Los Amamiya
by Brie97
Summary: A pesar de lo duro que pueda parecer, el cambio a menudo es para bien. Porque cuando las cosas parecen estarse derrumbando puede que más bien se estén colocando en su lugar.
1. Propuesta

_Hola queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Esta vez hablaré sobre un tema poco tocado en los fics que he leído. La familia paterna de Nadeshiko: los Amamiya. Acercarse a Sakura y Fujitaka a pesar de lo ocurrido a sido relativamente fácil para el mayor de los Amamiya, sin embargo ¿será lo mismo con el único varón vivo de su descendencia?__En este camino en que Touya aprenderá el valor de la familia y lo peligroso que son los prejuicios ¿Podrá perdonar algún día a quienes dieron la espalda a su madre? Acompáñenme a descubrirlo._

_Los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo Clamp. _

**_Los Amamiya._**

**_Capítulo 1: Propuesta._**

-Agradezco que hayas hecho un hueco en tu apretado horario para venir a verme. Kinomoto me explicó que hoy es el único día que tienes libre. - Comentó el anciano mientras servía un poco de té al hombre frente a él que había guardado silencio hasta ese momento. Era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas, así que con lo tensas que eran aún las cosas entre ellos era natural que una conversación amistosa no fuera algo que precisamente surgiera de manera natural en esas circunstancias. Y es que por muy lastimoso que fuera, era evidente que Touya, su bisnieto, aún abrigaba una gran animosidad hacía él a pesar de que hacía varios años que los lazos familiares Amamiya- Kinomoto habían sido restablecidos.

-De hecho tenía otros planes, pero papá me dijo que necesitaba verme urgentemente.- Respondió escuetamente el joven de piel bronceada mientras recibía la taza de té sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro. En realidad lo único que tenía que hacer era la cena, (cosa que su padre se ofreció a preparar en cambio de que acudiera a aquella cita), pero quería dejarle claro que no estaba ahí por gusto. De hecho, si no fuera porque su progenitor podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía, jamás hubiera puesto un pie en aquella propiedad. Por muy bisabuelo suyo que fuera el anciano de más de ochenta años que tenía en frente, lo único que deseaba era que escupiera rápido lo que quería decir para poder salir de su incómoda presencia.

-Así es. Tengo algo importante que darte.- Explicó mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de té y miraba por encima de la misma a Touya sin poder evitar notar una expresión amarga dibujarse en la cara del moreno. Casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿No cree que es un poco tarde para darme algo? Sin ánimos de ofender, debió hacer eso cuando mi madre acababa de darme a luz. En ese momento si necesitaba de usted.- Dijo de forma tajante mientras le sostenía la mirada. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban ira y dolor, un reproche silencioso por los 26 años de abandono que contaba como única experiencia familiar de los Amamiya. El que quisiera ofrecerle algo a estas alturas de juego era un insulto para él.

-Entiendo tu enojo y no te cité aquí para ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento pasado. Es obvio que a diferencia de Sakura y tu padre, tú no has podido ignorar el incidente con Nadeshiko.

-¿Incidente?- Lanzó una carcajada seca y amarga después de repetir aquella palabra con indisimulada sorna. - Permítame corregir el término que acaba de usar señor Amamiya. Lo que usted hizo con mi madre se llama abandono, eso no es sólo un incidente, es una acción consciente que usted tomó y que por años no se molestó en corregir. Abandonar a su suerte a una persona a quien se supone que uno ama es un acto imperdonable, a su edad ya debió comprender que eso no es algo que se remedie con solo presentarse como el abuelo rico y generoso, que regala mansiones a los nietos que no se molestó en ver crecer. Si mi padre y Sakura han pasado por alto ese hecho y actúan como si nada ha ocurrido es solo porque la sangre Kinomoto corre con fuerza por sus venas. A diferencia de mi que al parecer heredé la desalmada y orgullosa de los Amamiya.- Arremetió con acidez en una clara provocación hacía él. De hecho esperaba ver a aquel señor de porte soberbio y mirada profunda levantarse en cualquier instante de su asiento e indignado gritarle que saliera de su casa vociferando que no debía siquiera usar su apellido, que era una vergüenza para aquella familia de tanto prestigio, para luego llamar a los guardias con el objetivo de que lo echaran, pero no pudo menos que quedarse de piedra al escucharlo murmurar un "eso parece" y seguir impasible. ¿Acaso reconocía que su familia era despreciable o simplemente consideraba su comentario de poca monta? Guardó silencio y desvió la mirada incapaz de saber como reaccionar. Según parecía, irse de su presencia no sería tan sencillo como había creído.

Masaki lanzó una mirada discreta a Touya y pensó en lo casi hilarante que era ver como la vida le mostraba su propio reflejo en aquel joven, como le decía lo duro que es tener que enfrentar a alguien tan directo y cortante como él mismo. Tomó otro sorbo de té y llevó su vista a la enorme mansión que yacía a su derecha y que había obsequiado a su querida bisnieta Sakura cuando cumplió los 18 hace sólo unos meses, la misma había quedado aturdida con aquel regalo y se había comprometido a aceptarlo sólo si él seguía viviendo en ella. Tenía decenas de casas entre sus propiedades, la mayoría más opulentas y cómodas que aquella, pero no fue capaz de decirle que no a un alma tan noble y pura, a un alma que no había dudado en mostrarle amor a pesar de todo. Por ello debía reconocer estaba algo aturdido con la reacción de su hermano mayor y es que, si bien notaba que tenían diferentes personalidades jamás pensó que serían como el agua y el aceite.

Aquel joven frente a él contrario a poseer un rostro lleno de inocencia y alegría como Sakura, tenía facciones endurecidas y estoicas que irradiaban más madurez y experiencia de la que cualquier joven de veintitantos que hubiera conocido poseía. Contrario a tener los ojos llenos de brillo y calidez, aquellos profundos pozos marrones eran adornados por pequeñas sombras debajo de los párpados, sombras que evidenciaban noches en vela y profundos desengaños. Sus manos en vez de suaves y gentiles estaban llenas de asperezas y cicatrices evidencia de trabajo duro y esforzado. Era la viva imagen de alguien que tuvo que renunciar a su niñez prematuramente para dar la cara a la tragedia y ayudar a sus seres queridos a salir adelante, de alguien que había cuidado de su hermana y su padre durante más de media vida y había trabajado sin descanso para alcanzar sus metas y sueños, de un alma en pena que había aprendido a defenderse sola y que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar por nadie. Un alma que no podía evitar sentir odio por quienes dieron la espalda a su madre en el momento en que más los necesitaba. Un alma que lo odiaba a él y que tenía toda la razón para hacerlo.

-Tu padre me dijo que ya terminaste tu licenciatura y ahora estás estudiando una maestría. -Comentó tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba entre ellos. - ¿Quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre en cuanto a la enseñanza?

-Si.- Contestó con simpleza sin relajar sus facciones.

-¿No era más fácil que estudiaras magisterio desde un principio?

-Si claro. Para alguien con muchos recursos. – Comentó con cierta amargura. Cursar dicha carrera requería poseer recursos exagerados, elegir una que tuviera un amplio abanico laboral como la contabilidad era más factible en sus circunstancias, sus planes eran trabajar en su área y luego cursar el magisterio, de esa manera podría cubrir sus gastos. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Pues en ese caso debiste haber aceptado la beca que te ofrecieron para estudiar en el extranjero, te hubiera permitido obtener la carrera aunque no tuvieras los recursos.

-Y hubiera implicado dejar atrás a mi padre y hermana también. Se que no sabe muchas cosas de mi, pero le informo que preferiría destrozar mis manos trabajando de sol a sol a abandonar a mi familia por buscar mi propio beneficio.

-Eso es muy loable. Pero tengo entendido que a pesar de esa resolución que tienes, el sueldo que devengas en tu lugar de empleo no es muy generoso que se diga, y como Sakura también está en la universidad y tu padre ya no tiene tan buena salud y tiene que hacer constantes visitas al doctor, cosas que son prioridad para ti, debe ser muy difícil pagar tu maestría y por ello últimamente estás trabajando de más.

-Adivino… eso también se lo dijo mi padre. – Bufó con algo de fastidio. Amaba a su padre, en serio. Pero la idea de que anduviera de vieja chismosa contándole sus penurias al enemigo no le hacía nada de gracia.

-Así es. Me dijo muchas cosas acerca de ti, según parece eres su mayor orgullo, aunque también reconoce que eres más terco que una mula.- Murmuró mientras daba el último sorbo a su taza y veía al moreno clavar sus ojos en él con indisimulada indignación, algo que extrañamente le causó algo de satisfacción. Al menos había conseguido que dejara su cara de póker a un lado y le mostrara algo más que indiferencia.- Pero en fin no estoy aquí para alabar tu desempeño como hijo… vayamos al grano.- Propuso satisfecho mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y entrecruzaba sus dedos debajo de su mentón.- Como bien sabrás nuestra familia es dueña de una de las empresas de mayor patrimonio en el país. Parte de esa empresa le pertenecía a tu madre como mi descendiente y como ella falleció, sus hijos…

-Ya veo por donde va su propuesta y la respuesta es no.- Exclamó poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo al anciano que solo se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada sin moverse de su posición.- No necesito su limosna caritativa para salir adelante, no quiero su dinero.

-No te estoy ofreciendo dinero Touya. Me has dejado muy claro que prefieres morir antes que aceptar algo de mi mano.- Replicó con serenidad mientras sacaba un trozo de papel de su chaqueta y se lo extendía. - Lo que quiero es ofrecerte un empleo mejor pagado del que estás. De hecho, solo te ofrezco una entrevista con el gerente, el que te quedes o no dependerá de tu capacidad y no de que seas hijo de una Amamiya. Preséntate en esta dirección con tu hoja de vida el lunes a las 10:00 am si te interesa mi propuesta. De ahí en adelante todo dependerá de ti, si te quedas, ajustaremos tu horario para que vayas a la universidad y de ser necesario asignaremos parte de tu trabajo para que lo hagas en casa. Los demás detalles te serán explicados si aplicas para el puesto… claro, eso en el supuesto caso de que vayas a la entrevista.

El moreno miró con recelo el papel que le extendía el anciano y analizó por unos segundos si sería sabio aceptar su propuesta. Era cierto que su trabajo era un asco y había tenido que tomar sólo dos materias aquel semestre por que sus recursos no eran suficientes para cubrir todos sus gastos, sin mencionar que en su trabajo hacía de todo menos lo que había estudiado. Para ser aceptado como docente debía tener una buena referencia laboral y lo que tenía actualmente ni siquiera se acercaba a una decente. En realidad no había podido dormir bien últimamente agobiado por sus intensas preocupaciones al respecto y de buenas a primeras le llegaba aquella tentadora oportunidad nada más y nada menos que de la mano del abuelo godzilla. ¡Tch! Alguien haya arriba debía odiarlo mucho.

-Aceptaré la dirección pero no significa que iré, Amamiya. – Sentenció arrastrando la última palabra con desdén mientras tomaba el papel de sus arrugadas y débiles manos.

-Me doy por bien servido con eso. Puedes retirarte si así lo deseas. Gracias de nuevo por venir. – Aseguró mientras desviaba su mirada y se disponía a servirse una nueva taza de té. Touya hizo una leve reverencia solo por cumplir y sin mediar más palabras con él, salió del recinto abordando la moto que había dejado en el amplio parqueo y que cabía señalar era el único vehículo de dos ruedas en aquel lugar lleno de toda clase de transporte. El anciano escuchó con atención el sonido de la motocicleta mientras se alejaba y lanzó un largo suspiro, dejándose caer en el asiento mientras se permitía liberar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada resultado de aquella engorrosa conversación. Por un segundo pensó que ni siquiera aceptaría aquello, menos mal que le hizo caso a Fujitaka y no dijo lo que en verdad quería proponer.

Extendió la mano y tomó su teléfono de la mesa marcando al instante un numero que no tardaron en contestar. Seguramente estaba esperando ansioso su llamada.

-Hola Masaki. ¿Qué tal te fue con mi hijo?- Escuchó contestar a una apacible y amable voz, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en serio ese lacónico y antipático muchacho era descendiente del hombre que estaba detrás de la línea.

-Tal como me dijiste… es un Amamiya de pies a cabeza.

-Interpretaré eso como un regular.- Señaló él sereno señor con algo de diversión en la voz, seguramente por que se imaginaba como había sido la burda conversación entre ellos. -

Entonces ¿hizo lo que le sugerí?

-Si. Le ofrecí la entrevista sin ningún compromiso.

-Es lo mejor… si le hubiera dicho que lo que quería era que él…

-Ni lo menciones. – Repuso cansinamente mientras masajeaba su cien con algo de hastío. - Con solo insinuar que le daría algo se puso como loco. Es claro que no aceptaría, de hecho dudo que algún día lo haga. Tal vez debería ir buscando un plan b.

-No pierda la esperanza, trabajar estrechamente con ustedes unirá sus lazos. De hecho con un poco de suerte cuando llegue el momento lo aceptará sin chistar.

-Eso espero. No tengo mucho tiempo para esperar.

-Lo sé.- Murmuró Fujitaka mientras su voz se tornaba seria y melancólica. Aun se le hacía difícil asimilar aquello, era demasiado desafortunado. Aquellas palabras implicaban demasiado. - Debería volver a la cama cuanto antes Masaki, se que no quería provocar conmiseración en Touya, pero sabe que su situación es delicada.

-Si, lo sé. En seguida pediré que me lleven a mi aposento. Gracias por preocuparte.- Agradeció sin poder evitar que una sonrisa llena de melancolía se alojara en sus labios.

Era tan irónico que la persona a quien más había odiado en toda su vida fuera actualmente a quien más confianza le tenía, de hecho era el único que conocía su verdadera condición de salud, con razón Nadeshiko había preferido estar con él a seguir siendo una Amamiya. Era un hombre en verdad excepcional, a quien en serio le pesaba no haber aceptado antes. – Oye Fujitaka.

-Dígame.

-Has hecho un muy buen trabajo con tus hijos. Eres un buen padre.

-"Mi bisnieto es un hombre excelente" se hubiera oído mejor ¿no cree Masaki?

-Ese Touya solo es un mocoso insolente.- Replicó mientras chasqueaba la lengua y escuchaba a Fujitaka reír detrás de la línea en respuesta. En el fondo le hubiera encantado decir esas palabras que le sugería, llamarlo de esa manera, pero no se sentía digno de llamarlo bisnieto, era un privilegio que no se había ganado y que por tanto no iba a usurpar. Aunque tampoco era algo para que él se riera. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso Kinomoto?

-Perdón Masaki. Es que pensaba en lo increíble que es el poder de la genética. Definitivamente son dos gotas de agua. Pero bueno, tengo que terminar la cena antes de que mi hijo vuelva, así que hablamos luego. Que descanse.

-Adiós Fujitaka.- Soltó al despedirse escuchando a los pocos segundos el sonido de la llamada colgándose y se quedó unos instantes más mirando el espacio vacío que había frente a él, aquel que hace sólo unos minutos había sido ocupado por Touya. ¿Habría sido distinta aquella conversación si hubiera salido corriendo a ver a Nadeshiko durante los 10 años que estuvieron separados? Jamás lo sabría. Lamentablemente su orgullo le había impedido hacerlo hasta que fue muy tarde. Tal vez si hubiera acudido a ellos después de que Nadeshiko falleció, en vez de llamarlo Amamiya a secas su único nieto le hubiera dicho abuelito y en vez de limitarse a sentarse tiesamente en una silla frente a él, hubiera podido estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Pero no tenía caso pensar en el pasado, debía preparar el futuro, debía asegurarse de darle lo que le negó en un principio aunque para ello tuviera que darle de nalgadas para convencerlo.

Rio ante la imagen que llegó a su mente en esos momentos, ¿él dando nalgadas como castigo a un hombre tan alto como Touya? "Aquello definitivamente sería algo digno de fotografiar", eso seguramente hubiera sido lo que dijera Tomoyo en esos momentos mientras sus ojos amatistas brillaban llenos de entusiasmo. Ella, su sonriente y positiva bisnieta, no sólo había sido como su hija por todos aquellos años, sino que se había convertido en su mayor orgullo. Siempre tan aplicada, amable y concienzuda. Era la virtud y sabiduría hecha persona, una joven educada y serena que además había heredado una belleza sin igual, pero que era muy difícil de descifrar. Siempre tan sonriente, tan apacible, jamás decía más de lo que quería que se supiera, jamás hacía berrinches y mucho menos se comportaba con rebeldía. Era la hija perfecta, sin mancha ni arruga, sin cambios de humor o inseguridades, sin angustias o sublevaciones, era tan primorosa, tan acertada, tan sublime, que de sus tres bisnietos era la que más le preocupaba, cuyo futuro aunque claro le parecía tan incierto, y es que tanta calma no podía ser más que el aviso inminente de que había un inmenso tsunami de emociones a sus espaldas, una ola gigantesca que rogaba al cielo que jamás se la tragara, sobretodo ahora que estaba a más de dieciséis horas de vuelo de distancia.

Definitivamente la extrañaba demasiado, ya estaba ansioso porque llegara el día en que regresaría.

* * *

_Bueno ahí está el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Desde que en el anime Fujitaka insinuó que Touya se parecía a Masaki no he dejado de hacer conjeturas. ¿Y si todas las malas mañas de Touya vienen de ese miembro de la familia? Algo me dice que si, de hecho explicaría como dos personas tan pacíficas y amorosas como Nadeshiko y Fujitaka tienen un hijo tan carismático como Touya (Por no decir molesto como lo llamaría Sakura)._

_Con respecto al dilema de Touya, realmente no sé si en Japón las cosas sean tan difíciles para los que desean ser maestros pero al menos en mi país hay carreras como la arquitectura o la odontología que hay que ser casi rico para estudiarlas por lo caro que son los libros y eso, así que en mi historia cursar la magistratura es tan difícil como cualquiera de esas carreras. Aparte hice referencia a un problema que también se da en mi país de que a veces no puedes ejercer lo que estudias por no tener experiencia laboral en tu área y tienes que trabajar en lo que sea, incluso en el caso de aquellos que ya están graduados._

_Quiero agregar SxS al fic así que espero que me salga, (nunca he probado con contar dos historias paralelas). En fin díganme todo lo que quieran decir para seguir mejorando y nos vemos en otro capítulo._

_Gracias de antemano por leer._

_Att: Brie97_

_(Este capítulo acabo de editarlo recientemente para enriquecer la historia, así que tanto los que lo han leído como los nuevos pueden señalarme en que mejorar. Espero que los cambios tengan resultados positivos y los ayuden a hacerse parte de este drama de manera más natural.)_


	2. Reflexiones

Hola queridos lectores, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. A partir de este capítulo comienzo a introducir un poco del SxS así que espero que aunque sea una sección algo corta de la historia sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, comentar y dejar su comentario. Me hace muy feliz escuchar sus notificaciones.

-Pepsipez : Gracias por tu interesante observación. Espero que te siga agradando la historia y te pido disculpas por ese error que cometí, he estado buscando donde se encuentra con el objetivo de arreglarlo. Pero espero seguir recibiendo tus observaciones como siempre. Siempre me alegra recibir tus reviews, me animan y ayudan mucho.

Isaalm: Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que sigas enganchado con la historia y que me sigas dando tu opinión.

-Annelisse: Efectivamente Tomoyo es una de las principales figuras en esta trama, tanto por el hecho de ser una Amamiya como por el parecido con Nadeshiko (que no es tan casual como parece). La figura de Tomoyo causa muchos sentimientos en cada uno de los personajes y causará aún más en el futuro. Así que espero que me des tu valiosa opinión a medida que la historia vaya tomando forma.

-Lin lu lo li: Qué bueno que te gustara. En realidad es una apuesta arriesgada porque este tipo de historia no son del todo populares, pero amo tanto este personaje que no pude resistirme a escribir algo sobre él. Espero que sigas la historia y me dejes tus observaciones. Y con respecto a la descripción de Touya ¡También amé esa parte!

Por ultimo los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo Clamp.

**_Los Amamiya._**

**_Capítulo 2: Reflexiones_**

Fujitaka miró disimuladamente a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo. El moreno que yacía sentado a su lado comía más silenciosamente que de costumbre, se le veía reflexivo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Aquella conversación con Masaki en serio había provocado un dilema mental en Touya. Salvó el "bien" que se había limitado a decir cuando le preguntó como le había ido con Masaki no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su llegada, estaba tan perturbado que ni siquiera había molestado a Sakura como de costumbre. No podía negar que ya se estaba preocupando.

Después de escasos minutos, con el plato aún a medio terminar, Touya se puso de pie de repente y llevó las vasijas hasta el lavabo mientras su padre lo seguía con la mirada, vertió el sobrante de su cena en el basurero de la cocina y sin mirarlos dio las buenas noches mientras salía de la cocina con dirección al segundo piso.

-¿Te dormirás tan temprano Touya?

-Hoy ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansado.- Se limitó a responder antes de perderse en las escaleras. Ya fuera de la vista de los otros dos ocupantes de la casa caminó con pesadez hasta su habitación y una vez hubo cerrado la puerta se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas.

"Lunes 10:00 am".

Escuchaba a su mente repetirle una y otra vez aquella fecha mientras veía el papel que contenía la dirección del lugar al que había sido citado. Conocía bien el edificio, después de todo era una de las estructuras más impresionantes que había en el centro de Tokio. Cada vez que iba a la universidad se veía obligado a fijar su mirada en aquel enorme complejo que no podía pasar desapercibido, pero lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en la considerable suma de dinero que debía valer aquel activo fijo de los Amamiya. "Seguramente lo suficiente para dar de comer a un país en hambre", bufó entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño.

Desde niño había detestado el hecho de que mientras algunos tenían que quemarse las pestañas trabajando de sol a sol para tener solo lo básico, otros que habían tenido la fortuna de nacer en cuna de oro, tenían a su alcance la posibilidad de hacer todo lo que desearan sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado. Aquellos seres prepotentes y soberbios según su perspectiva, miraban al mundo por encima del hombro y vivían vidas llenas de excesos y opulencia, mientras otros tenían que conformarse con lo que la vida le pusiera en las manos por su duro trabajo. Los Amamiya estaban a la cabeza del primer grupo. Conociendo su punto de vista, su padre le daba constantes sermones enfatizando una y otra vez la importancia de la familia y de pasar por alto los errores pasados de los demás. Claro que valoraba la familia más que nada en el mundo y por los mil demonios que comprendía que todos merecen una oportunidad para vindicar sus errores, pero los actos de los Amamiya a sus ojos eran tan despreciables, malvados y crueles que cruzaban por mucho la brecha de lo que él consideraba un simple error. Por su culpa había conocido la pérdida a muy temprana edad... por ellos había tenido que criarse sin más familia que su hermana y su padre… por su falta de interés su madre había muerto.

Limpió sus ojos con aspereza mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al pensar en su madre. Aún no entendía porque después de 15 años de lo ocurrido cada vez que aquel recuerdo golpeaba su memoria sentía como su corazón se ahogaba en la tristeza.

Su padre se había esforzado por que sus hijos recordaran a su esposa como la mujer hermosa y sonriente de las fotos que colocaba cada día en la sala, que la recordaran como la persona que era cuando aun su salud estaba intacta, pero a pesar de eso él aún tenía vivo en su memoria el doloroso recuerdo de la ultima vez que vio a su madre con vida: su tez pálida, su rostro desmejorado, su cuerpo delgado hasta el extremo, sus fuerzas llegando a su límite… Era tan descorazonador, tan injusto, tan doloroso, era ella consumida por aquella terrible enfermedad que le provocaba tanto dolor mientras poco a poco acababa con su vida, mientras se robaba su esplendor, su alegría, su esperanza. Y ellos… ellos que decían ser su familia, que decían amarla más que a nadie, ellos podrían haber hecho algo, ellos pudieron haberla ayudado, Masaki Amamiya pudiera haber aceptado recibir a aquel niño que llegó empapado frente a su puerta para suplicarle que salvara a su madre, que no la dejara morir, pudo haber gastado unos pocos centavos de su fortuna en pagar aquel costoso tratamiento, pudo haber demostrado que para él Nadeshiko era más importante que su maldito orgullo… pero no lo hizo. Solo lo ignoró.

"Porque diablos tendría que aceptar algo tuyo ahora Amamiya"- Musitó con amargura mientras estrujaba aquel papel y lo aventaba a la basura con furia. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras intentaba serenar sus emociones. No debía derrumbarse, no debía dejarse consumir por el dolor. Prometió a su madre que no dejaría que aquellos recuerdos tristes robaran su felicidad, que ayudaría a su padre a salir adelante y cuidaría de su pequeña hermanita, que se aseguraría de que ellos no sintieran demasiado su ausencia, que se encargaría de ayudarlos a sobrellevar el dolor. Ese era su objetivo en la vida y ninguna sombra del pasado lo haría fracasar en ello.

-Hijo ¿Puedo pasar?- Escuchó detrás de la puerta después de ligeros toques. Se incorporó de inmediato y volvió a su expresión de siempre, aquella que usaba para ocultar su dolor.

-Está abierto.- Anunció mientras fingía haber estado sentado frente a la computadora durante todo aquel tiempo y examinaba algunos estados contables que estaban colocados en el escritorio del computador.

-Te traje el postre. Te marchaste tan deprisa que no alcancé a dártelo.

-Gracias.- Dijo con simpleza sin apartar su rostro de la pantalla. Fujitaka se sentó en el borde de la cama justo detrás de Touya y examinó rápidamente el archivo en el que su hijo "trabajaba". Sonrió traviesamente.

-Masaki me ha dicho que te ofreció una entrevista de trabajo para el lunes. ¿Irás?

-No lo sé.- Contestó tratando de aparentar desinterés mientras para sus adentros condenaba a su padre por haber recibido la vejez con el pasatiempo de mantener tertulias acerca de él con el abuelo godzilla. Podría aprovechar el momento para reclamarle por la información confidencial que había filtrado a líneas enemigas pero sabía que una discusión con su padre era algo que simplemente no ganaría. Fingir indiferencia y obviar el tema parecía ser su mejor carta en ese momento.

-El único papel que hay en el cesto de la basura me dice que ya tomaste una decisión.- Señaló el hombre de mirada avellana interrumpiendo el análisis estratégico de su hijo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver al moreno tensarse ante su observación. Definitivamente ya lo tenía acorralado.

-¿Viniste para decirme que acepte la entrevista papá?- Indagó el moreno con cansancio mientras giraba la silla de su escritorio para poder mirar a la cara a su progenitor. En momentos como esos en serio odiaba que lo perspicaz lo hubiera heredado de el hombre de mirada gentil y sonrisa cálida que tenía frente a él. Cuando se tenía un padre como el suyo mentir siempre era una mala opción.

-Sólo vine para sugerirte que no rechaces de plano esa oferta.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. - Has estado esperando una oportunidad como esa hace tiempo, no sería sensato rechazarla sólo porque no has podido perdonar a la familia de Nadeshiko.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no los he perdonado? Que yo sepa hoy estuve en casa de Amamiya y hasta tuve una conversación con él. ¿Cómo llamas a eso?

-Ser civilizado.- Respondió con simpleza. Touya desvío la mirada mientras lanzaba un bufido. ¿Ser civilizado? Ser civilizado era no escupirle a la cara cada vez que veía su rostro, no decirle todo lo que llegó a su mente cuando lo tuvo frente a él. Comparado con esas cosas, la hazaña de ese día lo hacía sentir como un santo. Un suspiro lleno de cansancio de parte de su progenitor lo sacó de su reflexión y lo llevó a dirigir su mirada nuevamente en su dirección. Fujitaka colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Touya mientras lo miraba con infinita ternura, a veces odiaba que su hijo fuera tan terco, pero sabía que detrás de esa actitud impenitente había un hombre lleno de amor y entrega.

– Sabes que has perdonado cuando puedes recordar el pasado sin sentir dolor. Tú, hijo mío, tienes mucho dolor atascado aquí.- Le explicó mientras señalaba el corazón del moreno con sus dedos como si estuviera explicándole a un niño de 5 años que ser generoso no era lo mismo que darle a regañadientes el pedazo más pequeño de una galleta a su hermana. Touya se quedó aturdido por la profundidad de aquellas palabras. "Pensar en el pasado sin que sintiera dolor".

-Si eso es lo que significa perdonar pues creo que jamás podré hacerlo.- Aseguró mientras fruncía el ceño y sostenía la mirada de su padre, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa del amable Señor.

-Claro que puedes. Solo necesitas darle una oportunidad. Y no hablo de ir a su casa y llamarle abuelito... Podrías comenzar con ir a esa entrevista.

El moreno bufó. – Después de todo si viniste a convencerme.- Acusó mientras se recostaba del respaldo de la silla.

-Tómalo como un empujoncito paterno, así como los que te daba cuando estabas aprendiendo a montar bicicleta.

-Tch. Cada vez que hacías eso, terminaba estrellándome contra el piso, nunca fuiste bueno para medir tu fuerza.

-Tienes razón. – Reconoció mientras rascaba apenado su cabeza.- Qué bueno que tu fuiste quien enseñaste a Sakura a montar.

El moreno lanzó una carcajada mientras veía a su padre actuar como un niño aprehendido. Aveces en serio se preguntaba cual de los dos era el padre en aquella relación que tenían. Fujitaka sonrió satisfecho al ver a su hijo más animado.

-¿Entonces irás?

-Sólo si prometes que ya no andarás de boca floja con Amamiya. – Propuso mientras extendía su mano a su padre para sellar el trato.

-De acuerdo.- Aseguró mientras estrechaba la mano de su hijo y la apretaba con firmeza. – Aunque sabes que ya casi estoy en mis 60, a veces olvido por accidente algunas promesas. Pero se que podrás perdonar a un pobre viejito senil.

-Por favor padre. Tienes memoria de elefante y apenas acabas de entrar a los 50.- Aseveró con fastidio mientras entornaba los ojos. Su padre caminó hasta la puerta mientras fingía ignorarlo. Como dijo antes ganar una discusión contra su progenitor era algo imposible.

-Por cierto hijo… Si vas a fingir que trabajas en la computadora deberías elegir un archivo reciente. Ese que tenias es de hace 6 meses. – Señaló mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, soltando la carcajada que había estado reteniendo al escuchar un "rayos" de la boca del moreno. Sabía que estaba mal, pero amaba sacar de la cara de Touya algo más que esa simple expresión de desinterés que tenía como marca personal. Le resultaba muy divertido.

"Lo perdonarás. De eso estoy seguro"- Susurró mientras caminaba hasta la cocina donde había dejado a Sakura hablando por teléfono con Tomoyo. Escuchó un grito emocionado de parte de la castaña y supo que había recibido muy buenas noticias de parte de la amatista.

\--

Después de mantener una lucha interna consigo mismo acerca de si era o no prudente llamarla tan tarde, Shaoran marcó su número con cierta ansiedad. En momentos como ese en el que sentía que el estrés y el hastío lo ahogaban, sólo escuchar aquella dulce voz conseguía calmar sus inquietudes. Sino escuchaba al menos un somnoliento y perezoso "Hola" de la castaña antes de irse a la cama estaba seguro de que no podría conciliar el sueño.

-Hola Shaoran. Que gusto que llamaras.- Escuchó en voz baja detrás de la línea telefónica. Tal como esperaba con solo oír su dulce voz una gratificante sensación de calidez llenó su corazón.

-Perdona por llamar tan tarde. ¿Te desperté?

-No. Aún estaba despierta. He perdido la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba con Tomoyo. Apenas acabo de colocarme la piyama.

-Pues debo agradecerle a Daudoji por mantenerte despierta, hubiera sido una lástima no hablarte hoy como te prometí.

-¿Tuviste que trabajar hasta tarde hoy también?- Preguntó con cierto pesar en la voz.

-Si. Ya sabes, la universidad... el trabajo…

-Si. Estas muy ocupado últimamente. -Comentó sin poder ocultar incomodidad por aquella situación que se había vuelto una rutina. Desde su partida a China, Shaoran tenia un horario tan lleno que llegaba a lo exagerado. De hecho con el choque de horarios, las obligaciones seglares y los quehaceres de cada uno, hallar un hueco para hablar con él era toda una travesía.

-Sakura… ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡¿Porque preguntas eso?!- Exclamó ligeramente azorada.

-Te has quedado callada de repente y suenas algo decepcionada. Se que no he estado tan presente para ti como te había prometido pero te aseguro que…

-No Shaoran. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Se que estás muy ocupado. Es decir, estás aprendiendo a dirigir la empresa de tu familia, aparte estás estudiando mucho para terminar tu carrera en el menor tiempo posible, sin contar tus demás responsabilidades y quehaceres. A pesar de todo eso, no pasa un día sin que contestes mis mensajes o me des los buenos días. Se que te estás esforzando mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que haces, es solo que... No consigo acostumbrarme a tenerte tan lejos. Me haces mucha falta.

-Yo también te extraño Sakura… - Decir que la extrañaba no definía con exactitud ese sentimiento que carcomía sus huesos. - Rayos… No te imaginas todo lo que daría por estar allí contigo en estos momentos… – Si estuviera allí con ella la estrecharía entre sus brazos, besaría sus dulces labios, deslizaría sus manos por su cabello, acariciaría cada centímetro de ella, disfrutaría de cada segundo a su lado.

-¿Shaoran?

-Si.

-Te has quedado callado de repente.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba…- Lanzó un suspiro lleno de resignación.- pensaba muchas cosas. La castaña estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca del tipo de cosas que pensaba cuando escuchó como tocaban imperativamente a la puerta de su habitación.

"Monstruo que haces al teléfono tan tarde. Es casi media noche y tienes que ir a la universidad mañana. ¿Con quien rayos hablas? Espero que no sea con ese mocoso pervertido."- Vociferó Touya sin dejar de tocar la puerta con insistencia. Sakura hizo un puchero mientras musitaba entre dientes miles de insultos hacia su insoportable hermano. Siempre era lo mismo, sin importar lo bajo que intentara hablar al teléfono si estaba ligeramente pasada de hora su hermano armaba la misma cantaleta.

-En realidad es muy tarde Sakura. Es mejor que le hagas caso. - Señaló Shaoran tratando de disimular su fastidio, porque sí, Touya estaba hablando tan fuerte que se oía del otro lado de la línea. Su querido cuñado podía ser un verdadero dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía. Si no colgaba seguramente rompería el cerrojo y tomaría el teléfono para amenazarlo como en otras ocasiones.

-Mi hermano es tan molesto.- Bufó Sakura con exasperación.

-Si lo es, pero no quiero causarte problemas, hablamos mañana.

-Espera Shaoran… - Solicitó mientras contemplaba con pesar el inminente fin de su conversación. Había sido tan poco tiempo, aun tenía tanto que contarle, pero enloquecería si seguía oyendo a su hermano gritar fuera de su habitación. - Te quiero mucho.- Susurró resignada mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono.

-Yo también Sakura.

"¿Aún están hablando?"

-¡Ya colgué hermano, deja de gritar!- Mintió Sakura mientras aún se resistía a cerrar la llamada. -"Que tengas dulces sueños."- Susurró lo más bajito que pudo aunque sabía que con el hermano que tenía nunca era lo suficientemente bajo.

"¡Te escuché monstruo! Más te vale que cuelgues en 3... 2…"

La castaña gruñó asteada y colgó la llamada mientras caminaba con furia hasta la puerta, en cuestión de segundos la planta alta de la casa se llenó de gritos y pisotones. "Ya todo volvió a la normalidad". - Pensó Fujitaka divertido mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras para evitar lo que parecía el inminente fin de su querido hijo.

\--

Escuchó el sonido de la llamada cortándose, a la vez que Sakura gruñia exasperada, maldijo a su inoportuno cuñado y deseó al cielo que los pisotones que le daría la castaña aquella noche le dolieran por una semana. La próxima vez que viajara a Tomoeda se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él.

"Viajar a Tomoeda"

Con solo pensar en aquello su corazón se saltó un latido. Si todo seguía bien esa sería la última vez que tendría que esperar a que llegara alguna fecha para ver a su amada novia.

"Sólo espérame un poco más Sakura." Musitó al aire mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a hacer lo único que le daba paz durante las noches.

Soñar con ella.

\--

Bueno, bueno, a partir de aquí entramos en materia, se están cocinando muchas cosas que añadirán condimentos a la trama. Fujitaka consiguió convencer a Touya para que fuera a la entrevista, pero ¿qué le esperara cuando ponga un pie en ese lugar?, aparte tenemos la primera aparición indirecta de la amatista quien tiene buenas noticias entre manos, ¿De que se tratará? Y por último a nuestro querido castaño que tiene grandes planes para su próxima visita a Tomoeda. Todo eso afectará directamente a Touya ¿pero positiva o negativamente? Espero que me acompañen a descubrir todo esto y que me vayan dejando su opinión. Con respecto al guiño de el capítulo pasado, efectivamente se trataba de Tomoyo, esa manía de captar en cámara los momentos que considera importantes lo heredó nada más y nada menos que del abuelito. Jajá.

Tal y como mencionó Pepsipez en su revisión, la historia girará en torno a la temática del perdón, pero como aclaró el mismo Fujitaka no el perdón superficial sino el completo que elimina todo rasgo posible de rencor, algo un poco difícil de lograr pero no imposible. ¿Qué tal le irá al moreno en este aspecto?

Por cierto una acotación más que olvidé señalar en el capitulo anterior, Touya tiene la manía de ponerle nombres despectivos a las personas que causan algún tipo de sentimiento en él, como

Shaoran= Mocoso (disgusto)

Sakura= Monstruo (Cariño)

Y ahora Masaki= Abuelo Godzilla (Disgusto)

Si lo sé, Touya es todo un personaje. Pero por eso me cae tan bien. Espero que a ustedes también le agrade. Lo dejaré hasta aquí para no aburrirlos más y hasta la próxima.

Besos

Leah05


	3. Regreso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo Clamp.

**_Los Amamiya._**

**_Capítulo 3: Regreso._**

Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción al escuchar en sus oídos, el intenso murmullo en japonés que había a su alrededor. Durante las casi dos décadas que había vivido en Japón jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que estar rodeada de personas que hablaran su mismo idioma le causaría tanta alegría. Aquellos dos años viviendo en Estados Unidos rodeada de anglosajones con poco o ningún conocimiento de su dialecto, hacía que escuchar el bullicio nipón en la terminal del aeropuerto le pareciera la melodía más conmovedora que jamás había escuchado.

Caminó maravillada hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Sentía el deseo de dar pequeños saltitos de alegría mientras pensaba en el reencuentro con sus seres queridos después de un año completo de su último viaje. Su alegría era tal que incluso el calor sofocante que llegó a su cuerpo al salir del aire acondicionado que proporcionaba aquel recinto la llenaba de regocijo. Para ella aquel calor era diferente al que hacía en América. Era más tenue, más suave, más cálido, era el agradable calor del hogar.

-¡Tomoyo!- Escuchó gritar a su espalda y no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espina. Se dio la vuelta con premura a la vez que la falda de su vestido daba un gracioso y suave giro. La calidez de su cuerpo creció exponencialmente al sentir como era rodeada por aquellos gentiles y cálidos brazos. Abrumada por la sorpresa y la emoción no pudo menos que corresponder al abrazo mientras las palabras morían en su garganta a la vez que sentía sus ojos cristalizarse.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí Tomoyo. Te he extrañado mucho.- Exclamó la castaña con voz ahogada mientras afianzaba aún más el agarre alrededor de su amiga, haciendo que la amatista ahogara un pequeño sollozo. Extrañarla era una palabra tosca y burda que no alcanzaba a definir la agonía que representaba estar separada de su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo y kilómetros, tenerla ahí entre sus brazos era la sensación más placentera y reparadora que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Bienvenida pequeña Tomoyo. Es un gusto verla de nuevo.- Saludó Fujitaka con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba conmovido la escena. La amatista dio un respingo avergonzada de no haber notado la presencia del señor hasta ese segundo y después de poner fin al abrazo, hizo una leve reverencia ante él, saludándolo a la vez que se disculpaba por su despiste.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, los reencuentros siempre son muy emotivos, además te confieso que me tomó un tiempo también asegurarme de que fueras tu a quien mi hija corría a saludar, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi. Estoy sorprendido.

-Es cierto Tomoyo.- Secundó la castaña al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su amiga y la examinaba con curiosidad. - Estás más alta y tienes más...

-¡No hablemos de mi por favor!- Suplicó azorada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín y agitaba las manos nerviosamente, los comentarios acerca de su apariencia se habían convertido en un tema muy incómodo para ella.

-Pero es que en serio, ahora tienes...

-¡Mira que hora es!- Exclamó nerviosa mientras miraba un reloj invisible en su mano. - Seguramente las empleadas de mamá deben estar buscándome como locas para llevarme a casa, lo mejor será que intente encontrarlas cuanto antes...

-De hecho, para eso estamos aquí pequeña Tomoyo. Sonomi nos solicitó que te recogiéramos y lleváramos con ella. Dijo que te alegraría mucho ver a Sakura cuando llegaras.

-Sonomi también me pidió que me quedara a almorzar con ustedes y que durmiera en tu casa esta noche. Pero si estas muy cansada por el viaje, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-¡No! Es perfecto.- Dijo emocionada olvidando por completo su bochorno de hace unos instantes. Una pijamada con Sakura era justo lo que necesitaba para poner fin al estrés y comenzar aquellas vacaciones con el pie derecho, definitivamente su madre siempre sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

\- Bueno. ¿Pues que hacemos aquí? Vayamos con Sonomi. - Propuso finalmente Fujitaka mientras guiaba a las chicas hasta el vehículo que habían estacionado a unos cuantos metros de allí y estas conversaban animadamente de mil cosas. Era bueno saber que a pesar de los años la amistad de las chicas aún no había cambiado.

\--

Touya clavó por enésima vez su mirada en la revista que tenía en las manos. Solo llevaba 15 minutos allí, pero sentía que había pasado toda una eternidad. No sabía que era más incómodo, el hecho de estar pisando territorio enemigo o la mirada indiscreta y sugestiva que le lanzaba la recepcionista cada 5 segundos. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a las miradas que le lanzaba el sexo opuesto, es que contrario a desviar su vista avergonzada o reír nerviosamente como hacia la mayoría cuando él notaba su escrutinio, la mujer que tenía en frente no solo no dejaba de mirarlo como si se tratara del más suculento caramelo, no, ni siquiera intentaba disimular su excesivo interés.

-Señor Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto.

-Si soy yo.- Respondió poniéndose de pie al instante. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que escuchar su nombre le causara tanto regocijo.

-La gerente ya está lista para atenderlo. Puede entrar a su oficina. - La escuchó decir con cierta pesadez en la voz, casi como si lamentara que el moreno con el que hasta ese segundo se había imaginado tomando algo más que un simple café saliera de su campo de visión. Touya se acercó a la puerta que le había señalado y después de dar un gran suspiro tocó suavemente.

-Pase.- Escuchó desde adentro, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de confusión al comprobar que se trataba de una voz femenina. Eso explicaba porque la recepcionista se habia referido a ella como "La gerente" pero no explicaba porque Amamiya no estaba en esa oficina. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que había entrado a aquel lugar lo único que había visto eran puras mujeres. Y ¿si se había equivocado de oficina? No, no era posible, había revisado la dirección varias veces. Pero si esa era la oficina, ¿quien lo esperaba detrás de aquella puerta?

Llegando a la conclusión de que si no entraba no saldría de la duda, dio la vuelta al cerrojo y empujando la puerta lentamente se encontró con una elegante oficina de hermosos adornos y mobiliarios con un aire muy sofisticado.

-Tome asiento Señor Kinomoto.- solicitó la elegante mujer frente a él mientras señalaba un asiento con su mano libre y con la otra sostenía lo que parecía ser la hoja de vida del moreno. Touya sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al comprobar que para su desgracia no se había equivocado de lugar, no, ahí frente a él detrás de un vistoso escritorio de cristal lleno de papeles y documentos cuidadosamente ordenados, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que parecían examinar cada hilo de su atuendo estaba Sonomi Daudoji, prima de su madre y nieta de Masaki Amamiya. La que al parecer era la encargada de hacerle la dichosa entrevista.

-¿Tengo que pedirle nuevamente que se siente?- Indagó la mujer enarcando una ceja mientras lo veía por encima de los anteojos de lectura que acababa de ponerse. Entendiendo que no valía de nada quedarse en la puerta, Touya avanzó y se sentó en silencio en el lugar que le señalaba. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y luego Sonomi volvió a la lectura del documento.

-Entonces… Licenciatura en contabilidad y dos años de maestría, perfecto dominio del inglés y japonés, y conocimientos medios en francés y español.

-Así es.

-Su currículum parece muy interesante. Sin embargo Señor Kinomoto, debo destacar que eso no me garantiza que cumplirá bien su función, he tenido asistentes con más experiencia y conocimientos que usted y ninguno ha podido con mi ritmo de trabajo. ¿Qué me asegura que usted si lo hará?- Indagó mientras se quitaba los lentes, los ponía en el escritorio y entrecruzaba sus dedos debajo de su barbilla.

-¿Asistente?- Preguntó el moreno sin ocultar su sorpresa, ¿acaso Amamiya lo habia citado para...?

-Si, asistente, ¿para eso está aplicando, no? Para ser asistente de la gerente de empresas Amamiya, es decir su servidora.

-Bueno en realidad el señor Amamiya jamás me comentó que sería asistente de la gerente, el más bien me dijo…

-Que le ofrecía un trabajo con mejor paga y beneficios que los que le proporciona su trabajo actual. Si la información que me ha brindado es correcta, es patente que voy a pagarle mucho más que eso.

-Entiendo el punto, pero pensé que se trataba de algo más en mi área, donde pudiera poner en práctica mis conocimientos.

-¿Considera que ser mi asistente no es algo lo suficientemente importante como para que usted lo realice?- Preguntó con acidez mientras se ponía de pie y ponía las manos en su cintura casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo no quise decir…

-¡Escúcheme Señor Kinomoto!, ¿Tiene idea de cuantas personas desearían tener el puesto para el que ahora está aplicando? Cada día nos llegan cientos sino miles de hojas de vida de personas que desearían ponernos como referencia laboral en su currículum. Si usted no está interesado en el trabajo puede retirarse y dejarle la oportunidad a otra persona. De todas formas no creo que siquiera sobreviva un mes cómo mi asistente. No parece estar a la altura.

-No sé que clase de jefa desalmada, dictadora, impenitente sea, pero puedo asegurarle que no será mucho peor que los jefes que he tenido ni me pondrá a trabajar mas de lo que he trabajado en otro lugar. – Exclamó Touya ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía mientras fruncía el ceño a más no poder y cruzaba los brazos. - Si lo que quiere es un estúpido asistente, perfecto, seré un asistente a la altura de cualquier absurdo reto que me imponga. Solo pruébeme.

-Eso sí es algo que me gustaría ver… Espero señor Kinomoto que no sea solo un hablador insolente y que de verdad cumpla su palabra, si no, puedo asegurarle que se arrepentirá de haberme retado... -Amenazó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y con un brillo malicioso en aquellos ojos azules, mientras tomaba una hoja junto con un sobre de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y se las colocaba en frente. - Llene este formulario antes de abandonar la oficina y diríjase a esta clínica para que le hagan las pruebas que se solicitan en este sobre. Una vez tenga todo listo, espere mi llamada. Si todo sale bien lo quiero mañana a primera hora en esta oficina, adecuaremos su espacio de trabajo para que inicie sus funciones de inmediato.

-Es decir… ¿que estoy contratado? - Preguntó aturdido mientras veía los papeles sin siquiera tocarlos. Lo único que había hecho era desafiar a Sonomi, ¿acaso le había gustado su actitud o solo quería tenerlo cerca para poder desollarlo vivo?

-¿No es obvio?-Bufó la pelirroja mientras entornaba los ojos. -¿Que esperaba? ¿Una fiesta de admisión, unas palabras de felicitación?

-No, sólo quería estar seguro. Gracias por atenderme Señora Sonomi.- Tendió su mano hacia ella para despedirse formalmente. Sonomi sólo se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada como si tuviera las manos sucias de lodo y tocarlo fuera algo absolutamente asqueroso, el moreno estuvo a punto de retirar la mano cuando ella la estrechó sin cambiar su expresión de desagrado.

-Señora Daudoji para ti, en esta oficina soy sólo tú jefa, así que espero que no creas que por ser hijo de mi querida Nadeshiko te trataré con compasión. Descanse bien señor Kinomoto mañana pondré a prueba su habilidad.

-Eso espero. Que tenga una buena tarde Señora Daudoji.- Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa ladina en sus labios al arrastrar la últimas dos palabras. Sostuvieron un duelo de miradas unos segundos más provocando que casi salieran chispas entre ellos, tras lo cual, con la espalda erguida y la frente en alto el moreno abandonó la oficina. Al ver la puerta cerrarse la pelirroja no pudo menos que lanzar un largo y cansino suspiro. Solo a su abuelo se le ocurría pedirle que aceptara un hombre como su asistente, no importaba como lo viera, aquello no pintaba nada bueno para el futuro. "Espero que en verdad sepas lo que haces, abuelo". Soltó al viento mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento y masajeaba su cráneo para disipar el dolor que acababa de alojarse en su cabeza.

\--

Después de dar un largo suspiro de hastío, Touya tocó el botón del ascensor mientras meditaba con pesar en la extraña entrevista que acababa de tener. En un momento había entrado a la oficina de aquella tosca mujer que lo trató como si fuera el ser más insignificante e incompetente del planeta y de repente se suponía que estaba contratado, sin preguntas, sin el típico "hábleme de usted" o "¿cuales son sus metas?" al que estaba acostumbrado en su basta experiencia en entrevistas laborales. Casi juraría que aquella mujer lo odió al instante, seguramente hubiera bailado sobre su cadáver si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Sin embargo lo había aceptado como su asistente. ¿Acaso solo planeaba una cruel venganza en su contra por no haberla tratado con respeto? Si asi era seguramente ni siquiera llegaría a los 30.

Enfocó su mirada en las puertas del ascensor que comenzaban a abrirse y sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría entero cuando vio aquella cabina infestada de mujeres que por como lo miraban estaba seguro de que se le lanzarían encima a la menor oportunidad, ya no estaba seguro si prefería estar encerrado en la oficina con su temperamental jefa o en aquel ascensor con esas mujeres que casi se lo comían con los ojos. Según parecía ni todo el dinero del mundo recompensaría la tortura que representaría trabajar en aquel escalofriante lugar.

Entró al ascensor con el ceño fruncido procurando guardar distancia con la jauría de mujeres que no dejaban de desnudarlo con la mirada y tocarlo "accidentalmente" a la menor oportunidad y tras varios segundos que parecieron eternos salió disparado del ascensor al avistar el primer piso. Caminó con rumbo a la salida mirando hacía atrás para asegurarse de que ninguna de esas locas lo estuvieran siguiendo, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo derribó en medio del suelo. Perfecto lo que le faltaba, un imbécil que no se fijaba por donde iba.

-¡Acaso eres idiota, deberías fijarte por donde andas!- refunfuñó mientras clavaba sus ojos en "el idiota" que lo había derribado. No pudo menos que quedarse turbado al ver a la causante de su caída mirándolo sorprendida tumbada sobre él con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Yo... yo... Lo siento mucho Joven Touya -Musitó con voz temblorosa mientras procuraba ponerse de pie y poner fin a la incómoda situación en la que estaba. El moreno la miró desde el suelo sintiéndose aún más confundido, aquella chica le era familiar y de hecho lo había llamado por su nombre, pero su mente aún no lograba relacionarla con sus recuerdos.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Estás bien?- Escuchó gritar a la voz de su hermana a solo unos metros y no pudo menos que mirar aún más azorado a la chica que tenía en frente, era improbable que fuera ella.. ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio para que hubiera sufrido un cambio tan drástico? La examinó de manera inconsciente una vez más y repasó incrédulo las pruebas que habían de que se trataba de Tomoyo: la voz era la misma que recordaba, llevaba la misma cascada azabache de siempre enmarecando aquella cara nívea y aquellos grandes ojos amatistas... sin embargo su apariencia no era del todo como la recordaba la ultima vez que la vió … físicamente… bueno... la amatista había cambiado bastante.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- Escuchó a su padre preguntarle mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien papá. - Contestó mientras aceptaba la mano de su progenitor y se ponía de pie. - Estaba un poco distraído y no vi cuando Daudoji se acercaba. Por cierto, no recordaba que fueras tan pesada. Hasta ahora solo el monstruo había logrado derribarme. - Comentó mientras sacudía su ropa despreocupadamente.

-No volverá a pasar Joven Touya. Me disculpo nuevamente. Con su permiso.- Balbuceó la joven mientras sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de carmín y se adentraba al ascensor siendo seguida de cerca por Sakura quien al pasar al lado de su hermano no pudo menos que lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación dejándolo aún más turbado. Era idea suya o ese dia no estaba de suerte con las mujeres.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?- Escuchó a su padre preguntarle mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¡Esa mujer está loca!- Exclamó con cierto desagrado mientras lanzaba un suspiro lleno de pesar al recordar la escalofriante media hora que había tenido que vivir ese día. Tendría pesadillas con ello el resto de su vida. Fulminó con la mirada a su padre cuando notó que contrario a estar sorprendido por la situación, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas. Era obvio que sabía todo desde el principio pero no le había dado detalles porque sabía que se negaría.

-Vamos hijo no es tan malo, Sonomi es una mujer algo… especial. Pero te llevarás muy bien con ella, ya verás.

-Tch. Llévame a esta estúpida clínica y no digas una palabra más. No quiero cometer parricidio hoy.- Gruñó mientras le pasaba el sobre que le había dado Sonomi y caminaba hacia el auto de su padre sin poder evitar preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que vio a la amatista.

\--

-Siento mucho la actitud de mi hermano, ni siendo un adulto deja de ser molesto.- Bufó Sakura mientras hacía un puchero adorable que hizo que Tomoyo esbozara una sonrisa y se sintiera tonta por su reacción de hace un rato. Se estaba comportando como toda una neurótica con esto de su apariencia y reconocía de todo corazón que ya era hora de parar de hacer tanto drama por ello, ya no estaba en América rodeada de gringos que enloquecían al ver a una asiática "bien dotada" como solían decirle. Sakura, el señor Kinomoto y hasta el mismo Touya sólo habían tenido una reacción natural a su cambio, como todo el resto del planeta, no había razón para que se pusiera tan nerviosa con cada comentario. Después de todo, quien pensaría que aquella joven flacucha y pálida con más cabello que cuerpo terminaría teniendo aquellas curvas. "Superalo ya, Tomoyo. Hoy será un gran día así que relájate." Se ordenó a sí misma mientras pensaba en como desviar sus pensamientos del tema y de esa manera recuperar la calma. Después de pensar unos segundos recordó que había algo en aquella situación que aún no le cuadraba.

-¿Y que hacía Touya aquí?- Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tenía una entrevista con tu madre. Según parece va a trabajar aquí. – La amatista la miró como si su cara fuera un chiste. ¿Su madre trabajando con un hombre? Eso tenía que verlo.

\--

-Entonces, ¿cuándo acompañarás al Señor Fujitaka a la conferencia?- Indagó la amatista mientras cepillaba el pelo de Sakura antes de irse a dormir después de aquella intensa pijamada.

-Nos iremos el domingo. Solo serán 3 días así que no creas que te dejaré sola.

-Lo sé. Solo asegúrate de aprovechar bien el tiempo.- Señaló mientras se abrazaba a si misma y juntaba los labios imitando un beso con ellos. La castaña se sonrojó al instante.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Ya, ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer.- Aseguró divertida mientras veía la cara sonrojada de su amiga, amaba lo tierna que se veía cuando se abochornaba.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuando verás a Ryu?

-Aún no lo sé.- Reconoció mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama y abrazaba una almohada contra su pecho. - Por ahora quiero relajarme y descansar.

-Tomoyo, ¿pasa algo malo con Ryu?- Indagó la castaña mientras se sentaba a su lado y veía como la cara sonriente de su amiga desaparecía al hablar de su novio. Ella no era la persona más brillante del planeta pero estaba segura de que no expulsar fuegos artificiales por los ojos cuando se hablaba de la pareja no era precisamente una buena señal.

-No. Para nada. Es solo que quiero darle una sorpresa y aún estoy muy nerviosa, si quiero que todo salga bien tengo que calmarme primero.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

-Bueno… creo que…- Se acercó a su oído y con algo de dificultad soltó la resolución que tenía en mente. La castaña dio un respingo aturdida.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!- Preguntó azorada sin medir el volumen de su voz haciendo que la amatista tuviera que cubrirle la boca.

-Bueno... aún estoy un poco dudosa. Es decir, quería dar ese paso después de casarme y eso… pero ya tenemos mucho tiempo juntos y…

-Sólo son 2 años y medio. Yo y Shaoran tenemos 7 y... bueno… jamás hemos hecho… ¡eso!

-Lo sé.- Lamentó la amatista mientras se cubría el rostro con la almohada. -Es lo que me digo cada día, pero los demás me dicen que ustedes son algún tipo de extraterrestre, que la gente normal no tarda tanto para profundizar su relación.

-Es lo que también me dicen en la universidad, pero Shaoran siempre dice que para que una relación sea fuerte no hay necesidad de pasarse de la raya. Es decir, claro que nos besamos y eso, pero siempre tratamos de dedicar más tiempo a conversar y divertirnos que en intimar. Ya no soy una niña Tomoyo y estoy totalmente segura que cuando viva ese momento quiero que sea con Shaoran, pero no es necesario apresurarse.

-Si, tienes toda la razón. Te juro que desearía mucho que Ryu pensara como ustedes, pero el tiene otros ideales. Para él, ya debimos dar ese paso hace un tiempo.

-¿Y eso que? Es obvio que no quieres hacerlo, él debería respetar tu deseo y no insistirte. No puede obligarte a hacer algo con lo que no te sientes cómoda.

-Tranquila, no me esta obligando a nada, solo, bueno, me ha expresado su sentir y en serio valoro que sea sincero conmigo.

\- Esa es una forma diplomática de decirlo. – Señaló la castaña mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño. Tomoyo sintió el deseo de fotografiar aquella cara enojada tan adorable, pero sabía que su amiga en serio estaba enojada, debía tomarla en serio.

-Sakurita admiro mucho la relación que tienes con Shaoran, en serio. – Aseguró la nívea mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña que no parecía dispuesta a cambiar la expresión de su rostro. - Yo y Ryu no somos como ustedes, es decir… ustedes tardaron años para darse un primer beso y aún después duraron meses para darse un segundo y aún ahora no creo que siquiera hayan usado jamás la lengua cuando lo hacen…

-¡TOMOYO!

-¡Ves lo que digo! Para mi es tan normal que no me avergüenza hablar de ello. Yo y Ryu hemos cruzado muchas etapas ya, las demás cosas ya no son tan emocionantes como al principio, ahora lo que nos queda es…

-¡Sólo estas repitiendo lo que te dice Ryu!

-Solo estoy siendo realista Sakura.- Replicó mientras se ponía de pie y se cruzaba de brazos frente a la ventana. La castaña lanzó un suspiro de impotencia ante aquella situación. Ese Ryu jamás fue de su agrado, había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerla, creía que Tomoyo merecía alguien mucho mejor pero ella parecía estar empecinada con aquella relación tan apresurada. Se levantó de la cama y caminando hacia la amatista la abrazó por la espalda mientras de puntillas apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. La amatista sostuvo sus brazos mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabeza.

-Solo prométeme que lo pensaras bien antes de dar ese paso, que solo harás eso si en verdad quieres hacerlo.

-De acuerdo – Soltó tratando de parecer convencida mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de dejarse envolver por aquella calidez, sabía que su amiga se preocupaba por ella y solo quería que fuera feliz, pero no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de vivir en un cuento de hadas como el suyo con Shaoran. Y lamentablemente ella no era la excepción.

\--

Y ahí está. Capítulo 3. Otro capítulo más en que se cocinan muchas cosas. Ya aparecieron las dos Amamiya restantes para alterar los nervios de Touya. Jajá. ¿Cómo le irá al moreno con una jefa como Sonomi y siendo el único hombre de esa parte de la empresa? No quisiera estar en sus o ven, Tomoyo ya no es la misma niña soñadora de antes, ahora tiene algunos conflictos emocionales bastante serios. ¿Que tanto esconderá la amatista después de aquellos dos años lejos de todo y de todos?Aparte Sakura y Fujitaka tienen un viaje muy pronto. ¿Qué se estará cocinando para que Tomoyo moleste a Sakura con ello? Esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Perdonen que no haya SxS en este capítulo, les prometo que cuando por fin llegue será muy bueno. Nuestros niños van a crecer apresuradamente y eso no le va a gustar nada a Touya. Después de todo no es lo mismo decir las cosas que hacerlas y aunque nuestros chiquillos sean bastante puros descubrirán que hay ocasiones en la que es fácil perder el autodominio.Así que si pensaban que ya el moreno tenía mucho drama en su vida. ¡Pues no! Aún falta mucho más. Pero tranquilos, cuando las cosas parecen estarse derrumbando puede que más bien se estén colocando en su lugar, así que no se preocupen por él, porque pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Y a partir de aquí los reviews:

Pepsipez: Eso seria maravilloso. Ojalá y tal vez esta historia que originalmente estoy escribiendo como entretenimiento cale un poco más hondo en ti y en los demás lectores. Te cuento que parte de lo que escribo es basado en experiencias personales, es decir no es que me he visto en las situaciones directas que narro sino en la obligación de perdonar a alguien que a mi punto de vista me ha hecho mucho daño a propósito, al verme envuelta en esas situaciones y haber salido victoriosa, otorgando el verdadero perdón, he comprobado lo reparador que puede ser soltar todos los sentimientos negativos que hay en nuestro corazón hacia alguna persona. Aún más también he descubierto que hay un culpable en cada víctima y una víctima en cada culpable, que nos decantemos por incluir a alguien en uno u otro grupo depende de la perspectiva en la que uno lo vea, una vez tienes todos los detalles las cosas son muy diferentes. En fin, espero que poco a poco la historia te vaya mostrando todo eso y que así, como siempre haces, me cuentes todo lo que vas viendo en mi historia tanto bueno como malo. Para mi es muy valiosa tu opinión. Gracias por todo y éxito.

Yi jie-san: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Espero que me sigas dando tu opinión de los demás capítulos. Siempre serán bien recibidos tus valiosos comentarios.

Cleilis:Muchas gracias por tu animador review. Es bueno saber que alguien con experiencia sigue mi trabajo. Espero que me sigas dejando tus observaciones y me digas incluso en que puedo mejorar. Gracias por seguir la historia.Cualquier observación, comentario o pregunta, estoy dispuesta a prestarle atención así que dejen sus reviews. Siempre serán bien recibidos. Con esto dicho muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en una próxima.

Att: Leah05


	4. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo Clamp.

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 4: Reencuentro_**

-Como te dije, son solo 4 horas de vuelo. A eso de las 12 pm mi celular estará listo para recibir llamadas, así que cualquier cosa que pase, por pequeña que parezca, no dejes de llamarme. – Explicó mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga y la miraba con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Si Sakurita. Ya me lo dijiste como 100 veces.- Replicó con una sonrisa, conmovida por el interés de la castaña.– Voy a estar bien, sobreviví un año completo lejos de ti, podré hacerlo 3 días.

-Pero aún así…

-Sakura… Tranquilízate, si. Todo estará bien. – Aseguró mientras apretaba aun más sus manos y no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. Imaginarse todo lo que viviría la castaña no hizo menos que despertar su vieja Tomoyo interior y llenarla de una emoción indescriptible. - ¡Cómo me encantaría grabarlos! ¡Se verán tan divinos! -Exclamó sin poder ocultar un poco de decepción por perderse aquel épico momento.

-Aún puedes venir, es decir, se que Sonomi puede conseguirte algún vuelo. Habrá muchas habitaciones y…

-Sakurita, gracias. Pero en serio estaré bien.- Ya era la vigésima vez que le decía lo mismo. Aunque enserio amaría ir sabía que solo sería un estorbo, lo mejor que podía hacer por su amiga era quedarse en Tomoeda y sobrevivir a su ausencia hasta el miércoles. Soltó las manos de la castaña y la estrechó entre sus brazos tratando de transmitirle seguridad. - Recuerda que quiero saber cada detalle, así que asegúrate de traer algo que contar digno de la gran Cardcaptor. – Demandó a su oído y una sensación de bienestar llenó su alma cuando escuchó reír a la castaña, seguramente porque había recordado las miles de veces en que la había llamado de esa manera cuando eran niñas y tenían grandes aventuras. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces en que ella era la que daba consejos y ánimos a su amiga!

-Ya es hora hija.- Ambas escucharon decir a Fujitaka detrás de ellas y supieron que era la señal para que se separaran. La castaña miró a la amatista buscando en sus ojos una mínima señal de que debía quedarse con ella en Tomoeda, pero al notar que la sonrisa sempiterna de su amiga no se daría el lujo de desaparecer soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación. Tomó su pequeña maleta y acercándose a su padre siguió su camino hasta la cabina de vuelo. Se dio la vuelta un segundo antes de atravesar la puerta y vio a Tomoyo agitando la mano en despedida mientras seguía sonriendo. En cuestión de segundos la castaña terminó de perderse junto a su padre y cuando Tomoyo supo que no la vería más, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso. No pudo evitar sentir como ya no era capaz de mantener aquella sonrisa de marca y un nudo en el estómago comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Una vez más, estaba completamente sola.

\--

-Entonces no podremos almorzar juntas hoy.- Concluyó la amatista mientras hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Anteriormente Sonomi le había prometido solemnemente que inmediatamente se fuera Sakura ella se encargaría de almorzar todos los días con ella. Pero como pasaba usualmente eso no sería posible ese día.

-Lo siento mucho Tomy. Se que te lo prometí, pero en serio tengo muchísimo trabajo, hasta Kinomoto se saltará el almuerzo para que avancemos antes de que él se vaya a la universidad. ¡Te imaginas! Tendré que pasarme la tarde con él, en vez de con mi querida hija. ¡Soy tan miserable!- Exclamó en un lamento que le sacó una risita a Tomoyo.

-No será tan malo mamá. Kinomoto es un poco frío, pero es un buen chico. Además se que estás satisfecha con su trabajo aunque no quieras admitirlo.

-Tch, solo ha tenido suerte.

-Ay mamá, eres un caso.- Comentó divertida mientras se imaginaba a esos dos especímenes hambrientos y trabajando en la misma oficina. Tal vez después de todo uno de los dos si tendría derecho a quejarse y no precisamente su madre. – En fin mamá, te dejo para que sigas. Hablamos más tarde. Que puedas avanzar.

-Gracias querida. Te amo.

-Yo también mamá, bye.

Tras colgar la llamada se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras miraba al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. "Bueno Tomoyo. Devuelta a los viejos tiempos." Se dijo a sí misma con pesar mientras trataba de pensar en algo en lo que pudiera entretenerse, tal vez repetiría por milésima vez los videos de las aventuras de Sakura o tal vez cosería o hornearía algo, como había hecho durante toda su niñez y adolescencia. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió con amargura. Era irónico que teniendo tan enorme mansión a su disposición no tuviera con quien compartirla.

\--

-Ya estoy en casa- Anunció el castaño mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada. Había recibido un mensaje de su madre diciendo que necesitaba que regresara de la oficina en el almuerzo para atender un asunto urgente, pero en lugar de ser recibido por la bienvenida de su madre, un afectuoso saludo de parte de Wei o una molesta e inesperada tacleada de una de sus hermanas, todo se quedó inusualmente silencioso, casi como si el único ser viviente en toda la casa fuera él.

Era tan extraño, ¿para que rayos interrumpirían su trabajo si nadie estaría en casa? O se trataba de una mala broma o había pasado algo repentino que los había obligado a abandonar a todos la casa. Sabiendo perfectamente que su madre jamás se prestaría para algo tan bajo como una broma no tuvo otra opción que decantarse por la segunda opción.

Tomó su teléfono dispuesto a llamar a alguno de los miembros de la casa para descubrir que pasaba, cuando escuchó cuchicheos provenientes del despacho de su madre. Caminó con decisión hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta de par en par quedándose paralizado ante lo que veían sus ojos. Permaneció así unos instantes como si esperara que la visión que tenía en frente desapareciera en cualquier momento, como si pensara que lo que veía era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Paseó su vista alrededor de él, y notó como su madre y Wei lo miraban con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus hermanas se abrazaban una a la otra emocionadas por la reacción de su hermanito ante aquella sorpresa y una quinta persona lo miraba complacido con la eterna sonrisa paternal que siempre le brindaba. Aún aturdido miró de nuevo a la persona frente a él y sintió como su corazón latía sin control al verla aún ahí en el mismo lugar, con la misma sonrisa, con la misma mirada llena de amor, con los mismos ojos esmeraldas que había amado desde siempre y aquella aura tan agradable que siempre lo llenaba de un bienestar indescriptible.

-¡¿Sakura?!- Preguntó casi en un susurro como si temiera que mencionar su nombre rompiera aquel instante casi perfecto, como si creyera que despertaría en cualquier momento si hacía mucho ruido. Dio varios pasos al frente con lentitud, sintiendo que de repente sus pies pesaban una tonelada y una vez estuvo frente a ella tocó su rostro con la palma de su mano acariciando con devoción cada centímetro de su mejilla. Ella ladeó su rostro buscando sentir a plenitud aquella caricia y le brindó una sonrisa, sonrisa que él no dudó en corresponder. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, solo disfrutando de la relativa cercanía, de la sensación de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo aire, el mismo sentimiento. Aquella gratificante sensación de que por fin estaban juntos otra vez.

-¿Qué estás esperando Xiao Lang? ¡Bésala!- Gritó Fuutie comenzando a desesperarse por la pasividad de los chicos.

-Si hermanito. Vino hasta acá sólo para verte, deberías hacer más que sólo quedarte ahí sin decir nada. -Secundó Feimei compartiendo el mismo anhelo de su hermana. El castaño lanzó un suspiro lleno de fastidio preguntando al cielo que era lo tan malo que había hecho para tener hermanas tan molestas.

-Ya basta chicas. Dejen a su hermano en paz. Los jóvenes deben tener mucho de que hablar así que lo mejor es que le demos algo de espacio.- Demandó Ieran haciendo que todos abandonaran el lugar, a la vez que sus dos hijas no paraban de lanzar quejidos llenos de inconformidad.

Antes de abandonar la habitación Fujitaka colocó una mano en el hombro del castaño a modo de saludo y después de brindarle una sonrisa abandonó el despacho. Poco a poco el bullicio provocado por los reclamos de sus hermanas fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en un agradable silencio.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Preguntó por fin el castaño sintiéndose en libertad de hablar con ella ahora que no tenían varios pares de ojos observándolos. Sus frentes yacían unidas y su voz era baja, por la sospecha de que sus hermanas podían estar escondidas por ahí tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-Hace una hora.- Contestó la castaña imitando la voz baja de Shaoran mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuanto tiempo se quedarán?

-Hasta el miércoles. El jueves tengo clases en la universidad.

-Pues en ese caso debería aprovechar el tiempo. ¿No crees?- Comentó mientras subía sus manos hasta la mandíbula de la castaña para levantarla hasta donde él pudiera alcanzarla. Acercó su boca a la de ella y saboreó con lentitud los labios de su novia que no dudó en corresponder el beso. Una electrizante sensación de alegría y satisfacción recorrió sus cuerpos. El castaño se separó de ella y sonrió contra sus labios.

-Si, es tan bueno como siempre.- Susurró con la voz ligeramente enronquecida haciendo que se le erizara la piel a la castaña. ¿Era idea suya o la voz de Shaoran era más profunda que antes? - Quisiera seguir… pero no puedo estar tranquilo cuando estoy siendo vigilado.- Dijo casi en un sollozo. La castaña no pudo menos que sonreír ante la declaración. No le importaría perderse un rato más en aquella agradable sensación pero tampoco se sentía tranquila con aquellas personas que husmeaban detrás de la puerta.

-Si quieren ver una escena cursi, vayan al cine. – Bufó Shaoran en voz alta para que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta de que podía sentir su presencia. A los pocos segundos escuchó el sonido de ellas huyendo lo más rápido posible. Tomó la mano de la castaña para reunirse con los demás y antes de salir besó sus dedos con devoción.

-Estoy feliz de que vinieras.- Confirmó mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía. La castaña sintió que miles de mariposas volaban en su estómago.

-Yo también.- Aseguró y luego se dejó guiar hasta donde estaban los demás.

\--

Miró por milésima vez la pantalla de su teléfono pensando en si debía marcar o no. Sabía que Sakura le había dicho que desde las 12 estaría disponible para atender sus llamadas pero no dejaba de sentir que si llamaba interrumpiría algo importante. Es decir, ¡era el gran reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran! Debían tener tantas cosas por hablar, por contarse, por compartir. Se odiaría si interrumpiera algún momento romántico entre ellos. Okey, okey, lo sabía. Eso era justo lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ellos comenzaron a salir. Era tanto su deseo de grabar sus reacciones y mejores momentos que al final, terminaba interrumpiéndolos en los instantes más emocionantes. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez esa era la razón por la que habían tardado tanto para darse el primer beso. Sin embargo, un buen día Sakura le contó con emoción todo lo que sintió cuando ese momento llegó, (momento en el que por cierto ella no estaba presente). Ahí comenzó a comprender que si quería que la relación de su amiga siguiera avanzando debía darles espacio para desarrollar sus sentimientos. Así, poco a poco, fue inventándose excusas para dejarlos a solas, y al ver los buenos resultados que aquello traía, fue haciéndolo una costumbre. Eso hizo más feliz a Sakura y eso le dio mucho gusto… pero ahí descubrió que sin Sakura no tenía a nadie a quien hablar ni con quien estar. Poco a poco sus días se redujeron a una constante cuenta regresiva para recibir la llamada de Sakura contándole todas sus experiencias con Shaoran. Con los años aquello le dejaba un vacío emocional que consistía en una pregunta constante en su corazón: ¿Algún día viviría ella algo similar o sería para siempre la amiga que sirve de tercero?. Pasó años preguntándose lo mismo... hasta que un buen día conoció a Ryu…

Como si lo llamara con el pensamiento escuchó una notificación en el teléfono que usaba cuando estaba en Estados Unidos y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de él. Después de todo, era la única persona que no sabía que ella estaba en Japón. No es que no quisiera que lo supiera… simplemente sabía que no le haría nada de gracia la idea de que su novia tenía toda una semana en el país y aún no lo hubiera visitado, y no es que no quisiera verlo, no, es que Sakura se había asegurado de no dejarla ni un segundo sola después de contarle sus intenciones, casi parecía su sombra, era como si quisiera asegurarse de que no hiciera aquello que ella consideraba una locura, en el momento en que la dejara sola. En buena parte se lo agradecía, había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho las cosas y se había dado cuenta que no estaba tan segura de aquello como creía y que hasta cierto grado tal y como dijo Sakura se había dejado moldear por los deseos y pensamientos de Ryu y había echado a un lado sus propios principios, su propia ideología, su propia personalidad. ¿Pero en aquello consistía el amor, no? En hacer sacrificios a favor de su objeto de cariño, cambiando todo aquello que impidiera la felicidad de su ser querido, renunciando a lo que hiciera falta para mantener aquel sentimiento. ¿Actuar por amor no siempre era lo correcto?

Tomó el teléfono y miró el mensaje que acababa de recibir y una parte de ella sintió haber recibido la respuesta a su pregunta interna.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Sin poderlo evitar sonrió al leer aquello. Era natural que a las 7:00 pm de Japón él pensara que ella apenas se había levantado de su cama (En estados unidos debían ser las 6:00 am y el sabía que ella era una madrugadora empedernida). Cada mañana en su estancia en América recibía un mensaje similar de su parte. Ese gesto que se había convertido en una costumbre en sus dos años de noviazgo, siempre la hacía sentir especial. Era una palmadita a su autoestima saber que había alguien allá fuera que estaba pendiente de su despertar para darle los buenos días a pesar de la diferencia horaria. No importaba lo que los demás pudieran decirle, para ella ese mensaje era una confirmación de que Ryu la amaba y un recordatorio de que ella debía corresponder de la misma manera a ese amor.

-Buen día querido. He amanecido de maravilla. ¿Qué tal el resto de tu día?

-Ya sabes el trabajo ha sido un caos, apenas llego a casa.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que planes tienes para está noche?

-Nada interesante. Creo que solo veré alguna película y dormiré temprano, estoy en serio agotado. Aunque sabes… si estuvieras aquí podría aprovechar mejor el tiempo, tal vez liberar un poco de estrés. – Leyó el mensaje y inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior, sabía que aquello sólo era una propuesta indirecta. Ryu siempre decía que para los hombres el sexo era la mejor manera de liberar estrés, así que era obvio que su intención cuando volvieran a verse era justo llevar a cabo aquel deseo. La pregunta era si ella estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, si en verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer aquel sacrificio por amor. Miró su alrededor unos segundos y pensó en lo que había sentido durante aquella tarde en la soledad de aquella habitación. Cuando estaba con Ryu no se sentía así, era el centro de atención de alguien que le decía cosas agradables y la hacía sentir especial, esa era una sensación que no quería perder, que no quería dejar de sentir. Era algo por lo que creía valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas. En ese momento, tal vez podamos conversarlo y ver que pasa. -Contestó por fin sintiendo que la respuesta a sus dudas estaba a la vista. Ryu era su respuesta.

-Eso sería estupendo. Ya casi es hora de tus clases. Hablamos más tarde. Te amo Tomoyo.

-Yo más Ryu.- Contestó y se quedó estática sentada en el borde de la cama. Paseó su vista por el inmenso armario y se detuvo en un hermoso vestido verde que Ryu le había enviado en su último cumpleaños, era un poco más corto de lo que acostumbraba a usar, pero estaba segura de que él no podría borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al verla llegar en ese atavío. Sonrió ante la idea y caminó con decisión hasta la ducha dispuesta a hacer lo que le dictaba el corazón en esos momentos.

\--

-¿De que querías hablarnos hijo?- Preguntó Ieran una vez estuvieron a solas mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su hijo. El brillo en su mirada no había desaparecido desde que había visto a Sakura, pero ahora podía percibir algo más en aquellos luceros ámbar.

-Bueno, he estado pensándolo toda la tarde… y creo que quiero hacerlo hoy.- Explicó seriamente provocando que tanto su madre como Fujitaka abrieran los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Acaso estaba hablando de…

-Te refieres a lo que me comentaste por teléfono.- Indagó Fujitaka mientras miraba con interés al castaño que no dudó en asentir.

-Si me da el permiso me gustaría dar un paseo con ella en unos minutos. Allí aprovecharé la oportunidad.

-¿Pero no crees que es algo pronto? Es decir, se que hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces pero ella acaba de llegar y está agotada. Aun faltan dos días para que vuelvan a Japón, puedes hacerlo mañana.

-Estoy consciente de ello madre, pero siento que éste es el momento, siento que no tiene sentido esperar ni un segundo más cuando esto es lo que quiero hacer.- Vio a su madre intentar tomar la palabra para soltar una nueva réplica pero fue interrumpida por Fujitaka antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-Por mi puedes hacerlo. Tienes mi permiso.- Confirmó el hombre de mirada avellana mientras le regalaba una sonrisa conciliadora. Después de agradecer con una reverencia a su comprensivo suegro, dirigió su mirada a su madre buscando su respuesta. Ieran dejó salir un gran suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Supongo que si su padre no se opone yo no tengo nada que replicar.- Dijo finalmente deteniendo a su hijo antes de que le agradeciera. – Quiero que estén aquí antes de la cena, sabes Shaoran que no es prudente que estén solos por mucho tiempo, podrían...

-Lo sé mamá. Estaremos aquí antes del anochecer. Es una promesa. -Aseguró levantando su mano en juramento y esbozando una gran sonrisa. Después de inclinarse nuevamente en señal de reverencia salió a prisa en dirección a Sakura. Su madre lo siguió con la mirada sin poder creer lo mucho que había cambiado su hijo, la manera en que había pasado de ser un niño malhumorado y cascarrabias a ser aquel hombre enamorado y decidido que tenía en frente hace unos segundos. Debía reconocer que cuando él le había comentado las intenciones que tenía, le pareció una completa locura, un simple capricho de adolescente enamorado, pero ahora que lo veía tomar la mano de su novia y sonreír de esa manera, estaba completamente segura de que aquella era la mejor decisión.

\--

Tomoyo se miró una vez más en el espejo sintiéndose satisfecha con el resultado. Seguro Ryu no dejaría de decirle lo hermosa que estaba después de verla de aquella manera. Recogió el paquete que contenía el regalo que le había comprado antes de salir de América y después de respirar profundo para darse ánimos, caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir de la casa. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla sintió la vibración del celular y sacándolo de su cartera se dispuso a atender la llamada.

"Sakura"- Susurró al leer el nombre de aquel contacto. Si Sakura se enteraba de a donde iba seguramente la convencería de reconsiderarlo. Cerró los ojos y después de disculparse en un susurro, apagó el celular y lo depositó sobre una repisa cercana. Respiró profundo una vez más tratando de eliminar aquella sensación de inseguridad que comenzaba a hacer mella en su corazón y una vez se sintió más serena atravesó la puerta decidida a retomar su camino.

\--

-¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?- Indagó la castaña mientras veía al castaño conducir por las congestionadas calles de Hong Kong.

-Es una sorpresa. El chiste de las sorpresas es justamente que no debes saber que es.- Contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa, provocando un adorable puchero de parte de la castaña. -Si sigues haciendo eso detendré el auto y voy a besarte.- Amenazó mientras divertido veía las mejillas de ella teñirse de rojo. No importaba cuán sincero se había vuelto últimamente, ni cuantas veces la había besado, ella seguía teniendo la misma adorable reacción ante ese tipo de declaraciones. Inexplicablemente el hecho de que su novia fuera tan inocente y pura no hacía más que aumentar el deseo que tenía hacia ella. Sino fuera porque apenas le llevaba algo menos de un año bien podría decir que tenía algún complejo de lolita o algo así. Sea cual sea la razón, verla sonrojada en aquellos momentos no hacía más que hacerlo desear cumplir su amenaza, pero en ese momento tenía planes aún más importantes.

-Te aseguro que te encantará.- Se limitó a decir mientras trataba de mantener la vista fija en el camino y de esa manera olvidar la terrible tentación que tenía en el asiento de copiloto. Ya tendría tiempo de desquitársela.

Después de unos 10 minutos llegaron al lugar que se proponían. Unas esquinas antes, Shaoran insistió en colocarle una venda en los ojos así que incapaz de ver, al sentir el carro detenerse la castaña supo que habían llegado a su destino. Con cuidado, el castaño la ayudó a salir y después de colocarla justo en el lugar que quería, le desató la venda. Sakura no supo como reaccionar.

-Recuerdas que te dije que pensaba mudarme de casa. Pues aquí es.- Anunció el castaño mientras ella aún no salía de su estupor. Recordaba que el castaño le había comentado aquella idea, pero siempre pensó que alquilaría algún departamento o algo así. Lo que tenía en frente era una hermosa casa para una gran familia, no para un hombre soltero.

-Entremos.- Solicitó el castaño mientras la tomaba de la mano y abría el cerrojo. Después de encender las luces, paredes pintadas de diferentes tonalidades de rosa se hacían visibles ante ellos. Una hermosa escalera en mármol y grandes ventanas de cristal daban a aquella vivienda un aire cálido y a la vez dulce. Sakura miraba todo maravillada cuando él comenzó a halar su mano y la llevó en un recorrido por la sala, el patio, los baños y por último las habitaciones de la espaciosa casa, terminando en una amplia alcoba con una pequeña terraza y una vista maravillosa.

-¡Es hermoso Shaoran!- Exclamó por fin la castaña que se había pasado el paseo sin poder ocultar la emoción que le causaba cada mínimo detalle de la casa.

-Aún no está amueblado así que no se ve tan hermosa como es en realidad.

-No importa, casi puedo imaginarme cada detalle. Se verá preciosa. ¿Pero no te sentirás incómodo con una casa tan grande y solo tu viviendo aquí?

-De hecho mis planes no son vivir sólo, al menos no dentro de unos meses.- Aseguró mientras daba unos pasos para salir de la terraza y daba la espalda a Sakura quien se quedó un poco confundida con la declaración.

-¿Wei vendrá a vivir contigo otra vez?

-No. Wei está amañado en la mansión. Yo tengo en mente alguien distinto.

-¿Distinto? ¿A quien te refieres? – Preguntó aún más confundida sin poder adivinar de quien se trataba. Shaoran se dio la vuelta para mirarla y notó que sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban una duda genuina poniendo en evidencia que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir. Sintiendo su corazón rebosar de ternura se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía.

-Me refiero a ti.- Susurró provocando que la castaña abriera los ojos de par en par. Los ojos del castaño brillaban llenos de emoción, como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo realmente especial. Soltando su rostro y dando un paso hacia atrás adoptó una posición de rodillas ante ella. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo de repente. ¿Acaso aquello significaba...?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Lo escuchó preguntarle y no pudo menos que llevar sus manos a la boca tratando de evitar que un grito ensordecedor saliera de sus labios, cambió su mirada del castaño a aquel hermoso anillo una y otra vez tratando de confirmar si lo que estaba pasando era en verdad real, si de verdad su novio le estaba proponiendo que fuera su esposa y que viviera allí mismo junto a él. Incapaz de articular alguna palabra, se limitó a asentir provocando que la sonrisa de Shaoran se ensanchara y poniéndose de pie la abrazara con fuerza besando su frente con devoción. Tomando su mano izquierda se dispuso a colocarle el anillo tras lo cual besó sus dedos sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y enjugaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar los ojos de la castaña.

-Te amo.- Susurró mientras volvía a tomar su rostro y depositaba un beso en los labios de la castaña que no dejaban de temblar de la emoción. Aún no había sido capaz de decir palabra pero por como lo miraba sabía que ella estaba tan feliz como él. La abrazó nuevamente escondiéndola en su pecho besando su frente una vez más, incapaz de estarse tranquilo por la emoción que sentía. Un agradable silencio los envolvió mientras sentían como la brisa fría de la noche los felicitaba por aquel memorable momento.

-¿Entonces todo esto, lo hiciste para mi?- Preguntó por fin Sakura con la voz ligeramente afectada y el castaño no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Cada detalle. Tenía un poco de miedo que con ver las paredes rosas te dieras cuenta y se arruinara la sorpresa.

-Pensé que era la pintura que tenía el dueño original.

-El dueño original soy yo. -Reconoció, provocando que la castaña lo mirara sorprendida.

-Es decir que…

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos meses. Traté de que tuviera las cosas que más te gustan de tu casa, y algunos detalles que me has soplado sin querer. La verdad es que las cosas no salieron del todo como pedí, pero si hay algo que no te guste podemos mejorarlo después.

-¿Bromeas? Es perfecta. Me encanta.

-Me alegra escucharlo.- Reconoció mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo, en esos momentos estaba seguro de que todo aquel esfuerzo había valido la pena. Sakura lo miró más fijamente y no pudo evitar apreciar que Shaoran se veía aún más adulto que antes. De hecho en esos instantes se veía seductoramente apuesto, era como si allí, bajo la luz del sol ocultándose, le atrajera más que nunca y lo único que quisiera era besarlo toda la noche. Sintiendo que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se zafó como pudo de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la habitación buscando recuperar un poco del aire que había perdido.

-Entonces esta será nuestra habitación. -Comentó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa mientras caminaba dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Así es. Las otras dos son para nuestros hijos. Aunque más tarde habrá que ampliar la casa, hay que construir el resto para la docena de niños que quiero que tengamos.- Dijo para picarla un poco no pudiendo aguantar la risa cuando la vio darse la vuelta y mirarlo aturdida.

-¿¡Docena!?

-Es broma. – Le aseguró mientras reía y se acercaba a ella volviendo a tomar su rostro, besando su frente conmovido de que en serio fuera tan ingenua. Tener hijos si estaba en sus planes pero tantos sería una exageración. - Me conformo con dos. Tal vez tres. Claro, si estás de acuerdo.

-Creo que está bien.- Dijo ahora más tranquila sonriendo al imaginarse aquellos niños correteando por toda la casa y llamándola mamá.- Dormir aquí será muy agradable, es una habitación muy fresca. – Comentó sintiendo de nuevo como la fría brisa nocturna se colaba desde la terraza y los envolvía. El castaño vio en ello una nueva oportunidad de provocar una reacción adorable en ella y no pudo resistirse.

-Si. Aunque dormir no es precisamente lo que más deseo hacer aquí.- Comentó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa ladina haciendo que la castaña enrojeciera al instante. Aprovechando que estaba aturdida bajó sus manos hasta su vientre y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su blusa, haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos aún más azorada, sorprendida por el repentino comportamiento de Shaoran. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se paralizaba sin remedio sin poder tolerar la sensación electrizante que comenzó a recorrerla ante el roce, pero de repente sintió que lo que comenzó como una caricia se convertía en una oleada de cosquillas. ¿Como pudo caer otra vez en aquella trampa?

-¡No por favor!- Suplicó en un grito mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo buscando zafarse de la tortura que con una sonrisa maliciosa Shaoran se disponía a llevar a cabo. Pataleó y se arrastró por media habitación buscando zafarse sin éxito, hasta que en un movimiento rápido el castaño se colocó sobre ella aprisionándola bajo sus piernas y deteniendo sus muñecas con una de sus manos.

-¡Ahora no podrás escapar!- Anunció triunfante mientras deslizaba su mano libre bajo su blusa nuevamente, y daba rienda suelta a su pequeña tortura, mientras ella se movía tratando de zafarse inútilmente. Cuando Shaoran sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio de tanto reír, se detuvo y la miró con la misma sonrisa maliciosa del principio.

-Creo que ya te había advertido que cuando te hago cosquillas lo mejor es que te rindas. No puedes derrotarme.- Declaró triunfante mientras miraba complacido el estado de la castaña. No entendía del todo el porqué, pero hacerle cosquillas era algo que siempre disfrutaba.

-Eso no es justo. Sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas.- Replicó la castaña haciendo un puchero. Shaoran sintió la misma sensación que lo abordó en el auto y sonrió de lado.

-¡Te lo advertí!- Exclamó y aprisionando sus manos contra el suelo abordó sus labios. Comenzó con un suave roce casi infantil hasta que sintió la necesidad de profundizarlo un poco más. Deslizó sus labios de arriba a abajo lentamente, mientras sentía el dulce sabor de lo que sospechaba debía ser el labial de Sakura. Sonrió ante la idea de que ella se hubiera puesto un labial de sabor pensando en el momento en que él la besara, y sintiéndose extasiado con la idea, presionó sus labios aún más contra los de ella robándole el aliento. Permaneció besándola de esa manera hasta que escuchó salir de sus labios un leve gemido. Separó sus labios de los de ella para contemplarla, impresionado por aquel sonido involuntario que nunca antes había escuchado salir de la castaña. Sakura yacía enrojecida, avergonzada de su propia reacción mientras respiraba con dificultad. Al contemplarla tendida en el suelo, con los labios ligeramente sonrosados, yaciendo bajo sus caderas, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de su cuerpo. Perdiendo el control de si mismo soltó las manos de la castaña y aprisionó su rostro entre sus dedos besándola con más intensidad de lo que jamás lo había hecho, provocando que más gemidos salieran de la boca de la castaña. Extasiado por aquel sonido que en ese momento le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado, dio pequeños toques con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella mientras exploraba aquella gratificante sensación que le provocaba aquella nueva y hasta ahora desconocida forma de besarla. Al no sentir rechazo de parte de ella se atrevió a adentrarla un poco más moviéndola de un lado a otro en un sediento jugueteo, provocando que los gemidos de la castaña aumentaran en intensidad y forma. Sintiendo una necesidad más allá de sus límites una de sus manos abandonó la cara de la castaña y comenzó a bajar lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus piernas haciendo que ella se retorciera bajo él. Una vez llegó al punto más bajo en que podía alcanzarla mientras la besaba, inició su camino de regreso un poco más arriba de sus pantorrillas encontrándose con una parte de su piel que sospechaba debían ser el inicio de sus glúteos, aquellos que por mucho que le avergonzara admitirlo se había quedado observando más de una vez y que había deseado tocar y sentir. Vacilando un poco deslizó sus dedos con lentitud en aquella parte, alertando los sentidos de Sakura que hasta ese momento parecía complacida con sus inesperadas caricias.

-Shaoran no…- Soltó con dificultad haciendo que el castaño azorado se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se había dejado llevar. Se levantó de sobre ella con algo de torpeza y dificultad sonrojándose al notar la deplorable condición en la que sus actos habían dejado la ropa de la castaña. Se sentó a un lado de ella mirando en la dirección contraria soltando un "Lo siento" casi inaudible, molesto consigo mismo por la forma en que había actuado.

-Está bien. Creo que hoy estamos un poco emocionados. – Reconoció la castaña mientras con nerviosismo arreglaba como podía sus prendas de vestir poniéndose de pie para colocar todo en su lugar. El castaño hizo lo mismo sin mirarla ni un segundo y después de un largo e incómodo silencio la invitó a dejar el lugar. No se atrevió ni siquiera a tomarla de la mano para salir de allí. Hasta que no encontrara una explicación para su conducta no quería volver a acercarse a ella demasiado.

\--

-Lo siento Sakura. No se que pasó conmigo. – Dijo por fin el castaño después de llevar un buen trecho del camino en silencio. Sentía mucha ira hacia si mismo por haberla ultrajado de esa manera. Se suponía que aquella tarde regresarían a la casa llenos de alegría, pero lo único que había conseguido era que una sensación de incomodidad y culpa llenara el ambiente.

-No te disculpes. Se que no actuarías así normalmente, más bien fue como si alguien diferente estuviera actuando en tu cuerpo. De hecho, creo que a mi me pasó lo mismo.

-Pero tú fuiste quien me detuviste.

-Si, pero solo porque recordé algo que le dije a Tomoyo hace unos días. "No es necesario apresurarse" . Es lo que siempre dices.

-Si, eso es lo que creo. Por eso no me explico porque actúe de esa manera.- Dijo con decepción hacia si mismo. La castaña se sintió algo culpable de que Shaoran se sintiera así y queriendo dar un enfoque positivo a la situación colocó su mano sobre la de él que en ese momento se disponía a cambiar la velocidad del auto para que se detuviera.

-¿Puedo decirte un secreto?- Dijo una vez notó que la mirada del castaño estaba sobre ella. Él se quedó un poco confundido por lo repentino de aquella pregunta pero aún así asintió en respuesta.

– Si claro.

\- Aunque me siento algo extraña por lo que pasó, fue muy... agradable.

-Si lo fue.- Afirmó mientras veía con amor la manera en que ella se había sonrojado al decir aquello, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque se sentía tan mal.- Prometo que será mejor cuando estemos casados, en ese momento no tendré que reprimirme y podremos probar muchas cosas aún más agradables.

-Eso sería estupendo.- Susurró la castaña sintiendo crecer un deseo en ella que no había sentido antes. Si ir más allá provocaba sensaciones aún más placenteras de las que había vivido hace un rato, esperaría con ansias el momento en que por fin pasara. Seguramente a eso era lo que se refería Tomoyo. Probar nuevas cosas hacía que se abriera el apetito a otras nuevas sensaciones. Cuando hablaran se disculparía por haber malinterpretado sus palabras, por haberla juzgado injustamente. De hecho lo haría en ese mismo instante. Buscó su teléfono dentro de su bolso y una vez lo encontró marcó el número sintiendo que la emoción por compartir con su amiga los sucesos de ese día aumentaban en su pecho. Escuchó el teléfono repicar dos veces y luego la llamada se cerró de repente. Miró confundida la pantalla del teléfono e intentó marcar nuevamente, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cuando descubrió que era inútil.

-¿Pasa algo?- Indagó el castaño al notar la inquietud de Sakura.

-Es Tomoyo, no contesta el teléfono. Es más está apagado… ¡Ella lo apagó! ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó con temor comenzando a sentir que los nervios se le alteraban al pensar en lo que posiblemente estaba pasando. Marcó el número nuevamente con la esperanza de que por fin contestara diciéndole que se le había acabado la batería o algo así, pero fue inútil. Fue igual de inútil las siguientes 50 veces que volvió a intentarlo y eso no podía menos que darle muy mala espina.

"No vayas a cometer una locura Tomoyo." Suplicó para sus adentros mientras rogaba al cielo que su amiga estuviera bien e intentaba marcar nuevamente.

\--

Y aquí el capitulo 4. ¿No les dije que cuando llegará el SxS sería muy bueno? Pues ahí está, escribirlo me provocó una gratificante sensación y espero que a ustedes también. Nuestros chicos están creciendo en muchos sentidos y ahora caminan rumbo a uno de los pasos más grandes de su vida, sin embargo ahora tendrán un reto más que enfrentar ya que una vez se ha probado algo de miel uno termina queriendo comerse todo el panal. XD

Ahora bien también está mi Tomy. La soledad es mala consejera y los consejos que ha recibido de ella son todo menos buenos. ¿Apagarle el teléfono a Sakura? Algo muy preocupante le está pasando a la pobre Tomoyo. Pero tranquilos ella es la misma de siempre así que cuando saque ciertas cosas tóxicas de su vida volverá a la normalidad.

¿Qué hará Touya cuando se entere del que el mocoso se casará con su hermana y aparte se la llevará a China? La sangre va a correr. Jajá.

El próximo capítulo estará igual o más bueno que este así que estén pendiente. Ahora todo comenzará a tomar forma. Déjenme todos sus consejos, sugerencias y tomatazos. Estaré feliz de recibirlos.

Ahora los reviews:

SakuxSyao: Mil gracias princesa por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Te cuento que tu deseo del SxS se hará realidad y de que manera. Jajá. Espero que vuelen fuegos artificiales en tu pecho como pasó conmigo cuando lo escribí. Espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión en los próximos capítulos. Mil gracias de nuevo.

Yie ji San: Jajá. Tienes razón, convivir con tanta mujer será un verdadero desafío, pero bueno hablamos de Touya el polifacético ya encontrará la manera de sobrevivir.

Cleilis: Hola de nuevo Cleilis. Te agradezco que hayas sido 100% sincera en tu review, lamento mucho que la idea de mi Tomoyo sea poco natural a tus ojos, tal vez si se me pasó un poquito la mano con ella y los cambios, pero te aseguro que lo compensaré más adelante, poco a poco explicaré ciertos detalles que justificarán cada uno de ellos, algunos vitales para la trama, pero no te preocupes ella volverá a ser la misma de siempre muy pronto solo necesita liberarse de algunas cargas que tiene en estos momentos. También amo este personaje y de hecho me identifico mucho con él, por eso creo que detrás de esa amabilidad, ese interés por sus seres queridos y esa disposición a ayudar Tomoyo guarda muchos secretos y se traga muchas cosas, lamentablemente las personas que tienden a reprimirse terminan teniendo problemas a la corta o la larga y parte de ellos son conductas autodestructivas y problemas emocionales. El factor de estar por tanto tiempo en un ambiente diferente, lejos de todo lo que se conoce puede ser un gran desencadenante para esos conflictos y básicamente es lo que quiero mostrar en mi historia. Pero por favor no desesperes, todo comenzará a mejorar muy pronto. Sígueme teniendo un poco de fe. Con respecto a Yukito estará pero tardará un poco en aparecer, Tomoyo no es la única a quien estos últimos dos años le han provocado conflictos, Yukito y Touya también han tenido sus altibajos pero será el mismo Touya que revelará esos detalles en el futuro. También veo a Yukito como alguien que complementa a Touya, una persona que lo ayuda a tener un equilibrio emocional y a aclarar sus ideas y conflictos. Existe una gran conexión entre ellos que va más allá de lo romántico y en mi historia será de esa manera, quisiera decirte más detalles pero te espolearía el resto de la trama. Pero si te soplare que su relación es canon en mi historia hasta cierto punto. Por favor no dejes de leer a pesar de que encuentres cosas que no te gusten en el futuro te prometo que al final todo este embrollo valdrá la pena. Gracias por leer.

Pepsipez: Hola de nuevo. Aunque suene un poco incoherente me alegra que la escena de Touya y Sonomi te parezca rara, te preguntarás ¿porque? Simple, es la misma sensación que tuvo Touya, algo así ¿como cuál es su problema? Jajá. Así que el que como varón la juzgaras por su actitud desde el principio me hace sentir que he logrado mi objetivo. Con respecto al SXS ya viste que comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y con respecto a Tomoyo y Touya si son o no heterosexuales pues la gran sorpresa de esta historia es justo esa, jajá. Puedo soplarte que mi genio dramático se ha vuelto un poco obsesivo con esta historia y no me deja hacer otra cosa que agregar drama, drama y más drama, así que habrá drama en este aspecto, tal vez un poco de confusión de parte de ellos con respecto a lo que verdaderamente son o deberían ser, lo que si te dejo en mente es la pregunta del millón ¿Cuando Touya ha afirmado que sea una cosa u otra? ¿Podría decirse que el realmente a amado más a Yuki que a Kaho o viceversa? Es un chico al que se le muere la madre cuando está a punto de entrar a la adolescencia, que tiene que madurar de prisa y aparte le rompen el corazón cuando está más enamorado (alerta spoiler), creo que eso ni él lo sabe. Pero para eso es está historia, para descubrir, enterrar y crear nuevas emociones así que todo puede pasar. Ahora bien si la pregunta es si habrá atracción entre ellos pues la respuesta se verá muy pronto así que no desesperes. Gracias por dejarme todas tus dudas y hacerme tus observaciones, siempre le alegra un montón leerlas. Espero no te moleste que te conteste el Review por el Mp y también en la historia. Es que siento que hay personas que se harán las mismas preguntas que tú y creo que es una buena forma de contestarles indirectamente. En fin Gracias Mil y nos leemos pronto.

Y con respeto a los dos review sin nombre.

A la primera le comunico que respeto su opinión acerca de el TxT y te felicito por tener un alto sentido de la moral, sin embargo mi historia más que tener el objetivo de emparejar o no a los personajes la hice con el fin de ayudarlos a conocerse a si mismo y superar confusiones emocionales, si le das una oportunidad tal vez puedas adquirir un punto de vista diferente acerca de los personajes, sientas empatía por ellos y en el mejor de los casos estés de acuerdo con el final que le de, sea cual sea, después de todo todavía hay muchas sorpresas en camino y te aseguro que si sigues leyendo te vas a sorprender. De todas formas te agradezco tu sinceridad.

Y me alegro que al siguiente review sin nombre le haya gustado y espero que me siga contando su opinión.

Con todo esto dicho nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo. Hasta la próxima.

Att: Leah05


	5. Consuelo

Nota: Los reviews que contesto al la tienen la respuesta a ciertas dudas que tal vez tengan, así que si no les parece demasiado pesado pueden leerlos aunque no sean directamente para ustedes.

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 5: Consuelo_**

-Me permitiría un momento señorita Daudoji.

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquella solicitud comprobando para su sorpresa que definitivamente se trataba de quien creía. A pesar de que acababa de conocerlo y apenas lo había escuchado hablar dos o tres veces durante la práctica del coro, debía reconocer que la voz profunda de aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello dorado era difícil de olvidar. Eso, aunado a su inconfundible acento inglés, hacia que reconocer su voz entre miles fuera bastante sencillo.

-Si claro, ¿en que puedo servirle joven Sanders?- Preguntó con amabilidad mientras detenía su tarea de guardar sus cosas para marcharse del salón de música y le ponía toda su atención.

-Perdone por interrumpirla, pero no podía abandonar el salón sin expresarle mi profunda admiración hacia su gran talento. He quedado impresionado con su presentación de hoy, jamás había escuchado una voz como la suya.

-Usted también canta divino joven Sanders, también me encantó su presentación. -Contestó con la propiedad y serenidad que la caracterizaba, algo avergonzada por el entusiasmo con que aquel joven a quien acababa de conocer la alababa. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para sustentar sus palabras y se quedó de piedra al verlo reír de repente. ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

-Lo siento.- Se apresuró él a disculparse sin aún borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Es solo que no puedo creer que en serio haya alguien en el mundo que pueda parecer tanto un ángel como usted. No sólo tiene la belleza y la voz de un querubín, también sonríe como uno. Casi creería que ha caído directamente del cielo. - Comentó provocando un sonrojo aún mayor de parte de la amatista. – Perdóneme, sólo digo una tontería tras otra, no me preste atención.

-No... no se preocupe.- Balbuceó comenzando a abanicarse inconscientemente debido al calor que de repente había comenzado a sentir. - Me halaga que piense de esa manera, aunque por fortuna no he caído de ningún lugar.

-Es una auténtica fortuna, aunque no tanto como el placer de conocerla. – Esta vez dijo aquello mientras tomaba la mano de la amatista y depositaba un beso en su dorso con infinita delicadeza, haciendo que Tomoyo contuviera la respiración involuntariamente. Ella trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo y él le devolvió la sonrisa sosteniendo su mirada unos segundos.- No le quito más tiempo. Ojalá y sigamos conversando más adelante. – Concluyó a modo de despedida mientras soltaba su mano lentamente y se disponía a marcharse, Tomoyo balbuceó un ''si'' casi inaudible y lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderse tras la puerta. Solo entonces se permitió respirar nuevamente mientras volvía a abanicarse sin control. No recordaba haberse sonrojado tantas veces en presencia de alguien en el pasado.

\--

-¿Qué hace un ángel caminando sola por estos lugares?- Escuchó a su espalda y se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía con dulzura. Solo cierto inglés de ojos esmeraldas la llamaba de esa manera.

-Los del coro hemos sido los últimos en abandonar la escuela y yo soy la única que vivo en esta dirección. – Explicó tratando de mantenerse calmada mientras lo veía acercarse y situarse a su lado, la sonrisa gentil que siempre embozaba cuando la veía adornaba sus labios.

-Pues es una fortuna que hoy tuviera que hacer algo por esta zona, no es bueno que no esté acompañada, no sabemos que podría pasarle.

-Es muy dulce de su parte que se preocupe, pero Tomoeda es un pueblo muy tranquilo, además, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Ya veo. De todas formas me sentiría más tranquilo si me dejara acompañarla el resto del camino.

-En serio no…- Intentó replicar pero él se adelantó a sus palabras.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté a salvo. Seria un gran cargo de conciencia saber que pude haberla protegido y no lo hice.- Explicó mientras sostenía su mano haciendo que la amatista no tuviera las fuerzas para negarse. Pensándolo bien aunque no era realmente peligroso no era agradable recorrer ese camino sola. Tal vez no era tan mala idea dejar que él la acompañara, después de todo Ryu era un chico muy atento.

-Bueno… de acuerdo.- Aceptó tímidamente a lo que el joven dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro de esas que por alguna loca razón la hacían perder el aliento. Lo vio tenderle el brazo para que se sostuviera de él, y ella un poco dudosa lo tomó en cambio sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo tan cerca.

\--

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por invitarme, me divertí mucho en la feria.

-No tienes que agradecer Ryu, también fue un placer que nos acompañaras. Además quien debe agradecerte soy yo. ¡Ahora tengo una hermosa conejita gracias a ti!– Exclamó entusiasmada mientras acariciaba contra su rostro por milésima vez al afelpado muñeco. A pesar de que había ido a la feria miles de veces, era la primera vez que alguien ganaba algo para ella de manera directa, así que no podía ocultar su emoción por el presente. Aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, eso era lo mínimo que tenía que agradecerle ese día. Contrario a otras ocasiones en que había visitado la feria, en esta ocasión no había sentido el impulso de fotografiar a sus amigos mientras se divertían. Estaba demasiado ocupada con las atenciones de Ryu como para siquiera pensar en algo como aquello. Había pasado un día como no recordaba ningún otro.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, era obvio que te enamoraste de ella en cuando la viste. – Lo escuchó comentar mientras la miraba apretar entre sus brazos la blanca figurita con cola de algodón. Sintió su mirada recorrerla de arriba a abajo haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. – Tierna y hermosa. Si. Definitivamente esa conejita se parece a su nueva dueña. -Concluyó complacido haciendo que el sonrojo de la amatista subiera a niveles exponenciales y comenzara a abanicarse de manera inconsciente como hacía cuando estaba demasiado avergonzada. Ese chico definitivamente la mataría de un ataque de calor un día de esos.

-Sabes Tomoyo. Hay una pregunta que me está rondando la cabeza hace un buen rato.- Comentó de repente poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño como si estuviera incómodo por algo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Se que Mihara y Yamasaki son pareja y también Kinomoto y Li, pero… ¿Cuál de los otros dos sujetos es tu pareja?

-¿Mi pareja?- Preguntó extrañada.- ¿Te refieres al joven Yukito y al joven Touya?

-Así es. - Contestó frunciendo el ceño a más no poder. La amatista no pudo evitar reír al pensar en que él no podía estar más lejos de la realidad con respecto a esos dos. Si tan sólo supiera...

-En realidad no tengo pareja.- Se limitó a decir sin dejar de reír. Para su alivio la expresión de Ryu cambió drásticamente ante su comentario, de hecho, no parecía tener interés en hacer más preguntas acerca del tema y sonreía complacido como si su respuesta le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Así que darle detalles acerca de la relación de esos dos no parecía ser algo necesario en ese momento. Caminaron en silencio varios pasos más, hasta que Ryu se detuvo de repente. La amatista intentó dirigir su mirada hacia él, dándose la vuelta, cuando sintió como sus labios se encontraban con los suyos tomándola por sorpresa. Por un momento sintió como el tiempo se detenía y su corazón comenzaba a latir sin ningún control.

-Me gustas. Me gustas mucho Tomoyo. – Lo escuchó susurrarle y entonces pudo comprender con exactitud lo que estaba pasando. No pudo evitar sonreír por la emoción que llenaba su corazón debido a aquella confesión. Saber que él sentía por ella, lo mismo que ella por él la llenaba de un gozo indescriptible.

-Yo también te quiero.- Confirmó en cambio ganándose otra sonrisa de parte del joven de ojos esmeraldas que no dudó en estrecharla entre sus brazos y repetir el beso nuevamente, esta vez profundizándolo hasta robarle el aliento, llenándola de nuevo de esa sensación casi delirante que había sentido hace sólo unos segundos. Se miraron fijamente diciéndose mil cosas sin hablar, y luego de esbozar otra sonrisa, la amatista se acomodó en su pecho queriendo prolongar esa agradable sensación por todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Se sentía tan feliz junto a él, que estaba segura de que nada jamás podría separarlos. Que se amarían para siempre.

\--

*Presente*

Se quedó de piedra mientras miraba conmocionada la escena.

Al ver la puerta del departamento de Ryu entreabierta había decidido entrar silenciosamente y sorprenderlo, pero jamás se imaginó que para su infortunio la sorprendida sería ella. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras llevaba una mano hacia su boca buscando acallar un grito, pero en el proceso tiró uno de los marcos que se hallaban en un estante detrás de ella. El sonido de su corazón rompiéndose fue más ensordecedor que el que provocó el retrato que se había hecho pedazos en el suelo llamando la atención de las dos personas delante de ella. Ver la mirada llena de terror de Ryu cuando se percató de su presencia fue el impulso que necesitaba para confirmar que definitivamente no tenía nada más que hacer allí, que no había ningún error en lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Impulsada por ese pensamiento y sintiendo que si no se iba de allí moriría de impotencia, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera se percató de lo fuerte que llovía afuera, de lo poco que lograba ver en la oscuridad que ahora se cernía sobre ella y de las personas que la miraban sorprendidas de verla corriendo de esa manera en una noche tan tormentosa. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su rostro mientras sin saber con exactitud a donde iba, ella corría sin parar. Escuchó la voz de Ryu a su espalda gritando su nombre pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él, para oír sus excusas o sus palabras de amor. Era obvio que todo lo que salía de su boca era solo mentira, mentiras que ella había creído como toda una ilusa.

\--

Touya lanzó un pequeño bostezo mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con furia el parabrisas del vehículo. A pesar del agotamiento que tenía en esos momentos, agradecía profundamente que aquel día tan complicado tuviera a la disposición el vehículo de su padre de regreso de la universidad, después de todo, con la lluvia tan fuerte que se había desatado hace algo más de 15 minutos, si hubiera tenido que usar su moto aquel día, seguro estuviera empapado hasta los calcetines. Sentía algo de pena por los transeúntes que corrían bajo la lluvia buscando desesperadamente un refugio para guarecerse del intenso aguacero. Y es que aquel caluroso día veraniego de junio lo último que podía cruzarle por la cabeza a cualquier persona era que esa noche se desataría semejante tormenta.

Se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo y pensó en su padre y su hermana que en esos momentos debían estar cenando con la familia del mocoso. Él había estado en total desacuerdo con que Sakura acompañara a su padre en aquella conferencia, sobretodo por el hecho de que se hospedarían en casa de los Li durante aquellos 3 días. Conocía a su padre muy bien y sabía que aunque él le había prometido que mantendría vigilada a Sakura para que no se metiera en "problemas", era demasiado condescendiente y seguro la dejaría que estuviera a solas con el mocoso para respetar "su privacidad".

-¡Al demonio la privacidad! Lo único que esos dos necesitan es un acompañante que no le quite los ojos de encima y unas esposas para que el mocoso no le ponga un dedo encima al monstruo.- Gruñó entre dientes mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante y pensaba en las 10 formas más dolorosas de torturar a Shaoran si llegaba a pasarse de la raya. En cuanto Sakura regresara, la sometería a un exhaustivo interrogatorio de cada mínima actividad que había realizado en China y si vacilaba en una sola respuesta freiría al mocoso en aceite caliente y encerraría al monstruo en su habitación para siempre. De hecho, la próxima vez que se detuviera llamaría sin descanso a Sakura para interrumpir cualquier momento a solas que pudiera tener con Shaoran. Si, ella lo odiaría, lo llamaría hermano molesto y lo pisotearía la próxima vez que estuvieran cara a cara, pero eso le importaba menos que nada. Su deber era proteger a su hermana y lo haría sin importar los medios que tuviera que usar para lograr su objetivo. Esa había sido su misión desde que Sakura nació y lo seguiría siendo hasta que su hermana fuera una viejita llena de canas.

Al notar que la luz cambiaba de color, apretó el acelerador dispuesto a continuar con su camino. Para su fortuna a partir de allí las calles eran poco transitadas así que aumentó un poco más la velocidad para acortar el camino.

Unas cuadras más adelante una persona salió corriendo de la oscuridad de repente y calló en medio del camino justo a unos metros de su vehículo. En un rápido reflejo intentó apretar el freno para evitar atropellar a la persona, viendo con terror como en vez de detenerse de inmediato las ruedas del vehículo resbalaban en el asfalto mojado.

"Maldita sea"- Gruñó mientras como último recurso forzaba el freno de emergencia provocando que su cabeza se golpeara contra el volante por la violencia con que el carro se detuvo. En cuanto logró incorporarse retiró su cinturón de seguridad con ansiedad dispuesto a comprobar la integridad física de la persona que temía no haber podido evitar atropellar, salió del vehículo empapándose en el proceso y halló a la persona tendida en el suelo, pero por fortuna, había logrado parar a tiempo y el vehículo había quedado a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Está bien? ¿Se ha hecho daño?- Preguntó con preocupación mientras procuraba ayudar a la persona a levantarse, quedándose perturbado al ver aquellos ojos amatistas que lo miraban aterrados. -¡¿Tomoyo?!- Exclamó al comprobar la identidad de la chica que no hacía más que mirarlo con una expresión de pánico en el rostro mientras sus manos temblaban sin parar. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal y sus labios temblaban con furia evitando que ella consiguiera articular alguna palabra, evidencia de los estragos que aquel susto de muerte había provocado en ella. Terminó de incorporarla comprobando así que sus manos y piernas se hallaban llenas de raspones aunque era difícil determinar si tenía o no heridas más graves. – Te llevaré al hospital para que te revisen.- Anunció y fue entonces cuando recibió alguna reacción de parte de ella.

-No… yo… estoy bien.- Soltó con dificultad mientras su voz luchaba por no quebrarse, por no volverse un simple hilo de voz.

-Pues te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡No por favor! No puedo ir a mi casa, él.. él me buscará allá.- Suplicó la joven con tanto pánico que el moreno no tuvo fuerzas para replicar. ¿Él? ¿Acaso ella estaba huyendo de alguien?

-Por favor.- La escuchó suplicarle nuevamente, mientras lo miraba fijamente y su voz comenzaba a partirse. El moreno leyó la angustia en sus ojos, definitivamente no tenía sentido llevarle la contraria.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo resignado al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a subir al asiento de copiloto. Hizo un barrido visual a su alrededor y al comprobar la ausencia de algún individuo sospechoso, subió al vehículo encendiendo el motor con rapidez. Después de abrocharse el cinturón lanzó una mirada rápida a la nívea notando como ella procuraba ponerse el broche de su cinturón mientras sus manos temblaban con furia haciendo imposible aquella sencilla acción.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien ahora.- Le susurró mientras completaba la tarea y procuraba calmar aquellos nervios que se habían adueñado del cuerpo de la joven. Ella solo asintió y agarró la falda de su vestido con fuerza a la vez que mordía sus labios como si tratara de calmar el temblor que aún estaba presente en ellos. Touya no podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarse que rayos le había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado nervioso tan agudo, había pasado un buen susto era cierto, pero ni siquiera eso era razón suficiente para que estuviera de esa manera. La vio dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana y entendió que por el momento lo único que podía hacer era llevarla a un lugar seguro donde pudiera calmarse. Estaba totalmente empapada y se negaba a que la llevara a su propio hogar, así que por ahora llevarla a su casa era la única opción que podía ocurrírsele.

\--

-Esto te ayudará a calentarte.- Escuchó decir al moreno mientras le extendía una taza humeante de té. Lo miró algo distraída y con un leve movimiento de cabeza intentó agradecérselo y volvió su mirada a la ventana otra vez.

-No hay nadie allá fuera. He revisado varias veces.- Aseguró mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a ella y se disponía a tomar el primer sorbo de su taza de té. Era obvio que había notado su inquietud y por ello se había asegurado de que nadie los hubiera seguido.

Sin ánimos de hacer ningún comentario acerca de aquello por miedo a dar pie a una conversación sobre el tema, la amatista se limitó a soplar un poco su taza, mientras miraba con algo de pena la ropa que en esos momentos traía puesta. Recordó con agradecimiento todas las atenciones que el moreno le había brindado desde que la recogió en la calle. De inmediato la llevó a su casa, le preparó un baño de agua tibia, le prestó algo de ropa limpia (entre ellas una camiseta suya, pues al parecer no encontró algo en la ropa de Sakura que le quedara). Curó sus heridas y aparte lavó y secó su ropa que estaba hecha un desastre. Ella estaba tan aturdida durante todo ese tiempo que no pudo ayudarlo en una sola de esas tareas, forzosamente podía trasladarse de un lado a otro en el estado de parálisis mental en que se encontraba. Si él no la hubiera encontrado no sabría con exactitud que sería de ella en esos momentos.

Hasta hace sólo unos segundos no había podido tener ningún pensamiento lógico, todo se limitaba a una constante repetición de cada suceso de aquella desafortunada noche: su inesperado descubrimiento en el apartamento de Ryu, su intensa carrera bajo la lluvia, su aparatosa caída en medio de la calle, una intensa luz viniendo hacia ella con rapidez, el agudo sonido de las ruedas resbalando contra el asfalto, una cálida voz comprobando su estado físico, las indicaciones de Touya una vez llegaron al hogar Kinomoto, el sonido de la tetera anunciando que el té que ahora degustaba estaba listo y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana de cristal.

-Si sigues soplando el té de esa manera lo convertirás en jugo. -Señaló el moreno interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de soplar en un buen rato, seguramente como señalaba el moreno el té ya debía estar excesivamente frio. Avergonzada, se apresuró a tomar un sorbo de la taza sintiéndose aliviada al sentir el líquido (aún caliente afortunadamente) bajar por su garganta dejando a su paso una agradable sensación de calidez y un exquisito sabor que despertó su curiosidad.

-Está delicioso. ¿De qué es?

-Manzanilla y Canela.- Lo escuchó contestarle con simpleza mientras daba otro sorbo a la taza sin mirarla. La amatista tomó un poco mas del líquido procurando comprobar lo que el moreno decía, y no. Definitivamente el sabor que sentía no era sólo la mezcla de esos dos ingredientes.

-He probado muchos té de Manzanilla y Canela y ninguno sabe como este. ¿Cuál es su secreto?- Insistió. El moreno la miró por encima de la taza y ignorándola, continuó bebiendo en silencio como tratando de sopesar si debía contestarle o no.

-Unas gotas de limón y un poco de miel para endulzarlo.- Soltó con desinterés, provocando una sonrisa triunfante de parte de la amatista.

-Lo sabía. Espero que no le moleste que duplique su receta.

-Sólo no le diga a todo el mundo que esta brillante idea es suya. En ese caso la demandaría. - Amenazó con tanta seriedad que la amatista no pudo menos que reír al notar la sonrisa socarrona que el moreno trataba de ocultar tras la taza de té, era obvio que estaba tratando de mantener su fachada impenitente y no soltar una carcajada que restara peso a sus palabras.

La leve risa de la amatista fue sustituida poco a poco por un agradable silencio lleno de paz. Por un buen rato solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando uno que otro sorbo de parte de alguno de ellos. El moreno miró con pesar su taza de té casi vacía y no pudo evitar dejar salir un hondo suspiro lleno de pesar que rompió el reconfortante silencio que se había formado entre ellos. La amatista lo miró confundida sin entender el porqué de aquella repentina reacción de su parte.

-Lo que te pasó esta noche, ¿Es algo que puedas contarme?- Indagó por fin el moreno mientras veía a la amatista con expresión seria. Tomoyo comprendió que su suspiro era un lamento por no poder posponer más aquella incómoda conversación que aún estaba en el aire.

-No lo sé. Por ahora no sé si pueda hablar de ello. - Contestó con tono afectado mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana y apretaba con fuerza la taza. Reconocía que Touya había sido muy paciente con ella al no obligarla a hablar sobre ello antes, pero aún así, cada vez que pensaba en como iniciar aquella conversación un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Ese sujeto que te seguía, ¿Te hizo daño?- Lo escuchó preguntar nuevamente esta vez con un tono lleno de preocupación e impotencia y entonces, comprendió que había provocado un terrible malentendido. Touya parecía haber pensado en el peor escenario.

-No, no es lo que crees. Yo estoy bien. Nadie me ha hecho nada, sólo… sólo es una tontería.

-¡¿Tontería?!- Exclamó frustrado perdiendo la paciencia. - Corrías como una demente en medio de la calle. ¡Pude haberte matado Tomoyo! ¡Que diablos iba a decirle a Sakura o a tu madre si no hubiera podido detenerme! Como dices que es una tontería. Algo te pasó allá afuera, alguien que no querías que te alcanzara debió haberte estado siguiendo. Necesito que me digas quien era, que rayos está pasando.

-Era Ryu. Él… él…- Intentó explicar con dificultad pero no era capaz de relatar lo ocurrido, de decirle exactamente lo que había pasado.

-¿Ryu? ¿El mismo Ryu que era tu pareja en secundaria? ¿Ese mocoso aún es tu novio?

¿Qué si aún era su novio? Hasta hace unas horas hubiera contestado esa pregunta sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero ahora… ahora…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con tan solo pensarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

-Tomoyo, yo no…- Escuchó al moreno intentar disculparse al ver como su pregunta había tocado la punta del iceberg, pero ya no pudo contenerse más. Llevó sus manos a su boca tratando de evitar que un grito lleno de dolor saliera de sus labios y comenzó a sollozar sin control sintiendo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Se dobló sobre si misma intentando desesperadamente hallar la manera de no sentirse tan desolada pero nada hacia desaparecer ese vacío que se había alojado en su corazón. Comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios debido a la fuerza de sus sollozos y entonces sintió unas cálidas manos tocando sus mejillas mientras intentaban enjugar sus lágrimas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos marrones del moreno que expresaban un intenso pesar mientras él se hallaba de rodillas frente a ella para poder estar a su altura.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar. No tenía idea.

-No es tu culpa… es solo que… aún no puedo creerlo… se que estuve lejos mucho tiempo… se que tal vez se sentía sólo, pero al menos debió ser sincero… debió decirme que quería a alguien más… descubrirlo así fue… fue…- Intentó explicar entre balbuceos rompiendo en llanto en las ultimas palabras. Conmovido, el moreno se puso de pie nuevamente y acomodándose a su lado en el sofá atrajo la cabeza de la amatista hasta su pecho. No podía evitar sentir empatía por ella, sentir que se le estrujaba el corazón con tan solo pensar en el dolor que Tomoyo estaba sintiendo, él sabía muy bien lo duro que podía ser una ruptura, lo desolador que podía ser descubrir que la persona a la que amas ya no siente lo mismo por ti. Era un vacío tan inmenso y doloroso que sentía que el delicado cuerpo de Tomoyo se rompería en cualquier momento incapaz de contenerlo dentro de ella. Y lo peor de todo era que su forma de exigirle que le contara los detalles, sólo había logrado destrozarla más. Eso lo hacía sentir como la más vil escoria del universo. La rodeó con sus brazos en un instinto casi paternal buscando de alguna manera controlar los espasmos involuntarios que no dejaban de sacudirla ni un instante mientras con dulzura acariciaba la coronilla de su cabeza como recordaba que hacía su madre cuando él venía llorando a su regazo.

-Duele mucho, lo sé. Está bien que estés triste. - Se limitó a decirle sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para solventar aquel sentimiento tan desolador que debía estarla embargando. La apretó con un poco más de fuerza y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alivio al sentir que en respuesta el cuerpo de la amatista se iba relajando y su llanto se hacía cada vez más leve. Tomoyo no sabía con exactitud si era provocado por la sinceridad de sus palabras, la suave caricia en su cabeza, la seguridad que le brindaban aquellos brazos o el sonido acompasado del corazón del moreno, pero su alma comenzó a llenarse de una gran paz y consuelo. Sin ser capaz evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se quedó dormida en su pecho.

\--

Después de brindarle una explicación lo mejor elaborada que pudo a su preocupada madre, Tomoyo se permitió llegar a su habitación y encender el teléfono que había dejado a propósito en su casa. Si su madre estaba tan histérica y molesta por su desaparición no quería imaginarse como debía estar la castaña de la que tal y como esperaba tenía nada más y nada menos que más de 100 llamadas perdidas.

-Vamos Tomoyo debes hacerlo.- Se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos mientras marcaba el número. Solo tenia que escuchar sus merecidos reproches un rato y luego…

-Tomoyo, ¡Gracias a Dios! He estado llamándote toda la noche y no contestabas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué me preocupaste de esa manera?¿Porque rayos me apagaste el teléfono? ¡Estuve a punto de tomar el primer vuelo de mañana y volver! ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación Tomoyo Daudoji Amamiya!... – Comenzó a parlotear la castaña del otro lado de la línea sin dejarle tiempo a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Sintió una mezcla de ternura y culpa al percibir su angustia, definitivamente había actuado de manera muy egoísta. Sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarla desahogarse de toda su preocupación, se limitó a escucharla en silencio hasta que por fin la dejó hablar.

-Terminé con Ryu.- Anunció con simpleza, provocando el sobresalto de la castaña que se quedó muda al teléfono sorprendida de la tranquilidad con que su amiga había comentado aquello. De hecho, ella misma estaba sorprendida de la facilidad con que salieron de su boca esas palabras. Era extraño, pero aunque decirlo dolía ya no le causaba ese inmenso vacío en el corazón y esas ganas inmensas de llorar, tal vez había agotado todas las lágrimas que tenía en el hombro de Touya.

"Touya". Sintió una calidez reconfortante en su corazón al pensar en la manera en que él la había tratado, y sonrió pensando en lo adorable que se veía mientras estaba durmiendo rendido de cansancio en el sofá. No sabía en que momento él también se había quedado dormido pero aún después de escabullirse de entre sus brazos y prepararse para partir, él seguía profundamente dormido en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Hubiera deseado esperar a que despertara para agradecerle por todo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y sabía que su madre pondría un "se busca" en todos los noticiarios si no aparecía pronto, así que solo se limitó a escribirle una nota y dejársela sobre la mesa. Tocó sus labios pensando en el beso que depositó en su frente antes de salir y en la sonrisa inconsciente que el moreno había esbozado en respuesta. ¿Habría despertado ya? ¿Habría encontrado la nota? ¿Recordaría aquel pequeño beso?

-¡Tomoyo!- Escuchó a la castaña gritarle al teléfono y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de que estaba conversando con ella.

-Perdona Sakurita, ¿que decías?

-Te he preguntado que pasó y te has quedado callada. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, perdona, sólo… sólo recordaba algo bueno que me pasó hoy.- Se limitó a contestar aunque sabía que dejaba a Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro. Quería contarle todo lo que pasó pero no podía evitar pensar que algunos detalles podían malinterpretarse, que la castaña podría pensar en que de alguna loca manera ella se había enamorado de Touya. Claro, eso era imposible. Después de todo Touya tenía otras "preferencias" y ella… bueno… ella era su prima.

\--

Y por fin aquí está. Primeramente perdonen el retraso, tenía una lluvia de ideas tan grande que no sabía como acomodarlas en un solo capítulo sin hacer una enciclopedia, al final de casi 9000 palabras logré reducirlas a la mitad, dejando la esencia de lo que quería mostrar.¿Qué les pareció la historia de Ryu y Tomoyo? ¿Verdad que visto desde esa perspectiva Ryu no parece tan malo? Claro, eso hasta que Tomoyo llega a su departamento. No quise entrar en detalles en lo que estaban haciendo cuando Tomoyo llegó pues lo creí innecesario. Después de todo aunque fuera jugando ajedrez, (que obvio no era) Ryu le había dicho a Tomoyo en el capítulo anterior que estaba cansado y que no tenia ningún plan más que ver una película y dormir. Ujú, mentiroso.Ahora bien, volvamos con Touya, ¿no es adorable?, odio a Tomoyo por no llevar su teléfono para tirarle una foto dormido XD. Como ven la relación de Yukito y Touya es un hecho, tanto así que Tomoyo destaque entre sus razones principales para no enamorarse de Touya sus "preferencias" de tanto peso como su parentesco. Pero esperen ¿Acaso Touya no dijo que sabía lo doloroso que era una ruptura? ¿Acaso hablaba de su experiencia con Kaho o hay algo más que ha pasado en estos dos años y que Tomoyo no sabe? No se ustedes pero yo estoy ansiosa por saberlo. Este capítulo me hizo tener muchos sentimientos encontrados así que espero que también toque una fibra sensible de su corazón. Y como les he dicho desde el principio esta historia está cargada de drama así que todo puede pasar. De todas formas me divierte escuchar sus conjeturas y teorías así que déjenlas por aquí. Cada una de sus palabras siempre serán bien recibidas. Me llena de mucha emoción leer sus reviews. A partir de aquí las respuestas a los del capitulo pasado:

Cleilis: Te comunico que comparto 100% tu punto de vista acerca de las escenas subidas de tono entre los personajes, de hecho trato de en lo posible no usarlas en mis historias a menos que no sea estrictamente necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, tendrás que perdonarme en el futuro por incluir otras similares a la que planteé en este capítulo pero todo será por el bien del desarrollo de la historia y los personajes. Con respecto a sí tendrá magia la historia, realmente no, pero si habrá uno que otro guiño en uno u otro capítulo por la naturaleza de algunos personajes. Gracias por estar pendiente y dejar tu review. Me hace muy feliz leer tu opinión. Muchas gracias.

SakuxSyao: Que bueno que te pareciera tan emocionante el capitulo, a mi también me encanto escribirlo, me hizo muy feliz. Todas amamos a Shaoran es en serio, tiene un no se que, que lo hace irresistible. Con respecto a Tomy tienes algo de adivina, pero no se lo soples a nadie, su mundo comenzará a derrumbarse pero solo para ponerse en su lugar así que todo será para bien. También me encanta la pareja de TxT, los veo como dos seres que pueden acoplarse de manera casi perfecta, es como si cada uno tuviera lo que al otro le hace falta, Tomoyo la alegría, optimismo y comprensión que le hace falta al moreno y Touya el sentido protector, la madurez y el sentido de compromiso que le hace falta a la amatista, en esta historia se ayudarán mucho uno al otro a crecer aunque lo de si quedan o no juntos me lo reservo para el final, habrá muchas sorpresas en el camino así que aún no es momento para darles pareja, pero lo que si te aseguro es que sea como pareja o amigos serán una buena influencia para el otro. Gracias por leer y comentar y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Pepsipez: Como siempre encantada con tu review, creo que tendré que someterme a un curso intensivo de ortografía para brindar más calidad a mi historias y hacerme un lavado cerebral para dejar de leer de manera automática pues aunque reviso las historias varias veces antes de publicar, aun no he podido subir un capítulo sin errores y te pido disculpas por eso, se que es molesto leer una palabra mal escrita cuando uno está más emocionado leyendo. Te prometo que poco seguiré mejorando en ese aspecto. Ahora con respecto a tu comentario acerca de mi, contrario a tomármelo mal, me hizo muy feliz que notarás la moralidad conservadora por la que me rijo, siempre tengo mucho cuidado de no pasarme de la raya con eso de la sexualidad a pesar de que soy una mujer casada y por tanto de buen conocimiento en el tema porque en realidad ni creo ni vivo el hecho de tener que pasarse de los límites para tener una escena romántica, de hecho eso es lo que me gusta de este anime, el amor puro y casto que se profesan los personajes a pesar de que algunas relaciones son "cuestionables" desde el punto de vista moral, es decir hombre - hombre, adulto- menor, maestro- alumno. Yo creo en los principios que vivo y por eso no veo la necesidad de ignorarlos sólo porque este sea un medio para divertirme, así que el que notarás ese "brújula" en mi, me llena de satisfacción. Tus comentarios siempre me animan muchísimo. Muchas gracias por siempre ser tan sincero.

Yi jie-san: Tranquila no desesperes. Jajá en este capítulo sólo di un pequeño guiño a Touya a propósito, el está enfocado en su trabajo, en lidiar con su extraña jefa y demostrar su capacidad laboral sin saber el maremoto de cosas que vienen en camino, ¿creía que trabajar para Sonomi era lo peor que podía pasarle? jajá. No sabe lo caprichosa que es la vida y esta escritora. XD. Pero tranquila todo va a salir bien y nuestro Touya se hará cada vez más fuerte y maduro. Todo lo que pase, cada mínimo detalle valdrá la pena al final. En el próximo capítulo tendremos Touya para rato así que mantente pendiente. Gracias por sacar el tiempo para leer y dejar tu review. Besos.

Lin lo lu li: Vamos por parte, me alegro que te gustara el detalle de la visita de Sakura aunque me da un poco de tristeza que sientas que le faltó un poco de romanticismo a la propuesta de Shaoran, en realidad no quise agregar demasiada preparación a la misma porque se supone que aunque el tenía en mente hace un tiempo el proponérselo no pensaba hacerlo de esa manera, su idea más bien era pedir ayuda a Tomoyo y hacer algo un poco más elaborado tal vez con amigos y familiares, pero como al final decidió hacerlo de pronto, con la ansiedad de querer saber que ella opinaba de la casa salió algo un poco espontáneo, al menos era lo que quería transmitir pero de todas formas te agradezco que fueras 100% sincera. Con respecto a Tomy en realidad me dolió un poco hacerla pasar por todo eso, pero a la vez quería darle un enfoque realista a la situación en la que ella se encontraba, mientras veía el anime siempre me preguntaba que ella sentiría al ver que todos a su alrededor tenían pareja menos ella, sobretodo por el hecho de que Sonomi no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, en la vida real cuando una chica pasa por algo así sea inconsciente o conscientemente termina buscando atención y por tanto tomando decisiones no tan acertadas. Con Touya, bueno creo que en el próximo capítulo se responderá la pregunta de si tiene interés o no en las chicas, saldrá de su propia boca y con el estilo que solo el podría darle. Jajá. Y si hay TxT, quien sabe... Lo que le prometo es que lo que pase al final será bueno y saludable para todos los personajes o al menos para la mayoría. Más que formar parejas mi enfoque es la superación de problemas emocionales de los personajes y sobretodo mostrar que los seres humanos tendemos a ahogarnos en un vaso de agua por cualquier pequeñez cuando la solución a la mayoría de problemas y el logro de la felicidad puede alcanzarse con solo pedir perdón, ser sincero o dejar de lado el temor a lo que pueda pasar. Espero que sigas la historia y me acompañes a descubrir todo lo que tengo planeado para ellos. Hay muchas sorpresas y secretos, apenas comenzamos este embrollo así que estate al pendiente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar me hace muy feliz leer lo que piensas me hace sentir que vale la pena seguir con este trabajo. Besos.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Att: Leah05


	6. Emociones

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 6: Emociones_**

La mirada de la castaña se perdía en el techo que estaba sobre su cabeza mientras su mente divagaba sin control. Había intentado conciliar el sueño durante toda aquella noche pero sus constantes meditaciones no la dejaban conseguirlo. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas, tantas cosas en que pensar, que ni siquiera la cómoda cama en la que estaba, ni el enorme cansancio que tenía después de aquel viaje eran suficientes para hacerla caer en un sueño profundo. Casi ni se reconocía. Ella quien casi había firmado un pacto con su cama en la que le prometía amor eterno, ella que disfrutaba tanto de estar entre las cobijas y dejarse ir entre sus ensoñaciones, ella que aún en sus casi 20 años mantenía una guerra declarada contra su despertador, ella no era capaz de dormirse con tranquilidad.

Intentó cerrar los ojos una vez más para volver a la tarea infructífera de contar ovejitas, cuando escuchó ligeros toques en la ventana de cristal que estaba a unos metros de la cama. Giró su cabeza hacia esa dirección sin poder evitar sentir algo de temor al ver la sombra que ahora se extendía en el suelo del aposento debido a la luz que desprendía una enorme luna llena. Como una niña asustada escondió su cabeza debajo de las sábanas buscando ignorar aquella sombra y ruido, repitiéndose así misma que debía ser alguna rama de un árbol agitada por la brisa nocturna. Sabía que la casa de los Li era con mucho el sitio más seguro de toda china, era imposible que alguien consiguiera acercarse a la ventana sin ser detectado por Ieran o el mismo Shaoran, así que no había nada que temer. O al menos de eso quería convencerse.

-Es solo tu imaginación Sakura.- Se repitió a sí misma buscando sosiego para el temor que comenzaba a hacer mella en ella cuando un segundo par de toques la hicieron saltar azorada. Ok, eso ya no era su imaginación.

Agarrando con fuerza la llave que colgaba de su cuello, bajó con lentitud de la cama entre ligeros temblores y sigilosamente se acercó a la ventana. Si se trataba de algún extraño invocaría su báculo y…

-¿¡Shaoran!?- Exclamó al ver al castaño de cuclillas frente a la ventana. Se quedó petrificada unos segundos hasta que lo vio hacerle señas para que le abriera. Con premura Shaoran se introdujo en la habitación una vez la ventana estuvo abierta, recibiendo un abrazo de parte de la castaña en cuanto estuve frente a ella. -¿Te he asustado?- Indagó al verla tan afectada, recibiendo un eufórico movimiento en negación de su cabeza que no se despegaba de su pecho.

-No… bueno... sólo un poco.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. En verdad me has sorprendido.- Comentó a la vez que se alejaba un poco para mirarlo a la cara buscando alguna explicación para su repentina visita nocturna. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormido. -He sentido tu presencia activa durante toda la noche y he venido a ver si pasa algo malo. ¿No puedes dormir?

-En realidad… no. Es que no he conseguido dejar de pensar.

-¿Aún estas preocupada por Tomoyo?- Preguntó a la vez que colocaba una mano en su mejilla. Después de aquella conversación telefónica con la amatista se imaginó que eso pasaría, conocía a su novia como la palma de su mano y sabía que aquel anuncio la perturbaría bastante.

-Si. Es que… no puedo evitar sentir que no me dijo toda la verdad.- Reconoció mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en el borde. - Tomoyo no es del tipo de personas que hagan las cosas así por así, si dice que terminó con Ryu es porque algo muy malo debió haber pasado y no quiere que lo sepa. Shaoran imitó su acción y se sentó a su lado a la vez que tomaba su mano y le ponía toda su atención.

-Si es así debe tener una buena razón, ¿no crees?

-Si lo sé. Pero es que me enoja que sea tan reservada, es decir se supone que soy su mejor amiga, estamos juntas desde primaria, ¿acaso no confía en mi?

-No creo que sea eso Sakura. A veces cuando uno quiere mucho a alguien trata de no preocuparlo innecesariamente sobre todo si se trata de algo que no puede resolver. Tomoyo es muy sabia, estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que esté pasando logrará resolverlo, y si necesita ayuda no dudará en pedírtela. Intenta entenderla.

-Eso estoy tratando pero aún así no deja de molestarme, es igual a Touya en ese sentido, es imposible saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza.- Declaró mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos sin poder evitar que un brillo triste se alojara en sus ojos. Aún aquel tema seguía perturbándola.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Es decir, con todo lo que ha pasado.- Indagó tratando de animarla a hablar sobre ello. La castaña descruzó los brazos y desvío la mirada tratando de disimular lo mucho que le afectaba hablar de aquello.

-No sabría que decirte. Él actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero aún tiene contacto con Tsukishiro, ¿no?

-Eso es lo más extraño de todo. Yukito siempre llama y hablan durante un buen tiempo, si no supiera lo que ha sucedido pensaría que todo es igual que antes. Eso es lo que más me preocupa Shaoran, es decir, estamos hablando de Yukito y Touya, crecí viéndolo juntos y hasta hace unos meses todo parecía normal y de repente, bueno… esa noticia. Sin una explicación, sin siquiera dar alguna señal… yo… jamás lo vi venir. Aún no lo supero. – Explicó con angustia luchando por encontrar las palabras para explicar aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre mientras el castaño apretaba su mano con ternura tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

-Es natural que te sientas así. Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando Eriol se puso en contacto con nosotros y me lo contó. Él también sonaba bastante sorprendido.

-Ves, jamás le dijeron nada a nadie. Si hubieran comentado algo tal vez podíamos haber ayudado, tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera.

-Sakura.- Susurró con dulzura mientras sostenía su rostro y la animaba a mirarlo a los ojos. - Hay cosas que simplemente se salen de control. Ellos no son del tipo de personas que renuncian a las cosas así por así. Seguramente ya no había más remedio. Además ya las cosas no son tan simples, ese asunto ya no sólo le afecta a ellos dos.

-Lo sé.- Comentó acongojada sin poder evitar que una lágrima rodará por su mejilla. - Es solo que… debe ser tan doloroso para mi hermano. Él en serio amaba a Yukito, debió deprimirse mucho.

-Seguramente... pero si dices que ellos siguen en comunicación es porque él ha logrado asimilarlo y seguir adelante. Además… - Deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas. – A tu hermano no le agradaría nada saber que estás llorando por él.

-Lo sé.- Dijo mientras ahogaba un sollozo y se recostaba en su pecho siendo rodeada de inmediato por los brazos de Shaoran.- Jamás a querido preocuparnos ni a mi ni a papá, siempre intenta resolver todo él solo. Pero es que no importa que tan fuerte sea alguien siempre necesita ayuda. Todo el mundo la necesita. Touya, Tomoyo…

-Es cierto. Pero puedes ayudarlo aún si ellos no te cuentan lo que les pasa.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó mientras alzaba su cabeza para mirar a Shaoran.

-Sonriendo. Tienes el don de hacer sentir bien a los demás sólo con tu sonrisa. Si tu estás feliz ellos también lo estarán.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Susurró mientras volvía a acomodarse en su pecho y dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. El castaño depositó un beso en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba en silencio dejando que aquella agradable sensación de tenerla cerca llenara su corazón. Touya y Tomoyo no eran los únicos a los que Sakura hacía feliz solo con sonreír. Él era una víctima más de aquella increíble habilidad suya.

-Shaoran.- La escuchó llamarlo de repente.

-¿Si?

-Si sentiste mi presencia, tu tampoco podías dormir, ¿cierto? -Así es.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-Un poco, pero ya se me olvidó porque era. - Contestó con voz somnolienta mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición. Abrazarla era tan relajante. -Shaoran… - La escuchó repetir nuevamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?.

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamó mientras abría los ojos azorado. ¿Acaso ya se estaba quedando dormido y había imaginado eso? De repente sintió como ella se separaba de él azorada mientras comenzar a tartamudear sin parar.

-Es decir… quiero que durmamos en la misma cama… pero claro tu en tu lado y yo en el mío, no… bueno… tu sabes.- Trató de explicar entre balbuceos mientras se ponía roja hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo sugerente que había sonado lo que dijo. - Es que cuando no podía dormir mi padre dormía conmigo… y bueno… pensé que…

\- Si eso quieres por mi está bien. – Aseguró con una sonrisa sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de ternura al verla tan avergonzada. Se sintió tonto por el simple hecho de considerar posible que una propuesta de esa magnitud saliera de la boca de la castaña, obviamente se refería a dormir, era imposible que sugiriera algo más aparte de aquello. - Me gusta dormir en el lado derecho sino te molesta.

-No, está bien.- Contestó un poco más tranquila volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho, contenta de que él hubiera accedido a su petición.

-Sakura.- Susurró el castaño después de unos segundos.

-¿Si?

-¿Me dejarías abrazarte mientras dormimos? He descubierto que hacerlo me ayuda a dormir.- Comentó con voz somnolienta recibiendo un tímido "está bien" de parte de la castaña. Si su madre se enteraba de aquello lo iba a reprender durante toda una semana, pero bueno, si dormir junto a Sakura se sentía aún mejor que abrazarla, cada mínimo reproche valdría la pena.

\--

La amatista no era capaz de borrar la amplia sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios la noche anterior mientras hablaba con su amiga. Sentía los ojos cargados debido a la falta de descanso pero contrario a sentirse malhumorada y llena de frustración la emoción llenaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada espacio de su corazón. Después de ojear una nueva revista, dibujó un trazo más a aquel traje que estaba diseñando, gritando de emoción cada vez que se imaginaba a su querida amiga usándolo. ¡Cuánto había extrañado aquella sensación!

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, podría volver a retomar su afición, hacer aquello que le dispensaba tanta alegría, que le llenaba de tanta satisfacción, crearía un vestido, el más hermoso de los que había diseñado hasta ese momento para el día más feliz de la vida de Sakura, nada más y nada menos que para el día de su boda. No pudo evitar soltar un nuevo grito lleno de emoción que consiguió que los ruiseñores de un árbol cercano salieran huyendo despavoridos. Y es que el simple hecho de pensar en la alegría que reflejaba el tono de voz de la castaña mientras le hacía aquel dichoso anuncio la hacía delirar de la alegría. Su amiga era la persona más amorosa y desinteresada del planeta, la más valiente, la más pura, la más incondicional. Shaoran por su parte era el chico más entregado, responsable, puro y noble que había conocido, pensar que esos dos seres con tantas virtudes, a los que amaba con todo su corazón por fin unirían sus vidas para siempre y recorrerían cada paso de su camino lado a lado llenándose del más puro amor incondicional, hacía que su corazón saltara de regocijo. Ambos se merecían un amor como ese, un final de cuentos de hadas como aquel. Se merecían la mejor boda habida y por haber, y ella usaría cada gramo de habilidad que tuviera para dársela.

Alzó al cielo su obra maestra como buscando la aprobación de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y miró satisfecha su magnífica obra. Solo faltaría borrar algunos trazos para afinar detalles y tendría la primera propuesta para Sakura.

-¿Donde he de tener un borrador?- Se preguntó a sí misma a la vez que examinaba sin éxito los cajones donde solía guardar sus útiles escolares mientras aún residía en aquella habitación. Por alguna extraña razón tenía una maldición con los borradores, siempre desaparecían en los momentos más cruciales. ¡Si hasta lo había dejado en casa el primer día de clases!

-¡Claro. Eso es!- Exclamó de repente al recordar su gran tesoro y se dirigió con rapidez a su armario. Allí, debajo de las flores de cerezo que su madre resguardaba en aquella pequeña caja, protegida por una fina bolsilla de algodón, se encontraba aquel borrador en forma de conejito que había marcado el inicio de su amistad con Sakura. Hacía años que no lo sacaba de su escondite, después de todo, había comprobado que verlo sólo hacia que recordara aquel sentimiento que por mucho tiempo fue la fuente de su angustia y desasosiego y con el que había cargado por varios años. Agitó su cabeza con vehemencia tratando de disipar aquellos recuerdos que habían quedado encerrados en ella junto con su niñez y esbozando una sonrisa, recordó con alegría los buenos resultados de su sacrificio. Su amiga era feliz, tan feliz como ella siempre había deseado, junto a una persona que la amaba con locura. "Su felicidad es la mía" se había dicho tantas veces en un intento desesperado por convencerse de que ocultar esos sentimientos y ayudar a Shaoran a acercarse a ella era lo mejor y ahora… después de tantos años… podía decir con todo su corazón aquellas palabras sin sentir dolor ni tristeza.

-"Tu felicidad es la mía Sakura"- Soltó al aire mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el adorable borrador y corría para terminar los últimos detalles de su obra maestra.

\--

Entre abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir los rayos de luz colándose por la ventana, golpeando su cara de manera directa. No conseguía recordar en que momento se había quedado dormido ni mucho menos cuando rayos había movido la cama de lugar y la había situado frente a la ventana para que el sol lo castigara de esa manera a esas horas. En un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano terminó de abrir sus párpados a la vez que se incorporaba y estiraba, sintiendo un ligero dolor de espaldas provocado por la incómoda posición en que había pasado la noche. Aún adormilado examinó el mobiliario que había a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba en su habitación.

-Estoy en la sala. – Concluyó algo sorprendido mientras trataba de hallar en su memoria alguna explicación para aquello. Lo último que conseguía recordar era que estaba sentado allí mismo en el sofá, consolando a Tomoyo y luego…

"Tomoyo". La ultima vez que la vio estaba dormida en su pecho. ¿Acaso ella había despertado antes que él? Si así era, ¿aún estaba en la casa o ya se había marchado?

Se levantó del sofá y caminó unos pasos hasta el recibidor vociferando su nombre mientras estiraba su cuello que también había sufrido los estragos de la mala postura en que había estado toda la noche. Como no recibió respuesta alguna, caminó hasta el cuarto de lavado. Si ella se había marchado su ropa ya no debía estar allí. Efectivamente encontró el lugar vacío, salvo por algunas prendas perfectamente dobladas sobre la lavadora. Tomó en sus manos la primera prenda que logró alcanzar descubriendo así que era su camiseta, aquella que le había prestado la noche anterior. Un ligero carmín tiñó sus mejillas al recordar el tremendo dilema que lo había llevado a ofrecerle aquella prenda, y es que no había que ser adivino para saber que la ropa de Sakura no le quedaría a Tomoyo debido a la manera en que había "crecido". Su sonrojo le llegó hasta las orejas al pensar en aquello y en el hecho de que por muy pervertido que se sintiera por el simple hecho de admitirlo no tuvo más opción que hurgar en la ropa de Sakura procurando buscar algo que le quedara, mientras intentaba adivinar la talla de Tomoyo. Para evitar situaciones incómodas (o ropa demasiado ajustada como sería el caso), se vio obligado a optar por aquella camiseta algo más holgada de lo que acostumbraba utilizar para que con suerte no se notará nada de su descubierta anatomía. -La próxima vez que se me ocurra ser un buen samaritano voy a golpearme. -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras recogía las demás prendas con el objetivo de depositarlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia para lavarlas más tarde, llegando a su nariz el agradable aroma que ahora desprendía la ropa. Se trataba de una dulce fragancia, una esencia llena de elegancia y delicadeza. Sin quererlo, aquel delicado aroma lo transportó hasta el momento en que la había atraído a su pecho y la había rodeado con sus brazos. Aunque al principio estaba demasiado concentrado en calmarla como para percibirlo, en cuanto ella se quedó dormida y pudo observarla respirando con tranquilidad en su pecho su delicado aroma llenó sus pulmones junto con una infinita sensación de ternura, y es que, aunque le costara admitirlo, ella se veía totalmente adorable con aquellas prendas de vestir tan enormes y con su cabello azabache bordeando cada centímetro de su silueta.

-"¡Que diablos estás pensando!- Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras lanzaba con presteza la ropa que tenía en las manos al cesto de ropa sucia y salía de la pequeña habitación. Definitivamente haber dormido mal le estaba afectando las neuronas. Una buena taza de café cargado seguramente conseguiría despertar sus sentidos y devolverlo a la realidad.

Con aquello en mente caminó rumbo a la cocina sin poder evitar notar la existencia de un pequeño trozo de papel sobre la mesa que no estaba allí el día anterior. Se acercó para verlo más de cerca, tomándolo en sus manos al notar que tenía algo escrito en el dorso, comprobando que se trataban de unas palabras de agradecimiento de parte de la amatista.

Leer aquellas palabras lo hizo recordar con pesar la manera tan lastimera en que ella había estado llorando frente a él. Y es que aunque siempre había tenido una severa aversión al llanto de los demás, la sensación que lo invadió en ese momento fue diferente… era una mezcla de ira, impotencia y compasión, era como si sintiera que debía protegerla de aquel terrible sentimiento, como si quisiera curar aquella herida y hacerla sonreír despreocupadamente como siempre lo hacía. La única vez que había sentido algo tan desgarrador era cuando su pequeña hermanita lloraba al lado del féretro de su madre rogándole que se levantara en medio de sollozos. En ese momento la simple idea de pensar que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de ella estuviera sufriendo un dolor tan grande como el que él estaba sintiendo era algo tan insoportable y desolador que no pudo menos que resguardar entre sus brazos a su hermanita en un intento desesperado por consolarla, justo lo mismo que había hecho con Tomoyo en esa ocasión. ¿Acaso en el fondo de su corazón la veía como una hermana pequeña y había nacido en él el intenso deseo de protegerla como le sucedía con Sakura? No podía decirlo con certeza , solo sabía que en ese momento había olvidado por completo la enorme barrera sanguínea que los separaba y no había dudado ni un segundo en brindarle todo el cobijo y cariño estaba en sus manos, es más, se había quedado dormido junto a ella justo por que no se sentía capaz de dejarla sola en ese estado, porque quería estar junto a ella por si despertaba y aún necesitaba de su consuelo. Y aún así en ese momento no tenía forma de determinar si había conseguido reconfortarla o seguiría ahogada en toda esa tristeza.

-Espero que esté mejor.- Susurró mientras dirigía su vista hacia el reloj de pared y comprobaba que definitivamente esa mañana llegaría tarde al trabajo. Ahora le daría a Sonomi una razón más para gritarle y tratarlo como un gusano.

"Hoy será un día largo"- Soltó en un lamento mientras pensaba en que definitivamente aquel no era su año.

\--

Tomoyo corrió a abrir la puerta de su habitación en cuanto escuchó ligeros toques recibiendo con un alegre "Buenos días" a la amable mujer que estaba a cargo de la casa a esas horas, provocando que esta le diera una sonrisa en cambio.

-Ha despertado bastante alegre señorita Tomoyo.- Comentó con amabilidad mientras miraba la decena de revistas, papeles y trozos de tela dispersados por toda la habitación. La amatista era una chica sumamente ordenada, así que la única forma de ver su habitación vuelta aquel desastre era cuando tenía un gran derroche de inspiración, cuando estaba a punto de crear algo realmente grande. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan emocionada.

-Así es. Tengo mucha inspiración esta mañana. – Confirmó sin dejar de esbozar una amplia sonrisa. -¿Esa carta es para mi?- Indagó al notar el sobre que la ama de llaves llevaba en la mano.

\- Esta mañana ha venido un joven a dejarla. Tal y como nos pidió le hemos dicho que esta indispuesta y no puede atender a nadie, pero aún así ha insistido en que le haga llegar la carta. Ha dicho que se trata de algo urgente.

-Ok… Gracias…- Contestó vacilante mientras extendía la mano para tomar la carta un poco temblorosa. Según parecía ninguna de las medidas que había tomado la librarían de tener que enfrentarse a su cruda realidad, a la que había intentado borrar entre trazos y diseños. -

-¿Pasa algo señorita? Se ha puesto pálida de repente.- Escuchó a la ama de llaves preguntarle visiblemente preocupada. La amatista agitó eufóricamente la cabeza en negación y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa lo más real que pudo.

-Todo en orden Kamil. Gracias por la carta. Puede retirarse.

-De acuerdo. Pero cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

La amatista asintió en respuesta cerrando la puerta con lentitud en cuanto la vio desaparecer en el pasillo. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y miró fijamente la carta dudando si debía leerla o no. Era obvio que se trataba de una carta de Ryu, una táctica desesperada de su parte dado que ella había dejado apagado su teléfono para no recibir notificaciones suyas y aparte había prevenido a la servidumbre para que no dejaran que nadie la visitara. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de detener el temblor que amenazaba con apoderarse de sus labios mientras recordaba nuevamente aquella fatídica escena, aquella que había provocado su desasosiego. Ya no estaba en estado de shock como la noche anterior pero su corazón dolía con solo recordarlo. Había intentado por todos los medios no recordar y casi lo había logrado, pero aquella carta amenazaba con perturbar su relativa tranquilidad.

Abrió el sobre con lentitud y caminando hacia el borde de su cama, comenzó a leer las líneas. Líneas cargadas de cumplidos, palabras de amor y súplicas fervientes hacia ella, por último una invitación para verse aquella tarde y conversar todo en persona.

-¡¿Esta tarde?! Es demasiado pronto.- Lamentó mientras recorría vagamente con la mirada el espacio a su alrededor deseando obtener una respuesta acerca de lo que debía hacer, de lo que debía responder. Su mirada se detuvo en el árbol que se extendía frente a su ventana y recordó con algo de nostalgia los días de primavera en que aquel melocotonero estaba adornado de hermosas flores rosas similares a las de cerezo, mirar aquel dichoso espectáculo siempre la llenaba de paz y alegría pero lastimosamente en pleno verano el árbol no tenía más que pequeñas hojas verdes.

-Como me gustaría ver una flor de melocotón.- Susurró mientras su mente divagaba. De repente las ideas se conectaron en su cabeza. Claro, esa era la respuesta. Debía ir al encuentro de la única flor de melocotón que había en aquella época del año. Rió ante el extraño juego de palabras. ¿En que estaría pensando Nadeshiko cuando le puso aquel nombre a un chico?

\--

Touya intentó leer por onceava vez el documento que tenía en frente, reclinándose en la silla frustrado al notar que tal y como la decena de veces anteriores no conseguía asimilar nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba seguro de que Sonomi lo mataría cuando se diera cuenta que en medio día de trabajo no había avanzado en nada en aquella proyección que le había encargado. Su yo creativo había salido de vacaciones aquel día según parecía. Miró con cierto pesar el reloj de pared y verificó que solo faltaban unos minutos para el almuerzo. Tal vez lo mejor sería acudir al encuentro de su jefa antes de que ella fuera al suyo, al menos así podría tener pruebas que la incriminaran por el asesinato que seguro cometería al llegar con las manos vacías.

Sonomi no tenía ningún tipo de alteración de ánimo aquel día, seguía siendo la misma jefa gritona y exigente de siempre y eso lo perturbaba. Se suponía que después de lo que le pasó a su hija, Sonomi debía odiar a los hombres más de lo normal, se imaginaba que se pasaría todo aquel día diciendo lo despreciable que era el sexo masculino y lo mucho que desearía que los exterminaran del planeta tierra como si fueran una plaga de alimañas. Pero no. Todo seguía normal, demasiado normal para su gusto. ¿Acaso Tomoyo no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido? Ni siquiera ella era capaz de quedarse inmune en una situación que involucrara a su hija, si supiera todo lo que ella había pasado seguramente estaría con los nervios más encrespados de lo normal.

-Deja de pensar en ello. -Se repetía así mismo mientras intentaba hacerse reaccionar y cargaba un montón de carpetas llenas de documentos para colocar en una estantería cercana. Debía distraerse de alguna manera, no tenía caso seguir pensando en aquello. Él ya había hecho su trabajo, lo demás debía resolverlo por ella misma como la adulta que se suponía que era. No importaba si en esos momentos estuviera encerrada en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente o si Sonomi jamás llegaba a enterarse de lo ocurrido, él ya había cumplido con su papel y no tenía nada más que ver con aquello.

-No es tu asunto Touya, deja de pensar en eso.- Se gritó a sí mismo frustrado mientras colocaba una de las carpetas en uno de los compartimientos más altos.

-¿Qué no es su asunto joven Touya?- Escuchó a sus espaldas y sobresaltándose por la impresión golpeó la estantería haciendo que varios libros cayeran de la misma. En un reflejo rápido y certero consiguió atrapar todos los libros terminando con los brazos y manos completamente llenos.

-¡Wao eso fue increíble! Es usted muy hábil.- La escuchó exclamar y con lentitud como temiendo encontrar un fantasma a su espalda se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, las manos juntas y los ojos llenos de brillo casi como si hubiera visto un superhéroe en plena hazaña. ¿Desde cuando estaba en la oficina? ¿Cuánto había escuchado de su monólogo?

-Deberías tocar antes de entrar a una oficina. Porque seas la hija de la jefa no tienes derecho a irrumpir sin avisar.- Le reprochó toscamente mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a su tarea de colocar libros en la estantería tratando de evitar que ella viera su rostro avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en pleno conflicto mental, si ella hacía alguna pregunta acerca de aquello él lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas "¿Crees que eres la única Tomoyo en el mundo? Pues te equivocas mocosa, conozco un montón de Tomoyos, cientos de ellas y claro la que mencioné era justo una de esas otras, claro que no pensaba en ti." Pensar en ella… eso sonaba… sonaba...

-Lo siento. Llevaba buen tiempo tocando y nadie respondía. Al final decidí entrar al ver que la puerta no tenía seguro.- Explicó mientras se unía a la tarea de colocar libros, interrumpiendo el nuevo monólogo mental del moreno. ¿Acaso había estado tan distraído todo ese tiempo? Fingió ignorarla con más ahínco, una sola palabra de su boca y seguramente daría pie a la dichosa pregunta que no quería escuchar.

-¿De que hablaba cuando llegué? Parecía perturbado por algo.- La escuchó articular y sintió que ardía hasta las orejas. ¿Acaso ella no era capaz de quedarse con aquella duda?

-Es asunto mío.- Contestó con simpleza mientras se retiraba de la estantería y volvía a su escritorio para poner en orden los últimos papeles que quedaban. La amatista lo siguió hasta allá ayudándolo en la tarea ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del moreno que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Empezaba a extrañar a la Tomoyo que recogió en la calle y que no se movía a menos que la empujara.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Acaso tu madre te ha mandado a fastidiarme? Con una Daudoji al día tengo más que suficiente. – Bufó incómodo a lo que la amatista soltó una pequeña carcajada sin entender con exactitud lo que había provocado su malhumor. Aunque claro viniendo de su madre nada le sorprendería después de todo ella y Touya tenían una "maravillosa" relación.

-Imagino que nada le daría más placer a mi madre que verlo con los nervios de punta. -Comentó siguiéndole el juego divertida por la idea, conteniendo la risa cuando lo vio entornar los ojos.- Pero en realidad estoy aquí por que deseo pedirle un consejo.

-¿Consejo? Para eso tienes a tu madre, al señor Amamiya e incluso al monstruo y el mocoso, ¿no?.- Indagó totalmente extrañado por la declaración, ¿Desde cuando él si quiera era una opción para ella a la hora de buscar una sugerencia?

-Es que… bueno… usted es el único que sabe lo que realmente pasó con Ryu.- Explicó avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada. La reacción del moreno no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Quieres decir que no les ha dicho nada de lo que pasó?!- Claro, eso lo explicaba todo, había dado justo en el clavo.

-Bueno, no exactamente… saben que pasó algo y que estoy dolida por eso pero bueno… obvie ciertos "detalles"… Es que si les decía la verdad, lo que en verdad pasó…

-Ellos lo asesinarían. Claro eso en el mejor de los casos, si fuera por tu madre contrataría a toda la mafia japonesa para que lo torturaran.- Añadió terminando su frase mientras cruzaba los brazos. También se incluiría en el grupo de los asesinos, pero claro él no tenía vela en ese entierro. - Para ser sincero ese mocoso jamás me calló bien así que no me importa lo que le pase. De hecho creo que le diré la verdad a tu madre y pediré la primera fila para verlo sufrir. Será divertido.

El rostro de Tomoyo se puso pálido de la impresión cuando lo vio caminar con decisión hasta la puerta, tal vez lo de la mafia fuera algo exagerado pero de que su madre se la desquitaría de la manera más cruel posible, de eso estaba segura. Quien se metía con su niña firmaba su propia sentencia de muerte, si Touya le contaba lo ocurrido su madre sin duda le haría mucho daño a Ryu.

-No Touya… yo… no quiero preocuparla, ella va a enojarse mucho. Y mamá puede ser algo sádica cuando se enoja.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, ella ni siquiera dejará los huesos cuando acabe con él. ¿Acaso no estas molesta por lo que te hizo? Pues déjala que se desquite.- Añadió caminando de nuevo a la puerta y comenzando a girar la perilla siendo detenido por Tomoyo que en cuestión de segundos llegó hasta su lado y detuvo su mano.

-Claro que estoy molesta… yo… yo jamás me había sentido tan decepcionada en mi vida. Es solo que… no quiero que nadie se preocupe por eso, yo no quiero que nadie este triste por mi culpa. – Explicó suplicándole con la mirada que guardara el secreto. ¿Cuánto dolor estaba dispuesta a tragarse esa niña sólo por no angustiar a sus seres queridos? ¿Acaso solía resolver sus problemas ella sola mientras fingía estar bien tan y como él solía hacer?

Soltó la perilla con lentitud y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta su escritorio sin decir una palabra mientras la amatista lo seguía con la mirada.

-Aún me queda medio día de trabajo y no puedo soportar a tu madre con el estómago vacío así que tendrás que hablarme mientras almuerzo.- Declaró con tono despreocupado mientras seguía con su tarea de recoger papeles. De repente sintió sus delgados brazos rodeando su cintura y no pudo menos que quedarse petrificado.

-Gracias Touya.- La escuchó exclamar a la vez que lo abrazaba eufóricamente sintiendo como el moreno se tensaba ante la repentina demostración de afecto. Al notar su incomodidad retiró sus manos con rapidez mientras balbuceaba nerviosamente. -Yo… yo... Le avisaré a mi madre que hoy no almorzaremos juntas. Eh… bueno… nos vemos a la salida.

El moreno se limitó a asentir mientras permanecía de espaldas y la escuchaba dar ligeros pasos hacia atrás para luego perderse tras la puerta.

\--

-Yo… yo siento haberlo abrazado en la oficina. Creo que me emocioné demasiado.- Comentó por fin la amatista procurando romper el incómodo silencio que se extendía entre ellos. A pesar de que fueron caminando hasta la cafetería ninguno de los dos dijo palabra en todo el camino. Y ahora que estaban en la cafetería el moreno se había limitado a perderse tras el menú aunque ambos ya habían pedido su almuerzo.

-No es tan grave. Es mejor que el que me derribes.- Lo escuchó comentar sin dejar de mirar el menú provocando que la amatista se sonrojara al comprobar que el moreno aún no había olvidado aquel pequeño incidente el día de su regreso. Se escondió detrás de su menú también para ocultar el calor de sus mejillas.- Sólo procura no hacer eso delante de tu madre. Seguro le daría un ataque de histeria al pensar que su hija se va a contaminar con tocarme.

-No piense eso Joven Touya. Mi madre en realidad lo aprecia mucho, jamás la había visto tan satisfecha con un empleado. Lo considera alguien sumamente hábil.

-¿Eso te lo dijo ella?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja y bajando un poco el menú hasta su nariz para mirarla.

-Exactamente…no. -Comentó algo apenada. Insolente, orgulloso y prepotente eran los adjetivos que usualmente usaba para referirse a él, sin mencionar que no hacía más que quejarse de tener que tolerarlo todos los días. Así que definitivamente ella no había dicho eso. – Sin embargo, conozco bien a mamá y puedo distinguir cuando alguien le agrada o no. Es solo que… bueno… a ella se le dificulta decir lo que siente, en especial cuando se trata de un varón.

-Si claro. Sonomi es tan tímida.- Comentó con sarcasmo a la vez que entornaba los ojos. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y luego colocó el menú sobre la mesa a la vez que se recostaba hacia atrás en la silla y miraba a la amatista. - No hemos venido a hablar de mi maravillosa relación con mi jefa. ¿Qué es eso que quieres consultarme?

-Bueno… eh… ¿por donde empiezo?- Balbuceó algo indecisa sin saber si debía decirle o no. Cuando pensó en hablar con él mientras estaba en su casa parecía mucho más fácil.

-El principio estaría bien. ¿Por qué viniste a verme tan de repente?

-Bueno… recibí una carta de Ryu, él quiere que nos veamos hoy en la tarde para que hablemos de lo que pasó. Pero… no se si sea buena idea encontrarnos tan pronto. Y quería saber que usted opinaba.

-Bueno… si tu idea de encontrarse es golpearlo hasta que pierda el conocimiento, si, ¿porque esperar?- Comentó mientras recibía los platos que le ofrecía la camarera y colocaba cada uno en su respectivo lugar.

-No claro que no. Sólo quiero que me explique qué fue lo que pasó. En que posición estamos ahora.

-Pensé que era claro.- Señaló mientras tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a hurgar en su plato. – Según dijiste anoche lo encontraste con alguien más en su departamento.- Llevó un bocado a su boca y después de masticar y tragar volvió a mirarla. – No le veo lo complicado a esa conclusión.

-Si, pero…

-Estás considerando perdonarlo.- Concluyó mientras volvía a su tarea de comer su almuerzo.

-No exactamente, eso dependerá de sus razones… en su carta él me dijo…

-¿Tienes la carta ahí?- Preguntó sin desviar su mirada de su plato. -Si.

-Déjame leerla. -Pero…

-Sólo quiero ver que clase de excusa se ha inventado ese mocoso. No estoy interesado en sus cartas de amor. – Aseguró algo hastiado mientras entornaba los ojos. La amatista algo dudosa sacó el sobre de su bolso y le extendió la carta. Touya empezó a pasear su vista entre la caligrafía. - A ver… Basura… cursilería… basura... más cursilería… basura… ¡¿en serio?! -Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada a la amatista tratando de ver si aquello era una broma. - ¿Qué rayos le viste a este tipo? Es obvio que tiene la cabeza llena de aire sin contar de que voy a sufrir una crisis diabética después de tanta azúcar. "Tu luz es tan deslumbrante como la de una hermosa luna llena",- parafraseó imitando una voz chillona. - las lunas ni siquiera tienen luz, simplemente la reflejan.

-Bueno… a las chicas nos gustan esas cosas. Es… adorable.- Trató de explicar para no sentirse tan avergonzada, sabía que Ryu era un poco empalagoso a veces y imaginaba que eso seguramente no le gustaría a Touya, pero bueno, él fue que insistió en leer la carta en primer lugar.

-¿Adorable, Eh?- Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y la miraba con cara de "cualquier cosa podría ser más adorable que esto". - ¿Quieres mi opinión? No vayas.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¡¿No es obvio?!- Exclamó con hastío mientras tomaba de nuevo la carta y parafraseaba con la misma voz chillona otra frase de la misma - "Fue un momento de debilidad". No sólo es un idiota, se está inventado excusas para minimizar sus errores.

-Pero ¿Acaso no es cierto que los hombres son débiles con esas cosas? Ryu siempre dice…

-Ryu siempre dice… -Ok. Ya se estaba pasando con aquella vocecita chillona que trataba de imitar.- Ryu sólo es un llorón. Te explicaré una cosa Tomoyo. Es cierto eso de que los hombres, en especial los mocosos hormonales como tu noviecito, son susceptibles a los deseos. Te explicaría el porqué, pero sinceramente no estoy de humor para darte esa "charla", eso se lo dejo a Sonomi. – Declaró sonando cada vez más incómodo con todo aquello. Ese Ryu le estaba cayendo como una patada en el trasero y estaba seguro de que si extendía aún más aquella conversación él mismo se encargaría de localizarlo y golpearlo. Odiaba a los hombres cobardes y ese mocoso tenía pinta de ser el rey de ese grupo. – A ver… Si tu noviecito es tan débil y hormonal como dice, ¿que hacía a solas con una chica en su departamento?

-Bueno… en realidad…

-Ahora – Prosiguió sin dejar que la amatista terminara su frase - supongamos que sea cierto que es la primera vez que le pasa, que me atrevería a jurar que no lo fue, porque tiene que tener una suerte muy negra como para que el mismo día que comete un desliz sea el mismo día que lo visites. ¿Podrías volver a confiar en él? ¿Qué te garantiza que no volverá a hacerte lo mismo en cuanto vuelvas a América?

-Yo… no estoy segura.

-Lo ves. No tiene caso. Yo en tu lugar estaría planeando mi venganza en vez de perder el tiempo buscando que te regalen los oídos y te digan que vayas a verlo.- Replicó finalmente mientras volvía a centrar su atención en su almuerzo. Llevó varios bocados a su boca y luego miró de soslayo a la amatista que no había tocado su plato. Desde el principio le dijo que era mala idea acudir a él en busca de consejo, él no era el típico y amable oyente que seguramente ella buscaba así que no debía quejarse ahora por haber sido tan directo. Intentó seguir almorzando mientras la ignoraba pero su rostro lleno de tristeza no podía pasarle desapercibido. -Escucha Tomoyo. La idea de tener una relación es tener un apoyo emocional, alguien en quien puedas confiar y con quien te sientas dichoso y feliz. Una relación llena de incertidumbre, desconfianza y angustia no es algo que vale la pena.- Explicó sin desviar la mirada de su plato. – Terminar una relación nunca es fácil pero Ryu no es el primer ni el último hombre que vas a conocer así que no tienes porque perdonarlo sino estas segura y si aun así crees que el amor que le tienes es suficiente para al menos considerarlo, tómate el tiempo que necesites para analizar todo y al final toma una decisión basada en lo que tú quieres. Si él en verdad te quiere tanto como lo expresa en esta sarta de cursilerías esperará el tiempo que necesites, y si no, no tiene sentido que te aferres a algo que no tiene futuro. Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor. - Alzó un poco la vista para ver su expresión y sintió in gran alivio al ver que su rostro triste era sustituido por una pequeña sonrisa.

-Touya… Gracias. Me hace muy feliz saber que puedo contar con usted. Yo… estoy muy agradecida… por todo.- La escuchó decirle y no pudo menos que volver a esconder su mirada en su plato.

-Bueno… Eres la molesta amiga del monstruo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

La amatista se carcajeó ligeramente ante el comentario. Más que molestarle, el que se refiriera a ella de esa manera la hacía sentir cómoda a su lado, sabía que si le dedicaba uno de sus insultos era porque la consideraba algo más que una simple conocida. Imitando la acción del moreno después de dar las gracias comenzó a comer su almuerzo más animada mientras un agradable silencio se extendía entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante un buen tiempo y sin embargo ninguno se sentía incómodo con la situación, era como si disfrutar de la grata compañía del otro fuera suficiente. Todo permaneció así hasta que un melodioso repique interrumpió aquel ambiente. La amatista con premura comenzó a hurgar en su bolso tratando de localizar aquel bullicioso sonido, pero el responsable parecía haber desaparecido entre aquella marea de objetos que estaban en su bolso. Después de sacar su otro teléfono y otras pertenencias por fin llegó hasta el responsable.

-Hola mamá... ¿En serio? ¿Y que es?... Ya veo… Si, vamos en seguida... Si, estamos cerca… Ok. Bye.

-¿Tu madre quiere saber si te he secuestrado?- Preguntó el moreno mientras tomaba su jugo y miraba de soslayo a la amatista. La amatista sonrió divertida.

-No. Solo quería saber si nos faltaba mucho. Dice que me tiene una sorpresa. ¿Me pregunto que será?

-Tal vez es otro celular. Según veo te gusta coleccionarlos.- Comentó mientras señalaba el otro aparato.

-No joven Touya. Es solo que cada uno cumple una función diferente. Este lo uso para guardar archivos importantes y comunicarme pues su sistema operativo me permite sincronizar todo de manera automática con mi pc y este lo uso para tomar fotos y almacenar algunos documentos privados porque me gusta la seguridad que me ofrece y la buena resolución fotográfica. Pero a veces es pesado tener que llevarlos ambos conmigo. ¿No sería genial que existiera un sistema operativo que te ofreciera todo en un mismo móvil, la versatilidad de Google y la seguridad de Apple en un mismo dispositivo? Si existiera algo así no dudaría en cambiar mis teléfonos por ellos. – Explicó con entusiasmo mientras veía cambiar el rostro del moreno de una expresión de desinterés a una de gran sorpresa.

-¡Eso es! Claro, como no se me había ocurrido antes. Acabas de salvarme el pellejo.- Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y esbozaba una gran sonrisa una de las que escasamente solía mostrar. La amatista lo miró llena de confusión.

-De nada… supongo.- Se limitó a decir sin conseguir comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo o que era lo tan bueno que había dicho o hecho. Pero bueno, si el moreno era feliz con ello, se alegraba de haberlo dicho.

\--

\- ¡Abuelito! ¿Cuándo volviste? – Indagó la amatista mientras abrazaba con alegría a Masaki inmediatamente lo vio en la oficina de su madre. Durante toda esa semana lo había extrañado un montón, pero como él estaba de viaje en Fukuoka por negocios no había podido verlo desde su llegada, ahora si podía decir que su felicidad era completa. - Apenas he llegado. También me alegra verte, preciosa. Estas aún más crecida y hermosa que cómo te recordaba, tendré que viajar a Estados Unidos después de todo para asegurarme de espantarte los sujetos.- Comentó a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y miraba de soslayo al moreno que se había quedado estático en la puerta tan pronto como lo había visto en aquella oficina. Si no fuera tan orgulloso seguramente hubiera salido de aquella oficina tan pronto lo vio.

-¿Que tal te ha tratado el joven Kinomoto? Sonomi me dijo que almorzaste con él hoy.

-De maravilla. Es un joven muy atento.- Comentó la amatista separando ligeramente su cabeza del pecho del señor a la vez que miraba al moreno con una sonrisa, provocando que Touya desviara la mirada incómodo.

-Podrá ser todo lo atento que quiera pero si tiene el tiempo para estar invitando a almorzar a mi querida hija debería tener una buena idea para la proyección. No le pago para que fraternice ni para que llegue tarde.- Masculló Sonomi mientras lo miraba con expresión de "no te acerques a mi hija" y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Seguramente había accedido a dejarla almorzar con él solo porque no era capaz de decirle que no a su hija pero no dudaba que la cafetería hubiera estado siendo monitoreada por algún espía encubierto. Contrario a amedrentarse por la gran hostilidad que ella le mostraba el moreno sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-De hecho sólo me falta desarrollar la idea de la proyección, pero tengo en mente algo que hasta a usted la va a sorprender señora Daudoji.

-¿Sorprenderme? Eso lo dudo mucho.- Declaró con sorna sin quitar la mirada desafiante de sobre él.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Contestó el moreno sin borrar la sonrisa de "Voy a callarte el pico" que le dedicaba a Sonomi. Las chispas volaban de un lado a otro por la manera en que esos dos especímenes se miraban mientras la tensión se respiraba por cada rincón de aquella oficina que de repente parecía terriblemente pequeña.

-Bueno, debería comenzar a trabajar en su idea Joven Kinomoto. Estoy ansioso por conocerla. - Comentó Masaki tratando de hacer que el moreno saliera de la oficina antes de que Sonomi saltara a su cuello. Sin embargo ignorándolo siguieron con su duelo de miradas. Percibiendo que a ese ritmo terminaría desatándose la tercera guerra mundial, Tomoyo se acercó a Touya para con suavidad animarlo a que se retirara. El moreno notó como la intensidad de la mirada de Sonomi aumentaba al ver como su hija se acercaba a él y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de su queridísima jefa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Amamiya lo mejor es que me retire.- Comentó a la vez que tomaba el rostro de la amatista con una de sus manos y haciendo acopio de toda la galantería que había aprendido de Yuki sonrió con gentileza. -Muchas gracias por el almuerzo pequeña. Espero que pronto se repita.- Susurró con suavidad, tras lo cual levantó la vista hacia Sonomi ensanchando su sonrisa al notar como su cara se deformaba de la rabia. Soltó un "Buenas tardes" lleno de burla y con la espalda erguida y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro dejó la oficina. Tomoyo se quedó petrificada pensando en que diablos le había picado al moreno, Sonomi crujía los dientes en un intento desesperado por contenerse y no salir por esa puerta y asesinarlo, y Masaki se reía con ganas ante la escena. Parece que Touya había encontrado la manera de fastidiar a Sonomi.

-Por cierto hija. Fujitaka me ha llamado para invitarme a una cena en su casa mañana por la noche, según dijo tienen algo importante que anunciarnos. ¿Tienes idea de que puede ser?

-Ahora que lo menciona eso mismo iba a preguntarte abuelito.- Comentó Sonomi volviendo con rapidez a su estado normal. -El molesto de Fujitaka no quiso darme detalles acerca de ello, dice que es una sorpresa.

Tomoyo sonrió emocionada. Al parecer ella era la única que sabía acerca de ese dichoso anuncio. Shaoran viajaría junto con Sakura y su padre el día siguiente para decirle a toda la familia acerca de sus planes. Estaba muy emocionada por su amiga pero después de lo que pasó hace unos segundos no podía evitar pensar que aquella cena se convertiría en un campo de batalla. No sólo estarían los Amamiya y los Kinomoto en una misma mesa, aparte recibirían un anuncio que conociendo a su madre, al abuelo y al mismo Touya no le haría nada de gracia. Empezaba a sentir lástima por el pobre de Shaoran.

\--

**_Y aquí finaliza otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo quilombo de situaciones. Shaoran y Sakura siguen dando pasos de acercamientos uno al otro, explorando nuevas sensaciones y tomandose ciertas libertades aunque sea de manera solapada. ¿En que irán a parar con aquellos acercamientos que aunque inocentes pueden resultar algo adictivos?. Eso ya lo veremos._**

**_Con respecto a él compromiso pues ya casi todos se enterarán. ¿Tienen fundamento los temores de Tomoyo en cuanto a eso o todos estarán felices y contentos con esa decisión?_**

**_¿Y que pasa con los sentimientos de Touya? Acaso solapadamente la amatista está ocupando un lugar en su corazón. ¿Y es así es romántico o sólo fraternal?_**

**_Y el abuelito, ¿pensaban que me habia olvidado de él? Pues no, a partir de aquí comenzará a tomar la relevancia que merece._**

**_Y con respecto a Yuki, ya les di una orejita acerca de él estado de la relación de él y Touya, pero ¿Qué rayos pasó?_**

**_Le pido disculpas a todos aquellos que sean sensibles con estos asuntos de la relación entre personas del mismo sexo. Personalmente no me gusta usarlos en mis historias pero creí que era necesario por la naturaleza de lo que quiero mostrar en este fanfict, no se puede hablar de las emociones de Touya o Tomoyo sin tocar aquellos sentimientos que determinaron buena parte de su vida e historia, pero bueno,les prometo que no tocaré el tema más de lo necesario y procuraré hacerlo con la mayor sutileza posible pero sin sacar cosas de donde no las hay. Esta vez no dejé respuesta a los reviews por que me encargué de contestarlos directamente. De todas formas mil gracias a aquellos que no dejan de decirme lo que piensan. Me siento muy contenta por ello._**

**_Ya no los aburro más. Se despide esperando leerlos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Leah 05_**


	7. Reunión

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 7: Reunión._**

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieren que los recoja?- Indagó el moreno mientras daba el último retoque a aquella proyección. En momentos como esos agradecía al genio que se le había ocurrido crear los auriculares, ser capaz de hablar por teléfono a la vez que redactaba era toda una bendición, sobre todo en momentos cruciales como aquel en donde estaba en juego la vindicación de su propio orgullo.

-Gracias hijo, pero no es necesario. Tomoyo se ha comprometido a recogernos y ayudarnos con los preparativos de la cena así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Cierto, esa estúpida cena.- Lamentó con pesar a la vez que pensaba en el caos que seguramente iba a formarse, con Masaki, Sonomi y él en la misma mesa. -No entiendo para que quieres reunir tanto buitre en la casa.

-Ya te lo dije hijo. Shaoran quería ver a toda la familia y nos pareció que una cena era la forma más efectiva de juntarlos.

-Y también la forma más rápida de formar un golpe de estado. Estás consciente de que no llegaremos al postre ¿cierto?

-Confío en que mi paciente hijo va a colaborar para que todo transcurra con normalidad. Se abstendrá de lanzar miradas asesinas a su abuelo, no provocará a Sonomi ni mucho menos llamará por sobrenombres a Shaoran.- Aseguró Fujitaka divertido mientras se imaginaba a su hijo entornando los ojos al decirle su lista de restricciones.

-¿Acaso tienes otro hijo aparte de mi? Porque no suena como algo que yo haría.

-Vamos Touya, es una noche muy especial para tu hermana. Hazlo por ella.

-¿Una noche especial, eh?- Aquella frase definitivamente confirmaba sus sospechas.- No deja de parecerme que aquí hay gato encerrado, hay algo que no terminas de decirme y que tiene que ver con Sakura, pero sería inútil tratar de sacarte esa información ahora, ¿no es así?

-Tal vez…- Contestó y Touya pudo imaginárselo encogiéndose de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Si, otra cosa que odiaba de su padre era que cuando se negaba a darle ciertos detalles no había forma de sacarle información. Si él era un muro cuando decidía callar, su padre podría más bien ser todo un rascacielos.

-Bien. Trataré de ser hipócrita por esta noche.- Aseguró dándose por vencido.- Pero que quede claro que si alguien dice algo que no me agrada no me quedaré callado.

-No espero que no digas nada. Solo que expreses tu desagrado de manera civilizada y que antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa pienses en tu hermana. Se que quieres su felicidad tanto como yo, pero a veces lo único que nos queda para hacer felices a nuestros seres queridos es apoyar sus decisiones aun cuando estas no nos parezcan las más adecuadas. – Destacó su padre tratando de preparar la mente del moreno para lo que venía. Lo conocía bien y sabía que no tomaría nada bien aquella noticia, pero confiaba en que al menos, después de asimilarlo, tomaría la mejor decisión y decidiría ser parte de la dicha de su hermana. Observó a Sakura hacerle señas desde lejos para anunciarle que ya casi era hora de abordar y mirando su reloj concluyó que era momento de colgar la llamada. -

Bueno hijo tengo que irme. Hablamos más tarde. Te quiero.

-Yo también papá.- Contestó algo insatisfecho cada vez más intrigado por el repentino consejo de su padre. Sin duda alguna, aquel día no dejaría de hacer conjeturas acerca de lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras. – Asegúrate de vigilar al mocoso.- Solicitó en última instancia y escuchó a su padre reír antes de colgar.

Retiró los auriculares de sus oídos y poniendo toda su atención en la pantalla de la computadora dio un último vistazo al documento en que había estado trabajando, sonriendo satisfecho al presionar el botón de guardar sintiéndose complacido con el resultado. No podía esperar para ver la cara de Sonomi cuando leyera aquella proyección. Jamás se había sentido tan ansioso por llegar al trabajo.

\--

Tomoyo agitó la mano en despedida al ver alejarse el vehículo de su madre, recibiendo en cambio una cálida sonrisa de parte de su bisabuelo. Masaki se había quedado en la mansión desde el día anterior, así que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo había podido disfrutar de su grata compañía.

Recordó con una sonrisa la manera en que los ojos de su abuelo brillaban llenos de emoción en el momento en que le había cantado una de las canciones que había aprendido recientemente en su estancia en Estados Unidos.

La música siempre había sido un enorme vínculo que sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia seguía latente entre ellos. Por ello, no pudo negarse cuando su abuelo le solicitó que entonara aquella melodía a piano en la próxima fiesta aniversario de la empresa. La idea la llenaba de emoción, pero no podía evitar sentir que cumplir aquella petición en sus circunstancias actuales era imposible.

Se adentró en la mansión y caminó hacia donde estaba ubicado el inmenso piano de cola donde había aprendido sus primeras notas, dispuesta a comprobar sus temores. Retiró la tapa y se acomodó en el banquillo, colocando sus estilizados dedos sobre las alargadas teclas.

Respiró profundamente buscando serenar su corazón y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos en una tecla tras otra, mientras entonaba aquella dulce letra. Trató de cantar con todo su corazón pero antes de terminar la primera estrofa se vio obligada a soltar las teclas como si quemaran, llevando su mano hasta su boca mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lo sabía, las notas que emitía el piano no hacían más que hacerla recordar su relación con Ryu y por ende todo lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué lo había conocido de esa forma? ¿Porque de todos los instrumentos del mundo Ryu tenía que tocar precisamente el piano? Apoyó sus brazos sobre las teclas a la vez que descansaba su cabeza en las mismas y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran a su antojo comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus meditaciones. La conversación que había tenido con Touya el día anterior había revivido la llaga de su corazón y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en los razonamientos que él le había planteado para hacerle ver que pensar en una posible reconciliación ni siquiera valía la pena. Sabía que Touya tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, que en realidad la conducta de Ryu había sido despreciable y egoísta y que sus disculpas no eran más que vanas excusas para justificarse. Por ello siguiendo su consejo había pedido más tiempo a Ryu para analizar sus sentimientos y asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero por mucho que intentaba pensar no conseguía sentirse preparada para afrontar aquella decisión.

Era obvio que había perdido toda su confianza en él y si lo perdonaba seguiría siendo agobiada por la incertidumbre de lo que podía pasar en su ausencia, cuando por fin tuviera que marcharse. ¿Significaba aquello entonces que su relación no tenía ningún valor? ¿Acaso aquellos dos años fueron sólo tiempo perdido, una inversión inútil de esfuerzo y sentimientos? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería hacer a partir de allí? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Ryu en esos instantes? Sus pensamientos eran tan confusos y dolorosos que no tenía ánimos de siquiera considerar aquel asunto. Solo quería dejar de recordar, que aquella herida por fin sanara, pero siendo realista una completa superación de aquella ruptura, en esos momentos, parecía algo demasiado lejano.

\--

-Es increíble lo mucho que se están pareciendo.- Comentó Masaki mientras veía a su nieta teclear algunas cosas en su laptop, después de todo ni siquiera de camino a la empresa Sonomi dejaba de trabajar. Ella lo miró por encima de los lentes sin entender ese repentino comentario. - Me refiero a Tomoyo. – Se apresuró a aclarar. – Cuando la vi ayer por un momento pensé que se trataba…

-Lo sé. Jamás pensé que con el tiempo se hiciera tan notable. Son dos gotas de agua.- Lamentó en medio de un suspiro a la vez que cerraba el aparato y se quitaba los lentes.

-¿Y cuando le hablaras de eso? Dijiste que se lo dirías antes de que cumpliera los 20 y…

-Apenas faltan 3 meses para eso, lo sé. Pero no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para decírselo. De hecho…- Abrió de nuevo la laptop y volvió a teclear.- No estoy segura de que sea realmente necesario hablar con ella sobre ello.

-Pero ella tiene derecho a saber que…

-Ella ha estado bien hasta ahora sin esa información. Para Tomoyo su padre murió hace años y usted y yo hemos sido su única familia. Ella jamás ha protestado por ello y tal vez lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así. -Replicó algo alterada, aquel tema siempre conseguía ponerle los nervios de punta. Odiaba la insistencia de su abuelo en cuanto a ese tema, si no fuera por él, hace mucho hubiera olvidado ese asunto. Masaki podía entender la inseguridad de Sonomi pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los sentimientos nublaran su juicio una vez más.

-El que no indague no quiere decir que no dude. ¿Crees en serio que ella te cree por completo eso cuando jamás hablas de su padre? Solo le has enseñado una vieja fotografía, ni siquiera mencionas detalles acerca de su relación. Tomoyo es muy sabia, si no te ha presionado para que le digas toda la verdad es porque debe esperar que en algún momento tu decidas hacerlo. Le debes eso. Es su derecho conocer la verdad. – Le recordó mientras cerraba la laptop para obligarla a mirarlo. Sabía que era doloroso para ella pero no podía seguir huyendo de eso para siempre.

-Estoy consciente de eso abuelo.- Replicó con algo de furia en la mirada. - Pero solo se lo diré cuando encuentre el momento adecuado y espero que mientras tanto tu cumplas tu promesa de guardar el secreto. Solo quiero el bienestar de Tomoyo y eso es todo.

-Y no dudo que así sea. Pero se también que tienes miedo de lo que puede pasar cuando reveles esa información. El miedo y las mentiras destruyen las mejores relaciones hija, recuerda eso. Mientras más tiempo pase será más doloroso. Actúa con sabiduría. – La animó mientras ella le sostenía la mirada y apretaba los labios. Sabía que su abuelo tenía razón pero esa información no era algo que quería revelar, no quería tener nunca que hablar de ello. Abrió la boca para lanzar una nueva protesta cuando recibió una notificación en su laptop y supo de inmediato que se trataba de su correo electrónico. ¿Quién le enviaría correos tan temprano?

-Es el insoportable de Kinomoto.- Anunció luego de abrir el correo.

-¿Y que desea?

-Me envía el planteamiento de la proyección que le solicité ayer. Dice que quiere que la vea lo más pronto posible para que le de mi opinión en cuanto llegue.

-Ya veo. Déjame ver.- Masaki leyó con interés las letras de aquel planteamiento mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un inusitado brillo. Definitivamente Fujitaka no había exagerado con respecto a la habilidad de Touya, ese chico definitivamente era un genio.

-¿Qué es tan bueno abuelo? ¿Porque sonríes de esa manera?- Preguntó la pelirroja intrigada al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Masaki.

-Esto es excelente. Tenemos que convocar una reunión con la junta directiva. - Comentó emocionado mientras tomaba su teléfono dispuesto a marcar varios números, dejando a Sonomi anonadada. Su abuelo jamás actuaba de manera impulsiva cuando se trataba de negocios.

Completamente picada por la curiosidad se apresuró a leer el documento y no pudo evitar morder la uña de su dedo pulgar en señal de nerviosismo. No podía ser… ¿en serio esto se le había ocurrido a ese insolente en menos de 24 horas?.

\--

El castaño enfocó su mirada en la ventanilla del avión mientras procuraba mantener su mente ocupada en la forma de las nubes que adornaban aquel cielo azul y no en la figura esbelta que estaba sentado junto a él.

¿Qué si no se sentía feliz porque su suegro le hubiera cedido su asiento para que él y Sakura fueran juntos durante el vuelo? Pues claro que estaba feliz, pero no tenía que mirar mucho el rostro de la castaña para notar que ella no solo no había podido olvidar el pequeño incidente de hacía dos noches, sino que no podía estar más incómoda con tenerlo a su lado. "Sólo dormirás junto a ella, no pasará nada malo." Si claro, como no. – Se reprendió a si mismo mientras pensaba en el tamaño de su descuido. Algo debía de pasar si tenía a su lado a su hermosa novia a solas en una cama. Poco pasó aquella noche. Y no, no piensen mal, no es que se hubiera pasado de la raya con ella, no señor, tal y como había prometido, como todo caballero respetuoso e íntegro sólo la había abrazado durante la noche, cuidando situar su mano lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier parte comprometedora. El problema real comenzó cuando a la mitad de la madrugada sintiéndose algo incómoda, ella comenzó a removerse hasta quedar de espaldas a él.

Si, no lo iba a negar, cuando abrió los ojos y la miró, pensó mil cosas teniéndola en esa condenada posición. Sí, sentía vergüenza de si mismo por todo lo que rondó por su cabeza en aquel tiempo, pero como todo un campeón logró controlar su cuerpo y obligarse a dormir y desviar sus pensamientos, pensó en las matemáticas, el trabajo, el profesor calvo que no dejaba de dejar tareas y hablar de medidas, en el desquiciado de su cuñado que seguramente le haría tremendo drama cuando supiera que le había pedido matrimonio a su hermana y que lo castraría de la manera más cruel si por casualidad el llegaba a pasarse un poquito de la raya, hasta que por fin, después de mucho luchar, había conseguido quedarse dormido.

Estaba cantando victoria y alabándose a si mismo por su gran autodominio cuando sus sueños comenzaron a subir de tono. Seguía viéndola en la misma posición, pero ya no estaba dormida y él no estaba quieto a su lado sino que deslizaba sus manos por su figura a la vez que besaba su cuello y espalda. "Es solo un sueño, mientras no lo haga en la vida real no importa", se convenció a sí mismo a la vez que se dejaba guiar por aquel sueño que su subconsciente estaba creando basándose en sus propios pensamientos inicuos. De repente ella se volvió para que estuvieran frente a frente y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco para besarlo. Casi podía sentir sus suaves labios, cuando la escuchó gritar asustada en el mundo real mientras se lanzaba de la cama y lo llamaba con insistencia. -¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Le preguntó somnoliento a la vez que procuraba incorporarse, algo decepcionado por haber sido interrumpido en el mejor de los momentos.

-He sentido algo extraño entre las sábanas. Debe ser alguna alimaña. – Explicó aterrada mientras abrazaba la almohada a su cuerpo.

-Eso es imposible. En esta casa no hay alimañas. – Aseguró a la vez que levantaba las sábanas y trataba de encontrar el dichoso insecto que era el culpable de el temor de su prometida y de su desdicha.

Por los mil demonios que hubiera deseado encontrar una gran tarántula debajo de aquellas sábanas de esas africanas que matarían a un adulto con una sola picadura, y no lo que vio. "Claro estúpido, si tienes sueños extraños te pasarán cosas extrañas" Se reprendió a sí mismo a la vez que maldecía para sus adentros no pudiendo ponerse más rojo. Intentó encontrar las palabras para explicarle a la castaña lo que había ocurrido sin morir en el intento, pero no había forma de decírselo sin traumatizarla, lo dijera como lo dijera aquello sonaba terriblemente mal.

-Yo… yo… tengo que irme.- Balbuceó nerviosamente mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, dejando a la castaña totalmente confundida. Ni siquiera se acordó de salir por la ventana tal y como había entrado. En aquellos momentos sólo quería evitar que ella lo viera en ese estado. Malditas hormonas, malditos impulsos, maldito cuerpo ingobernable que no era capaz de ser discreto ni siquiera en aquellas delicadas circunstancias. Se daría un estúpido baño de agua fría en cuanto llegara a su cuarto o mejor aún se metería de cabeza en el refrigerador a ver si se congelaba y de esa manera terminaba con su desdichada vida.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Cuando por fin decidió explicarle lo que había sucedido a la castaña trató de buscar las palabras más sutiles posibles, pero aún así la cara de Sakura fue de todos los tonos de rojo a colores que ni siquiera sabía que podía adoptar el rostro humano. Ella solo se limitó a balbucear un "Entiendo" y desde entonces lo había evitado casi por completo, hasta ese instante en que no había podido negarse a la petición de su padre. Y es que ¿Cómo rayos podía explicarle lo que ocurrió sin terminar dando a entender que había pasado algo peor?

-Le diré a tu padre para que cambiemos de asiento nuevamente. No quiero que te sientas incómoda durante todo el viaje. - Le anunció sin poder tolerar más aquella desagradable sensación. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la castaña lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-No. Quédate aquí. Yo lo siento. – Balbuceó con la cabeza baja. - Se que he estado actuando extraño desde ayer, pero... no puedo evitarlo.No estoy incómoda contigo. Yo… sólo estoy abrumada. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días y yo… yo no sé cómo reaccionar. Quisiera esconder mi cabeza debajo de la tierra como hacen los avestruces.- Declaró poniéndose roja y escondiendo su cara detrás de una revista que descansaba en su regazo.

\- Te aseguro que yo también me siento igual. Es muy frustrante saber que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar a pesar de ser tan… bueno… privadas.- Explicó mientras su cara también se ponía roja de la vergüenza al recordar aquel incidente, definitivamente aquello se sumaria a su lista de las cosas más vergonzosas que había vivido.

– Bueno, si quieres mejor ya no hablamos más de eso. Así no nos sentiremos incómodos ninguno de los dos.

-Si tienes razón. – Susurró con una sonrisa, feliz de que las cosas se hubieran resuelto de la mejor manera.

La castaña acomodó cabeza en su hombro acurrucandose junto a él. El castaño se tensó un poco al principio pues no esperaba que Sakura restableciera las cercanías con él tan pronto, pero luego, agradecido porque aquel incidente no hubiera creado una barrera entre su prometida y él, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la ella dejando que el sosiego llenara su alma. Estaba seguro de que con el tiempo se reirían de aquel incidente en vez de sentir pena, después de todo, aquello era lo mínimo que pasaría cuando estuvieran casados.

\--

Con cámara en mano la amatista esperaba ansiosa la llegada de los castaños al aeropuerto. Tal vez no había tenido el privilegio de grabar en vídeo el épico momento en que Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que se convirtiera en su compañera de vida, pero estaba decidida a captar aquella mirada llena de amor y emoción que debían tener aquel par de tortolitos. Sostuvo su cámara en alto tan pronto vio al señor Fujitaka saludarla a lo lejos y supo que solo unos pasos más atrás debían venir la pareja estrella de aquel momento, el ejemplo palpable del amor puro y verdadero.

Luego de varios segundos los vio aparecer con lentitud en la distancia a la vez que el castaño empujaba una maleta con una de sus manos, mientras Sakura sujetaba firmemente su otro brazo a la vez que sonreían y conversaban animadamente. Era una imagen hermosa, tan llena de armonía y cariño que superaba las barreras de la ternura. En estado normal, Tomoyo gritaría como una fangirl emocionada ante la escena, pero contrario a sentirse alegre por lo que estaba contemplando, algo en ella comenzó a seccionarse en pedazos y sus inmensas ganas de inmortalizar aquel momento se convirtieron en unos enormes deseos de llorar y quejarse por su desdicha. ¿Por qué en vez de sentirse embriagada de felicidad, su corazón le dolía tanto? ¿Porque en esos momentos sentía tanto vacío, tanta soledad? No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se halló perdida en sus pensamientos a la vez que las mismas rodaban por sus mejillas. Aquello era tan injusto, tan doloroso, tan desafortunado. Tanto que había deseado dejar de ser el tercero y volvía a estar en la misma situación una vez más.

-Tomoyo ¿Estás bien?- Escuchó a alguien preguntarle mientras sostenía sus brazos con delicadeza y desvío su mirada a la fuente de la voz encontrándose con aquellos ojos que la miraban llenos de preocupación. Reconoció esa mirada, ese interés auténtico y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que a pesar de ser tan diferentes después de todo Touya si había heredado algo de su padre.

-Todo está bien Señor Kinomoto. – Aseguró a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa. – Sólo recordé algo triste, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura? Si puedo ayudarte en algo…

-No. Tranquilo.- Dijo a la vez que movía su cabeza en negación. -Estoy bien. Por favor no le diga a Sakura que estuve llorando, yo… no quiero preocuparla. – Solicitó mientras procuraba serenarse y eliminar de su rostro cualquier prueba de su estado melancólico.

-¡Tomoyo!- Gritaron los castaños en la distancia y ella coloreando en sus labios su mejor sonrisa comenzó a correr a su encuentro.

-¡Hay están mi pareja favorita!- Exclamó a la vez que encendía su cámara y corría hacía ellos, mientras fujitaka la seguía con la mirada. Aunque los labios del amable señor esbozaban su eterna sonrisa, sus ojos avellana dejaban entrever una gran preocupación. ¿Qué le estaría sucediendo a la pequeña Tomoyo?

\--

Touya caminó entre los anaqueles procurando encontrar los tres pedidos que su padre le había encargado en su regreso del trabajo. En otro momento tal vez se sentiría lleno de fastidio por tener que hacer aquel mandado en la tienda después de un largo día de trabajo pero con el magnífico humor que traía tal vez hasta hubiera aceptado llamar Shaoran al mocoso si se lo hubieran pedido. Sonrió a la joven vendedora que acomodaba algunos productos en un anaquel cercano y hasta la ayudó a levantar todo lo que dejó caer cuando se había quedado aturdida con su poco usual gesto.

Una vez tuvo en sus manos los tres productos caminó hasta la caja, cruzando por el pasillo de accesorios para dama sin poder evitar que su vista se posara en una pequeña exhibición de bisutería. Reconoció de inmediato una linda pulsera con motivo de estrellas rosas y más abajo un broche para pelo en pedrería. Tomó ambos adornos y caminó hasta la caja pensando en que un regalo siempre era una buena forma de mostrar agradecimiento, sobre todo para personas como él que no era de demasiadas palabras.

\--

Un alegre "Estoy en casa" interrumpió la tranquilidad con la que los 4 ocupantes trabajaban en la cocina. Fujitaka avanzó hasta el encuentro de su hijo mientras dejaba a los otros 3 jóvenes terminando de preparar todo. -Bienvenido hijo. Me alegra verte.- Comentó a la vez que lo recibía con un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda. El moreno correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa.

-También me alegra verte, padre. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?- Preguntó a la vez que le extendía la bolsa con el mandado y se disponía a descalzarse.

-Muy bien realmente.- Comentó el señor sin poder evitar notar un poco de malicia en la sonrisa que el moreno esbozaba. Todo parecía indicar que su hijo había hecho de las suyas por ahí y se sentía satisfecho con el resultado de su fechoría. -¿Debo preocuparme o alegrarme de que estés tan contento?- Indagó algo inquieto. Siempre que el moreno llegaba con esa sonrisa a su casa terminaba siendo citado en la escuela por alguna de sus travesuras.

-Eso depende. ¿Crees en la justicia divina y el karma?

-Touya…

-Tranquilízate padre, no he encendido en llamas la empresa de Amamiya si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sólo he obligado a Sonomi a reconocer que no soy tan incompetente como ella presume.- Relató con orgullo a la vez que ensanchaba su sonrisa, oh si, ni sus mejores sueños podían compararse a la sensación que lo invadió al ver la cara de Sonomi aquella mañana.

-Bueno, me alegra que todo te haya salido bien entonces. Aunque ahora me preocupa que la que vaya a estar de malhumor esta noche sea Sonomi. Ella es peor que tu cuando se enoja. – Reconoció su padre con algo de preocupación, según parecía la idea de tener una pacífica cena en familia era un sueño muy pero muy lejano.

-¿Pues el odioso de mi cuñado puede sonreír después de todo?- Escucharon decir a la persona que se acercaba al recibidor y el moreno no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. Lo sabía, la felicidad siempre duraba tan poco.

-Para tu información mocoso tengo muchos tipos de sonrisa. Es más, esta que estás mirando es justo la que usaré cuando quite esa expresión de niño sabiondo de tu cara. – Arremetió con sorna a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Acaso ninguno de los dos saben tener una conversación normal. Por Dios, tenían casi medio año sin verse, compórtense como gente civilizada. - Bufó la castaña para luego hacer un puchero. Aún no podía creer que después de tantos años siguieran tratándose como perros y gatos. Aquellos dos no tenían remedio.

-Lo siento querida, no pude resistirme, es la vieja costumbre.- Se disculpó Shaoran a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia.- Bienvenido a casa cuñado. Me alegra verlo tan animado.- Dijo arrastrando la palabra cuñado hasta resultar en lo exagerado recibiendo un codazo de parte de la castaña. El moreno bufó en cambio. Algún día acabaría con ese mocoso y eso sumaría una segunda victoria contra sus enemigos. Oh si, definitivamente bailaría sobre su tumba.

-Acaban de encontrarse y ya han comenzado con su derroche de amor. Es bueno ver que las cosas buenas nunca cambian.- Comentó con algo de sarcasmo una quinta voz que se acercaba al recibidor. La amatista secaba sus manos en el mandil a la vez que se acercaba al moreno con una sonrisa, haciendo una leve reverencia ante él.

-Bienvenido a casa joven Touya. Un gusto volver a verle.- Saludó con amabilidad provocando que la castaña les hiciera señas a los dos hombres para indicarles que así era que las personas normales recibían a los demás, logrando que ambos entornaran los ojos. El moreno soltó un simple "Hola Tomoyo" y aparentando total indiferencia comenzó a subir las escaleras para perderse en su cuarto. Tocó sus bolsillos para verificar el contenido de los mismos a la vez que pensaba en que definitivamente aquel no había sido el momento.

La amatista colocó con sumo cuidado cada una de las fresas de forma simétrica mientras daba los últimos retoques al hermoso pastel. Se alejó unos pasos de su creación y sintiéndose satisfecha con el resultado, dirigió su mirada a los castaños dispuesta a hacerlos partícipes de su alegría. Al verlos tan ensimismados uno en el otro mientras arreglaban la mesa para sus invitados no pudo evitar pensar en ellos en unos meses cuando ya fueran marido y mujer y realizaran ese tipo de tareas en su propio hogar. Su futuro auguraba tanta alegría, tanta dicha, que no pudo evitar que la melancolía llenara de nuevo su corazón a la vez que se preguntaba a sí misma cual sería su destino en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Sea como sea que pensara en su futuro, el amor no parecía pintar por ninguno de los lados. ¿Acaso su destino era quedarse sola para siempre y limitarse a ser la tía soltera que complacía en todo a sus sobrinos? La idea de ver crecer a los hijos que Sakura y Shaoran tuvieran le llenaba de ternura, pero verse a sí misma como la persona que no tiene otra vida aparte de compartir la felicidad ajena no era algo que precisamente le agradara. Ella definitivamente no quería limitarse a reducir su vida a aquel destino.

-Pequeña Sakura. Le llevarías esta bebida a Touya por favor. – Escuchó a Fujitaka solicitarle a la castaña. Sintió la humedad creciendo en sus pupilas y entendiendo que quedarse ahí por más tiempo significaría estallar en lágrimas frente a ellos, solicitó al señor que le permitiera llevar la pequeña bandeja para que Shaoran y Sakura siguieran con lo suyo. Una vez recibió la autorización abandonó la cocina con prisa, sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir sin control de sus ojos.

\--

-Está abierto. – Anunció el moreno a la vez que mantenía su vista enfocada en la diapositiva que se disponía a editar. Escuchó a la amatista anunciarle que le había traído algo de beber a la vez que dejaba la bandeja a su lado y se disponía a salir a toda prisa de la habitación mirándola fugazmente al sentir su voz acongojada. Alargó su mano para tomar su brazo y detenerla, y entonces notó sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando Tomoyo?- Indagó sorprendido de que el humor de la amatista hubiera cambiado tan de repente, hace sólo unos minutos parecía estar muy bien. Entonces ¿Qué rayos le había pasado en ese transcurso?

-No pasa nada… yo… sólo estoy algo sensible hoy.- Intentó explicar para tranquilizarlo mientras procuraba con torpeza limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Las personas no lloran por nada. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Hablaste de nuevo con el mocoso hormonal?

-No, yo no he hablado con Ryu. Es solo que… yo...

-¿Tú?

\- Yo por alguna razón cuando veo a Sakura y Shaoran me siento muy triste. No puedo entender porque me siento así. Yo estoy muy feliz por ellos, yo me siento muy contenta de que se quieran tanto. Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? -Preguntó angustiada a la vez que enjugaba sus lágrimas.

-Las personas actuamos extraño en ocasiones. A veces toma tiempo entender lo que en realidad sentimos. Así que no tienes que sentirte mal por tener esos sentimientos. Solo estás muy triste, eso es todo.- Le aseguró con dulzura sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo siento… - Susurró reprimiendo un sollozo.- No hago más que cargarlo con mis problemas.

-Bueno es cierto que eres una llorona sin remedio, pero eso no es lo único que haces. También das buenas ideas.

-¿Buenas ideas?

-Asi es.- Aseguró a la vez que extendía la mano para alcanzar una de las bolsillas de terciopelo que yacían al lado de su computadora y se la extendía a la amatista.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó algo extrañada a la vez que fijaba la mirada en el pequeño empaque.

-Es un soborno para que no me demandes por robar tu idea. – Intentó explicarle, lanzando un suspiro de hastío al notar que la mirada de la amatista iba de confusión a más confusión. – ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste del sistema operativo en la cafetería?- La amatista asintió. - Pues he tomado esa idea para hacer una proyección que tu madre me había pedido, y tanto ella como Amamiya han quedado encantados con ello, creo que si todo sale bien al final vas a tener que desechar tus teléfonos muy pronto.- Le explicó entusiasmado mientras desataba el cordoncillo y sacaba el contenido de la bolsilla.

-Eso es maravilloso Touya. Me alegro mucho por usted.

-Lo ves, también me has ayudado aparte de contarme tus problemas. Así que... – Le susurró a la vez que le colocaba el broche en el pelo y luego le sonreía con dulzura.- Gracias pequeña.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración por un instante, mientras sentía que aquella cálida sonrisa la llenaba de una extraña sensación y que sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a perderse en aquellos profundos ojos marrones. Era la segunda vez que el moreno le dedicaba esa sonrisa junto con esas palabras y aún así, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde entonces comenzó a experimentar una explosión de emociones similar a la de esa ocasión.

Incapaz de articular alguna frase coherente más que un casi inaudible "Gracias", sintió la necesidad de salir de su presencia y mirarse con urgencia en un espejo, pero no solo por la curiosidad que le provocaba ver que tal le quedaba aquel regalo sino porque algo le decía que no podía estar más roja en esos momentos y eso para ella, no era una buena señal.

Abandonó la habitación dejando al moreno totalmente confundido sin poder entender porque de repente se había puesto tan nerviosa y roja. No creía haber hecho nada malo, pero con lo sensible que Tomoyo parecía estar no sabía que esperar realmente. De todas formas no era como si pudiera andar detrás de ella atendiendo cada mínimo cambio de humor que tuviera, porque aunque no era como si le molestara en realidad, se vería demasiado extraño. Es decir, hace tres días apenas intercambiaban saludos y de repente estaba haciendole regalos, si no fuera porque aquello era imposible cualquiera pensaría que había desarrollado algún tipo de atracción hacía ella, pero claro, estaba el hecho de que eso era imposible y que además era imposible.

-Es casi como si fuera mi hermana y ella lo sabe. Ella lo sabe ¿Verdad? - Pensó y comenzó a sentir algo de duda al considerarlo y ¿Y si ella había pensado que... ? -No. Eso no es posible. -Murmuró para sus adentros a la vez que negaba con su cabeza y entonces dándose la vuelta, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la amatista llegara.

\--

-Yo abro.- Anunció alegremente la castaña a la vez que oía el repique del timbre de la puerta de entrada. Después de recibir un eufórico apapacho de parte de Sonomi, Abrazó profusamente a su bisabuelo en cuanto lo vio asomarse por la puerta. -Hola preciosa. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

-Excelente abuelito. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- Comentó con gran alegría a la vez que su abuelo tomaba sus manos con delicadeza.

-Bastante bien, aunque no hay nada mejor que volver a estar con la familia ¿no lo crees?

-Así es.

-Bienvenidos Señor Amamiya , señora Daudoji.- Saludó el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos abuelito, madre. -Secundó la amatista un poco más atrás de él.

-Qué bueno que han podido llegar a tiempo, ya todo está listo.- Agregó Fujitaka a la vez que sonreía a sus invitados y los animaba a pasar al comedor. Con gran entusiasmo la castaña comenzó a halar la mano de su bisabuelo para guiarlo a la mesa, haciendo que el señor se percatara del anillo que ahora adornaba su mano izquierda.

-¡Que hermoso anillo tienes! No recuerdo haberte visto usando uno antes.- Comentó a la vez que examinaba con sospecha la ubicación del anillo. Dirigió su mirada a Fujitaka tratando de encontrar una respuesta acerca de ello y al notar lo pálida que se puso la tez de los cuatro frente a él, no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. Así que aquella era la sorpresita.

Se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y todos enfocaron su mirada en el moreno que se disponía a bajar a toda prisa, como si tuviera urgencia por hacer algo.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- Preguntó Fujitaka a la vez que leía en su expresión una mezcla de frustración y incertidumbre. Y antes de que el moreno pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para decir un todo está bien, su mirada se encontró fugazmente con la de Tomoyo, provocando que esta enrojeciera al instante y procurara evitar su mirada.

-¡Rayos!- Gruñó para sus adentros dándose cuenta del tamaño de su error y sintiendo la necesidad de salir del foco visible de todos los presentes que lo miraban con inusitado interés, caminó hasta la cocina pasando de largo a todos los demás.

-Ese insolente no sabe siquiera saludar. -Bufó Sonomi mientras clavaba la mirada en el moreno que parecía buscar desesperadamente algo en la cocina o al menos intentar aparentarlo.

-¿Que tal si todos vamos a la mesa?. – Animó Fujitaka captando la atención de todos, percibiendo que algo había pasado cuando la amatista había hecho aquel encargo para Touya. Después de todo, después de eso ella había llegado a la cocina igual de roja que como estaba ahora.

La castaña secundó a su padre animando a Sonomi y a Tomoyo a avanzar al comedor, mientras Shaoran caminaba un poco más atrás.

De repente el castaño sintió la mano de Masaki posada sobre su hombro obligandolo a detenerse.

-Más te vale que ese anillo no implique ninguna sorpresa desagradable porque de lo contrario te aseguro que no quedarás vivo para contarlo. - Le susurró en amenaza haciendo que el castaño se tensara ante la seriedad de aquella sentencia y se quedara paralizado a la vez que veía al señor caminar varios pasos delante de él, preguntando para sus adentros a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo aquel anciano. Y más que cualquier cosa, ¡que demonios pasaba con esa extraña familia!

\--

Un silencio sepulcral se extendía por toda la mesa mientras se escuchaba el tintineo de las cucharas deslizándose en los platos de los presentes. Salvó Sakura y Fujitaka ninguno de los ellos decían ni media palabra en la mesa. Shaoran se veía excesivamente pensativo. Masaki sólo se limitaba a comer de su plato mientras alternaba su mirada asesina de Fujitaka a Shaoran, Sonomi miraba con su acostumbrado desprecio a Touya mientras crujía los dientes por la manera en que el moreno parecía ni siquiera reparar en ella, Tomoyo comía en silencio sin despegar la vista de su plato y Touya fruncía al ceño hasta más no poder mientras parecía estar mortificado por algo.

-Todo está muy delicioso. ¿Verdad hijo?- Preguntó Fujitaka tratando de iniciar una conversación que rompiera aquel silencio, pero solo recibió un "unjú" que se escuchó más cómo un gruñido que como una afirmación.

-Sonomi, abuelo, ¿le gusta el estofado? Yo y Shaoran lo hicimos.

-Sabe bien. – Contestaron ambos al unísono sin despegar la vista de su plato.

-Y de postre Tomoyo ha hecho un pastel riquísimo ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

-Si.- Contestó la amatista casi inaudiblemente mientras su vista continuaba pérdida en su plato, recibiendo un pellizco de parte de la castaña que le suplicaba con la mirada que la ayudara a buscar un tema de conversación. Sintiendo pena por su amiga, hizo un barrido visual a su alrededor y queriendo saciar su propia duda personal hizo la pregunta que le había rondado por la cabeza desde que inició la cena y que creía sería la solución al nuevo dilema que ahora se estaba planteando en su corazón.

-¿Dónde está el joven Yukito? Pensé que vendría a cenar con nosotros también. – Preguntó y de inmediato la mitad de los presentes comenzó a atragantarse con la comida. El castaño miró a Sakura con angustia y ella no pudo evitar odiarse a sí misma por haberle omitido aquella información a la amatista y también por haberle pedido ayuda. De tantas cosas que podía preguntar ¿Por qué fue la menos indicada? Con algo de temor posaron su mirada en el moreno temiendo su reacción, que para su sorpresa sólo fue un desinteresado y simple "está de viaje" que no dejaba espacio para más preguntas. Una manera simple y cortante de resumir aquel mar de sucesos.

Todos volvieron su mirada a sus propios platos dejando a la amatista más que confundida. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Porque creció la tensión con solo hacer aquella pregunta? Abrió la boca para seguir indagando pero la castaña la detuvo con un nuevo pellizco para evitar que metiera aún más la pata asegurándole con la mirada que luego hablarían de eso.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre los presentes, hasta el punto de que casi podía oírse la respiración agitada de cada uno por lo pesado que el aire se había vuelto. Transcurrieron varios minutos entre el silencio absoluto hasta que por fin Masaki terminó su plato y entrecruzando las manos debajo de su barbilla, dirigió su mirada hacía Fujitaka.

\- Cuando nos citaste aquí hoy, dijiste que tenían algo importante que anunciarnos. Ya casi acabamos el cenar y aún no nos han dicho nada. ¿Cuándo pretenden soltar la bomba? – Reclamó Masaki rompiendo el silencio a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en el castaño que se tensó ante el comentario. Era obvio que el abuelo ya sabía en que consistia el anuncio, pero parecía querer oírlo de su propia boca. Shaoran dirigió su mirada a Fujitaka preguntándole en silencio si creía que era recomendable decirlo con lo tensas que estaban las cosas. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza el señor le indicó que no tenían otra opción. Era eso o Sonomi y Touya se unirían a la protesta. Después de respirar profundo el castaño se puso de pie para comenzar a hablar a los presentes, mientras todos lo miraban con gran interés, en especial cierto moreno y cierto anciano que parecían calcular el tiempo que le tomaría llegar hasta él y fulminarlo si lo que iba a decir no le gustaba. Tragó seco y tomando la mano de la castaña para hallar valor, comenzó a hablar. -Agradezco a todos que estén presentes en este momento a pesar de sus distintas ocupaciones. Tal y como menciona el Señor Amamiya no están aquí por simple casualidad. Hay un anuncio importante que deseamos hacerles y que nos llena de mucho gozo, gozo que queremos compartir con ustedes. Y es que yo y Sakura…

-... Vamos a casarnos. – Terminó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y apretaba aun más la mano de su prometido. Esta vez el atraganto vino de Masaki, Sonomi y Touya que no tardaron en clavar la mirada en el castaño con una intensidad que haría que el mismo polo norte se derritiera.

-¡¿Es una broma cierto?! Ambos aun son niños y ni siquiera han terminado los estudios.- Exclamó Masaki a la vez que miraba con incredulidad a Fujitaka que parecía ni inmutarse ante el anuncio.

-Para la fecha de la boda yo y Sakura ya tendremos los 20 y en China hay buenas universidades donde ella puede continuar su carrera y...

-¿Piensan vivir en China?- Exclamó casi a gritos Sonomi mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Bueno Shaoran ha construido la casa donde vamos a vivir. Es realmente hermosa, tiene un gran balcón, una sala preciosa y…

-¿Tu has estado de acuerdo con esto padre?- Preguntó por fin el moreno que se había quedado callado hasta ese instante y la mitad de los presentes aguantó la respiración por la indignación que se evidenciaba en su tono de voz, eso no era simple incorformidad, alguien sonaba realmente molesto.

-Shaoran me comentó sus intenciones hace unos meses y después de escucharlo yo le di mi aprobación.

-Por eso te llevaste a Sakura a China para que él llevara a cabo sus planes.- Replicó mientras sonaba cada vez más alterado, haciendo que la castaña tomara con fuerza el brazo de Shaoran asustada de ver a su hermano tan enojado, aunque el era algo gruñón jamás le alzaba la voz a su padre, ellos jamás discutían, su hermano debía estar bastante irritado como para hacer semejante espectáculo ante tantos espectadores. -Esa no era la idea original, ellos solo fueron de visita, fui yo el que…- Intentó interceder el castaño tratando de defender a su suegro que parecía ir a ser el receptor de toda la inconformidad del moreno, pero Touya detuvo sus palabras con un golpe contra la mesa.

-No te he pedido que hables mocoso. También iré a por ti en un instante. – Sentenció a la vez que se ponía de pie y miraba a su padre con los ojos llenos de rabia. -¿En que diablos estabas pensando? No puedes dejar que Sakura se case.

-Eso no es algo que me corresponda decidir. Tanto Shaoran como Sakura son dos adultos ya, si su deseo es casarse lo único que podemos todos hacer es apoyarlos.

-¡¿Apoyarlos?! Acaso te volviste loco. – Gritó a la vez que apretaba los puños hasta volver blanco sus nudillos.- ¡Claro! Por eso tanto misterio. Por eso me diste aquel discurso barato acerca de la aceptación y el apoyo. Ni siquiera pareces su padre. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

-Ya basta Touya. – Replicó poniéndose de pie a la vez que levantaba la voz en un tono lleno de hastío. -No voy a tolerar esa actitud de tu parte. He tomado una decisión y tu hermana también ha tomado la suya. Estés o no de acuerdo, debes respetar ese hecho.

-Bien. Respeto sus decisiones, pueden hacer lo que les plazca, pero no esperen que ponga un pie en esa boda. No voy a ser parte de esta locura. – Sentenció finalmente lleno de ira tras lo cual abandonó su asiento y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Fujitaka avanzó con la clara intención de salir tras el moreno, cuando Masaki se atravesó en su camino.

\- Masaki retírese por favor, tengo que hablar con mi hijo.

-Tu no irás a ningun lado. Primero tendrás que decirme si este mocoso va a casarse con mi nieta por lo que sospecho. - Demandó alterado mientras clavaba sus ojos en él con furia, haciendo que Sonomi y Tomoyo contuvieran la respiración y Fujitaka abriera los ojos como platos.

-No es lo que piensa Masaki, ellos… no son las mismas circunstancias. No hay ninguna otra razón de por medio.- Respondió entendiendo el carril de pensamientos que llevaba el anciano. Masaki le sostuvo la mirada tratando de encontrar un atisbo de mentira en aquellas palabras, relajando sus facciones al comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Quiero dejar bien en claro que tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, si no fuera por que estoy muy viejo para cometer los mismos errores dos veces te aseguro que la reacción de Touya hubiera sido una felicitación comparada con la mía. Más te vale mocoso que tengas buenas intenciones o conocerás de lo que es capaz un Amamiya.- Amenazó finalmente al castaño con la mirada llena de ira, haciendo que los recuerdos volvieran a la mente de Fujitaka.- Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Sonomi, Tomoyo vámonos.- Ordenó y de inmediato Sonomi se dispuso a seguir sus pasos en silencio. Hacía años que su abuelo no se alteraba de esa manera.

Tomoyo tomó la mano de la castaña que parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto por aquella situación. -Sakurita. ¿Que te parece si duermes en mi casa esta noche? - La animó procurando sacarla de aquella incómoda situación, ya había sufrido demasiadas emociones por un día así que lo mínimo que necesitaba era encontrarse en la misma casa que el moreno.

-Es una excelente idea. Así pueden ir coordinando los preparativos. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en Japón así que mientras más podamos avanzar con los arreglos de la boda es mucho mejor.- Comentó el castaño mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Si hija. Acompaña a Tomoyo. Vamos a estar bien por aquí. - La animó su padre a la vez que trataba de brindarle una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Esta bien.- Susurró resignada y después de depositar un beso en la mejilla del castaño y abrazar a su padre, caminó tras la amatista tomando su mano. Los dos hombres las miraron hasta perderse tras la puerta a la vez que la sonrisa desaparecía de sus labios.

-Entiendo que el tema no sea de su agrado.- Comentó el castaño sin mirar a su suegro. – Sin embargo necesito saber…

-Lo entiendo.- Lo interrumpió Fujitaka a la vez que sostenía su cien y lanzaba un enorme suspiro. -¿Podemos conversarlo mientras te llevo a tu hospedaje?, no creo poder tolerar más reclamos por hoy. Ya estoy muy viejo para eso.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó el castaño a la vez que dirigía la mirada a su suegro recibiendo la respuesta a su duda por la expresión de su rostro. Se le hacía muy difícil creer aquello del hombre parado junto a él, pero ante aquella posibilidad muchas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

\--

Capitulo 7. Un capítulo lleno de emociones.

Los ánimos se caldearon bastante en aquella cena. Todos los presentes terminaron con un mal sabor de boca. ¿Cuántos quieren enviarle tomatazos a Touya por haberle gritado a Fujitaka? ¿Cuántos quieren saber que rayos le está ocultando Sonomi a Tomoyo? Y claro, ¿Cuántos quieren darme par de Tomatazos a mí por ser tan mala con Shaoran?

Hay tantas cosas que decir de este capítulo que no sé ni por donde empezar. Touya ya se está sintiendo más cómodo en el trabajo y según parece las cosas seguirán mejorando. Los castaños siguen creciendo, descubriendo nuevas cosas en cuanto a su relación, algunas menos cómodas que otras, pero todas necesarias, (mucha información para la pobre Sakurita, pero bueno, el matrimonio no es sólo boda y anillo). La pobre Tomy está pasando por las etapas del duelo y aunque al principio comenzó a sentirse bien y parecía ir a recuperarse pronto, se pasó medio capítulo llorando, pero eso es normal, siempre hay recaidas en un proceso de recuperación y superación como el que ella está viviendo.

Algo extraño se mueve con Fujitaka, un detalle del pasado que solo conocen él y los Amamiyas, ¿Qué será? y claro ¿Que rayos le pasa a Tomy con Touya? ¿Cómo es eso de que es la segunda vez que él le dice aquello y le sonríe de esa manera si hasta hace dos días, ella y Touya no habían cruzado más de dos palabras?

Y por supuesto, ahora el moreno tiene mil cosas que pensar, según parece no hace más que meter la pata una y otra vez, si es amable es malo y si es gruñón también. Pero bueno, así es la vida.

Si les parece muy discordante la personalidad de este Touya les pido disculpas, hay cosas en su nueva actitud que me gustaría explicarle pero implicaría spoilearle la historia. Sin embargo como pequeño guiño les diré que sea consciente o inconscientemente uno copia cosas de las personas con la que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Estoy algo loca, pero cada mínimo detalle tiene una explicación.

Perdonen si resultó algo confuso por la gran cantidad de cambios de ánimo y situaciones. De hecho, muchas cosas de este capítulo se van a entender con claridad en el próximo capítulo o a lo largo de la historia, así que si quedaron medio mareados no se preocupen, es normal después de esta montaña rusa.

Traté de incluir tantos detalles como pude, pero aún asi me fue imposible poner algunas explicaciones dado que ya el capítulo estaba más largo de lo que acostumbro y por eso no quise añadir nada más, pero les prometo que poco a poco entenderán este rompecabezas.

Algunos guiños dados en este capítulo serán vitales para el resto de la trama así que presten atención a cada detalle. Les adelanto que en este capítulo se mencionaron al menos 4 datos o secretos importantes. Así que si gustan traten de identificarlos. Ya no no los aburro más. Me dejan su opinión por aquí, yo encantada de leer y contestar.

Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a la nueva persona que sigue la historia pero que como es un invitado no me es posible contestarle de manera directa, espero de todo corazón que te siga gustando. Ahora si. Ya me despido.

Att: Leah05.


	8. Secreto

_Hola. Hola.__Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Podría decirse que es una continuación del anterior, pues, como dije la última vez, había muchas cosas que contar para resumirlo en un solo capítulo, de modo que estos sucesos se desarrollan en las 12 horas siguientes. Con esto dicho disfruten. _

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 8: Secreto._**

-Ya veo.- Susurró el castaño una vez Fujitaka terminó aquel relato. Aún se sentía un tanto sorprendido por aquella revelación, pero en el fondo comprendía y hasta se sentía identificado con aquella situación. En aquellos días él mismo había comprobado la manera tan sencilla en la que una persona podía perder por completo el autodominio y aquel acontecimiento solo le confirmaba que ni siquiera su apacible suegro era inmune a ese tipo de reacciones.

-Imagino que piensas muy mal de mi ahora.- Lo escuchó comentar con tristeza a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo era un hombre muy enamorado en un momento y situación inadecuada. Eso no lo hace ser una mala persona.- Comentó con convicción intentando animar a su suegro que había conservado esa expresión sombría en su rostro desde que Amamiya lo había enfrentado y le había recordado aquel acontecimiento. Era obvio que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde entonces, aún sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Fujitaka enfocó su mirada en él con una expresión seria, sin poder evitar que aquellas palabras que se suponían debían causarle alivio, despertaran su instinto paterno.

-Así que después de todo si era eso.- murmuró mientras seguía observando al castaño y recordaba cierto suceso que aún rondaba en su cabeza desde aquel día y que no había mencionado porque quería darle el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Pasa algo señor Fujitaka?- Preguntó el castaño extrañado, sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso ante el escrutinio del señor. Había algo en su mirada que le daba muy mala espina, que le decía que lo que le había dicho no había surtido el efecto deseado.

-Solo me preguntaba que puede estar haciendo un chico en la habitación de su novia en plena madrugada.- Indagó con seriedad a la vez que veía al castaño ponerse pálido como un papel. Casi podía afirmar que estaba a punto de darle un infarto, al darse cuenta de que no sólo había sido descubierto en pleno desliz, aparte su suegro estaba pensando terriblemente mal.

-Yo le juro que no pasó nada. Sólo… sólo…- Balbuceó nerviosamente mientras veía la mirada del señor relajarse y ser cambiada por una expresión llena de alivio.

-Tranquilízate, te creo. Pero confío en que hallas aprendido la lección y no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer algo parecido. Aunque parezca que soy algo permisivo, en realidad no soy tan pacífico como parezco cuando se trata de mi hijita. ¿Lo entiendes?- Indagó fijando su mirada seria en él provocando que el castaño asintiera eufóricamente mientras tragaba en seco. Por alguna razón Fujitaka le daba más miedo que esos dos desquiciados de Touya y Masaki, de hecho ya hasta tenía miedo de respirar demasiado fuerte a su lado.

-Sabes Shaoran.- Lo escuchó comentar nuevamente mientras relajaba sus facciones y ahora un brillo triste se alojaba en sus ojos, llamando la atención del castaño que también se permitió relajarse un poco. - En el fondo la idea de que te lleves a Sakura lejos de mí no termina de agradarme. Pero, a diferencia de Touya o Masaki yo no tengo franqueza de expresión para negarme a que lo hagas. Tal vez seas algo más joven que yo cuando contraje matrimonio pero me superas en todos los demás sentidos, así que no tengo ningún argumento en tu contra. Pero aún así...

-Lo entiendo. He estado lejos de Sakura por mucho tiempo así que se lo difícil que puede ser separarse de alguien que quieres. Por eso, me siento inmensamente agradecido de que me haya dado su apoyo a pesar de que se siente de esa manera. En realidad yo tampoco quisiera separarla de ustedes, pero hasta que no termine los estudios, con el asunto de la empresa de la familia no tengo muchas opciones. Sin embargo, mi deseo es que cuando tengamos niños crezcan aquí, en Tomoeda. Una parte de mi corazón se ha quedado en este lugar.- Confesó mientras miraba con nostalgia a su alrededor. Allí, en aquel pequeño pueblo, había conocido personas maravillosas, había mejorado su carácter y hasta había encontrado al amor de su vida. No había nada que deseara más en su corazón que ver a sus retoños crecer en ese pacífico lugar.

-Eso sería maravilloso. Ojalá y se cumpla ese deseo y pueda tener cerca a mis nietos.- Comentó fujitaka más animado, sonriendo al pensar en la posibilidad de tener su casa llena de pequeños niños que lo llamaran abuelo.Esa idea sonaba maravillosa.

-Le prometo hacer todo lo posible porque así sea. Después de todo nada haría más feliz a Sakura que estar de nuevo cerca de ustedes.- Aseguró con una sonrisa. Fujitaka sonrió en cambio sintiéndose satisfecho, definitivamente había sido una buena decisión apoyar a Shaoran con todo eso de su casamiento, sin duda haría muy feliz a su hija.

Recorrieron parte del camino en silencio hasta llegar a varias calles antes del hotel donde Shaoran se quedaría.

-Debería decirle a Touya también, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Fujitaka de repente mientras continuaba con su mirada al frente estando a solo unos metros de su destino.

-Sería lo más recomendable, si él llega a enterarse de otro modo seguramente se enojará bastante. -Respondió el castaño sin poder evitar notar como la expresión de su suegro volvía a ser sombría.

-Él se va a enojar de todas formas.- Replicó en medio de un suspiro mientras detenía el auto. Era seguro que su hijo no se tomaría las cosas con tanta calma como Shaoran. Más bien, todo aquello le caería como un balde agua fría, tal vez hasta se desatara otra discusión como la de hace un rato.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero las mentiras jamás traen nada bueno. Ocultárselo es solo retrasar lo inevitable.- Destacó Shaoran a la vez que se retiraba el cinturón y se disponía a bajar del auto.- De hecho, tal vez decírselo traiga algo bueno. Creo que si lo sabe vería a su bisabuelo con otros ojos, tal vez hasta comprendería un poco mejor sus sentimientos y acciones. Es evidente que ellos piensan de manera similar.

\- Tienes razón. Tal vez sea mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.- Reconoció a la vez que colocaba su cabeza en el volante. - Supongo que esta noche será muy larga.

-Vamos no se ponga así.- Lo animó el castaño un poco divertido al conocer aquella faceta de su suegro. Parecía un adolescente a punto de ser regañado por su padre. Algo contradictorio considerando que el padre en aquella relación era él. -Touya puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza y tener un carácter terrible, pero muy, muy en el fondo es una buena persona. Estoy seguro de que después que lo asimile lo va a tomar bien. Fujitaka sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Según parece tienes un buen concepto de mi hijo. Aunque tienes una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo.Pero bueno Touya también tiene una forma inusual de demostrar su aprecio por ti.

-Lo que siente Touya por mi es algo así como ganas de eliminarme.Así que...

-No estés tan seguro de eso. En realidad tiene un concepto tan bueno de ti como tu tienes de él, es solo que… bueno, le robaste a su hermanita, tiene que fingir que te detesta. Él dice que es parte de el código del hermano mayor.

-¿Eso se lo dijo él?- Indagó el castaño levantando una ceja incrédulo, a lo que Fujitaka soltó una carcajada.

-No exactamente. Pero bueno conozco a mi hijo y se cuando aprecia a alguien o no. Y te puedo asegurar que después que asimile todo esto de la boda, no sólo asistirá, con él tiempo hasta puede que se vuelvan buenos amigos ustedes dos.

-Eso lo dudo bastante. Pero si usted lo dice supongo que tengo que creerlo.- Comentó mientras se encogía de hombros.- Espero que tenga mucha suerte con Touya esta noche. De todas formas, mañana tengo pensado hablar con él sobre todo esto. Tal vez no tenga que esperar a la boda para que él me confirme su asistencia. El señor asintió y regalándole una cálida sonrisa llena de gratitud vio al joven bajar por fin del vehículo, tomando su maleta en mano.

-Shaoran.- Lo escuchó llamarlo cuando había avanzado varios pasos a lo que se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

\- Gracias... por todo.

-Gracias a usted por permitirme acercarme a su familia. Espero que pronto me considere como parte de ella.

-Siempre lo has sido. Para mi eres uno más de mis hijos.

El castaño, sintiéndose inmensamente honrado por que él lo viera de esa manera, hizo una leve reverencia ante él. Para él que había perdido a su padre siendo muy joven, ser adoptado como hijo por alguien a quien tenía tanto respeto como Fujitaka era un inmenso honor. En realidad en el fondo de su corazón él también lo veía como su propio padre. Y ahora que sabía aquellos detalles de su pasado, se sentía aún más cerca de él.

\--

-Ya se lo que vas a decir, "Eres un cascarrabias. Siempre actúas irracionalmente en los momentos más inadecuados".- Replicó Masaki a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Ya las chicas habían subido hasta la habitación así que sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sonomi comenzara a reprocharle su conducta.

-De hecho iba a decir que siempre sabías como convertir una situación tensa en algo aún peor, pero eso también sirve. – Comentó con tranquilidad a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a su abuelo y se servía una copa de vino, provocando que Masaki lanzara un suspiro lleno de resignación, pues al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Los años no han logrado calmar mi carácter.

-Si lo han hecho abuelito, eres mucho más razonable que antes.- Aseguró a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un cálido abrazo. – El problema es que hay cosas que no terminas de soltar y eso provoca que siempre desconfíes de los demás. Yo también odie a Fujitaka por mucho tiempo, lo sabes, pero llegó un punto en que entendí que ya lo habíamos castigado demasiado, por eso decidí dejar todo atrás, no sacar a relucir más aquellos errores del pasado.

\- Sabes que yo mismo decidí hacer lo mismo Sonomi, que yo también he procurado olvidar todo eso. Pero aveces siento que Fujitaka es algo influenciable, que no es capaz de ver la maldad de las personas... ese Li parece un buen chico, pero sabes que no todos los que parecen buenos lo son realmente… no puedo simplemente confiarme. Se que no tengo derecho a siquiera opinar en cuanto a lo que Sakura haga o deje de hacer, que debería sentirme afortunado de que al menos me tomen en cuenta para informarme de sus planes, pero aún así yo…

-La amas demasiado y no puedes evitar ser un sobreprotector empedernido neurótico. Lo sé. No tienes que explicarme todo eso abuelo. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y créeme que comparto tu sentir, es lo que hacemos los Amamiya. Pero sabes bien que a pesar de todo Fujitaka ha sido un buen esposo y padre, y Li también ha demostrado ser un buen muchacho, así que tratarlos como a los demás canallas que han pasado por esta familia es muy injusto. Y si, se que soy la menos indicada para decirlo porque yo también hice algo de drama allá, y bueno trato mal a todos los hombres, pero ese no es el punto. - Aseguró algo avergonzada tratando de justificarse. - El punto es que usted viejito cascarrabias tiene que disculparse con los dos.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Creo que llamaré a Fujitaka para disculparme, pero con respecto a ese mocoso… me disculparé después que se casen. Prefiero que me tema mientras tanto, por si acaso.

-Eres un caso abuelo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? En fin, no te entretengas mucho con la vieja chismosa de Fujitaka. Yo me voy a descansar, tengo mucho trabajo mañana. -Concluyó dándole un beso en la cabeza y poniendo fin al abrazo. - Te quiero.

-Yo igual. Que descanses hija. – Le dijo a la vez que la veía perderse en las escaleras, no pudiendo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al pensar en su querida nieta y todo lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces. La vida no la había tratado de la mejor manera pero aún así siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo y hacerlo ver las cosas desde la óptica adecuada. Ella estaba tan apegada a él como él a ella, por eso temía lo que podía pasar cuando llegara por fin su momento y tuviera que dejarla sola. Momento que inevitablemente se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

\--

-Lo siento. Estoy actuando como una niña de nuevo.- Susurró la castaña mientras secaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y procuraba retirar la cabeza del regazo de Tomoyo. Aunque había intentado contener sus emociones, no había podido evitar sucumbir al llanto una vez ella y Tomoyo se encontraron a solas en aquella habitación. Y es que aun no conseguía entender que había pasado, como de la dicha infinita que la embargaba aquella mañana cuando llegó al aeropuerto, ahora sintiera una tremenda impotencia que la provocaba al llanto. Desde el principio sospechaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, que tanto su bisabuelo como Sonomi y Touya pondrían pretextos a su decisión, que tal vez se resistirían un poco y luego cederían por cansancio, pero jamás creyó que aquello se convertiría en aquella batalla contra su padre en la que por alguna razón todo el mundo le recriminaba una decisión que era suya y de Shaoran.

-No pienses eso Sakurita. Es natural que te sientas triste, esta ha sido una noche muy intensa.- Escuchó decirle Tomoyo tratando de consolarla, haciendo que su sentimiento de impotencia creciera aún más.No solo era el hecho de no poder decir nada al ver a su hermano alterado, no solo era su incapacidad de defender a su padre en aquel tenso momento, no solo era el hecho de no poder contener su llanto en aquellos momentos, en esos momentos, en ese preciso instante ni siquiera había podido cumplir su papel de amiga para con Tomoyo.

-Tu has estado triste todos estos días Tomoyo y yo no he estado aquí para ti, para consolarte. Ahora lo único que hago es llorar y cargarte con mis problemas. Yo debería ser la que te consuele y no al revés.

-No te preocupes por mi Sakurita. Yo estoy bien.- Aseguró a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla y sonreía. Haciendo que la castaña no pudiera ocultar su incomodidad ante aquella actitud de su amiga.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso Tomoyo? Siempre escuchas todo lo que tengo que decirte y me consuelas pero jamás me dices nada de lo que te pasa. Yo se que estás triste, es natural que lo estés. ¿Por qué entonces tratas de ocultármelo? ¿Porque no me dices nada? ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-No querida, no pienses eso. Claro que confío en ti, confío en ti más que en nadie.- Aseguró a la vez que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. – Es solo que no quisiera preocuparte, no quisiera que sufrieras por las cosas que me pasan.

-Pero tú sufres con lo que me pasa a mi, tu también te preocupas cuando te cuento lo que me entristece. ¿Quiere decir que no debería decirte las cosas por eso?

-No. -Reconoció sintiéndose avergonzada por su propio razonamiento carente de lógica. La castaña tenía razón, no era justo que ella no pudiera ser parte de sus sentimientos por aquella razón, cuando en el caso contrario ella tenía un conocimiento total de todo lo que le pasaba.- Tienes razón. Yo lo siento. Prometo que te seré más sincera, que te contaré lo que me pasa. Pero no te pongas triste, ¿si?

-De acuerdo. Pero tienes que decirme lo que en verdad sucedió con Ryu. Yo necesito saber que es eso que te ha causado tanta tristeza. - Exigió a la vez que miraba a los ojos a las amatista y tomaba sus manos. Tomoyo sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y que sus ojos se cristalizaban ante la simple idea de hablar de ello, pero debía cumplir su promesa aunque para ello empapara de lágrimas toda la cama.

-De acuerdo te contaré todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste.

\--

El moreno abrió la puerta con lentitud, procurando no hacer ruidos que despertaran a su hermana en la habitación contigua y moviéndose con sigilo por todo el pasillo se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Dudó unos segundos si debía tocar o no, inseguro de si era un buen momento para pedirle disculpas a su padre y luego de lanzar un suspiro de resignación acercó sus dedos a la puerta con lentitud. Intentó hacer el primer toque, pero la puerta comenzó a moverse con ligereza evidenciando que se encontraba abierta.

Terminó de empujarla lentamente y adentrándose en ella buscó a su padre con la mirada. Su cama se hallaba vacía y perfectamente tendida, evidenciando así que él ni siquiera se había recostado allí aquella noche. Examinó un poco más aquella recámara y pudo distinguir una sombra detrás de las cortinas que daban al pequeño balcón de aquella habitación. Caminó lentamente hasta ella y moviendo las cortinas pudo ver a su padre con los brazos tendidos sobre la pequeña baranda, mirando algún punto indeterminado del cielo.

-¿Padre?- Dijo a la vez que se acercaba provocando que el señor se sorprendiera un poco por su presencia y comenzara torpemente a mover sus dedos debajo de sus espejuelos.

-Aún estás despierto hijo.- Comentó a la vez que se daba la vuelta con lentitud y se acomodaba los lentes. – Me ha tomado algo de tiempo llevar a Shaoran a su alojamiento así que como ya era bastante tarde he decidido dejarte descansar. Tu hermana se ha quedado esta noche en casa de Sonomi así que…

-Padre, yo… - Balbuceó interrumpiéndolo, percibiendo la tristeza en los ojos de su padre. Trataba de encontrar las palabras para comenzar su disculpa pero nada se formulaba en su mente, nada parecía ser lo suficientemente adecuado, lo suficientemente sincero. -Lo sientes, lo sé. Se que no querías decir todo eso y que en realidad eso no es lo que realmente sientes. Intentaste tener una mejor reacción pero cuando escuchaste que tu hermana se iría lejos no pudiste contenerte más. No te preocupes por eso. -¿Qué no me preocupe? Papá te he herido. Claro que debo preocuparme, se nota que estabas llorando cuando llegué. ¿No es así?

-Es cierto. Pero no es por ti. -Le aseguró a la vez que pasaba a su lado y después de colocar una mano en su hombro se adentraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?- Preguntó el moreno a la vez que veía a su padre caminar hasta el armario y sacar un pequeño cofre con llave del mismo. En silencio tomó asiento a un lado de la cama y con unas palmaditas en la misma invitó a Touya a que hiciera lo mismo. El moreno obedeció sin chistar mirando con interés aquel objeto que según recordaba, su madre usaba para guardar cosas importantes. Su padre introdujo una pequeña llave en el mismo y una vez abierto, sacó de su contenido un sobre rectangular. Fujitaka dudó un poco en si mostrarle el contenido o no, pero después de unos segundos se lo extendió recordando la conversación que había tenido con el castaño hace un rato.

-¿Qué es esto?- Indagó el moreno confundido sin poder entender porque su padre le daba aquel sobre.

-Es la verdadera razón por la que Masaki me odió por tanto tiempo.- Anunció con cierto pesar en la voz, haciendo que el moreno abriera el delgado sobre con aún más curiosidad. No pudo ocultar su decepción al notar que solo se trataba de una vieja foto de la boda de ellos dos.

-Ya sabía que Amamiya desheredó a mi madre por casarse contigo. No entiendo para que me muestras esto.

-Fíjate mejor, ¿no ves algo inusual en tu madre?- El moreno recorrió la imagen con su mirada. Su madre se veía más joven de lo que la recordaba, pero eso era natural pues en ese entonces apenas tenía 16 años, pero no parecía haber nada inusual. Escaneó nuevamente la foto está vez fijándose en cada mínimo detalle, cada mínimo borde, y no, no había nada inusual… nada inusual salvo… salvo…

-¿Ella…- Balbuceó al notar aquel pequeño bulto a la vez que se ponía pálido y miraba a su padre con horror casi suplicándole que lo que estaba mirando no fuera cierto, que aquello no fuera verdad. No pudo evitar que la decepción se enmarcara en su rostro al notar que su padre bajaba la mirada ante su pregunta incompleta. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su padre, el hombre íntegro y sabio que tenía en frente, hubiera sido capaz de cometer semejante error, semejante estupidez. Y es que su madre… ella… ella...

-Ella estaba embarazada.

\--

Después de proferir miles de insultos hacía Ryu, la castaña procuró enfocarse en un aspecto positivo de aquel relato que la amatista le había contado, de algo que no sólo la hizo sentir alegría sino que la llenó de orgullo.

-¿En serio mi hermano hizo todo eso?- Preguntó a la vez que miraba con interés a la amatista, quien a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos, contaba con gran agradecimiento cada uno de los buenos tratos del moreno. Saber que su hermano había suplido su lugar durante su ausencia le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Así es. Él fue muy amable conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho. Estoy muy agradecida por ello.- Confirmó con algo de tristeza. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que la persona amable y comprensiva que la había consolado fuera el mismo que había tenido aquel arranque de ira durante la cena. Algo en ella sentía que algo no andaba bien, que más que el asunto de Sakura, algo había perturbado su estado de ánimo hasta el grado de volverlo tan irritable. -¿Tu hermano actúa a menudo como lo hizo está noche?- Preguntó algo intrigada, procurando determinar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Claro que no. Mi hermano es algo molesto y puede ser frío a veces, pero él jamás es agresivo ni mucho menos irrespetuoso con papá.

-¿Y porque crees que reaccionó así entonces? ¿Crees que algo lo estaba perturbando?

La expresión de la castaña se volvió sombría de repente, mientras dudaba si debía decirle o no acerca de aquello.

-Sakura… ¿Algo malo está pasando?- Preguntó nuevamente percibiendo que había algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada. Algo que parecía ser crucial en todo ese asunto.

-Creo que tu pregunta. Cuando preguntaste por Yukito, creo que lo hiciste recordar algo que le duele mucho.- Comentó con la voz llena de tristeza mientras sentía un inmenso deseo de ir hasta su casa y abrazarlo.

-¿Yukito?- Indagó a la vez que recordaba aquella extraña reacción ante su pregunta esa noche. Si la castaña pensaba que su pregunta hubiera sido suficiente para perturbar tanto al moreno, entonces algo muy malo debió haber pasado durante su ausencia. Algo realmente serio. -¿Qué pasó con Yukito?

\--

Touya caminaba de un lado a otro incapaz de asimilar toda esa información. Y es que aquello era demasiado inaudito, demasiado increíble.

-¿Porque rayos me dijiste esto? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Hoy he hablado de ello con Shaoran y bueno, pensé que si él lo sabía, mi hijo debía saberlo con aún más razón.- Explicó con calma a la vez que seguía a su hijo con la mirada.

-Pero ¿no podías esperar a mañana? Con el mal humor que tengo este no fue el mejor momento.- Replicó sin detenerse ni un segundo, sintiendo que si miraba a su padre no podría contener todo el torrente de emociones que llenaba su cuerpo.

-Nunca es un buen momento para confesar ese tipo de cosas.- Escuchó a su padre murmurar y no pudo menos que darle la razón, no importaba cuando se lo hubiera dicho su reacción de estupefacción y indignación hubiera sido la misma. Y es que… amaba a su padre y sabía que jamás hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero eso... eso... había tantas cosas que pendían de ese desliz suyo que no era capaz de tomárselo con calma. No sólo era la relación de su madre con sus parientes, la mayoría de las desgracias y carencias que habían tenido que afrontar, que soportar, pendían de aquella mala decisión, de aquella estupidez que había cometido su padre, de su propio nacimiento a destiempo.

-Yo… en serio no quiero gritarte no quiero decir nada que te hiera… pero… ¿Porque rayos hiciste eso padre? ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? Mamá era apenas una niña, ¿cómo pudiste?- Replicó tratando de contenerse, tratando de no sonar alterado. Sabía que para su padre también era difícil tocar aquel tema, después de todo había esperado casi 26 años para revelar aquella información, sino fuera porque no se sentía orgulloso de sus propios actos ¿Porque otra razón hubiera esperado tanto tiempo?

-Creo que aunque intentara explicártelo no lo entenderías en estos momentos.

-Tengo la misma edad que tu entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no habría de entenderlo?

-No es cuestión de edad o conocimientos hijo, sino de sentimientos. De el grado de amor y atracción que sientes hacía una persona. Hay cosas que sólo pasan, momentos en que haces cosas que en realidad pensaste que jamás harías. Eres una persona con un gran corazón hijo, y se que amaste mucho tanto a Kaho como a Yuki. Pero de lo que te hablo es algo muy diferente, algo que va más allá de todos los sentimientos que has conocido hasta ahora. Es una necesidad más allá de lo imaginable, más allá de lo racional. Shaoran lo entiende y se que también... - Intentó explicarle deteniéndose antes de decir el último nombre.

-Ibas a decir Yukito ¿Verdad?- Murmuró deteniendo sus pasos y dándole la espalda a su padre.

-Hijo, yo...

-Tranquilo, creo que tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que aún no termino de entender, que jamás he experimentado. Tal vez por eso me parece tan irracional. Te prometo seguir hablando de esto en otro momento. Yo... creo que es demasiada información para un mismo día.

-Hijo. Lo siento.

-Lo sé. – Susurró a la vez que caminaba hacía la puerta y se perdía detrás de ella.

-Así que de eso se trata.- Murmuró apoyando su espalda en la puerta y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Según parecía aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

\--

**_Flashback_**

-Por cierto Yuki. No recuerdo que parte de tu cabello fuera blanco antes. - Comentó Sakura a la vez que miraba con interés al joven de mirada avellana. Desde que este cruzó la puerta de su hogar había notado aquel cambio físico en él y ya no podía ocultar su curiosidad. Aquellos mechones no se parecían a las canas que cubrían la cabeza de su padre por su edad adulta, su color y brillo era diferente y por alguna razón le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sentía haber visto aquello en alguna otra parte.

-Esa es una historia algo larga pequeña Sakura.- Comentó Yukito mientras le regalaba una sonrisa algo triste. Según parecía ya no podía posponer más el momento para tocar aquel tema.- En realidad tiene gran relación con algo importante que he venido a contarles hoy.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos?- Indagó con interés mientras veía al joven vacilar un poco en seguir hablando. Su hermano levantó la vista de su plato y percatándose de que Yuki no sabía cómo iniciar aquel anuncio tomó la iniciativa.

-Yukito tiene que viajar a Inglaterra, por varios meses.

-¿Es por el trabajo Yukito?

-No señor Kinomoto. La razón es algo un poco más... delicada.- Susurró a la vez que apretaba los puños sobre la mesa y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras Fujitaka y Sakura miraban con interés a Yukito.

-Nakuru... ella... tendrá un bebé.- Anunció por fin provocando que Fujitaka mirara a su hijo aterrado buscando algún cambio en su estado de ánimo, notando que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el anuncio. Evidencia de que él ya sabía esos detalles.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo? - Exclamó Sakura azorada mientras hacia cuentas en su cabeza. Hace un tiempo Shaoran le había explicado que los guardianes no tenían un cuerpo completamente humano, así que algunas funciones como concebir o procrear hijos estaban fuera de su alcance. Entonces ¿cómo era posible?

-La manera en como pasó no es realmente importante. Lo importante es que un niño viene en camino y Nakuru necesita que Yukito esté con ella.- Intervino Touya tratando de detener el interrogatorio de la castaña. Sabía que en aquellas circunstancias Yukito no era capaz de explicar exactamente lo que pasó, pues aunque poseía aquellos recuerdos no entendía con exactitud todos los detalles.

-¿Pero ella no tiene a Eriol y a los demás allá? ¿Por qué tienes que estar con ella?- Preguntó Sakura aún no acabando de entender lo que Touya intentaba decir. Su padre colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella para llamar su atención, para intentar explicarle aquello que ella no acababa de asimilar, cuando escucharon a Yukito hacer aquella aclaración.

-Es que… yo soy el padre de ese bebé, pequeña Sakura.- Declaró con una sonrisa, dejándola completamente petrificada.

\--

La amatista intentó controlar sus emociones para no comenzar a llorar sin control, pero aquello era demasiado fuerte para quedarse inmune ante aquella declaración. Ahora tantas cosas cobraban sentido en su mente, tantas cosas comenzaban a conectarse. Por ello el moreno había sentido tanta compasión por ella cuando le contó lo de Ryu, por ello había dicho que sabía cuanto podía doler aquella situación, por ello había intentado consolarla con tanto empeño. Ella solo era un espejo de su propia situación, de su propio dolor, de su propia impotencia. Y ella… ella había sido la que hurgó en aquella herida provocando su mal humor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? ¿Porque no me lo contaste?- Reclamó a la castaña con la voz acongojada mientras sentía que su corazón se llenaba de angustia.

-No sabía como explicarlo, yo… yo en realidad no conozco muchos detalles. Mi hermano no me dejó seguir preguntando, dijo que Yukito necesitaba prepararse para el viaje y que respondería todas mis preguntas cuando regresara. Intenté preguntarle que había pasado entre él y Yukito, porque aquello había pasado, pero solo me dijo que hace un buen tiempo ellos habían acordado ser solo amigos y que por tanto Yukito tenía derecho a hacer con su vida lo que deseara.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ellos eran tan unidos, se querían tanto. ¿Como pasó eso?

-No lo sé… yo tampoco lo entiendo. Yo jamás noté ningún cambio en su relación. Todo fue tan repentino…

La amatista escuchó con atención cada mínima palabra de la castaña sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que el moreno había ocultado parte de aquella información. ¿Pero porque haría eso?¿Por qué seguiría apoyando a Yukito aún después de aquel suceso? ¿Qué tantas cosas estaban ocultando?¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía Touya en esos momentos?

"Tengo que hablar con Touya. Tengo que saber lo que realmente pasó".- Murmuró para sus adentros mientras sentía que simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados después de saber todo esto. Nadie debería sufrir esas cosas sólo, nadie debería dar la cara sólo a ese tipo de situaciones. Ella no permitiría que él continuara sufriendo sólo.

Fujitaka abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras sentía el agradable aroma del café recién preparado colándose por su nariz. Se colocó los lentes y aún en piyama se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y acercándose a la cocina vio a su hijo de espaldas trabajando en la cocina.

-Toma asiento padre.- Lo escuchó solicitarle en cuanto sintió sus pasos y obedeciendo de inmediato se acercó a la mesa en silencio. El moreno caminó hacía él colocando un plato de desayuno frente a él junto con su acostumbrada taza de café matutina.

-Gracias hijo. Aunque se suponía que era mi turno de hacer el desayuno.- Destacó a la vez que juntaba sus manos para dar gracias por la comida y examinaba la expresión de su hijo para determinar su estado de ánimo aquella mañana.

-No podía seguir durmiendo. Así que decidí hacer algo útil con mi tiempo. - Explicó con calma a la vez que imitaba la acción de su padre y lo observaba con sigilo. Para su sorpresa su padre se veía mucho más relajado esa mañana, mucho más en paz que el día anterior. Parecía como si se hubiera quitado una inmensa carga de encima y se sintiera totalmente libre de remordimientos.

-Padre… ¿Me contarías tu historia con mamá?. Y no me refiero a la caída del árbol y el ángel, eso ya me lo sé de memoria. Me refiero a la verdadera historia, a lo que en verdad pasó entre ustedes dos. Hay algunas cosas que necesito entender. -Solicitó llamando la atención de su padre. Fujitaka lo miró unos segundos y después de brindarle una sonrisa, asintió ante su solicitud.

-De acuerdo. Te contaré la historia del solitario bosque y el hermoso clavel.- Anunció a la vez que un brillo de pura emoción se alojaba en sus ojos, un brillo que evidenciaba que aquella historia de amor, a pesar de sus altas y bajas aún lo llenaba de gran alegría.

**_\--_**

Y aquí están dos de los grandes secretos de la historia. ¿Acaso se lo esperaban?, espero que les haya tomado un poco de sorpresa.

Se que pensarán ¿porque rayos pusiste el detalle de el embarazo de Nadeshiko en la historia? Bueno estuve investigando a que edad tuvo Nadeshiko a Touya y resulta que fue a los 17, y no sé, me pareció muy sospechoso que se casara a los 16 y tuviera un hijo menos de un año después. Además por la forma en que Fujitaka habla de él mismo con respecto a su esposa (Una vez le dijo a Sakura que era un hombre malvado que había secuestrado a Nadeshiko), es obvio que hay un profundo sentimiento de culpa en todo ese asunto con sus familiares. En fin, este punto va a ser importante para el resto de la trama así que espero que no les haya parecido demasiado fuera de lugar.

También he revelado parte de lo que pasó con Yukito, pero tal y como sospecha la amatista para mi que hay mucho más detrás de todo ese asunto. ¿Logrará Tomoyo convencer a Touya de que le de esos detalles? Para mi que no será tan fácil como ella espera.

Con respecto a Fujitaka, juntarse con Masaki y Touya le está surtiendo efecto, el pobre Shaoran casi se muere del susto con su pregunta. Pero ¿quien puede culparlo?, suerte tuvo el castaño que Fujitaka es pacífico y no lo fusiló inmediatamente lo vio salir de la habitación de Sakura, si lo mismo le hubiera pasado con Touya o Masaki, la historia hubiera sido distinta.

Les pido disculpas si la lectura o la sincronización de los relatos es algo confusa, jamás había probado con eso de contar varias historias de manera simultánea y aveces yo misma me enredo, pero les prometo que a medida que avance la historia las cosas se volverán más sencillas. Como siempre repito aún hay muchas sorpresas, aquí nada es lo que parece. Y a medida que las cosas se vayan revelando no habrá necesidad de enredar tanto la trama, o eso espero.

En fin, sigan dejando sus opiniones y quejas para seguir mejorando esta historia y cualquier cosa que se me haya escapado o este fuera de lugar, también pueden decírmelo y bueno tenganme un poco de paciencia. Les aseguro que las cosas se irán poniendo cada vez más interesantes.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a comentar y a quienes siguen o dan favorite a esta historia. Se los agradezco un montón. Nos leemos pronto.

Leah05


	9. Verdad

_Hola queridos lectores._

_Aquí está el capitulo especial acerca de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. La verdad acerca de su historia de amor. Esto fue algo complicado para mi por la poca información que tenemos acerca de la madre de Touya, pero hice lo posible por adaptarla a como la imagino. Una mujer apasionada, amable y cariñosa que a parte era algo torpe en ocasiones, pero que sobretodo tenía un gran corazón y un aura y personalidad tan atrayente como la de Sakura. Pero que claro está era algo terca y obstinada como cualquier Amamiya. Espero haber logrado mi objetivo y que aparte puedan comprender y hasta imaginar cada una de las situaciones. Y más que todo presten atención a los detalles pues este relato determinará varios puntos importantes de la historia en el futuro. Esta narrado en presente y futuro simultáneamente así que espero que no se me enreden. En fin, espero que les guste._

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 9: Verdad._**

-Para contarte la historia mía y de Nadeshiko, debo comenzar inevitablemente con el día en que la conocí. Pero no te preocupes te contaré lo que en verdad pasó. - Señaló a la vez que daba un sorbo a su café mientras Touya lo miraba con gran interés.- Verás. Cuando estudiaba mi maestría conocí a un profesor de historia con muchos años de experiencia llamado Shiyo Aoyama. Tan pronto me gradué el me recomendó para ser el nuevo maestro de Historia de la preparatoria en que el trabajaba, con el objetivo de cubrir su retiro. Esa preparatoria era la misma en la que estudiaba Nadeshiko y en la que años después tu estudiaste.

\--

-¿Necesita que le explique algo más o todo está claro?- Indagó al joven que tenía frente a él sin poder evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Realmente valoraba el trabajo y la experiencia de el Maestro Aoyama y lo consideraba un hombre hábil y perspicaz con mucho discernimiento, sin embargo cuando le dijo que le recomendaría un maestro que supliera su ausencia, jamás imaginó que se tratara de aquel jovenzuelo.

-Todo está más que claro Señor Haruno. Si necesito cualquier otra explicación pasaré por la dirección.- Confirmó el joven a la vez que sonreía. El regordete señor lo examinó una vez más de pies a cabeza y sin ser capaz aún de sentirse conforme con aquella decisión, lo animó a retirarse a la vez que le recomendaba aprovechar los últimos minutos antes de iniciar las clases para ubicar cada una de las aulas que estarían a su cargo.

Obedeciendo de inmediato Fujitaka abandonó la dirección y comenzó a discurrir por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Emprendió su camino buscando encontrar la primera aula en que daría docencia y con ese fin atravesó él campus de aquella preparatoria. Pasó junto a varios grupos de estudiantes que lo miraban con curiosidad, y cruzando entre la pequeña arboleda consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a la otra parte del plantel.

-¡Es muy peligroso Nadeshiko, baja de ahí enseguida! - Escuchó demandar a una estudiante de cabello corto y rojo unos pasos más allá de él. Cuando intentó dirigir su mirada hacía el lugar donde ella gritaba que era justo sobre su cabeza notó que alguien venía cayendo estrepitosamente hacia él, a una velocidad en que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, derribándolo sin remedio.

En cuanto consiguió aclarar su mente y entender lo que estaba pasando, trató de incorporarse notando así a una delgada jovencita hecha un ovillo sobre su pecho, aún asustada por el golpe que creía se daría en cualquier instante.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó para llamar su atención y entonces se encontró con aquellos grandes ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con asombro y embeleso.

-Si…- La escuchó susurrar algo distraída mientras continuaba mirándolo embobada. Reaccionando a los pocos segundos al oír la voz de la otra jovencita que se acercaba llamándola a voces. - Lo siento mucho. -Se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía una mano para que se levantara.

Con una sonrisa tomó aquella delgada mano y procuró ponerse de pie.

-Por un momento pensé que había caído un ángel del cielo.- Comentó espontáneamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras la examinaba con la mirada. Si bien ella no era un ángel, realmente parecía uno. No sólo tenía una belleza física impresionante sino que desprendía una agradable aura que le transmitía cierta paz que no podía explicar. La jovencita movió sus labios tratando de decirle algo mientras aún lo miraba fijamente, pero fue interrumpida por la joven pelirroja que tan pronto llegó a su lado la tomó de los hombros y girándola hacia ella comenzó a sacudirla una y otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Eres demasiado terca, nunca me haces caso! - Comenzó a farfullar de forma histérica a la vez que pasaba de estar preocupada a estar profundamente enojada. Clavó los ojos en Fujitaka al notar como Nadeshiko ni siquiera se molestaba en reparar en ella si no que continuaba embelesada mirándolo.

-¿Quien rayos eres tú?- Le gritó de repente mientras lo señalaba de manera amenazante. Él intentó responder su pregunta pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca ella lo interrumpió .

-Deberías fijarte cuando pasas debajo de los árboles, no sabes que loca está trepada en alguno. Y tú, niña atolondrada, seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde, ya sonó el timbre y sabes como se pone la maestra Shizune cuando llegamos tarde. Así que vamos.

-¡Espera Sonomi! Déjame…- Escuchó suplicar a la joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras era arrastrada a toda velocidad por los pasillos por la pelirroja y se perdía en la distancia ante la mirada confundida de él. Fujitaka dirigió su mirada al árbol que yacía a su lado mientras se preguntaba que rayos haría aquella jovencita trepada allí, notando un pequeño nido de pájaros en una de las ramas, y algunos pajaritos intentando volar. Sonrió al deducir lo que había ocurrido y percibir que definitivamente esa jovencita tenía un gran corazón.

\--

-Así que Sonomi siempre ha estado loca.- Concluyó Touya a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro lleno de cansancio haciendo que su padre se riera.

-Siempre ha sido alguien muy entusiasta y sincera. Aparte de eso se consideraba la protectora de Nadeshiko así que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espantando a todo el que se le acercaba. Y yo me convertí en el primero de su lista desde el primer día ya que por cierto me asignaron como encargado de su aula, así que nos veíamos la cara casi todos los días.

-Y tú, por supuesto, no te despegabas de mamá.

-Bueno lo de que siempre me acercaba a Nadeshiko es cierto, pero no es por lo que tu piensas. En realidad la memoria de tu madre era algo defectuosa, así que necesitaba que le explicaran las cosas varias veces para entenderlas.- Comentó a la vez que rascaba su cabeza recordando como gritaba frustrada cada vez que sacaba una mala nota en un examen. - Sin embargo jamás dejaba de esforzarse, ni mucho menos se rendía, así que siempre estaba dispuesto a responder todas sus dudas. Aunque si bien ella no era buena con los números o las fechas tenía un gran genio artístico, tocaba casi cualquier instrumento, pintaba y más que todo tenía una voz preciosa. ¿Sabes quien me acuerda mucho a ella? Tomoyo. Aunque según tengo entendido ella es muy buena estudiante, pero se destaca sobre todo por su gran talento artístico. A veces creo que Sonomi de alguna manera influyó en su hija para que se pareciera a Nadeshiko debido al gran cariño que le tenía.

-Tal vez.- Murmuró Touya a la vez que pensaba en aquello. En realidad Tomoyo tenía muchas cosas similares a su madre, no sólo era su talento. Su carácter, su personalidad, esos modales y forma de actuar. Según parecía era un sello personal de las Amamiya, que claro está había pasado de largo a Sonomi.

-Pero en fin. Me estoy saliendo del tema. ¿En que iba? ¡Ah, si! Tu madre y su talento artístico. Descubrí eso un día mientras me retiraba de la escuela y pasé frente al salón de música.

\--

No pudo evitar ralentizar sus pasos para poder disfrutar de aquella hermosa melodía que salía del salón de música y que consistía en una voz casi angelical con un gran sentimiento, acompañada de una magnifica interpretación a piano.

Se asomó a la puerta y pudo apreciar a una jovencita moviendo con gran destreza sus dedos en el piano a la vez que llenaba el salón con su melodiosa voz.

Sin explicación aparente sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una agradable sensación al reconocerla. En un impulso casi inconsciente se adentró en el salón de música y aprovechando el hecho de que ella estuviera tan concentrada al punto de no notar su presencia se quedó a unos centímetros de ella, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse en cada palabra que salía de sus labios y que por alguna razón conseguía erizar su piel.

-Pro… profesor Kinomoto.- La escuchó decir tartamudeando a la vez que dejaba de tocar y cantar, provocando que el abriera los ojos y mirara su rostro que ahora estaba cubierto de un ligero carmesí.

-Buenas Tardes Señorita Amamiya. Espero no estarla incomodando. Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por quien tenía tan hermosa voz. Es quien pondrá fin al festival escolar, ¿No es así?- La vio asentir algo avergonzada. – Estaré ansioso de escucharla entonces, imagino que su interpretación será maravillosa. Tienes un gran talento. - Aseguró mientras le brindaba una dulce sonrisa de esas que por alguna razón le salían del corazón cuando se trataba de ella. La notó bajar la mirada y juntar sus manos apretándolas frente a su pecho y después de unos segundos mirarlo con gran nerviosismo.

-Profesor Kinomoto, yo…- Intentó decir cuando llegó Sonomi dando voces y colocándose entre ella y Fujitaka.

-¿Qué haces aquí con Nadeshiko, Kinomoto?- Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos como ya era una costumbre.

-Yo estaba pasando por aquí y...

-Lo que sea. ¡Vámonos Nadeshiko! - Gritó a la vez que tomaba la mano de ella y la sacaba del salón a toda prisa mientras Nadeshiko miraba a Fujitaka con tristeza mientras se alejaba. Según parecía Sonomi jamás iba a permitir que se lo dijera.

\--

Su mirada se posó en la jovencita que miraba con interés a la pequeña familia de patitos cruzando el estanque, de cuclillas en la orilla. Parecía tan concentrada y contenta que seguramente pasaría por su lado y ella no se daría cuenta. Era obvio que tenía un delirio especial por los animales, aún recordaba lo emocionada que se veía en la última visita que habían hecho al zoológico. Mientras los demás estudiantes se quejaban de que aquello era demasiado aburrido, ella recorría cada pabellón con gran ilusión tomando miles de fotos a cada mínima oruga o insecto.

-Señorita Amamiya.- Susurró mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, sosteniéndola del brazo al notar que estaba a punto de caer en el estanque de la impresión, consiguiendo detenerla a tiempo y ayudarla a levantarse. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó de inmediato y la jovencita asintió eufóricamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí.

-Profesor Kinomoto. ¿Qué... qué hace aquí?- Balbuceó nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada. Fujitaka sonrió al verla tener aquella reacción tan adorable, a veces en serio se preguntaba cómo era posible que una chica de su edad aún conservara tanta inocencia.

-Bueno… yo vivo por esta zona. Lo que se me hace raro es que este aquí sola tan tarde. ¿Donde está su prima Sonomi? Es extraño que no estén juntas. – Preguntó echando de menos los gritos de la pelirroja.

-Ella no vino a la escuela hoy. Tiene un resfriado.

-Ya veo. Si ella ha dejado que venga sola a la escuela debe estar muy enferma. ¿No es así?- La jovencita asintió con gran tristeza. - ¿Crees que habría problema si la visito para ver como sigue? Así de paso podría acompañarte a tu casa. - Sugirió con una sonrisa haciendo que el rostro de la jovencita se iluminara lleno de alegría.

-Eso sería maravilloso. Ella se alegrará mucho. - Exclamó emocionada mientras le brindaba una sonrisa llena de ternura y tomaba su mano para guiarlo por el camino, soltándola casi de inmediato percibiendo que aquello había sido demasiado espontáneo.

-Yo… yo vivo por aquí. – Le señaló mientras caminaba en esa dirección y trataba de controlar su sonrojo, un sonrojo que si se lo preguntaban a él la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa.

\--

Caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, mientras de vez en cuando Nadeshiko dirigía su mirada a él sonrojándose cada vez que él lo notaba y le sonreía. Rompería un nuevo récord mundial si seguía a ese paso.

-Profesor Kinomoto. Usted no es de Tomoeda, ¿Cierto?- Indagó por fin mientras continuaban caminando.

-No. Me mudé aquí cuando comencé a trabajar en la preparatoria.

\- Entonces… tiene algún pariente en Tomoeda.

-No en realidad.

-¿Y donde viven sus parientes?- Fujitaka se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar su pregunta, sin saber realmente si contestar o no. No era de su agrado hablar del tema. De hecho jamás lo hacía a menos que no fuera necesario.

-Lo siento. Estoy preguntando demasiado ¿verdad?- La escuchó concluir, evidenciando que había notado su incomodidad. Él trató de sonreírle colocando una mano sobre su cabeza conciliadoramente.

-No. No es eso. No me molesta que preguntes, es solo que es algo triste para mi hablar de eso.

-Ya veo... Bueno, mi padre siempre decía que las penas compartidas duelen la mitad, así que tal vez si me lo cuenta se pueda sentir menos triste.

-Podría ser.- Susurró a la vez que consideraba aquella hipótesis. En realidad de alguna forma la personalidad de Nadeshiko era tan agradable que lo alentaba a hablarle con toda sinceridad. - Verás, en realidad mi madre falleció hace unos 10 años y bueno jamás conocí a mi padre. No tengo hermanos y tampoco conocí a ningún otro familiar. Así que yo... en realidad no tengo parientes en ningún lugar.- Reconoció sin poder evitar que su rostro se llenara de tristeza al recordar lo que había sido su vida después que su madre falleció. Jamás había podido superar por completo aquella pérdida. Con su esfuerzo y perseverancia había conseguido salir adelante y alcanzar una buena parte de los sueños que se había propuesto en su niñez y que su madre siempre le había alentado a alcanzar. Pero aún así él...

-¡Ha estado solo después que su madre murió!- La escuchó exclamar completando su propia reflexión. Fujitaka asintió algo acongojado, quedándose sorprendido al sentirla rodearlo con sus brazos a la vez que sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas. -Yo... lo siento... siento tanto que tuviera que pasar por todo eso sólo. - La escuchó decirle en medio de sollozos y no pudo menos que sentirse profundamente conmovido de que ella sintiera tanta empatía por él. Acarició su cabeza con dulzura haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

-En realidad no estoy tan sólo. He conocido a muchas personas maravillosas que se han convertido en mi familia. Personas muy especiales para mi, así como lo eres tú Nadeshiko. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa a la vez que colocaba una mano en su mejilla. Se había acostumbrado a sonreír siempre sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, pero cuando se trataba de ella sus sonrisas le salían de lo más profundo de su corazón. Sonreía porque en serio deseaba sonreírle.

-Usted también es alguien muy especial para mi. - La escuchó decirle mientras lo miraba a los ojos y colocaba su mano sobre la que él tenía posada en su mejilla, llenando su corazón de una extraña calidez. La vio vacilar unos segundos y luego agarrando la falda de su uniforme con fuerza comenzar a balbucear. -Profesor Kinomoto… yo... yo...

-¡¡Nadeshiko!!!- Escucharon gritar a unos metros de ellos y antes de que se dieran cuenta Sonomi había separado a Nadeshiko de Fujitaka colocándola detrás de sus espaldas mientras miraba al joven de mirada avellana con cara de pocos amigos lanzando humo hasta por las orejas.

\- Sonomi, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Se nota a kilómetros que aún tienes fiebre. -Reclamó Nadeshiko entre la frustración y la preocupación, pensando en que ni enferma Sonomi la dejaba de interrumpir.

-Escucha bien Kinomoto. – Exigió a la vez que señalaba a Fujitaka con su dedo anular amenazantemente e ignoraba los reclamos de Nadeshiko. -

Mañana, en el puente del estanque, 3:30 pm, competiremos en una carrera en la que si yo gano no volverá a dirigirle la palabra a mi prima. Así que prepárate por que voy a barrer el piso contigo.

-Pero señorita Amamiya yo... – Intentó protestar cuando la vio salir corriendo a toda prisa tomando a Nadeshiko de la mano, mientras esta luchaba por no caerse en el proceso. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio mientras pensaba en la conversación de hace unos minutos. Era la segunda vez que Nadeshiko se quedaba a medias y se ponía tan nerviosa al tratar de decirle algo. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante?

\--

-Vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta de que mamá estaba colada por ti. -Indagó Touya mientras enarcaba una ceja incrédulo.

-No es que no me diera cuenta, sabía que sus reacciones no eran del todo usuales pero preferí pensar que sólo eran reflejo de su gran inocencia, por que una parte de mi estaba convencido de que era imposible que alguno de los dos desarrollara sentimientos por el otro.- Lo escuchó explicarle y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con aquella forma de pensar, con respecto a cierta amatista. Pero claro, su situación era totalmente diferente, así que no, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

-Sin embargo...- Escuchó a su padre decirle interrumpiendo su reflexión.- Sonomi sembró dudas en mi acerca de eso al día siguiente. Tal y como había prometido me esperó en el puente del estanque al día siguiente y por más que intenté disuadirla de aquel extraño reto ella insistió hasta que me vi obligado a participar.

\--

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan rápido? Mírese ¡Es un anciano!- Gritó Sonomi furiosa mientras llegaba a duras penas a la meta que ella misma había impuesto. No sólo Fujitaka la había sobrepasado si no que parecía no haberse cansado ni un poco, y peor aún la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Le dije que era una mala idea. Aún está débil por las fiebres del día de ayer. – Comentó divertido a la vez que la veía pisotear el suelo con furia. Levantó la vista y a lo lejos, casi como un punto en la distancia distinguió a Nadeshiko que venía tambaleándose mientras intentaba alcanzarlos. La pobre no era buena en eso de los deportes así que si Sonomi estaba tan exhausta, ella debía estar a punto de colapsar de cansancio. Comenzó a caminar dispuesto a alcanzarla y ayudarla, cuando sintió a Sonomi tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo a lo que él lo miró confundido.

-¿Pasa algo

-Escúchame bien Kinomoto. Entiendo que no hayas podido evitar enamorarte de la hermosa Nadeshiko pero por tu propio bienestar, aléjate de ella.

-¿Enamorarme? Lo siento, pero creo que me está malinterpretando.- Replicó sorprendido de aquella repentina acusación. Eso era imposible, él no...

-No estoy malinterpretando nada.- Aseguró a la vez que ponía sus manos en su cintura y lo miraba furiosa. - Me doy cuenta como la mira, como le sonríe. Si no le gusta ¿porque sigue intentando acercarse a ella?

-¡Sonomi! ¡Profesor Kinomoto!... ¡Wao!... Son demasiado rápidos…- Escucharon gritar a Nadeshiko mientras se acercaba jadeando, casi arrastrándose del cansancio, interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta la conversación que estaban teniendo. Intercambió su mirada a ambos algo extrañada por el repentino silencio, notando que contrario a tener su sonrisa sempiterna Fujitaka se veía conmocionado. -¿Quien ganó?

-Kinomoto tuvo suerte esta vez, pero que ni crea que vencerá en la próxima ocasión. ¡Vámonos Nadeshiko!- Demandó a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar despacio incapaz de emprender sus famosas huidas a toda velocidad por el cansancio del que era víctima.

-¡Felicidades por su victoria!- Escuchó gritar a Nadeshiko mientras agitaba su mano libre y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que no pudo menos que dejarlo embobado incapaz de decir algo coherente. Su corazón latía con demasiada prisa y sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Normalmente hubiera atribuido aquella reacción de su cuerpo a la intensa carrera de hace unos minutos pero en el fondo sabía que aquello sólo era una vana justificación. No, aquello se debía a algo más, algo aún más profundo y más que todo peligroso.

¡Rayos! No podía ser verdad.

\--

-Entonces no fue amor a primera vista después de todo.- Concluyó Touya a la vez que sacaba sus propias conclusiones acerca de lo que era o no cierto en la historia que le habían contado cuando niño.

-Yo jamás he dicho eso.- Murmuró Fujitaka mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café, dejando a Touya con un signo de interrogación en el rostro. -Sólo estoy diciendo que no me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella, hasta ese momento. Claro que sabía que sentía un cariño especial hacía ella pero pensaba que solo la veía como una hermana o algo así. Pero después de analizar mis sentimientos con la cabeza fría me di cuenta de que lo que sentía era algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido por nadie más. Yo en serio me había enamorado de ella, de su belleza, de su alma, de su corazón y por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía encontrar una razón para dejar de quererla, ni siquiera aunque sabía que tenía un gran defecto.

-¿Defecto?

-Si. Era demasiado joven. -Soltó en medio de un suspiro lleno de pesar. - Descubrir aquello me hizo considerar la posibilidad de que ella también tuviera sentimientos hacia mi y me di cuenta de que no podía seguir igual que antes, que debía trazar un límite entre nosotros antes de que las cosas tomaran un rumbo inadecuado. Traté de guardar distancias con ella, de evitar tener conversaciones o encuentros innecesarios, con el objetivo de que mis sentimientos no siguieran aumentando, confiando en que cuando menos lo esperara se me pasaría aquel letargo amoroso. Pero el destino tenía planes diferentes. -Relató mientras su mirada se perdía en el líquido negro que contenía su taza. - Tiempo después llegó el festival de verano de la escuela y yo tuve que trabajar tras bambalinas arreglando algunos vestuarios de la obra que se presentaría dado que habían sufrido algunos daños. Así que me quedé casi todo el evento en aquel lugar atendiendo todos los imprevistos. Nadeshiko también estaba allí esperando el momento de presentarse y entonces se acercó a mi cuando faltaban unos segundos para que llegara su turno de subir al escenario. Me dijo que aquella canción me la dedicaba a mí y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. No soy capaz de describir lo que sentí mientras la escuchaba y veía cantar, mientras la escuchaba confesarme su amor de una manera tan sublime. Me sentí tentado a echar todo a la basura, esperarla allí mismo donde estaba parado y confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pedirle que se quedara junto a mi a partir de ese momento. Pero tuve un momento de cordura y en vez de hacer eso, me disculpé con los demás maestros y me fui de la escuela.

\- ¿Es decir que huiste?- Preguntó extrañado, sorprendido de aquella reacción de su padre que era del tipo de personas que siempre sabían que hacer y decir en cada situación.

-Fue lo que me pareció más sabio en ese momento. Estaba demasiado confundido, demasiado extasiado, me creía capaz de cualquier locura y aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para revelar una información tan delicada. Estaba rodeado de maestros, estudiantes y padres, si hacia un sólo movimiento en falso, si decía algo que revelara lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez aquel sería mi ultimo día en esa preparatoria. Sea lo que sea que fuera a responderle no era una buena idea decir o hacer nada allí, así que le pedí a la maestra Shizune que le comunicara a Nadeshiko que hablaríamos después acerca de lo que me había consultado y me marché. A partir de ese día eran las vacaciones de verano así que durante varias semanas no volví a verla. Sin embargo no era capaz de olvidarlo, de pensar en otra cosa. Mi corazón deseaba corresponder a su amor, estar junto a ella, pero mi conciencia me recordaba una y otra vez que aquello estaba terriblemente mal. Estaba metido en un verdadero lio. A veces sentía que de veras enloquecería. Pero bueno, al final terminé tomando una decisión.

\--

Era su tercera vuelta de la mañana. Después de iniciadas las vacaciones de verano había adoptado la costumbre de salir a correr y gastar energías en aquel paraje para relajar su cuerpo y su mente. Últimamente estaba demasiado ansioso así que quedarse en su departamento sin nada más que hacer que leer un libro sobre civilizaciones antiguas era con mucho una mala idea, ya que después de todo ya no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en eso.

Se detuvo unos segundos sobre el puente y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ahora que había terminado su ultima vuelta se recostaría en aquel árbol cerca del estanque y con suerte tal vez hasta se quedaría dormido como en ocasiones anteriores embriagado por aquella calma que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

Miró a la distancia buscando su destino sin ser capaz de pasar como desapercibida a la delgada figura que yacía tumbada contra el tronco de aquel árbol totalmente ajena al mundo a su alrededor. Sintió la tentación de volver sobre sus pasos y regresar a su casa, pero una parte de él le decía que aquella era una excelente oportunidad, después de todo, aún después de que iniciaran las clases con Sonomi y los demás docentes y estudiantes no sabía cuando tendría una oportunidad para hablarle. Aún faltaba una media hora para que las personas comenzaran a concurrir a aquel lugar, así que tal vez allí en ese momento podría tener esa conversación pendiente con ella y acabar con su agonía.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, se acercó a ella lentamente algo inseguro y sentándose sobre la hierba se quedó mirándola fijamente. Se veía tan relajada que no podía evitar preguntarse con que estaría soñando, debía ser algo realmente bueno para tener esa expresión de sosiego en su rostro.

-Fujitaka.- La escuchó murmurar aún dormida mientras esbozaba una sonrisa dejándolo sorprendido. Hasta ese momento jamás le había llamado de esa manera y escuchar su nombre de sus labios le hizo sentir una felicidad indescriptible. Tomó la mano de ella que yacía tendida en la hierba y con dulzura la llevó a sus labios depositando un beso en su dorso acariciando con sus dedos aquella pequeña parte de su tersa piel, provocando que ella abriera los ojos lentamente.

-Pro... profesor Kinomoto... -Balbuceó tan pronto como sus esmeraldas consiguieron reconocerlo.

-Perdona Nadeshiko. No quería despertarte.- Le susurró sin soltar su mano a la vez que trataba de encontrar el valor para iniciar aquella conversación.

-Yo… no se preocupe.- La escuchó balbucear nuevamente a la vez que bajaba la mirada ruborizada sin poder salir de su estado de estupor, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquello, ante su repentina presencia y el contacto de su mano. Sintió los dedos de él posarse en su mejilla moviendo con delicadeza su rostro para invitarla a mirarlo y su corazón se saltó un latido al encontrarse con sus pupilas avellanas.

-Nadeshiko… yo... yo también te quiero.- Le aseguró mientras le sostenía la mirada provocando que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida sin saber si aun estaba soñando o aquello en serio estaba sucediendo. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, para expresar su alegría por aquella revelación o tal vez sus dudas acerca de su comportamiento el día de su presentación. Pero el brillo triste que había en los ojos de Fujitaka, le hacía sospechar que había algo más detrás de esa confesión. Algo que a él le costaba decir y que ella sentía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría.

-Pero...- Lo escuchó decir mientras bajaba la mirada.- Aunque compartamos los mismos sentimientos hay muchas razones por la que esto no está bien… por las que simplemente, esto no puede ser. - Aclaró notando como la luz de los ojos de ella se apagaba y ella volvía a bajar la mirada, susurrando un "ya veo" lleno de melancolía.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿No hay ninguna solución?- La escuchó indagar por fin y pensó en todo lo que había meditado en esos días. Había analizado todas las posibilidades y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

-No hay ninguna. Al menos no de manera inmediata. Si aún siguiéramos sintiendo lo mismo después que termines la escuela tal vez..

-¿Podríamos estar juntos?

-Si eso es lo que tu deseas entonces. A mi no me importaría esperarte, pero… aún eres joven y puedes cambiar de pensar, así que si luego te gusta alguien más yo lo entendería.

-Eso no va a pasar.- Aseguró la joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él. - Lo que yo siento por usted es algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Es difícil describirlo, pero cuando pienso en usted yo solo deseo quedarme a su lado sin importar el tiempo o las barreras que nos separen. Por que cuando estoy a su lado, yo me siento verdaderamente feliz.

-Yo también siento lo mismo. -Susurró a la vez que la miraba y sonreía, colocando con dulzura algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, a la vez que se perdía en aquellos luceros verdes que le llenaban de tanta paz. Dirigió su mirada a sus labios y casi de manera autómata comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella haciendo que Nadeshiko contuviera la respiración y cerrara los ojos sospechando cuales eran sus intenciones. La notó tragando en seco y se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de sus labios pensando en que en realidad aún no tenía derecho a besarle, así que cambió la trayectoria de su rostro y terminó depositando el beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces un año más. -Susurró a la vez que volvía a su posición original y le sonreía, haciendo que Nadeshiko se sonrojara de pies a cabeza pensando en la manera en que se había quedado con los labios extendidos.

-Si, si... Un año más...- Balbuceó nerviosa a la vez que trataba de ponerse de pie para marcharse, tropezando en el proceso de manera casi inexplicable con sus propios pies. Fujitaka consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y atraparla terminando con ella entre sus brazos con sus caras una frente a la otra.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos y embriagados con la cercanía y el anhelo, antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban uno sobre el otro fundidos en un cálido y tenue beso. Se separaron unos segundos después mirándose algo sorprendidos y se sonrieron a la vez que ponían sus frentes una contra la otra.

-Después de todo si me calló un ángel del cielo. - Murmuró Fujitaka haciendo que ella soltara una leve risilla y para su sorpresa se acurrucara en su pecho, a lo que él la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que su aroma llenara sus pulmones y relajara su alma. Sabía que aquello no estaba del todo bien pero no deseaba separarse de ella aún. Tal vez pasaría todo un año antes de que pudieran estar tan cerca así que por ese momento, solo por ese instante, quería sentirla tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

\--

Touya miraba a su padre con una sonrisa mientras relataba esos sucesos y es que Fujitaka no podía quitar esa sonrisa boba de sus labios al rememorar aquel momento. Era reconfortante ver como aún después de todo lo que había sucedido su padre podía recordar aquello con tanta alegría. Parecía un adolescente enamorado.

-Y supongo que luego llegó la desquiciada de Sonomi.- Comentó con algo de malicia queriendo ver la expresión de su padre al relatar como fue sorprendido en pleno momento romántico, pero contrario a eso su padre negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho no. Sonomi estaba en Tokio con Masaki tomando un pequeño entrenamiento en la empresa, se suponía que Nadeshiko también iría pero ella no se sentía bien aquella mañana y ellos la dejaron quedarse en casa, por lo que ella aprovechó para ir al estanque. -Tuviste mucha suerte entonces. Si se encontraba con aquella imagen seguramente te hubiera asesinado.

-Te aseguro que miraba a mi alrededor cada 5 segundos esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento. Sonomi tenía un olfato especial para esas situaciones.- Comentó algo divertido mientras veía como su hijo dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-¿Situaciones? Así que esa no fue la única vez que se encontraron a solas.- Preguntó de manera maliciosa intentando ponerlo en un aprieto. Su padre imitó su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esa pregunta esta un poco fuera de lugar ¿No crees?- Aclaró a la vez lo miraba fijamente haciendo que Touya desviara la mirada algo avergonzado. Él había sido concebido en aquel entonces así que se supone que ellos... -No pienses tan mal de nosotros hijo.- Señaló a la vez que lanzaba una carcajada al ver al moreno incómodo por pensar en ellos en una situación comprometedora. - Cuando hablo de situaciones como esa me refiero a momentos en que coincidíamos como algo más que maestro y alumna. Claro en esas ocasiones nos veíamos para conversar y bueno... de vez en cuando intercambiábamos una que otra expresión de cariño. -Reconoció mientras rascaba su cabeza apenado. - Pero eso era muy rara vez, donde quiera había un maestro o estudiante metiche así que siempre andábamos con mucho cuidado. Era frustrante. - Bufó a la vez que fruncía el ceño inconforme como un niño al que no lo dejan salir a jugar o comer dulces, haciendo que Touya lanzara una carcajada.

-Y si sus encuentros eran tan inocentes, ¿como se supone que nací yo?- Indagó haciendo que su padre volviera a su estado de seriedad y lanzara un enorme suspiro evidenciando que a partir de ahí las cosas empezaban a complicarse. - Unos días antes de las vacaciones de primavera, el rector me ofreció un traslado a la preparatoria de Tokio con la promesa de recomendarme para ser maestro de una de las universidades de la capital dado que el rector de aquel plantel tenía muchos contactos dentro de varias instituciones. Así que después de hablarlo con Nadeshiko y llegar a un acuerdo con ella decidí aceptarlo, confirmándole mi promesa de regresar cuando ella terminara la escuela para hacernos pareja y más allá de eso, casarnos un tiempo después. De hecho el último día en que nos vimos le regalé una alianza como seguridad de mi promesa. Sin embargo, pasados dos meses mis cartas dejaron de recibir respuesta de manera abrupta y unos días después recibí una carta de su misma dirección pero de parte de el propio Masaki.

Él había leído una de las cartas que le había enviado a Nadeshiko y desde entonces las había estado interceptando. Me dijo muchas cosas en aquella carta. Pero en resumen me hizo reflexionar en el impacto que tendría en la vida de Nadeshiko aquella relación que yo le estaba ofreciendo. Me dijo que aunque a mis ojos conocer a Nadeshiko fuera lo mejor que me había pasado, lo mismo no podía decirse de ella que de repente había sustituido sus deseos de ser una gran artista y trabajar en la empresa familiar por casarse conmigo y tener hijos. Que mi insensatez causaría que el futuro de Nadeshiko terminara arruinándose y que ella al final estuviera llena de remordimientos por haber tomado una decisión tan delicada sin tener la madurez necesaria. Que si en verdad me importaba su felicidad lo mejor era que desapareciera de su vida y la dejara terminar de crecer. Me vi en un verdadero dilema en ese momento. Yo en verdad amaba a Nadeshiko y estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en realidad ella era demasiado joven. Mi deseo era hacerla feliz y darle todo lo que necesitara pero la realidad es que sin importar cuanto trabajara por ello jamás le llegaría a los talones a lo que ella poseía y podía poseer en el futuro. Yo en realidad estaba siendo un bache en su camino, un obstáculo en su futuro. Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón me vi obligado a obedecer aquella petición. Pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas que parecieron años y yo me sumí en una profunda depresión, sentía que había perdido el sentido de mi vida y que ya no valía la pena seguirme esforzando tanto, pero aun así corté todo el contacto con ella y traté de olvidarla. Pero entonces aquel 28 de julio...

\--

El agudo sonido de la lluvia contra la pequeña ventana, era el único sonido que lo acompañaba en aquel atardecer mientras miraba el techo y pensaba, solo pensaba…

Llevaba 2 semanas intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de que Nadeshiko ya no fuera parte de su vida pero… simplemente no podía. Ella estaba en sus pensamientos, en sus días, en sus noches, ella era la razón de sus desvelos, de su ansiedad, de su poco común pero ahora constante malhumor, porque si, sentía que la vida había perdido color y gracia después que había decidido sacarla de su vida y sus planes. ¿Para que seguir luchando?¿Para que seguir esforzándose? Si al fin y al cabo, todo lo que consiguiera, lo que lograra no podría compartirlo con ella. Eso… eso era tan inútil que dolía. Dolía demasiado…

-Sin tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente. - Susurró al viento mientras cerraba los ojos sobre su cama, dispuesto a que si sus lastimeras reflexiones lo dejaban, caer en un sueño profundo hasta el día siguiente. No debían ser siquiera las 7 pm pero no tenía ánimos de hacer nada más aquel día, solo deseaba que el agradable clima que producía aquel fuerte aguacero lo condujeran en un agradable descanso que lo ayudara a no pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, pero no fue.

Para su sorpresa escuchó tres ligeros toques contra la puerta y luego una dulce voz llamando su nombre. Se incorporó de inmediato sin poder creer lo que había escuchado… ¿sería posible?

-No… eso no puede ser. Debe ser mi imaginación. - Murmuró a la vez que volvía a tumbarse en la cama y cerraba los ojos nuevamente, procurando ignorar aquello que entendía era creación de su subconsciente atormentado, levantándose con prisa al escucharla llamar nuevamente.

Caminó con sigilo hasta la puerta y acercando su oído a la misma procuró escuchar mejor los matices de aquella voz, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de dar vuelta a la perilla con ansiedad. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Él no podía recibirla, no debía verla, aquel encuentro, en su estado emocional y sus circunstancias no terminarían en nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro. Si la veía, si tan solo la contemplaba, no sería capaz de dejarla ir de su lado. De alejarse de ella otra vez.

-Nadeshiko… -Susurró tratando de comprobar su identidad, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho al escucharla responder con alegría.

-Gracias al cielo. Pensé que no estabas, no te imaginas todo lo que me ha pasado mientras he venido hasta acá, definitivamente no soy buena para seguir direcciones.

-No debiste venir aquí. Es mejor que regreses a tu casa. Tu abuelo y tu prima deben estar preocupados. - Señaló a la vez que colocaba su frente contra la puerta y sentía que su corazón se deshacía en pedazos en el proceso. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, acababa de anochecer y Tomoeda quedaba bastante lejos de allí, haber venido sola de día era peligroso indiscutiblemente así que marcharse sola de noche era peor.

-Ellos no saben que me he marchado. El abuelo está de viaje y Sonomi y yo hemos tenido una discusión. Nadie notará mi ausencia hasta mañana en el almuerzo, porque yo... bueno... estoy pasando mucho tiempo encerrada en mi habitación últimamente. - La escuchó explicarle y no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor. Nadeshiko era una persona tan pacífica y alegre que no podía siquiera imaginársela aislada o discutiendo con alguien más, no podía evitar pensar que al igual que había pasado con él aquella separación forzosa le había causado mucho dolor, al punto de cambiar su estado de humor.

\- Eso no esta bien Nadeshiko. Debes regresar.

-Fujitaka… se que el abuelo te ha enviado una carta, se que te pidió que te alejaras de mi, que te dijo que estás arruinando mi futuro, yo... yo he obligado a Sonomi a decirme lo que estaba pasando. Por eso he venido hasta aquí para que sepas que yo...

-Él solo me ayudó a ver la realidad Nadeshiko. Al final yo fui quien decidí alejarme. Así que no tiene sentido que hayas venido. - Replicó con angustia mientras intentaba ser lo más firme posible. Quería que ella perdiera todas las esperanzas en aquella relación, que jamás volviera a intentar buscarlo, que comprendiera que aquello había muerto mucho antes de siquiera nacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo? La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo y en tus cartas siempre me confirmabas aquel deseo. ¿Entonces porque de repente…?- La escuchó preguntar llena de dolor mientras su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

-Porque me di cuenta de la realidad, de que las cosas no eran como yo pensé que serían. De que jamás debí enamorarme de ti, que esto, esto es un error.- Soltó para luego ahogar un sollozo al pensar en todo el dolor que le estaba causando, en como le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la persona que tanto amaba. No sólo se marcharía, no sólo pensaría que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros, ella... ella seguramente lo odiaría el resto de su vida.

-Eso no es cierto. Eso no es lo que piensas realmente. Si es lo que en verdad quieres, si es lo que en verdad decidiste ¿Porque no quieres verme? ¿Por qué no quieres abrir la puerta? Yo sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, que no quieres hacer esto.

-Escúchame Nadeshiko… A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener una relación, hay muchas cosas implicadas, hay muchas cosas que no eres capaz de percibir por que aún eres demasiado joven. Tienes un gran futuro por delante. Vas a conocer a muchas personas a medida que crezcas y entre ellas también habrán otros chicos de tu edad que van a gustarte y te aseguro que…

-¿Por qué todos usan la misma excusa? ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decidir que es lo mejor para mi aún en contra de mi voluntad? Se que soy joven, se que hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo, pero estoy segura de lo que quiero, de lo que estoy sintiendo, y yo te quiero a ti Fujitaka. No deseo conocer a nadie más, no deseo querer a nadie más. No quiero tener un futuro diferente, yo solo… yo solo quiero estar contigo… -La escuchó aclarar llena de impotencia. Entendía su dolor, su angustia, era frustrante sentir que no tienes el control de tu propias decisiones, de tus propios anhelos, que las cosas no son como uno las desea. Pero en eso consistía la vida, en eso consistía crecer, había que aceptar que no todo sale como uno lo desea, que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser. Por mucho que duela.

-Lo siento Nadeshiko... Pero yo... ya no puedo quererte. -Le explicó a la vez que sentía que se moría de dolor y que en cualquier momento se quebraría y prorrumpiría en llanto.

-De acuerdo… Si en realidad lo que quieres es que me vaya, está bien lo haré. Pero necesito que me lo pidas mientras me miras. De lo contrario no me marcharé de aquí hasta que cambies de opinión. Por que yo... yo no creo en nada de lo que me estás diciendo, yo sé que sólo me estas mintiendo porque crees que estaré mejor sin ti. Pero eso no es cierto. Yo... yo me voy a morir sin ti. - La escuchó prorrumpir en llanto mientras decía aquellas palabras. -Fujitaka por favor... Sólo... Déjame verte por última vez. -Suplicó en medio de sollozos provocando que él no pudiera contenerse más.

Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón, y mandando al demonio su resolución, su cordura, su ética, sus dudas salió hasta donde ella estaba, quedándose paralizado al ver aquella figura de ojos esmeraldas empapada de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo sus zapatos en una de sus manos, conteniendo sus sollozos con su mano libre y con la mitad de la ropa sucia de barro. Seguramente había sufrido una de sus famosas caídas en el camino mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, solo Dios sabía todas las vicisitudes que había tenido que pasar para encontrarlo y sin embargo ahí estaba él, echándola de su vida como todo un cobarde. Solo porque sentía que a lo que se enfrentaba era más grande que él mismo, sólo porque no se sentía capaz de cargar con el peso de su decepción.

Sus pies y manos se movieron casi por inercia y antes de darse cuenta tenía su rostro apresado entre sus manos mientras la besaba con ansiedad.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto.- Le susurró mientras colocaba su frente contra la de ella y cerraba los párpados al sentir que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Él no acostumbraba llorar pero en esos momentos se sentía tan desolado como cuando su madre falleció. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo sumamente valioso, que una parte de su vida se esfumaba frente a sus ojos. Nadeshiko era lo más bonito que le había pasado desde ese entonces, era lo único que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, de anhelar el futuro. Ahora, ahora se sentía como si no le quedara nada más, como si su vida se estuviera acabando.

La sintió dejar de llorar a la vez que escuchaba sus zapatos caer al suelo y sentía sus delicados dedos deslizándose entre su pelo, acariciando con dulzura la parte que con su baja estatura lograba alcanzar.

-No te disculpes, no quiero que te disculpes más.- Solicitó a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla y lo invitaba a mirarla. -Entiendo como te sientes, yo también me siento así. Pero se que saldremos de esta, que todo al final saldrá bien. Por eso déjame quedarme contigo, déjame que por una vez en la vida pueda tomar mis propias decisiones, que por una vez pueda actuar como una adulta. Yo lo único que deseo es que tu me quieras como si no existiera ninguna barrera entre nosotros, como si fuera la mujer a quien tú amas.

-Eres la mujer a quien amo… Eres lo que más deseo en el mundo.- Aseguró a la vez que la miraba a los ojos y colocaba su mano sobre la de ella.- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera compartir contigo, que vivir a tu lado… pero la medida de mi amor es aún muy grande para ti. Si fueras más adulta yo… yo no dejaría que te fueras de mi lado, no contendría todo lo que siento en estos momentos.

-Pues imagina que soy más adulta. -Solicitó a la vez que se empinaba un poco y colgándose de su cuello, depositaba un beso en sus labios haciendo que él cerrara los ojos.- Yo quiero que hoy... solo por está vez, dejes de contenerte y me quieras como deseas quererme. Que me demuestres todo el amor que sientes por mi.

Él dejó salir un enorme suspiro al escuchar su solicitud tratando de hacer acopio de toda su cordura, pero en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra si mismo, contra su corazón.

Sólo quería aprovechar aquel momento, sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dejar salir de su cuerpo todo el amor y el deseo que había estado conteniendo. Todo lo que sentía por Nadeshiko y que jamás habia experimentado por nadie más.

Procuró mirarla a los ojos buscando un atisbo de duda en ellos, una razón para no dar ni un paso más, pero no halló más que unos esmeraldas llenos de amor, de seguridad. Mañana se arrepentiría de ello seguramente pero él… en esos momentos sólo…

-Prométeme que me pedirás que pare si voy demasiado lejos.- Solicitó con seriedad y al verla asentir, sin perder un segundo abordó sus labios nueva vez, esta vez con más ansiedad que nunca. La tomó en brazos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesto a dejar salir todos sus deseos, sus sentimientos, su frustración.

\--

-No creo que sea necesario decirte que tu madre jamás me detuvo. Aunque a decir verdad no se si hubiera podido parar si me lo pedía. -Explicó con algo de pesar mientras miraba fijamente su taza. - El asunto es que teníamos que esperar 15 días Hasta que su abuelo regresara de viaje, el mismo tiempo que debía pasar antes de hacerle la prueba de embarazo. Así que Nadeshiko me recomendó enviarla de nuevo a su hogar pues si Sonomi llamaba a su abuelo diciéndole que ella había desaparecido no hace falta decir que las cosas se hubieran complicado aún más. Ambos guardamos el secreto ese tiempo hasta que 15 días más tarde ella se hizo la prueba y recibimos la noticia de que efectivamente tendríamos un hijo. Así que ese mismo día hablé con Masaki y le dije que desde aquel día Nadeshiko sería mi esposa y viviría conmigo, aunque claro está me vi obligado a explicarle lo de su embarazo para que la dejara irse. No hace falta decir que quería matarme cuando lo supo y no es para menos, ese fue el día que nos conocimos en persona y bueno no solo me lleve a Nadeshiko, también le digo que arruiné su futuro de la manera más vil. Su decepción y rabia fue tan inmensa que nos dijo que no quería saber nada más acerca de nosotros, ni de nuestros hijos y bueno, conoces el resto de la historia. -Comentó Fujitaka a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos del desayuno, mientras Touya seguía sus pasos con su mirada aún sin poder recuperarse de la intensidad de aquel relato. Definitivamente aquella historia ponía en duda muchas cosas en las que creía, que sentía, pero sobre todo sobre lo que él mismo era, lo que él mismo significaba en todo aquel asunto, lo que su padre sentía con respecto a él.

-Papá, ¿Sentiste miedo cuando te dijeron que ibas a ser padre?

-Siendo sincero la única vez que sentí tanto miedo fue cuando el doctor me dijo que Nadeshiko no sobreviviría. Siempre he sido del tipo de personas que le gusta tener todo cuidadosamente planificado. Tener a mi cuidado a una esposa joven y un bebé en camino tan de repente era algo colosal para mí. Había momentos en que en serio no sabía que hacer.

-¿Y te arrepientes?- Indagó Touya a la vez que bajaba la mirada temiendo la respuesta. Escuchar de la boca de su padre que él había sido un error y que hubiera deseado tener una oportunidad de cambiar el pasado sería un golpe muy duro para él. Pero sentía que no podía vivir en esa incertidumbre, que necesitaba oír lo que significó su nacimiento para su padre en realidad. Sintió la mano de Fujitaka posarse en su cabeza y levantando la mirada se encontró con su amable sonrisa.

-Bueno… mirando al pasado hay muchas cosas que hubiera hecho de manera diferente.- Comentó a la vez que veía a su hijo apretar los puños sobre la mesa. - Pero si lo que quieres saber es si me arrepiento de tenerte a ti y a tu madre, la respuesta es que no. Si las cosas se repitieran tal vez cambiaría el momento o las circunstancias, pero jamás la elección. Ustedes dieron a mi vida un rumbo, una razón y eso, eso es algo que nadie más podía ofrecerme. Así que no, no tengo nada de que arrepentirme. Al contrario ustedes fueron lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

-Gra... gracias… papá.- Lo escuchó balbucear a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y secaba con algo de torpeza sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacía él. ¿Hace cuantos años no veía a su hijo llorar?

-Gracias a ti por darle sentido a mi vida.- Murmuró a la vez que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y recordaba aquel 29 de febrero en que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos después de 7 complicados meses. El momento en que comprendió a todas luces que a partir de entonces jamás estaría sólo.

\--

Un capítulo con muchas cosas ¿no?. Fujitaka fue muy sincero con Touya y tal como prometió no se guardó nada de su pasado con Nadeshiko. Es evidente que detrás de ese nombre amable y sonriente hay una persona que ha pasado por mucho pero que ha aprendido a ser feliz a pesar de los embates de la vida.

Esta nueva información cambiará la manera de Touya de ver muchas cosas y aparte a él le toca enfrentarse a varias cosas más aquel día que apenas comienza (Porque recuerden que apenas es el desayuno).

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me den su opinión. Y claro está nos leemos pronto.

•Att: Leah05


	10. Primer Amor

**_Hola de nuevo._**

**_En este capítulo tendremos una pequeña canción llamada "Yoru no Uta" (mejor conocida como la canción de Tomoyo). Así que les recomiendo tenerla a mano cuando se acerquen al final del capítulo. Este capítulo narrará la perspectiva de Tomoyo de la mañana después de la reunión así que espero que la disfruten. _**

_Los Amamiya_

_Capítulo 10: Primer Amor_

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con resignación comprendiendo que era inútil durar un segundo más recostada en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, después de todo, su reloj biológico no podía ser más exacto y por más que tratara de que fuera lo contrario 7:00 am era su límite.

Esa predisposición genética le había permitido llegar siempre a tiempo a sus compromisos, pero esa mañana con el intenso día anterior que había tenido y las mil y una cosas que tenía en la cabeza perderse en las lagunas del sueño por algunas horas más hubiera sido lo ideal para que su mente descansara, pero su cuerpo no parecía estar dispuesto a darle una tregua ese día. Se incorporó con lentitud procurando no despertar a la castaña dormida a su lado y después de mirarla con ternura complacida de que a diferencia de ella, Sakura si durmiera plácidamente, bajó de su cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Retiró una a una sus prendas de vestir y abriendo la regadera dejó que el agua rodara por su cuerpo con la esperanza de que se llevara sus penas. Y no hablaba solo del asunto de Ryu, no, aunque ese era un problema aún latente en su corazón, de repente parecía una nimiedad comparado con la inquietud que ahora llenaba su mente.

Lo relatado por Sakura el día anterior la había dejado demasiado turbada y llena de incertidumbre, si no fuera por lo extraño que sería juraba que se habría aparecido en casa de los Kinomoto y había intentado hablar con Touya. Pero aparte de que el moreno no le diría nada, lo más probable es que malinterpretara su interés en el asunto sobretodo después de su extraña reacción del día anterior.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un impulso inconsciente llevada por la pena que le causaba recordar su infantil reacción en el cuarto de Touya. Tenía años que no se sonrojaba de esa manera y mucho menos con cosas tan simples, hasta se había convencido de que después de todos los límites cruzados con Ryu estaba insensibilizada, y por tanto muy pocas cosas lograrían hacerla sonrojar y comportarse como una adolescente, pero ahí estaba ella, sintiendo que la calidez de sus palabras y su dulce sonrisa la quemaban de pies a cabeza con solo recordarlo.

Aquella sensación había empeorado después de haberle relatado con lujo de detalle a Sakura la bondad con que él la había tratado desde el incidente de Ryu. Ahora simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la delicadeza con que secó sus lágrimas, en lo reconfortante de su abrazo y sus palabras llenas de empatía, en lo en paz que se sintió resguardada en su pecho mientras él deslizaba sus dedos con delicadeza entre sus cabellos, en el reconfortante calor que irradiaba su cuerpo mientras lo tenía tan cerca y la agradable sensación de tener su cálido aliento cerca de su rostro.

-"¡Qué rayos estas pensando Tomoyo!"-. Se reclamó a sí misma a la vez que cerraba la ducha frustrada y envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla. Ese no era ni el momento, ni las circunstancias, ni el lugar, ni la persona adecuada para pensar cosas como esas. ¡Por Dios! Estaba hablando de Touya, el mismo Touya con el que hasta hace 4 días no había cruzado más de dos palabras seguidas más que salvo en una ocasión, que por cierto era el hermano de su mejor amiga, empleado de su madre, primo segundo suyo, (aunque ninguno de los dos destacara aquel parentesco en común) y como cereza en el pastel tenía gustos, bueno, diferentes… había terminado con su pareja si, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella nunca se hallaría en la lista de sus intereses. Aunque claro, tampoco era como si le interesara estarlo. No era cómo si ella deseara que él se fijara en ella.

Levantó la mirada mientras mantenía aquel monólogo consigo misma y se encontró con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, una imagen que era todo menos favorable para su salud mental. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, tal y como estaba cuando entró al cuarto de baño de los Kinomoto después del incidente del broche. Con un sonrojo tan potente y notable que era imposible que un hombre tan perceptivo como Touya no notara su significado.

-"¿Qué significado? ¡Eso no significaba nada!". -Volvió a repetirse a la vez que meneaba la cabeza vehemente con el fin de espantar esos pensamientos perjudiciales. ¿Que se suponía que aquello podía significar? Solo estaba demasiado sensible, eso era todo. Mientras pasaran los días y se fuera recuperando, todo aquello sería solo un hilarante recuerdo. Si, se reiría de todo aquello y todo por que lo que sentía no implicaba nada más. No podía volver a implicar nada más por su salud emocional.

-Tomoyo ¿que te ocurre? Estás toda roja- Escuchó preguntar a la castaña y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había salido del cuarto de baño mientras mantenía aquel debate mental consigo misma. Dibujó en sus labios su mejor sonrisa y soltó la única excusa que seria válida en ese momento y que confiaba que su algo despistada amiga creyera, después de todo explicar aquello sería demasiado complicado. -"Demasiada agua caliente".- explicó a la vez que notaba que la castaña ya no llevaba la piyama puesta sino que luchaba por colocarse sus atavíos del día anterior. -¿Ya te vas?

-Es que… he recordado que tengo clases hoy, sino me doy prisa llegaré tarde.- La escuchó gritar mientras volvía a su tarea de buscar con desesperación sus cosas por toda la habitación, como seguramente estaba haciendo mientras ella se duchaba. Sonrió viendo a su amiga tan perturbada y colocándose las primeras prendas de vestir que alcanzó, se unió a su urgente búsqueda tratando de esa forma de desviar sus pensamientos. Tratando de distraer su mente de aquella duda que ahora llenaba y oprimía su corazón. ¿Y es que ella acaso... acaso se había enamorado del moreno otra vez?

\--

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Repetía una y otra vez la castaña mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre agradecida de que él había traído sus cosas de la universidad a casa de Tomoyo. No había dejado de pensar en todo el tiempo que perdería yendo hasta su casa en busca de sus cuadernos, así que verlo en la puerta tan temprano la llenó de un gran alivio.

-De nada hija. Aunque a quien debes agradecer es a Touya. Él preparó todo en tu mochila y hasta te hizo el almuerzo. - Lo escuchó explicarle a la vez que le extendía una bolsa con su ropa y mochila y otra con su almuerzo. La amatista miraba conmovida la escena mientras la castaña por recomendación de su padre tomaba la bolsa más grande y corría escaleras arriba para prepararse. Siempre había sabido que Touya a pesar de ser excesivamente serio y un poco tosco en ocasiones era una persona muy gentil que amaba mucho a su familia, pero le hacía sentir mucha ternura pensar que aún enojado no dejaba de pensar en ellos.

-Touya es un buen chico, ¿No crees Tomoyo?- Escuchó al señor preguntarle y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza mientras lo miraba aterrada, ¿acaso su cara era tan obvia que evidenciaba lo que estaba pensando?

-Si. - Balbuceó tratando de mantener la calma, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Fujitaka.

-¿Tiene algún plan para hoy?- Lo escuchó preguntarle de repente y no pudo evitar mirarlo algo confundida. -Es que deseo ordenar la biblioteca, pero Touya insiste en que cómo tengo que treparme en una escalera lo mejor es que no lo haga mientras estoy solo en casa. Así que pensaba que tal vez…

-Claro que si, me encantaría ayudarle. En realidad no tenía ningún plan para hoy.- Aseguró a la vez que le daba una sonrisa al señor. El padre de Sakura era un hombre de por más agradable así que serle de utilidad y pasar un rato con él le parecía una idea muy grata. El único plan que tenía era quedarse a hacer bocetos de los vestidos de la boda o practicar un poco en el piano, pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza distraerse mientras trabajaba y hablaba con otra persona era sin duda una mejor idea.

-Perfecto. Pues llevamos a Sakura a la universidad y luego regresamos a casa. - Concluyó el señor complacido mientras miraba con curiosidad a la amatista. Si lo que percibia era cierto aquella auguraba ser una mañana muy interesante.

\--

-¿Esta caja también tiene libros Señor Kinomoto?- Indagó la amatista mientras recogía una pequeña caja llena de polvo de un rincón de la biblioteca. El señor dirigió su mirada a ella y un deje de tristeza se alojó en sus ojos avellanas al reconocer aquel objeto.

-No. Esos son los álbumes de fotos de Touya de niño. - Explicó a la vez que tomaba la caja de las manos de la amatista y retiraba un poco el polvo de ella.

-¡En serio! No sabía que hubieran fotos de ese tipo. Sakura jamás habló de ello.

-Eso es porque ella jamás las ha visto.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es una historia algo larga.- Lo escuchó decir con tristeza a la vez que caminaba hacía el rincón donde había estado la caja anteriormente con el objetivo de volver a esconderla en aquel lugar. Se detuvo unos segundos y mirando a la amatista que de repente se había contagiado de su tristeza mientras permanecía en silencio, decidió por esa vez hacer una excepción.

-¿Quieres ver las fotos?- Preguntó a la amatista y después de pensarlo un poco ella asintió y lo siguió hasta la sala sin poder evitar notar que la mirada de Fujitaka no dejaba de mostrar mucha melancolía. ¿Acaso la razón por la que Sakura no había visto esas fotos tenía que ver con su tristeza?

**\--**

-¡Qué adorable!- Exclamó emocionada Tomoyo mientras miraba las fotos de Touya bebé. Algunas chupándose el dedo, otras durmiendo plácidamente, gateando y sonriendo con sus primeros dientes. -Dan ganas de comérselo a besos. – Comentó de manera eufórica provocando que Fujitaka se echara a reír.

-Bueno, su madre decía lo mismo. De hecho, a veces creía que en serio cumpliría su palabra.- Comentó divertido mientras recordaba que Nadeshiko no dejaba de besar a su pequeño niño cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. La amatista rió ante su comentario y luego se dispuso a cambiar de página.

La próxima foto que encontró fue de Fujitaka tumbado en la cama, dormido con Touya en los brazos, y casi muere de amor al contemplar aquella escena tan adorable. La siguiente era Fujitaka cargándolo en sus brazos y por último dándole un baño. Cambió la página otra vez y pudo ver al pequeño Touya dando sus primeros pasos, con la cara embarrada de comida mientras intentaba comer solo, y garabateando las paredes.

La siguiente foto era de Nadeshiko durmiendo al bebé en su seno, mientras parecía estar cantando una nana. Su madre le había dicho que ella tenía una voz preciosa así que se imaginaba que oírla cantar para su bebé debía ser muy relajante. Leyó la nota escrita debajo de la foto y encontró el nombre de la canción: "Yoru no Uta". Su corazón se llenó de una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa al darse cuenta de aquella coincidencia. ¿Acaso sin quererlo aquella vez le había acordado a su madre y por eso tuvo aquella reacción tan emotiva? ¿Seria que en su inocencia lo llevó al momento en que su madre lo resguardaba entre sus brazos y lo reconfortaba? La amatista comenzó a sentir que el corazón le latía sin control al vislumbrar aquella posibilidad y buscando desviar la mirada para no acabar sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de aquel día, volvió a cambiar la página sin decir nada, tratando de que su mente no se enfrascara en aquel recuerdo del pasado.

La próxima imagen en el álbum fue la de el pequeño Touya con el uniforme de primaria. "3 años, primer día de escuela", ese era el pie de foto. En ella se podía apreciar a Nadeshiko dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño niño y él con una gran sonrisa. Según recordaba jamás lo había visto con una sonrisa tan llena de esplendor.

-Ese día... – Escuchó al señor relatar y dirigió su mirada a él llena de interés. - Touya fue todo el camino hasta la escuela llorando porque quería quedarse en casa pero tan pronto su madre le besó la mejilla sacó esa gran sonrisa. Nadeshiko tenía una habilidad innata para reparar el ánimo de los demás, en especial de Touya. Su madre era su más grande adoración. – Explicó sin poder ocultar la melancolía que pensar en aquello le producía y es que Nadeshiko era la luz de su hogar y una vez esa luz se extinguió nada volvió a ser igual.

-Estoy segura de que la señora Kinomoto también se ponía muy contenta cuando ustedes estaban con ella. – Comentó la amatista percibiendo la tristeza del señor ante aquel recuerdo sintiéndose aliviada cuando vio a Fujitaka volver a sonreír y asentir ante su comentario. Fijó nuevamente su mirada en el álbum y cambiando la página notó que a partir de ahí todas eran fotos de la vida escolar de Touya. Touya jugando fútbol, baloncesto, tenis y maratón. Más adelante él con diferentes medallas por sus victorias en aquellos eventos.

-¡Wao! El joven Touya fue bueno en los deportes desde pequeño.- Comentó sorprendida al notar que en ese entonces no debía tener más de 6 años. -Mamá siempre dice que Nadeshiko no era muy buena en los deportes así que imagino entonces que tanto Sakura como Touya heredaron la buena condición física de usted.

-Bueno. Supongo que si. Sin embargo Touya heredó algo aún mejor de parte de ella. – Lo escuchó asegurar a la vez que esbozaba una gran sonrisa y cambiaba la página. Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a la nueva foto y se encontró con la tierna imagen de Nadeshiko tocando el piano con Touya en las piernas mientras el pequeño niño posaba sus dedos sobre las teclas, según el pie de la foto tenía 4 años. Corrió la página una vez más y se encontró con Touya de pie sobre el banquillo tocando el piano.

-Esa fue la ocasión en que nos dimos cuenta de que Touya había heredado el talento musical de Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko me contó que dejó a Touya unos minutos sólo y cuando regresó lo encontró tocando el piano. Desde ese día Nadeshiko decidió practicar a diario con él y cuando él cumplió 7 años ya tocaba como todo un profesional. – Relató con gran entusiasmo poniendo en evidencia el gran orgullo que sentía por la habilidad de su hijo.

-Recuerdo que Sakura me contó una vez que él tocó para hacer una grabación para el cumpleaños del abuelo. Pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan diestro.

-Oh, si que lo es. Da vuelta a la página. Esta fotos son de su primer recital en la escuela. Tenía 6 años y tocó el acompañamiento del coro. Aunque claro está él y Nadeshiko practicaron mucho para que saliera perfecto y que él se aprendiera las notas, pero fue un espectáculo maravilloso.- Relató mientras veían las fotos de ese día. Desde Touya vestido como todo un caballerito con traje y pajarilla, él tocando el piano junto al coro de niños un poco más grandes que él y por último su madre llenándolo de besos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando la escena llena de emoción sin poder evitar reír al notar a un grupo de niñas mirando al pequeño Touya con los ojitos llenos de ilusión. Así que Touya siempre fue un imán para las chicas.

Cambió la página y vio una nueva foto esta vez de Nadeshiko embarazada junto a Touya y Fujitaka, pero en aquella ocasión el moreno no tenía esa sonrisa deslumbrante de siempre, sino que un ceño fruncido se hacía visible en su pequeño rostro.

-¿Touya estaba molesto ese día?- Indagó algo extrañada.

-A decir verdad lo estuvo por un tiempo. Supongo que se sintió desplazado porque en los últimos meses de embarazo Nadeshiko tuvo muchos malestares y ya no nos acompañaba a llevarlo a la escuela ni se sentaba tan a menudo en el piano junto a él, a pesar de eso jamás se quejó de ello hasta que llegó su cumpleaños y sin quererlo lo olvidamos por lo preocupados que estabamos. Recuerdo que esa vez él se encerró en la habitación muy enojado y Nadeshiko a pesar no sentirse bien aquel día tuvo que interceder y hablar con él. Lo recostó en su regazo muy cerca de su enorme panza y le explicó que la bebé que estaba dentro de su vientre era su regalo de cumpleaños y que por tanto era su misión proteger y amar a su hermanita, así como sus padres hacían todo lo posible por protegerla y amarla. A partir de entonces la actitud de Touya cambió drásticamente y muy contrario a enojarse porque su madre no tuviera tanto tiempo para él se aseguraba de que ella no se esforzara demasiado y cada día se levantaba temprano para asear la casa y ayudarme con el desayuno, y cuando volvía de la escuela la ayudaba a hacer la cena.

-Entonces a partir de ahí nació el hermano que todos conocemos.- Concluyó la amatista con una sonrisa, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de ternura al dar vuelta a la página. En ella se veía al pequeño Touya cargando a su pequeña hermanita y dormido a su lado en una manta colocada en el suelo. En la siguiente estaba vigilándola mientras gateaba y besándole la frente mientras dormía. Se sintió profundamente conmovida al pensar en lo evidente que era el gran amor que Touya sentía por esa criaturita y la manera en como ese cariño se había mantenido intacto a pesar de los años. Cambió la página una vez más y vio al pequeño Touya esta vez con un violín en las manos tocando junto al coro.

-¡¿Touya tocaba el violín?!- Exclamó sorprendida mientras miraba la foto.

-Ah si. Le gustaba más tocar el piano pero resultó que tenía talento para eso también.- Lo escuchó explicarle y se sintió impresionada por la serenidad y temple que irradiaba el pequeño de 8 años (según el pie de foto), definitivamente ese Touya era una caja de sorpresas.

Continuó cambiando las páginas y vio en ellas más fotos de Touya y Sakura. Él ayudándola a caminar, corrigiéndola por rayar las paredes y jugando con ella en el suelo. Observó con más detenimiento esta última y no pudo evitar notar que Sakura llevaba un extraño juego de objetos sobre ella que apenas dejaban su rostro descubierto. No pudo evitar reír al leer el pie de foto. "Touya jugando al monstruo con Sakura".

-Así que de ahí viene el sobrenombre.- Exclamó con alegría por aquel gran descubrimiento y Fujitaka lanzó una carcajada divertido.

-Así es. Resulta que ese día, Touya jugaba en el suelo y Sakura pasó caminando sobre todos sus juguetes y derrumbó todo a su paso. Pensamos que Touya se enojaría con ella pero contrario a eso volvió a construir todo y después de buscar varios objetos por toda la casa la vistió de esa manera le pidió que destruyera todo mientras narraba los sucesos. Desde entonces siempre jugaba el mismo juego con ella y comenzó a llamarla monstruo. Todos los días esperaba ansioso llegar de la escuela para jugar con su hermana el mismo juego. En otras palabras aunque para Sakura ese es un insulto lleno de malicia, para Touya es como decir que ella es la persona con la que más le gusta estar. – Explicó mientras la amatista sentía que su corazón se llenaba de ternura. Siempre había sabido que aquel sobrenombre era una muestra de cariño de parte del moreno, pero jamás imaginó que tuviera tanto significado para él.

Corrió la página una vez más y se encontró con el pequeño Touya en diferentes actividades escolares y en diferentes fotos en familia, pero hubo una que le llamó poderosamente la atención entre todas ellas.

-Esa ropa es del coro de la escuela.

-Así es. Touya se hizo parte del coro cuando cumplió 9. De hecho en esa ocasión hizo su primer solo.- Lo escuchó comentar y no pudo menos que quedarse boquiabierta, acaso...

-¿El joven Touya aún canta?

-Si.- Respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que veía a la amatista no caber en si de la sorpresa. - Pero a decir verdad es muy raro escucharlo hacerlo cuando hay otras personas a su alrededor así que no me sorprendería si ni siquiera Sakura lo supiera.- Lo escuchó explicarle y no pudo menos que quedarse llena de curiosidad. Touya era un hombre que cocinaba, tejía, tocaba y hasta bailaba de manera excelente, así que si cantaba también debía ser todo un prodigio musical. Definitivamente tenía que escucharlo hacerlo aunque fuera una única vez.

-El joven Touya es un genio.- Exclamó llena de entusiasmo al pensar en lo increíble que era que todas esas habilidades se hallarán contenidas en una misma persona.

-Eso decían en la escuela, siempre que Touya se interesaba por alguna actividad lograba desarrollarla de manera excelente. Al final todos los clubes estaban ansiosos de que él se uniera a ellos, pero el siempre se decantaba por el de música. Aun así ayudaba a todos los clubes cuando se lo solicitaban. En ese entonces era un niño lleno de vitalidad y alegría, tenía cientos de amigos y muchísimas ganas de aprender.- Explicó mientras daba vuelta a la página. Y se detenía en la siguiente que para sorpresa de la amatista estaba completamente en blanco, sin fotos ni notas.

-Después que Nadeshiko enfermó ya no volvimos a tomar más fotos.- Lo escuchó explicar previendo su pregunta. Ella lo miró con fijeza y notó como sus ojos avellanas se ensombrecían de repente. - Yo y Nadeshiko no fuimos capaces de darle la fatídica noticia a Touya de su verdadero estado de salud, por eso le decíamos que con tratamiento y cuidados ella sanaría, pero la triste realidad era que su cáncer ya estaba en etapa terminal cuando lo detectaron y le habían dado sólo 6 meses de vida. - Intentó relatar pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se formó un gran nudo en su garganta.

La amatista tomó su mano apretándola con ternura mientras musitaba un "lo siento tanto" lleno de empatía para tratar de reconfortarlo. Fujitaka agradeció el gesto y después de conseguir calmarse continuó relatando los sucesos.

-El último día en que Nadeshiko estuvo con vida le pidió que cuidara de mi y de Sakura y le explicó con el mayor tacto posible que ella ya no sobreviviría mucho más. Jamás había visto a Touya llorar con tanta amargura. De repente salió corriendo de la habitación y se fue de la casa a pesar de estar lloviendo a cántaros. Lo busqué por todos lados y al final lo encontré totalmente empapado parado frente a la puerta de la que hoy es tu casa, gritando una y otra vez a los empleados que lo miraban con curiosidad que le pidieran a su abuelo que salvara a su mamá. Aquello me rompió el corazón. Aquellos meses habían sido un infierno para mi por la agonía que representaba ver morir a Nadeshiko delante de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, así que no podía siquiera imaginar lo duro que debía ser para Touya pensar en que perdería a su madre. Yo… yo no pude decir nada para confortarlo, solo lo abracé y me deshice en lágrimas mientras le repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía, que sentía no poder salvar a su mamá. Después de unos segundos él se quedó en silencio y tomando mi mano me pidió que nos fuéramos a casa. Lo miré a los ojos y entonces noté en su mirada un cambio totalmente drástico, ya sus ojos no lucían alegres y llenos de brillo, más bien se veían fríos e inexpresivos como si hubiera encerrado todas sus emociones dentro de su corazón y ya no sintiera nada. Tal y como me pidió nos fuimos a casa y cuando volvimos se acercó a su madre y le dijo que ya podía descansar tranquila y después de besar su mejilla como ella hacía cada noche, entonó aquella canción de cuna que ella siempre le cantaba cuando quería ayudarlo a dormir. Nadeshiko no dejó de llorar ni un segundo mientras lo oía y yo tampoco pude contenerme… pero él… él no lloró ni una vez, ni siquiera se le quebró la voz. Al final ambos lo abrazamos y le preguntamos si quería dormir junto a nosotros, pero el se negó y dijo que esa noche dormiría junto a Sakura. Fue lo mejor, porque al final Nadeshiko falleció aquella misma noche. Desde entonces Touya cumplió al pie de la letra aquella petición que su madre le había hecho de cuidarnos pero en el proceso se enfrascó tanto en aquel objetivo que dejó de hacer todo lo que le gustaba. Abandonó el club de música, dejó de ayudar a los demás grupos e incluso dejó de jugar con Sakura. Por mi parte me derrumbé tanto cuando perdí a Nadeshiko que por mucho tiempo no fui capaz de hacerme cargo de todo sólo, así que sin darme cuenta dejé que Touya asumiera parte de las cargas que se suponían eran mías y lo obligué a crecer de manera prematura. Cuando vine a darme cuenta él se había vuelto un niño solitario y serio que terminó teniendo como único interés cuidar de nosotros. Y todo porque yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. - Explicó con pesar a la vez que luchaba por no terminar cediendo al llanto.

-Eso no es cierto señor Fujitaka.- Aseguró la amatista mientras apretaba su mano nuevamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Lo que hizo que Touya creciera de manera tan apresurada fue la pérdida de su madre, y ese fue un evento del que ni usted ni nadie tuvo la culpa. Es triste que Touya haya perdido el interés en tantas cosas pero… aún así él es un buen hombre que ama a su familia más que nada en el mundo y todo eso es gracias a usted y a todo eso que hizo desde niño. Así que no se culpe por ello. Usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Gracias Tomoyo.- Susurró agradecido a la vez que miraba de nuevo la portada del álbum. -Tanto yo como Touya habíamos decidido no mirar más ese álbum por que nos recordaba lo dolorosa que había sido la pérdida de Nadeshiko y la forma en la que nuestra vida había cambiado de manera tan drástica tras su partida, pero me alegro mucho de haber decidido verlo contigo. Algo me dice que sabrás usar bien esa información. Porque percibo que aprecias más a mi hijo de lo que parece a simple vista.- Comentó mientras la miraba a los ojos provocando que la amatista contuviera la respiración. ¿Acaso al decir aquello Fujitaka quería decir que notaba que ella...? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo repique del teléfono de la casa y después de lanzar un suspiro algo frustrado, Fujitaka se puso de pie para contestar.

-Discúlpame, vuelvo en seguida Tomoyo.- Lo escuchó anunciarle a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta el recibidor y solo entonces pudo permitirse respirar aliviada.

Sintiéndose más tranquila por ser salvada por la campana miró a su alrededor a las fotos distribuidas por toda la sala y no pudo evitar intentar leer la mirada del moreno en cada una de ellas, notando así que tal y como había señalado su padre, los ojos de Touya siempre estaban llenos de frialdad e inexpresión.

Pensó con tristeza en lo diferente que se veía en sus fotos de niño y se dio cuenta de que él en realidad no había sido realmente feliz durante todos esos años porque aún cargaba en su corazón el vacío emocional que la pérdida de su madre había dejado en él, en el momento en que tuvo que aceptar que la vida no era una historia perfecta llena de felicidad. Pensó en las veces que ella había caído en la autocompasión y sintió vergüenza de dejarse derrumbar por ese tipo de nimiedades.

Touya había tenido que salir adelante aún en los momentos en que su mundo se derrumbaba y aun así no dejaba de mostrar entereza. Él había tenido que aprender a reprimir y ocultar sus sentimientos, a pensar en otros antes que en sí mismo y aún así podía demostrar la más absoluta ternura hacia los demás en los momentos difíciles era capaz de sostener a todos a su alrededor mientras era autosuficiente. Y aún así, aún teniendo el corazón lleno de dolor había tenido la suficiente compasión como para confortarle para hacerle ver que si vida no había terminado y que a su alrededor había mucho más de lo que su dolor la dejaba ver.

Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de amor al pensar en todo aquello, de un amor tan rebosante y puro que casi no podía contenerlo en su pecho, de unas ganas incontenibles de acercarse a él y sanar todas esas heridas hasta que no quedarán más cicatrices en su corazón, de devolverle a Touya esa sonrisa llena de vitalidad y satisfacción que solo esbozaba cuando su madre estaba a su lado. Y entonces lo entendió.

Por mucho que intentara negarlo o repetirse que aquello no estaba bien la verdad era que ella lo quería, lo quería demasiado. A decir verdad por mucho que intentó convencerse de que así era, jamás había dejado de quererlo, solo había reprimido esos sentimientos dentro de sí por que eran imposibles de desarrollar, porque entendió que él jamás llegaría a sentir lo mismo por ella. Pero la verdad era que lo quería tanto o mucho más que aquel día. Lo quería mucho más que aquel día en que lo conoció, aquel día en el que quedó prendada de él. Porque aunque fuera el secreto más grande que tenía en su corazón, aún más grande que su amor por Sakura, la verdad es que él había sido su primer amor.

**\--**

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con preocupación al joven sentado frente a ella provocando que él levantara la cabeza y la mirara algo sorprendido. Sintió sus ojos marrones mirándola con fijeza mientras permanecía en silencio y entonces pudo comprobar que estaban enrojecidos y cristalizados de modo que tal como había sospechado al verlo pasar sus muñecas con aspereza por sus ojos, aquel chico había estado llorando.

-¿Se siente triste? - Indagó nuevamente intentando obtener una respuesta de su parte. El joven permaneció en silencio limitándose sólo a asentir mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella intentó pensar en que podía hacer para ayudarlo. No tenía ningún dulce que darle y como era un chico no serviría de nada regalarle el muñeco de felpa que su madre acababa de comprarle. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía darle para que se alegrara?

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé que puedo hacer para que ya no esté triste!- Exclamó alegremente en cuanto aquella idea llegó a su cabeza y sin perder ni un segundo junto sus manos y cerró los ojos. Aún no sabía bien la letra y tropezaba de vez en cuando pero estaba segura que podía hacerlo, podía conseguir que aquel joven dejara de sentirse triste. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y dejó poco a poco salir aquella melodía de entre sus labios. Era la canción que su madre le cantaba cuando no podía dormir, pero estaba segura de que tal y como ocurría con ella, aquella canción podía alegrar a cualquiera, podía desaparecer todo la tristeza de cualquier corazón.

**_"Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno,_**

**_son del mismo color de los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño._**

**_ Esta canción la canto sola en las noches en que no puedo dormir. Junto con el viento que sopla voy volando sobre mis sueños._**

**_La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno,_**

**_son del mismo color de las rosas silvestre que florecían anoche en mi sueño._**

**_Esta canción la canto sola en las noches tranquilas._**

**_Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción montados en las alas de nuestros sueños._**

**_Esta canción la canto sola en las noches tranquilas._**

**_Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción montados en las alas de nuestros sueños."_**

Abrió los ojos en cuanto terminó el coro, esperando encontrarse con una gran sonrisa en los labios de aquel joven tal y como ocurría con su madre y su abuelo cuando cantaba para ellos, pero contrario a eso, aquellos dos pozos marrones que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas que corrían con ímpetu por sus mejillas, a lo que ella bajó la cabeza y se deshizo en eufóricas disculpas. Ella solo quería que él ya no estuviera triste, quería que él sonriera, pero solo lo había hecho llorar aún más. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de frustración y pesar, cuando sintió una calidez inusual en su mejilla. Levantó la mirada y para su sorpresa se encontró con una dulce sonrisa de parte de él que ahora posaba su mano en su mejilla con infinita ternura.

-Gracias Pequeña. – Lo escuchó susurrar sin borrar su sonrisa y sintió que su respiración la abandonaba a la vez que su corazón latía sin control, como jamás lo había sentido latir y comenzaba a sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

Se quedó así unos segundos sólo mirándolo incapaz de decir o hacer nada, solo perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanta ternura, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento que jamas habia sentido por nadie más.

Escuchó de repente como una persona la llamaba y le anunciaba que ya tenían que irse. Dirigió su mirada a ella y reconoció a la mujer que estaba a su cargo. Volviendo la mirada hacia él, tocó la mano que había posado en su mejilla mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Sentía que no quería irse, que no quería separarse de él.

-¿Me recordarás la próxima vez que nos veamos?- Preguntó con seriedad y después de sorprenderse un poco por su pregunta el moreno asintió mientras le sonreía.

-No voy a olvidarme de ti.- Le aseguró, y llena de alegría la niña soltó su mano y corrió hasta donde estaba la mujer.

Se detuvo a mitad del recorrido y agitó su pequeña mano en despedida y entonces vio al joven levantar su mano e imitar su gesto sin dejar de sonreírle con ternura. Rebosante de felicidad continuó corriendo a la vez que sentía la absoluta seguridad de que algún día volverían a encontrarse y hasta entonces ella...

... ella tampoco se olvidaría de él.

**\--**

Hola.

Un capítulo bastante cargado ¿no es así?

Hemos conocido mucho de el pasado del moreno durante sus primeros diez años. Touya era un niño muy talentoso ¿No creen? Imagino que tal vez les parecerá que exageré un poquito con sus habilidades pero casi todo lo he basado en información acerca del anime que nos han dado de manera indirecta a través de imágenes, en especial de las portadas de los mangas. En uno de ellos se puede ver a Touya tocando el violín y en otro delante de un micrófono con una forma similar a la del báculo de Sakura. Claro eso no quiere decir que en realidad el moreno cante o toque el violín, pero bueno estamos hablando de Touya el polifacético asi que de él nada me sorprendería ;), además la idea de que lo hiciera me pareció tan fabulosa que no pude resistirme a incluirlo.

Tomy ya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía él y tal como relató no es la primera vez que siente algo así por el moreno, al parecer ellos tuvieron un encuentro cercano hace mucho tiempo en el que Tomoyo lo había consolado inocentemente y había terminado enamorada de él. Pero ¿el moreno recordará ese acontecimiento? Y más importante aún ¿Que sentirá el moreno? ¿Acaso comparte los mismos sentimientos? y de ser así ¿Esta loca escritora hará que terminen juntos?

Sigan leyendo y descubranlo. Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Esperaré ansiosa su opinión acerca de este capítulo.

Att: Leah05


	11. Adiós

_Hola._

_Aquí estamos una vez más, contenta de haber podido completar este capítulo antes de lo previsto. ¿Qué puedo decir?_

_La inspiración llegó a mi y no quise dejar que se escapara. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. _

(Aclaro que es el mismo capítulo 11, es solo que realice una modificación al final y al título pues sentía que había quedado algo vacío. Así que a los que leyeron antes de ahora pueden ir directo a la escena de el teléfono ;).)

Disculpen los inconvenientes.

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 11: _****_Adiós _** .

-Hola, residencia Kinomoto. ¿Con quien tengo el placer?- Saludó Fujitaka mientras contestaba la llamada con su acostumbrada amabilidad, sonriendo al escuchar la voz de la persona que lo estaba llamando.

-Soy yo, Masaki.

-¡Masaki! No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto. ¿Que tal todo?- Indagó mientras sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar el tono de voz tan calmado que usaba el anciano del otro lado de la línea. No podía negar que se sintió frustrado cuando escuchó el teléfono justo en el momento en que la conversación con Tomoyo estaba tomando el giro que él había esperando, sin embargo, si Masaki tenía tan buenas noticias cómo percibía en su tono de voz, entonces bien valía la pena el sacrificio.

-Bien, demasiado bien si me lo preguntas.- Lo escuchó decir y no pudo menos que ensanchar su sonrisa. - No se que rayos le hiciste a tu hijo pero hoy estaba increíblemente relajado, ni siquiera a discutido con Sonomi aún.- Si definitivamente buenas noticias.

-Me alegra mucho oírlo. ¿Y a ti como te ha tratado?

-Bueno, a decir verdad apenas me ha saludado, pero al menos no me mira como si fuera un demonio.- Lo escuchó explicar con cierto alivio en la voz y no pudo menos que sentir que su corazón se llenaba de una gran satisfacción. Se había pasado toda la mañana preocupado por como transcurrían las cosas con Masaki y Sonomi ahora que Touya conocía toda la verdad y para su alivio todo parecía ir de viento en popa. Sabía desde el principio que su hijo no tendría una reacción espontánea que lo llevara a tratarlos como su familia, pero si el mismo Masaki había notado un ligero cambio en su actitud era porque al menos se estaba esforzando por seguir su consejo de dejar de lado sus prejuicios.

-Bueno, eso es un avance. Y como te oyes bastante feliz supongo que estas satisfecho con eso.- Picó un poco a Masaki y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando lo escuchó cambiar su tono de voz tranquilo a uno de completa molestia.

-No quieras mezclar una cosa con otra Kinomoto. No me interesa lo que ese mocoso insolente haga o deje de hacer.- Señaló completamente enojado, provocando que Fujitaka tuviera que luchar por no aumentar el tamaño de sus carcajadas para no provocar más el enfado de Masaki o alarmar a Tomoyo. ¿Por qué rayos los Amamiya sentían tanta vergüenza de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos?- Si te estoy llamando es para informarte que acabamos de terminar la reunión con los inversionistas.- Eso sí que estaba interesante.

-¿Y que tal?

-Les ha encantado la propuesta. Debo reconocer que tu hijo no sólo habla sandeces.- Escuchó decir a Masaki y de inmediato comenzó a traducir lo que en realidad quería decir, eso sin duda era un "tenía años que no escuchaba a alguien expresarse con tanto desenvolvimiento y presentar una propuesta tan bien elaborada".

-Estas orgulloso entonces.- Volvió a comentar con cierta malicia y esta vez si que no pudo contener aquella carcajada al escucharlo maldecir y gruñir totalmente enfadado.

-Cállate Kinomoto. No se para que te llamo si se que vas a comenzar a molestarme. Te voy a colgar.

-Ya, ya. Lo siento.- Se disculpó de inmediato al escuchar su amenaza. Debía dejar de picar a Masaki o lo pondría en su lista negra otra vez. - Solo estoy jugando, no te pongas así. Cuéntame más detalles.

-No tengo mucho más que contarte, no es como si hubiera grabado palabra por palabra la reunión ¿sabías?- Protestó y casi se lo pudo imaginar con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y haciendo un mohín, por que si, Masaki actuaba como un niño cuando se avergonzaba, aunque para su sorpresa su tono de voz volvió a relajarse y a evidenciar una inusitada alegría. - Aunque si hay una cosa más que me gustaría que sepas. Es sobre algo que decidí.

-¿De que se trata?- Indagó completamente picado por la curiosidad. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido a Masaki ahora?

**_\--_**

-Es una foto muy bonita ¿No crees?- Escuchó comentar a sus espaldas y girando ligeramente la cabeza se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Fujitaka quien yacía a su lado observando aquel retrato que la amatista tenía en sus manos. Era evidente que el señor había sufrido un cambio drástico en su estado de ánimo después de tomar aquella llamada. Se veía mucho más tranquilo y contento de lo que había estado en ese día y eso la hacía sentir en serio aliviada.

-Si. Shaoran y Sakura se ven divinos.- Comentó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo mientras detallaba lo bien que le asentaba la toga y el birrete de graduados al par de castaños junto a la hermosa sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba sus labios.

-Tu también quedaste muy bonita.- Lo escuchó señalar y en ese momento dirigió su mirada a su propia imagen.

Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y un maquillaje ligero pero muy favorecedor adornaba su joven rostro, incluso según recordaba no había dejado de recibir cumplidos acerca de lo hermosa que se veía ese día, pero aún así, aún vestidos con el mismo atuendo y esbozando la misma sonrisa, había algo que la hacia sentir que los otros dos personajes la opacaban por completo, que era casi invisible en aquella foto. Y es que sus ojos...

-Tus ojos se ven llenos de tristeza.- Lo escuchó destacar como leyendo sus pensamientos y no pudo menos que asentir. Comparado con aquellos ojos ámbar y esmeraldas de el par de castaños que brillaban de emoción y júbilo, sus amatistas carecían de brillo y entusiasmo, como si no quisiera estar en aquel lugar, y de hecho hasta cierto grado así era, siendo sincera hubiera deseado que aquel día jamás llegara.

-Estaba triste porque tendría que irme a América después de la graduación, aún así intenté aparentar que aquello no me afectaba, y estaba segura de haberlo logrado. Pero bueno, supongo que las miradas no pueden fingirse.

-Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, así que es natural que aunque todo nuestro cuerpo diga una cosa nuestros ojos muestren lo que en verdad sentimos.- Explicó el señor a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro y la amatista dirigía su mirada hacía él.- Por ejemplo, tus ojos se ven más tristes ahora que en ese entonces. Es como si estuvieras pasando por algo muy doloroso y a la vez intentaras huir de tus propios sentimientos.- Destacó finalmente haciendo que la amatista abriera los ojos llena de sorpresa. En serio él...

-¿En serio deduce todo eso de solo mirar mis ojos?

-De eso y de que ayer no pudiste contener las lágrimas en dos ocasiones. Jamás te había visto llorar y mucho menos así de la nada. La amatista bajó la mirada al escuchar aquella respuesta. Él no había mencionado nada acerca de lo del aeropuerto así que había dado por sentado que no le había dado importancia, pero ahora, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que no sólo aún tenía aquello rondando en su cabeza, si no que también había notado sus ojos llorosos cuando se ofreció a ir a la habitación de Touya el día anterior. En otra ocasión se hubiera limitado a decir que no le pasaba nada y hasta hubiera fingido una sonrisa después de ello, pero la preocupación que había visto en sus ojos avellanas era una invitación silente a ser totalmente sincera con él.

-A decir verdad tiene razón. He tenido unos días muy complicados. Pero yo aún …

\- Aún no quieres hablar de ello. Lo entiendo. De todas formas no eres del tipo de personas que anden compartiendo sus penas con los demás, así que pedirte que de buenas a primera me digas lo que te atormenta sería demasiado pedir.- Comentó con tranquilidad a la vez que llevaba su mirada a una de las fotos colgadas en la pared en la que se veía al moreno con la ropa de graduación junto a Yukito del día en que terminaron la universidad. - Pero me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que al menos Touya si sabe lo que te pasa.

-¿Touya le comentó que… ?

\- No. Touya jamás me hablaría de tus cosas personales. Pero, cuando viniste de su habitación ya no estabas llorando, así que supuse que de alguna manera te había consolado. Además puedo leer un poco de lo que piensa mi hijo con solo mirarlo y desde que regresamos, cuando menciono tu nombre, un brillo triste se aloja en sus ojos, como si hubiera algo con respecto a ti que en serio le molestara.- Explicó ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo que no podía menos que sentirse sorprendida de lo perspicaz que era el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Poseer la habilidad de llegar a la conclusión correcta con solo observar a las personas y analizar lo que pasa a su alrededor era una habilidad poco común, ella misma había conseguido hacerlo en varias ocasiones cuando se dedicaba a ser una celestina en su niñez, pero su capacidad de observación le parecía un juego de niños comparado con las observaciones de aquel señor con el cabello salpicado de canas.

-Tiene razón Touya me ha ayudado mucho con esto.- Se limitó a responder intentando no dar demasiado detalles. Después de todo si era tan observador como había percibido, tal vez él notaria fácilmente que ella...

-Me alegra saberlo. Mi hijo es una persona muy compasiva, así que imagino que te ha tratado bien, ¿no es así? - Lo escuchó decir con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar notar cierta malicia en ella. Casi podía sentir como la acusaba de saber más de lo que ella quería decirle. Estaba segura de que en esos momentos su cara iba de blanco traslúcido a roja tomate a una velocidad alarmante.

-Si.- Balbuceó casi de manera inaudible mientras rogaba al cielo que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas y el señor no hubiera leído hasta sus pensamientos. Casi sentía que Fujitaka podía leer el estado de ánimo de cualquier persona sin importar que tanto intentara fingir. Su mente se iluminó de repente ante aquel descubrimiento. Claro, con esa habilidad él podría saber...

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta Señor Fujitaka?

-Si claro. La que sea.

-He hablado con Sakura ayer y me ha contado lo que pasó con Yukito.- Explicó y no pudo evitar notar como los ojos del señor sustituían aquel brillo travieso por uno lleno de melancolía, como si aquel tema fuera demasiado incómodo para él. - Me sorprendí bastante con todo lo que me dijo, yo en serio jamás me imaginé algo así. Pero … lo que más me perturba es que Touya actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Por eso me gustaría saber si como su padre ha podido percibir algo más. Tal vez que siente en realidad Touya al respecto. Es que yo siento que solo está ocultando lo que en verdad siente para no preocupar a las personas a su alrededor y en realidad él está sufriendo por ello. Perder a alguien a quien uno ama de esa manera… yo no puedo asimilar que alguien pueda seguir como si nada después de algo así.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que mi hijo se ha negado a dar detalles al respecto incluso a mi. - Susurró el señor a la vez que volvía su mirada de nuevo a la foto de la graduación de Touya. Era irónico pero el brillo triste que tenía la amatista en esos momentos, era el mismo que había acompañado los ojos del moreno desde un poco antes de aquella fecha. Había intentado atar cabos al respecto, determinar si acaso desde ese entonces las cosas entre su hijo y Yuki habían tenido un término o si solo su hijo ya veía venir aquello, pero no había tenido éxito alguno y es que Touya no le dejaba ni la más mínima pista visible. Y lo peor de todo era que lo que si conseguía ver era demasiado desconcertante. - Pero me temo que las consecuencias de lo que pasó van más halla de un simple sentimiento de decepción o enojo, si estoy en lo cierto, lo más probable es que Touya jamás quiera volver a abrir su corazón a alguien más. Porque de manera inconsciente cree...

-Que le pasará lo mismo otra vez.- La escuchó decir sin poder disimular el dolor que pensar en ello le causaba. No podía culparlo por sentirse de esa manera y es que esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, hasta donde sabía con la maestra Kaho había pasado algo muy similar. La confianza era un bien frágil y cuando dos personas a quien uno ama, la violentan de esa manera es inevitable que uno termine perdiendo la fe en el mundo a su alrededor.

Las ganas de salir corriendo a su encuentro para aclarar aquel asunto se hacían incontenibles en su corazón, quería decirle tantas cosas, consolarlo de tantas maneras, confirmarle que... decirle que ella jamás...

-Tomoyo- Escuchó susurrar al señor mientras intentaba llamar su atención tomandola de la mano y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado temblando y que más allá de eso sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. - Tomoyo, yo pienso que podrías llegar a su corazón y hacer que te cuente lo que realmente siente. No será fácil pero creo que puedes conseguirlo. - Lo escuchó asegurarle y no pudo evitar sentir como la duda crecía en su pecho. Si él mismo con toda su perspicacia no había podido sacarle aquella información ¿como se suponía que ella lo conseguiría?¿Acaso realmente tenía una oportunidad?

Desvío su mirada hacia la foto que Fujitaka no había dejado de mirar una y otra vez y se repitió a sí misma que no era el momento de dudar. Esa era su oportunidad para pagarle a Touya sus buenos tratos, para serle de verdadera utilidad, para demostrarle que en serio lo quería y que por ello no descansaría hasta conseguir su felicidad.

-No se si pueda conseguir que él me diga algo, pero le prometo que no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, que no descansaré hasta saber la verdad. - Aseguró con tanta convicción que ella misma se sorprendió de su resolución, tenía años que no se sentía tan decidida, tan motivada. La primera vez lo había conseguido, había conseguido colaborar para procurar la felicidad de Sakura. Ahora estaba segura de que lo conseguiría otra vez.

Fujitaka no pudo menos que sentirse conmovido al ver como la amatista se veía tan resuelta a cumplir su promesa. Conocía su historia mejor de lo que ella pensaba, sabía bien todo lo que había tenido que pasar y como una y otra vez seguía sobreponiéndose a los golpes de la vida con una sonrisa. Como en silencio había derrochado amor a diestra y siniestra, y como sus hijos desde el principio habían sido los mayores beneficiados de eso. Por eso le dolía pensar que ella estaba en una situación similar a su hijo, que ella también estaba sufriendo sola su propia pena y que en su caso ella no parecía tener con quien compartirlo. Le hubiera encantado decirle que sabía exactamente lo que había en su corazón con respecto a Touya, que estaba de acuerdo con ello y que las enormes barreras que parecían separarlos no existían realmente, pero ese no era el momento de hacerlo, de hecho no le correspondía a él hacerlo. Ahora sólo podía limitarse a observar en silencio y dejar que las cosas sucedieran solas si estaban destinadas a suceder.

-Tomoyo…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por siempre ayudar y querer a mis hijos. Saber que tu y Shaoran están junto a ellos me ayuda a respirar tranquilo.- Comentó mirándola a los ojos y la amatista no pudo menos que brindarle una cálida sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Gracias a usted por criar dos personas tan maravillosas. No se que haría si no los hubiera conocido.

**_\--_**

-Todo parece estar en orden.- Señaló Sonomi mientras examinaba el informe que Touya acababa de entregarle, para luego extenderle una lista de contactos. - Envía el mismo documento a estos correos.

-De acuerdo.- Escuchó decir al moreno después de revisar la lista. Mientras esperaba a que terminara de revisar el resto de papeles.

-Por cierto Kinomoto llamaron de la recepción hace unos minutos, dicen que hay una persona buscándote.- Comentó sin levantar la mirada provocando que el moreno la mirara confundido.

-¿Buscándome? ¿De quien se trata?- Preguntó algo extrañado de recibir alguna visita en ese lugar y a esa hora. Que recordara no esperaba a nadie.

-No lo sé. Pero no parece estar dispuesto a largarse hasta que no te vea.- Explicó la pelirroja mientras le extendía otro grupo de papeles. - Envíale esto al abuelo y entrégale una copia a Diane para que lo archive. Y es todo. Tómate el resto de la tarde libre.- Ordenó a la vez que daba vuelta a su silla ligeramente a la derecha y comenzaba a teclear en su computadora. El moreno la miró aún más confundido y mirando el reloj confirmó lo que ya sabía.

-Aún faltan dos horas para el horario habitual de salida, está segura de que…

\- No tengo nada más que pedirte por hoy y según parece tienes cosas que resolver, así que no veo razón para soportar tu molesta presencia ni un segundo más.- La escuchó explicar fingiendo fastidio para no sonar amable.

-Entiendo. Pues hasta mañana entonces.- Dijo resignado comprendiendo que lo mejor era no insistir con aquello. De todas formas en realidad tenía aún por lo menos 4 cosas importantes que hacer ese día y la persona en la recepción parecía augurar un quinto pendiente. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a salir de la espaciosa oficina.

-Kinomoto… - La escuchó decir de repente sin despegar la vista de la computadora y lentamente se dio la vuelta antes de girar la perilla. -Buen trabajo con lo de hoy en la reunión, no eres tan menso como pensaba.- El moreno sonrió ante su comentario. Era extraño pero de repente aquella forma en que le hablaba había dejado de molestarle. Seguramente porque con la historia de su padre había comprendido que Sonomi sólo estaba siendo ella misma en esos momentos en vez de intentar atacarlo como él había pensado en el pasado.

-Viniendo de usted ese es un gran cumplido. Así que se lo agradezco Señora Daudoji. Según parece no es tan gruñona como aparenta.- Comentó con cierta sorna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y continuaba su camino, escuchándola musitar un "insolente" casi inaudible por más costumbre que otra cosa, ya que aunque cada uno fuera demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo habían levantado una pequeña tregua entre ellos.

**_\--_**

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Indagó tan pronto distinguió a la persona que estaba en la recepción acomodado en uno de los sofás de vinil negro a la vez que fruncía el ceño y entrecruzaba los brazos. El castaño se puso de pie de inmediato al notar su presencia y caminó hacia él totalmente serio colocándose frente a él.

-He venido para que hablemos.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Replicó a la vez que caminaba hacia la salida y procuraba ignorarlo, mirando con fastidio como el castaño seguía sus pasos muy de cerca a pesar de su negativa. Se detuvo de golpe mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿Acaso necesitas que te golpee para que dejes de seguirme?

-Si es lo que quieres hacer adelante. No me iré hasta que no hablemos.- Lo escuchó responder sin abandonar su rostro serio y se dedicó a sostenerle la mirada por varios segundos mientras procuraba usar todas sus armas de intimidación a pesar de que sabía que su actitud de bravucón jamás había funcionado con él.

Resignado lanzó un suspiro lleno de hastío, y sin decir ni media palabra continuó caminando sin mirar al castaño, deteniéndose después de unos minutos en un espacioso parque cercano que a esas horas era poco transitado y sentándose en uno de los bancos sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso. A Sakura le encantaría.- Comentó el castaño a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, provocando que el moreno entornara los ojos.

-Si, si, si. Escupe de una vez lo que quieres decir mocoso.- Protestó de manera impaciente y después de lanzar un largo y sonoro suspiro el castaño se dispuso a iniciar aquella incómoda pero necesaria conversación.

-En primer lugar, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte avisado antes acerca de mi decisión. Mi deseo original era...

-No tienes que darme excusas baratas acerca de eso. Al fin al cabo mi opinión no es importante en ese asunto.- Replicó interrumpiéndolo a la vez que cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cuello, recostaba su espalda del banco y cerraba los ojos.

-Se que no hemos tenido la relación entre cuñados más pacífica de la tierra pero eso no significa que no reconozca el papel que has tenido en la vida de Sakura. Para serte sincero la única razón por la que he podido respirar con tranquilidad durante estos dos años es porque se que aunque no esté junto a ella siempre estarás ahí para cuidarla y consolarla si hace falta por que al igual que yo, entregarías tu mismísima vida con tal de asegurar su bienestar. Por ello para mi es importante que tanto tu como Fujitaka aprueben nuestro matrimonio. Por que tanto él como tú han trabajado sin descanso para que Sakura sea la maravillosa mujer que es hoy. Y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-¿Entonces si me niego a aprobarlo no vas a casarte con ella?- Indagó sin abrir los ojos mientras analizaba palabra por palabra lo que decía el castaño a pesar de que aquella misma mañana había tomado su decisión acerca de aquel asunto. No pensaba cambiar de opinión sin importar lo que ocurriera pero aun así quería asegurarse de algunas cosas antes de decir una respuesta definitiva.

-Lo haré de todas formas. Porque estoy decidido a pasar el resto de la vida con ella y no dejaré que nada se interponga en mi objetivo.- Lo escuchó asegurar y incorporándose nuevamente, se puso después dispuesto a marcharse.

-Lo ves mi opinión no cuenta entonces. Así que pierdes tu tiempo hablando conmigo.- Destacó a la vez que caminaba de regreso a la empresa sintiendo de repente como el castaño le sostenía el hombro para detenerlo.

-En ese caso te reto a un duelo. Si gano irás a la boda sin quejarte y por todo ese día dejarás de llamarme mocoso.- Propuso el castaño a lo que el moreno se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de si estaba hablando en serio, y si, sus ojos ámbar le decían que estaba hablando muy en serio.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Me casaré con Sakura de todos formas, pero jamás volveré a tocar ese tema.

-¿Y si me niego?

-No me iré de Tomoeda hasta que aceptes ir a la boda o en su defecto aceptes mi reto. ¿Qué dices entonces?- Preguntó finalmente a la vez que le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato, a lo que el moreno comenzó a doblar las mangas de su camisa mientras le dejaba la mano extendida.

-Te dejaré que ni tú madre te reconocerá.

-Eso espero. Porque también pienso pelear en serio. – Lo escuchó asegurar a la vez que caminaba unos pasos hasta la parte abierta del parque y separaba sus piernas en pose de batalla a la vez que colocaba una mano tras su espalda y extendía la otra hacia él. -¿Que se supone que haces?- Indagó el moreno a la vez que veía aquella inusual y poco práctica pose del castaño.

-Sólo necesito una mano para acabar contigo. No quiero ser demasiado rudo, ya sabes por Sakura.- Destacó con una gran sonrisa burlona en los labios provocando que el moreno lanzara un gruñido lleno de rabia.

-Maldito mocoso insolente, te haré tragar tus palabras. – Bufó mientras lo miraba de reojo a la vez que llegaba a su memoria el recuerdo del día en que lo conoció. En esa ocasión tuvo que saltar la verja de la secundaria para defender a Sakura de él porque intentaba arrebatarle a la fuerza las dichosas cartas del mago ese. En ese entonces le doblaba el tamaño y era obvio que lo habría hecho papilla si Yukito no hubiera llegado en ese instante pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, siendo apenas unos centímetros más bajo, dispuesto a pelear por la misma niña a quien una vez no le importó hacerle daño y que ahora decía amar más que nada en el mundo, sabía que ni aún atándole ambas manos y vendándole los ojos podría tener una oportunidad contra él.

-Borraré esa sonrisa burlona de tu boca. – Soltó de todas formas manteniendo su orgullo intacto a la vez que separaba las piernas y adoptaba una de las pose de batalla que había aprendido cuando niño una vez que ayudó al club de Karate y entonces vio al castaño sonreír satisfecho.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y tomando la iniciativa el moreno se preparó para dar el primer golpe. Se acercó a él rápidamente y lanzó un gancho izquierdo directo a su rostro que el castaño detuvo con su palma a la vez que sonreía con autosuficiencia. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y aprovechando el momento, el moreno intentó golpear su costado con una patada que Shaoran detuvo con la mano que había mantenido en su espalda.

-Eres rápido. Podría sacar todo ese potencial con algo de entrenamiento.

-Prefiero morir antes que llamarte maestro. Además ya hice que usaras la mano de tu espalda. -Bufó nuevamente a la vez que alardeaba de su hazaña.

-Naturalmente, te dije que no la usaría para atacar, jamás dije que no me defendería.

-Eres un terrible perdedor.- Soltó con sorna a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre y se movía hacia atrás guardando distancias de nuevo. El castaño volvió a la pose inicial esperando un nuevo ataque de parte del moreno, que no tardó en protestar al ver que no se movía ni un ápice. -¿No se supone que ibas a pelear en serio? ¿Pretendes quedarte ahí sólo defendiéndote?

-No quería ser demasiado apresurado, pero si insistes.- Lo escuchó decir con burla, y antes de darse cuenta lo tenía frente a él con varios golpes consecutivos entre patadas y puñetazos, acorralándolo de tal modo que no tuvo más opción que defenderse cruzando ambos brazos frente a él a la vez que era arrastrado ligeramente hacia atrás por aquella secuencia de golpes. Vio como ahora el castaño se disponía a imitar la misma patada que él había usado hace unos segundos pero en su caso como tenía ambas manos ocupadas no podía detenerlo. Cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe. Si tenía tantas fuerza en las piernas como en los brazos aquel golpe seguramente...

-¡Touya! ¡Shaoran!- Escucharon gritar a lo lejos a tres voces distintas y llevando sus miradas hacia ellos vieron acercándose corriendo a Fujitaka, Sakura y la Amatista.

-Demonios.- Escuchó al castaño gruñir mientras detallaba la expresión entre enojada y angustiada de la castaña a la vez que bajaba su pierna y procuraba caminar a su encuentro mientras sudaba frio. Esta vez la castaña en serio lo mataría.

-Hola querida como te fue en la univer...

-No te atrevas a decir una palabra más. ¡Que rayos hacen ustedes dos! ¿No ibas a hablar con Touya?- La escuchó reclamar a la vez que lo señalaba con el dedo. Si, definitivamente era hombre muerto.

-Estábamos hablando Sakura… es solo que…

-¿Ah si? Entonces ahora las personas hablan a los puños. Eso es nuevo señor Li.- La escuchó bufar con sorna a la vez que ponía sus manos en su cintura y fruncía el ceño, mientras Tomoyo y Fujitaka no dejaban de mirarlos con gran preocupación. El moreno comenzó a caminar en silencio para salir del parque mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos a la vez que todos los demás lo seguían con la mirada, sin poder descifrar su estado de ánimo. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Shaoran lo habria lastimad?

\- Fue un empate así que no cumpliré lo de no llamarte mocoso.- Anunció por fin sin dejar de caminar a lo que el castaño no pudo evitar asentir mientras sonreía, satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo. Mientras los otros tres los miraban sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo

La amatista se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba sin poder evitar evidenciar su preocupación. Aún no conseguía recuperarse de la tremenda impresión que le causó ver a esos dos peleando en aquel lugar, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía si debía estar preocupada o feliz, si debía seguirlo o quedarse justo donde estaba.

-Tomoyo, ¿no tenías que encontrarte con Sonomi? - Escuchó preguntar al señor de mirada avellana y al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió que estaba creando la oportunidad de que ella lo siguiera.

-Si, tiene razón. Hablamos más tarde.- Se despidió a la vez que se alejaba corriendo intentando alcanzar al moreno. Lo miró darse la vuelta sorprendiendose al verla siguiendolo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Preguntó tan pronto la amatista estuvo a su lado a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de su paso.

-Voy al encuentro de mi madre.

-Este no es el único camino para eso.- Lo escuchó protestar y ella procuró fingir una sonrisa para tratar de ocultar su incomodidad ante todo aquello.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor tener compañía.

-Como digas. - Bufó el moreno sin detener sus pasos evitando mirarla.

-Sabes, la última persona a la que vi a Shaoran golpearlo con una patada similar terminó con 4 costillas rotas. Tuviste mucha suerte.- Comentó por fin despues de unos segundos en silencio provocando que el moreno soltara una carcajada seca y amarga.

-¿Suerte? ¿Bromeas? Suerte tuvo el mocoso de que ustedes llegaran a tiempo. De no ser así estaría de camino al hospital.

-Vamos joven Touya hasta usted sabe que no podría ganar a Shaoran si pelearan en serio.- Aseguró a lo que Touya se detuvo lanzándole una mirada asesina que no logró ni inmutarla.

-Bueno fan de Shaoran, si quieres puedes ir a darle ánimos a tu héroe si tanto lo veneras.

-No lo venero, pero Shaoran es un guerrero experimentado que ha entrenado desde los 5, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que pelear contra él es muy arriesgado, podría haberlo… ¿que tiene en la muñeca? - Indagó mientras miraba los bolsillos del moreno percatándose de que Touya no había sacado sus manos de ahí en ningún momento.

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada? Dejeme ver.- Exigió mientras tomaba su muñeca y no tardó en escucharlo quejarse a la vez que lo obligaba a mostrarle su mano derecha, frunciendo el ceño molesta al notar que su mano estaba sangrando.

-¡Ves de lo que hablo!- Replicó alterada sorprendiendo al moreno al escuchar su tono de voz, mientras de inmediato ella se desataba el listón que hasta hace unos segundos sostenían sus cabellos en una alta coleta, mientras con delicadeza sostenía la mano del moreno y la envolvía con aquel listón azul. – ¡No puedes andar por ahí dándotelas en rudo, y escondiendo tus heridas de los demás! Todos te observamos, todos nos preocupamos por ti. Deja de querer resolver todo tu sólo. Tienes que reconocer tus limitaciones. – Demandó a la vez que apretaba el nudo con excesiva fuerza haciendo que el moreno soltara un pequeño quejido mientras seguía mirándola fijamente sin salir de su estupor.

-¡¿Por qué me miras así?!- Preguntó aún molesta a la vez que dirigía su mirada a él ardiendo de indignación. Relajando sus facciones al notar como el calor de sus ojos marrones la quemaban como mil soles.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando te enojas.- Lo escuchó decir inconscientemente, y no pudo menos que contener el aliento mientras se teñía de rojo de pies a cabeza por la impresión que le causaba aquel inesperado cumplido.

El moreno reaccionó tan pronto la vio sonrojarse y devolviendo su mano a su bolsillo con rapidez se dio la vuelta avergonzado mientras pensaba en como solventar aquella situación, en como podía justificar aquellas palabras que ni siquiera entendía porque salieron de su boca. En realidad según recordaba era la primera vez que la veía enojada por algo, que la escuchaba expresar su molestia y admitía que eso le había impresionado bastante. Pero decir que se veía bonita cuando estaba así sonaba demasiado extraño, por más verdad que fuera.

\- En fin, no tengo tiempo que perder. Si no caminas aprisa te dejaré atrás. – Amenazó a la vez que comenzaba a caminar con rapidez sin mirarla ni un segundo a la vez que llevaba su mano sana a su cabeza y alborotaba su cabello frustrado mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que era. Primero lo del broche y ahora esto, ¿Cómo rayos iba a aclararle ahora a Tomoyo que él no tenía interés alguno en ella si no dejaba de cometer tonterías siempre que estaba cerca?

**_\--_**

-Ya llegaste hijo. La cena está casi lista.- Escuchó anunciar a su padre tan pronto cruzó la puerta pero aún así no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor algo desorientado. Aún seguía turbado por lo ocurrido con Tomoyo. No habían cruzado ni media palabra más en todo el camino pero no podía evitar notarla visiblemente perturbada. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando con ella?¿Por qué estaba actuando de manera tan extraña?

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?- Escuchó preguntar a su padre y llevando la mirada hacía él, se encontró con sus ojos avellanas que lo miraban llenos de curiosidad.

-Yo… eh… si. - Balbuceó sin saber que decir y procurando evitar que su padre empezara a interrogarlo comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro mientras fruncía el ceño. -¿Donde está el mocoso indeseable?

-No está aquí. Tenía algo que resolver, así que sólo lo llevamos la mitad del camino.- Explicó el señor mientras continuaba mirándolo lleno de curiosidad a la vez que lo veía caminar hacía las escaleras. Era la segunda vez en 24 horas que lo veía con esa cara. ¿Acaso la culpable sería la misma persona? - Tu hermana está arriba en su cuarto. ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para que hablen?

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Lo escuchó decir sin volver la mirada y entonces notó algo inusual en él, algo que reconocía muy bien y le confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Hijo, ¿te lastimaste la mano?- Indagó mientras veía con satisfacción como el moreno se tensaba ante su observación.

-Ah… si… me hice un rasguño.- Soltó a la vez que subía las escaleras aún más aprisa tratando de huir de su padre antes de que notara que ...

-Tomoyo tenía un listón muy similar a ese atado al cabello.- Demonios.

-Ah, ¿en serio? No lo noté. - Mintió como recurso final viendo con alivio como terminaba el último escalón dejándoa su padre en la planta baja. Sabía que su progenitor podía reconocer una mentira suya a leguas de distancia, pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tenerlo en proyecto espía detrás de él sacando conclusiones donde no las había. Además en esencia aquella no era una mentira. No había notado aquel listón hasta que Tomoyo no lo desató de su cabello y lo colocó en su mano, y aún entonces tampoco es que reparara mucho en el. Estaba más ocupado mirando su largo cabello azabache cayendo cual cascada sobre su cuerpo al ser liberado de aquella coleta, sus ojos amatistas brillando llenos de preocupación y molestia, la fina línea que se dibujaba en su frente al intentar imitar un ceño fruncido y el sonrojo que cada vez era más habitual ver en ella y que la hacía ver totalmente adorable.

¡Rayos! Definitivamente era mejor idea pensar que era una completa mentira.

**_\--_**

La castaña escuchó ligeros toques a su puerta mientras luchaba por llevar a cabo uno de los cálculos aritméticos que había recibido como tarea aquel día. Gritó un "está abierto" sin moverse de su lugar y luego sintió ligeros pasos y el rechinido de la puerta mientras se abría y cerraba una vez más.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. -Escuchó decir a sus espaldas de repente y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina al escuchar aquella voz. Se quedó paralizada de la impresión unos segundos y lo sintió quitarle el lápiz de la mano y tras pasar un poco el borrador sobre el papel iniciar de nuevo la operación. – Lo primero que tienes que hacer es determinar el valor de esta letra y luego multiplicar este y este dígito. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si… gracias.- Balbuceó aún sintiéndose turbada. Su hermano siempre la ayudaba con sus problemas de matemáticas cuando no era capaz de resolverlos, pero... ¿significaba el que estuviera allí que ya no estaba enojado? De repente sintió como la silla en la que estaba daba media vuelta debido al empuje de sus manos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaban frente a frente. Miró los ojos marrones de su hermano mientras este la miraba con seriedad y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir a borbotones de sus esmeraldas.

-Lo siento hermano, yo… -Intentó comenzar a decir, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir sintió al moreno estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza.

\- No me gusta verte llorar y menos cuando soy yo el culpable. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Perdóname a mi por reaccionar de manera tan exagerada. Yo no quería aceptar que ya no estarías con nosotros y no supe como reaccionar. - Explicó sin poder ocultar su congoja. Pensar en tenerla lejos era tan doloroso que sentía que ninguna explicación era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Y es que aunque estaba resuelto a apoyar a su hermana en lo que había decidido, no dejaba de sentir aquel vacío inmenso en el corazón.

-Siempre voy a estar con ustedes hermano. No importa que tan lejos viva seguiré siempre en contacto y vendré siempre que pueda. China no está tan lejos en realidad verás que ni siquiera sentirás mi ausencia.- La escuchó asegurar a la vez que aferraba aún más sus brazos alrededor de él, pero aún así, aún sabiendo que aquello era cierto, aún no le parecía suficiente.

-Eso es imposible. Será insoportable estar aquí sin escuchar tus pisadas de monstruo y tus gritos de rabia cuando te hago enojar.

-Aún puedes hacerme enojar por teléfono y bueno trataré de pisar más fuerte para que se oiga hasta aquí.- Propuso la castaña y él no pudo menos que dejar salir una pequeña carcajada al imaginarse aquello.

-Supongo que podría funcionar mientras tanto.- Susurró sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Quitó una de sus manos de alrededor de ella y después de buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta rompió el abrazo mientras le extendía la otra bolsilla de terciopelo que había guardado desde el día anterior. La castaña lo miró con curiosidad mientras él desviaba la mirada y tomando el pequeño paquete retiró el nudo que lo mantenía cerrado.

\- Como comprenderás ayer no sabía que te convertirías en una mujer casada pronto, así que si quieres puedo sustituirlo por algo más de adulto.- Explicó a la vez que la castaña miraba la pequeña pulsera con los ojos llenos de alegría, abrazándolo nueva vez casi de inmediato mientras le agradecía.

\- Te quiero hermano.- La escuchó murmurar mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Eso ya lo sabía pero escucharlo de su boca era más que refrescante.

-Yo también monstruo.- Susurró a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura y pensaba en que aquel día había recibido más abrazos de su parte que en varios años. Pero claro, eso era su culpa por no hacer más que molestarla todo el tiempo.

-Hermano… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Preguntó a la vez que retiraba su cabeza de su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos, notando así que de repente sus esmeraldas se habían llenado de tristeza.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla con algo de preocupación. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo?¿Aún estaría molesta con el mocoso o tendría problemas con lo de la boda?

-¿Podrías prometerme que protegerás a Tomoyo cuando yo no esté y le espantarás todos los tipos malos que se le acerquen? Ella me contó todo lo que has hecho por ella y por eso quiero que la sigas cuando como lo has hecho en estos días. - La escuchó solicitarle y no pudo evitar sentir como el corazón se le apretujaba al pensar en ello. Desde aquel día en que la recogió en la calle no había podido dejar de pensar en el malnacido que la había hecho sufrir tanto, que había violentado su confianza de manera tan ruin y despreciable y a decir verdad había considerado más de una vez golpearlo "accidentalmente" si lo veía en la calle. Pero más allá de eso pensar en que tal vez la amatista se involucrara con un patán similar era algo que simplemente no era capaz de asimilar. Si eso sucedía, si veía a alguien acercársele con malas intenciones estaba seguro de que no dudaría en defenderla aún si ella no le daba ese permiso.

-Creo que podría intentarlo.- Murmuró intentando disimular el enojo que de repente lo recorría de pies a cabeza al pensar en las veces que había visto a Tomoyo llorar por aquella situación y trataba de relajar el inmenso ceño fruncido que sabía debía tener ese instante.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Que cuando me case, Tomoyo tenga a alguien especial en su vida. Y no hablo de cualquier chico, hablo de uno que la quiera más que nada en el mundo y que esté dispuesto a protegerla con su vida si hace falta. Alguien que la haga reír siempre y que seque sus lágrimas cuando esté triste. Alguien que la haga sentir como la persona maravillosa que es.

-Estás pidiendo un tipo perfecto entonces.

-Eso no es cierto. Shaoran es todo eso para mi y aun así a veces tiene ideas estúpidas como retarte en una pelea.- La escuchó bufar mientras hacia un mohín y recordaba las mil y una disculpas del castaño por su comportamiento, para luego esbozar una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de ilusión y alegría.- Si los sentimientos de esa persona son puros y él está dispuesto a mejorar por el bienestar de ella, no importa el defecto que tenga, porque todos cometemos equivocaciones de vez en cuando.

-Sería bueno si encontrara alguien así entonces.- Murmuró con cierta tristeza que no podía explicar. Por alguna razón imaginarse alguien así para ella contrario a darle tranquilidad le causaba algo de malestar. Era como si él… como si estuviera un poco celoso de esa persona.

-La cena está lista chicos.- Escuchó a su padre anunciar parado frente a la puerta y a diferencia de la castaña que de inmediato rompió el abrazo y se dispuso a caminar hasta su padre, él no pudo evitar quedarse estático en el mismo lugar mientras analizaba su último pensamiento. Los celos eran una marca distintiva de él mismo. Siempre estuvo celoso de que su madre tuviera otro hijo favorito o de que su hermana quisiera a alguien más que a él, pero esos celos que sentía al pensar en la amatista eran claramente diferentes a ambos sentimientos, no sólo era incomodidad por pensar que alguien pudiera superarlo, más allá de eso le molestaba el simple hecho de pensar que hubiera alguien en su vida, que alguien que no fuera él la abrazara, sintiera sus suaves dedos o fuera el causante de sus sonrojos. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo aquello en serio comenzaba a asustarle.

-¿No vienes hijo?- Escuchó a su padre decir y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto él como Sakura lo miraban con preocupación. Eso definitivamente no pintaba nada bien.

-Si. Me cambiaré de ropa antes.- Contestó a la vez que se disponía a salir de la habitación con prisa. – No vayas a devorar todo monstruo.- Solicitó tratando de disimular un poco su estado de ánimo a la vez que los dejaba a sus espaldas y cruzaba la puerta de su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin responder a las quejas de su hermana y apoyando su espalda en ella volvió su mirada a su muñeca lastimada.

-"Acaso yo…".- Murmuró con terror a la vez que contemplaba la venda azul y volvían a su memoria cada uno de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en aquellos 4 días y que lo habían hecho sentirse tan extraño al tenerla cerca de él. La veía de un modo distinto desde entonces, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero aun así, no era posible que él …

-No. Definitivamente es imposible.- Replicó a la vez que se alejaba de la puerta y comenzaba a retirarse la ropa sintiendo que cada mínima prenda sobre su cuerpo lo estaba asfixiando. ¿Acaso era tan estúpido? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez?

Escuchó el timbre de su teléfono que yacía sobre su cama y tomando asiento en el borde de la misma miró la pantalla del teléfono, sintiendo al instante como un enorme nudo se apoderaba de su estómago al ver el nombre de aquel contacto. ¡Rayos! Como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente turbado. Pensó una y otra vez si debía contestar o no y después de respirar profundamente y serenarse un poco tomó la llamada.

-Hola Yuki.- Soltó con su acostumbrado tono desinteresado, mientras sentía que el nudo en su estómago se convertía en una gran pesadez al escuchar su amable voz.

-Hola Touya ¿que tal todo por allá?

-Muy bien, hasta que interrumpiste mi descanso. ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, escuchándolo soltar una pequeña carcajada ante su ensayada hostilidad a la que era totalmente inmune. La realidad era que Yukito lo conocía mejor que nadie y por tanto sabía que un tipo cómo él jamás descansaba y que además jamás lo trataría mal en serio.

-Lamento interrumpirte entonces en tu "descanso", solo quiero saber que tal ha estado tu día desde ayer. Me quedé esperando tu llamada.

-Ah, si. Lo olvide. – Se justificó mientras se encogía de hombros aunque sabía que él no le creía ni media palabra. No había llamado a propósito porque sabía que él podría leer su estado de ánimo aún a través del teléfono y querría que él le diera detalles de los que en ese momento no quería hablar. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego escuchó a Yuki soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Me alegro que todo esté bien entonces.- Soltó de mala gana, comprendiendo que obligarlo a darle detalles de las cosas jamás había sido una buena idea. Ya se lo contaría cuando estuviera de humor para ello.

-Oye tú, por cierto ¿Donde está la escandalosa de tu mujer que no me ha hecho estallar los tímpanos aún? No es como que extrañe sus gritos de loca pero ya sabes, la costumbre. - Indagó tratando de cambiar de tema, sabiendo que pocas cosas hacían a Yukito indignarse tanto como escucharlo insultando a Nakuru. Si se enojaba con él seguramente se olvidaría de todo aquel asunto y lo dejaría en paz un rato.

-Ella aún duerme. -Lo escuchó decir tratando de sonar tranquilo pero era obvio que detrás de esas palabras había mucho más encerrado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella… perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Ayer en la mañana.- ¿Casi 24 horas? Era peor que la última vez.

-¿Qué dice el cuatro ojos pervertido?

\- Eriol dice que ella está bien, que solo su energía se está agotando más rápido porque está cerca del parto, pero… - Lo escuchó detenerse de repente tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al pensar en ello. - Yo puedo notar que no me está diciendo toda la verdad. De hecho sospecho que si ella sigue así cuando llegue el parto…

-¡No digas tonterías Yuki! Nakuru es demasiado terca para dejarse vencer por eso. Todo saldrá bien y pronto estarás volviéndote loco con tanto escandaloso en casa.- Aseguró tratando de tranquilizarlo a pesar de que él mismo tenía serias dudas acerca de ello.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si ella no aguanta? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces Touya… como, como voy a criarlos yo sólo?- Lo escuchó preguntarle lleno de angustia y no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza el teléfono sintiendo que la impotencia llenaba su corazón.

-No estarás solo… sabe que no lo estarás. Sabes que estaré contigo si eso pasa. No sería capaz de dejarte sólo.- Le aseguró mientras sentía que su alma se deshacía en pedazos al escucharlo tan angustiado. Yuki siempre era el positivo de los dos. El que siempre esperaba lo mejor de cualquier situación. Si él estaba así era porque Nakuru en realidad...

-¿Yuki?- Escuchó casi en un susurro detrás de la línea e inmediatamente sintió al joven de cabello gris ahogar un sollozo al escucharla. Por fin había despertado.

-Buenos días querida ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien. Aunque tengo mucha hambre.- La escuchó decir en medio de un lamento, sintiendo su voz muy cerca del teléfono de repente denotando una gran preocupación. -¡¿Estabas llorando Yuki?! ¿Qué ocurre?

-No...yo solo...- Lo escuchó intentar excusarse y concluyó que ya era suficiente de hacer aquel mal tercio. Seguramente tenían mucho que conversar y él ya no pintaba nada en aquel cuadro.

-Yuki, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer aún. Voy a colgar para que atiendas a tu hambrienta mujer.- Anunció y pudo sentir al joven tensarse al escucharlo. Estaba tan aliviado que ni siquiera recordaba que él estaba aún del otro lado de la línea y que estaba escuchando toda aquella conversación.

-Espera, Touya... yo...- Intentó decir, pero al final se limitó a lanzar un suspiro lleno de pesar.- Cuídate mucho Touya.- Soltó comprendiendo que no tenía forma de justificarse. Esa era la realidad y aunque le doliera pensar que aquello aún le afectaba no había nada que hacer.

-Lo mismo digo. Despídeme de la escandalosa.- Solicitó antes de colgar mientras sentía que aquel malestar se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y colocó su mano sobre su frente cerrando los ojos para intentar espantar aquel dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de él cada vez que tenía aquellas conversaciones. Había fingido muchas cosas alrededor de su vida, pero sin duda fingir que aquello no le afectaba era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. El mismo había tomado la última decisión, en serio lo había comprendido y aceptado, entonces... ¿Por qué aquella desagradable sensación no desaparecía, por que no dejaba de sentirse ultrajado?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y cerrando los ojos se perdió en el recuerdo de aquel día. El día en que dejó de engañarse a si mismo y aceptó la realidad.

**_\--_**

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Yue?- Preguntó al guardián de mirada helada tan pronto estuvo frente a él. Ya estaba cansado de tratar de ignorar aquello, de intentar pasarlo por alto, necesitaba confirmarlo de una vez por todas. Saber si aquello realmente ya no valía la pena.

\- ¿Para eso pediste que cambiáramos? Yukito es tu pareja debiste preguntarle eso a él.

-Ya se lo que siente él, lo que quiero saber es lo que sientes tú. – Aclaró a la vez que dirigía su mirada al cielo a través de la ventana. Esa noche no había ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, todo estaba oscuro y vacío como su propio corazón.

-Respeto, lealtad y apego. Creo que eso lo define.- Lo escuchó decir y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón. Era una respuesta tan estoica y ensayada que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. No sólo era la frialdad de sus palabras o el rostro tan inmutable que tenía al decirlas, para él era obvio que aquello era tan hermético y vacío como sonaba.

-¿Y por Nakuru?

-¿Por qué habría de sentir algo por ella?- Preguntó el guardián y solo entonces pudo notar un pequeño cambio en su voz, era casi imperceptible pero parecía inquieto de repente, como si jamás hubiera esperado aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué estás tan impaciente si no?

-Yo no estoy impaciente, Yukito es quien lo está. Y sabes que eso es porque su personalidad…

-Escúchame Yue. Si es cierto que sientes esa lealtad hacia mi se sincero por una vez en tu vida y dime lo que en verdad sientes por Nakuru. Dime por que aún si están conmigo no dejan de pensar en ella, por que desean tanto ir hasta allá, porque planean ir a verla cuando me quede dormido. - Exigió con el rostro serio mientras dirigía su mirada hasta él, notando al guardián tensarse ligeramente ante sus preguntas. Ni él ni Yukito habían expresado su deseo de volver a casa. ¿Cómo entonces sabía que esa era su intención? ¿Acaso aquello era tan evidente?

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Aún así quiero saberlo. Así que sólo dilo.- Exigió una vez mientras observaba cada mínimo gesto del guardián. Era la primera vez que lo veía titubear para una respuesta, que lo veía inquieto por algo. Para él ya era más que obvio cual era respuesta pero aún así una parte de él tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado.

-No podría explicarlo. – Lo escuchó decir por fin mientras desviaba su mirada. Mientras por primera vez en la vida lo veía fruncir el ceño. – Me enoja mucho que sea tan eufórica y que esté colgada de mi todo el tiempo, es insoportablemente escandalosa y no hace más que sacarme de mis casillas.- Notó como el rostro de él se suavizaba de repente mientras guardaba silencio y luego apretaba sus puños con fuerza como si aquello fuera lo más difícil de aceptar para él. - Pero… aún así yo… no quiero separarme de ella.

El moreno se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más sin poder salir de su estupor. A Yukito se le notaba por encima de la ropa aquel sentimiento pero ver a Yue de esa manera era en serio increíble. Jamás pensó alguna vez ver su fría expresión ser cambiada de tantas formas solo por el recuerdo de una persona.

-Ve. Luego le paso las notas a Yuki.- Susurró a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la ventana nuevamente. Provocando el sobresalto del guardián que ahora sonaba desconcertado ante aquella reacción de parte del moreno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estás enojado?

-Siendo sincero no me siento del todo bien con esto, pero… es la primera cosa en la que ustedes dos están de acuerdo. – Declaró con una sonrisa triste. Estiró un poco su cuerpo y tomando asiento frente a la pequeña mesa de estudio nueva vez, continuó con los problemas que había estado resolviendo antes de iniciar aquella conversación. El guardián continuó mirándolo sin moverse tratando de leer sus pensamientos, tratando de determinar si debía obedecer y irse o debía quedarse de todas formas. – ¿Sabes que me parece increíble? Qué esa insoportable consiguiera en unos días lo que yo no logré en años. ¿Derretir al témpano de hielo? Esa desquiciada debe ser en serio especial. Así que no deberías dejarla ir.- Lo escuchó decir con la vista fija en los cuadernos y entendió que ya no tenía caso seguir guardando las apariencias. Después de todo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir negando aquel sentimiento.

Se acercó a la ventana y tras abrirla se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Después de todo no había nada más que decir. Aquel sin duda era el final.

**_\--_**

_Y ahí está. Otro capítulo bastante intenso._

_El moreno a bajado un poco la guardia con los amamiyas, después del relato de su padre._

_Fujitaka como siempre es super perspicaz, ese viejito como que sabe demasiado. jaja._

_Masaki tiene algo bajo la manga y parece estar muy contento con ello, pero, ¿será bueno o malo para el moreno?_

_La salud de Nakuru no parece estar muy bien. ¿Que será de ella y su embarazo?_

_Perdonen lo pobre de la escena de la pelea entre cuñados, no soy buena para narrar ese tipo de cosas. Y perdonen algunas incongruencias en la narración. Para mi es algo complicado conectar tantos diálogos. Pero espero que la esencia se haya entendido._

_Como siempre esperaré su opinión, no sin antes agradecer por siempre hacerme feliz con sus sinceros comentarios. Gracias por seguir esta historia hecha con muchísimo amor para ustedes._

_Att: Leah05_


	12. Unión

_Hola queridos lectores._

_Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, algo tarde pero seguro. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero estaba algo indecisa acerca de con lo que era más sensato continuar. De hecho escribí dos capítulos en vez de uno por ello. Al final me decidí por este que es algo así como un anexo, cuyo objetivo es llenar un poco de la curiosidad de algunos una de las parejas de esta historia y que directa o indirectamente tienen que ver mucho con la trama. A pesar de eso se dan detalles muy importantes que tendrán que ver mucho con la historia así que presten mucha atención._

_En fin. Espero que lo disfruten. _

**_Los Amamiya._**

**_Capítulo 12: Unión._**

-¿Yuki estás bien?- Indagó la joven de cabello achocolatado y mechones rosas a la vez que tomaba la mano de él para llamar su atención. Por más que intentara comer con tranquilidad no era capaz de pasar por desapercibido su estado de ánimo sobre todo imaginando que lo tenía tan perturbado.

-Si. Lo siento. Me he ido lejos pensando.- Contestó el joven a la vez que besaba el dorso de su mano e intentaba sonreírle.

Nakuru no pudo evitar entornar los ojos mientras bufaba frustrada al ver a Yukito intentar fingir frente a ella.

-Pensé que había quedado claro que no puedes engañarme con esa sonrisa y menos después de encontrarte llorando al teléfono.- Reclamó a la vez que golpeaba su pecho con su dedo anular y fruncía el ceño. - A ti te pasa algo y me lo vas a decir en este instante o te sacaré la información a golpes.

-Jamás me golpearías.- Afirmó mientras detenía su mano y besaba sus dedos.

-Pero si puedo morderte. Recuerda que ahora soy una enorme bola hambrienta, así que podría devorarte si quisiera.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Reconoció divertido mientras veía fascinado las expresiones de la guardiana que ni siquiera en sus condiciones dejaba de ser la misma, siempre tan espontánea, tan expresiva, tan llena de vida.

-¿Entonces...? Estoy esperando que respondas.- Volvió a repetir notando como la expresión de Yuki volvía a ensombrecerse al pensar en que si bien se veía llena de vida, la realidad era completamente diferente.

Yukito dejó salir un hondo suspiro mientras tomaba ambas manos de la guardiana y en un esfuerzo colosal la miraba a los ojos buscando hallar valor para expresar sus preocupaciones, para dejar de intentar fingir frente a ella y decirle la verdad acerca de todo aquello. Aquella duda que rondaba su cabeza desde que ella comenzó a tener aquellos episodios de fatiga.

-Me preocupas Nakuru. Mantener dos bebés al mismo tiempo en tus condiciones es demasiado demandante, cada vez tienes menos energía, ya casi no puedes mantenerte despierta y… temo que no lo soportes cuando llegue el momento.

-No me voy a morir Yuki. ¿de acuerdo? Deja de ser tan fatalista.- Aseguró a la vez que le halaba las mejillas. -Ahora soy una humana, tengo una familia y hasta puedo tener intimidad. ¡Tengo toda la vida por delante! Así que si crees que vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mi te equivocas. En cuanto saque a estas dos sanguijuelas de mi cuerpo, vas a pagarme todo el sexo que no hemos tenido. Así que en vez de estar pensando en lo que no ha pasado ni va a pasar, deberías alimentarte para que tengas energías, estas demasiado delgado. Es más…- Tomó el cuello de su camiseta y lo haló hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia.- Quiero que me ames ahora.

-Sabes que no se puede Nakuru.- Replicó en medio de un suspiro a la vez que retiraba con delicadeza las manos de la guardiana de su ropa y volvía a su posición original poniéndose serio.- Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Eriol fue muy claro, nada de movimientos innecesarios estás demasiado débil y no debes malgastar energía.

-Eso es tan injusto. ¿Para que tengo este cuerpo si no lo puedo usar? - Declaró a la vez que hacía un puchero entrecruzando los brazos, en una rabieta infantil que no pudo menos que obligarlo a soltar una carcajada. ¿En serio esa era la misma mujer pálida y desmejorada que yacía en esa misma cama hacía sólo unos minutos?

Depositó una mano en la mejilla de ella y comenzó a acariciarla mientras pensaba en que tal vez si estaba exagerando después de todo, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por el temor y las condiciones de Nakuru eran solo un síntoma por estar tan cerca del parto. Después de todo con lo tranquila que estaba era difícil pensar que ella fuera a pasarle algo.

-Es por tu bien y el de los niños, tienes que ahorrar toda la energía posible.- Explicó mientras la miraba a los ojos con tanta intensidad que ella no tuvo otra opción que aguantar la respiración al sentir esa calidez que desprendía y que solo lo había visto tener en esas escasas ocasiones en la que habían estado juntos de aquella manera tan especial que les permitían sus cuerpos actuales. Era una de las escasas ocasiones en que podía sentir la esencia de Yue en él, en que se daba cuenta que ambos eran una misma persona desde aquel día. Y es que cuando la miraba de esa manera experimentaba aquella extraña sensación de ser quemada por el hielo. -Te prometo que cuando salgas de esto voy a compensártelo. Solo ten paciencia.- Lo escuchó susurrarle en un tono tan singular que sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Lo vio acercarse con lentitud a sus labios y besarla con devoción y cariño, no pudiendo menos que dejarse llevar por aquella dulce caricia, posando sus manos en su pecho. Era tan agradable sentirlo tan cerca, verlo expresarle tanto amor sin palabras, percibir que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Sintió que el alma se le deshacía en pedazos y sus ojos se cristalizaban de repente con el simple hecho de pensar que lo más probable era que su fortuna muy pronto llegara a su fin, que muy pronto ya no pudieran estar tan cerca.

-Oye, deja de tentarme.- Reclamó mientras se separaba de él y golpeaba su pecho escondiendo la mirada para contener aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.- Quiero volverme a dormir así que saca tu sensual presencia de mi habitación o hazte cargo de las consecuencias.

-De acuerdo.- Lo escuchó decir en medio de una leve risa mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza y se levantaba de la cama.- Prepararé algo delicioso para que almorcemos juntos así que más tarde vendré a despertarte.

-Yuki.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el joven a la vez que se volvía al sentir la mano de la chica sosteniendo su ropa mientras mordía sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y al notar el brillo preocupado que volvió a alojarse en los ojos avellanas de Yukito no pudo menos que guardarse sus palabras y sonreír, sonreír de manera tan falsa y ensayada como él mismo hacia siempre y sin quererlo le había enseñado a hacer.

-Te quiero.- Aseguró por fin intentando enfocarse en algo positivo, viendo al guardián volver a sentarse sobre la cama y posando sus manos en su mejilla depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios.

-Yo también Nakuru. Descansa. Todo va a estar bien.- Lo escuchó asegurarle con una sonrisa mientras ponía su frente contra la de ella para luego levantarse dispuesto a seguir su camino.

Lo observó alejarse nuevamente y sonreírle mientras cerraba la puerta y se perdía tras de ella. Esperó unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que él no regresaría y posando su mano en su vientre, sin poder contenerse ni fingir más dejó salir toda su frustración en medio de sollozos y lágrimas. Odiaba mentirle a Yukito pero de nada valía angustiarlo diciéndole que ella también sentía que su vida se estaba acabando y que temía que sus días estuvieran contados. Estaba luchando por aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, por soportar lo suficiente para que los niños pudieran nacer sanos y salvos, para que al menos ellos consiguieran sobrevivir. A partir de ahí se lo dejaría todo a Touya. Sabía que lo que le había pedido hacer era demasiado grande, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir, nadie más tendría tanta fortaleza como para lidiar con aquella situación.

-Lamento cargarte con esto Touya, pero… eres el único que puede consolar a Yuki cuando yo no esté.- Murmuró en medio de sollozos mientras se recostaba en la cama, sosteniendo en sus manos el collar que colgaba de su cuello y que Yuki le había obsequiado antes de que todo aquello iniciara. Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía ante aquel recuerdo y dejaba que la falta de energía la sumiera en un sueño profundo una vez más.

**\--**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras sentía un agudo dolor concentrándose en su espalda y extendiéndose por cada fibra de su cuerpo haciendo tortuoso cada mínimo movimiento.

En un esfuerzo colosal se incorporó y comenzó a salir de la cama con extrema parsimonia. Comenzó a caminar apoyándose de la pared al sentir su cabeza dar vueltas con cada paso que daba, mientras detallaba aquella habitación en la que estaba y pensaba con alegría en que a pesar de haberse quedado sin energías, al final si había conseguido llegar a su destino.

Con gran dificultad consiguió llegar a la cocina reconociendo de espaldas la figura de su anfitrión mientras preparaba algunos alimentos. Intentó hacer su típico y enérgico saludo lanzándose a su cuello mientras gritaba su nombre, pero sus fuerzas no le permitieron siquiera avanzar, solo un ahogado y vacilante "Yukito" salió de su boca tras lo cual sintió que se desplomaba y volvía a perder el conocimiento. Justo cuando pensaba que su cabeza impactaría contra el suelo de madera, unos níveos y cálidos brazos la rodearon deteniendo su caída a la vez que se oía el ruido sordo de un cucharón cayendo al suelo. Con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía procuró mirar a su salvador y no pudo evitar notar el brillo angustiado de aquellos ojos avellana que no dejaban de mirarla con gran preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Nakuru?- Lo escuchó preguntarle y sintiéndose culpable por causarle tanta angustia hizo un tremendo esfuerzo de contestar su pregunta tratando de sonar desenfadada y alegre como siempre.

-Pues claro que estoy bien ¿acaso no me estas viendo?

-Me encantaría decirte que te ves bien pero sería una terrible mentira. – Lo escuchó comentar en medio de una leve risa con un tono tan amable que casi parecía un cumplido y tuvo que obligarse a no soltar un suspiro que evidenciara lo mucho que la perturbaba el simple hecho de escucharlo y estar en sus brazos.

-Si un tipo tan amable como tu me lo dice, debo parecer una desquiciada. – Lamentó mientras procuraba incorporarse tratando de evitar su mirada que de repente no la dejaba respirar.

-No es para tanto Nakuru. En realidad para haber volado de Inglaterra hasta aquí y haber dormido tres días seguidos, te ves bastante bien.

-¡¿Tres días?!- Exclamó sorprendida sin ser capaz de recordar la ultima vez que había dormido tanto. Sabía que aquella pesadez en sus ojos y aquella hambre voraz que sentía no eran normal. Llevó su mano a su estómago, al recordar aquello último y casi sintió el impulso de ponerse a rabiar y llorar por la falta de alimento en su organismo.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Lamentó mientras fingía desmayarse y agregaba aún más intensidad a su voz. Sintió al joven de mirada avellana levantándola del suelo en respuesta y aprovechó para aferrarse a su cuello con la mayor intensidad con que sus menguadas fuerzas se lo permitían.

-No recordaba que fuera tan fuerte Tsukishiro.- Señaló con voz pícara mientras acariciaba su rostro de manera sugestiva y acercara sus labios a los de él haciendo que Yuki desviara la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Le había dicho mil veces que no hiciera esas cosas, pero ella no parecía hacerle ni el más mínimo caso ni estar dispuesta a dejar su extraño juego. Al principio ella solo se limitaba a abrazarlo eufóricamente o llamarlo de manera melosa frente a otros, pero después de los 2 meses que habían convivido en la misma casa por el asunto de D Kaito su conducta se había vuelto aún más confianzuda y sugerente. Por alguna razón que no entendía aún, ella disfrutaba verlo azorado cada vez que cruzaba lo que él consideraba los límites de la decencia y tanto él como Yue tenían que soportar ese extraño trato de su parte.

Sintió el impulso de rezongarla una vez más por ello pero desistió de inmediato al verla volver a acurrucarse en su pecho incapaz de mantener por más tiempo aquella actuación. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de resignación mientras meneaba la cabeza.

En realidad le alegraba que aunque se veía tan débil y desmejorada al menos siguiera siendo la misma de siempre y más después del susto que se había llevado el día que se presentó en su puerta y se desplomó de repente sin ninguna explicación. Había llamado a Eriol de inmediato y se había enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido y como, en medio de una enorme rabieta, Nakuru había abandonado la mansión y en un acto totalmente arriesgado e irracional había cruzado medio mundo volando hasta llegar a su casa. Aun pensar en ello le resultaba demasiado increíble e irresponsable pero a la vez, al recordar la razón de su conducta le parecía hasta cierto grado entendible, después de todo él mismo a veces se llenaba de desasosiego e impotencia cuando recordaba la ausencia de su compañero guardián.

Caminó hasta el pequeño sofá de la sala y procuró acomodarla con cuidado en el mismo intentando no lastimar sus heridas.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Espérame aquí.- Solicitó mientras dirigía su mirada a su rostro notando que ella se había quedado dormida otra vez presa de la fatiga. La escuchó murmurar un "Suppie" en sueños y lleno de tristeza apretó su mano intentando confortarla de alguna manera.

-Es muy duro. Lo sé.- Le susurró a la vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, aquella dura batalla en la que sus amos y compañeros habían estado al borde de la muerte y en que sólo los cuatro guardianes quedaban en pie contra aquella terrible fuerza. Touya le había relatado que en el momento más crítico de la batalla Cerberos y Spinel Sun habían creado un campo de fuerza de repente, dejándolos encerrados a todos ellos en él y entonces habían unido su poder para crear un sello que contuviera aquel poder maligno tal y como Eriol les había enseñado como última opción, con el precio de quedar sellados de manera permanente.

A parte de lo que el moreno le había relatado su único recuerdo de aquella batalla era la imagen de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kaho, Fujitaka y Touya tirados en el suelo inconscientes y llenos de heridas y a su lado Nakuru de rodillas contra el suelo llena de lágrimas, sosteniendo aquel libro que ahora contenía a sus compañeros, reclamándoles haberse sacrificado de esa manera.

A partir de entonces nada había sido igual, todos habían perdido un miembro de su familia y una buena parte de su poder, y Tomoyo quien no tenía poder mágico había sufrido un cambio en su personalidad, volviéndose un poco más insegura y triste debido a él hecho de que todos habían tenido que protegerla por su incapacidad de defenderse ante aquel enemigo y que además había perdido a un buen amigo frente a sus ojos. No habían tenido otra opción, pero aún así, aquello no dejaba de ser difícil.

Sintió que la impotencia llenaba su cuerpo al pensar en que no solo no pudo hacer nada sino que ni siquiera conservaba aquellos recuerdos, y entonces la sintió apretar su mano y sonreír mientras decía su nombre, tal y como él había hecho en esa ocasión al verla tan desconsolada. Llevó su mano hasta su boca y depositando un beso en su dorso le dio las gracias en un susurró tras lo cual se levantó de allí y se fue a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena.

**_\--_**

-¿Qué tal sabe?

-Todo está delicioso.- Declaró Nakuru con la boca llena mientras devoraba un tercer plato con extremada rapidez. Tenía mucha energía que reponer así que era natural que sintiera un hambre tan voraz e insaciable. La observó fijamente mientras continuaba comiendo y entonces la vio estirarse en el sofá satisfecha.

-Uf, estoy llena. Gracias Yuki.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Siempre es bueno tener un acompañante que valore tu comida.- Aseguró el joven mientras servía un poco de jugo en dos vasos extendiéndole uno de ellos.

-Pues puedo acompañarte todos los días si quieres.- Propuso a la vez que se tomaba el jugo de un solo sorbo.

-No estaría mal, pero con lo que comes y yo como creo que no me alcanzaría el salario.- Destacó divertido mientras se encogía de hombros y la veía sonrojarse de repente al ver la montaña de platos que adornaba la pequeña mesa frente al sofá.

-En ese caso puedo trabajar si quieres. Y hasta puedo comer menos si es necesario.

-Es muy tentadora tu oferta.- Aseguró mientras ponía su mano libre en su barbilla y luego sonreía.- Sin embargo no creo que Eriol esté muy contento de que lo deje sin su guardiana.

-Eriol ya no me necesita. De hecho- frunció el ceño mientras colocaba el vaso junto a la montaña de platos.- lo único que hace es cambiar pañales y preparar botellas de leche.

-Vamos Nakuru, su hijo apenas cumplió dos años, es natural que haga todas esas cosas. Además tú deberías estar tan emocionada como él, es como si fuera tu hermanito.

-Puedo enviártelo en una caja para que él te acompañe a comer si crees que es tan maravilloso.- Bufó la guardiana mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía un mohín al recordar al enano que tenía a su amo corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de él. El poderoso Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación del mago Clow, famoso mago independiente de Inglaterra y abogado multimillonario, se pasaba el día tumbado en el suelo jugueteando y payaseando con ese pequeño bribón de pelo negro y ojos rojizos.

-De hecho me gustan mucho los niños Nakuru así que no me molestaría tenerlo en casa, pero Eriol no dejaría que me trajera a su hijo a vivir conmigo ni que tu me lo enviaras de esa manera tan inadecuada.

-Pues si tanto te gustan porque no tienes uno con Touya.- Indagó haciendo que Yuki escupiera cada gota del jugo que intentaba beber y la mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Nakuru, sabes bien que…

-No hablo de eso Yuki.- Rectificó mientras entornaba los ojos ante la idea de que el guardián pensara que se refería a la forma en la que los mortales creaban niños. - He escuchado que los humanos adoptan bebés que no tienen padres, ustedes podrían hacer eso.

-Ahora mismo Touya esta enfocado en sus estudios y el trabajo, así que no creo que le agrade la idea de tener niños.

-Eso esta muy bien pero, ¿Por qué rayos al menos no viven juntos? - Indagó mientras lo señalaba con un tenedor. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente ante la respuesta que llegó a su mente.- No me digas que es porque… bueno… ustedes no pueden… bueno tu sabes.

-¡¡¡Nakuru!!!- Exclamó azorado entendiendo lo que quería decir a la vez que se ponía de todos los colores.

-¡¿Qué?! Es verdad. Sabes que aunque parezcamos chicos o chicas no tenemos… bueno… esas cosas que tienen los humanos. Así que no podemos…

-Si, eso lo sé. -Exclamó sin aún superar esa terrible incomodidad que le causaba ese tema. - El punto es que no es por eso. Simplemente no es realmente necesario por ahora, ya nos vemos a diario durante buena parte del día.

-Pero acabas de decir que te agrada tener compañía. ¿Realmente no quieres o es Touya el que jamás a mostrado interés en ello? Además ¿estás seguro que no es por ese asunto? Es que para los humanos parece ser muy importante pues bueno Eriol y Kaho siempre…

-Dime por favor que no los has estado espiando.-Suplicó a la vez que colocaba sus dedos en el puente de su nariz tratando de no perder la compostura con las ocurrencias de Nakuru, si la conocía bien como de hecho lo hacía se imaginaba que ella...

-Bueno. Es que hacen mucho ruido y me da curiosidad.

-¡Eso no está bien Nakuru!

-Vamos Yuki. ¿En serio no te da curiosidad? Es decir, no sólo parece ser algo bastante agradable sino que es algo tan poderoso que les permite crear una nueva vida. Los seres mágicos como nosotros si bien tenemos grandes poderes no podemos hacer eso, ellos tienen la dicha de dejar personas que los recuerden y amen aunque mueran pero nosotros...- La vio fruncir el ceño a la vez que su mirada se ensombrecía ante el recuerdo de su discusión con Eriol, cuando él planteó la posibilidad de crear un nuevo guardián para suplir la ausencia de Spinel. - Nosotros solo somos fuentes de poder que cumplen un objetivo y que viven para proteger a sus amos y sus descendientes. Y una vez cumplimos ese objetivo y dejamos de serles útiles, nuestros amos siguen como si nada y simplemente nos sustituyen.

-Nakuru eso no es verdad. Eriol sólo está intentando mantener a salvo a su familia. Tener dos guardianes en casa, más ahora que tiene un bebé pequeño es lo más recomendable así siempre habrá uno cuidando de Kaho y el otro de su hijo.

-¡No trates de defenderlo!- Demandó visiblemente alterada. - Eriol a seguido como si nada después de lo que ha pasado. Se casó con Kaho y hasta tuvieron al bebé ese, mientras Suppie está encerrado en ese libro junto a Cerberos, mientras ellos perdieron su libertad y conciencia con tal de mantener el orden de este mundo.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de repente a la vez que se abrasaba a sí misma sintiéndose desolada. No pasaba un día sin que pensara en eso, sin que sufriera por su ausencia.- ¿Como es posible que siga como si nada? ¿Qué ya ni siquiera hable de él? ¿Que siquiera plantee la idea de sustituirlo? ¿Acaso me hará lo mismo a mi? ¿Va a sacrificarme por la seguridad de su familia y luego se olvidará de mi existencia?

Yukito se acercó a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos intentó contener su llanto, consolarla de alguna manera. Oírla hablar de esa manera en serio le partía el corazón. Para él era difícil pensar en ello y eso que no tenía conciencia de casi nada de lo que había pasado así que no podía siquiera imaginarse lo duro que era para ella que si recordaba cada mínimo detalle.

-Entiendo como te sientes Nakuru. También extraño mucho a Cerberos y me duele saber que no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos. Pero sabes bien que Eriol hizo todo lo posible para que ellos no tuvieran que sacrificarse, que gastó cada mínimo gramo de energía para protegernos a todos, pero al final no tuvimos otra opción, ellos lo hicieron por voluntad propia y todos estamos con vida por ello. Eriol valora ese sacrificio así como tú y todos los demás lo hacemos. El hecho de que no hable de ello no quiere decir que no lo recuerde si no que le duele demasiado mencionarlo.

-Pero aún así es tan injusto.- Lamentó en medio de sollozos.- Ahora me siento tan sola. Él se pasaba los días discutiendo conmigo pero se que en el fondo me quería tanto como yo lo quería a él. Y ahora que no está yo no…

-No estás sola Nakuru.-Intentó confirmarle a la vez que colocaba sus manos en su rostro y la invitaba a mirarlo.

\- Aún tienes a Eriol, a Kaho y a su pequeño hijo. Y también me tienes a mi, sabes que aunque vivimos lejos y no podemos vernos siempre, estoy ahí para ti. Y no pienso irme a ningún lado ni permitir que te sientas sola.

-Gracias Yuki.-Murmuró mientras limpiaba sus ojos y se acurrucaba en su pecho.- Es extraño, pero cuando estoy contigo ya no me siento sola, siento que en verdad tengo alguien que me entiende y me aprecia. Que tengo una verdadera familia. Supongo que por eso fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé cuando me fui.

-En realidad yo siento lo mismo, de hecho... a pesar de que quiero mucho a los Kinomoto y siento que son mi familia, lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es totalmente diferente. Yo no sería capaz de explicarlo, es como si yo...- Intentó explicarle cuando escuchó pequeños ronquidos proviniendo de ella.

La separó un poco de su pecho y al mirarla se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida otra vez. Sonrió al verla respirar tan plácidamente y tomándola en sus brazos la llevó hasta su habitación, mientras pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de decirle y se llenaba de angustia.

La depositó en la cama con cuidado, la cubrió con una manta y cerrando los ojos se transformó en Yue, quien, como hacía cada noche se sentaba a su lado para vigilar su sueño.

-"Es como si yo te amara."- Murmuró para sus adentros a la vez que acomodaba los mechones marrones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y la observaba respirar.

**_\--_**

-Nakuru ¡¿que haces?!- Exclamó sorprendido el joven mientras la veía ir de aquí para allá en la cocina ofuscada en la preparación de la cena según parecía.

-Bueno. Has cuidado de mi estás dos semanas y lo único que he hecho ha sido comer y dormir. Por eso creí que seria una buena idea ahora que ya me siento mejor ayudarte con los quehaceres de la casa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho pero en serio no es necesario, puedo hacerlo después del trabajo.- Extendió la mano para que ella le entregara el cucharón y se recostara en el sofá, provocando que ella entornara los ojos a la vez que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-Vamos no finjas. Te pasas el día bostezando de lo cansado que estás, es obvio que el trabajo, la universidad y cuidar de mi te tiene muy agotado. Déjame ayudarte.

Yukito abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharla decir aquello a la vez que retiraba su mano. Explicarle que estaba tan cansado por que además de cumplir con sus obligaciones durante el día, Yue se pasaba la mayor parte de la noche en vela cuidándola sonaría demasiado extraño. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y no seguir insistiendo. -Ok, pero, no te excedas por favor, puedes dejarme algo también. De todas formas como vivo sólo siempre hago estas cosas.

-¿Y que es eso?- La escuchó preguntarle mientras se inclinaba y examinaba la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha. Y entonces recordó lo que iba a decirle antes de encontrarla cocinando.

-Ah. Hoy pasamos por la tienda y te compré algo de ropa.

-¿Pero porque?- Preguntó llena de tristeza mientras se levantaba y abría los brazos para mostrarle la enorme camiseta que lucía aquella tarde. - Me encanta usar la tuya.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedes salir de aquí vistiendo así.

-Bueno, es un buen punto. Me las probaré entonces. Le quitó la bolsa de la mano y salió corriendo en el pasillo mientras él la miraba.

Caminó hacia el sofá y dejándose caer en él mientras se estrujaba la cara con sus manos, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a ganarle la batalla.

-Por cierto Yuki, hablando de salir. Sakura me dijo hoy mientras estaba aquí conmigo que hay una feria durante esta semana.- La escuchó gritar desde la habitación haciéndolo incorporarse de inmediato a la vez que bostezaba nueva vez.

-Ah si. Pensábamos ir todos juntos pero estoy atrasado con las tareas y pronto hay exámenes.- Explicó a la vez que pensaba en las constantes quejas de Touya que no dejaba de repetirle que si se seguía descuidando repetiría el trimestre.

A decir verdad desde que Nakuru había llegado no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de tomar los cuadernos, de día estaba muy ocupado y de noche estaba muy ofuscado en cuidar de Nakuru. Y bueno lo ultimo era justo lo que tenía a Touya molesto.

-Es una lástima, yo que quería ir.- Lamentó la joven a la vez que caminaba por el pasillo vistiendo varias piezas de las que le había comprado, quedándose algo embobado al ver lo hermosa que se veía con esos atavíos.

-Bueno. Creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo para ir el domingo después de las 8. No podríamos quedarnos mucho tiempo pero al menos no te quedarías sin ir.- Propuso incapaz de negarse por completo mientras rascaba su cabeza y miraba a otro lado. Si estudiaba al menos dos horas después que llegara del trabajo, podría avanzar algo antes del lunes y luego la llevaría a la feria. Sintió como si lo taclearan de repente y cuando pudo reaccionar la vio sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello efusivamente, mientras sonreía emocionada.

-¡¡¡Gracias Yuki!!!

-De nada. Será divertido.- Comentó con una sonrisa a la vez que ella levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo quedando con sus rostros extremadamente cerca uno del otro. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos acercando sus labios poco a poco por inercia, hasta que sonó el reloj del horno anunciando que lo que había allí estaba listo.

-Yo... bueno... volveré a la cocina. - Balbuceó la guardiana a la vez que se separaba de él con rapidez y corría a la cocina sonrojada hasta las orejas, mientras Yukito no era capaz de moverse ni un ápice petrificado al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Demonios ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?.

**_\--_**

-¡Eso fue maravilloso! Me encantó. - Exclamó la joven mientras cruzaba la puerta de la casa abrazando con efusividad el oso que Yukito le había ganado en uno de los juegos y recordaba las hermosas decoraciones de la feria. Hacía años que no estaba entre tantas personas ni se divertía tanto.

-Me alegra que te gustara.- Escuchó decir a Yukito mientras dejaba salir un suspiro lleno de pesar de manera inconsciente, poniéndola en alerta. Era la tercera vez en todo el camino que hacía eso.

-Yuki ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado raro desde hace rato. ¿Pasa algo?- Indagó mientras lo observaba y lo veía desviar la mirada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en el perchero.

-No, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy algo cansado.

-Yuki no me mientas. A ti te pasa algo y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el mensaje que recibiste mientras caminábamos hacía acá. ¿Qué ocurre?- Notó como se tensaba de repente al escucharla dar en el clavo, dándose la vuelta unos segundos después mientras intentaba sonreír.

-En serio todo esta bien.

-Si vuelves a decir eso en serio voy a enojarme. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-No es eso, es solo que... bueno...- Dejó salir un suspiro lleno de pesadez. - Es solo que Touya está algo molesto conmigo. No le gustó nada que estuviera en la feria en vez de estudiando.

-Ya veo.- Murmuró a la vez que confirmaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas. - En realidad imagino que no es la primera vez que se molesta con algo relacionado conmigo. Es que cuando pasa a recogerte en la mañana se ve de peor humor de lo normal.

-Bueno, en realidad lleva unos días de mal humor.- Reconoció a la vez que masajeaba su cabeza intentando no dejar que la frustración lo consumiera, lidiar con Touya molesto era difícil sobretodo cuando sabía que él tenía razón para estarlo. -Es que… dice que paso demasiado tiempo contigo.

-Tiene razón. Estoy siendo un obstáculo entre ustedes.

-No pienses mal Nakuru. - Le solicitó a la vez que se acercaba a ella y le levantaba la mirada. - Es solo que… bueno, él no está acostumbrado a que pase tanto tiempo con alguien más y se siente algo incómodo. Es todo. No has hecho nada malo.

-No tienes que explicarme. Lo entiendo. Es decir. Yo también me molestaría si mi novio pasara tanto tiempo con alguien que no soy yo. En realidad ya no tienes porque estar aquí metido conmigo todo el tiempo. Ya me he recuperado mucho y puedo estar sola en la casa.

-Pero aún pierdes el conocimiento en ocasiones.

-Si. Solo cuando me fatigo de más. El día que no vayas a estar en casa no voy a esforzarme demasiado y arreglado.

-Pero…

-Yuki, no quiero darte problemas. Has sido demasiado bueno conmigo, no puedo exigirte que lo seas más. Voy a estar bien en serio.- Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y le sonreía. Soltándolo a los pocos segundos para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Yuki. Gracias de nuevo.

-Descansa Nakuru.

Caminó hacía su cuarto y después de cerrar la puerta se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos recordando aquel mensaje de Touya. No sólo le reclamaba no haberlo encontrado en casa cuando fue a llevarle los apuntes. "Pareciera que estás enamorado de esa escandalosa". Esa era su sentencia. Lo peor es que no había podido decir nada a aquello, porque en realidad no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

-Sólo es una amiga Touya.- Tecleó después de borrar varias veces aquel mensaje. Dejandose caer en la cama a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba vencer por el cansancio y la confusión.

**_\--_**

-Está delicioso. ¿Qué es?- Indagó el joven de mirada avellana a la vez que degustaba aquella porción rectangular de algo, que Nakuru había preparado y que había hecho volar sus sentidos. Tenía un sabor diferente pero agradable en demasía como casi todo lo que ella preparaba.

-Lasagña. Es muy famosa en Italia. Aprendí a hacerla una vez que viajamos allá por un concilio de magos.

-¿Ah si? Me gusta mucho, tendrás que darme la receta.

-Me alegro. Mañana tengo planes de hacer una paella. Es una receta española.

-Con respecto a eso Nakuru.- Comentó a la vez que comenzaba a picar con el tenedor su porción y evitaba mirarla. - No cenaré contigo mañana. Yo y Touya acordamos que yo me quede en su casa para que así avancemos con los estudios y…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Puedo hacer la paella otro día.- La escuchó decir algo triste mientras hacía lo mismo que él con su porción. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras una extraña incomodidad se respiraba en la mesa.

-¡Sabes que!- Exclamó eufóricamente de repente a la vez que se ponía de pie. - Tal vez aproveche que no estás para hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto. Si, eso es lo que haré, habrá de todo, chicas, chicos, comida, música, será la mejor fiesta del mundo. Aunque espero que no te moleste que destruyamos algunos muebles.

Yukito no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con solo pensar en lo que Nakuru decía y considerar la idea de hallar su casa patas arriba por sus ocurrencias. Tal vez lo decía en broma pero sabía que seria capaz de eso y más, porque bueno, Nakuru era así.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué te ríes?

-Es solo... me preguntaba ¿cómo lo haces? Es como si siempre supieras como sacar una sonrisa de los demás, como si nada consiguiera bajarte el ánimo.

-Bueno, supongo que es la manera en que fui creada, yo… bueno, solo soy yo.

-Definitivamente Eriol hizo un buen trabajo cuando te creó.- Aseguró con una sonrisa a la vez que la miraba con cariño, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada incapaz de manejar la pena que le causaba recibir tantos cumplidos de su parte. - Por cierto Nakuru. Tengo algo para ti.- Anunció a la vez que tanteaba sus bolsillos y buscaba la pequeña bolsilla. Extendiéndosela en cuanto consiguió encontrarla.

-¿Para mi? ¿De que se trata?

-Bueno, es algo que pensé que te gustaría. Puedes abrirlo.- La observó mientras desataba el pequeño nudo y sacaba el collar que estaba dentro a la vez que abría los ojos desmesuradamente. - Cuando pasamos junto a la joyería el día la feria dijiste que ese collar parecía haber sido hecho especialmente para ti. Un cuarto menguante con piedras rojas. Para muchos sólo la mitad de la luna, pero para los que tienen un poco de imaginación es una sonrisa, como si la luna...

-... cómo si la luna también tuviera una parte alegre y entusiasta.- Terminó ella a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacía él, sorprendida de que recordara lo que dijo con tanta exactitud. Era una luna de piedras rojas, una Ruby Moon.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Gracias Yuki. ¿Pondrías ponérmelo?

-Claro.- Contestó el joven a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y se colocaba detrás de ella, poniendo el adorno en su cuello mientras ella sotenia su pelo para que no le estorbara.

-Es tan hermoso, yo… no se que decir. - Señaló a la vez que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él y sostenía el collar totalmente emocionada. Poniéndose triste de repente.

-¿Pasa algo Nakuru?

-Es que... bueno... tu has sido tan generoso conmigo. Y yo no te he dado nada jamás.

-No necesito que me des nada. Con tu compañía es más que suficiente. -Pero eso no es justo. Yo también debería darte algo especial, algo que tuviera un gran significado. Qué sólo tú pudieras poseer. Algo como...- Detuvo sus palabras ante aquel pensamiento apretando con fuerza el collar que ahora adornaba su cuello. ¿Algo especial, con significado y que solo él pudiera tener? Tal vez... tal vez debería...

Reunió todo el valor que tenía dentro de sí y empinándose un poco colocó sus brazos en su cuello y besó sus labios con nerviosismo. Se alejó sólo unos segundos después notando la mirada sorprendida de Yukito ante aquello.

-Yo te amo Yuki.- Soltó por fin a la vez que se soltaba de su cuello y bajaba la mirada, sintiendo como de repente él tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba con intensidad robándole el aliento. Se alejaron unos segundos y después de mirarse a los ojos lo sintió volver a aproximarse hacía ella dispuesto a repetir aquello una vez más a lo que ella en un momento de lucidez se alejó de su campo de alcance mientras tocaba sus labios y lo miraba aterrada y confundida.

\- Nakuru yo...

-Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. Yo... esto... esto no está bien. Tu tienes a Touya y yo... yo no quiero interponerme en eso. Me iré a dormir. Asegúrate de estudiar mucho mañana.- Soltó entre balbuceos, saliendo corriendo de el comedor a la primera oportunidad, dejando a Yukito en el mismo lugar dudando si debía seguirla o no. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

Touya se sentiría terrible al saber lo que acababa de pasar, al saber que en realidad él, que en realidad él estaba enamorado de Nakuru.

-Yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella. Yo le debo lealtad a Touya.- Se repitió a sí mismo a la vez que intentaba despedir aquellos pensamientos y consideraba la manera en que lidiaría con ello. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que iba a hacer y lo peor es que sabía que Yue estaba en la misma posición que él. Por que su corazón... su corazón estaba dividido.

**_\--_**

Al acercarse a la joven de cabello achocolatado pudo distinguir pequeños gimoteos proviniendo de ella, aunque por la posición en la que tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas no podía ver con claridad su rostro. Al llegar volando a la casa había visto aquella figura sobre el techo y supo de inmediato que era ella.

-Nakuru.- Susurró a la vez que tocaba su hombro provocando que ella se pusiera en guardia sorprendida por el repentino toque. Al reconocer la figura esbelta de ojos grises frente a ella, intentó relajar su cuerpo mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado e intentaba secar sus lágrimas con disimulo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yue? Pensé que Yuki se quedaría esta noche en casa de Touya y…

No fue capaz de terminar de hablar pues de repente el guardián la giró sobre si misma y rodeándola con sus brazos la besó con ansiedad, un beso muy similar al que Yuki le había dado la noche anterior. Usó todas sus fuerzas para separarlo de ella y una vez consiguió que la soltara, caminó unos pasos hacía atrás procurando alejarse él. Cayendo del techo al pisar el vacío a pesar de las alertas del guardián.

Intentó transformarse en su contraparte mágica, pero no lo consiguió aún su energía no era suficiente para usar sus poderes y mucho menos para cambiar de identidad. Cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe contra el suelo cuando sintió unos brazos deteniendo su caída. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Yue con ella entre sus brazos depositándola en el suelo con lentitud.

-Te amo.- Lo escuchó decir de repente y se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo siquiera distinguir si había imaginado aquello o en verdad había ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dijiste algo?

-No voy a repetirlo otra vez.- Bufó el guardián a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño casi imperceptiblemente. Haciendo que Nakuru abriera los ojos aún más confundida.

-Tu… tu dijiste que me amabas. Pero… yo… yo pensé que me detestabas. Es decir, he estado aquí varias semanas y no te has transformado ni una vez y yo pensé que…

-Eres molesta, pero no te detesto. De hecho creo... creo que me gusta como eres.

-Pero ustedes tienen a Touya.- Replicó a la vez que recordaba todo lo que había meditado. Todas las razones que tenía para luchar contra aquel sentimiento. - Ustedes le deben la vida y por eso deben…

-Ya eso se acabó. Touya mismo le puso fin. Él… él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. De lo que ambos sentíamos. Así que él entiende…

-No, claro que no Yue.- Replicó a la vez que caminaba de un lado a otro angustiada por lo que le decía el guardián. Le había jurado a Touya que no tenía intenciones de interponerse entre ellos, que jamás le haría daño. Y ahora... era justo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba provocando. - El que te haya dicho eso no significa que esté de acuerdo, no significa que esté feliz. Tal vez te estaba probando, tal vez quería ver que hacías si te daba la libertad de elegir. Y debe sentirse muy mal de que me eligieras, de que echaras a la basura todos esos años juntos.

-Nakuru. Lo sé.- Aseguró a la vez que colocaba sus manos en sus hombros para obligarla a mirarlo. - Conozco a Touya mejor que nadie y sé que aunque afirme lo contrario está sufriendo mucho con esto.

-¿Y por que lo haces entonces?¿Por qué lo lastimas?

-Es que ya no puedo aguantarlo más, ya no puedo contener mis sentimientos. Me he pasado todo este tiempo callando lo que siento por ti para no lastimarlo y ya ves lo que pasó. Esto debía ocurrir tarde o temprano y lo único que estaba haciendo era retrasándolo.

-Pero aún así. No puedo aceptar que hagas esto. - Declaró entre lágrimas mientras retiraba sus manos de sobre ella. -¿Acaso si quiera has preguntado a Yuki lo que piensa? Él jamás le haría esto a Touya, él no sería capaz de irse y dejarlo sufriendo.

-Puedo transformarme en él y así puedes preguntarle.

-No quiero. Lo que quiero es que vuelvas con Touya, que arregles las cosas. Y que dejes a Yuki vivir la vida que tiene, la vida que ha tenido antes de mi, la vida que lo hace feliz. Yo… yo volveré a Inglaterra, ese es mi lugar, no debí haberme ido en un principio de allí, jamás debí haber venido hasta aquí.

Intentó salir corriendo de allí pero fue atraída por Yue que halando su muñeca, volvió a apresarla entre sus brazos y labios, en un roce demandante y lleno de frustración.

-No quiero que te vayas. No dejaré que te vayas.- Lo escuchó decir y levantando la mirada se encontró con los ojos de él mirándola con una calidez similar a la que sentía cuando los ojos de Yukito se posaban en ella. Si no fuera porque seguía viendo su cabello blanco y sus ojos grises juraría que quien le decía aquello y la miraba de esa manera era Yukito.

-Voy a darte una familia. Ya jamás vas a estar sola.- Lo escuchó susurrarle otra vez y sintió como él abordaba su cuello en un beso corto pero electrizante.

En cuestión de segundos sintió como descargas de energía la recorrían entera hasta concentrarse en su vientre y antes de que pudiera siquiera recuperarse de aquello, vio la identidad de Yue desaparecer para convertirse en Yukito, y caer desmayado en su hombro. Intentó sostenerlo para que no callera al suelo y miró con angustia la tez pálida del joven que ahora respiraba con dificultad. Tocó su mejilla con su mano e intentó sentir la presencia mágica de Yue sin éxito.

De hecho, ni siquiera podía sentir a Ruby Moon hablando en su cabeza, más allá de eso el cabello de Yukito estaba salpicado de mechones blancos y podía ver como algunos mechones rosas de su propio pelo caían sobre el rostro de él alternándose con su pelo marrón.

-Oh Yue. ¿Qué hiciste?- Susurró a la vez que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Yukito y pensaba con angustia en el mal presentimiento que tenía de todo eso, en el enorme significado de las palabras de Yue. ¿Una familia? ¿Acaso ella estaba...?

**_\--_**

Y hay está ¿Que les pareció? Se que es un capítulo algo extraño. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño. En resumen según parece el autor intelectual de todo este asunto fue Yue que de alguna forma, consiguió embarazar a Nakuru con un solo beso.¿Exagerado no? Jaja.

Hay una explicación mágica para eso que es más o menos lógica y que se explicará más adelante pero para resumir es lo mismo que le hizo a Touya cuando él le dio sus poderes pero inverso. En vez de extraer el poder de esa manera le entregó una buena parte de su magia y con ella creó una criatura o dos mejor dicho dos. (Si porque son mellizos).

Y Nakuru y Yukito si opusieron cierta resistencia porpor respeto al moreno pero al final sus sentimientos terminaron derrotando su razón.

En fin, esta no es toda la historia. Podría decirse que son los recuerdos de Nakuru acerca de eso. Pero aún falta la versión de Yukito y la de Touya para crear un cuadro completo.

Independientemente de ello está la promesa que en su angustia Nakuru le impuso a Touya. ¿Que será y como afectará eso a nuestro Touya?

Todo esto está muy oscuro. Mi genio dramático no quiere contestar.

Perdonen por no incluir ni un guiño de la trama original pero sinceramente creí que hacerlo dañaria la trama.

En fin. Esperaré ansiosa su opinión.

.

Por cierto bienvenida Cecy Li Carino. Espero te guste esta loca historia que estoy haciendo con mucho amor.

Att: Leah05


	13. Desilusión

_Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo otro capítulo el día de hoy. Pero antes de nada quiero comentarles una idea de algo que quería hacer desde el principio de la historia, y es cambiar la portada en la mayoría de los capítulos dependiendo de el tema a tratarse, por ejemplo el de hoy da una imagen más o menos del final del capítulo o mejor dicho la apariencia de Tomoyo al final del capitulo. Como no soy dibujante, obviamente serán imágenes tomadas de Internet así que en ocasiones no serán exactamente los mismos personajes aunque procuraré que sean lo más parecidos posibles, eso les servirá como preludio y abrirá un poco su apetito si les gusta la idea me avisan._

_Ya dicho esto los dejo con la lectura. _

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 13: Desilusión_**

-¿Touya?- Escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas y no pudo sino que sentir un gran alivio al reconocer la voz de Yukito.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y lo vio a punto de caer al suelo víctima de un nuevo desmayo así que acercándose lo sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño. Miró su rostro y observó como sus ojos avellanas se abrían unos segundos después y lo miraban llenos de confusión, comprobando así la ausencia de esa sensación que normalmente lo invadía cada vez que se encontraba con aquellos luceros que ahora si bien brillaban con intensidad no lo hacían llenos de amor si no de un profundo remordimiento.

-Nakuru no está aquí. Regresó a Inglaterra.- Explicó leyendo sus pensamientos, notando como sus ojos ahora se llenaban de preocupación y pesar, como si le preocupara pensar que ella hubiera regresado sola en su estado y a la vez sintiera pesar de que su interés por el bienestar de la guardiana fuera tan evidente que no pudiera esconderlo de él.

-No te angusties. A llegado bien, ya está en su casa.- Destacó de manera conciliadora a la vez que lo ayudaba a incorporarse mientras evitaba su mirada. -El que aún no estás bien eres tú, así que lo mejor es que vuelvas a recostarte, la cena estará lista en unos minutos. ¿Puedes regresar solo?

-Si... gracias.- Lo escuchó murmurar y apoyándose en la pared para evitar un nuevo desplome lo observó volver sobre sus pasos con lentitud sin decir nada más. No sólo era la manera en que lo miraba, en realidad todo en él había cambiado. La expresión de su rostro, su contextura física, el color de su pelo, era casi como tener frente a él a una persona totalmente distinta y a la vez conocida.

\--

-Ten cuidado. Está algo caliente.- Le señaló a la vez que lo veía llevar el primer bocado a su boca. Aún no había dicho nada a parte de uno u otro monosílabo, de hecho ni siquiera lo había mirado al rostro. Según parecía durante el tiempo en que estuvo a solas en aquella habitación sus pensamientos se habían puesto en orden y había recordado lo ocurrido.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue Nakuru?- Lo escuchó preguntar por fin sin levantar la vista del plato.

-Cinco días.

-¡Cinco días! ¿He estado dormido desde entonces?

-Así es.- Confirmó mientras continuaba observándolo mientras comía.- Tuviste suerte de al menos despertar. Si tu energía se hubiera quedado en cero la historia sería diferente.

Yukito comenzó a atragantarse con la comida al escucharlo decir aquello. ¿Como sabía que había perdido tanta energía?

-Touya ¿Acaso tu...?

-¿Si se lo que pasó? Así es.- Confirmó mientras le extendía un vaso con agua y sentía sus ojos posados en él con inusitado interés y terror. - Nakuru me contó lo ocurrido o mejor dicho me dio una explicación bastante confusa de ello, pero luego el tal Eriol me explicó los demás detalles por teléfono.

-Touya lo siento. En realidad yo...

-No te molestes en darme explicaciones.- Solicitó con serenidad mientras se disponía a retirar el plato de su mano y colocarlo en la bandeja a su lado. -Si posees los recuerdos de Yue, que es obvio que si por la cara que tienes, sabrás que antes de lo ocurrido todo quedó más que claro entre nosotros. Así que tanto tú como él eran libres de hacer con su vida lo que creyeran más adecuado. Y por tanto yo respeto la decisión que tomaron.

-Aún así... nuestra conducta fue desleal Touya.-Murmuró mientras apretaba los puños sobre la cobija y su voz sonaba llena de pesar.- Lo mínimo que merecías era algo más de respeto a el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero yo mostré debilidad, me dejé llevar por mis emociones, tomé decisiones apresuradas, no pensé en como te sentirías, y eso fue...

El moreno llevó sus dedos hasta su frente dándole un golpe con la presión de su pulgar y su índice que provocó que su piel enrojeciera de inmediato y el no tuviera otra opción que llevar su mano hasta su frente intentado calmar el dolor que ahora sentía en esa parte mientras lo miraba algo confundido, notando como el moreno entornaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-Pensé que sus personalidades se habían fusionado, no que Yue había tomado control de tu cuerpo. Sabes que lo que más odio en el mundo es sentir que los demás me tienen lástima. Si en serio te interesa lo que siento entonces asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Ya no puedes hacer las cosas sólo para no lastimarme. -Dibujó una sonrisa mientras relajaba sus facciones y lo miraba algo divertido al imaginar cómo sería su vida a partir de allí, ahora que ya no estaría más solo y que tendría personas a las cuales en serio considerar su familia. - Después de todo... ahora tienes otros en los cuales pensar y que en serio dependen de ti.

-Otros... en los cuales pensar...- Balbuceó mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa ante la posibilidad que planteaba la observación del moreno.- Quieres decir que... ¿funcionó? Yo... ¿tendré un hijo?

-Así es, serás padre. Un padre mandilón y consentidor por cierto. Aunque si te sale con la personalidad de su madre terminarás queriendo salir corriendo.- Comentó con su acostumbrado tono burlón mientras se encogía de hombros y provocaba que Yukito riera levemente haciéndolo sentir complacido de que aquella atmósfera tan tensa se hubiera disipado un poco.

\- En fin. -Se puso de pie mientras se estiraba y se proponía a salir de la habitación con la bandeja en mano.- vendré durante los próximos días a ver como sigues. Cuando te recuperes lo suficiente podrás viajar y quedarte en Inglaterra hasta el parto. Luego podrán mudarse aquí de nuevo e iniciar una nueva vida.

-Touya...

-¿Si?- Indagó girando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo notando como de tener los ojos llenos de ilusión ahora parecía severamente conflictuado.

-Se que tal vez lo que pido es demasiado, pero... seguiremos siendo amigos ¿No es así?

-Así es. Necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte cuando la escandalosa te esté volviendo loco.- Confirmó mientras se daba la vuelta y levantaba su mano libre en señal de despedida. - Por cierto... ella no ha dejado de llamar para saber si ya despertaste. Deberías llamarla. Deben tener mucho de lo que hablar. ¡Ah! Una cosa más... si papá o Sakura preguntan diles que habíamos terminado hace varios meses y que no le habíamos dicho nada para no preocuparlos. No quiero tener que darles demasiadas explicaciones.- Solicitó mientras permanecía de espaldas y salía de la habitación tan pronto lo escuchó decirle que estaba bien.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta mientras todo continuaba en silencio unos segundos y luego lo escuchaba susurrar un "Hola Nakuru" al teléfono seguido de un "también te he extrañado", no podía describir con exactitud lo que aquello lo hacía sentir pero solo sabía que no deseaba seguir escuchando.

Escuchó a su mente repetirle aquel consejo que rondaba su cabeza y que le había dado cierta jovencita que tenía tiempo que no veía, y se obligó a sonreír y pensar positivo.

-"Si tú estás feliz yo también debo estarlo"- Murmuró para sus adentros y después de dejar salir un suspiro salió de la residencia dispuesto a dejar sus sentimientos varados en aquella casa junto con Yukito.

\--

Abrió los ojos desconcertado mientras sentía la luz del sol golpear su rostro de manera indiscriminada e intentaba evitar su brillo colocando su mano delante de su cara mientras aquel molesto sonido retumbaba en su cabeza. Extendió la mano para alcanzar y silenciar al responsable y entonces se dio cuenta de que se hallaba tendido horizontalmente sobre la cama y por tanto su bullicioso amigo estaba varios centímetros fuera de su alcance. Se incorporó de mala gana y acercándose a la cabecera de su cama presionó el botón del despertador, sentándose posteriormente en el borde del colchón mientras masajeaba su cuello y trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos y despertar su aún somnolienta mente.

-Me he quedado dormido. – Murmuró al detallar su reflejo en el espejo y verse aún cubierto con la ropa del día anterior y sentir su estómago rugiendo por la falta de alimento. Sin darse cuenta había caído presa del sueño y había estado soñando con el pasado no tan lejano.

Escuchó otro nuevo sonido llenando la habitación y al dirigir su vista hasta su teléfono que se hallaba tendido a un lado de la cama pudo ver la pantalla encendida y el nombre de su jefa escrito en ella. Ella jamás lo llamaba tan temprano a menos que tuvieran algo urgente que tratar así que su llamada debía ser por algo que no podía esperar.

-Buen día Señora Daudoji. ¿Qué necesita?- Saludo algo somnoliento aún sin poder evitar abrir los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación al escuchar a su jefa explicar las razones de su llamada.

-¿Me escuchas Kinomoto?

-Eh... si. No se preocupe por nada, enfóquese en mejorar. Debo prepararme. Adiós.- Murmuró y después de colgar se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono mientras permanecía inerte y pensaba en todo lo que implicaba lo que su jefa acababa de decirle, notando como los bordes azules de aquel listón que aún tenía atado a la muñeca se extendían sobre la pantalla como recordatorio silente de que esta vez no podría escapar de aquel tema que había intentado evitar por la incapacidad que sentía de abordarlo.

-Hoy será un día muy largo.- Soltó en medio de un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y procuraba alistarse sabiendo que con lo tarde que era no tenia tiempo de quejarse de su suerte y menos de huir de su destino.

\--

-Bueno papá ya me voy a la universidad.- Anunció la castaña mientras daba un beso a su padre y tomaba su almuerzo de sobre la mesa, notando con extrañeza que el plato de Touya aún estaba encima de la misma. - ¿Mi hermano no ha bajado aún?

-No hija. Acaba de despertar hace unos 15 minutos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si Touya jamás se levanta tarde!-Exclamó sorprendida mientras pensaba en que pocas veces en su vida lo había visto pasarse de hora en la cama, de hecho si algo siempre le reprochaba era el hecho de que a ella siempre se le pegaban las cobijas.

-Él ha tenido unos días algo complicados así que es natural que tenga mucho sueño.- Explicó su padre mientras terminaba de ponerlos trastos en el lavavajillas y luego dirigía la mirada hacia ella que de repente se veía preocupada

-No te preocupes. El que esté durmiendo es una buena señal, después de todo significa que está lo suficientemente calmado como para conciliar el sueño. Además ustedes lograron arreglar sus asuntos. ¿No es así?

-Si. Ya estamos bien.- Confirmó con alegría mientras recordaba su conversación del día anterior. Su hermano había sido muy sincero y en serio lo sentía mucho más calmado. Así que sin lugar a dudas su padre tenia razón y no debía preocuparse por él, al menos no por ese tema.

-Papá… ¿Crees que ya esté mejor con lo de Yukito?- Indagó mientras bajaba la mirada y pensaba en que no fue capaz de preguntarle aquello al moreno de manera directa. Lo había pensado muchas veces pero al verlo tan relajado simplemente no quiso arriesgarse a arruinar su buen humor con un tema incómodo para él.

-Creo que si. Aunque sabes que tu hermano no habla mucho de sus cosas.

-Lo sé. ¡Me enoja tanto que sea así!.- Bufó mientras inflaba los cachetes y cruzaba los brazos. Medio mundo sabía que era más fácil encontrar agua en un desierto que sacarle información a Touya. Era imposible saber que pensaba o que sentía simplemente era una tumba, como cierta amatista que ella conocía y que tenía amenazada.

-Es natural. Tu eres muy abierta con tus sentimientos y siempre hablas con los demás acerca de lo que te preocupa. Pero hay otros que prefieren callar para no angustiar a sus seres queridos. Y eso no es necesariamente malo.

-Si. Pero esas personas tienen que lidiar con las cosas solos y al final cargan con todo ese sufrimiento porque no dejan que nadie los ayude con él. El y Tomy están cortados con la misma tijera. Aunque…- Sus facciones se relajaron a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento. -Tomoyo me contó algo que ocurrió en estos días… y yo creo que ahora ellos dos son buenos amigos. Y se toman tanta confianza como para apoyarse uno al otro, yo en serio me sentiría más tranquila. Sería matar dos pájaros silenciosos y testarudos de un solo tiro.

-Eso suena muy interesante.- Comentó el señor con un brillo travieso en los ojos. - ¿Me contarías exactamente lo que hizo...?

-Buenos días.- Escucharon resonar en el comedor y no pudieron sino que voltear la cabeza con lentitud esperando que el señor "todo lo escucho" no hubiera oído su conversación. Quedándose sorprendidos al verlo pasarlos de largo y entrar a la cocina buscando algunas cosas en la alacena, evidencia de que sus oídos biónicos no estaban funcionando ese día.

-Bu... buen día hermano. Has dormido bastante.- Comentó una castaña pálida como un papel respirando aliviada al verlo voltearse y mirarla con toda la calma del mundo.

-Si. Tanto juntarme con el monstruo me ha contagiado su sueño eterno.

La cara de la castaña se deformó borrando su sonrisa y convirtiéndola en un mohín. -¡Ya yo no duermo tanto!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que fueron todos esos ronquidos que oía a través de la pared?

-¡Hermano!

-Chicos, chicos. Ambos están bastante tarde, ¿no creen?- Comentó el señor entre divertido y aliviado al notar que todo volvía a la normalidad en su hogar. La castaña miró el reloj de la cocina y comprobó las palabras de su padre. Se entretuvo tanto hablando que había olvidado la hora.

-Tienes razón. Te amo papá. Y hermano…- Pensó unos segundos antes de continuar. Quería decirle lo mismo que a su padre, pero, eso el ya lo sabía y a su hermano jamás le gustaron esos derroches de palabras, así que sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua y salir corriendo de el comedor, mientras su padre reía y el moreno comentaba algo acerca de los groseros que eran los monstruos.

Tan pronto la castaña abandonó la casa, la tez del moreno volvió a ponerse seria y más allá de eso parecía mostrar una gran preocupación. Tomó algunas frutas de la mesa y el almuerzo y levantando la mano se dispuso a despedirse de su padre.

-¿No desayunaras hijo?

-No. Estoy muy tarde y Sonomi no irá a trabajar hoy.

-¿Un resfriado?

-Eso parece.

-Ya veo. Hoy tendrás mucho trabajo entonces si te harás cargo de todo tu solo.

-No estaré solo…- Murmuró en medio de un suspiro inconsciente mientras pensaba en que aquello era justo lo que le preocupaba. Sonomi se había asegurado de enviar a alguien para que lo asistiera en su ausencia y envió a la última persona que deseaba ver en su estado de confusión mental. - Ella envío a Tomoyo.- Soltó casi en un lamento mientas atravesaba la puerta ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre que lo había seguido hasta el recibidor y que ahora quería saber con aún más razón que rayos había pasado entre él y la amatista en su ausencia. Cayendo en cuenta de repente en algo que notó inmediatamente el moreno ingresó a la cocina y que con tanta prisa había olvidado decirle.

-¡Espera hijo!… Olvidaste cepillarte el pelo.- Murmuró sabiendo que ya el moreno no lo escucharía. Su hijo jamás olvidaba nada, a menos que estuviera muy perturbado o muy nervioso.

Era obvio que él estaba afectado por ambas cosas pero más allá de eso se atrevería a afirmar que sus sospechas desde que regresó eran ciertas. Aunque tomando en cuenta lo que ocurrió la última vez que planteó esa posibilidad lo mejor era seguir reuniendo pruebas antes de lanzar su interrogatorio para no cometer otra vez el mismo error. Después de todo aun cargaba con el remordimiento de el mal que le causó a Tomoyo por ser demasiado apresurado. Esa vez sin lugar a dudas no cometería la misma equivocación.

\--

-Que bueno que llegaste hijo. ¿Que tal te fue en la práctica?- Indagó mientras veía a Touya descalzarse frente a la puerta recibiendo un escueto bien que no dejaba lugar a más preguntas.

Su hijo jamás fue el chico más hablador del planeta pero el escaso vocabulario que usaba desde hacía unos meses no hacía más que confirmarle lo que ya sabía. Su hijo estaba enamorado una vez más y como había pasado en la ocasión anterior cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, en esos momentos se hallaba en un debate mental en el que intentaba decidir que hacer con sus emociones. Había estado esperando encontrar alguna pista acerca de la persona que tenia a su hijo tan perturbado y ahora estaba casi seguro de que la había encontrado, y no podía negar que al tratar y ver a aquella persona sentía que ya por fin su hijo se estaba encaminando por el camino adecuado, su sexto sentido se lo decía y ya solo le quedaba comprobarlo.

-Sabes, Sakura trajo una amiga a casa hoy, están arriba estudiando. Es la primera vez que viene aquí.

-¿Ah si? ¿Alguna niña nueva de la escuela?

-No, dijo que llevan unos meses estudiando juntas pero que a su madre no le gusta que salga de casa sin compañía y por eso no había aceptado la invitación de Sakura antes. De hecho Sakura dijo que tu ya la conoces. Creo que se llama Tomoyo.

El señor pudo notar como el moreno se tensaba al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si. Es la niña que te dije, la que vive en la casa de los Amamiya.-Señaló mientras fruncía el ceño y recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta de ello, notando como su padre abría los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella increíble coincidencia.

-¿En serio? ¿Es la hija de Sonomi?

-Eso parece.

-Ya veo.-Murmuró al considerar lo que aquello implicaba, ese dato complicaba las cosas bastante. Vio a Touya disponerse a subir las escaleras para perderse en su cuarto, y sintiendo que no quería terminar aquella conversación sin concluir lo llamó inmediatamente lo vio subir el segundo escalón. -Sabes hijo, no se si es un buen momento para hablar sobre ello pero últimamente te he sentido algo extraño.

-¿Extraño? ¿A que te refieres?- Indagó el moreno tensándose nuevamente sin poder evitar que su rostro mostrara un notable nerviosismo. Él podía intentar fingir todo lo que quisiera pero su padre siempre sabía como darle al clavo cuando necesitaba que le diera información.

-Hijo te conozco bien, y se cuando algo te perturba, y estoy seguro de que desde hace unos meses hay alguien que está perturbando tu corazón. Y exactamente eso concuerda con el tiempo en que Sakura conoció a esta nueva niña, así que tengo la ligera sospecha de que…

-¡¿No creerás en verdad que me gusta esa niña?!- Exclamó sin disimular su molestia por el simple hecho de que su padre insinuara aquello. - ¡Por Dios padre! No sólo compartimos la misma maldita sangre sino que tiene nueve años. ¡Es de la edad de Sakura!

-Es cierto. Pero no siempre has sabido que son parientes y más allá de su edad es una niña muy madura. Y bueno si hablamos de diferencias yo le llevaba a tu madre mucho más de lo que tu le llevas a ella. Así que no es tan descabellado como suena.

-Escucha papá. No me gusta esa niña ¿de acuerdo? No podrías estar más lejos de la realidad. Es descendiente de las personas que abandonaron a mamá, lo único que siento hacía ella es una terrible desconfianza y lo sabes.

-Justo por eso es que lo pienso.- Aseguró mientras caminaba hacia él y colocaba su mano en su hombro.- Touya, puedo percibir que más que enojo o desconfianza sientes una gran decepción. Te decepcionó saber que no puedes relacionarte con ella con libertad. Que tus sentimientos hacía tu madre y tu desagrado por esa parte de tu familia sean un obstáculo en tus sentimientos, por que sé que en realidad tú…

-¡Papá no trates de leer mi mente!- Gritó mientras quitaba la mano de su padre de sobre él y lucía cada vez más irritado. -No sabes nada acerca de lo que en verdad siento. La única razón por la que permito que ella sea amiga de Sakura es porque tu me pediste que no interfiera, porque me dijiste que dos niñas no tenían porque pagar los errores de los adultos. Pero no confío en ella, no le tengo cariño, ni como conocida, ni como prima ni mucho menos como... como chica. No siento nada por ella y jamás lo sentiré.

-Pero estoy seguro de que estas enamorado hijo.- Aseguró con calma mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- Últimamente olvidas las cosas, pareces molesto sin explicación aparente, te sonrojas de la nada y hasta pareces tener mucho más interés en ir a la escuela. La última vez que estabas así te gustaba Kaho.

-¡De acuerdo! Si, lo admito. Hay alguien que me gusta. Pero te juro por Dios que preferiría mil veces que fuera la niña esa y no la persona que es. Su voz sonaba tan llena de angustia e incertidumbre que no pudo menos que alarmar a su padre. Definitivamente lo que pasaba en el corazón de su hijo debía ser demasiado grande, solo eso explicaría sus palabras y reacciones.

-Hijo… ¿porque dices eso? ¿Es una maestra?

-No papá, es peor que eso.- Alborotó su cabello con desesperación al afirmar aquello. Era peor... claro que era peor. Lo de Kaho no era nada comparado con aquello.

-¿Peor?¿Quien es la persona que te gusta Touya?- El moreno apretó sus puños mientras desviaba la mirada e intentaba pensar en la manera de decir aquello. ¿Qué pensaría su padre ahora que lo supiera? Acaso pensaría que estaba defectuoso, que se había vuelto loco o peor aún se avergonzaría de él.

-Hijo…- Llevó su mirada hasta su padre al escuchar su susurro y notó como sus ojos avellanas brillaban llenos de angustia y la sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido, si su padre no estaba sonriendo era porque él en serio había conseguido angustiarlo. Tomó aire mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y sentía repudio hacía si mismo. No entendía como pudo caer tan bajo, como pudo permitir que aquello pasara, que aquello llegara a su corazón.

-Es Yukito.- Soltó como si aquella palabra quemara sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver la mirada llena de terror que seguramente su padre debía tener al escuchar aquello.

-¡¿Yukito?! ¿Tu compañero de clases? Pero él es…

-Un chico también. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! - Gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación incapaz de comprenderse a sí mismo.- No sé como demonios pasó, yo… yo no soy de ese tipo de personas papá, estoy seguro de eso. Pero aún así… aunque me parece la idea más espantosa que jamás me ha pasado por la mente, no soy capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Y eso es muy frustrante, yo… yo no quiero sentir esto.

-Tranquilo hijo.- Susurró mientras detenía sus pasos y volvía a colocar sus manos en sus hombros acariciando su mejilla para tratar de infundirle algo de tranquilidad, ocultando el terror que le provocaba pensar en lo que su hijo acababa de decir, y es que aquello implicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas para asimilarlas en ese instante. - Es natural que ha tu edad pases por muchas cosas confusas. Yukito es una persona muy agradable así que es natural que le tengas cariño, de hecho puede ser que lo quieras tanto como quieres a Sakura.

-Papá…- Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse de la frustración. - Se bien lo que siento por Sakura y esto no es como eso. Él en serio…-desvió la mirada una vez más, por más que supiera que era cierto decirlo aun era demasiado difícil. - Él en serio me gusta.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres hablar de eso con más calma?- Indagó el señor intentando mostrarse lo más calmado posible.

No importaba cuanto le costara asimilar aquello no quería que su hijo se sintiera juzgado, no es que fuera homofóbico o algo así, pero su idea de como debía ser el futuro de sus hijos no era precisamente estar unidos a una persona con la que jamás podrían formar una familia real, por la que además tendrían que afrontar el rechazo de una parte de la sociedad. Él sabía bien lo que era ser juzgado por tus sentimientos, ser visto con recelo por tus decisiones, no quería eso en el futuro de sus hijos, pero tampoco deseaba que ellos sintieran que tenían que guardarse las cosas ellos solos. Siempre los apoyaría, sin importar lo descabellado que fuera lo que le plantearan.

-No, ahora solo quiero descansar.- Murmuró el moreno mientras masajeaba su cuello e intentaba serenarse de alguna manera. -Tal vez cuando me sienta mejor.

-Bien. Seguramente tienes algo de hambre así que prepararé algo para ti.

-Gracias Papá.

El moreno dejó salir un suspiro mientras detenía sus pasos. Sabía que se había pasado de la raya con sus reacciones de hace un segundo pero para su desgracia había momentos en que no podía controlar sus reacciones y solo explotaba diciendo sandeces y cosas que en verdad no sentía.

\- Disculpa papá por todo lo que dije... esto en serio me tiene muy descolocado.

-Está bien. No te preocupes hijo. Lo observó más tranquilo mientras se perdía en las escaleras y solo entonces fue capaz de escuchar pequeños sollozos proviniendo de la sala. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de repente al pensar que tal vez Sakura estuviera por ahí y hubiera escuchado aquella conversación, y es que en ella si había notado que sentía atracción por el mismo chico que su hijo afirmaba gustarle y que por alguna razón le agradó tan pronto lo vio, así que tal vez escuchar todo aquello la había confundido y lastimado.

Caminó con lentitud hacía allí y al mirar en dirección a la cocina palideció al ver apoyada contra la pared a una delgada y nívea niña de cabello azabache, que temblaba sin parar mientras sollozaba y mantenía la cabeza baja.

Ella era la peor persona posible que podía escuchar aquella conversación, aún peor que Sakura, y es que su hijo había dicho muchas cosas horribles guiado por su frustración. Sabía que él no sentía realmente todo eso, que solo estaba hablando de manera desatinada por el estado de confusión y angustia en el que estaba, pero ella... ella jamás podría entender aquello, sobre todo por que era obvio que a ella... a ella si le gustaba su hijo, lo notó desde el primer momento en que mencionó su nombre frente a ella y por tanto aquello debió dolerle inconmensurablemente.

-Pequeña Tomoyo… - Susurró mientras tocaba su cabeza e intentaba llamar su atención viendo como, después de balbucear un lo siento, salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejando detrás la mochila de Sakura que según parecía era lo que había bajado a recoger.

Pensó en seguir tras ella pero en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de hallar una forma de ayudarla, en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo, ni como ayudarse a sí mismo y es que lidiar con tantas cosas complicadas él solo era demasiado difícil. Y es que con cada año que pasaba las cosas en su familia se complicaban cada vez más y dado que sus hijos continuaban creciendo aquello no parecía ir a mejorar.

\--

La amatista se puso de pie frente al espejo sin poder evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo al examinar el atuendo que había elegido para ese día.

Alisó un poco la falda azul marino que se ceñía a su cintura y se iba ensanchando mientras bajaba hasta sus rodillas y comprobando su buena apariencia, ató el pequeño listón del mismo color que su blusa de lino blanco tenía como adorno en el cuello y vigiló que los bordes inferiores de la misma se ocultaran debajo de la fina pretina que enmarcaba su delgado vientre. Una vez listo su atuendo tomó asiento en el pequeño taburete a su lado y comenzó a colocar sobre su rostro una fina y casi imperceptible capa de maquillaje, delineando sus ojos y colocando un poco de labial rosa pastel sobre sus delgados labios. Coloreó ligeramente sus mejillas como toque final y una vez comprobó que todo su maquillaje estuviera completo comenzó a cepillar su pelo dejando que cayera sobre su silueta con libertad.

Dejó que su vista vagara entre todos los adornos de pelo que tenía, buscando cual seria el más adecuado para ese día y no pudo evitar posar su vista en su última adquisición, el broche que había recibido como obsequio hacia dos escasos días, agitando con vehemencia su cabeza tratando de despedir los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

No importaba cuanto se repitiera que no debía pensar más en ello, cuanto intentara enfocarse en otra cosa, aquello volvía a su mente con una intensidad desconcertante de un modo tan vivido que casi lo sentía frente a ella, que casi podía sentir sus ojos marrones mirándola con aquella intensidad que solo ellos poseían y que aceleraba sus latidos. Y ahora como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en la que pensar, por las cuales suspirar como una estúpida colegiala, tenía a su mente repitiéndole las palabras que él había dicho el día anterior, la espontánea y desconcertante observación que el había hecho y que consiguió teñirla de colores que jamás pensó que podía adoptar su rostro, lo sabía porque en esos momentos justo parecía un arcoíris y lo peor es que sabía que él había notado su sonrojo, sabía que él estaba consciente de su infantil reacción, después de todo se había sentido tan incómodo que no volvió a decirle ni una palabra, y es que estaba más que claro, solo se trataba de una de sus bromas, de un comentario sarcástico para molestarla y aligerar el momento y que ella había malinterpretado por el estado de agitación emocional que tenia en esos instantes y que había revivido las cenizas de aquellos sentimientos que eran más antiguos que su propia vocación de celestina.

A pesar de haber pasado algo más de una década de aquello, aún recordaba el sentimiento que la invadió aquel primer día de escuela que tuvo cuando ella y su madre volvieron a vivir en Tomoeda. No poseía recuerdos de cuando se mudaron la primera vez pues apenas tenía unos tres años de edad, pero sabía que vivieron allí un tiempo antes de mudarse a América y solo regresar en algunas vacaciones.

Caminaba hacia la salida de la mano de su nueva amiga, la niña de pelo castaño y ojos esmeraldas que estaba sentada a su lado en la clase y que con amabilidad le había regalado un borrador al ver que había olvidado el suyo, y que mas allá de eso había eliminado con su sonrisa aquellos nervios que tenía por estar por primera vez en la vida en una escuela con otros niños.

Estaba ofuscada en la conversación que tenia con ella cuando de repente la escuchó vociferar un "hermano" mientras agitaba la mano y empezaba a acelerar el paso.

Llevó su mirada hasta aquel lugar que su amiga estaba viendo y casi sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a la figura de tez bronceada, ojos marrones y cabello achocolatado que esperaba en la entrada montado en una bici con el uniforme de preparatoria.

Habían pasado dos años desde su primer encuentro, desde el día en que se prometieron volver a verse y recordarse uno del otro, pero salvo el que estuviera un poco más alto de lo que lo recordaba nada en él había cambiado, aquella tenue pero dulce sonrisa adornaba sus labios y sus ojos marrones las miraban con curiosidad y algo de asombro.

Lo sintió recorrerla con la mirada como si intentara reconocerla, como si su mente le gritara que ya la había visto y su corazón ahora comenzó a latir con ímpetu, con ansiedad.

¿Acaso el destino había unido sus caminos a propósito?¿Acaso su encuentro, el que hubiera conocido a su hermana desde el primer día de clases, todo era parte de el camino que el destino trazaba para ellos y tal vez como había leído en uno de los libros que habían en su hogar sus hilos del destino estaban unidos inevitablemente?

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra en un buen rato una vez estuvieron frente a frente, ambos se miraban fijamente de manera inconsciente mientras Sakura hacia las presentaciones y entonces supo que él se llamaba Touya, tenía dieciséis años e iba en sexto grado de preparatoria, y él supo que ella se llamaba Tomoyo, tenía nueve años e iba en tercer grado de primaria. Él abrió la boca por fin para hacer la pregunta obligada el "¿No nos habíamos visto antes?" que ella tanto esperaba, cuando un chico de lentes, pelo gris y ojos avellanas se acercó vociferando un "¡Kinomoto!" que hizo que el moreno se tensara y volviera su mirada con lentitud mientras Sakura se sonrojaba al instante con solo verlo.

Alternó su mirada en cada uno de los tres, uno con una sonrisa que parecía ser eterna, una Sakura que no podía estar más nerviosa y roja y un Touya que parecía incapaz de decir nada o de decidir a quien mirar. Mientras una extraña tensión invisible llenaba el ambiente.

-¿Quienes son estas dos niñas Kinomoto?- Escuchó decir por fin al nuevo chico mientras las miraba a ambas con curiosidad en especial a Sakura y el moreno permanecía en silencio sin abandonar su sonrojo y lo veía colocar una mano en la cabeza de Sakura mientras sonreía y la miraba de reojo a ella también. - Ambas son muy lindas.

-Yo... yo soy la hermana de Touya, Sakura y ella es mi amiga Tomoyo.- Balbuceó su amiga tiñéndose de un carmín similar al del moreno pero más evidente por que su piel era un poco más clara.

-¿Sakura?¿Tomoyo? Un placer conocerlas. Yo soy Tsukishiro Yukito y soy compañero de Kinomoto. Hoy es mi primer día de escuela.

Tsukishiro Yukito, aún recordaba que le pareció una buena persona tan pronto lo vio y le caía bien pero aún no podía evitar notar que cada vez que el aparecía Touya olvidaba lo que sea que estaba haciendo o diciendo y que al final, por más que intentarán tener aquella conversación acerca de el hecho de que ya se conocían, él aparecía y los interrumpía, casi como si lo hiciera de manera premeditada.

Eso continuó ocurriendo por casi dos meses hasta que un día Sakura estaba enferma y mientras regresaba de la escuela Touya la encontró y se ofreció a llevarla, habían estado hablando todo el camino y justo cuando iban a hablar de tema aquel llegaron a su casa y al señalarle la puerta a Touya, el moreno palideció y luego frunció el ceño mientras la invitaba a entrar ya a su casa.

Desde entonces estuvo tan extraño con ella, ya no intentaba acercársele, ni conversar, ya ni siquiera le sonreía o la miraba con curiosidad, de repente se volvió frío y malhumorado y lo peor es que no sabia porque.

No lo sabía hasta ese día.

Hasta aquel día en que se quedó a estudiar en su casa, hasta que por accidente escuchó aquella conversación entre él y su padre, en que se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Yukito y que ella no era para él más la niña que pertenecía a la familia que él aborrecía.

El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue tan intenso y desconcertante para su pequeño cuerpo que recordaba que por unos instantes perdió la noción de la realidad, no fue hasta que sintió a Fujitaka tocarla que consiguió reaccionar y entonces incapaz de dar alguna explicación balbuceó una disculpa y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga.

Había estado llorando sin parar desde entonces, y sin saber como consolarla Sakura la había abrazado y le había dicho que la quería mucho y que no quería que estuviera triste. Jamás le dijo a Sakura el porque de su tristeza y ella jamás insistió en saberlo, y es que como explicarle que sufría de amor por su hermano, que recién se había enterado era su familiar así como ella. Aun así desde ese día tomó una resolución, aprendería a amar sin aferrarse a las cosas, sin ilusionarse con algo que jamás pasaría, callaría sus sentimientos y no dejaría que aquello se hiciera evidente, aprendería a ser feliz con la felicidad de su ser querido y a devolver amor a quien le mostrara amor.

Al final terminó hallando consuelo en volcarse en Sakura, en devolverle de forma tangible la manera en como ella le demostraba bondad, en como ella siempre estaba ahí para ella, en como le sonreía con tanto cariño y simpatía mientras el moreno evitaba estar cerca de ella al mayor grado posible. Había algo en la sonrisa de Sakura, en sus palabras, en la manera en que la miraba que curaba su alma, que la hacía sentir feliz, que la ayudaba a olvidar el pasado, y para ella eso no podía ser nada más que amor, y es que si Touya podía amar a un chico ¿que tan descabellado podía ser que ella amara a una chica?

Antes de darse cuenta consiguió dejar de sonrojarse frente a él. Dejó de esperar que él se acercara a ella y por tanto creyó que ya había olvidado aquel sentimiento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso jamás pasó. Era obvio que jamás lo había superado realmente, solo se había conformado con su incapacidad de llamar su atención y de recibir su cariño y había enterrado en su corazón todos esos sentimientos, cubriéndolos con aquella fachada sonriente y gentil que se había convertido en su escudo, en su muro protector.

Había pasado tanto tiempo guardando aquello en su corazón que ahora su cuerpo explotaba con cada mínimo gesto suyo. Y eso, eso debía acabar. A partir de ese día volvería a cubrirse con su coraza, volvería a ocultar sus sentimientos tras una gentil sonrisa, volvería a fingir que todo estaba en orden dentro de ella, que no se estaba volviendo loca con aquel circo de emociones que intentaba manejar y que le surgían cada vez que él llegaba a su cabeza. Ese día sería la chica serena y educada que sonreía sin importar que, y cuando volviera a América ni siquiera recordaría aquel sentimiento.

Todo volvería a ser como antes, como cuando ese sentimiento estaba encerrado dentro de si, porque sabía que tal y como él había asegurado, Touya jamás sentiría nada más que simpatía por ella y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Limpió con algo de aspereza las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de manera traicionera por aquellos crudos recuerdos y agradeció profundamente el hecho de que su maquillaje fuera a prueba de todo. Dibujó su mejor sonrisa en sus labios, colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja como único cambio a su peinado y tomando su bolso se dispuso a salir de la habitación mientras repetía una y otra vez el mantra de su querida amiga para confirmar a su mente que ese día conseguiría mantener la calma sin importar lo que el moreno hiciera o dijera, si, ese día sería la Tomoyo de siempre y encontraría una forma inteligente de evadir aquel tema que no sabia aún como explicar.

Si, definitivamente pasara lo que pasara. Todo estaría bien.

\--

Y aquí está el capítulo. Se que digo eso siempre pero en serio este fue muy intenso. Conocimos parte de el pasado de esos dos y porque cada uno cree que algún sentimiento entre ellos es imposible.

Casi quise ponerme a llorar mientras escribía acerca de los sentimientos de Tomoyo y como se sintió con todo lo que escuchó de la boca del moreno, y es que confieso que una vez a mi me pasó lo mismo pero no tan literal. En mi caso escuché lo que cierto chico que me gustaba pensaba de mi y a la vez que le gustaba otra chica, todo de boca de una persona cercana y el mismo día, y bueno en ese momento pensé que me iba a morir de dolor.

Entonces pensar en alguien que pase por lo mismo pero que escuché todo eso de la boca de la mismísima persona que le gusta, eso, y más para una niña tan pequeña debe ser indescriptible.

En fin Fujitaka sabe muchas cosas y notó los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia Touya desde el primer día en que la vio, pero según Touya se equivocó con respecto a él y sus sentimientos hacía ella. No se a ustedes pero a mi parece que hay gato encerrado en ese asunto. XD.

Les pido disculpas si la confesión de Touya a su padre sonó tal vez algo homofóbica, pero quise hacerlo de manera realista, quise mostrar el grado de frustración y desconcierto que podría sentir un adolescente que descubre que le gusta alguien de su mismo sexo, como he dicho antes yo no apruebo este tipo de relaciones aunque respeto a quienes si lo hacen y procuro tratar con dignidad a todos sin importar sus creencias o preferencias, pero es lo que sucedería a mi entender,

yo me volvería loca y se me haría difícil hasta decirlo.

En fin ya vimos que pasó antes de la historia que ya conocemos y el cuadrado amoroso que había en la serie al principio. Tomoyo- Sakura, Sakura- Yukito, Yukito- Touya y Touya- Yukito. Y bueno mi explicación loca y deformada de porque en realidad Tomy se sonrojaba al ver las orejas de los dos hermanos.

Se que los estoy volviendo locos con todo este enredo pero les prometo que al final dirán: ¡Ah, eso era! Y todo le parecerá muy lógico.

En fin ya no los aburro más. Espero sus comentarios y locas teorías. Y el próximo a menos que decida cambiarlo a ultima hora como pasó con este será tan o más intenso que este.

Un agradecimiento y saludo especial a Cecy Li Carino que esta integrándose a la historia y que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar cada capítulo. En serio lo aprecio bastante.

En fin, se despide:

Leah05.

(Por cierto estoy por cambiarme el nombre por uno que sea más acorde con el mío, porque el Leah está muy lejos de ser el verdadero pero ya les aviso si lo hago).

Que ¿cual es mi nombre real?. Pues lo descubrirán si decido cambiarlo. Les advierto que al menos en mi país es poco común por no decir raro. XD


	14. Pequeña

_Hola, Hola.__Aquí está el capítulo 14. Me pasó otra vez que dividí y abundé un capítulo para darle más sentido a la historia pero espero de corazón que el cambio los ayude a comprender mejor el giro de los sucesos.__Como habrán podido notar cambie mi nombre de usuario y no, ese no es mi nombre original sino sólo una abreviación del mismo, más bien como me dicen mis amigos y conocidos. Me llamo Britani, pero todos me dicen Brie. XD. En fin después de decirles ese gran secreto a voces vayamos a lo importante este capítulo. Disfrútenlo. _

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 14: Pequeña. _**

La amatista se introdujo en el ascensor junto con las otras cuatro personas que aguardaban en la planta baja, mientras miraba el pequeño reloj de su mano y pensaba en lo tarde que se le había hecho. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que cuando cayó en cuenta en la hora ya era exageradamente tarde. Por ello ahora no podía evitar temer encontrar al moreno sentado en la oficina de su madre esperándola impacientemente, molesto por su irresponsabilidad.

Meditaba en lo paradójico que era que el la rezongara justo por haberla dejado tan agitada que no fuera capaz de dejar de pensarlo, cuando para su sorpresa, alivio y desconcierto vio a aquella misma figura de piel bronceada entrando en el ascensor con el pelo totalmente alborotado, una rasgadura en la manga izquierda de su camisa y aquella expresión de desorientación y confusión que tenía dibujada en el rostro, y no supo por cual de las mil y una de las emociones que estaba experimentando decantarse.

¿Debía alegrarse por que ya no podría reclamarle por llegar tarde, aterrarse por la posibilidad de quedarse en aquel espacio tan reducido con la persona que alteraba sus nervios o más bien preocuparse por lo extraño y fuera de lugar que parecía estar? Continuó mirándolo con curiosidad hasta que escuchó el silbido del ascensor que anunciaba que había llegado al tercer piso y veía para el aumento de su desconcierto como las otra personas que ocupaban el aparato salían de él dejándolos solos a ellos dos. Intentó aguantar la respiración para que con suerte él ni siquiera reparara en ella pero al final su curiosidad y preocupación al verlo tan distraído, pudieron más que sus nervios y estirando un poco sus dedos para tocar su brazo intentó llamar su atención.

-Joven Touya ¿Le ha pasado algo en el camino?- Preguntó en voz baja notando como él se sobresaltaba de repente al reconocer su voz, evidencia de que tal y como había notado él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la había reconocido entre los demás ocupantes del ascensor. Lo vio girar la cabeza con lentitud y abrir los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad al observarla.

-No. Solo se me hizo algo tarde.- Lo escuchó decir mientras desviaba la mirada y lucía algo más incómodo que al principio.

-¿Está seguro de que no le ocurrió nada en el camino? Jamás lo había visto tan...

\- He tenido una mañana complicada.-Murmuró llanamente haciendo más que evidente que no deseaba que le hiciera más preguntas acerca de ello. Se quedó en silencio a su lado unos segundos pero simplemente no era capaz de fingir que no le interesaba lo que sea que le estuviera ocurriendo.

-Entiendo que no quiera hablar de ello pero al menos déjeme ver si puedo solucionar lo de su manga.- Solicitó extendiendo su mano y después de que él la mirara lleno de confusión y duda, lo vio extenderle el brazo para que ella examinara el desperfecto.

\- Si. Tiene solución.- Confirmó con alivio al notar que era un corte bastante limpio y que con zurcirlo un poco podría disimularlo lo suficiente como para que pasara desapercibido por aquel día aunque el decidiera desechar aquella prenda luego de eso. Soltó su brazo un segundo y sacó de su bolso un pequeño estuche en el que guardaba algunos menesteres, como el hilo y aguja que necesitaba.

-No me digas que siempre traes eso encima.- Lo escuchó indagar con sorpresa y sintió un alivio indescriptible al ver que si bien no era el Touya de siempre al menos ya se oía más relajado.

-Pues si a decir verdad. Es una vieja costumbre.- Le contestó y tomando su brazo nuevamente comenzó a reparar la prenda de ropa, teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozar su piel con la aguja para no lastimarlo.

-¿Del tiempo en que le hacías esos extraños trajes al monstruo?- Indagó él nueva vez y levantando la mirada pudo notar que de repente algo así como un atisbo de sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios al notar que la palabra "extraños trajes" no le había hecho nada de gracia.

-No eran extraños.- Replicó ella con la voz calmada intentando no fruncir el ceño para no evidenciar su molestia mientras procuraba enfocar la vista en la manga para terminar su trabajo y hacer una costura lo más invisible posible. -Yo siempre procuraba que no sólo destacaran la belleza natural de la hermosa Sakura sino que fueran adecuados para cada situación y por ello eran poco comunes.

-Si, pero ¿para que tantos moños y adornos? Debían pesar un montón.- Lo escuchó comentar nueva vez y subiendo la mirada vio a todas luces esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro demostrando que él en serio estaba disfrutando mucho el alterar su siempre inmutable estado de humor. Procuró mantener la calma y pensar positivo para no enojarse por sus comentarios. Al menos por fin era el mismo Touya de siempre aunque lo demostrara intentando sacarla de sus casillas.

-Eran muy ligeros joven Touya, de hecho Sakura tuvo muchísimas batallas con ellos y jamás se quejó de que le molestaran.

-Bueno, si ibas a mirarla como acabas de mirarme si decía algo, pues no la culpo de que prefiriera usar algo que le quebrara los huesos.

-¿De que mirada habla? Yo no lo he mirado de ninguna forma.- Indagó perdiendo la compostura sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con indignación.

-Justo de esa que tienes ahora. Pareciera que en cualquier momento fueras a estrangularme.- Declaró encogiéndose de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa de guasón complacido de que ella hubiera caído en su juego y apretando los puños la amatista volvió su mirada a la manga mientras pensaba en la forma de quitarle esa tonta sonrisa del rostro. Selló la costura al final de la tela reparada yliberando sus inusuales instintos de venganza pinchó la piel del moreno para luego, al escucharlo quejarse y halar su brazo para ver lo que le había hecho, disculparse usando su sonrisa más angelical mientras reprimía el deseo de reírse en su cara, porque claro, ella era una dama que jamás se vengaría de alguien de manera tan vil y siempre debía mantener su imagen dulce e inocente aún cuando estuviera complacida de darle su merecido a las personas insoportables.

Guardando sus utensilios de costura en su bolso completamente satisfecha, sacó del mismo un cepillo y algo de fijador para el pelo. -Ahora hagamos algo con el desastre que trae en la cabeza.- Le propuso y entonces vio como sin darse por vencido el moreno ensanchó su sonrisa burlona en un claro, "ni creas que vas a librarte de la guerra tan fácilmente niña" que auguraba un nuevo comentario audaz y malicioso de su parte.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Me harás unas cuantas coletas? ¿O tal vez me colocarás una diadema?

-Seria una buena idea, pero no. Solo voy a peinarlo hacía atrás para que se vea diferente.- Explicó con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo esbozar mientras retenía el impulso de pegarle con el cepillo y quitarle esa cara de sabiendo que tenía. Viendo como a propósito él se quedaba totalmente erguido ignorando claramente su petición.

-¿Por qué necesitas que baje la cabeza?¿Acaso soy demasiado alto para que puedas alcanzarme?- Indagó con aquella vocecita que usaba cuando quería provocar a alguien, porque el muy bufón sabía que era tan excesivamente alto que ni aún con tacones ella conseguiría alcanzar su cabeza.

-"Bien querido, si así quieres jugar pues juguemos".- Murmuró ella para sus adentros y caminando hacía él procuró empinarse para alcanzarlo.Pasando el cepillo sobre su pelo y domando aquellos mechones rebeldes que se negaban a colaborar.

Se sintió satisfecha por terminar con su trabajo y ver que todo salió bien y sobretodo porque había dejado al moreno fuera de base, sin nada más que decir y bajando la mirada para ver su cara se dio cuenta de la razón por la que este ni siquiera había respirado mientras ella hacía su trabajo y es que estaba tan ofuscada en mantener su orgullo que no había notado que se había acercado de más a él y que empinada sus rostros se hallaba a una altura tan armoniosa que sus labios estaban uno frente al otro de modo que solo bastaría un ligero movimiento de cualquiera de los dos para que hicieran contacto.

Su cara se puso completamente roja a una velocidad alarmante y totalmente azorada y nerviosa intentó alejarse de él dando un paso hacía atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies en él intento.

Sintió como en un movimiento de reflejo él la tomaba por la cintura y conseguía detener su caída, cosa que provocó que ahora no sólo sus rostros estuvieran cerca sino que pudiera observar mejor como para su desgracia su trabajo con su pelo había sido tan exitoso que ahora se veía aún más endemoniadamente atractivo.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar sin control por los nervios que le provocaba estar suspendida en sus brazos, a una distancia tan cercana y sintiendo sus ojos mirarla con tanto interés, por ello en un impulso desesperado por detener aquel movimiento involuntario mordió su labio inferior notando que ahora los ojos de él ahora posaban su mirada en su boca con tanto interés que juraba que estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, que en cualquier segundo se acercaría un poco más y la besaría.

Escucharon el sonido que anunciaba que el ascensor había llegado a su destino y en un suspiro de vida se incorporó y se dispuso a salir del ascensor aprovechando que el moreno había desviado la mirada hacía la puerta a toda prisa antes de que su corazón explotara dentro de su pecho.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina al embargarla el calor de la mano del moreno que de repente sostuvo su muñeca para detener su andar.

-Lamento haberte incomodado ayer Tomoyo.- Lo escuchó decirle por fin y tratando de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas obligó a su voz a salir de su garganta, a sonar lo más natural y calmada posible.

-No se disculpe. Se que solo estaba bromeando conmigo, es solo que… bueno me sorprendí un poco porque al principio pensaba que hablaba en serio. Pero luego recordé que usted es bastante bromista y que por tanto solo intentaba tomarme el pelo. Después de todo se que es imposible que me encuentre bonita.

-Si te considero bonita. De hecho yo…- Aseguró de repente deteniéndose antes de terminar la última frase como si no estuviera seguro de si debía decirlo o no. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego sintió que soltaba su muñeca y se mantenía estático en aquel lugar. - Tienes razón yo solo intentaba gastarte una broma.- Murmuró de repente y ella no pudo evitar sentir una decepción enorme, decepción que con rapidez procuró escudar detrás de una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno... entonces... ya que todo esta aclarado solo nos queda trabajar bien juntos hoy.- Destacó llevando su mirada hacía él mientras fortalecía la resolución que había adoptado aquella mañana y que pondría en práctica a partir de ese instante, fingir que no sentía nada por él.

\--

El moreno detuvo su mano antes de tocar la puerta inseguro de si debía entrar o no a la oficina de su jefa. Después de todo si bien el asunto del día anterior había quedado aclarado entre él y la amatista no podía evitar sentir aquel amargo sabor de boca por haber recurrido a una mentira para liberarse de una situación que auguraba ponerse cada vez más incómoda. Y es que por un momento estuvo a punto de decir algo de lo que en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro.

Odiaba esa sensación, esa terrible incertidumbre que lo embargaba por la pugna de sus propios sentimientos, por la manera en como su razón y su corazón estaban en guerra, y lo peor de todo es que de repente ni siquiera tenía control de si mismo ni de sus reacciones, si de hecho mientras estaba en el ascensor con ella estuvo a punto de…

-No, no. Deja de pensar en eso. Eso solo fue un accidente. Estaban demasiado cerca y por ello te llegó a la cabeza. No es fueras a besarla en serio. – Se repitió a sí mismo intentando disipar un poco aquel sentimiento que lo atormentaba. Y es que él no era así de impulsivo, siempre tenía el control de todas sus acciones, ¿porque de repente tenía esos impulsos? ¿por qué justamente le pasaba con Tomoyo?

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta e inesperadamente está comenzó a abrirse obligándolo a dejar su debate mental para más tarde y entrar de una vez por todas. Terminó de empujar la puerta y adentrándose a ella, pudo ver a la amatista detrás de el escritorio de su madre leyendo algunos documentos, completamente concentrada mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde de su pelo detrás de su oreja para que no le estorbara.

Perdió el aire por un instante al ver que efectivamente estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba y a la vez maldecía el hecho de que ella se hubiera puesto tan bonita solo para pasarse un día encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes y perturbarlo, y es que verla de esa manera no ayudaba en nada a su estado de confusión y desorden hormonal. Se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola en silencio por mucho tiempo y tosiendo levemente para llamar la atención de Tomoyo la vio levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-La puerta estaba abierta.- Señaló al notar la sorpresa de sus ojos al verlo allí tan de repente.

-Ah si, olvidé colocarle el seguro. ¿Que se te ofrece?

-Bueno vine a traerte esto. Ya lo terminé.Además ya programé el pedido de la próxima semana y me comuniqué con la lista de clientes que su madre me envió.

-¡Oh! Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, creo entonces que puedes irte a almorzar. – Comentó ella mientras mantenía la vista fija en los papeles y el examinaba el espacio alrededor de ella para contestar la duda que llevaba rondando su cabeza hacia un buen rato. No, definitivamente no tenía nada que pareciera comida en aquel lugar.

-Tomoyo acaso…- Intentó preguntar cuando escucharon el timbre del teléfono repicar de repente y levantando un dedo para indicarle que la esperara un momento, la vio tomar el auricular de manera inmediata y colocarlo entre su oído y su hombro mientras continuaba leyendo lo que le había entregado, con tanta naturalidad que parecía estar acostumbrada a hacer aquello todos los días.

-Oficina de la Señora Daudoji. ¿En que puedo servirle?... ¡Ah, Mamá eres tú!… -Exclamó ella de repente mientras sonreía divertida y lo miraba de manera fugaz. – Si, el joven Touya me ha tratado bien… No, no ha sido odioso conmigo… no… tampoco me ha hecho enojar… no, no tienes que venir a darle su merecido, todo está en orden con él. - El moreno no pudo evitar entornar los ojos al imaginarse todo lo que decía su jefa del otro lado de la línea y la manera en que ni aún enferma dejaba de ser la misma. -¿Eso te dijo? Ya veo. Bueno, lo mejor es que le hagas caso a la doctora, ya sabes lo que pasó la ultima vez que desobedeciste sus indicaciones… Si claro, lo recuerdo, me lo comentaste hace unos días... si, se que es importante. En ese caso yo iré por ti… No te preocupes, he descansado lo suficiente... ¿Touya?... Eh, bueno. No sabía en realidad… No, no hay ningún problema… Si, segura. Si, yo le digo. Descansa mamá. Te amo.

La amatista colocó el teléfono en su lugar y por una milésima de segundo el moreno vio dibujado el terror en su cara cambiando con rapidez a su tan acostumbrada fachada amable y calmada.

-Bueno… mamá debe estar en reposo hasta el lunes así que no podrá asistir al compromiso de mañana.- Anunció ella por fin volviendo a enfocarse en los papeles que él le había entregado.

-Llamaré al señor Ming para avisarle entonces.

-No, no es necesario. Iremos tú y yo por ella, así que según parece trabajaremos juntos un día más. Pasa a recogerme mañana a las 6:30 pm.

Solicitó sin despegar su vista de los papeles que él estaba seguro hacía un buen tiempo había terminado de leer pero en el que prefería escudarse para no mirarlo al rostro, y es que bueno, el destino parecía estar empeñado en hacerlos pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos. -Ibas a preguntarme algo ¿no Touya?- Indagó ella mirándolo por unos segundos y entonces recordó aquel tema pendiente que tenía con ella.

-Si. ¿No bajarás a almorzar? Son más de la una.

-Un poco más tarde. Aun tengo algunas cosas que terminar.

-Puedes continuar eso luego, ni siquiera es para hoy.

-No es algo de mamá. Tengo que terminar los diseños de los vestidos para la boda de Sakura. Ella y Shaoran irán a casa más tarde y quiero tener todo listo. - Explicó ella y entonces se percató de que al llegar hace un rato ella parecía estar haciendo algo en una especie de cuaderno, justo el que tenía junto al teléfono en ese instante.

-¿Dibujas lo que vas a cocer?

-Si. Antes de elaborar cualquier atuendo primero dibujo los trazos para imaginarme el resultado final.

-¿En este cuaderno?- Preguntó mientras tomaba el objeto y miraba la portada que poseía como único adorno el nombre de la Amatista escrito en cursiva en una de las esquinas inferiores.

-Si exactamente. Podrías... – Solicitó ella mientras extendía la mano para que se lo regresara y él notando que definitivamente sus diseños eran uno de sus puntos débiles se negó a hacerlo poniendo cara de póker. Si la atacaba con aquello podría volver a provocarla como en el ascensor y aunque sonara muy malvado de su parte por alguna razón molestarla se sentía aún mejor que molestar a su hermanita.

-No. Quiero ver primero que tan mal dibujas.- Declaró y detallando la manera en como ella luchaba por que sus facciones no se deformaran de la indignación abrió el cuaderno para ver su contenido, topándose para su sorpresa con estilizados y armónicos trazos que ilustraban hermosos vestidos de novia que al parecer estaban creados especialmente para su hermana. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa totalmente anonadado de que Tomoyo en serio tuviera aquel increíble talento pero al mirarla sintió el impulso de seguir molestándola, de seguir provocando en ella alguna reacción más que la de una simple sonrisa y un agradecimiento como era seguro que ella respondería si halagaba su arte. Así que achicó los ojos y frunciendo el ceño la miró con desconfianza mientras por dentro se partía de la risa al ver aquella expresión de confusión dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esto no lo dibujaste tú.- La acusó sin ningún pudor provocando que ella se pusiera de pie y le quitara el cuaderno de las manos visiblemente enojada.

-¿Para que le tomaría el pelo con eso? Claro que yo los dibujé. Cada trazo, cada sombreado, todo lo hice yo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona satisfecho de haberla sacado de sus casillas y ganarse aquella mirada asesina que ella le dispensaba en aquellos momentos y por alguna razón lo hacía sentir tan bien, por extraño que sonara.

-Esos dibujos parecen de una diseñadora profesional. Tienes mucho talento. – Aseguró por fin él, cambiando su sonrisa burlona por una amable y sincera viendo como ella se ponía roja de la pena al escucharlo alabarla tan de repente.

Sabía que ella debía odiarlo por jugar así con sus emociones pero de repente le parecía tan interesante observarla que aunque quisiera no podía detenerse. Además aquello lo hacía sentir menos vulnerable con ella, por que verla solo sonreír con aquella aura tan dulce y tenue que tenía, le provocaba tanta admiración y aturdimiento que sabía que si no hacía algo se quedaría mirándola como un idiota, porque ¿ya había mencionado que estaba increíblemente hermosa aquella mañana?

-No es para tanto. Yo… bueno… solo tengo mucho haciéndolos y se me hace fácil.- La escuchó murmurar sin dejar el carmín de sus mejillas mientras volvía a sentarse y su cuerpo casi se movió solo a su lado, llevándolo a sentarse en el borde superior de su escritorio mientras miraba con interés sus acciones.

-¡¿Qué... qué hace?!- La vio balbucear azorada y no pudo evitar esbozar de nuevo su sonrisa burlona de marca que de repente le salía lo más natural con ella, casi de manera inconsciente. No importaba cuantos infiernos se ganara por lo que estaba haciendo verla con aquella expresión definitivamente los valía todos y cada uno.

-Quiero verte dibujar.

-¡¿Está bromeando?!

-No. Como recompensa te daré la mitad de mi almuerzo. – Contestó con expresión seria pero no pudo resistirse demasiado, antes de que se diera cuenta su sonrisa de guasón volvió a dibujarse en sus labios arruinando por completo su actuación. Y como no hacerlo si ella ponía esa cara tan terriblemente adorable al mirarlo entre el estupor y la duda. - Claro, a menos que eso no sea suficiente para ti.- Ahora se veía indignada como si dijera "¿Me estás diciendo glotona?". Si definitivamente aceptaría todos esos infiernos que le esperaban.

-Eso sería mas que suficiente para mi pero el que me preocupa es usted. Si me da la mitad de su almuerzo va a quedarse con hambre.

-Papá tiene la costumbre de echarme de más, es que cierto glotón siempre repetía y por eso yo... – Comentó hasta que notó que los ojos de ella se llenaban de tristeza y calló en cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar de Yukito de repente y que por ello su voz y su rostro mostraban una profunda melancolía. Intentó enfocarse y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir de la oficina al sentir que aquel desagradable sentimiento no quería desaparecer y estaba a punto de perder su fachada imperturbable. - En fin esta bien si no lo quieres, de todas formas iba a desecharlo.

Se dio la vuelta al sentir como ella tomaba su brazo, viéndola de pie junto a él mirándolo con profunda compasión.

\- El día en que Sakura se quedó en mi casa ella me contó lo que ocurrió. Yo en serio lo siento mucho, si necesita hablar de ello yo… - Explicó ella y no pudo evitar volver a su expresión seria al notar lo que se avecinaba. El que desconociera aquellos detalles lo había llenado de alivio en su momento, por ser ella la única persona que no lo miraba con aquella pena que le revolvía el estomago, pero ahora que era parte del club simplemente no quería escuchar sus tontas condolencias.

-No deberías. Solo deberías sentirlo si ha pasado algo malo y ese no es el caso. Yuki tiene ahora la familia que siempre deseó y aunque Nakuru es algo escandalosa él la quiere bastante. Así que él es feliz y eso es algo que no debes lamentar.- Replicó interrumpiéndola mientras volvía la mirada al frente y se disponía a marcharse.

-Pero no es eso lo que lamento.- Replicó ella mientras apretaba aún más su muñeca para evitar que se fuera, haciendo que él la mirara de nuevo algo sorprendido al ver sus ojos amatistas a punto de cristalizarse. -Lamento que tenga que ocultar su dolor para que los demás puedan exhibir su felicidad. Que tenga que cargar con su tristeza usted sólo para no preocupar a sus seres queridos. Es obvio que lo extraña, que le duele todo lo que ha pasado, es obvio que usted…

-¿Te das cuenta de que te estás contradiciendo?- Preguntó de repente interrumpiéndola otra vez y notando como una expresión de confusión se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Contradiciéndome? ¿A que se refiere?

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste el consejo que me diste aquella vez en la boda de Kaho?

-Lo siento, pero yo no…

-"La felicidad de tu ser querido debería ser tu felicidad". Eso dijiste.- Rectificó mientras la veía abrir los ojos con sorpresa.- Según tus propias palabras si Yuki es feliz yo también debería serlo, si dices que solo estoy ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos y que en realidad siento tristeza entonces te estas contradiciendo y diciendo que tu consejo no sirve de nada. Así que si vas a actuar como una ancianita y dirás cosas sabias, al menos deberías mantenerlas.- Replicó para luego volver a intentar marcharse sintiendo como esta vez la amatista lo liberaba de su agarre, mientras ella aún no salía de la sorpresa por lo que acababa decirle y la verdad no la culpaba. Ni siquiera el sabía que aquel consejo que ella le había dado en un contexto completamente distinto se convertiría en su mantra después de todo lo ocurrido. Aunque hubiera sonado brusco al recordárselo hace un segundo, sus palabras eran lo que lo había ayudado a mantener un punto de vista equilibrado y no caer en la tristeza en todos aquellos meses. Por ello estaba tan agradecido con ella, por eso no escatimó ningún esfuerzo aquella vez en que ella necesitó su consuelo, después de todo el recuerdo de sus palabras lo había salvado de la tristeza cuando más lo necesitó, aunque el sentimiento que lo atormentaba en aquellos instantes no lo dejara expresarlo como debería.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta con la clara intención de salir de aquel lugar, deteniéndose cuando la escuchó hablarle de repente.

-Lo que dije no es una contradicción. Ser feliz con la felicidad de los demás no significa que uno no sienta tristeza, por que la realidad es que eso es imposible sin importar que tan fuerte sea alguien. Solo significa que uno ama lo suficiente a una persona como para sacrificar su propia felicidad por la suya. Sin embargo solo es una forma de fingir que nada está pasando, que uno no siente nada negativo, cuando la realidad es que el dolor sigue estando ahí, por que eso jamás desaparece. Yo se que aún siente tristeza Touya, por ello no tiene que ocultarlo conmigo.

No pudo evitar experimentar una mezcla de sentimientos al escucharla decir aquello con tanto tino. Describió en pocas palabras el carrusel de emociones que había experimentado en su resolución por ser partícipe de la felicidad de la persona a la que quería, la manera en como aunque procurara actuar como si aquello no le afectara aún así todo aquello lo había dejado lleno de dolor. Lo sabía, esa niña era demasiado sabia, demasiado perceptiva.

-Eres muy molesta.- Bufó él mientras terminaba de dar la vuelta a la perilla y empujaba la puerta sin mirarla ni una sola vez para que no quedara en evidencia que ella lo había descubierto. -Volveré en seguida con el almuerzo. No dibujes nada hasta que no regrese.- Solicitó y cruzando la puerta la cerró tras de sí dejándola sola en aquella oficina.

Cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta y por un momento dejaba que su rostro mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos incapaz de mantener su fachada.

-"Tal vez te lo cuente algún día, pequeña".- Murmuró para sus adentros y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a revivir los recuerdos del día en que recibió su consejo y comenzó a llamarla con aquel mote que de vez en cuando le salía sin querer.

\--

-No sabía que tomaba.- Escuchó a una voz comentar a su lado y llevando su mirada hacía aquella persona se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la jovencita de cabello azabache y ojos amatistas que había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana desde hacia casi nueve años y a quien no había notado hasta ese momento por lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no estás bailando como los demás?- Preguntó procurando desviar la conversación para no tener que explicar que en realidad no tomaba, no a menos que se sintiera muy perturbado como lo estaba en aquel momento después de aquella conversación que tuvo con Kaho hacía solo unos segundos. Pero claro explicar una cosa implicaría dar detalles de la otra y en realidad no quería hablar de todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí grabando los espectaculares pasos de los demás. – La escuchó contestar mientras mantenía la vista en la mira de su cámara siguiendo con la misma al dúo de castaños que se movían al ritmo de la música mientras ella de vez en cuando soltaba uno u otro suspiro sin borrar la sonrisa llena de ilusión de su rostro.

-Suena como una excusa barata de alguien que no sabe bailar.- Comentó él y no pudo evitar notar como Tomoyo se sonrojaba ante su comentario. -¿No sabes bailar?- Indagó con sorpresa a lo que ella asintió algo avergonzada. Le sorprendió bastante que a sus diecisiete no hubiera aprendido ya, considerando que su hermana lo hacía desde los once y siempre estaban juntas, pero su reacción tan sincera y el hecho de que en todos aquellos años que tenía conociéndola no la hubiera visto bailar ni una sola vez, no le dejaba lugar a ninguna duda acerca de ello. Se quedaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio y luego de dejar salir un suspiro lleno de pesar el moreno se puso de pie y le extendió una mano mientras miraba a otro lado, a lo que la amatista levantó su mirada de la cámara algo confundida.

-Voy a enseñarte, pero solo porque no me gusta que andes grabando cada mínimo paso que da el monstruo. Eso es muy extraño.- Aclaró y para su impaciencia ella comenzó a negarse eufóricamente obligándolo a tomarla de la muñeca y obligarla a levantarse y caminar hasta la pista mientras ella volvía a teñirse completamente de rojo y caminaba torpemente como si sintiera que en cualquier momento el suelo se derrumbaría bajo sus pies.

-No hagas tanto drama. No es tan difícil. Solo debes seguir el ritmo de la música y dejar que yo te guíe. Lo demás es solo mover las piernas.- Le aseguró mientras se detenía en medio de la pista y tomaba sus manos sosteniendo una y colocando la otra en su espalda, para luego colocar una de sus manos en la cintura de la amatista, que si no fuera por el carmín que no abandonaba sus mejillas bien podría parecer un fantasma con lo pálida que estaba su piel. –Escucha, contaré los pasos para que se te haga más fácil. A la cuenta de 3 mueves tu pie izquierdo hacía atrás para que comencemos. ¿Lista?

Tomoyo asintió y obedeciendo su indicación comenzó a moverse según él le iba indicando y así comenzaron a mecerse lentamente al ritmo de la música, mientras poco a poco la amatista iba a perdiendo los nervios y se movía cada vez con más soltura. Le dio un pequeño giro y sin dejar de contar para marcar sus pasos siguió guiándola hasta que después de dos ligeros pisotones y eufóricas disculpas, la amatista adquirió soltura y comenzó a sonreír encantada con la agradable sensación que la embargaba al sentir su cuerpo mecerse como una ligera brisa en los brazos del moreno que ya lucía más relajado al ver que su aprendiz no era tan tiesa como parecía.

-Aprendes rápido.- Señaló él al verla moverse sin que ya marcara sus pasos recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de parte de la jovencita, que en esos momentos daba una pequeña vuelta guiada por sus dedos.

-Eso es porque tengo un buen maestro.- Comentó ella muchísimo más relajada volviendo a su posición original colocando su mano en su espalda mientras él volvía a posar la suya en su cintura.- No puedo entender porque Sakura no sabía bailar antes de aquella obra en la escuela si tenía tan buen bailarín en casa.

-No quise enseñarle. No quería que bailara con los mocosos.- Bufó él a la vez que miraba con desdén a la pareja de castaños haciendo que Tomoyo soltara una pequeña carcajada divertida por el hecho de que aún él no hubiera aceptado lo de Sakura y Shaoran. Ya llevaban juntos 5 años ¿cuanto tiempo más debía pasar para que él lo superara?

-A veces hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar Touya. Sin embargo, siempre podemos compartir la alegría de los demás. Siéntase feliz de que ellos se quieren y pueden disfrutar juntos de esas pequeñas cosas. El amor es un bien escaso en estos tiempos y quienes llegan a encontrarlo deben sentirse bienaventurados. Y aún quienes no tenemos esa fortuna siempre tenemos la opción de ser parte de su felicidad. Podemos ser felices sin importar si solo nos toca observar o podemos bailar junto a ellos, por que la felicidad de la persona que amamos debería ser nuestra felicidad.- La escuchó decir y dirigiendo su vista hacía ella notó como la sonrisa de sus labios era radiante y sincera.

Eso era justo lo que ella había procurado hacer antes de haberla sacado a la pista. Ante su incapacidad de unirse a ellos en su danza había procurado hacer lo único que estaba en sus manos, y eso era grabar ese momento para que aquella felicidad se quedara plasmada en vídeo durante muchos años. Así, en vez de amargarse por no tener su misma suerte o por estar sola sentada en una mesa aparte, podía ser feliz con la felicidad que ellos irradiaban. De hecho si lo que Kaho le había dicho terminaba siendo cierto tal vez era lo mismo que él debía hacer aunque por más que pensaba en ello no sabia como rayos iba a poder sentirse feliz por aquello.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Murmuró por fin mientras su vista vagaba entre las demás parejas y veía a Yukito con Nakuru trepada al cuello eufóricamente mientras intentaban hacer algo similar a un baile y aun así reían divertidos. Volvió su mirada hasta la amatista y sintiendo que su corazón volvía a llenarse de tristeza, procuró hacer lo único que sabía para apalear los sentimientos negativos. Sacar a los demás de sus casillas.

\- ¿No eres demasiado joven para decir cosas como esas? Hablas como una anciana y solo eres una "enana". – Comentó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra intentando provocarla y hacerla rabiar pero contrario a recibir algún reclamo la amatista comenzó a reír de repente.

\- A mi no me molesta que me llame de esa manera joven Touya. Pero si Sakura lo escucha haciéndolo le dará unos cuantos pisotones y sería una verdadera lástima que tan buen bailarín no pudiera usar sus pies. Así que como estoy muy agradecida por haber sido mi maestro, le propondré algo. ¿Qué tal si me pone otro mote, uno que suene dulce pero signifique lo mismo? Así solo usted y yo sabremos que en realidad se trata de un insulto y sus pies no correrán peligro. Puede ser algo así como... pequeña. Si. Pequeña sería excelente.

-¿No estás hablando en serio verdad? Obvio que no voy a andar por ahí llamándote de esa manera. Además la idea de los sobrenombres es que las personas se enojen cuando se lo digan, ponerte un mote que te agrade no tendría sentido.

-Eso sí que es un problema entonces. Porque no creo que pueda enojarme porque usted me ponga un sobrenombre, no importa lo horrible que sea.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso como porque?

-Es simple. Usted sólo usa sobrenombres con las personas que considera cercanas a usted. Así que si usa alguno conmigo no podría menos que sentirme honrada, significaría... significaría que ya no me tiene tanta desconfianza y que considera que ya no tiene por qué guardar tantas distancias conmigo. Claro, también está el hecho de que le pone sobrenombres a las personas que considera molestas, así que también existe la posibilidad de que lo haga porque mi presencia le desagrada más que antes y bueno… en ese caso me llenaría de tristeza.- Explicó ella mientras su semblante mostraba un profundo pesar, pesar que reflejaba la melancolía que le causaba recordar el muro invisible que el moreno había creado y mantenido por todo ese tiempo y que hasta ese instante jamás había pensando que ella notara.

Es cierto que al principio lo hacía por que tenía miedo de que de alguna forma ella dañara a Sakura después de que ella le tomara cariño, por ello se mantuvo en guardia observándola con desconfianza y recelo, pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que aquel sentimiento había desaparecido, que la veía como alguien confiable y leal, y es que había que estar muy ciego para no ver que ella había demostrado a todas luces que su mayor deseo era procurar el bien y la felicidad de la persona a quien él había jurado cuidar con su vida, que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos por permanecer junto a Sakura y ayudarla hasta donde sus circunstancias se lo permitieran. Si jamás había intentado acercarse a ella era porque consideraba que una simple disculpa no enmendaría todos aquellos años de apatía, que después de todo aquel tiempo no se merecía su bondad, su perdón, pero en esos momentos en aquellas circunstancias sentía el deseo de al menos comunicárselo de hacerle saber que aunque así pareciera definitivamente no la consideraba molesta en lo absoluto.

-Tomoyo yo…

-Disculpen, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos. - Escuchó decir a sus espaldas y solo entonces se percató de que la música había terminado y que Yukito estaba parado a su lado mientras tocaba su hombro. Con sólo contemplarlo su corazón se llenó de una gran impotencia y desolación y que es que al verlo sonreírle con tanto cariño no podía siquiera imaginarse que lo que había dicho Kaho pudiera ser cierto. Definitivamente tenía que ser una equivocación, debía estar tan equivocada como lo estuvo hace más de ocho años.

-Bueno... pues creo que me despediré de los novios. Gracias por el baile Touya. - Escuchó comentar a Tomoyo mientras se alejaba de él sintiendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí ahora que ya habia llegado su pareja y por alguna razón se sintió impulsado a detenerla sosteniendo su mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara realmente confundida. No quería que se marchara aún pero tampoco podía explicar porque. Había sido tan grata aquella cercanía con ella que una parte de él se rehusaba a que terminara.

-Pensaré lo del mote. -Soltó por fin siendo lo único que creía podía transmitir aquella idea y en consecuencia la vio esbozar una sonrisa llena de alegría y alivio. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así para él e impresionantemente se veía tan hermosa haciéndolo que consiguió robarle el aliento unos segundos mientras su corazón se aceleraba. No entendía que estaba pasando con él, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no era normal, jamás se había sentido así estando con ella.

-¡Tomoyo, aquí estás! - Gritó de manera eufórica Sakura mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos y se paraba junto a la amatista. - Papá dice que ya nos vamos. Mañana irás temprano al aeropuerto y la tía Sonomi lo amenazó si por su culpa te trasnochabas.

-Si. Es verdad. Vamos a despedirnos. - Respondió a la susodicha con una sonrisa que por primera vez pudo reconocer que no era del todo verdadera, había un brillo triste en sus ojos, tan triste como cuando había expresado lo alejado que él se había mantenido de ella todos aquellos años, pero aún así la vio darse la vuelta y seguirla en dirección a donde estaban los novios.

-¿Aeropuerto? ¿Irá a despedir a alguien?- Pensó en voz alta mientras la veía alejarse y entonces escuchó la voz de Yukito confirmar su mal presentimiento interior.

-¿No lo sabías? La señorita Tomoyo se irá a estudiar al extranjero. Tal vez pase un buen tiempo antes de que volvamos a verla otra vez. - ¿No volvería a verla? No podía entender por qué aquella idea le escozaba, por qué le dolía el corazón con solo pensarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla que no podía imaginarse un mes o un año sin contemplar sus enormes ojos y su gentil sonrisa. Miró a Yukito en busca de algún tipo de explicación para aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas que lo estaban embargando y se sintió aún más confundido. Sus ojos, los ojos de la persona que había amado por tanto tiempo, los ojos que tantas veces lo habían llenado de paz y consuelo, aquellos ojos en los que se habia perdido miles de veces...

... le parecieron iguales a los de cualquier mortal.

\--

(**_Cómo ven este capítulo fue recién editado al final, de manera que suprimí la batalla que narraba, la razón es que por más que le daba vueltas sentía que desentona con lo demás así que lo sustituí con algo más simple, lo de Kero y Spinel si sucedió, (lo entenderán si ya han leido la historia hasta la ultima actualización) pero ya no sé en que momento colocarlo. El punto es que esto me pareció más lógico y congruente. En fin. Se pueden quejar si lo desean y prometo compensarlos.) _**

No se si tal vez le parecieron muy confusos los cambios en el ánimo de Touya pero les explico que lo hice así porque me base un poco en la manera en como mi pareja actúa, (No se si ya sabían que Touya me acuerda a él) y bueno él es así de desquiciado. Cuando algo lo perturba mucho, su estado de humor cambia de serio, a insoportable, dulce a odioso de una forma que me hace amarlo y querer estrangularlo al mismo tiempo (por que si, se coje conmigo).

El moreno tiene una forma poco ortodoxa de mostrar amor y bueno, fastidiar a Tomoyo es su forma de disimular la confusión de la que es víctima en esos instantes.

¿Se abrirá el moreno con Tomoyo acerca de lo de Yuki? ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente cuando asistan al compromiso laboral de Sonomi? ¿Dejará está loca escritora a estos dos juntos o solo está jugando con sus sentimientos para matar a Nakuru más tarde y que el moreno se quede con Yuki?

Todo puede pasar mis amores. ;).

Déjenme sus comentarios y tomatazos por ahí. Saben que los valoro un montón.

Y bueno que sea bienvenida Cecy al ritmo de todos. Esa glotona devoró los capítulos en tiempo récord y bueno ahí está a la par de los demás. Eso merece una ovación. Jajá. Mil gracias de nuevo querida por interesarte en esta poco ortodoxa historia.

En fin. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Att: Brie97


	15. El beso

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 15: El beso_**

El moreno cerró el refrigerador con un leve golpe del pie mientras tenía sus manos ocupadas con los ingredientes de el refrigerio que se disponía a preparar. Aun faltaban algo más de una hora para la cena así que estaba seguro de que no aguantaría hasta ese momento sin comer algo.

Y es que había estado excediendo la capacidad de su organismo y por ello a la salida cuando abordó el ascensor y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para resistir el vértigo del que fue víctima de repente. Jamás pensó que haberse saltado varias comidas el día anterior le afectaría tanto, pero al parecer a cuatro pasos de los treinta como estaba, ya su cuerpo no tenía la misma resistencia de antes. Pero a pesar de aquello se sentía bastante satisfecho y es que pasó una tarde muy agradable mientras veía a Tomoyo dibujar y explicarle lo que tenía planeado para la boda de su hermana a la vez que compartía el almuerzo con ella y claro, aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad para picarla y provocar su molestia.

-Según parece has llegado con hambre hijo.- Escuchó señalar a su padre mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar levantar la mirada algo azorado al escucharlo. ¿Desde cuando estaba en esa parte de la casa?

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que quieres matarme de un infarto.- Bufó mientras volvía a continuar con su labor y sentía a su padre acercarse con su sonrisa de marca, tomando el mandil de una de las gavetas.

-Para nada hijo. Aunque no puedo hacer mucho si llegas tan distraído que no me ves sentado en el sofá. Por cierto ¿Le gustó a Tomoyo lo que preparé?. - Indagó mientras encendía la estufa y lo miraba de reojo, notando que tal y como esperaba el moreno se tensó ante su pregunta que no era más que una forma de decirle que sabía que esa era la razón de su repentino apetito.

-¿Y que si compartí mi almuerzo con ella? Sería grosero dejarla con hambre.- Señaló mientras guardaba lo que había quedado en el refrigerador y evitaba la mirada de su padre que seguía cada mínimo paso suyo.

-Si, eso es cierto. Pero bueno lo de sonreírte solo… dice que en realidad te fue muy bien trabajando con ella, de hecho, parece que te divertiste.

-¿Sonreír? Yo no…- Intentó asegurar para defenderse cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono llenando la sala que para su alivio interrumpió la conversación. Tomó el aparato de la isla de la cocina y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de un número desconocido. Usualmente no le gustaba responder llamadas de ese tipo pero en ese momento agradecía a quien sea que se hubiera equivocado de contacto y hubiera detenido aquella incómoda situación.

-Habla Touya Kinomoto.

\- Hola Touya. Habla Tomoyo.- Escuchó del otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar llenarse de una inusitada sorpresa y alegría. ¿Por qué se sentía contento de hablar con ella si hacía apenas una hora que se habían separado?- Le pedí tu número a Sakura para ver como seguías, espero no te moleste. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… Estoy muy bien. Resulta que solo se trataba de algo de hambre.- Murmuró sin poder evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su boca al escuchar la voz algo nerviosa de la amatista que según parecía, estaba incómoda con eso de llamarlo a su celular, después de todo, si bien él contestaba a menudo cuando ella llamaba a Sakura al teléfono residencial, jamás sus llamadas se dirigían directamente a él.

\- ¡Lo ves! No era buena idea aceptar una parte de su almuerzo, sabía que no sería suficiente para usted.

-No es eso. Es que me salté algunas comidas ayer y hoy y mi cuerpo quiso pasarme factura.

-Eso no esta bien Touya, terminará enfermándose si no se alimenta como es debido, tiene que cuidar más de usted mismo.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento. Te prometo tener más cuidado. - Se disculpó con toda sinceridad mientras sentía una agradable calidez en su pecho al escucharla tan preocupada por él. Sabía que era una chica muy cariñosa que siempre se interesaba por los demás, pero sentir esa preocupación hacía su persona le hacía sentir inexplicablemente bien, y su tono de voz lo puso más que en evidencia. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y estaba seguro por el hecho de que ya no oía ese leve sonido en el auricular que provocaba la respiración de ella, que estaba conteniendo el aliento incapaz de manejar su repentina calma y amabilidad. De hecho el mismo se sorprendía de haber respondido con tanta apacibilidad en vez de recurrir a una de sus burlas.

-Bu… bueno… tengo que volver a mi trabajo. Sakura y Shaoran me esperan. Nos vemos mañana y bueno... ese es mi numero por si quiere registrarlo. Ya sabe, porque como saldremos juntos mañana. ¡Ósea! A sustituir a mamá , no salir, salir.- Balbuceó ella cada vez más avergonzada por como sus palabras no dejaban de sonar comprometedoras. Sintió el impulso de reír al escucharla sonar tan torpe de repente pero era como si su yo fastidioso hubiera tomado vacaciones y ya no pudiera hacer ningún comentario audaz.

-Si, está bien, lo guardaré. Gracias por llamar.

-Gracias a usted por todo lo de hoy. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Tomoyo.

El moreno retiró el teléfono de su oído notando unos segundos después que su padre estaba a su lado mirándolo con más interés del acostumbrado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo solo de nuevo. ¿Rayos? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

-Así que se verán mañana de nuevo.- Lo escuchó comentar divertido haciendo que provocando que el dibujara un ceño fruncido en su frente intentado ocultar su incomodidad por no ser capaz de explicar esa espontánea reacción suya.

-Ella sustituirá a su madre en un evento y yo como su asistente también tengo que ir. Eso es todo. Bajaré cuando este la cena. – Replicó mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo y se disponía a caminar hacia las escaleras, volviendo sobre sus pasos unos segundos después para recoger el sándwich que acababa de preparar y que si, había olvidado en su afán de huir de su progenitor que si bien no decía nada de manera audible lo acusaba con esa mirada de "Me estas ocultando algo y voy a descubrirlo".

Pero ¿porque quería huir si no tenia nada que ocultar?. Solo se comenzaba a hacer amigo de la amatista y se sentía a gusto con ella. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

* * *

La amatista se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono mientras sonreía satisfecha de oír al moreno en excelentes condiciones y pensaba en la agradable tarde que había tenido junto a él mientras trabajaban.

Si bien no volvieron a tocar el tema de Yukito durante todo el resto del día, hablaron mucho acerca de la boda de Sakura y los vestidos que pensaba confeccionar. Estaba consciente de que Touya sabía coser desde tierna edad, pero jamás imaginó que tuviera tanto conocimiento en cuanto a los estilos de ropa y accesorios.

Él le había contado que mientras su madre era modelo llegó a ir a muchas sesiones de foto y aprendió mucho escuchando hablar a los diseñadores y fotógrafos. Así que hablar con él de estilos, telas y cortes mientras dibujaba los vestidos, escuchándolo hacerle recomendaciones acerca de tal o cual detalle creía debía agregar o sustituir, la ayudó a crear el atuendo que Sakura creyó perfecto para aquella ocasión. Jamás había visto a la castaña tan emocionada con ninguno de los otros trajes que le había fabricado. Tener su opinión resultó ser muy útil, claro, eso mientras aguantaba sus burlas y comentarios maliciosos.

Al final se entretuvieron tanto que entre trabajo y diseños se había pasado la hora de salida y desafortunadamente debían regresar a casa. Fue entonces, mientras ingresaban al ascensor para descender a la planta baja que lo vio tambalearse y ponerse pálido de repente mientras procuraba no desplomarse.

Solo lo había visto ponerse así una sola vez y bueno no tenía gratos recuerdos acerca de aquella ocasión.

-¡Tomy, ya elegimos los vestidos de las damas!.- Escuchó gritar a la castaña que estaba sentada junto a Shaoran a unos metros de ella en el espacioso jardín y entonces calló en cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hizo una seña a Sakura para indicarle que ya iba para allá y antes de comenzar a caminar agregó el nombre al nuevo contacto que había adquirido y que aunque deseara negarlo le daba gusto de tener, mientras no podía evitar sonreírse sola.

* * *

Touya avanzó con lentitud a través del inmenso salón de aquella enorme mansión mientras era guiado por una de las mujeres de servicio.

Detalló con algo de asombro la manera en como aquella casa había conservado su esencia a pesar de los casi veinte años que habían pasado desde la ultima vez que puso un pie allí.

Todo estaba cuidadosamente conservado como si alguien quisiera con ello mantener vivo el pasado dentro de aquellas paredes. Llevó su mirada hasta la parte central de este y no pudo evitar sentir gran alegría al ver totalmente intacto a aquel inmenso piano que se erigía como un rey en medio de todas aquellas lujosas decoraciones y que seguramente había contemplado miles de historias y sentido el tacto de cientos de dedos. En el que su madre había aprendido sus primeras notas y en el que en una ocasión él mismo interpretó una corta melodía, melodía que buscaba calmar el llanto de una pequeña bebé de cabello oscuro.

-¡Hasta que por fin pareces un hombre decente!- Escuchó exclamar a una voz algo ronca y levantando la mirada pudo distinguir a su jefa bajando las escaleras con algo de dificultad. La pelirroja se veía increíblemente débil y pálida, a leguas se notaba que estaba terriblemente enferma, pero claro, compadecerse de ella y actuar con amabilidad no sería su estilo. Ella lo había atacado y como buen rival no podía menos que devolverle el mismo trato.

-Buenas noches Señora Daudoji. Veo que está más recuperada.- Comentó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose la mirada llena de rencor de la señora que para ese momento ya había estornudado y tosido una decena de veces.

-¡Si claro! Búrlate insolente. ¡Este maldito resfriado no quiere abandonar mi cuerpo! Me siento como una anciana. - Exclamó con furia tras lo cual volvió a estornudar unas tres veces como confirmación de lo dicho.

-Bueno, no es que sea precisamente una jovencita tampoco.- Comentó él encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo satisfecho al ver el rostro de la pelirroja deformarse de la rabia al escuchar aquello, porque sí, ahora si la había hecho enojar.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo vieja?!- Gruñó a punto de lanzarse hacía él y estrangularlo cuando la risa de la amatista se hizo audible en la misma dirección en que hace unos segundos ella había aparecido.

El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia ella por inercia y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola estupefacto al ver su apariencia, y es que no exageraba al decir que esa noche sobrepasaba todos los límites de lo que podía considerarse belleza.

Aquel vestido de mangas caídas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, se curvaba en un escote corazón mientras el resto de la prenda se ajustaba a su silueta como si fuese una segunda piel, realzando las curvas que había dejado a su paso los años que llevaba de camino a la adultez, sin llegar a lo vulgar en ningún sentido. Eso, aunado a la manera en que su cabello ondulado caía a un costado de su cuello y sus párpados brillaban en un azul que hacía ver sus ojos aún más grandes e ignotizantes de lo normal, hacía difícil creer que aquella era la Tomoyo que vio crecer frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Estás hermosa hija! Te dije que te quedaría perfecto.- Chilló Sonomi en un grito lleno de emoción, dando un codazo en un costado al moreno al ver que en vez de secundar su opinión se limitaba a seguirla mirando lleno de estupor.-

Kinomoto ¿No le dirás que está hermosa?- Indagó con algo de impaciencia escuchándolo soltar un si casi inaudible mientras desviaba la mirada para poder recuperar la calma.

-Tú también estás muy apuesto Touya. - Comentó ella con una gran sonrisa evidenciando que se sentía profundamente honrada de que él hubiera optado por usar el cabello hacía atrás tal como ella misma lo había peinado el día anterior.

-Nada de apuesto, solo decente hija. Ni cambiándose de cara este sujeto se vería medianamente atractivo.

-Lo que diga abuelita.- Señaló él haciendo un énfasis exagerado en esa ultima palabra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado llena de burla y disfrutaba de ver como la pelirroja lanzaba humo hasta por las orejas. En favor de la paz, la amatista se apresuró a empujar al moreno hasta la limusina que los llevaría al salón de eventos dónde se celebraría aquel evento empresarial, procurando callarle la boca con una de sus manos para que no siguiera provocando a la pelirroja, antes de que su madre cometiera un asesinato frente a sus ojos.

-Acabo de salvarle la vida. Me debe una.- Anunció Tomoyo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de su madre, recibiendo un "solo dije la verdad" de su boca junto con un encogimiento de hombros que dejaban claro que no tenía ningún remordimiento.

La amatista meneó la cabeza en un claro gesto de resignación y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios le anunció que había olvidado algo en su cuarto solicitándole que se quedara allí mientras lo buscaba. Touya la siguió con la mirada mientras ella volvía sobre sus pasos, desviándola incómodo al notar que de manera inconsciente la estaba sometiendo a un nuevo escrutinio.

Procuró distraer su vista con algo de su alrededor y al realizar un barrido visual al entorno se encontró con un pequeño portarretrato con una foto en blanco y negro en su interior, foto que no recordaba haber visto de niño, tal vez porque con lo impresionado y nervioso que estaba cuando visitó aquella casa aquella vez, una foto de ese tipo era lo último que podía llamar su atención.

La tomó en sus manos y comprobó que se trataba de una foto familiar que debía tener más de sesenta años de antigüedad pues el atuendo que llevaban debía datar de finales de los 40 o principios de los 50. En el se veía a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, junto a una embarazada un poco más joven y al lado de ambos un niño pequeño que no debía tener más de seis años. Se quedó mirando fijamente a este último impresionado por su apariencia. Sus facciones, su físico, su sonrisa, todo en él le parecía tan familiar que resultaba desconcertante.

-Encontró la foto familiar del abuelo.- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas y girando la cabeza vio a la amatista acercándose a él con algo de curiosidad, volviendo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-¿De Amamiya? Quieres decir que ese hombre…

-Si, este es el abuelo.- Confirmó ella mientras señalaba con su dedo al un poco más robusto hombre, moviendo sus dedos en la imagen para señalar a los demás. - Ella es su esposa, la bebé que lleva en su vientre es la madre de mamá, y ese niño, bueno, es su abuelo materno, el padre de la señora Nadeshiko. Mamá siempre dice que usted y él se parecen mucho y ahora que me fijo en esta foto parece ser cierto. Es igual a usted cuando tenía cinco años.

-Si. Es verdaderamente impresionante.- Reconoció sin poder recuperarse de la sorpresa al comprobar la enorme similitud. Jamás pensó que era posible que dos personas que no hubiesen compartido vientre pudieran parecerse tanto.

-Esta foto es la única que tenemos aquí de él, pero la casa del abuelo está llena de álbumes y fotos, estoy segura de que si un día lo visita tal vez encuentre alguna foto a color de él para que compare mejor.- Señaló la amatista como si leyera sus pensamientos y el no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Aun no estaba en sus planes el visitar la casa de Amamiya a pesar de que después de todo lo ocurrido estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por luchar con sus prejuicios.

-Por cierto, ¿no regresaste a buscar algo?- Indagó cambiando de tema, notando que todo en la amatista era igual que como se había marchado.

-¡Ah, si!- Exclamó ella con indisimulada algarabía mientras rebuscaba en su bolso sacando de inmediato un pequeño objeto que exhibió con orgullo. -Si usted usa mi peinado pues lo justo es que yo use su broche, ¿no lo cree?

-Está muy bien, solo que la idea de usarlo no es llevarlo en el bolso. – Señaló retirándolo de su mano, llevándolo hasta su cabello con el objetivo de acomodar con él varios mechones de su pelo que se habían descompuesto por que según parecía había corrido para llegar hasta donde él en el menor tiempo posible.

Dirigió su vista hasta su rostro notando como ella lo miraba algo nerviosa y entonces comprendió que de nuevo estaba actuando con demasiada confianza, ¿acaso ya había olvidado lo que pasó la ultima vez que se le ocurrió que era buena idea colocarle el dichoso broche en el pelo? Alejó su mano de ella con prisa al pensar en ello y en que lo último que necesitaba es que ella pensara mal ahora que ya habían aclarado las cosas.

Procuró volverse para seguir con su camino, cuando al toparse de nuevo con la foto que habían estado viendo recordó un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta ese momento y que le olía a gato encerrado.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes como me veía a los cinco Tomoyo?- Indagó y antes de darse cuenta vio a la amatista adelantarse a él balbuceando algo acerca de lo tarde que era, mientras él seguía exigiéndole una explicación y pensaba en que tendría una seria conversación con un viejito con el que compartía techo y que se había dedicado a andar de chismoso por ahí.

* * *

-Debo reconocer que me ha dejado impresionada. Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan sociable con gente que ni siquiera conoce. – Comentó la amatista tan pronto tomaron asiento en una de las mesas dispuestas en aquel hermosamente adornado salón y pensaba con alegría en la manera tan natural y espontánea en la que Touya había conversado con aquellas personas que si bien la conocían a ella por ser la nieta de uno de sus mayores socios, no conocían de nada al moreno que jamás había estado en una celebración de esas altas esferas.

-Es cuestión de adaptabilidad. Este es mi trabajo después de todo así que procuro hacer lo necesario para cumplir con mi función. Además…- Su expresión pasó de ser seria a evidenciar una ligera sonrisa maliciosa. - será divertido ver la cara de tu madre cuando sus socios prefieran que se enferme para que me envíe a sustituirla.

-Me alegro que usted y mi madre se lleven tan "bien". Fue un placer recibirlo en mi casa por primera vez.- Señaló ella añadiendo un marcado sarcasmo a ese bien, tal y como siempre le encantaba hacer, y es que en serio le resultaba de lo más divertido ver a aquellos dos amándose y odiándose al mismo tiempo, porque aunque sus palabras y acciones dijeran que querían despellejarse uno al otro, era obvio que las cosas estaban mejorando. Prueba de ello es que el moreno hubiera aceptado ir a aquel lugar y pasar a su casa a buscarla.

-No es la primera vez que visito tu casa. Fui una vez cuando era niño, el mismo día en que nació Sakura.- Explicó él con simpleza haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de par en par, pues después de todo ella no debía tener más de siete meses entonces. Recordaba bien ese día, por alguna razón Sonomi había insistido en que la buscaran cuando su madre estuviera a punto de dar a luz y al llegar ese momento lo habían dejado en aquella mansión a cargo de la niñera de su bebé debido a que en el hospital no aceptaban niños de su edad.

-¿Y me vio? ¿Como era de bebé?- Le preguntó ella mientras juraba que los ojos le centelleaban de la emoción ante aquel descubrimiento. A decir verdad era una hermosa bebé, casi parecía una muñeca de pies a cabeza, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención de ella eran los grandes ojos de un extraño azul que adornaban u angelical cara. Aun después de mucho tiempo se le hacía difícil decidir cual era más bonita de ella o su hermanita. Pero claro, decirle eso no sería divertido.

-Eras una llorona. No pude tomar mi siesta porque no parabas de hacer ruido. – Señaló con expresión de fastidio dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios al verla avergonzarse por ello. Ya habían pasado casi dos décadas de aquello y aun ella seguía siendo tan adorable que no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho al recordar lo que en verdad pasó.

-La mujer que estaba a cargo de cuidarte estaba desesperada porque hiciera lo que hiciera no dejabas de llorar. – Relató con un deje de nostalgia en la voz sin ser capaz de borrar aquella dulce sonrisa. - Así que me acerqué al piano que está en tu casa y toqué la única canción que conocía de memoria. Mamá siempre la cantaba cuando quería que me tranquilizara así que imaginé que pasaría lo mismo contigo. Y funcionó. No sólo te calmaste, te quedaste dormida al instante.- Señaló él con indisimulado orgullo denotando que aquel evento había llenado su corazón de niño de un gran gozo, mientras ella lo miraba profundamente conmovida con solo imaginarse la adorable escena.- Mamá me contó luego que Sonomi adquirió la costumbre de cantarte aquella nana cada noche así que deberías conocer la canción. Se llama…

-Yoru no uta.- Terminó ella con una enorme sonrisa que lo llenó de una gran satisfacción, después de todo su pequeño acto de bondad no había quedado en el olvido.

-Si. Así es. Aunque al final terminó siendo un fastidio.- Comentó mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cuello tratando de volver a su fachada indiferente para no seguir mostrando su lado nostálgico y emotivo. – La chismosa de tu niñera le contó aquello a nuestros padres en cuanto volvieron y ellos me hicieron tocar la misma melodía para mi nueva hermanita.

-Y su madre lo llenó de besos y apapachos al ver que se había comportado como todo un caballerito.- Señaló ella divertida consiguiendo que por primera vez el no pudiera ocultar lo mucho que recordar la eufórica forma en que su madre demostraba su alegría le avergonzaba.

-Creo que papá filtró demasiada información mientras no estuve.- Lo escuchó decir mientras achican los ojos algo que por cierto se veía terriblemente gracioso en un hombre de su edad, tanto que no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que él se relajara nuevamente y se encogiera de hombros. – Mamá aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estarme besuqueando, era su remedio para todo. Cuando protestaba por ello solo decía que era su manera de demostrar toda su alegría cuando no tenía palabras para hacerlo, así que al final no me quedaba otra opción que tolerar aquello hasta que ella se hartara.

La amatista se quedó mirándolo fascinada mientras veía que aunque decía todo aquello con palabras que denotaban desagrado y fastidio, no podía evitar sonreír de una manera muy especial al hablar de su madre, era obvio que aún en ese entonces todo el cariño que recibió de ella lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

-Su madre debió haber sido una mujer maravillosa. Todos los que hablan de ella lo hacen con mucho cariño.

-Si, lo era. De hecho tu personalidad es bastante similar a la de ella... cuando te veo no puedo evitar recordarla. - Lo escuchó señalar de repente para su sorpresa y sintió que su corazón daba un salto al escucharlo afirmar aquello con tanta sinceridad. Su madre era la persona a la que él moreno más amaba en el mundo, aquella con la que tuvo la relación más estrecha de su vida y a la que le contaba todas sus cosas, así que ser comparada con ella no era menos que un gran honor, una señal de que en serio él estaba complacido con su compañía.

-Me alegra mucho escucharlo.- Reconoció mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa haciendo que él desviara la vista algo incómodo, evidencia de que si bien había dicho aquello, no había pensado bien en sus palabras como no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

Ella se quedó mirándolo profundamente conmovida por su adorable reacción y notó como de repente el miraba con interés a las personas que bailaban en la pista cerca de ellos.

\- Sabes en que más se parecen tu y mamá…- Lo escuchó comentar volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacía ella, notando así la sonrisa llena de malicia que ahora adornaba su boca como preludio silencioso de que estaba a punto de decir algo que la fastidiaría. - Ambas tienen dos pies izquierdos, supongo que lo de no saber bailar es de familia.

-En realidad he mejorado mucho en eso, de hecho tomo clases de danza en mi tiempo libre. Se sorprendería de lo buena que me he vuelto.

-¿Ah si? ¿Ya no pisoteas a las personas?- Indagó él ensanchado esa sonrisa llena de burla haciendo que ella tuviera que luchar por no fruncir el ceño al escucharlo exagerar aquel pequeñísimo error de principiante.

-Solo le pisé dos veces aquella vez y luego dijo que lo hice bien.

-Solo quería ser amable. Me dolieron los dedos por una semana.

-Bien señor Kinomoto. -Replicó ella mientras se ponía de pie de golpe y le extendía la mano para que él la tomara y una sonrisa, la más falsa que hubiera esbozado en su vida adornaba su rostro. -Usted bailará conmigo esta noche y si lo hago bien tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar de ese incidente.

-¿Y si no lo haces? ¿Que voy a ganar yo?- Le preguntó sin poder ocultar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con sacarla de quicio, mientras la veía luchar por pensar en algo que en serio lo motivara a aceptar su reto. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento al verla sonreír complacida solo unos segundos después.

-No le diré a nadie que cantaba en el coro de la escuela y que hay una gran posibilidad de que aún tenga buena voz. ¿Se imagina el revuelo que habría entre todos nuestros conocidos si esa información llegara a filtrarse?, todos incluyéndome insistiríamos en escucharlo hasta que usted no tuviera más remedio que acceder.- Señaló ella triunfante con la expresión más angelical que pudo poner, notando como él después de fruncir el ceño se levantaba y la halaba hasta la pista dispuesto a ganar esa oferta, si alguien llegaba a saber eso tendría un montón de gente fastidiándolo con ello todo el tiempo y haría a la amatista (y a su padre por extensión) arrepentirse el resto de su vida por ese incordio.

Una vez en la pista la sintió tomar su mano izquierda y colocarla en su cintura mientras elevaba la derecha tal y como él le había enseñado aquella vez y después de brindarle una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música, con mucha más soltura y gracia que la ultima vez. Según parecía lo de las clases era en serio.

-¿Qué le parece? ¿He mejorado o no?

-Un poquito, al menos ha pasado el primer minuto y no he ido al hospital. Aunque no creo que aún estés lista para bailar en serio.

-¿Bailar en serio? ¿No es lo que hacemos?

-Claro que no. ¿Recuerdas la manera en que Kaho y el cuatro ojos pervertido bailaban en su boda?

-¿Kaho y Eriol?- Indagó intentando aguantar la risa ante ese sobrenombre que le adjudicaba al pobre Eriol, y trataba de hacer memoria de aquel evento. Si, definitivamente tenían una forma de bailar muy diferente a la que ellos estaban usando. -Ellos bailaban de manera magnífica, casi parecían profesionales.

-Bueno…- Lo vio acercarse un poco a su oído mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella y subía un poco mas la mano que hasta ahora había descansado entre su cintura y espalda. -Ese mago de quinta no es el único que se benefició de las clases de Kaho.

\- ¿Clases de Kaho? ¿Quiere decir que ella le enseñó?- Preguntó sorprendida mientras sentía como él retiraba su mano de su espalda de repente y haciéndola dar un giro, la alejaba de él con su brazo para luego acercarla de la misma manera.

-A ella le encanta bailar así que termina convenciendo a todas sus parejas de que aprendan a hacerlo. ¿Qué otra explicación habría para que alguien como yo aprendiera?

-Es cierto, después de todo un hombre enamorado hace lo que sea por su amada.- Señaló ella algo divertida notando como el moreno parecía incómodo con ese comentario por la manera en como se quedó en silencio de repente. – Lo lamento, dije algo incorrecto.

-No. Esta bien. Es cierto. El enamoramiento es el estado más cercano a la locura, así que una persona enamorada hace muchas cosas estúpidas y bueno, yo no soy la excepción a la regla. - Señaló él sin relajar sus facciones evidenciando que en su historial amoroso habían muchas cosas que entraban en ese renglón y que hasta cierto grado se arrepentía de haber hecho.

-Pero también se sacan cosas buenas de estar muy enamorado. Es decir, es un excelente bailarín y yo me he beneficiado de eso. Y ahora…- Posó su mano sobre su hombro y se acercó un poco a su oído tal y como él había hecho hacía varios segundos, bajando la voz de manera considerable. -Todos nos miran como celebridades. En serio estamos dando un espectáculo, tal vez hasta salgamos en el periódico mañana.

El moreno levantó la vista para comprobar las palabras de la amatista y notó que tal y como había dicho varias personas a su alrededor lo miraban como si se tratarán de un par de extraterrestres. Tal vez jamás esperaban que alguien de esas altas esferas intentara destacarse por su danza en un evento de tanta alcurnia como ese, pero aun así la amatista en vez de avergonzarse, parecía divertida con ello, como si le importara un comino el que la consideraran o no una dama de sociedad y pasar un buen rato fuera más importante para ella que estar con personas de su mismo nivel económico.

-Bien. Pues dejémoslos con la boca abierta.- Propuso con complicidad esbozando una sonrisa de lado que buscaba escandalizar a ciertas señoras que cuchicheaban acerca de sus malos modales y tan pronto dijo aquello aumentó el ritmo de su baile agregando algunas vueltas e inclinaciones, haciendo que la amatista riera divertida por la manera en que se movía entre las personas, mientras iba en un vaivén en que el moreno la acercaba y alejaba de él mientras la tomaba de la mano algunas veces y guiaba con sus dedos para que girara sobre si misma en varias ocasiones.

Ella no tardó en acoplarse al movimiento constante y pronto la manera en que bailaban captó la atención de aun más persona que se debatían entre el asombro y el desagrado. Al poco tiempo ambos olvidaron las miradas que tenían a su alrededor mientras se entregaban a aquel movimiento constante que los hacía sentir llenos de vitalidad y alegría, mientras el moreno la miraba complacido de que ambos estuvieran disfrutando aquel momento de la misma manera. Era extraño, pero a pesar de todos sus pensamientos inquietantes, en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente libre y gozoso. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz.

Notó como luego de varios segundos la música que habían estado bailando se extinguía para dar pie a otra algo más suave y deseando que aquel momento no terminara aún, la haló hacía él, colocando los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello.

-Pensé que solo bailaríamos una canción.- Comentó ella con una sonrisa traviesa ante su invitación silente a continuar haciendo que él soltara un bufido en cambio.

-No te hagas la interesante. Es obvio que quieres seguir.

-Eso es cierto, pero también es obvio que lo está disfrutando.

-Recordé que en realidad hacerlo es divertido, sobretodo cuando tienes mi talento.

-Bueno, pues debería animarse más a menudo. Que yo recuerde antes de la boda de Kaho jamás lo había visto bailar y un talento así no debería desperdiciarse.

-Eso es porque no bailo con todo el mundo solo lo hago con las personas que considero especiales.- Le explicó con total simpleza, sintiéndola detenerse de repente al escuchar aquella declaración que él había hecho de manera totalmente espontánea.

-Y… ¿yo soy especial para usted?- Preguntó algo dudosa levantando la mirada y entonces él cayó en cuenta en lo que implicaba lo que acababa de decir, se encontró con sus ojos llenos de expectación y simplemente sintió que no tenia idea de que responder ante eso. ¿Si no era una persona especial para él porque hacía aquello?¿Porque seguía intentando extender los momentos que tenía con ella? ¿Por qué dejaba salir sus sentimientos con tanta naturalidad?

Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono de repente mientras intentaba analizar la respuesta a esa pregunta y fastidiado por el hecho de que aquello no lo dejaba concentrarse, lo sacó de su chaqueta, quedándose helado al leer el nombre del contacto.

-¿Qué ocurre Touya?¿Pasó algo malo?- Indagó ella al notar el cambio tan repentino en su expresión. Como de repente se lucía tan nervioso, tan inseguro, tan incómodo que en serio le preocupaba.

-Es Yuki. Lo llamaré más tarde.- Explicó él llevando sus dedos hasta la pantalla para colgar siendo detenido por ella antes de que lo hiciera, antes de que intentara ocultar aquello que aunque le doliera era obvio que estaba pasando.

-Tal vez se trate de algo importante, yo voy a aprovechar para ir al tocador mientras tanto. Ya casi es hora de irnos así que nos encontraremos en el parqueo.- Le propuso intentando esbozar una sonrisa que ocultara la gran desilusión que carcomía su corazón, al darse cuenta de que había estado haciendo un castillo encima de la arena guiada por el enamoramiento del que era víctima. Retiró las manos de alrededor de su cuello y dándose la vuelta intentó disponerse a partir. -Gracias por el baile.- Murmuró y entonces con prisa salió en dirección al tocador dejándolo allí varado entre las demás personas, mientras él la seguía con la mirada sin poder evitar notar que de repente los ojos de ella se habían llenado de tristeza, como si algo en serio le hubiera causado angustia, como si algo le hubiera dolido mucho y estaba seguro de que de alguna forma él era el culpable de ello.

* * *

Touya miraba con impaciencia hacía aquel lujoso local esperando ver aparecer a Tomoyo caminando en su dirección en cualquier momento.

Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que ella había partido al tocador y si bien sabía que las chicas tenían fama de ser tardadas en eso, ya aquello le parecía una exageración. Miró de nuevo la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono y concluyó que ya era hora de ir a buscarla en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí.

Llevó su mano hasta su chaqueta para guardar el aparato allí, recordando así al sentir aun un poco de humedad que la mancha que ahora adornaba parte de su camisa se debía a un incidente que había tenido con uno de los meseros.

El muy estúpido se había estrellado contra él y vertido una copa de vino en su ropa cuando salía del salón y ni siquiera se había disculpado, sino que continuó avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle y ponerlo en su lugar pero con el teléfono repicando y sus pensamientos puestos en la amatista cuyo estado de ánimo se había puesto extraño de repente, lo dejó pasar por alto y siguió su camino, aunque no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que conocía a ese sujeto de algún lado.

Olvidando aquello por el momento, atravesó con algo de prisa el parqueo y al pasar junto a una parte escasamente alumbrada del recinto, escuchó algo similar a una discusión entre dos personas.

Se decidió ignorar aquello y avanzar considerando su prioridad encontrar a la amatista deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar un "¡Detente Ryu!, que activó sus alarmas y aclaró su cabeza. ¡Por supuesto! El maldito mesero era el Ex de Tomoyo y esa voz sin duda era de ella.

Corrió en esa dirección temiendo lo peor y no pudo evitar que la rabia hiciera borbotear su sangre, al ver a la amatista contra una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras el bastardo la manoseaba y le decía una sarta de palabras viles y sucias.

No supo en que momento se acercó a ellos y se lo quitó de encima, pero lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que solo bastó un único puñetazo para dejarlo inconsciente. Quería seguirlo golpeando hasta que sus dedos sangraran pero al escuchar un sollozo de parte de Tomoyo no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarlo y caminar hacia ella.

Ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras sollozaba y su cuerpo temblaba con furia, clara muestra de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar pero ella las retiró de sobre si y comenzó a llorar con aún más fuerza y a tener espasmos cada vez más violentos mientras suplicaba que la dejara tranquila, que no le hiciera daño.

Procuró hablarle, decirle que estaba a salvo, que aquel bastardo ya no le haría nada, que él estaba con ella pero nada salía de su garganta, se sentía tan impotente que no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra.

Intentó tocarla varias veces más pero ella siguió resistiéndose con cada vez más brusquedad mientras con cada toque su llanto se hacía más violento y ella comenzaba a hiperventilar por la ausencia de aire que provocaban sus sollozos.

Apretó sus labios incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello, como detener aquella pesadilla que ella estaba viviendo y siguiendo sus impulsos detuvo las muñecas de ella intentando no apretarla demasiado y sosteniéndolas con una sola de sus manos, posó la otra en su mejilla y acercándose a sus labios la besó con una mezcla de dulzura y frustración.

La sintió dejar de resistirse de repente mientras el temblor de su cuerpo desaparecía casi por completo y dejaba de sollozar, y alejándose con lentitud de ella mientras abría los ojos, se encontró con sus amatistas que lo miraban con la más absoluta perplejidad y solo entonces entendió lo que implicaba aquello que acababa de hacer. Soltó sus manos de golpe dando un paso hacía atrás en el proceso y entonces intentó explicarse, decir el porque de sus actos, pero aun no era capaz de decir nada, aún no conseguía entender lo que lo había llevado a aquello.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí?. Yo no quiero estar en este lugar.- La escuchó suplicarle con voz temblorosa y entendió que antes de decir nada lo mejor era ponerla en un lugar seguro dónde pudiera calmarse, así podría poner sus pensamientos en orden. La ayudó a caminar hasta el parqueo mientras la observaba y sentía que su corazón dolía al verla tan turbada y nerviosa. Odiaba a ese bastardo, odiaba su incapacidad de hacer algo que la aliviara, odiaba el que la hubiera dejado sola por aquellos minutos, y más que todo se odiaba a sí mismo por aún no ser capaz de decirle nada, de lidiar con aquella mezcla de emociones que sentía y que le indicaban que no, aquel beso no había sido un accidente.

* * *

Llevó su mirada hasta la amatista por milésima vez en todo el camino mientras ella continuaba abrazándose a sí misma y mirando por la ventana del vehículo que los había estado transportando. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, pero la tensión que se respiraba dejaba claro que había un asunto sin resolver entre ellos y de hecho en todo aquel camino no había podido pensar en otra cosa, no había podido dejar de analizar sus acciones y sentimientos hasta que por fin había llegado a la conclusión correcta, había comprendido el porque de la manera tan involuntaria en que su cuerpo estaba actuando.

-Detengan el auto por favor.- Solicitó de repente resuelto a aclarar aquello, provocando que ella lo mirara confundida sin entender porque pedía que se detuvieran si aún faltaba un gran trayecto para llegar a la casa de alguno de los dos. Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó la mano de ella en cuanto sintió el vehículo detenerse y abriendo la puerta, la sacó de allí intentando no ser demasiado brusco.

-¿Qué ocurre Touya? ¿Por que nos bajamos de la limusina?.- La escuchó preguntarle confundida y entonces, después de comprobar que estuvieran a solas en aquel parque, detuvo sus pasos volteándose para mirarla y decirle aquello que acababa de entender y que estaba carcomiendo sus huesos.

-Tomoyo, yo te besé porque…

-No tiene que explicármelo. Lo entiendo. Siempre lo he sabido.- Aseguró ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos y tocaba su mejilla con delicadeza, haciendo que él no pudiera evitar tensarse ante aquella afirmación. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Entonces si era consciente del significado de sus actos, de porque había estado actuando tan extraño con ella?.

-¿En serio?

-Si.- La escuchó asegurar mientras tomaba su mano y lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en el banco que estaba a sus espaldas mientras él la miraba expectante a la vez que su corazón latía con una rapidez alarmante y su respiración se agitaba. Si en serio lo sabía seguramente estaba a punto de rechazarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero de todas formas sabría aceptarlo, después de todo, desear que ella sintiera lo mismo era demasiado pedir.

-Touya yo sé que…- Murmuró ella con los ojos llenos de tristeza, deteniendo sus palabras por unos segundos mientras apretaba su mano intentando hallar el valor para decir aquello, cosa que no pudo menos que hacer que literalmente su corazón se saltara un latido.– Aún usted ama al joven Yukito. – La escuchó soltar de repente y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de manera desmesurada mientras su rostro se deformaba en una expresión indescriptible.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Déjeme terminar por favor.- Solicitó ella mientras detenía sus palabras con sus dedos y suplicaba con su mirada que la dejara expresar sus argumentos, cosa que hizo que no tuviera fuerzas para replicar por mucho que supiera que solo se trataba de un malentendido. - Lo noté por lo nervioso que se puso cuando vio su nombre en su teléfono, y esta bien, no tiene que avergonzarse por ello. – Lo detuvo de nuevo cuando volvió a abrir la boca para replicar y decirle que estaba equivocada. -Ustedes estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo y usted en serio lo quería, es natural que deshacerse de esos sentimientos no sea tan fácil, por eso estoy convencida de que si me besó allá es porque estaba muy perturbado y triste, y por ello cuando vio lo que me estaba pasando sus emociones se desordenaron e intentó hacer reaccionar por cualquier medio. Se que jamás me besaría de la nada, es decir, eso implicaría que le gusto y usted jamás se enamoraría de mi. Lo entiendo, yo… yo en serio lo entiendo. Así que no pasa nada. Ese beso… eso jamás pasó.

-¡¿Qué jamás me enamoraría de ti?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- Indagó él mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su rostro, abarcando con sus dedos sus mejillas y parte de su cuello, provocando que ella abriera los ojos llena de estupor al notar la manera tan intensa y decidida en que él la miraba, en que sus ojos le gritaban que no podía estar más equivocada. Si, era cierto que la llamada de Yukito le causó incomodidad pero no por lo que ella creía. Era cierto que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos hacía muy difícil deshacerse por completo de esos sentimientos, pero tampoco era como si aún lo amara en todo el sentido de la palabra. En ese momento, al ver su nombre, lo único que temía es que le dijera que las cosas habían salido mal y Nakuru había fallecido y que aquello lo obligara a renunciar a aquello tan agradable que acababa de descubrir y que tenía a su corazón rebosando de paz y alegría.

Solo le bastó el momento en que sus labios se fundieron con los de ella para comprender todo lo que había sentido y pensado esos días, y es que en el momento en que cruzó la barrera que los separaba y que la limitaba a ser solo la amiga de su hermana, una de sus parientes o la niña que vio crecer, se dio cuenta de que ella era alguien a quien quería proteger, a quien quería sanar, que ella se había metido en su alma aún en medio de la situación tan complicada que estaba viviendo y que sin buscarlo le había robado el corazón sin remedio. Por eso tanta confusión, tanta ansiedad de estar junto a ella, esa era la razón por la que lo embargaba esa sensación cada vez que la tenía cerca, por ello su corazón saltaba de gozo cada vez que la veía reír o mirarlo con cariño. Era tan claro, era tan obvio, ¿porque ella no podía verlo, porque no era capaz de darse cuenta?.

– No es imposible que me enamore de ti. No vuelvas a decir eso. – Replicó nueva vez, sintiéndose incapaz de transmitir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo con palabras. Y es que decirle que la quería le parecía muy poco y que la amaba demasiado. ¿En que punto estaba? No había tenido tanto tiempo para pensarlo. Solo sabía que lo que sentía por ella, era algo más que simple cariño y que deseaba que ella estuviera al tanto de ello y solo conocía una forma de transmitirle aquel sentimiento sin decir ni una palabra.

Acercó su rostro al de ella con lentitud intentando darle tiempo para que ella se resistiera, para que lo detuviera si quería evitar que hiciera aquello, que la besara como prueba fehaciente de lo que estaba sintiendo, notando que contrario a decir o hacer algo para detenerlo cerraba los ojos de repente mientras sus labios temblaban, tal y como le ocurría cuando la besó la primera vez.

El recuerdo de el estado de pánico en el que ella estaba y que lo llevó a actuar de manera tan impulsiva golpeó su mente con ahínco y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo muy egoísta, una completa estupidez. Ella acababa de pasar por un momento sumamente traumático, aún sus emociones debían estar revueltas y confusas aunque ella se esforzara por lucir totalmente calmada. Si la besaba, si le decía que la quería, que acababa de darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella ¿no estaría agregándole más cargas, arriesgándose a provocarle aún más desasosiego?

No era algo tan sencillo como que se le declarara y que ella lo aceptara o rechazara dependiendo de lo que sintiera hacía él. Si también le quería él no podía corresponderle, no hasta que lo de Nakuru no se resolviera y aún si todo salía bien no podía obligarla a cargar con el peso de su pasado. Ella aún era una niña, tenía toda la vida por delante, podía encontrar a una persona muchísimo mejor que él por que él solo era un hombre terco y obstinado con mil problemas de personalidad y con una vida muy confusa. No, definitivamente decírselo solo causaría problemas, haría que ella tuviera aún más inquietudes.

Con aquel pensamiento desvió la trayectoria de su rostro cuando estaba a centímetro de sus labios y deslizó sus manos hasta rodear su cuello, posando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo limitándose a abrazarla, buscando de esa manera hallar sosiego para su corazón y convencerse de que aquello era lo correcto, de que era lo mejor para ella.

-Eres una persona muy especial Tomoyo, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti. Hasta yo podría sino tuviera una vida tan complicada. - Murmuró procurando sonar lo más desenfadado y calmado posible, cerrando los ojos intentando disfrutar de aquel momento lo más que pudiera, grabar en su memoria aquella agradable sensación que le provocaba su cercanía. La sintió

relajarse poco a poco para luego soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Es una verdadera lastima. Yo que ya estaba pensando en lo interesante que sería tener un novio que pudiera decir como te veías en pañales. Acabo de perder un gran prospecto.- La escuchó comentar en son de broma y no pudo evitar reírse de su ocurrencia, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que ella había restado completamente importancia a sus actos y trataba de que las cosas continuaran entre ellos como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

-Puedo decirlo también aunque sólo seas mi amiga. No es tan bueno como ser mi novia, pero también es un lugar muy exclusivo.- Aseguró siguiéndole el juego, haciendo que ella fuera la que se riera esta vez. La sintió rodearlo con sus brazos intentando tener más participación en aquel abrazo y entonces la escuchó musitar casi entre dientes algo que no alcanzó a entender.

-¿Dijiste algo Tomoyo?

-No, para nada. Solo… me alegra que seamos amigos.- La escuchó afirmar y si bien decidió no insistir en saberlo, estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que había dicho, no, definitivamente no era eso.

"Que lastima que ya no te gusten las chicas".- Volvió a pensar ella, asegurándose de esta vez si decirlo solo en su mente y cerrando los ojos intentó disfrutar de aquel momento tan reconfortante con el amor que definitivamente no podía ser. Porque si, después de todo lo ocurrido estaba segura de que lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, aunque por su bien era mejor que él no lo supiera, por que ella ya no quería ponerle más cargas de las que tenía.

* * *

Y ahí está el otro capítulo. Me dio algo de trabajo terminarlo pero ya lo logré. Espero que las cosas no hayan parecido forzadas o algo así, porque en serio me esforcé mucho porque evitar eso.

Ustedes dirán, ¿Cómo es posible que la celestina de Tomoyo este tan ciega con el moreno y entienda todo al revés? Pues bien, por experiencia propia puedo decir que después de una desilusión como la que ella tuvo en el pasado con él, es muy difícil confiar de nuevo en "las señales" que te indiquen si alguien está o no interesado en ti, sobretodo si se trata de la misma persona con la que sufriste ese episodio. Al final mil pruebas no llegan a constituir una certeza y cualquier mínima duda se convierte en una prueba de que no es así. Es algo bastante complicado que solo quien ha pasado por eso puede entender, pero al menos ambos están en paz con eso de ser amigos y el moreno aún está en la expectación de lo que puede pasar o no con Nakuru, mientras Tomoyo continua lamentandose por no ser un chico en vez de una chica. ¿Pero que pensará el moreno al descubrir eso? Ya sabemos que si le gustan las chicas pero será divertido como él le aclara eso a la amatista.

¿Qué seguirá pasando en esta loca historia? Pues acompáñenme en el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo y cualquier cosa ya saben como contactarse conmigo.

Mil gracias por leer.

ATT: Brie97


	16. Recuerdo Difuso

_Hola mis queridos lectores.__Si, lo sé. He estado totalmente pérdida, pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo. Tenía un poco de problemas para acomodar una lluvia de ideas que tenía, pero afortunadamente logré ponerlas en orden y sacar este episodio._

_Casi al final se menciona una canción, esta es Yoru no Uta, de la misma Tomoyo. Ya antes la he mencionado unas tres veces en la historia así que tal vez sea evidente. Pero si quieren imaginarse mejor la escena no sería mala idea ponerla en el momento en que lean esa parte. Es lo que hice mientras escribía._

_En fin, ya saben el sistema, cualquier cosa me la hacen saber más adelante. Sin más que decir y agradeciéndole su apoyo los dejo con el capítulo 16_.

**_Los Amamiya._**

**_Capítulo 16: Recuerdo Difuso. _**

Se quedó petrificada mientras sentía aquellas manos que la sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros y aquellos labios que abordaba los suyos con excesiva brusquedad.

Tomoyo no tenía idea de donde había salido Ryu o en que momento la había empujado contra una pared cuando caminaba rumbo al parqueo, pero el desagrado que llenaba su cuerpo al sentir aquel beso tan insípido y posesivo era tal que reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, lo empujó de si mientras sentía sus labios arder por la manera tan salvaje en que había estado asaltando sus labios.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso. No tienes derecho a hacerlo! - Le reclamó mientras estrujaba su muñeca contra sus labios como tratando de retirar de su boca el amargo sabor de su beso notando como él rostro de él se deformaba de la rabia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tengo derecho a hacerlo? Será porque ahora estás con ese estúpido y él es quien tiene ese derecho.

-¿De que estás hablando Ryu?

-¡¿Qué de que estoy hablando?!- Su voz sonaba aun más molesta que al principio, de hecho era evidente que su enojo aumentaba a cada segundo. -Hablo del imbécil que estaba contigo. Del tipo con el que llegaste y con el que te has pasado toda la noche.

-¿De Touya? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Sabes que es el hermano de Sakura, sabes que somos parientes.

-¿Y eso que? Cuando estaban bailando casi te comía con la mirada. Es más, apuesto a que incluso ya te...

-¡No te atrevas a siquiera insinuarlo Ryu!- Exclamó con indignación interrumpiendo lo que él estaba a punto de decir. Siempre era lo mismo, para él cualquier chico que se le acercara tenía la intención de llevarla a la cama y por ello siempre le reclamaba cuando hablaba con cualquiera que no fuera él. -No te permito que digas algo como eso. Touya no es como tú, no es lo único en lo que piensa.

-Entonces reconoces que si sales con él.

-No estoy reconociendo nada Ryu. No salgo con nadie, jamás he salido con otra persona desde que estamos juntos y aún ahora sigo respetando eso.

-Si claro. Esperas que te crea que todo este tiempo que tienes en otro país jamás has tenido una aventura con otro. ¿En serio crees que soy tan ingenuo? Nadie es capaz de tolerar tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de su pareja y no salir con otra persona.

-Pero yo no soy cualquier persona Ryu, yo si me tomo esto muy en serio. No importa que tan lejos estemos yo siempre te he respetado.

Solo dices eso porque intentas igualarme a ti, insinuar que yo soy igual de descarada que tú y así minimizar la verdadera razón por la que no quiero que te me acerques. Me engañaste Ryu. Quien sabe cuantas miles de veces lo hiciste hasta que me enteré. Tú y tu inmadurez son los culpables de que esto terminara.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? ¿Para eso me hiciste esperar tantos días? Para decirme que esto se acabó.

-Así es. No quería herir tus sentimientos, no quería tirar a la basura con tanta ligereza el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Pero me doy cuenta de que debí haberlo hecho aquel día, debí quedarme justo donde estaba cuando los vi y decirte que no quería que me buscaras jamás. Pero no me arrepiento, este tiempo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que estar contigo me hace daño, en realidad siempre me ha hecho daño. Me he dado cuenta de que ese amor que me profesas no es más que celos y posesividad, no es más que egoísmo y desconfianza, he sido una idiota todo este tiempo, pensaba que eras lo mejor que podía encontrar, que sin ti me quedaría sola, que me sentiría vacía. Pero no es así, estos días que tengo lejos de ti, sin la carga de nuestra relación, han sido los días más reveladores de mi vida, me siento verdaderamente libre ahora que no te tengo detrás de mi vigilando cada movimiento mío y esa paz que siento, es algo que no quiero perder nunca más. Por eso… por eso ya no quiero saber nada más de ti.- Con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía como si quitara un gran peso de encima, Ryu la había cambiado, la había hecho creer que había algo mal en su forma de ser, en sus hábitos, en sus creencias, la había convencido de que dejarse moldear por él era lo mejor para ella, que aislarla de todo el mundo era protegerla y que prohibirle cosas y personas era preocuparse por su bienestar. Todo era mentira y siempre lo supo, siempre lo supo pero prefirió ignorar aquello porque se había hecho dependiente a aquella relación tan tóxica y fingida. No, ya no lo quería en su vida porque el amor que una vez creía sentir por él había desaparecido, ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada de el. Y ahora al dejárselo claro sentía que por fin podía iniciar de cero y volver a ser la Tomoyo de siempre.

-¿Eso quieres? Bien, de todas formas con todas las mujeres con las que he estado no me interesa seguir con una frívola como tú.- Aseguró Ryu con desagrado, para luego tomarla de las muñecas y apresarla entre la pared y su cuerpo con aún más brusquedad que su agarre anterior.

-¿Qué haces?- Indagó con terror a la vez que veía en su rostro una expresión que jamás había visto en su cara. La expresión de alguien que ya no poseía una gota de sentido común.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?. Tomaré lo que debiste darme hace mucho tiempo. No voy a dejar que ese tipo sea el primero que te toque.

Al escuchar aquello Tomoyo forcejeó para liberarse pero él aplicó aún más fuerza a su agarre, restringiendo por completo sus movimientos con una de sus manos mientras manoseaba sus piernas con la otra subiendo por debajo de la falda de su vestido a la vez que le decía cosas terriblemente desagradables al oído. Ella quiso gritar o moverse para de alguna manera conseguir escapar pero era tanto el terror que sentía que su cuerpo no respondía. Llena de impotencia cerró los ojos incapaz de resistir la terrible sensación que le causaba ser forzada de esa manera, y entonces lo recordó. Touya, él no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, tal vez si intentaba gritar el reconocería su voz y acudiría a su rescate.

-¡Detente Ryu!- Vociferó con sus últimas energías y suplicó al cielo que aquello fuera suficiente porque no creía que nada más fuera a salir de su garganta ahora. De repente sintió que las manos de Ryu abandonaban su cuerpo, pero no quiso confiarse, así que se resistió cuando volvió a sentir unas manos posarse en sus hombros. Lo sintió tomar nueva vez ambas manos suyas para evitar que siguiera resistiéndose y luego sintió una calidez y humedad diferente en sus labios que no podía ser menos que un beso. Abrió los párpados llena de esperanza, confiada de que hallaría al moreno frente a ella, pero en cambio vio a Ryu mirándola con malicia mientras sentía sus dedos deslizando los bordes de su ropa interior en una clara muestra de que consumaría sus intenciones.

-Espero que te guste todo lo que voy a hacerte, angelito.- Lo escuchó decir como confirmación de sus pensamientos y entonces el pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella. Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba con su propio llanto, que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, que no era capaz de resistir el terror, y entonces un grito salió de su garganta a la vez que se incorporaba de golpe y aferraba con fuerza sus puños de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor con suspicacia, mientras sus latidos eran agitados, su pecho dolía por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por respirar y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

Reconocía aquellas paredes celestes y el mobiliario a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado allí. Sintió unos delgados y temblorosos brazos rodearla de repente y esconderla en su pecho mientras acariciaban su pelo y entonces escuchó la voz de su madre que le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que caían sobre su piel mientras su madre besaba la coronilla de su cabeza su mente comenzó a asociarse poco a poco a la realidad y entonces lo comprendió. Aquello había sido una pesadilla, una horrible y vivida pesadilla.

* * *

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y energías pérdidas durante su extensa carrera y sentía como las gotas de sudor se escurrían por los lados de su rostro como evidencia de que había calentado su cuerpo más de lo necesario. Se incorporó tan pronto su respiración consiguió normalizarse y sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo revisó la hora. Siete y cuarto, ya llevaba casi treinta minutos corriendo, aunque para ser sincero apenas había sentido el paso del tiempo por lo concentrado que estaba en sus reflexiones. De hecho si no fuera por que ya sus piernas comenzaban a temblar consecuencia del excesivo esfuerzo físico, sin duda pensaría que apenas había salido de su casa.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más y concluyendo que lo mejor era tomar un descanso de una buena vez, se acercó al árbol dónde al inicio de su carrera había dejado sus cosas y tomando una botella que había dejado allí, procuró tomar su contenido y verter el resto en la coronilla de su cabeza buscando refrescar un poco su rostro, secando con una toalla el exceso de humedad antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, justo en la base de aquel árbol que había sido testigo de sus dilemas mentales miles de veces. Después de todo, correr hasta el cansancio y terminar justo en aquel lugar para tomar una siesta recostado bajo aquel árbol era casi una tradición cuando necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza y comprender sus propios pensamientos, y justo en ese instante en serio necesitaba de aquella reflexión.

Desde que había dejado a Tomoyo en su cuarto no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. No sabía por cuanto tiempo se habían quedado abrazados en silencio uno al otro pero cuando vino a percatarse, ella se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La colocó en su pecho para que pudiera estar más cómoda y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola con una mezcla de impotencia e indignación. Se veía tan adorable, tan tranquila, tan vulnerable, que no entendía como alguien podía intentar hacerle daño, como alguien podía insultarla y menospreciarla tal y como había hecho el bastardo de su novio. Obviamente no pudo oír casi nada de la discusión entre ellos, pero lo que escuchó fue suficiente para que aún ahora la rabia contra ese bastardo llenara su cuerpo. ¿Cómo rayos la había convencido de quedarse con él por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué demonios podía tener ese malnacido para que ella se enamorara de él hasta el punto de no ver quien era en realidad? Ella podía tener a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que en serio la respetara y la quisiera, que la hiciera sentir tan especial como era, que se esforzara por cuidarla y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento. ¿Acaso ella no era capaz de ver eso? ¿Acaso su inocencia no la dejaba ver el mundo de posibilidades que tenía frente a ella? ¿Acaso no podía ver que habían personas como él que harían cualquier cosa por mantener su sonrisa?

Deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas buscando retirar los mechones de pelo que no dejaban de caer sobre su rostro y al sentir la suavidad de su piel y contemplar sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, antes de darse cuenta estaba pensando en la posibilidad de volver a repetir aquel beso una vez más, de volver a sentir aquella suavidad de su boca nueva vez.

Agitó la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento y comprendiendo que continuar allí en aquellas circunstancias solo empeoraría las cosas la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el vehículo sin poder evitar mirarla cada cinco segundos y preguntarse qué era lo que había cambiado, como era posible que se sintiera de esa manera por ella con aquella rapidez.

Todo había quedado claro entre ellos, habían acordado ser amigos y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, a él le había parecido lo más sensato, lo había aceptado como lo mejor para ella, pero aun así… aún así, algo dentro de él no se sentía conforme. No era capaz de hallar sosiego en la idea de que callar aquello era lo mejor.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente atado de pies y manos y no tenia idea de si liberarse era o no una buena idea. Y eso le asustaba.

-¿Cómo terminé metido en este lío?- Replicó en medio de un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño ante aquel pensamiento. Hasta hace algo más de una semana apenas era consciente de la existencia de Tomoyo, ¿cómo pudo haber sufrido un cambio tan grande en sus sentimientos hacía ella de manera tan repentina?

-Tal vez no fue tan repentino como piensas. -Escuchó comentar de repente frente a él y un tremendo escalofrío lo recorrió entero al abrir los ojos y ver a su padre sentado en el césped a unos centímetros de distancia. ¿Había pensado en voz alta? ¿Que tanto llevaba hablando solo? ¿Desde cuando él estaba allí escuchándolo?

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí padre?- Balbuceó algo confuso mientras intentaba incorporarse notando como Fujitaka sonreía divertido y es que ver a su hijo tan nervioso y avergonzado al ser descubierto en su monólogo involuntario le causaba mucha ternura. De hecho sentía que había llegado el momento de tener aquella conversación con él que se había estado reservando por varios días.

-Bueno, mi querido hijo llegó muy silencioso tarde en la noche y salió hoy muy temprano de casa, así que vine a ver si estaba bien.- Murmuró mientras se recostaba en la base del árbol y cerraba los ojos para reducir el contacto visual con él y que Touya se sintiera un poco más relajado.- Pareces haber tenido una noche muy intensa según lo que me ha dicho Sonomi está mañana.

-¡¿Sonomi?! ¿Sonomi llamó? ¿Tomoyo está bien?- La preocupación y ansiedad en la voz del moreno era más evidente de lo que él hubiera querido, pero si su padre tenia noticias de la amatista en serio deseaba escucharlas.

-Sonomi dijo que durante la madrugada despertó muy alterada, parece que tuvo una pesadilla acerca de lo ocurrido, pero luego volvió a quedarse dormida hasta la mañana.

-Entiendo.-El moreno no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños mientras murmuraba aquello. Casi podía imaginársela despertando desconcertada en medio de un ataque de pánico sin saber donde estaba o que era real o no, por ello le había contado lo ocurrido a Sonomi, sabía que lo más probable era que Tomoyo callara aquello mientras lidiaba sola con los estragos de aquel suceso, pero eso no era algo que podía manejar sola, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible y el que su madre estuviera a su lado en ese instante era lo mejor para ella.

-Hijo… ¿te sientes bien?- Llevó la mirada hasta su padre al sentir su mano tocando su hombro y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado suspendido en sus pensamientos una vez más. En cualquier otra situación hubiera simplemente fingido que no pasaba nada pero con su padre al tanto de lo ocurrido era inútil intentar disimular.

-No puedo sacarme el recuerdo de lo que le pasó. Me da rabia pensar en que aquello ocurrió porque la dejé sola.

-Estoy seguro de que hubo una buena razón para que lo hicieras, además llegaste antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Pero es natural que te sientas mal, debió haber sido muy difícil.

-Jamás la había visto tan aterrada papá, creí que terminaría desmayándose por la manera en que sollozaba.- Declaró con indisimulada angustia reviviendo en su mente aquel recuerdo. Estaba seguro de que jamás podría borrar de su mente la forma en la que todo su cuerpo temblaba y lloraba de manera tan desesperada. Debió haberlo golpeado mucho más, debió haberle cobrado cada segundo de terror que la hizo pasar. – Yo te juro que si me encuentro a ese sujeto por ahí está vez si voy a matarlo.

Dijo aquello con tanta decisión que su padre no pudo menos que acabar de confirmar por completo su teoría. Es cierto que su hijo decía muchas cosas similares cuando hablaba de Shaoran, pero aquello no era un juego como entonces, estaba hablando muy en serio, su indignación y dolor por el sufrimiento de ella era tan grande como para dejarse gobernar por la rabia y quitarle la vida a esa persona. Su mirada se lo decía, estaba completamente resuelto a cumplir su amenaza y eso para alguien con tal aversión a la muerte de otros como era su hijo solo significaba una cosa.

-Hijo, ¿Qué tanto te gusta Tomoyo?- Indagó sin tapujos mientras volvía a recostarse contra él árbol y cerraba los ojos nueva vez provocando que el moreno se desconcertara por unos segundos incapaz de desviar aquella pregunta y es que su padre no le estaba preguntando si le gustaba, no, aquello lo consideraba más que evidente, lo que quería saber era que tan grande era ese sentimiento y eso era una pregunta que debía responder.

-En estos momentos no sabría decirlo con exactitud.- Soltó con seriedad mientras miraba hacía el agua del estanque que en esos momentos corría tranquila junto a ellos, dejando salir un suspiro al pensar en todo lo que había hecho, dicho y pensado la noche anterior. - Pero cuando la besé yo… - Declaró de repente haciendo que su padre se incorporara de golpe de manera tan brusca que sus lentes terminaron cayendo al suelo. El señor los tomó de la hierba algo confuso y entonces miró a su hijo como queriendo determinar si le estaba tomando el pelo o en serio había llegado tan lejos, si él estaba evitando su mirada tal y como lo hacía mirando a un punto indeterminado del agua cristalina era obvio que estaba hablando muy en serio más allá de eso el que lo confesara con tanta ligereza dejaba claro que aquello lo había estado matando y en serio necesitaba decírselo a alguien más. Habían tantas preguntas en su mente, tantas conjeturas y suposiciones, pero debía ir con calma, una pregunta a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo pasó?

\- No fue algo romántico ni nada por el estilo. Cuando le quité al tipo de encima y me acerqué a ella, estaba llorando muchísimo, yo no era capaz de calmarla y de repente… solo lo hice. Al principio se quedó sorprendida, no dijo nada por un buen rato. Pero luego… ella propuso que olvidáramos lo ocurrido y siguiéramos siendo amigos como hasta ese momento, que ella sabía que yo aún amaba a Yukito y que eso solo fue un accidente.

-Pero esa no es la verdad. ¿No es así?

-Si. No. No lo sé. Yo… no se en que pensaba en ese momento. Pero cuando la escuché decir eso me sentí terriblemente desconcertado, intenté decirle que la quería, me acerqué para besarla otra vez y aunque conseguí detenerme antes de hacerlo, no podía evitar seguir deseándolo. Yo… yo en serio quería besarla, quería decirle… quería decirle que la amaba.

-Entonces te gusta mucho.

El moreno no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con desconcierto ante la simpleza de su comentario. Acaba de decirle que había besado a su prima, que estuvo a punto de decirle, no que le gustaba, no que la quería, si no que la amaba y eso era todo lo que decía. No había histeria, no había preocupación, no había ni siquiera sorpresa. No, él se estaba volviendo loco con solo decirlo y su padre ni siquiera se inmutaba.

-Esta es la parte en la que te sorprendes y me das un discurso acerca de que si Amamiya se entera va a matarme.- Señaló como último recurso intentando determinar si era que la noticia le había perturbado tanto que había olvidado como proceder ahora recibiendo simplemente una sonrisa divertida de su parte.

-No creo que te mate después de que la salvaras. Aunque si va a enojarse mucho porque traicionaste la confianza que te dieron al dejarla a solas contigo y tal vez Sonomi se ponga histérica, te grite y te despida. Y sorprenderme, que puedo decir, tengo suficiente experiencia como para saber lo que sienten mis hijos por otras personas antes de que me lo digan y bueno él que te enamoraras de tu prima segunda que es de la edad de tu hermana e hija de tu jefa no es algo de lo que infartarme tomando en cuenta los gustos tan exóticos que siempre has tenido. Aunque lo del beso, vaya, eso sí que me sorprendió.

El tono tan juguetón y relajado con que su padre explicaba su inusual reacción no hizo menos que hacer que Touya soltara un bufido y desviara de nuevo la mirada. Reconocía que era cierto todo lo que su padre exponía, después de todo se ennovió con una maestra seis años mayor que él a los catorce y con un chico de su edad que en realidad era un ser mágico a los diecisiete, así que el que se fijara en una jovencita de diecinueve con quien compartía un parentesco mas o menos lejano a sus veintiséis, parecía mucho más natural que las otras dos situaciones. Si, su reacción no era más que el reflejo de lo mucho que se había adaptado a sus insólitas decisiones.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora hijo?- Indagó él señor ya volviendo a ponerse serio retomando la parte importante del asunto, que haría su hijo con esos sentimientos ¿Confesarlos, intentar conquistarla o desterrarlos cuanto antes?

-Nada. Me aprovecharé de la confusión que tiene y dejaré las cosas justo como están hasta que se me pase el enamoramiento.

-¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres hacer o lo que crees que es lo correcto?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso padre.- Replicó a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección al puente sintiendo que no quería hablar más del tema. - Ahora estoy demasiado abrumado para tener un idilio amoroso que raye en lo imposible. En pocas palabras no se que sentir, que pensar, que es correcto o no. Solo… solo quiero que ella esté bien, que sobrepase todo esto de la manera menos tortuosa posible, que esto no le impida seguir teniendo una vida feliz.

Pero ayer, cuando ella se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, cuando la sentí respirando con calma a mi lado, al alcance de mis manos yo… yo en serio sentí que quería quedarme ahí junto a ella el resto de mi vida.- En serio deseaba permanecer junto a ella para consolarla y evitar que algo malo pudiera pasarle, para asegurarse de que aquella dulce sonrisa jamás se borrara de sus labios. Pero no solo era espantarle a todo aquel que considerara dañino para ella, no, más allá de eso de repente deseaba ser el causante de su alegría, el autor de sus sonrisas, deseaba… deseaba ser el único que secara sus lágrimas y escuchara sus angustias, él único que bailara junto a ella y que la hiciera enojar con sus comentarios, el único que la estrechara entre sus brazos y para que negarlo, que besara sus labios… y eso… eso en serio le asustaba.- ¡Rayos! Apenas hace dos semanas que ella regresó, ¡¿Cómo es posible que de repente la quiera tanto?!

Fujitaka se acercó a su hijo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad. Sabía que para su hijo aquello no era algo tan simple como parecía. Era un hombre de sentimientos intensos y gran sentido de compromiso, si sentía todo eso por ella sabía que terminaría buscando la manera de asegurarse de quedarse junto a ella, que terminaría dejando de lado todo su sentido común y seguiría ciegamente lo que le dictara el corazón. Ya había hecho aquello en dos ocasiones y no terminó nada bien, así que era comprensible que le aterrara cometer un error similar nueva vez. Pero estaba seguro de que esto no era como las ocasiones anteriores, esto no tenía porque terminar irremediablemente mal, tenía una corazonada con respecto a eso.

-El amor no cuestión de tiempo sino de química hijo, así que eso no tiene nada de raro. Pero quieres que te cuente un secreto. Ella me gusta para ti, así que no me importaría si, cuando pongas en orden tus sentimientos ella se convirtiera en mi querida nuera.

El moreno giró ligeramente la cabeza mientras pensaba en que su padre a cada segundo decía cosas cada vez más raras. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba intentando persuadirlo con respecto a una pareja, normalmente solo se limitaba a mantenerse al margen y apoyarlo en lo que fuera prudente.

-¿Acaso ya estás cansado de tener un solterón en casa y ahora quieres buscarme esposa?

-No en realidad, pero no me molestaría ver que por fin comienzas a avanzar y asumir tu propia vida. Nos has dedicado demasiado tiempo a mi y a Sakura, tanto que siento que te has quedado estancado. Es hora de que seas un poco egoísta y comiences a crear tu propio camino fuera de nosotros, pero si tu felicidad está en quedarte en casa también sería muy feliz de tenerte conmigo siempre. Solo quiero que tengas presente que sea lo que sea que decidas yo siempre voy a apoyarte hijo yo solo quiero que seas feliz, sea cual sea el camino que elijas.

Los ojos avellanas de su padre le transmitían tanta sinceridad que no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente conflictuado, su padre siempre había sido muy comprensivo con él, jamás lo había señalado ni menospreciado por sus decisiones, no importaba que tan en desacuerdo estuviera con lo que hacía siempre terminaba dándole su apoyo incondicional y aún así, él no dejaba de hacer estupideces a sus espaldas y de ocultarle cosas. Tenía el padre más maravilloso del mundo, pero el tipo de hijo que era no le hacía justicia a la clase de progenitor que la vida le había regalado.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que regrese, Sakura no tarda en despertar y aún tengo que informarle lo de Tomoyo. Seguramente tanto ella como Shaoran querrán ir a verla de inmediato y aún hay que hacer el desayuno. Te esperaré en casa.

El moreno extendió la mano para tomar el brazo de su padre tan pronto este camino unos pasos delante de él haciendo que el señor lo mirara confundido. Los ojos de Touya reflejaban un enorme pesar, pesar que no era menos que el de alguien que estaba cargando en silencio con algo más grande que el mismo.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte… padre.

* * *

La amatista no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras sentía a Sakura rodearla con sus brazos y llorar de impotencia en su cuello. Sabía que le dolía, le dolía no haber estado ahí otra vez cuando la necesitaba, no haber podido protegerla de aquella experiencia tan desagradable. La entendía muy bien, después de todo ese era el mismo sentimiento que la embargaba a ella cada vez que por su falta de habilidad mágica no era capaz de apoyarla en sus desafíos y por ello comprendía lo desolador que podía ser ese sentimiento que la hacía llorar de esa manera.

Ese mismo sentimiento también era evidente en los ojos avellanas, ámbar y azules de Fujitaka, Shaoran y su madre respectivamente quienes estaban sentados en los demás muebles de su alrededor y miraban la escena intentando controlar sus emociones. Pero lo que más le conmovía era ver al moreno que estaba de pie a una distancia aún mayor evitando mirarla, tal y como había hecho desde que habían llegado a su casa.

Su madre le había relatado que el mismo la había traído dormida en brazos hasta su habitación y que solo entonces, cuando se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda en su cama y hubieron cerrado la puerta tras de sí le relato lo ocurrido. Sus palabras no habían sido muy detalladas pero su expresión, su expresión lo decía todo. Estaba molesto, muy molesto y no precisamente con Ryu, sino consigo mismo, estaba enojado por no haberle evitado aquella experiencia, por haberla dejado sola por esos minutos, por no haber reconocido a Ryu entre la muchedumbre. Él no se lo había dicho a su madre, no se lo había dicho a ella pero lo podía ver en su lenguaje corporal, en la forma en que sus cejas se enarcaban, en que su espalda se apoyaba en aquella pared, en que su boca se extendía en una línea inexpresiva, en que sus ojos marrones que normalmente eran traviesos y sabios lucían increíblemente opacos y desvalidos. Los otros tres presentes tenían sentimientos lastimosos pero no se comparaban a los que se escondían tras ese semblante imperturbable, tras esos brazos cruzados y esa mirada perdida, en aquella persona que tuvo que verla en su peor momento y en la que aún era palpable aquellos sentimientos de culpa.

-Tranquila Sakurita, estoy muy bien. Solo fue un pequeño susto, no pasó nada.- Murmuró por fin mientras intentaba invitar a la castaña a levantar su cabeza y secaba sus lágrimas con los dedos, sonriendo como siempre hacia para no preocupar a los demás a su alrededor. -Si hubieras visto lo heroico que lucía Touya cuando me rescató no estarías llorando, definitivamente eso de ser valientes y fuertes es algo natural en los Kinomoto.

-Si, mi hermano es muy fuerte así que estoy segura de que después de pegarle el cobarde de Sanders no volverá a meterse contigo.- Reconoció Sakura mientras procuraba serenarse y colaborar con el esfuerzo de la amatista de hacer que aquello no fuera tan incómodo.- Aunque debió ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza pasarte toda la noche con él, seguramente te hizo enojar muchas veces.

-Lo intentó, pero soy inmune a sus encantos.- Guiñó un ojo a la castaña al decir aquello y esta no pudo evitar reírse levemente haciendo que los demás también se relajaran un poco. - De cualquier forma creo que tengo algo de hambre. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos todos juntos? No es cosa de todos los días tener a los Kinomoto juntos en nuestra casa.

-Eso es cierto.- Reconoció Sonomi mientras se ponía de pie tan pronto escuchó la palabra hambre de la boca de su hija que por cierto se había negado a probar bocado aquella mañana. -Pediré enseguida que preparen algo exquisito. Sakura me acompañarías para elegir el menú. Y tú –Levantó el dedo en dirección a Fujitaka con su acostumbrado y ya hasta normal tono lleno de desprecio. -puedes entrar al estudio y perderte entre los libros, ratón de biblioteca.

-Yo lo acompaño Señor Fujitaka.- Agregó Shaoran mientras se ponía de pie recibiendo una sonrisa amable del señor quien no estaba nada sorprendido de que eligiera ir con él en vez de con su prometida. En cuestión de segundos todos se habían perdido en diferentes direcciones, quedando en la amplia sala solo Tomoyo y Touya. La amatista se movió ligeramente a un lado del sofá y luego dio un par de palmadas al espacio vacío a su lado, haciendo que este con algo de pesadez se acercara y se sentara en aquel lugar sin mirarla aún.

-Espero no haya encontrado muchos desastres en mi alcoba cuando me acomodó en mi cama anoche. – Comentó ella sirviendo un poco de té en una taza y sirviéndosela a él que había sido el único que se había negado a probarlo, cosa que esta vez el no rechazó.

-He visto peores. Sabes que el monstruo peca de desordenado.- Murmuró mientras soplaba un poco y tomaba un sorbo, mirándola algo sorprendido mientras ella le daba una sonrisa. Manzanilla y canela, con el limón y la miel que el mismo le había indicado agregar aquella vez.

-Bueno, dicen que los grandes pensantes tienden a ser así, aunque su habitación es bastante ordenada en realidad.- Señaló la amatista mientras se servía un poco más de té y daba un sorbo al mismo con una sonrisa algo traviesa. - De hecho es algo difícil de asimilar el que un hombre tan inteligente, hábil, talentoso y apuesto como usted sea así de perfecto y ordenado. ¿No será algún tipo de criminal altamente peligroso?

-¿No que eres inmune a mis encantos niña?

-Bueno, tal vez no a todos sus encantos, tengo derecho a ser débil ¿no cree?- El moreno esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa al escucharla decir aquello, sabía que estaba jugando con él pero aún así le tranquilizaba mucho escucharla bromeando a pesar de todo. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato mientras terminaban su té pero contrario al principio el silencio había dejado de ser pesado e incómodo, más bien era ese tipo de silencio que acostumbraba a haber entre ellos y que les llenaba de una cierta paz.

-No es su culpa. No debe sentirse mal por lo que pasó.- Señaló ella por fin mientras colocaba su taza sobre la repisa y se giraba un poco para mirarlo. - Yo fui la que le pedí que me esperara en el auto y la que no se dio cuenta de que Ryu estaba allí. Así que si hay un responsable esa soy yo misma.

-Aún así estabas a mi cargo Tomoyo, así que todo lo que te ocurriera era mi responsabilidad.- Replicó él volviendo a fruncir el ceño, como reflejo de su gran incomodidad. -Jamás debí separarme de tu lado.

-Pues no lo haga, aún puede estar a mi lado todo el tiempo.- El moreno dirigió su mirada hasta ella al sentir su mano tocando la suya sin poder evitar sorprenderse bastante. Era cierto que a estas alturas de juego en que hasta sus labios habían tenido contacto aquello no era la gran cosa, pero el que ella tomara la iniciativa en tener algún contacto con él le causaba cierta sensación que no era capaz de explicar y que su rostro no fue capaz de disimular haciendo que ella se avergonzara y la retirara de inmediato mientras su voz comenzaba a tornarse nerviosa y vacilante. - Es decir… aún me queda casi un mes en Tomoeda así que durante ese período podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos y aun cuando me vaya no tenemos que perder el contacto, podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos todo el tiempo que desee. De hecho sabe lo que me haría muy feliz que ahora que estamos aquí toque esa melodía para mi. Aquella canción con la que me hizo dormir cuando era una bebé. Hasta puedo acompañarlo cantando. ¿Qué le parece?

A decir verdad hacia bastante que no tocaba y más allá de eso hacerlo en aquella casa le causaba cierta incomodidad, pero no era capaz de negarse a aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión y aquella tierna sonrisa casi suplicante. Tal vez… tal vez no era tan mala idea.

-Bien, pero nada de grabadoras ni cámaras.- Señaló mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección al inmenso piano, dándose la vuelta al escucharla decir un "¿Por qué?" lleno de inconformidad a la vez que hacía un puchero adorable.

-Por qué es perturbador saber que hay alguien por ahí contigo en vídeo para propósitos oscuros. Además ¿no habías superado la etapa de fotógrafa neurótica- obsesiva?

-No es una etapa, es un modo de vida Touya, un noble propósito.- Señaló ella con orgullo, deteniendo su argumento tan pronto lo vio enarcar una ceja mientras entrecruzaba los brazos dejándole claro que era eso o nada. - Pero bien. Nada de cámaras ni grabadoras está vez.

-Bien niña es un trato entonces.- Alborotó su pelo con una de sus manos al escucharla claudicar y luego dándole la espalda caminó los centímetros que le faltaban hasta el piano, sentándose en el banquillo después de levantar la tapa y mirarla por unos segundos mientras aún ella intentaba acomodar su peinado a la vez que sonreía emocionada. El moreno estiró sus dedos unos contra otros para indicarle que ya empezaría y posándolos en las teclas comenzó a producir aquella melodía que ambos conocían pero que hace años no tocaba, Tomoyo sonrió y sentándose a su lado tan pronto escuchó finalizar el preludio comenzó a cantar aquella nana que tantas veces la había acompañado en las noches. El moreno levantó la mirada al escucharla no pudiendo evitar quedarse cautivado al oír la hermosa voz que salía de su garganta. Siempre había tenido voz de ángel, pero ahora que su tono había abandonado los últimos rasgos de la niñez y se escuchaba más madura y armoniosa en serio daba la sensación de escuchar cantar a una auténtica diosa, una hermosa diosa de pelo azabache y ojos amatistas. Antes de darse cuenta se hallaba perdido entre la melodía y aquella hermosa figura a su lado y entonces escuchó como eco en su memoria la misma melodía pero entonada por una voz muchísimo más infantil, junto con las imágenes difusas de una niña de unos seis o siete años con una máscara kitsune cubriendo su rostro cantando aquella misma melodía con los ojos cerrados. De manera inexplicable sintió que sus emociones se revolvían traslapándose entre la nostalgia y la alegría, sintiendo una terrible punzada en su cien justo en el momento en que estuvo a punto de ver el color de aquellos luceros, una punzada tan aguda y penetrante que lo obligó a dejar de tocar y llevar su mano a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿De donde habían salido aquellas imágenes? ¿Por qué de repente sentía aquella molesta sensación?

Abrió los ojos al sentir unas cálidas y suaves manos tocando su rostro y entonces se encontró con los ojos de Tomoyo que lo miraban llenos de preocupación debido a su repentina pausa y la manera en que su rostro se deformó en una expresión que evidenciaba mucho dolor. Al mirar sus amatistas no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le llenaba de un pesar que no alcanzaba a entender y antes de darse cuenta la había rodeado con sus brazos mientras murmuraba que lo sentía, haciendo que ella se sintiera aún más desconcertada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Touya? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?- La escuchó preguntar audiblemente confundida pero no fue capaz de decir nada en respuesta, y es que no era capaz de explicarlo, simplemente por alguna razón sentía que había olvidado algo sumamente importante y que debía disculparse por ello, pero no conseguía recordar que era, ni que tenían que ver aquellas imágenes con eso. ¿Acaso aquel era un evento de su pasado que de alguna forma tenía que ver con ella y si era así, porque no era capaz de rememorarlo?

**_Bien y ahí está._**

**_Ya Fujitaka le dejó claro a su hijo que sabe exactamente lo que está pasando, aunque el moreno a su vez decidió revelarle aquello que había estado ocultando y que tiene que ver con los bebés de Nakuru y Yukito. ¿Cómo reaccionó Fujitaka? Eso lo sabremos más adelante._**

**_Con respecto a la amatista aún está sufriendo las consecuencias de lo ocurrido con Ryu pero al menos se quitó ese peso de encima, aunque es obvio que aún sigue confundida con respecto al moreno y sus verdaderos sentimientos._**

**_Y ese recuerdo que tuvo el moreno ¿De que se tratará y que tan importante es? Como son tan inteligentes e intuitivos estoy segura de que lo descubrieron ya. Guárdenlo por ahí que es un punto muy importante._**

**_En fin, aún hay mucha tela por cortar y muchos embrollos por resolver. Así que estén muy atentos. Esperaré con ansias su opinión y comentarios. Sin más que decir se despide:_**

**_Brie97_**


	17. Traslado

_Hola, hola. Lo sé. Ha pasado mucho. Pero aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora empiezan los enredos y descubriremos muchas cosas de casi todos los personajes así que atentos. Como siempre me dejan los comentarios al final si así lo desean. Yo con gusto los recibiré y contestaré. Sin más que decir comencemos._

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 17: Traslado_**

La amatista dejó caer la mano que había tenido posada en el rostro del moreno mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con ímpetu al experimentar la calidez de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Él aún no había contestado sus preguntas acerca de su repentino cambio de ánimo y por ello no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Pero sentirlo abrazandola una vez más era casi un anestésico para ella, era como si estar allí entre sus brazos desapareciera por un segundo todas sus dudas, temores y penas. Si, sentirlo tan cerca, compartiendo con ella el mismo espacio era algo delirante, casi irreal. Sabía que estaba mal que se sintiera así y que se dejara engullir por esas sensaciones pero no podía evitarlo. Su aroma la hipnotizaba y su calidez la debilitaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en seguir sintiéndolo, en seguir disfrutando de la paz que experimentaba justo en esa posición.

A ese paso no sería capaz de resistirse a ese sentimiento. No sería capaz de, como habían quedado aquella noche, seguir siendo buenos amigos y dejar todo lo ocurrido atrás. Y es que siendo sincera consigo misma no era capaz de olvidarlo, no, jamás olvidaría la manera tan amable en que la había tratado en todo aquel proceso, la afabilidad de sus palabras, la ternura de su roce, y sobre todo aquel beso que aunque corto e inesperado, fue más avasallante que todos los que había experimentado hasta ese instante, que causó una impresión tan profunda en ella que consiguió sumirla en un estado de estupor y confusión tan inmenso que olvidó por completo porque estaba llorando tan profusamente, porque tenía tanto terror. En ese momento no era capaz de pensar en nada, de decir nada, solo… solo sentía como su cercanía la quemaba, como la delicadeza de su roce la doblegaba, como el oxígeno dejaba de llegar a su cerebro y su cuerpo se entumecía haciendo que mantenerse de pie fuera prácticamente imposible.

Sabía que él amaba a Yukito, sabía que aquello no podía ser por mil y una razones, pero ¿realmente le era indiferente del todo? ¿En serio no era capaz de atraerle ni siquiera un poco? ¿En serio no sintió nada cuando sus labios se fundieron en aquel beso?

Su cuerpo no era capaz de mantener la calma frente a él por mucho que se lo exigiera, por eso sus manos no dejaban de sudar ni su corazón de latir tan deprisa, se sentía tan abrumada por su presencia, por la impotencia de no poder decir lo que en verdad había en su corazón que por esos instantes no había nada que deseara más que tener el valor de darse el lujo de dejar de fingir y sacar todo aquello que había en su pecho, sin importar lo que pasara, de dejarle saber que aquello que sentía, lo sentía solo por él. Pero ¿Acaso aquello no era un error? ¿Acaso en verdad podía darse el lujo de decirlo?

Siempre había creído en ello, en que era necesario convertir los sentimientos en palabras para que otros consiguieran comprenderlos, pero también creía que habían sentimientos que lo mejor era guardarlos en el corazón hasta no darles importancia. ¿En serio era capaz de no darle importancia a aquello? ¿Podía lidiar con su silencio cuando su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente no dejaban de delatarla?

-Si, estoy bien. Solo fue algo de jaqueca.- Lo escuchó murmurar por fin mientras rompía el abrazo. Apretó los puños intentando hallar valor y sin darse mucho tiempo para pensarlo posó sus manos en ambos lados de el rostro del moreno y cortando las distancias depositó un beso en sus labios mientras sentía como él se tensaba ante la sorpresa. Se alejó de su boca varios segundos después intentando aprovechar aquel impulso de valentía y decisión, lo miró a los ojos e intentó balbucear su declaración, decirle, decirle…

-Touya yo…

Sintió como sus inmensas y cálidas manos se posaban en sus mejillas de repente y antes de terminar su frase lo sintió besarla, besarla con aún más intensidad, más deseo que aquella vez. Mientras murmuraba un "Lo sé" contra sus labios. No pudo evitar llenarse de confusión al principio pero luego, al notar que él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por separarse y que contrario a eso empezaba a deslizar sus labios entre los suyos con dulzura, se dejó llevar por el ritmo que el marcaba, mientras sentía como sin palabras la embriagaba con aquellas sensaciones que solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Intentó dirigir sus manos hasta detrás de su cuello para acortar las distancias mientras un agudo sonido martillaba su cabeza y una parte de ella le demandaba reaccionar.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras su mente se asociaba a la realidad y una parte de ella sentía un inmenso pesar al verse rodeada de aquellas cuatro paredes celestes que conformaban su habitación, mientras la luz del sol matutino que se escurría entre las cortinas iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Había sido un sueño. El resultado inevitable de sus constantes meditaciones e inquietudes, de todo lo que pasó por su cabeza mientras él la abrazaba y que obviamente jamás llevó a cabo. Después de unos segundos en aquella posición Touya había roto el abrazo, mientras le daba la excusa del dolor de cabeza y antes de que pudiera indagar más acerca de ello Sakura había aparecido en el salón para llevarla a la cocina porque su madre quería consultarle algo acerca del menú, de modo que al final se vio obligada a dejarlo solo en el salón con aquella conversación a medias. Al final no volvieron a tener otra oportunidad de estar a solas o conversar, pero el moreno seguía luciendo muy pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera respondía a las provocaciones que ya por costumbre le hacía su madre. Había pensando en ello toda la tarde aún después de que ellos se marcharan y entonces llegó su abuelito y le propuso participar en aquello que estaba a punto de hacer aquella mañana.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos incapaz de controlar la manera en como su corazón latía desbocadamente y su respiración se sentía fuertemente agitada ante la vivida ensoñación que acababa de tener y que había alterado sus emociones de una manera que tenía tiempo sin experimentar y solo entonces pudo reparar en aquel molesto sonido que aún imperaba a su alrededor y que claramente no era parte de aquel sueño si no de la realidad. Llevó su mirada a la mesilla dónde había dejado su teléfono aquella noche e incorporándose intentando darse una tregua de unos segundos para que su mente volviera a su estado habitual tomó el teléfono en sus manos.

"Que tengas mucha suerte hoy y no te esfuerces mucho. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te quiero." Sakura.

Sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y nerviosismo al leer el texto de su querida amiga, quien, era obvio que había madrugado solo para dejarle ese mensaje por la preocupación que aún tenía por ella. Y no la culpaba, la realidad es que después de lo que le había ocurrido cualquiera se escandalizaría al saber que había aceptado volver a sus actividades normales tan solo a dos días de aquel suceso sumamente traumático que había experimentado. Y no es que ya lo hubiera olvidado del todo pero si aquello hacía feliz a su abuelo, entonces a ella también le hacía feliz. Solo había algo que le preocupaba y era justo la persona con la que había tenido aquel sueño tan estimulante, la persona con la que esperaba mantener la calma mientras durara aquel proceso. Y es que si seguía teniendo sueños como aquel, entonces necesitaría toda la suerte del mundo para mantener la calma frente a él.

* * *

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Qué tal dormiste?- Indagó el señor de mirada avellana tan pronto escuchó el saludo de su hijo resonando en el área del comedor. Dándose la vuelta mientras secaba sus manos al escuchar un escueto y monótono bien como respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Bien de dormí como un oso en hibernación o bien de dormí, pero no he dejado de pensar en algo que me preocupa?- Sonrió con ternura al notar como su hijo bajaba la guardia entendiendo que después de la conversación que habían tenido la mañana anterior no tenía caso seguir fingiendo frente a él y en cambio levantaba la mirada mientras suspiraba con resignación.

-Supongo que la segunda.- Murmuró con algo de desgano mientras agitaba con lentitud el café que su padre había puesto en la mesa para él y pensaba en todo lo que había rondado en su cabeza desde el día anterior. Aparte de la situación de Tomoyo y de su repentina e incierta visión-recuerdo que aún rondaba en su cabeza, estaba lo último de la noche, aquello que terminó poniendo la cereza del pastel al enmarañado nido de emociones encontradas que tenía entre pecho y espalda y que en esos instantes era lo que más lo atormentaba. -Ayer en la noche hablé con Yuki como siempre pero… lo sentí algo extraño, como si estuviera ocultándome algo.

-¿Crees que ella ha empeorado?- Preguntó preocupado el señor a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a él, relajándose un poco al ver a su hijo agitar la cabeza en negación sin dejar de mirar la taza con el líquido negro que seguramente ya debía estar frío de tanto agitarlo.

-No, no creo que sea eso. Él siempre es muy abierto en cuanto tiene que ver con Nakuru. Debe tratarse de algo más…

-Bueno, si él ha decidido no decírtelo debe ser por alguna razón. Lo mejor es que esperes a que decida hacerlo en vez de atormentarte intentando adivinar qué es ¿no crees?.

-Si. Tienes razón.- El moreno dejó de mover la cucharilla y después de dar un sorbo al café que aún estaba caliente por fortuna, esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras llevaba su mirada a su progenitor y relajaba sus facciones. - Sabes padre, me alegra haberte contado todo esto. No se como explicarlo, pero siento un gran alivio teniendo alguien con quien hablar de ello.

-Yo también me siento aliviado de verte menos cargado. Gracias por confiar en mi. -El señor se puso de pie tan pronto escuchó el sonido que anunciaba que lo que tenía al horno ya estaba listo, y después de sonreír a su hijo y darle una palmadita en el hombro caminó hasta la cocina, mientras pensaba en todo lo que se le vendría al moreno desde aquel día y que dificultaría aquella decisión que según le había señalado estaba resuelto a llevar a cabo. Siendo sincero consigo mismo aquello lejos de preocuparle le causaba cierto alivio, y es que, si bien había garantizado su apoyo a su hijo si tomaba esa decisión, no perdía la esperanza de que recapacitara antes de ello, de que se diera cuenta de que aquello no era del todo sensato. Pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que al principio todo le caería como un balde de agua fría y que tal vez necesitara alguien con quien desahogarse mientras él no estaba en casa. Llevó hasta la mesa el tazón que contenía el desayuno y una vez allí observó a su hijo mientras comía su porción e intentaba decidir el mejor momento para darle el avance que le correspondía.

-Sabes, hay algo que necesito decirte también.- Señaló cuando lo vio terminar por fin, haciendo que el moreno levantara la vista hacia él mientras llevaba a su boca el vaso de jugo que había dispuesto para él.

-¿De que se trata?

-Tomoyo se quedará a dormir esta noche aquí en la casa.- El moreno no pudo evitar escupir todo el líquido para después mirar a su padre con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa. Se suponía que su padre esa noche tenía un compromiso y no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente, así que eso significaba que solo serían Sakura, la amatista y él en la casa.

-No es una buena idea. Yo… no me sentiría cómodo con ello.

-Lo sé, pero Sakura, Shaoran y ella necesitan coordinar los últimos detalles de la boda antes del miércoles, pues Shaoran debe regresar a China entonces. Así que como la última vez Sakura fue a casa de Tomoyo, ella quiso que esta vez fuera ella la que viniera a la suya. Me hubiera negado pero, no tenia una buena razón para hacerlo a no ser por ya sabes que.

-Bien. Creo que puedo tolerarlo por una noche si no hay otra opción, no es como si fuese la primera vez de todas formas. - Dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración a la vez que intentaba limpiar la mancha de jugo que había hecho en su pantalón y luego se ponía de pie visiblemente perturbado al comprobar que aquello definitivamente era inútil, y es que por mucho que se lo repitiera sabía que aquello no sería como aquella vez. No, esta vez en serio estaría consciente de que ella estaría dormida en la habitación contigua, de que sus dulces labios estarían tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. Demonios, definitivamente aquello no era una buena idea . -Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Gracias por la comida.- Soltó mientras salía apresuradamente del comedor ante la vista de su padre que ahora comenzaba a dudar que fuese una buena idea decírselo en ese instante y es que seguramente aquello afectaría el resto de asimilación de las demás sorpresas que le traería aquel día, pero no tenía otra opción lo mejor era que lo supiera desde el principio.

-Te lo dejo a ti Tomoyo. Ojalá sepas sobrellevar todo esto.- Murmuró para sus adentros a la vez que escuchaba fuertes pisotadas en la planta alta y se daba cuenta de que su hijo ya había comenzado a molestar a Sakura para liberar su incomodidad. Aquella sería una larga noche en aquella casa.

* * *

El moreno levantó la mirada al escuchar el silbido del ascensor que anunciaba que había llegado a su piso, y saliendo de sus meditaciones, con un pantalón de un gris que aquella mañana le parecía horriblemente fastidioso, movió con algo de desgano sus piernas para salir del ascensor, pasando entre los cubículos sin poder evitar reparar en la conglomeración de chicas reunidas en diferentes puntos cuchicheando acerca de quien sabe que cosa y que guardaron silencio inmediatamente lo vieron llegar.

Ya se había acostumbrado a aquel acoso visual del que era víctima todos los días por aquellos grupos de féminas, pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo diferente ese día, que más que mirarlo con emoción o interés, ellas lo miraban con cierta tristeza como si lamentaran algo con respecto a él.

Sin ánimos ni interés de prestarles atención, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, caminó hacia su oficina mientras las ignoraba, tomando la perilla de la puerta y dándole vuelta como estaba acostumbrado hacer durante aquellas tres semanas en que la había estado usando. Usualmente sólo bastaba un ligero movimiento para retirar el seguro pero ese día ni aún aplicando más fuerzas en ella consiguió abrirla. Miró a su alrededor con extrañeza en busca de una respuesta, de saber si aquello se trataba de una mala broma y volviendo su mirada a la puerta levantó la vista y entonces vio el letrero "Fuera de servicio" colocado en letras doradas sobre la puerta. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba aquel día?!

* * *

-¡¿Por qué rayos mi oficina está cerrada?!- Preguntó a gritos el moreno mientras ingresaba con brusquedad a la oficina de su jefa haciendo que solo entonces ella levantara la vista de los papeles que había estado leyendo y lo mirara por encima de los lentes con aquella expresión llena de fastidio que siempre tenía en su presencia.

-Buenos días joven Kinomoto también me alegra verlo.- Murmuró con sarcasmo mientras volvía a ocultar su vista en los papeles, haciendo que el moreno sin humor de participar en sus juegos, dejara caer sus palmas sobre el escritorio de Sonomi para llamar su atención. -Le he hecho una pregunta señora Daudoji. No se que clase de mala broma me está jugando pero no es nada gracioso.

-¡No te estoy jugando ninguna mala broma pedazo de insolente! No puedes abrirla porque ya no vas a usarla más.- Rugió ella mientras se ponía de pie e imitaba su acción a la vez que lo miraba llena de indignación haciendo que el moreno se pusiera pálido de repente al considerar lo peor.- No te estoy despidiendo así que no pongas esa cara. -Aclaró ella volviendo a su posición original y dedicándose nuevamente a examinar los papeles, que más bien eran una montaña que ahora tendría que revisar ella solita por culpa de cierto viejo desesperado. -Has sido trasladado a partir de hoy.

-¿Trasladado? ¿Cómo que trasladado? No pueden simplemente trasladarme sin siquiera avisar. Eso es ilegal.

-Clausula 6 párr. 4. -Le extendió una hoja de uno de los cajones a la vez que decía aquello haciendo que el moreno lo tomara algo extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu contrato. Lee lo que dije.

-"Acepto el derecho que tiene la empresa de promover, destituir y trasladar cualquier ente humano para el adelantamiento de los intereses de la empresa en el momento, lugar y situación requerido". ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Qué no es ilegal.

-Pues renuncio, no voy a tolerar que estén usándome a su antojo.

-Cláusula 10, párr. 1. "El empleado en cuestión se compromete a cumplir con este contrato durante un año completo en el cual no abandonará su puesto a menos que la empresa decida prescindir de sus servicios." De acuerdo con esto, te quedan aquí 344 días de contrato. Así que yo fuera tú y en vez de estar haciendo berrinches estaría de camino a la oficina del abuelo. Y puedes armar un escándalo allá en la fábrica hasta que el abuelo decida despedirte, sería algo que en serio disfrutaría.

-¿La fábrica? ¿Me trasladaron a la fábrica?

-Si, así es, así que ya lárgate. El abuelo debe estar esperándote así que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. – Demandó a la vez que señalaba la puerta sin quitar su ceño fruncido, mientras un inusual brillo triste era visible en sus profundos ojos azules. Casi parecía como si en serio lamentara su partida y aquello fuera lo que la tuviera tan molesta. Era extraño, pero él también se sentía de la misma manera, Sonomi era gritona y fastidiosa pero en serio disfrutaba de trabajar con ella, jamás lo admitiría, pero le había tomado algo de cariño.

-Bien. Tenga un buen día Señora Daudoji. – Se dio la vuelta al decir aquello escuchando un "que le vaya bien, Touya" salir de la boca de ella que se sintió tan extraño como reconfortante y que lo motivó a devolverle el mismo trato, a ser amable por lo menos por última vez.

-Gracias Sonomi.

* * *

El moreno no podía evitar mirar con una mezcla de estupor y curiosidad cada rincón de aquel enorme edificio por el que estaba siendo guiado. Jamás había ido a esa parte de la empresa a pesar de quedar varios kilómetros antes de la oficina que manejaba Sonomi así que todo, desde las personas, hasta los pasillos, todo era completamente nuevo para él y dependía ciegamente del joven que lo había recibido en la entrada y que ahora lo guiaba para encontrarse con Amamiya.

Ahora avanzaban por los pasillos de el enorme complejo y mientras veía los diferentes talleres separados entre sí por paredes de cristal en su mayor parte, pudo comprobar que tal y como había escuchado, con los años la empresa había innovado de manera tan constante que había terminado dejando sus inicios como fabricante de objetos infantiles para convertirse en una poderosa empresa de medios electrónicos.

La propuesta de expandir aún más aquel campo de acción y llevar a la empresa al siguiente nivel haciendo que más que un simple fabricante se convirtiera en una potencia electrónica que compitiera estrechamente con los grandes de aquel campo como lo eran Apple o Google, no parecía algo tan descabellado al ver aquellas modernas y costosas instalaciones. Con aquel equipo de trabajo y los recursos e influencia en los mercados que de por si tenía aquella institución, sería relativamente fácil escalar y adquirir simpatizantes. Solo se necesitaba de una mente innovadora que llevara las riendas de ese proyecto y trabajara con empeño por esos objetivos. Estaba seguro de ello y tomando en cuenta la reacción de los inversionistas y gerentes que lo escuchaban con inusitado interés cuando planteó aquella idea en su proyección, había dado por hecho que no tardarían en intentar llevarlo a la práctica. Cosa que ahora comenzaba a dudar dado que ni Sonomi ni Amamiya habían tocado más el tema desde entonces.

-Allá está el señor Amamiya.- Escuchó señalar al joven que lo guiaba y dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde le indicaba, pudo ver al anciano con una cámara digital en sus manos tomando fotos al horizonte a través de las inmensas ventanas de cristal, mientras la persona a su lado hacía anotaciones sobre las observaciones que él iba realizando acerca de las características del aparato. En realidad aquello lo sorprendió mucho, pues con la edad del anciano y el hecho de que apenas había regresado de un viaje al extranjero, esperaba encontrarlo sentado cómodamente en su oficina dando órdenes a todo el mundo sin moverse. Así que verlo allí trabajando estrechamente con la elaboración de un artículo fue una enorme sorpresa.

-Llegas algo tarde Kinomoto.- Lo escuchó decir en voz alta sin mirarlo, a la vez que entregaba la cámara al sujeto y caminaba en su dirección, con aquella expresión sería y soberbia de siempre, apoyándose en aquel bastón que llevaba a todos lados.

-Si alguien me hubiera avisado con anterioridad tal vez hubiera estado aquí desde el principio. -Respondió con indisimulada acidez a la vez que veía al señor pasar de él y caminar de vuelta a los pasillos deteniéndose en un nuevo pabellón donde le entregaron unos papeles que él se dispuso a leer para luego firmar sin aún responder a la observación del moreno.

-¡Ah si! Teníamos tanto que preparar que lo olvidé.- El moreno achicó los ojos con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo decir aquello tan despreocupadamente. ¿Cómo que lo había olvidado?¿Esa era su mejor excusa?

Abrió la boca para reclamarle pero lo vio salir de aquel lugar y caminar de nuevo entre los pasillos delante de él, mientras saludaba a todos los que pasaban por su lado ignorándolo sin ningún disimulo.

El moreno masajeó su cien tratando de llenarse de paciencia mientras esperaba que estuvieran a solas para no dejarse llevar por su frustración y hacer un escándalo que saliera en las noticias. Observó al anciano caminar hacia un ascensor y después de presionar el botón para abrirlo se adentró en él, cosa que también hizo el moreno al borde de perder la compostura.

\- ¿Quiere decirme de una vez por todas que rayos haré aquí o mi nuevo puesto consistirá en seguirlo como perrito faldero? -Indagó cuando por fin vio las puertas cerrarse y estuvieron a solas dentro del ascensor. El señor lo miró de reojo y sin quitar su expresión seria volvió su mirada al frente y presionó el botón que llevaba al último piso sin decir ni media palabra.

-Tengo muchos de esos y todos se comportan mejor que tu, así que no, no es para eso que te traje. - Comenzó a explicar por fin cuando se hartó de ver al moreno lleno de frustración intentando no asesinarlo. Verificó que ya hubieran llegado al piso deseado y tan pronto vio las puertas abrirse salió del ascensor siendo seguido de cerca por él. – Para resumir, la directiva de la empresa quedó de acuerdo en aprobar el proyecto que planteaste y más allá de eso dar los pasos para llevar a cabo su pronta ejecución. De hecho he estado trabajando en ello durante estos días. Por ello mi viaje. Necesitaba encontrar a un buen técnico informático que pudiera darle forma a las plataformas. Afortunadamente ya tenia alguien en mente y conseguí convencerlo para que viniera a Japón por varias semanas. Pero aún faltaba algo muy importante por elegir antes de iniciar…

El moreno lo vio detenerse frente a una puerta de madera tallada en lo que parecía ser el área administrativa de la fábrica y detalló por inercia la inscripción de la puerta. Al principio pensó que se trataba de la oficina del anciano pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y confusión al leer las letras doradas escritas en la tablilla de identificación, inscripción que respondió todas sus dudas y le creo como un millón de nuevas.

-Ya discutiremos tu horario de trabajo y demás detalles de tu nuevo puesto, pero por hoy procura establecerte. - Señaló el anciano a la vez que se daba la vuelta y volvía sobre sus pasos mientras él permanecía petrificado frente a la puerta sin conseguir asimilar aquello.

¿Por qué su nombre estaba en esa puerta y tenía aquel título?

-¿Qué significa esto?- Indagó saliendo por fin de la impresión inicial mientras fruncía el ceño y llevaba su mirada al señor que en esos momentos detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Se le llama ascenso y significa que…

-Se lo que es, ¿por qué me están ascendiendo?

-Ya te lo dije. -Replicó el anciano a la vez que miraba al moreno que no podía lucir más inconforme e incómodo. - Aprobamos el proyecto y decidimos dar los pasos para llevarlo a cabo y el primer paso para eso como debes saber es elegir quien lo va a dirigir.

-Claro que se eso. Pero llevo apenas tres semanas aquí y no se nada de sistemas, estoy seguro de que existe alguien mejor capacitado que yo para eso.

-¿Quieres decir que rechazas el puesto?

-¡Quiero decir que rechazo su dádiva! Pensé que había quedado claro que yo no quería nada de...

-Quedó muy claro Kinomoto.-Confirmó el anciano frunciendo el ceño a la vez que detenía el reproche de Touya.- Hay cientos de personas mejor capacitadas que tú pero contactarlas lleva tiempo y no contábamos con ese factor. Como te dije, esta decisión fue tomada en conjunto por todo el consejo. Evaluamos tu desempeño y habilidad, y pedimos su opinión a tu jefa inmediata quien nos garantizó que podías hacerte cargo y por eso estás aquí. Sin embargo el que conserves o no está posición dependerá de tu desempeño. Así como pudimos ascenderte con rapidez podemos degradarte de la misma manera. En este lugar ni eres el hijo de Nadeshiko, ni mi bisnieto. Solo eres un empleado en una nómina de quien podemos prescindir en cualquier instante, el que lleves mi apellido y yo sea el dueño no te hace poseedor de ciertos privilegios. Espero que siempre lo tengas claro.

-Abuelo, Touya. ¿Ocurre algo?- Escucharon decir a espaldas del moreno a la vez que la puerta de la oficina se abría en medio de un leve rechinido. Touya volteó ligeramente la cabeza y se quedó petrificado al reconocer a aquella joven de pelo azabache que los miraba con el rostro lleno de preocupación y que sin duda los había oído discutir.

-No querida, todo está en orden. Solo le decía al joven Kinomoto los detalles de su nueva posición, pero ya terminamos. – Explicó el anciano mientras le brindaba una sonrisa conciliadora a ella para luego volverse sobre si mismo dirigiéndose al ascensor.

\- Kinomoto, tenemos altas expectativas puestas en usted, espero que no nos decepcione. Sería una lastima que echará por el suelo la recomendación de mi nieta. - Señaló con acidez y entonces continuó con su camino introduciéndose en el aparato dejando a los dos solos en aquel lugar mientras el moreno continuaba con la vista fija en el aparato.

-Touya, ¿Estás bien?- La escuchó preguntarle a la vez que tocaba su hombro y entonces se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se había ido en sus meditaciones.

-Si, estoy bien.- Murmuró a la vez que masajeaba su cuello que comenzaba a dolerle debido al estrés que sentía después de aquella conversación tan tensa. Se giró sobre si mismo dispuesto a ingresar en la dichosa oficina y al tomar la perilla cayó en cuenta de un asunto importante, uno que con toda aquella tensión había pasado por alto. -¿Por qué estabas en la oficina Tomoyo?¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Ah? ¿El abuelo no se lo dijo? – Indagó con extrañeza, recapacitando a los pocos segundos en que era obvio que no lo había hecho con todo el alboroto que habían desatado hace unos segundos. -Pues seré algo así como su tutora. Soy quien se encargará de entrenarlo. Así que trabajaremos juntos por un tiempo.

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa a la vez que la miraba desconcertado incapaz de asimilar aquello. ¿Su qué? ¿Aquello era una broma?

\- Tomy, ¿podrías entregarle esto al señor Amamiya cuando llegue con Kinomoto por favor?

Giró ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz desconocida con un extraño acento a sus espaldas llamando a la amatista como solo hacían Sonomi y Sakura y pudo ver a un joven más o menos de la edad de Tomoyo de pelo negro y ojos verdes con unos papeles en la mano.

-Por supuesto joven Marc. Aunque como puede ver el joven Kinomoto ya ha llegado, así que el abuelo debe estar en la planta baja.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho.- Le extendió la mano al moreno después de luchar por no dejar caer los papeles, bajando un poco la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos cafés de Touya.- Marc Anciel

el técnico informático que trabajará junto a ustedes en este proyecto, que permítame decirle es en serio brillante.

-Kinomoto Touya.

-Es un placer. Espero que trabajemos bien juntos. Señorita Tomoyo, recuerde el almuerzo de más tarde. Pasaré a buscarla al medio día.

-Si lo recuerdo bien joven Marc.

El moreno se quedó mirando a la amatista con una expresión indescriptible, ¿no sólo la llamaba por aquel mote, sino que también almorzarían juntos?

-El joven Anciel es muy agradable. Será excelente trabajar junto a él, ¿no cree Touya?

-Si claro, y ¿cuando será la boda?- Indagó mientras empujaba la puerta y dejaba a la amatista a sus espaldas, que entendiendo lo que el moreno insinuaba no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertida.

-Touya, ¿como crees? No es mi tipo.

-Si, eso se nota "Tomy", por eso viene a buscarte al medio día.

La amatista no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel extraño comportamiento de él y la manera tan cómica en que había hecho énfasis en aquel mote, después de todo, ¿porque habría de molestarle algo tan trivial como aquello?

-Bueno como pudo comprobar él es un poco tímido y no conoce mucho del entorno, así que como el abuelo se irá hoy antes de medio día quedamos en almorzar juntos. Así lo oriento un poco acerca de ciertos lugares que hay cerca de aquí y que pueden serle de utilidad en su estancia.

-Pues que aprenda solo. Esta bastante grandecito para necesitar que lo lleven de la mano.

-Bien, si lo hace sentir más seguro ¿que tal si nos acompaña? Así almorzamos los tres juntos. Será divertido.

-No, mejor no. Con esto del traslado tendré mucho que hacer, así que lo mejor es que pierda el menor tiempo posible y además, tengo un examen importante mañana y debo estudiar lo más que pueda. – Señaló él mientras se sentaba en el borde del inmenso escritorio de cristal oscuro y cruzaba los brazos desviando la mirada algo incómodo al caer en cuenta en lo mucho que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Tomoyo era una adulta y él no tenía derecho a opinar en esas cosas ¿Y qué si a ella le gustaba ese tipo medio despistado que acababa de conocer? Ese era su problema.

-Touya…- La escuchó susurrar mientras con suavidad separaba sus brazos de su cuerpo y para su sorpresa por primera vez ella tomaba la iniciativa en abrazarlo y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.- Sabe, me hace muy feliz sentir que se preocupa por mi. Me alegra mucho que nos hallamos convertido en amigos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un amargo sabor de boca subiera de repente al paladar de Touya. Decir que estaba feliz también de ser su amigo era una mentira. No lo estaba, sobretodo en momentos como ese en que la sentía tan cerca, no, cuando la tenía cerca ser su amigo no le parecía suficiente. No era suficiente. Posó una de sus manos alrededor de su espalda y al verla levantar la mirada hacia él, acarició con algo de melancolía su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Tomoyo, en realidad yo…

-Señorita Tomoyo acabo de venir del taller y… lo lamento. Debí tocar.- Escucharon resonar en la oficina y solo entonces, al ver el rostro algo aterrado de el joven que acababa de conocer se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que era aquella imagen que ellos exhibían.

-Des… descuida, Marc dime que ocurre. – Solicitó Tomoyo mientras se apartaba algo nerviosa del moreno consiguiendo detener al joven que estuvo a punto de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de si avergonzado.

-Bueno… Verá…- Balbuceó Marc de por más nervioso, comenzando a hablar con una voz mucho más baja de lo normal. - Según parece hay que revisar algo de la prueba numero 1.

-Ya veo. En ese caso hablaré con el abuelo enseguida. Joven Touya, vuelvo en un segundo, procure establecerse mientras tanto.

-Si.

El moreno se quedó inerte mirando la puerta mientras veía a la amatista marcharse junto a aquel nervioso chico, agitando su pelo de manera desesperada cuando por fin estuvo solo en aquella inmensa y lujosa oficina. Demonios, estuvo a punto de decírselo, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar abuelo?- Indagó la amatista a la vez que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta y veía a Masaki detrás de su escritorio firmando y revisando algunos papeles.

-Claro hija, pasa. Pensé que estarías ocupada con Kinomoto a estas horas.

-Bueno, es que el joven Marc me pidió que le entregara esto. Parece que algo anda mal con la prueba uno.- Explicó a la vez que le entregaba una carpeta al anciano que se dispuso a leer de inmediato.

-Ya veo. Pediré que la revisen en seguida.

-Abuelo, ¿aún estás molesto con él?- El anciano levantó la mirada al escuchar a su bisnieta preguntarle aquello algo preocupada, provocando que él dejara caer su espalda contra el sillón y masajeara su cien al recordar el evento de hacía unos minutos con el moreno.

-No estoy molesto con él, solo… me siento algo incómodo.

-Está decepcionado por su reacción ¿no es así?- Señaló ella a la vez que caminaba hacia detrás de él y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Supongo que esperaba otra cosa. Pero era de suponerse, me apresuré demasiado.

-Uhn, Supongo que no hubiera sido mala idea esperar unos días más para que se viera más natural. Pero bueno, usted siempre es así con los nuevos proyectos, aún recuerdo aquella vez que le hablé de los drones con cámara. A las dos horas ya tenían preparada la primera prueba.

-Y fue todo un éxito, aún producimos miles de ellos.- Señaló emocionado mientras recordaba aquel evento. Tomoyo apenas tenía doce años cuando le propuso aquella idea. Ella siempre había sido toda una prodigio en cuanto a la innovación se trataba, de hecho, el que la empresa hubiera avanzado tanto se debía a sus revolucionarias ideas. Por ello se había inventado el puesto de supervisora de proyectos experimentales solo para que su nieta que entonces apenas había cumplido dieciséis fuera parte de la planeación de proyectos de la empresa sin necesidad de dejar de estudiar.

-Si, así es. Tiene buen ojo para esas cosas. Así que si decidió emprender esto, estoy segura de que será un éxito.

-No tengo dudas acerca del proyecto, si no de Touya. Si no fuera porque había pensado en esa posibilidad no hubiera encontrado la manera de justificarme. Si sabía que yo…

-Fue quien lo recomendó y convenció a los demás de aceptar, se hubiera puesto como loco, lo sé. Fue buena idea decir que mamá fue quien hizo la recomendación.

-De hecho eso fue verdad, Sonomi también lo recomendó y garantizó que podía hacerse cargo. Aunque aun está molesta conmigo por habérselo "robado" y haberte puesto a trabajar en tus vacaciones, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido.

-No me molesta abuelito. Ya me aburría en casa. Además trabajar con otra persona al fin será muy entretenido, hacer todo eso por Internet es algo monótono. Siempre es bueno algo de acción.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

La amatista llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del anciano y acercándose a su mejilla deposito un beso en la misma intentando consolar un poco el alma de su atribulado abuelo.

-Usted es un buen hombre, el más amoroso y responsable del mundo, algún día Touya se dará cuenta de ello.

-Gracias querida. Aunque no es que tenga muchas esperanzas con eso último.

-Para Touya aún es complicado asimilar todo esto abuelito, solo dele algo más de tiempo. Además, yo creo que la razón por la que reacciona de esa manera no es porque no le alegre sino por que siente que si baja la guardia ofendería la memoria de su madre, que sería como restarle importancia a su sufrimiento y tristeza. Touya quería mucho a la señora Nadeshiko así que creo que intenta defenderla aún después de fallecida.

-Es increíble- Giró un poco la silla para quedar frente a frente a la amatista y así poder colocar sus manos en los lados de su cara y mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Cómo es posible que te parezcas tanto a ella? Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, eres igual a Nadeshiko. Siempre viendo lo mejor de los demás, siempre tratando de ponerse en su lugar.

-Touya me dijo algo similar el sábado, así que supongo que es algo genético. Es decir, ella era algo así como mi tía, es natural que me parezca a ella.

-La genética no tiene nada que ver con ello. - Aseguró a la vez con algo de melancolía, haciendo que la amatista se pusiera en alerta. Siempre que tocaban aquel tema ocurría lo mismo, siempre su abuelo decía cosas como esas.

-Abuelo… ¿Por qué crees que la genética no es la razón de nuestra similitud?

-Bueno… Touya es su hijo y no es como ella. Así que en realidad la sangre no siempre influye en esas cosas. En serio me encanta conversar contigo pero no crees que él debe estar echándote de menos ya.

-Si. Es cierto.- Depositó un nuevo beso en su frente volviendo a estrecharlo en brazos después de eso.- Te quiero abuelo. Y no te preocupes, al final aceptará. Haré todo lo que pueda para eso.

-Gracias, también te quiero preciosa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

–Gracias abuelo. Eso significa mucho para mi. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, no te esfuerces mucho.

Se quedó mirándola mientras se perdía tras la puerta y pensaba en lo que estuvo a punto de declararle, en la gran verdad que por más que quisiera había jurado no decirle. La genética no puede ser un factor que influya en la conducta de una persona, si esas personas no comparten la misma sangre, si ni siquiera tienen los mismos genes.

"Eso es lo que lo hace tan increíble hija".- Murmuró a la vez que volvía la vista a los papeles y rogaba al cielo que Sonomi pronto se decidiera a decirle la verdad, que pronto decidiera compartir aquello con Tomoyo, aquel secreto que solo sabía una persona más aparte de ellos dos y que sabía que jamás lo diría. Escuchó el teléfono sonar y contestando la llamada reconoció la voz de justo al persona en la que pensaba en esos momentos.

-Hola Fujitaka.

-Es una lastima que el joven Kinomoto no haya podido acompañarnos.- Comentó Marc con la mirada baja una vez hubieron terminado de degustar la deliciosa comida de aquella cafetería.

-Si. Quería avanzar en el trabajo y estudiar para un examen de la universidad, pero tal vez nos acompañe en otra ocasión.

-¿Y que estudia Kinomoto?

-Bueno, ahora está en el último semestre de su maestría si no me equivoco.

-¡Oh, que interesante! Será maestro de facultad entonces.

-Eso parece. Su padre lo es, aunque en el área de la paleontología. Pero no se si tenga planes de cambiar de ocupación ahora que el abuelo lo nombró para supervisar este proyecto. Sería bueno tenerlo aquí de manera permanente.

-Bueno puedes hablarle de ello entonces. Después de todo las chicas tienen mucho efecto en sus novios.

-¡¿Novios?! ¿Touya y yo?- No pudo evitar ponerse terriblemente nerviosa al escuchar aquello. ¿Ser novia de Touya? Ni en sus mejores sueños. - Si lo dices por el abrazo en realidad…

-Bueno. En realidad eso me dio una pista, eso y la manera en como parecía querer asesinarme cuando te recogí en la oficina.

La amatista se relajó un poco al escuchar eso último. Era cierto, el moreno había estado bastante extraño toda aquella mañana y no era un secreto que se debía a su cercanía con aquel joven, una escena que no hacía otra cosa que recordarle lo que vivía cierto amigo suyo cada día de su vida.

-El cariño que Touya siente por mi es lo más parecido al que se siente por una hermana y en realidad por eso actúa de esa manera. El sabe que he tomado malas decisiones en el pasado y he sufrido por ello así que intenta protegerme muy a su manera, pero eso no significa que guste de mi. Si vieras como cela a su hermana menor lo entenderías.

-Bueno, entiendo si prefieres pensar que no, después de todo según parece ustedes llevan muchos años conociéndose y no es nada agradable poner en peligro una relación así, sin embargo yo te aconsejaría que lo observarás mejor. Yo pienso que es algo bastante evidente.

-Descuida, no pasará. No hay de que preocuparse Marc, en serio. – El joven la miró sin ser capaz de entender aquello que decía ¿Acaso estaba tan ciega? ¿En serio no era capaz de ver como los ojos de aquel joven brillaban de una forma inusual solo al mirarla? ¿Cómo parecía perderse en sus palabras cada vez que abría la boca? No había ninguna explicación lógica para creer que aquello no era amor. Ni que Kinomoto fuese... Espera… ¿Acaso…?

-¡¿Kinomoto es Gay?!- Preguntó de repente y la amatista no pudo evitar atragantarse con la bebida que tomaba en ese momento. Oh no, porque había abierto la boca.

* * *

El moreno posó una vez más su vista en la hora que exhibía la pc de su oficina. Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos de la hora habitual de receso así que no entendía que rayos podía estar haciendo Tomoyo con ese tipo después de tanto tiempo.

-Cálmate Touya. Deja de ser tan neurótico. Tomoyo dijo que no tiene interés en ese tipo así que tranquilízate, solo sigue trabajando. – Se exigió a sí mismo mientras intentaba volver a teclear nueva vez, desistiendo a los pocos segundos incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo peligroso que era que ese tipo estuviera a solas con ella.

Tal y como Tomoyo había señalado parecía una persona bastante decente de hecho era algo torpe, pero no lo conocían y no podían confiar en la apariencia. Intentó repetirse que aquello era una exageración, que ya debía dejarlo, que era cierto que ella había cometido un error, pero eso no la condenaba a seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pero era inútil, debía confiar en ella, definitivamente confiaba en ella… pero no le hacía daño a nadie si iba a comprobar como estaban.

Y no hablaba de espiarlos, sus días como hermano sobreprotector que se colaba en los establecimientos, conseguía un uniforme y fingía que trabajaba allí o si tenía tiempo de antelación pedía una vacante, habían terminado, ella no era Sakura y bueno… él estaba algo viejo para eso. Así que hablaba de algo más simple, sentarse en una mesa detrás de un periódico o llegar, interrumpirlos y decir que cambió de opinión. Si, definitivamente eso haría.

Tomó su teléfono de sobre el escritorio y se propuso salir de la oficina y dirigirse hasta el parqueo dispuesto a buscar su moto para llegar aún más a prisa, cuando escuchó voces acercándose y se escondió detrás de una inmensa columna que hacía que su presencia pasara desapercibida, viendo como Tomoyo y el tal Marc aparecían en la escena conversando animadamente.

-Tomoyo, quiero agradecerte todo lo de hoy. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaba tan a gusto con alguien.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me siento muy contenta de que tuvieras la confianza de abrirte conmigo de esa manera. Para mi es un placer escuchar a otros y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. No dudes en pedirlo.

-Gracias. Eres maravillosa.- En ese momento Marc la estrechó entre sus brazos, algo que no está de más decir que le provocó un malestar horrible al moreno que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y no despedazar al chico en el acto. Viendo como este se separaba de ella al instante al notar que ella también parecía algo incómoda con la demostración de afecto. -Lo lamento. Fue algo muy inapropiado. Es que como vi a Kinomoto hacerlo pensé que tal vez…

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Pero… bueno…

-Si Touya me ve haciendo eso seguramente se enojaría bastante así que debo intentar no repetirlo muy a menudo y mucho menos en su presencia.

-Si. Gracias por entenderlo. Explicarle porque te dejo abrazarme sería muy complicado y problemático.

-Puedo serte sincero en algo más Tomoyo. Es un alivio para mi que ustedes no sean pareja, eso me da algo de esperanza, tal vez… ¿quien sabe? termine mi estancia con alguien especial en mi vida. – Vio como Tomoyo abría la boca para refutar aquella idea, haciendo que él la detuviera antes de que dijera algo. -Se que me dijiste que aún ciertas heridas no han sanado del todo y eso pero… no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿no crees?

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón. Aun quedan dos semanas de usted estar aquí así que tal vez las cosas cambien de aquí a entonces.

-Eso espero. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo por que ocurra.

La amatista le sonrió en cambio y casi de inmediato el ascensor se abrió acogiéndolos a ambos, que no tardaron en perderse tras sus puertas de metal. El moreno salió de detrás de la columna una vez los vio desaparecer y frunciendo el ceño a más no poder caminó en la misma dirección, mientras mandaba al demonio cualquier atisbo de cordura o prudencia. Decidido, ese inglesito de quinta estaba jugando con fuego y sin lugar a dudas se quemaría. Él, Kinomoto Touya se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Jejeje. ¿Que les parece? Tenemos a un Touya celoso sacadito del horno, dispuesto a destruir al tal Marc de ser necesario ¿Qué piensan de este personaje? ¿Tendrá las oscuras intenciones que Touya sospecha o será un buen chico como cree Tomoyo? ¿Qué tanto hablaron en esa cafetería?

Y lo del ascenso de Touya. Muy bien merecido aunque no del todo recibido. ¿Creen que fue exagerada su reacción?

Y las palabras de Masaki ¿Qué significarán?

¿Qué será lo que Yukito le está ocultando a Touya? Y más importante aún ¿Qué terminará decidiendo el moreno con respecto a Nakuru?

Acompáñenme para descubrirlo.

Se que jugué un poco con su mente al principio con el sueño de Tomoyo, pero que puedo decir. Quería darme y darles ese fanservice y hacer un contraste con el sueño anterior que fue muy desagradable. Así que espero perdonen ese pequeño desliz. En fin, tratare de dejarles el próximo capítulo pronto así que estén atentos. Gracias mil por su apoyo.

Att: Brie97


	18. Carmesí

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el otro capítulo. Me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo las últimas dos escenas así que espero que las disfruten así como yo lo hice. Se mencionaran muchos datos importantes así que recuerden bien los detalles para futuras ocasiones. En fin no les cuento más. Disfruten.

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 18: Carmesí_**

-Bien. Todo va de viento en popa. A este paso terminaremos mucho antes del plazo. – Señaló Tomoyo a la vez que estiraba sus brazos para desperezar su cuerpo, una vez ella y Touya estuvieron dentro del ascensor después de finalizar aquel día de arduo trabajo. Habían terminado la planeación inicial del proyecto y realizado alrededor de cinco pruebas con resultados cada vez más favorables, así que habían superado las expectativas de aquel primer día. Touya aprendía a un ritmo casi irreal y una vez dominaba los conceptos y pasos casi no tenía nada que hacer o enseñarle, y eso en serio la emocionaba.

-Debo confesar que cuando dijiste eso de ser mi tutora pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo. No sabía que en serio eras supervisora aquí.- Reconoció el moreno contagiado de aquella misma satisfacción, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y la observaba con una tenue sonrisa. Cualquiera podría pensar que la única razón por la que Tomoyo ostentaba un puesto tan alto a su corta edad era que era parte de la familia de los dueños, pero con solo trabajar con ella unos minutos te dabas cuenta de que en realidad poseía un talento innato para todo eso de la planeación, de hecho era mucho más profesional que muchos de los supervisores que había tenido en sus cientos de trabajos. No importaba como lo viera, trabajar junto a ella era algo en serio gratificante, no sólo eran un equipo imparable capaz de hacer cualquier cosa juntos, sino que le resultaba terriblemente fascinante observarla mientras provocaba en ella todo tipo de reacciones. Lo extasiaba ver como el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas cuando se avergonzaba, como sus ojos brillaban como estrellas cuando hablaba de sus pasiones o conseguía terminar con éxito alguna idea, como sus cejas se enarcaban ligeramente y pequeñas líneas se dibujaban en su frente cuando él hacía algún comentario malicioso y se molestaba o como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa cuando hablaban tranquilamente como en ese instante.

-Aunque a decir verdad estar detrás de una PC la mayor parte del día trabajando con documentos y números, no era precisamente como te imaginaba de adulta. Pensaba más bien que serías una paparazzi amarillista que esas que siguen a los demás a todos lados con una cámara.- Comentó con cierta burla provocando que ella riera al imaginarse a sí misma realizando aquel trabajo, después de todo básicamente era lo que había hecho en su niñez cuando su principal hobbie era grabar los mejores momentos de cierta niña de ojos verdes y grandes poderes. Pero ya hablando en serio desde que conocía a Tomoyo había sido obvio para él que ella era una chica con un talento magnífico para la música, que además era capaz de crear extraordinarios y originales atuendos desde los diez años, así que no se la imaginaba en otra cosa que no fuera metida intrínsecamente en el mundo del arte. Pero ahí estaba, trabajando con un montón de papeles y cifras detrás de un escritorio.

-Tampoco era lo que imaginaba cuando era niña, pero… bueno, en algún momento heredaré todo esto así que la administración era mi mejor opción. No siempre puedes estudiar y ser lo que deseas.- Comentó ella con algo de tristeza y Touya no pudo evitar sentirse identificado. Era cierto que sus circunstancias eran totalmente distintas, que Tomoyo parecía tener todas las oportunidades para hacer lo que deseara por ser la única heredera de toda aquella exitosa empresa, pero aun así su vida estaba atada a un compromiso, al deber que sin elegirlo o desearlo habían puesto sobre sus hombros desde el día en que nació.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la docencia, solo estudio una maestría porque mientras más títulos tienes es más probable encontrar un trabajo decente, pero no tengo paciencia para la enseñanza.- Reconoció de repente para sorpresa de la amatista que si bien no esperaba aquella confesión de su parte, sintió un gran alivio al saberse comprendida. Era bueno saber que alguien entendía lo que sentía al respecto.

-Pues entonces no tiene que limitarse a hacer eso Touya. Es decir, usted es muy bueno para esto y aquí en la empresa puede escalar tanto como desee, de hecho cuando me haga cargo de todo puedo nombrarlo como Gerente, ¿se imagina? Usted y yo dirigiendo todo esto, ocupando los lugares de mamá y el abuelo.

-No voy a quedarme trabajando aquí Tomoyo. Solo acepté el trabajo para terminar mi maestría, tan pronto obtenga el título y consiga otro empleo, voy a marcharme. - Aclaró rompiendo la burbuja de la amatista que por un momento se había llenado de tanto optimismo que en serio creía que aquello era posible.- Yo… no quiero tener nada que ver con esta familia.-Apretó sus puños al recordar lo de aquella mañana, la manera en como el anciano intentó burlarse de su percepción al intentar enmascarar su ascenso con aquel grupo de excusas, cuando era obvio que darle un puesto encumbrado en aquella empresa y entregarle la parte de la herencia de su madre que le correspondía era su objetivo desde el principio. La única razón por la que no se había marchado en aquel instante era por las cláusulas del estúpido contrato. Salir de una empresa como esa con una baja negativa seria la ruina para su carrera, así que por el bien de su futuro no podía renunciar ni mucho menos quejarse, tal y como le había exhibido Sonomi, pero sin lugar a dudas una vez terminado el plazo se marcharía y nada ni nadie lo detendría. Llevó su mirada a la amatista que de repente se quedó totalmente silenciosa y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta en qué lo último que dijo también la incluía a ella de manera indirecta.

-No me refería a ti Tomoyo, lo que quiero decir es que….

-Descuide, lo entiendo. No tiene que explicarlo. -Aseguró ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa para disimular su tristeza, comenzando a avanzar tan pronto vio las puertas del ascensor abrirse, mientras Touya maldecía su mala costumbre de decir todo lo que le llegaba a la boca. Cuando hablaba de esa familia no se refería a ella. Amaba estar a su lado, le encantaba su compañía por eso trabajar lado a lado con ella de manera permanente era una idea que en serio le agradaba mucho. Pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que todo aquello era de Amamiya y que aceptar su propuesta era lo mismo que aceptar la limosna del viejo y eso era algo que ni siquiera ella lo convencería de hacer.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo, espere!- Escucharon gritar de repente y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes mientras entornaba los ojos al reconocer aquella voz. Y él que pensaba que se había librado de ese tipo por ese día.

-Hola Marc ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Preguntó ella con amabilidad ya fuera del ascensor mientras el chico de pelo oscuro se acercaba corriendo a ella con una amable sonrisa.

-Quería saber si desea que la lleve a casa. El lugar donde me estoy hospedando está en esa misma dirección y según sé no vino en su propio vehículo.

-En realidad yo…

-Yo la llevaré. Nos iremos juntos, así que no es necesario.- Interrumpió el moreno para sorpresa de Tomoyo que no recordaba haber quedado en ello con él, mientras salía del ascensor y miraba a Marc como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada poniendo al chico de por más nervioso.

-Ya… ya veo.- Balbuceó de repente el joven al percatarse de la presencia de él en ese lugar, bajando la mirada mientras hacia una reverencia.- Pues la dejo en tus manos. Nos vemos mañana Señorita Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana Marc. -Se despidió la amatista mientras agitaba la mano al ver al joven alejarse haciendo que de manera inconsciente Touya lanzara un bufido. ¿A quien creía que engañaba con esa actitud nerviosa e insegura? Era un chico de malas intenciones, lo sabía, había escuchado su plan demoníaco y todo, así que aunque engañara a Tomoyo con ello a él no lo engañaba . Llegó hasta su moto mientras murmuraba un montón de cosas que la amatista no consiguió entender pero que era obvio que se dirigían hacía Marc y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro lleno de resignación. Si Touya supiera la realidad de las cosas estaba segura de que su reacción lejos de ser aquella tosca y amenazante tal vez sería incómoda y hasta tímida, pero era obvio que ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de que en realidad Marc…

-Ponte esto.- Lo escuchó ordenarle de repente y levantando la mirada pudo ver como Touya quien ya estaba sentado en su moto le extendía un casco, haciéndola sorprenderse aún más.

-¿En serio me llevará en su moto?

-Tienes un casco ¿no? A no ser que tengas algún problema con ello.- Comentó él con fastidio mientras se colocaba su propio casco para luego encender el vehículo, sintiendo como la amatista a los pocos segundos se apoyaba en sus hombros y subía a la moto, sorprendiéndolo y divirtiéndolo a la vez.

-Imagino que tu madre no sabe que estás acostumbrada a subir a estas máquinas de la muerte.- Comentó con malicia mientras la sentía acomodarse en el asiento como toda una profesional.

-No estoy acostumbrada. De hecho, es la primera vez que subo a una.- Explicó ella a la vez que luchaba con el seguro del casco.

-¿Ah si? No es lo que parece, te has trepado con mucha facilidad.

-Bueno, solo pensé que sería igual que treparme a la bici. Y bueno seguí los consejos que me dio aquella vez que me llevó a casa en la suya. ¿Lo recuerda?

-¡Ah si! Es cierto. – Murmuró evocando ese recuerdo. Tomoyo debía tener apenas ocho o nueve años entonces y la había encontrado caminando sola sobre el puente del estanque. Sakura estaba enferma ese día así que no había ido a la escuela y por tanto le propuso llevarla a casa. -Ese fue el día en que descubrí que éramos parientes.

-Y después de eso intentaba evitarme siempre que podía.- El moreno no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al escucharla destacar aquello con tanto pesar. Era cierto, se había sentido tan desconcertado que procuraba no hablarle de no ser necesario, de hecho la trataba como si jamás la hubiera visto. Nunca había pensado en si ella era o no consciente de ello, pero ahora, al escucharla decirlo con tanta tristeza se daba cuenta de que había sido un idiota, un enorme y egoísta idiota.

-Tomoyo yo…

-Tranquilo, ya le dije que lo entendía. Si yo hubiera estado en su misma posición tal vez también hubiera actuado igual. Así que no pasa nada. –A pesar de escucharla intentar justificar su conducta no dejaba de sentirse terriblemente mal y es, ella apenas era una niña. No tenía la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido y sin embargo se llevó la peor parte de todo aquel odio suyo hacía esa parte de su familia. Había sido en serio injusto con ella a pesar de lo bien que ella siempre se había comportado con cada uno de ellos.

-Sabe Touya…- La escuchó murmurar de repente mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos para sostenerse antes de que comenzara a avanzar. -Ese día me hizo muchas preguntas acerca de la primera vez que nos vimos, pero no pudimos seguir conversando porque usted tenia algo de prisa. ¿Lo recuerda también? - El moreno salió de sus meditaciones al escucharla decir aquello, ¿hablar? No recordaba haber hablado con ella en el camino. Intentó hacer memoria de aquel suceso pero no encontró nada en su mente. Era como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de recordar esa conversación en particular. De hecho habían otras grandes lagunas entre uno y otro recuerdo de lo que pasó antes y después de recogerla. Básicamente la había llevado en su bici hasta su hogar y luego se había encontrado con Yukito quien lo había acompañado a su casa. Nada más.

-En realidad, no recuerdo nada acerca de lo que hablamos ese día. Lo siento.- Reconoció para decepción de Tomoyo que soltó un poco su agarre presa de una honda tristeza.

-Ah, ya veo. De todas formas no es importante así que no se preocupe. Ya estoy lista así que puede arrancar en cuanto desee. Ya lleva mucho tiempo encendida la moto.

-Si. Es cierto.

El moreno puso en marcha la moto tal y como ella le había sugerido pero no pudo evitar notar que el ánimo de la amatista había sufrido un cambio drástico, no sólo era el tema de su familia, el que no recordara aquello parecía haberle afectado bastante.

-¿Segura que estás bien Tomoyo?- Indagó lleno de pesar y sintió a la amatista tensarse de repente como si hubiera estado absorta en sus pensamientos y la había asustado con su repentina pregunta.

-Oh si, claro, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, y ya sabe, estoy encomendando mi alma a todos los dioses que conozco. – La escuchó comentar con la clara intención de aligerar la tensión que había entre ellos mientras intentaba sonreír pero ni aún así consiguió que él lo olvidara. Era la segunda ocasión en menos de cinco minutos en que la hería, en que la hacía sentir que no la consideraba importante, en esos momentos era muy importante para él, tanto que sentía que verla así tan afectada no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo pero no tenía forma de explicárselo, como explicarle que el mismo chico que se pasó media vida tratándola como una extraña, que le negó su cariño y hasta su compañía ahora estaba profundamente enamorado de ella porque si, no tenia caso seguir negándose a sí mismo aquel sentimiento cuando el simple de sentir su aliento golpeando su espalda y sus manos rodeando su cintura hacían que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza. Estaba seguro de que recordaría cada mínima palabra que había salido de su boca en las ultimas semanas, cada momento que había vivido a su lado y que había provocado que terminara sintiéndose tan atraído hacía ella y sin embargo no tenía idea de que podía haber el hablado él de adolescente con una niña de primaria. No, no tenía como justificarse, no tenía como remediar la situación.

-Si quieres que vaya más despacio puedes pedirlo.- Señaló resignado sintiendo como ella apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de él y moviéndola le indicaba que había entendido mientras no podía evitar sentir mucho dolor al saber que él no recordaba aquella conversación. Ella jamás lo olvidó, de hecho deseó por años que él intentara culminarla, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad y es que jamás volvieron a hablar de manera tan amena. Ese sería un buen momento para ayudarlo a recordar. ¿Pero que sentido tenía traer a la memoria del moreno aquel recuerdo? Si no era tan importante para él como para recordarlo, entonces seguir insistiendo en ello sólo conseguiría ponerlo en un aprieto, además no era como si pudiera retroceder el tiempo para enmendar todo aquel pasado. Cerró los ojos al concluir que era inútil y dejó que la brisa golpeara su rostro a la vez que se perdía en sus propios recuerdos.

* * *

-Oye. ¿No eres la amiga de Sakura?- Escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas mientras cruzaba a través del estanque y dándose la vuelta no pudo menos que quedarse helada comprobar que aquella voz pertenecía justo a la persona que creía. Bajó la mirada al verlo acercarse rápidamente en su bicicleta vestido con el uniforme de preparatoria mientras sentía que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Era la reacción que había tenido desde el día en que su nueva amiga le había presentado a su hermano, de hecho casi se desmaya al reconocer aquellos ojos marrones, tez bronceada y cabello achocolatado que pertenecían al primer chico que le había gustado en su corta vida y con quien había hecho la promesa de volver a reencontrarse y recordarse mutuamente. Había intentado revelarle su identidad, decirle que aquella no era la primera vez que se habían visto, que ya se conocían de antes, pero no conseguía decir ninguna palabra. El sentimiento que la llenaba cada vez que lo veía era tan sobrecogedor que no era capaz de pensar nada coherente.

-Vives cerca del centro, ¿no es así? Puedo llevarte si quieres, voy en esa dirección. – Lo escuchó proponer y entonces levantó la vista sintiendo que su corazón se detenía al ver aquellos ojos tan profundos tan cerca mirándola fijamente mientras él apoyaba sus brazos sobre el timón de su bici.

-¡No quiero ser una molestia! -Exclamó de repente mientras movía nerviosamente las manos y daba unos pasos hacia atrás y entonces notó como él abría los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su timbre de voz. Sabía que no era idea suya, sabía que era justo esa misma voz.

-No es molestia. Sube.- Insistió y sin ánimos ni fuerzas para protestar, ella se acercó tímidamente e intentó subirse tal y como veía a hacerlo a Sakura todas las tardes de manera inútil. Al notar que se le dificultaba hacerlo, Touya le pidió que se sostuviera de sus hombros y que entonces intentara subirse, cosa que le ayudó a hacer tomando su muñeca para que no cayera en el intento. Sintió por fin como sus pequeñas manos sostenían su cintura y una vez comprobó que estuviera segura comenzó a pedalear, sintiéndola relajarse poco a poco y sostenerse con cada vez menos timidez.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?- Preguntó ella casi inaudiblemente después de unos minutos en silencio sintiendo como el rostro de él se relajaba aún más al escuchar su voz nueva vez.

-Está mejor, creo que podrá venir a la escuela mañana.

-¡Qué alegría!- Exclamó con tanta sinceridad y gozo que el moreno no pudo menos que sonreír, sintiéndose extrañamente contento. Siempre había deseado que su hermanita se rodeara de buenos amigos y que creciera como una niña sana y alegre, y por alguna razón podía imaginársela creciendo junto a aquella niña que era obvio que tenia un corazón completamente puro y que más que todo a pesar del relativamente corto tiempo que tenían conociéndose le había tomado un gran cariño.

-Ustedes se llevan muy bien. ¿No es así?

-Si. Sakura es muy dulce, me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con ella.

-Ella también piensa lo mismo. No deja de hablar acerca de ti todo el tiempo. – Aquello hizo que Tomoyo se llenara de una agradable sensación, era la primera vez que tenía una amiga, así que saber que ella pensaba tan bien de ella en serio la alegraba. -¿Y hace cuanto vives en Tomoeda? Paso por aquí a menudo y jamás te había visto, así que imagino que no siempre has vivido en esta dirección.

-Así es, viví un tiempo en Inglaterra y luego en América pero me mudé a Japón poco antes de que iniciara la escuela.

-Ya veo. Jamás habías estado aquí antes. - Lo escuchó concluir casi para si mismo con algo de decepción y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba, tal vez… ¿podía ser que él…?

-Si. Había venido en algunas ocasiones de vacaciones junto a mi madre y abuelo. De hecho hace dos años… vine al festival de los cerezos aquí mismo en Tomoeda

-¡¿Ah si?! Yo asistí también. Tal vez nos vimos en ese lugar, me suenas a alguien que conocí allá.

El corazón de Tomoyo comenzó a latir tan fuerte que le reteñía los oídos. La recordaba. Él la recordaba. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que hubiera visto a una niña similar a ella en el mismo festival, hace la misma cantidad de tiempo? Y más allá de eso parecía también ser importante para él ¿Por qué otra razón estaría tan interesado en ello, por que de repente su tono de voz mostraría tanta alegría? Se sentía tan feliz, tan gozosa, todo ese tiempo había válido la pena, había válido la espera. Ahora ella podría revelarle la verdad, decirle que ellos… que ella…

-En realidad yo soy… - Levantó la mirada mientras hablaba y entonces notó que estaban a punto de pasar de su destino, de hecho de repente el había aumentado la velocidad con la que pedaleaba. – Espere joven Touya, esta es mi casa.

Anunció haciendo que el moreno frenara con algo de brusquedad, de modo que la cabeza de ella se impacto contra su espalda. Intentó volver a mirarlo a la vez que acariciaba su frente para disipar el poco de dolor que sentía y entonces notó que él estaba petrificado mientras miraba la enorme verja que dividía aquella mansión de la calle. No podía ser, eso no podía ser cierto.

-¿Está bien Touya?- Preguntó al verlo tan distraído, con el rostro lleno de terror, y solo entonces lo vio espabilarse y de repente ayudarla a bajar de la bici sin mirarla a los ojos ni un segundo.

-Niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- Lo escuchó indagar y sin entender porque de repente le preguntaba aquello decidió responder a su cuestión, sobretodo porque de repente se veía muy perturbado.

-Tomoyo Daudoji Amamiya, ese es mi nombre. – Notó como los ojos de él se abrían desmesuradamente como cuando la escuchó hablar por primera vez pero esta vez no se veían gentiles y curiosos sino decepcionados y contrariados.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme. Tengo algo de prisa. Es mejor que entres a tu casa. – Lo escuchó sugerirle de repente mientras comenzaba a pedalear y se alejaba con prisa, pero ella no era capaz de entender nada de lo que ocurría. ¿Acaso había algo malo con su nombre? ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no debía? No lo entendía, no era capaz de comprender su repentina distancia, aquel súbito cambio en la manera en que la miraba, en que le dirigía la planta, no era capaz de asimilarlo… hasta el día en que lo escuchó de su propia boca. Desde el día en que le rompió el corazón con sus palabras. Ella era una Amamiya y por tanto estaba condenada a que él la odiara, a que el único chico que en verdad le había gustado la odiara.

* * *

-¿Cómo se siente Masaki?- Indagó Fujitaka a la vez que miraba al anciano que desde hacía un buen rato parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras apoyaba su mentón en el bastón que sostenía con ambas manos.

-Si te digo que bien no cambiaría el hecho de que me atenderá el doctor ¿cierto?- Preguntó como un niño asustado a quien no le gustaban las agujas provocando que Fujitaka le sonriera con una mezcla de ternura y simpatía.

-No, no lo hará. Pero tal vez lo ayude a liberar tensión.- Le explicó con su acostumbrado tono amable y sincero, y entonces el anciano soltó un suspiro a la vez que se enderezaba sobre el asiento de la clínica y colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo le irá a Tomoyo con tu hijo. Él estaba como una fiera esta mañana y me aterra que se desquite con ella.

-No lo hará. Estoy seguro de que estará muy entretenido para pensar en eso.- Señaló Fujitaka algo divertido mientras Masaki lo miraba sin entender bien a que se refería. ¿Acaso hablaba de que estaría entretenido con la cantidad de tareas que tenían pendientes o algo así? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo él tenía la mala costumbre de decir cosas así solo por decirlas. Además tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar.

-Sabes Fujitaka. Hoy estuve a punto de decirle a Tomoyo la verdad acerca de su nacimiento. -El señor de mirada avellana abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa al escuchar aquello, después de todo, se suponía que eso era algo que le había prometido a la pelirroja jamás decir a la amatista a no ser con su previo consentimiento. - Obviamente me detuve antes de hacerlo por respeto a Sonomi, pero no he dejado de preguntarme si hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno, las mentiras jamás dejan nada bueno, y mientras más tiempo tardan en revelarse peor se reciben. Pero ahora con lo que le ocurrió a Tomoyo no creo que Sonomi esté en condiciones de lidiar con eso. Así que tal vez no era el mejor momento.

-Si, es cierto. Tienes toda la razón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en todo lo implicado al respecto, era algo tan complicado y desolador que el simple hecho de que Tomoyo tuviese que enterarse les hacía un agujero en el corazón.

-Sabe Masaki. – Murmuró Fujitaka mientras sus ojos normalmente tranquilos y amables de repente adquirían un fulgor lleno de rabia e impotencia. -Aún no puedo asimilar que halla en el mundo una persona tan vil. No entiendo como ese sujeto pudo engañarlos por tanto tiempo.

-Ya has visto que somos malos para juzgar a las personas. – Contestó el anciano mientras sentía que la cólera y la impotencia se apoderaba de su ser. Se había pasado décadas condenando al yerno del que dependía en esos momentos y sin embargo le entregó toda su confianza al patán que arruinó la vida de su nieta y que terminó haciéndole un daño irreparable. Había sido tan ciego, tan estúpido, que jamás consiguió perdonarse por ello y mucho menos perdonarlo a él. –Lo único bueno que pudo hacer ese maldito fue concebir a Tomoyo. Aún no entiendo como demonios pudo salir una chica tan buena de un desgraciado de ese calibre.- Llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a dolerle por la manera en que se había alterado, lo mejor era que se calmara o las cosas podrían terminar peor de lo que creía. - Solo espero que Tomoyo sea un poco más inteligente al elegir. Odiaría que corriera con una suerte similar.

Fujitaka lo observó mientras decía aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado, ese era también su deseo

desde que se había enterado de todo aquello, deseaba de todo corazón que la amatista encontrara a alguien que la apoyara cuando por fin llegara la tragedia que se avecinaba. Por eso su alegría cuando percibió el interés que había entre ella y su hijo, y es que Touya podía tener mil defectos, pero sabía que si decidía amar a Tomoyo daría su mismísima vida en favor de su felicidad y sabía que Tomoyo haría lo mismo a favor de él. Difícilmente había visto dos personas capaces de complementarse de manera tan certera y por eso, a veces en serio le costaba no soltar aquello que sabía liberaría a ambos de una de las mayores ataduras que les impedía pensar en el otro de aquella manera, por que al fin y al cabo en realidad ellos no eran…

-Así que no tuvo que traer a este viejo terco atado, Señor Kinomoto.- Escucharon comentar a una voz masculina bastante profunda y levantando la vista pudieron ver al joven que justo habían estado esperando.

-Cállate doctorcito de quinta si no quieres que te de una lección.- Bufó Masaki a la vez que se ponía de pie e intentaba enderezar su espalda mientras Fujitaka y aquel joven de ojos carmesí y pelo oscuro se daban la mano a forma de saludo y este último rendía los debidos respetos al amable hombre casi treinta años mayor que él, para luego acercarse al anciano e intercambiar un afectuoso abrazo que marcaba el emotivo reencuentro. Habían pasado varios meses desde que se habían visto la última vez, pero no pasaba un día en que no se hablaran y el siguiera el progreso de su salud, sobretodo después de aquella terrible noticia.

-Oye, a mi me gustan las chicas jóvenes así que deja de abrazarme de una vez y comencemos con la masacre.- Sugirió el anciano cuando sintió que aquel abrazo estaba derrumbando aquella fachada fuerte y segura que intentaban ambos mantener y comprendiendo que no era tiempo de ponerse sentimentales el joven rompió el abrazo mirando al anciano a los ojos para confirmarle sin palabras que todo estaría bien.

-Mai ¿puedes llevar al señor Masaki a cambiarse? Comenzaremos el proceso de inmediato.

La mujer de unos treinta y tantos se acercó al anciano y con amabilidad lo guió hasta la habitación de la clínica que le correspondía, mientras los otros dos adultos se quedaban parados en la sala de espera a la vez que veían al señor caminar despacio junto a ella y su alma se desquebrajaba.

-Joven Ou. Dejo a Masaki en sus manos. Haga todo lo que esté a su alcance.- Solicitó el señor sin poder disimular su angustia sintiendo como el joven tocaba su hombro mientras su rostro reflejaba seriedad y pesadumbre, tanta que esos ojos normalmente vivaces y feroces se vieran tan opacos y asustados que parecían ser de otra persona.

-Descuide, Masaki es como mi padre si pudiera darle la mitad de mi vida para alargar la suya lo haría sin dudar. Así que agotaré todos los recursos que hay en mis manos. Por favor espérelo aquí tranquilamente, ha hecho demasiado ya.

Fujitaka observó al joven mientras se giraba para marcharse en la misma dirección en que se había perdido el anciano y no pudo evitar reparar en una gema violeta que colgaba de su cuello y que conocía bien, después de todo había sido un obsequio que su esposa le había enviado a la amatista cuando esta cumplió los tres años. Lo sabía porque había pertenecido a su esposa por casi veinte años y era un objeto único en su clase. Pero ¿porque lo tenía él y no Tomoyo? ¿Acaso…?

* * *

El castaño cerró los ojos mientras sentía los suaves dedos de su novia distribuir la pomada por el área de la quemadura que acababa de hacerle por accidente mientras cocinaban juntos.

A pesar de que aquello le ardía bastante, sentir su delicado tacto era muy relajante, tanto que lo embargaba la tentación de quedarse dormido allí mismo y disfrutar todo el tiempo posible de que la reconfortante y suave caricia. La sintió detenerse de repente y después de que su cálido aliento golpeara su espalda, sintió sus labios depositando pequeños besos en toda el área afectada, pequeños besos que aunque inocentes provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo junto con una sensación tan placentera que hizo despertar aquellos instintos que había intentado reprimir durante todo el tiempo en que habían estado solos en aquella casa y que amenazaban con tomar el control de él.

-Ya estoy bien. Gracias.- Aseguró a la vez que se daba la vuelta para detener las caricias de la castaña, notando como ella lo miraba llena de tristeza al percibir su negativa ante su demostración de afecto.

-¿No te gustó?- Preguntó ella con pesar haciendo que el castaño llevara su mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

-Claro que sí Sakura, pero no creo que sea buena idea en estas circunstancias. Si tu hermano llegara y nos viera podría malinterpretar las cosas y todo se saldría de control otra vez.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte. No has hecho nada malo. Muchas gracias.- Susurró a la vez que depositaba un beso en su frente, a lo que para su sorpresa la castaña chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. No pasa nada.

-Vamos Sakura. Dime que ocurre.

-Qué no ocurre nada en serio.- Replicó mientras desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve y casi imperceptible carmín.

-Bien. Si no ocurre nada pues volveré a la cocina.- El castaño intentó ponerse de pie mientras decía aquello consiguiendo así que Sakura lo tomara del brazo y lo obligara a quedarse.

-Es solo que yo… bueno… me preguntaba porque has estado evitando besarme desde que llegamos a Tomoeda, se que te avergonzaste por lo que pasó en China pero pareciera como si de repente no quisieras hacerlo. -Explicó mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente y ocultaba la mirada haciendo que Shaoran sintiera que el corazón se le llenaba de ternura al escucharla. ¿En serio estaba incómoda por eso? ¿Por eso tanto alboroto?

-No es que no quiera hacerlo querida. De hecho si por mi fuera me pasaría todo el tiempo besándote, es solo que estoy tratando de cumplir una promesa que le hice a tu padre y siento que si te beso aquí estando a solas no querré detenerme. Y podría ser peligroso.

-Pero un besito no le hará daño a nadie. Es decir, nos hemos besado miles de veces y no ha pasado nada.

-Supongo que tienes razón, he exagerado un poco. A ver… te daré un beso y luego volvemos a la cocina ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Contestó ella mas animada y entonces él se acercó a ella mientras la veía cerrar los ojos y depositó un pequeño y corto beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que al separarse ella hiciera un puchero inconforme.

-No es en serio ¿verdad? No me refiero a ese tipo de besos.

-¿Y de cuál es que quieres entonces?

-Bueno… uno como cuando me pediste matrimonio. Es que, bueno, se sintió tan bien que yo… bueno… me gustaría probarlo otra vez.

-A mi también me gustó mucho. Pero temo que si te beso de esa manera terminaré tocándote y las cosas podrían terminar mal.

-Bueno en realidad tampoco me molesta que lo hagas. -Reconoció ella para sorpresa de Shaoran, que no fue capaz de ocultar lo mucho que aquello lo contrariaba. ¿En serio estaba hablando con la chica inocente y pura que era su novia? Y más importante aún, acaso aquello que sentía era el deseo de complacerla a pesar de saber que era una mala, malísima idea. Había tenido unos días sumamente estresantes y más que eso aquella restricción auto impuesta con respecto a ella lo estaba matando, no había nada que deseara más que perderse en sus labios y darle rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos, pero si lo hacía Touya lo mataría, peor aún Fujitaka lo mataría.

-En serio no es una buena idea Sakura, mejor yo… - Intentó protestar aterrado con la idea de morir antes de casarse, cuando sintió a la castaña sellar su boca con un beso, un beso que intentaba imitar aquel que ella le había solicitado y que claramente buscaba derrumbar sus temores.

-Lo ves. No pasó nada. -La escuchó murmurar contra sus labios y después de lanzar una maldición, decidió mandar todo al demonio y dejar de pensar, así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y abordó sus labios con ansiedad y pasión, tal y como había hecho aquel atardecer. Sintió a la castaña rodear su cuello con sus manos y poco a poco inclinarse hacía él haciéndolo recostarse lentamente en el sofá y sin ánimos de protestar, Shaoran se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos mientras ella ahogaba un suspiro al sentirlo presionar su cabeza contra la de ella buscando profundizar el beso aún más. Se entregaron al intenso jugueteo mientras las manos del castaño poco a poco abandonaban su rostro y en cambio comenzaban a bajar por sus brazos hasta su cintura tomando al fin los bordes de su blusa y subiéndola con parsimonia con el claro objetivo de retirarla de su cuerpo. Jamás había intentado desnudarla pero saberse allí a solas con ella, no hacía más que hacer que su deseo por sentir su piel fuese aún más intenso, solo tenía que detenerse antes de seguir más abajo y todo estaría bien, iban a casarse en solo siete meses así que no importaba si veía un poco de lo que se llevaría a casa.

Se entregó a la fantasía que en esos momentos experimentaba cuando de repente escuchó a Sakura balbucear un "Tomoyo" lleno de terror mientras se incorporaba de golpe. Dirigió su mirada hasta la puerta de la sala por inercia, y entonces vio a la joven de ojos amatistas mirándolos con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico en los ojos, como si se preguntara si estaba soñando, y si no lo estaba quien demonios eran esos dos calenturientos que habían invadido la sala de la residencia Kinomoto.

-Tomoyo, olvidaste quitarte el casco. – Escucharon decir a una segunda voz que resonó en toda la casa y aterrados los tres procuraron eliminar la evidencia antes de que el moreno los viera y los matara. Touya ingresó a la sala algo desconfiado al ver que aunque los tres estaban allí no había escuchado ningún sonido de su parte y alternando su mirada de uno a otro de manera suspicaz, notó la cara aterrada que tenía Sakura, la pálida de Shaoran y la sonrisa fingida de Tomoyo. Algo le olía a podrido en aquella sala… pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza no albergaba ánimos de armar un escándalo sin pruebas. Mucho tenía con todo lo ocurrido aquel día en el trabajo.

-Estaré en mi cuarto monstruo así que avísame cuando esté lista la cena.- Demandó mientras se daba la vuelta y subía las escaleras sin prestarles demasiada atención, haciendo que la castaña saliera corriendo a la cocina al recordar lo que había dejado en la estufa que rogaba al cielo no se hubiera quemado por su "distracción", mientras el castaño observaba como la amatista miraba a las escaleras ya vacías con una honda melancolía dibujada en el rostro.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero algo le daba mala espina, al fin y al cabo Tomoyo no era del tipo de personas que se pusieran así por cualquier cosa.

-En otras noticias…- La escuchó murmurar de repente y entonces la vio mirarlo con esa expresión de homicida que usaba en pocas ocasiones y que hacía temblar a todos sus conocidos. Aquella expresión por la que nadie se atrevía a hacer enojar a Tomoyo. – ¿Cuál de los dos va a decirme que demonios pasaba aquí?

* * *

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó.- Aseguró la castaña mientras se arrodillaba ante la amatista y le suplicaba que no la delatara. Después de todo, por más que había intentado convencerla de que lo que vio no fue lo que parecía, ella seguía insistiendo en que algo no le cuadraba en la ecuación en la que sus dos amigos despistados e inocentes eran esas fieras llenas de deseo que jugueteaban semidesnudas en el sofá.

-Bien, ya te creo. Aunque eso no significa que esté feliz. Te imaginas lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera entrado antes que Touya, estuviéramos dándole el adiós eterno a Shaoran. – Lamentó ella mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho para verificar que el latido de su corazón se había normalizado, después de todo por un momento en serio creyó que explotaría por la tensión de ese momento.

-Lo sé, fue muy estúpido. Lo lamento.

-Descuida. De cualquier forma estoy segura de que no volverán a hacerlo así que no importa.- Aseguró la amatista mientras caminaba hacia el espejo y comenzaba a cepillar su pelo girándose para ver a la castaña al notar que se había quedado en silencio y si era obvio que había oído fuerte y claro lo que acababa de decir. - ¿No volverás a hacerlo o si?

-En realidad Tomoyo, creo que seguiré intentándolo mientras Shaoran esté en Tomoeda.

La amatista la observó por unos segundos intentando determinar si aquella voz que oía, salía de los labios de su amiga o era algún tipo de ventrílocuo bastante bueno hablando por ella.

-¿Intentándolo? No querrás decir que tú quieres…

-Si, yo quiero hacer "ESO" con él.- Aclaró ella mientras la miraba fijamente dejando a Tomoyo aún más aturdida.

-Cuando dices "eso", de casualidad no te referirás a "ESO" ¿cierto?

-Si, si hablo justo de ESO. Yo… me he pasado toda la tarde intentando que el acceda pero Shaoran puede ser sumamente difícil cuando se lo propone. Desde lo que pasó ese día que me pidió matrimonio me di cuenta que él también lo desea, pero según parece le prometió a papá que solo estaríamos juntos cuando nos casáramos o algo así.

-Tal y como han dicho ambos desde siempre.

-Si. Se que siempre hemos hablado de eso y que soy la que siempre insiste en que es bueno esperar y todo eso pero… me he dado cuenta que tienes razón, no tiene sentido darle tantas largas. Es decir Shaoran no volverá hasta dentro de siete meses y yo no podré viajar en el mismo tiempo, yo… yo quisiera darle algo que lo ayude a esperar con ansias el día de nuestra boda, que lo ayude a ver estos meses como algo pasajero. Estoy segura de que es la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida así que no me importaría hacerlo con él ahora.

La amatista continuó mirándola en silencio incapaz de asimilar toda esa información. ¡¿En serio esa era Sakura?!

-¡Vamos Tomoyo! ¡No me mires así! Me haces sentir como una pervertida.

-Lo siento, es solo… se me hace difícil creer que eres tu la que me dices todo eso. Y en realidad no se que opinar, a estas alturas no soy la mejor para aconsejarte al respecto.

-No necesito que lo hagas, solo que sigas estando conmigo como siempre lo has hecho. Por que yo en serio no tengo dudas al respecto.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban llenos de seguridad, de confianza, aquello no se trataba de una emoción pasajera, ni de un impulso emocional, en serio quería dar ese paso con el hombre al que amaba y sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera seguiría con aquel objetivo. Sakura ya no era una niña, en algún punto de el camino se había vuelto aquella decidida y hermosa mujer que se convertiría en esposa en unos meses.

\- Bien, tienes todo mi apoyo. Creo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que confiar en tu buen juicio y el de Shaoran.- Susurró algo insegura mientras pensaba con algo de pesar en como habían cambiado los papeles, de hecho algo le decía que ella había sido una mala influencia para ella al respecto con todo eso de lo de Ryu. -

Mientras tanto creo que me daré una ducha antes de irme a dormir, tanto hablar de esas cosas me ha dado calor.- Anunció a la vez que terminaba de desnudarse para luego envolver su cuerpo en una toalla rosa con el objetivo de refrescar su cuerpo que ya había sufrido suficientes emociones por un día.

-El cerrojo del baño se averió esta mañana, así que toca dos veces antes de entrar. No sea que Touya esté en la bañera cuando abras la puerta.- Escuchó sugerirle la castaña y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera entera mientras se teñía de rosa desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pulgar. Si eso pasaba estaba segura de que se moriría de la pena y terminaría enterrándose viva tres metros bajo tierra. Tal vez lo mejor era que no se duchara aquella noche.

-Tranquilízate Tomoyo, deja de ser neurótica. Él no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegaron. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que se encuentre en aquel lugar justo cuando entres tú?- Se aseguró a sí misma y más confiada continuó su camino, recorriendo el pasillo hacía aquel lugar convencida de que el moreno no estaría allí, aunque por si las dudas tocaría tres veces antes de entrar.

Caminó hacía la puerta y extendió la mano para tocarla, cuando para su desconcierto la puerta comenzó a moverse sin siquiera palparla. ¡No podía ser, no podía tener tan mala suerte!

Se quedó helada cuando vio al moreno saliendo de la ducha siendo una toalla atada a la cintura su única vestimenta, mientras su torso firme y musculoso estaba descubierto y su pelo gotereaba ligeramente debido a la humedad que había quedado en ellos después de la ducha. Sintió como él también la miraba con la misma sorpresa e interés y no pudo culparlo, después de todo estaba igualmente vestida casi de manera nula a no ser por la toalla que algo corta cubría apenas encima de sus senos y llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

-Tomoyo. ¿Te encontraste a mi hermano en el baño?- Escuchó preguntar a gritos a la castaña desde su cuarto y no pudo evitar tragar en seco al oír. Un "sí, así fue" no saldría de su boca en su estado y es que aquello no definiría el shock que sentía en esos momentos, no sólo se lo había encontrado sino que lucía endemoniadamente sexy, tanto como jamás lo imaginó, era la primera vez que veía su pecho al descubierto y jamás se hubiera imaginado que debajo de esas capas de tela que cubrían su piel normalmente se hallaba semejante monumento humano. Pero claro eso no podía decírselo a Sakura.

-No.- Intentó gritar con la voz más natural que pudo articular a pesar de que su garganta de repente estaba terriblemente seca y hacía un calor de los mil demonios a su alrededor.

-Menos mal, hubiera sido tremendamente incómodo que ambos se hubieran encontrado allí semidesnudos. Sería en serio raro.

-Si, muy raro. – Murmuró más para si misma que para Sakura sin ser capaz de dejar de mirarlo. Lo que estaba observando era raro solo si raro definía lo exótico, lo estimulante, lo ideal. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo podía caber tanta perfección en ese bien formado y bronceado torso?

-Yo… debo entrar. – Murmuró en voz baja por fin llegando a la conclusión de que si seguía mirándolo aquello terminaría mal, y solo entonces lo escuchó murmurar un "si, lo siento" en respuesta mientras salía del cuarto de baño y seguía su camino. No sin que antes la amatista se volteara a verle de manera disimulada y se diera cuenta de que su torso no era lo único que estaba bastante bien, definitivamente era un adonis de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿En que rayos estás pensando Tomoyo?! Contrólate.- Se exigió a sí misma aterrada por sus propios pensamientos y entonces atravesó la puerta a paso decidido y después de cerrarla tras de sí, dejó caer la toalla a sus pies mientras su desnudo y estilizado cuerpo quedaba totalmente al descubierto. Si hubiera entrado al baño solo unos segundos antes lo más probable es que lo hubiera visto completamente…

-¡Oh por Dios Tomoyo! ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en una depravada?

* * *

Vamos por parte.

¿Qué rayos le pasa al moreno con la memoria? ¿Por qué lo que no recuerda es justo lo que tiene que ver con Tomoyo? ¿Acaso tal y como cree Tomoyo solo es falta de interés de su parte o sucede algo más?

¿Quién es ese doctor de ojos carmesí y que rayos hace con el collar de Tomoyo?

¿Acaso el plan de la castaña de consumar su amor con Shaoran tendrá éxito?

Y más importante aún, ¿La fábrica de Touyas aún estará en funcionamiento?

Jajajajaja. XD.

La escena de la clínica estaba planificada para más a futuro, pero no tenía corazón para dejarlos con la duda de sí Fujitaka era el papá de Tomoyo.

¡Por Dios no! Jamás haría algo así. Ese es el santo de esta historia. Estoy algo loca pero no para tanto. El verdadero padre es otro tipo, que estoy seguro que entenderán porque nadie quiere mencionarlo aún a estas alturas cuando conozcan el resto de la historia, pero claro a su debido tiempo porque aun falta mucha tela por cortar antes de eso. Pero sigan con sus teorías me alegra ver que los capítulos les dejan esas ansías de hallar respuestas.

En fin, tengo parte del próximo capítulo escrito, pero no les prometeré publicarlo pronto para no mentirles, pues aún estoy decidiendo si alargar más un punto o ponerle fin ya. Pero tan pronto lo tenga listo podrán leerlo.

Esto se pone bueno así que no se despeguen.

Y _**querida Sakurale 27 ** no puedo contestarte de manera directa, pero gracias por leer y me hace muy feliz que intrigue todo esto. Ese es justo el objetivo. Aunque ya está claro que no son hermanos por fortuna. _

En fin. Gracias por todo su apoyo a los que dejan sus comentarios y también a los fantasmitas que leen en silencio pero que igual les gusta, también los amo a ustedes y no pierdo la esperanza de que un día me den su opinión. Nos leemos en la próxima.

Att: Brie97


	19. Despedida

_Hola, hola. Aquí estoy otra vez. Disculpen la espera, ya saben que me gusta asegurarme de que los capítulos queden bien antes de subirlos y este era bastante intenso pues toca una parte muy dolorosa del pasado de Touya que a la vez es crucial para esta historia. Les anuncio que encontraran varias referencias al anime aquí, solo que me tomé la libertad de agregar algunos pensamientos y emociones que enriquecieran los diálogos. En fin no los spoileo más. Les dejo el capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado._

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 19: Despedida._**

Touya se dejó caer sobre su cama y colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras frustrado intentaba sacar de su mente aquella imagen que lo perturbaba enormemente y que para su desconcierto no dejaba de rondar su cabeza por más que intentara ocupar sus pensamientos con otras cosas.

¡¿Por qué rayos la amatista tuvo que decidir ducharse justo en ese momento?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que encontrársela en el pasillo luciendo de esa manera?!

Ahora por mucho que lo había intentado era incapaz de olvidar la manera en que aquel trozo de tela de algodón color rosa se ceñía como una segunda piel a su figura y dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas y tersas piernas, cubiertas parcialmente con los mechones de su pelo que caía sobre su cuerpo acentuando su divina y femenina figura, haciéndola aun más endemoniadamente atractiva y perfecta de lo que de por si era cuando estaba vestida y aquellas dos grandes gemas violetas que tenía por ojos lo hipnotizaban sin remedio. ¡Si hasta tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para resistir el impulso de saciar su curiosidad y embobado voltearse a verla cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la estúpida puerta del baño!

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertido?

Más allá de eso ¿porque no se marchó de allí de inmediato? ¿Por qué se quedó allí parado como un idiota contemplándola?

Eso había estado mal, horriblemente mal. Estaba hablando de Tomoyo, ¡Por Dios!, no podía verla de esa manera. No podía tener en su mente aquella imagen tan terriblemente atrayente e inadecuada de ella.

-Si, ya se que la perilla del baño está averiada. La arreglaré mañana antes del trabajo.- Replicó al escuchar ligeros pasos entrando a su habitación suponiendo que debía tratarse de su hermana recordándole aquello, no pudiendo menos que incorporarse de golpe sumamente azorado al escuchar aquel "de acuerdo" de una voz completamente distinta, a la vez que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse con suavidad.

Allí estaba ella, con el pelo visiblemente húmedo y limpio, una enorme y algo traviesa sonrisa y la misma endemoniada toalla cubriendo su ahora fresco e igualmente hermoso cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué… qué haces aquí?!- Exclamó balbuceando sin ser capaz de entender si quiera lo que salió de su boca tan pronto sus ojos recorrieron su figura de arriba abajo mientras ella se acercaba a su cama. Si antes pensaba que se veía atractiva ahora podía asegurar que era la mismísima diosa del amor y la sensualidad. ¿Por qué rayos entraba a su habitación así? ¿Qué significaba esa expresión de su rostro? ¿Por qué cerraba la puerta?

-Shhhhh. ¿Quieres que Sakura te escuche?- Murmuró ella en voz baja mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él y tocaba sus labios con sus dedos, haciendo que la piel del moreno se erizara al sentir su frío tacto contra sus labios incapaz de adivinar que rayos le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti Touya. ¿Qué te parece si dejas de fingir por un momento y me dices que sientes por mi? Y no me digas que nada porque no es lo que me dice la manera en que me estás mirando. – Murmuró ella con algo de picardía en la voz volviendo a esbozar esa extraña sonrisa al notar como él intentaba desviar la mirada de su cuerpo y llevarla a su rostro inútilmente, pues sus ojos terminaban perdiéndose una y otra vez en el nudo que constituía el único sostén de aquello que cubría su piel desnuda y por tanto en el inicio de sus senos que quedaban al descubierto por la posición en la que ella se encontraba.

¿Que pasaría si decía la verdad? ¿Si le confirmaba que la miraba así por que le gustaba, por que verla así, en aquellas circunstancias, superaba con creces lo que describiría como tentador? ¿Acaso entonces ellos…?

-¡¿Que se supone que estás pensando Touya?!- Se replicó así mismo aterrado mientras intentaba detener el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, y se escurría de la cama dispuesto a caminar hacia la puerta y pedirle que se marchara o en su defecto salir el mismo de aquella situación. No sabía que rayos le pasaba a Tomoyo esa noche pero era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales. ¡Ella jamás haría algo así! ¡Jamás los expondría a un escenario tan comprometedor en su sano juicio!

Sintió como sus delgados y suaves brazos rodeaban su torso cuando procuraba retirar el seguro de la puerta con la clara intención detenerlo, embriagándolo con el dulce aroma de su piel y la calidez de sus suaves manos.

-¿Por qué quieres huir? No es como si pudiera obligarte a algo.- Preguntó ella casi a su oído con la voz particularmente aterciopelada y casi sintió que sus piernas flaquearon al sentir su aliento rosando su cuello. Ya no la estaba mirando, ya estaba frente a la puerta, tenía la perilla a medio giro ¿Por qué se detenía? ¿Por qué no podía solo empujar aquel rectángulo de madera y salir de aquella situación?

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Tomoyo? Tu… no eres así.- Susurró en voz baja intentando evitar que Sakura escuchara aquella conversación tal y como la amatista le había indicado anteriormente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al notar que la voz que salía de su garganta no era la suya, no, era la de un hombre a punto de caer rendido ante los encantos de una diosa, de un hombre que estaba a un paso de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por sus deseos, por sus instintos.

\- Aun no me conoces lo suficiente como para decir que soy capaz de hacer o no Touya.- Aclaró ella mientras poco a poco sus manos subían a su pecho y se situaban en su clavícula haciéndole suaves cosquillas en el proceso, mientras jugueteaba con sus hombros.- Por ejemplo, hasta ahora no has sido capaz de darte cuenta de que es exactamente lo que siento por ti y las cosas que imagino cuando te veo. – Ahora sus finos dedos comenzaron a deslizarse con extrema lentitud hacia sus caderas mientras su voz sonaba más baja y seductora e involuntariamente el cuerpo de él empezaba a sentir escalofríos. - Solo… dime que no imaginas cosas cuando me ves a mi, que ahora mismo no estás pensando en si Sakura sería capaz de oírnos si pasa algo en esta habitación.

¿Cómo era posible que sus pensamientos impuros quedaran al descubierto ante ella si ni siquiera podía ver su rostro? Acaso era por la manera en como su respiración se había tornado agitada y forzosa, o el latido descontrolado que tenía su corazón debido a la pugna que estaba desatándose en su interior.

-Tomoyo… esto no está bien.- Soltó casi en un lamento mientras notaba como su mente se nublaba al sentirla de repente escurriendo sus dedos debajo de su camiseta haciéndolo sentir su tacto placentero y fresco.

-¿Quién lo dice? Ni siquiera me ves como tu familia, jamás hemos tenido más trato que el de dos simples conocidos, ¿porque debería haber problema? Solo somos dos adultos que se atraen mucho, a solas, en una habitación. No veo que no está bien en eso.- ¿Cómo era posible que sentir sus dedos contra su piel y escuchar su voz en aquel tono embotara tanto sus sentidos, despertara tanto sus instintos más primitivos? Cada palabra que escuchaba de su boca debilitaba aún más su fuerza de voluntad, lo tentaba a auto justificarse. En realidad no sentía ninguna afinidad sanguínea con ella, ni siquiera le perturbaba el hecho de que la hubiera visto crecer y que fuese la amiga de su hermana y más que todo no había sido él quien irrumpía en la habitación de ella. Tomoyo ya no era una niña, y él tampoco era un adolescente. Las circunstancias, el momento, la atracción… todo estaba a favor de que aquello pasara. ¿Y qué si pasaba? ¿Acaso sería tan malo? ¿En realidad debía aferrarse tanto a la idea de huir de algo que obviamente también deseaba?

– Según parece me equivocado de percepción. Lo lamento. Me retiraré en este instante.- La escuchó decir mientras dejaba de tocar su piel y se alejaba de él y simplemente perdió cualquier sentido común al contemplar la posibilidad de que aquello terminara de esa manera. No supo en que momento la tomó de los brazos y la empujó hacía su cama, pero cuando vino a darse cuenta se hallaba de rodillas sobre ella con sus manos deteniendo sus brazos mientras ella yacía tendida sobre sus sábanas y el nudo que sostenía su toalla estaba a un ligero movimiento de desatarse y dejarla totalmente desnuda.

Su mente le gritaba que no debía hacerlo, que no debía ceder, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía dejar de mirarla, no era capaz de soltarla, de dejarla ir, quería amarla, en serio deseaba hacerlo.

-Lo ves, no es tan difícil.- La escuchó señalar mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan traviesa y confiada con la que había entrado a su cuarto y halando con suavidad sus manos conseguía soltarlas del agarre de él, y en cambio las subía hasta su cuello ejerciendo algo de presión para que sus rostros se acercaran lentamente mientras ella entreabría sus labios esperando recibir los suyos, mientras su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la de ella.

Si tocaba sus labios, si la besaba, entonces perdería por completo el control, pero… no tenía fuerzas para detenerse, la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado, pero… pero aún él…

Se incorporó de golpe mientras su respiración era agitada y forzosa, y su cuerpo yacía perlado de sudor debido a la mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo que llenaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos apenas podían ver en la oscuridad que llenaba su alcoba y el silencio a su alrededor era profundo y absoluto, tanto que su respiración jadeante hacía eco en aquellas cuatro paredes. No hacía falta que pensara demasiado para darse cuenta que lo que acababa de experimentar no era otra cosa que los resultados de su perturbada y pérfida mente.

Definitivamente tenía un problema, un agudo y peligroso problema de ojos amatistas y cabello azabache que debía estar durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación contigua muy ajena a su realista e inadecuada ensoñación y los resultados físicos de la misma.

-Eres despreciable Touya. – Se replicó así mismo con una mezcla de culpa y enojo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y halaba con desesperación su pelo al pensar en lo lejos que había ido su imaginación y perversión esta vez. Tomoyo era demasiado inocente y pura. ¿Como si quiera podía fantasear con algo así?

* * *

Empujó con lentitud la puerta que llevaba a la terraza procurando no provocar sonidos que despertaran a las dos chicas que dormían en la planta alta y avanzó hacía los pequeños escalones que servían de acceso al patio dejándose caer en el primero de ellos mientras soltaba un enorme y cansino suspiro.

Había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado en su cama hasta ese instante buscando conciliar el sueño inútilmente, y es que aquella ensoñación de hace unas horas lo había turbado tanto que su cuerpo no era capaz de relajarse ni dejar su estado de alerta.

¿Y si volvía a tener un sueño similar y si esta vez si terminaba su ensoñación? No se lo perdonaría, jamás se perdonaría que ultrajara la dignidad de ella de esa manera tan cobarde, por ello se había aventurado a salir de su habitación y buscar una solución para su insomnio procurando evitar que al día siguiente se la pasara bostezando en la oficina.

-¿Tampoco puede dormir Touya?- Escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar dar un brinco y dejar caer algunas gotas de te ardiente sobre sus manos por la brusquedad con que se había movido al oír su voz.

¡Debía ser una broma! ¿Acaso el cielo no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ser un hombre íntegro y respetuoso?

-¡Oh Dios mío! Por mi culpa se ha quemado. Déjeme…

-¡No! Yo estoy bien. – Aseguró mientras retiraba su muñeca de su alcance con algo de brusquedad a la vez que intentaba bloquear sus sentidos y olvidar el hecho de que si bien en esos instantes estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes y un largo pantalón de piyama, el aroma que desprendía su pelo y la frescura de su tacto era exactamente como en su sueño. Desvió la mirada visiblemente perturbado mientras la amatista era incapaz de entender que estaba pasando, es decir, Touya jamás se había mostrado tan reacio a que lo tocara, de hecho jamás dudaba en mirarla al rostro mientras le hablaba. Algo confundida giró ligeramente su cuerpo y extendiendo sus piernas sobre los escalones se sentó a su lado mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación para su extraña conducta, llegando a lo que sin lugar a dudas debía ser la única explicación para ello.

-Touya… siento mucho lo que pasó hace un rato en el pasillo, no creía que nosotros terminaríamos encontrándonos.- Señaló mientras bajaba la mirada haciendo que él cayera en cuenta en lo mucho que estaba exagerando con ese asunto. Tomoyo no tenía la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido en su subconsciente, privarla de la familiaridad que habían adquirido hasta ese entonces por ello no sólo era injusto sino ilógico, así que no tenía otra opción que esforzarse por mantener la calma y actuar como el hombre maduro que se suponía que era.

-¿Por qué no estás dormida? Apenas son las dos de la madrugada.- Indagó desviando el tema mientras daba un sorbo al té que había hecho para relajarse y que era el culpable de la rojez y el ardor de su mano derecha.

-No podía dormir y pensé en tomar algo de aire fresco para relajarme.

-¿Aún tienes pesadillas de lo que pasó?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación al notar el pesar que había detrás de esas palabras.

-De vez en cuando.- Reconoció mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y pensaba en el sueño de hace unas horas, había sido menos perturbador que la primera vez, pero aun así la había dejado lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. – Y usted ¿también tuvo una pesadilla Touya?

-Algo así…- Soltó él en un suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que aquel lamento que quería hacer para si mismo había salido en voz alta, poniéndose algo nervioso al ver como los ojos de ella se agrandaban llenos de curiosidad. – Pero imagino que has tenido pesadillas peores, después de todo lo que te ocurrió fue una experiencia bastante desagradable. – Explicó mientras rascaba su nuca y desviaba la mirada pues estaba seguro de que debió sonrojarse al pensar en el sueño que había tenido hacía unas horas y en la incomodidad que sentiría si ella hacía preguntas al respecto.

-Si… es cierto. Fue muy desagradable.- Reconoció la amatista mientras rodeaba su pecho con sus brazos y su rostro se ensombrecía de repente al recordar todo aquello. Era obvio que aún no lo había superado del todo, que aún se sentía insegura y nerviosa cuando pensaba en aquel suceso. Aquella aparente calma que siempre mostraba solo era el resultado de años de rutina, de estar acostumbrada a fingir bienestar por no preocupar a sus seres queridos, por no cargar a los demás con sus problemas. Pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una chica frágil y vulnerable, llena de sentimientos y temores. Y a pesar de saber eso el mismo lo había estado pasando por alto dejándose engañar por lo que ella proyectaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta había sido tan canalla como para tener fantasías inadecuadas con ella a pesar de ello. ¿Cómo podía intentar consolarla en su posición? ¿Qué palabras podía formular el mismo cerebro que había creado aquel sueño?

-Touya… ¿Usted cree que esta bien que las personas tengan sexo aunque no estén casados?- Indagó ella de repente cuando él tomaba un nuevo sorbo del té que aún tenía en su mano provocando que tuviera que escupirlo para evitar ahogarse con el y la mirara sumamente azorado por no estar preparado para una pregunta así.

-Lo… lo siento. Fue una pregunta muy estúpida. Lo lamento, olvídelo por favor. – La manera en como Tomoyo movía las manos y el sonrojo que la cubrió de pies a cabeza al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, dejó en evidencia que había hecho aquella pregunta sin pensar. Es decir, no era algo que se preguntara a plena madrugada a un amigo del sexo opuesto. De hecho más que eso, fácilmente podía malinterpretarse como un intento de insinuar un encuentro de ese tipo. ¡Obvio que la mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza! Eso había sido muy estúpido, lo más estúpido que jamás hubiera preguntado.

-¿Para… para que quieres saber mi opinión?- Balbuceó él intentando recuperar la compostura, después de todo ella estaba tan roja que imaginaba que se desmayaría de la pena sino intentaba solventar aquel incómodo momento.

-Es que una amiga de la universidad llamada violeta me contó que quería dar ese paso con su pareja y quería saber la opinión de alguien más para decidir si debería intentar disuadirla o no. - Intentó explicar ella nerviosamente ocultando la verdadera identidad de aquella persona por obvias razones. Después de todo si Touya se enteraba del plan que tenía Sakura para el día siguiente seguro que castraría a Shaoran y a ella la enviaría para siempre a un convento. Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma ni siquiera estaba segura de que él le creería si le decía la verdad. Después de todo ¿quién pensaría que su inocente y pura amiga era esa chica que planeaba fugarse de la universidad al día siguiente y aparecerse en el apartamento de su prometido con la resolución de no salir de allí mientras continuara siendo virgen? De hecho juraba que ella misma pensó al principio que era una mala broma y casi estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara al escucharla anunciarle aquello, pero estaba más que claro que Sakura hablaba muy en serio y eso le angustiaba mucho. Después de todo hasta que ella regresó a Tomoeda Sakura jamás había planteado algo así. -Es que siento que de alguna forma contribuí a que ella cambiara de opinión al respecto y no quiero que tome una mala decisión por mi culpa.

El moreno la miró algo incrédulo al escucharla atribuirse la responsabilidad de ello. Desde que la conocía siempre había sido una chica muy sensata que daba buenos consejos a las personas a su alrededor, por lo que le resultaba inconcebible que hubiera influido negativamente en alguien. Sin embargo tomando en cuenta el novio que había tenido por los últimos años no le sorprendía si su concepto de aquel asunto se hubiera visto afectado por el de él. Eso explicaría porque ahora después de lo ocurrido buscaba evitarle una pena similar a su amiga.

-Bueno, lo ideal es que las personas no tengan ningún contacto íntimo hasta el día de su boda. Pero la realidad es que cuando te gusta mucho alguien lo más probable es que llegue un momento en que la atracción se vuelva irresistible y deje de parecerte tan malo cruzar ese límite, así que no creo que la simple opinión de otra persona sea el único factor que influya en una decisión así. Si crees que de alguna forma ese sujeto la está obligando a algo que no quiere creo que deberías seguir insistiendo, pero si es tu amiga la que tomó esa resolución por si misma es inútil que intentes persuadirla, al final hará lo que crea mejor. -Explicó él mientras volvía a rascar su nuca e intentaba hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle el intrínseco concepto que tenía al respecto sin llegar a ser extremista. Normalmente hubiera dicho un rotundo No, pero era obvio que Tomoyo en serio necesitaba una respuesta concienzuda y equilibrada al respecto, por que sea quien sea que fuera esa amiga suya estaba muy preocupada por ella. Y no la culpaba por estarlo, después de todo, una decisión desacertada en ese asunto podía marcarla de por vida y era natural que quisiera evitarle esa pena, pero la realidad es que si aquello iba a pasar, pasaría sin importar cuantas personas estuvieran en contra. La vio quedarse pensativa ante sus argumentos e incapaz de saber que le pasaba por la cabeza decidió volver a tomar otro sorbo de su taza intentando rellenar un poco el silencio que ahora se extendía entre ellos, dándole espacio para que analizara el asunto con cuidado. Después de todo ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir al respecto y ahora era decisión de ella si iba a hacerle caso o no.

-Usted ya ha cruzado ese límite con alguien ¿verdad?- Ahora no le dio tiempo a escupir el líquido caliente si no que terminó ahogándose con él. ¡¿De donde demonios sacaba Tomoyo esas preguntas?!

-¡Oh por Dios! He vuelto a hacerlo de nuevo. - Exclamó ella avergonzada mientras el moreno tosía sin parar incapaz de recuperarse de su ahogo y ella escondía su cara contra sus piernas esperando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara o que en su defecto Touya sufriera amnesia temporal y olvidara aquel momento. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?! Obvio que no debía preguntarle algo así. Eso no era asunto suyo. Es decir, era cierto que su manera de hablar era la de una persona que tenía experiencia en ello, pero eso no le daba el derecho de interrogarle al respecto. Jamás volvería a mirarlo a la cara después de aquello, es más, juraba que ni siquiera abriría la boca en su presencia.

-Estuve con Kaho una vez cuando éramos novios.- Lo escuchó responder de repente después de unos segundos de silencio y no pudo menos que levantar la mirada sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba no sólo el que hubiera contestado su inadecuada pregunta sino lo que implicaba aquella respuesta. ¿¡La señora Kaho!? Claro que sabía que ellos habían tenido una relación y eso, pero le resultaba inconcebible que hubieran llegado hasta ese punto. Y es que…

-¡En ese entonces usted apenas…!

-Estaba en secundaria, lo sé. Por eso no le hablado de ello ni siquiera a papá, no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso. -Murmuró él interrumpiéndola mientras la expresión de su rostro dejaba en evidencia que en serio no estaba cómodo con aquella confesión, haciéndola sentir profundamente culpable. Después de todo ¿para que preguntaba si iba a alarmarse con la respuesta?¿Si iba a juzgarlo por su pasado y decisiones?

-Lo lamento, no quise reaccionar de manera tan exagerada. Es solo que…

-Es irónico que sea tan sobreprotector con Sakura cuando no he sido un santo que se diga, ¿no es así? - Soltó él en un suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en la taza casi vacía que aún tenía entre sus manos y pensaba con algo de pesar en las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida y de las que en ese entonces se arrepentía siendo aquella la que encabezaba la lista. - Justo por las cosas que he hecho es que soy tan neurótico cuando se trata de ella. Sé bien que cuando uno es joven suele ser estúpido e impetuoso y como Sakura es algo atolondrada siento que debo cuidarla más de la cuenta. Me siento muy orgulloso de las decisiones que ha tomado hasta ahora, y confío en que es capaz de actuar con sensatez cuando la situación lo amerita pero… no puedo evitar querer asegurarme de que nada la lastime. Es lo más valioso que tengo. - Reconoció mientras llevaba su mirada hacía ella al terminar de decir aquello, no pudiendo menos que alarmarse al notar como Tomoyo intentaba disimular algunas lágrimas que para su desconcierto empezaban a asomarse traicioneramente en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras Tomoyo? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, no, para nada. Es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme conmovida al escucharlo. Es usted un hermano muy dulce. -Aseguró ella mientras limpiaba con algo de torpeza sus ojos y sonreía, haciendo que el bochorno que le provocaba haber dejado de lado su papel de hermano fastidioso revelando sus sentimientos con tanta sinceridad como normalmente pasaría fuera sustituido por un intenso sentimiento de ternura, por un enorme deseo de mandar al demonio todo aquello que le impedía estrecharla entre sus brazos y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable y sincera? ¿Cómo podía con tanta facilidad despertar en él aquel sentimiento de amor y dulzura, suscitar en él aquellas ganas tan intensas de confesarle todo ese circo de emociones que últimamente ella le hacía sentir, ese anhelo inconmensurable de no permitir que se apartara de su lado?

Una intensa brisa helada irrumpió entre ellos mientras él la observaba, agitando con furia las ramas de los árboles cercanos y provocando que una de las decenas de hojas que cayeron del mismo se posara justo en el hombro derecho de la amatista. Casi de manera autómata él extendió su mano para retirarla y entonces la vio estremecerse ligeramente al sentir el roce de sus dedos en aquella parte descubierta de su piel, dejando de sollozar al instante mientras se teñía de carmín al notar lo cerca que ahora estaban sus rostros debido a la aproximación que había hecho él para alcanzar la diminuta hoja que apenas había sentido.

Cada uno contuvo la respiración incapaz de manejar el latido descontrolado que tenía su corazón en esos instantes, pero estaban tan hechizados en los ojos del otro que no eran capaces de moverse ni un ápice para salir de aquella comprometedora situación. No eran capaces de explicar de que se trataba, pero parecía como si una extraña fuerza tirara de ellos, como si algo los atrajera uno al otro como si fueran un par de imanes. Ambos empezaron a mover sus dedos casi al mismo tiempo acercando la mano que tenían posada en las escaleras una a la otra mientras sus rostros se aproximaban y cada uno cerraba los ojos entretanto que sus alientos se mezclaban debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había dudas o remordimientos en el corazón de alguno de ellos, solo querían dar salida a ese sentimiento que taladraba su pecho, que se habían obligado a ocultar y que parecía crecer inconmensurablemente con cada segundo juntos.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué están despiertos? - Escucharon a sus espaldas justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse y ambos se alejaron uno del otro como un par de resortes mientras llevaban su mirada al lugar de donde venía la voz y veían a una Sakura somnolienta que bostezaba frente a la puerta y que claramente estaba tan adormilada que no era capaz de entender lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

¡¿Cómo rayos pudo olvidar que Sakura estaba en la casa?! Y más allá de eso, ¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer hacía un segundo? Sabía que no podía acercarse demasiado a Tomoyo ni hacer nada que revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿por qué entonces seguía dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, exponiéndose a aquellas peligrosas situaciones? Solo un poco más, sólo un segundo más a solas y la hubiera besado, seguramente lo hubiera hecho con todo el anhelo del mundo, pero... ¿Y después de ello? ¿Cómo podría justificar su conducta entonces?

-Ambos no podíamos dormir y hablábamos un poco. Pero ya vamos a volver a la cama. – Escuchó a Tomoyo explicarle a la castaña mientras se ponía de pie, se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros para llevarla a la habitación, mientras el carmín de sus mejillas no desaparecía del todo y a pesar de sonreír a la castaña sus labios temblaban ligeramente, evidencia de que aún se sentía nerviosa por aquello, por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba ella no se había intentado resistir a su cercanía, de hecho estaba seguro de que ella había comenzado a aproximarse a él en respuesta. ¿Y si ella...? ¿Acaso ella también…?

-Tomoyo… - Murmuró antes de que ella terminara de cruzar la puerta junto a la castaña y solo entonces la vio darse la vuelta y mirarle. Sus ojos amatistas brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto, como si intentara decir mil cosas sin hablar, como si los sentimientos en su pecho fueran tan intensos que no fuese capaz de mantenerlos dentro de sí y no tuviera más opción que reflejarlos en aquel par de grandes luceros para que no la hicieran estallar. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad al respecto, en serio deseaba saber si lo que creía era en realidad lo que estaba ocurriendo, si por casualidad ella también abrigaba sentimientos hacía su persona, pero era obvio que aquel no era un buen momento. Si iba a preguntárselo no podía ser frente a Sakura, no importaba cuanto se lo insinuara el lenguaje corporal de ella, no debía sacar conclusiones hasta no preguntarle directamente. – Yo ayudaré a Sakura a subir a su alcoba, si quieres puedes tomar un poco de té en la cocina, te ayudará a descansar. – Propuso intentando desviar el tema recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella que de alguna forma le transmitió su deseo de hablar de dejar las cosas así por ese instante, a lo que él se puso de pie para encaminarse hacía dónde estaban ellas. Sintió una pesada y fría gota de agua cayendo en la coronilla de su cabeza y llevó su mirada al cielo por puro reflejo, notando así las inmensas nubes grises que opacaban las estrellas y una inmensa luna llena que contrarrestaba la oscuridad que de otro modo tendría aquella noche. Una luna llena tan enorme y blanca que casi parecía irreal. Los recuerdos lo golpearon como si se tratarán de un tren bala a toda velocidad y antes de darse cuenta se hallaba sumido en una honda melancolía, más honda que el mismísimo océano.

No había ninguna duda, aquella madrugada era exactamente igual que aquel fatídico día…

-Touya… ¿Pasa algo malo?- Escuchó preguntar a la amatista y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había suspendido en sus recuerdos por un buen rato.

-No, es solo… muy pronto lloverá.- Murmuró caminando hacía ellas con la mirada algo perdida y apesadumbrada tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos y subiendo las escaleras en silencio mientras la amatista lo observaba extrañada por su repentino cambio de humor. No llevaba tanto tratando estrechamente al moreno como para afirmar que lo conocía al pie de la letra, pero podía jurar que algo había pasado por su mente en aquellos escasos segundos que le había calado tan hondo como para transmutar completamente su estado de ánimo. Miró hacia donde el moreno había estado mirando buscando una respuesta y no pudo evitar que su corazón también se llenara de pesar al notar aquel lucero que fulguraba con una gracia atronadora.

-Seguramente recordaste a Yukito ¿No es así?- Murmuró para si misma a la vez que observaba al cielo y sentía un dolor terrible en el corazón.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz femenina que le daba las buenas noches, quedándose algo sorprendido al ver a aquella joven de ojos y cabello rojizo que le sonreía mientras lo observaba con curiosidad. Eran más de las diez así que pensaba que sería imposible encontrar a alguien por esos rumbos, de hecho por eso había decidido aquella hora para visitar el árbol que estaba frente a él.

-¿A esta hora de la noche vienes al templo?- Preguntó ella al no escuchar respuesta de su parte mientras continuaba viéndolo fijamente, y solo entonces pudo recuperarse de la impresión que le causó ser visto mientras hablaba con aquel árbol. Las personas acostumbraban a verlo como un desquiciado cuando le hablaba a cosas inanimadas o donde se suponía no había nada, pero por alguna razón ella no parecía sorprendida ni preocupada al contrario su sonrisa le transmitía cierta sensación de tranquilidad que no era capaz de describir.

-Acabo de mudarme, vine a saludar. – Señaló mientras notaba como ella llevaba su mirada al inmenso árbol adornado al completo por flores de cerezo y ensanchaba ligeramente aquella enigmática sonrisa que tenía.

-Un espíritu mágico vive dentro de ese árbol ¿verdad?- La escuchó preguntar de repente mientras volvía a llevar su mirada hacía él, sorprendiéndolo bastante, pues, si bien todos sabían que ese árbol era sagrado, solo alguien que pudiera ver espíritus podía saber que ese poder que manaba de él se debía a un ser y no a un objeto. -Tú puedes ver cosas fuera de lo común ¿o me equivoco? Debe ser mucho problema ver cosas que los demás no ven.

-Ya me acostumbré.- Reconoció desviando la mirada convencido de que aquella chica no era del todo normal, mientras pensaba con algo de pesar en que "mucho problema" no describía lo que implicaba aquella habilidad que se había vuelto una maldición. Mientras su madre continuaba con vida ella ayudaba a que las cosas fueran más llevaderas pues podía hablar con ella de todo eso. Pero una vez ella murió tuvo que aprender a ocultar aquel don, pues las personas a su alrededor no eran capaces de entender que aquello que decía ver no era resultado de su imaginación.

-¿Y me puedes decir como te llamas?-

-Soy Touya Kinomoto.

-¿En que año vas?

-Segundo de Secundaria.

-Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki. Nos veremos mañana de nuevo ¿verdad?

¿Mañana? ¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que volvieran a verse cuando ni siquiera se conocían y ella no parecía ser de aquel lugar?

* * *

-¡Tú eres una de las estudiantes para maestro que hay en nuestra clase! Por eso dijiste que nos veríamos mañana. – Señaló con la respiración entrecortada por haber corrido hasta allí, a la joven que en esos momentos limpiaba la entrada del templo vestida con un traje ceremonial color rosa y blanco. Provocando que ella llevara su mirada hacía él con una afable sonrisa, como si hubiera esperado su llegada.

-Si. Pero no sólo con el uniforme se puede saber en que clase vas ¿No es así?- El tono de su voz y la enimagniticidad de su sonrisa dejaban claro que deseaba que preguntara al respecto, que diera a conocer las dudas que tenía con respecto a ella y aquella "coincidencia" de aquel día.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tuve la ligera sospecha. – Murmuró ella mientras ensanchaba más su sonrisa y él no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un enorme salto en su pecho. Eso siempre lo decía su madre cuando intentaba explicar porque sabía cosas que pasarían en el futuro, por que era capaz de predecir con exactitud cosas como la forma y color de la casa en la que viviría con su familia, las características físicas de los niños que tendría, o cosas tan triviales como si llovería o no dentro de varios días… entonces si ella decía lo mismo significaba que aquella joven… - A ti también te costaría mucho trabajo explicarle a las personas porque ves cosas que ellos no ven.

-Si.- Soltó mientras era incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Lo sabía. Esa persona no era común y corriente, lo sintió en cuanto la vio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaba cerca de alguien con habilidades especiales, desde que pudo hablar con libertad con alguien más de esas cosas inusuales que le pasaban todo el tiempo, que su corazón saltaba de alegría al comprobar que aquella joven era como él, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba completamente solo.

-Estoy segura de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.- Afirmó ella mientras le extendía la mano sin borrar su sonrisa y él la miró dudando un poco si debía tomarla o no.

-¿También tienes la leve sospecha sobre eso?

Ella movió su cabeza en negación.

-Deseo que nuestra amistad perdure.

¿Amistad? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido amigos que en realidad jamás consideró la idea de que una chica seis años mayor podría ser parte de ese círculo. Pero, a decir verdad, algo dentro de él no estaba del todo disgustado con la idea. Dio un paso al frente y tomó su mano para sellar aquel deseo sintiendo que todo su cuerpo sentía un inmenso alivio al tocarla. No sabía porque, pero el también deseaba que aquello perdurara.

* * *

-¡Cuanta lluvia! ¿Quién diría que caería semejante aguacero con el intenso sol que hizo este día? ¿Verdad Touya?- Comentó la joven de cabello rojizo mientras esbozaba su eterna sonrisa y veía a la copa del árbol bajo el cual se habían resguardado. Se había vuelto una acostumbre aquello de que él la acompañara hasta la entrada del templo y luego caminara hasta su casa, así que aquella tarde en que comenzó a llover a cántaros de repente, ambos terminaron empapados con la única opción de guarecerse debajo de aquel enorme cerezo.

El moreno solo se limitó a asentir en silencio ante su observación y entonces ella llevó su mirada hasta él, notando que tal y como había ocurrido durante las últimas semanas Touya se veía excesivamente pensativo mientras evitaba su mirada.

-Sabes… has estado muy callado. Como si hubiera algo importante que quisieras decirme.- El moreno llevó su vista hacía ella azorado con un poderoso sonrojo cubriendo toda su cara, dándose cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de ella al verla sonreír con diversión, encantada con su adorable reacción. Aveces le daba algo de miedo la manera en como parecía leer sus pensamientos con solo observarlo, sobretodo desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no la veía como antes, de que había comenzado a verla de una manera en que no había visto a nadie jamás. Por ello permanecía tan pensativo últimamente, intentaba decidir si era o no una buena idea dejarle saber aquello, comunicarle aquello que le impedía respirar cuando ella se hallaba cerca. Estaba hablando de alguien que podía ver el futuro así que lo más probable es que ya lo supiera.

-En realidad… yo… si hay algo que quiero decirte. – Balbuceó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo mientras apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo e intentaba reunir todo el valor que había en él. Ya habían pasado tres meses completos, tres meses en aquella agonía, tres meses sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría del pecho al verla cada mañana, al recibir su cálida sonrisa. Tres meses recibiendo las llamadas de atención de su padre cada vez que se distraía pensando en su voz, sintiendo aquella necesidad insaciable de estar cerca de ella y aquel sentimiento tan desolador al despedirse cada tarde. Al principio no sabía lo que aquello significaba, por que sentía tanto bienestar cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando sus ojos lo miraban, pero ahora estaba del todo seguro, ya no habían más dudas en su corazón. Sentía todo eso por que en realidad ella…

-Me gustas, Kaho. – Soltó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que su corazón se detenía al decir por fin esas palabras. El profundo silencio que se extendió entre ellos después de balbucear aquella confesión hizo que las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían en los charcos a su alrededor y que hasta ese momento habían sido casi imperceptibles a su oído, hicieran eco en su cabeza y agujerearan su corazón. Sabía que aquella era una mala idea, que no debía decírselo sin importar que tanto aquello lo agobiara. Un adolescente como él jamás sería capaz de conquistar el corazón de una adulta como ella. Ni siquiera era bueno hablando, tampoco era muy sociable y su personalidad era bastante arisca, era imposible que ella alguna vez sintiera algo por él. De hecho, decírselo lo único que lograría era causarle incomodidad, poner sobre sus hombros la carga de rechazarle sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Touya… tu también me gustas. – La escuchó confesar y casi de resorte llevó su mirada hacía ella sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos, sintiéndose desconcertado al notar que la sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido y que en cambio una profunda expresión de pesar adornaba su rostro anunciando un inevitable pero, que seguramente rompería sus ilusiones. – Pero aunque me gustes, soy mayor que tú y también soy tu maestra, en realidad no creo que eso…

-¡No me importa que lo seas Kaho! -Aseguró él mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba a los ojos. - Mis padres también pasaron por lo mismo y encontraron la manera de estar juntos y ser felices. Yo pienso que esto también podría funcionar. Que podemos estar juntos. - Se quedó mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta, sintiéndose desconcertado al notar que por primera vez desde que la conocía Kaho se había quedado completamente muda. Se veía tan pensativa, tan confundida. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta al pedirle que arriesgara su carrera por estar con él. En realidad, todo lo que estaba haciendo era egoísta y desconsiderado. Si la quería tanto ¿Por qué no era capaz de resignarse, porque no podía entender que aquello no era bueno para ella? Él no tenía un futuro que ofrecerle a corto plazo, sólo era un adolescente inexperto que se había enamorado de una hermosa e inteligente veinteañera. Aquello no tenía sentido, simplemente aquello no era posible.

-Lo lamento Kaho en realidad yo no…- Intentó murmurar mientras soltaba su mano y bajaba la mirada, quedándose totalmente petrificado al sentir su suave tacto en su mejilla y una inusual calidez colmando sus labios y llenando de dulzura su paladar provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar ligeramente consecuencia del carrusel de emociones que amenazaba con hacer explotar su corazón. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras unía sus labios con los de él en un repentino y suave beso que desapareció por completo el frio que lo embargaba hasta ese instante mientras una indescriptible sensación de dicha y felicidad llenaba su corazón. La sintió alejarse con lentitud de sus labios después de unos segundos y entonces al abrir sus párpados notó como sus ojos rojizos brillaban de una manera atronadora y las gotas de lluvia dejaban de caer del cielo dejando a su paso un vivo arcoíris.

-Entonces ¿Puedo ser tu novia desde hoy Touya?- Preguntó ella mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar que en los suyos se dibujara la misma expresión como reflejo de la alegría que llenaba su pecho, una alegría tan inmensa y avasallante como hacía años no sentía. Si ella le hacía sentir eso con solo sonreír entonces no cabía duda de que debía ser aquella persona, aquella que le devolvería la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

* * *

-¿Puedes llamar a las personas solo con tu mente?- Indagó el moreno mientras yacía con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Kaho durante aquella tarde de domingo en la que habituaba visitarla en el templo, siendo como era, el único lugar donde podían pasar un rato juntos sin que se encontraran con algún compañero de clase o algún profesor de la secundaria que los delatara.

-Así es. Normalmente lo hago cuando deseo, pero a veces es algo involuntario. – Explicó ella con calma mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre los mechones de su pelo en una suave caricia y pensaba algo divertida en las veces en que lo había hecho por accidente y el susto que le había dado a esas personas.

-¿Me has llamado a mi alguna vez?

-Creo que aún no. Como nos vemos en la escuela a diario no ha sido necesario.

-Pues quiero que lo hagas si algún día me necesitas. No importa si son las dos de la mañana o si tengo que correr bajo la lluvia por media Tomoeda, estaré aquí en cuanto lo hagas. - Aseguró él poniéndose serio, provocando en ella aquel intenso sentimiento de ternura que siempre la embargaba cuando tenían aquellas sinceras conversaciones. Touya tenía el extraño complejo de creerse el protector de sus seres queridos, aún de aquellos cómo ella o su padre quienes ya eran adultos y sabían defenderse, pero contrario a molestarle que fuese tan sobreprotector, aquello le conmovía inmensamente y le hacía sentir feliz, después de todo no había tenido alguien se preocupara tanto por ella desde la muerte de sus padres.

-Bien, prometo hacerlo entonces.- Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza y depositaba un beso en su frente haciendo que él relajara sus facciones y sonriera mientras cerraba los ojos deleitándose en la agradable sensación que le dispensaba la constante caricia en la coronilla de su cabeza y la calidez de aquel dulce contacto. No importaba que tan enojado o preocupado estuviera, ella desaparecía con una facilidad impresionante esos sentimientos negativos de su corazón. Era como si cuando estaba a su lado el mundo no dejara de sonreírle y estuviera totalmente seguro de que todo iría bien. Jamás se cansaría de repetirse a sí mismo que no merecía toda la paz y dicha que ella le hacía sentir.

-Sabes Kaho, deseo que llegue pronto el fin del año escolar y pueda pasar a la preparatoria. Entonces ya no tendremos que ocultar nuestra relación y podremos salir como una pareja normal en cualquier lugar público. Tal vez hasta vayamos juntos al próximo festival de los cerezos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Kaho?- Abrió los ojos ante la ausencia de contestación de parte de la pelirroja, quien de repente había dejado de acariciar su cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada y su cara se llenaba de tristeza y pesar, como si algo de aquella idea no le causara un buen sentimiento.

-Kaho… ¿Ocurre algo?- Susurró nuevamente inquieto mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla provocando que ella despertara de sus meditaciones abruptamente.

-¿Eh? No, no para nada. Sólo me distraje pensando en la cara que pondrá tu hermanita cuando por fin me conozca. – Aseguró ella con una sonrisa que por alguna razón a él no le pareció del todo sincera, pero en la que de igual modo prefirió creer, al fin y al cabo ella jamás le ocultaría algo importante.

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que te amará en cuanto te trate y tú también la amarás a ella, es una niña maravillosa ya lo verás. Es imposible no amarla cuando la tratas.

La sonrisa de Kaho se ensanchó kilométricamente al escucharlo decir aquello. No importaba cuanto lo oyera hablar de esa manera, escucharlo expresarse con tanto amor de su hermanita no dejaría de parecerle reconfortante y conmovedor. – Eres en serio dulce Touya, ojalá y dejaras que todo el mundo viera esa parte de ti.

-No me interesa que nadie más conozca eso de mi Kaho. Con que tu lo sepas y estés conmigo me siento satisfecho. De hecho…- Se incorporó con lentitud sentándose justo al lado de ella y después de tomar ambas manos entre las suyas las llevó a sus labios para depositar un suave beso en ellas. - Si algún día te fueras de mi lado, creo que mi vida dejaría de tener sentido.

Aquellas palabras contrario a hacerla suspirar de amor fueron como un balde de agua fría. Sabía bien que su presencia se había hecho indispensable para la felicidad de Touya y la verdad es que la de él era igual de necesaria para ella. ¿Por qué entonces había tenido ese sueño? ¿Por qué se había visto a sí misma poniendo fin a lo que tenían? No. Aquello no podía ser una visión del futuro, debía haber otra razón para aquel sueño, tal vez solo se estaba dejando influenciar por sus temores. Estaba segura de que sin importar lo que ocurriera jamás se atrevería a romper el corazón de Touya.

-Tengo una idea. – Se puso de pie ante la mirada confundida de Touya y entonces le extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa. - En vez de hablar de cosas que no pasaran por que mejor no comenzamos con la lección de baile de hoy. Hace mucho que no practicamos.

-Por favor Kaho ¿en serio es necesario? La ultima vez dijiste que lo hice bien.

-Si es cierto, pero jamás está de más mejorar.- Aseguró sin borrar la sonrisa haciendo que resignado el tomara su mano y se pusiera de pie, dispuesto a cumplir su deseo. De hecho, sentía que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. No importaba lo que le pidiera, no dudaría en hacerlo.

* * *

Deslizó la puerta que guardaba la entrada del templo al escuchar el sonido de aquella voz que gritaba su nombre mientras tocaba con insistencia, sintiendo un inmenso alivio al comprobar que pertenecía justo a él, a aquella persona que unos minutos antes había estado en sus sueños y a la que había estado llamando en su desesperación.

Touya respiraba de manera agitada mientras algunas gotas de sudor caían de su frente evidencia de haber corrido desde su hogar hasta allí, a la vez que sus ojos cafés la miraban llenos de preocupación, notando aún en la relativa oscuridad lo hinchados y enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos rojizos.

No hubo tiempo de mediar palabras o preguntar razones. Antes de darse cuenta la pelirroja se había lanzado a sus brazos mientras lloraba y él incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella pero presa de el mismo sentimiento de angustia se limitó a rodearla con ellos esperando a que se calmara.

-He escuchado tu llamado y he venido lo más rápido que he podido. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo… es que yo…- Sus labios temblaban con solo recordar lo que había soñado haciendo imposible la tarea de explicar lo ocurrido, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ya era la tercera vez que tenía aquel sueño, pero esta vez había visto todo claro, había podido ver cada detalle de lo que pasaría, era inevitable, por mucho que le doliera aquello muy pronto ocurriría y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Kaho… Por favor. Dime que te ocurre… tú… tu no eres así.- Suplicó él mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para intentar mirarla a los ojos. Kaho siempre era alegre y tranquila, jamás se perturbaba de esa manera por las cosas, jamás la había visto llorar. Debía estar pasando algo enorme para que estuviera tan afectada, para que ni siquiera pusiera hablar. Necesitaba saberlo, tenía que saber que le ocurría o si no, juraba que se volvería loco.

-Touya… quédate conmigo esta noche.

-¿Quedarme? ¿No te referirás a…? Pero Kaho pensé que tú…

-Lo sé pero… he cambiado de opinión. En serio… necesito… deseo que esto ocurra. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo te amo Touya, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Dudó unos segundos, mil cosas pasaron por su mente en esos instantes, pero era incapaz de negarse, después de todo no tenía dudas con respecto a ella, estaba seguro de que ella era la persona con la que se pasaría el resto de su vida, y por tanto aquello sucedería tarde o temprano. Era la primera vez que ella usaba esa palabra, que describía sus sentimientos con esa frase y eso lo convencía aún más de que aquello era lo correcto, era lo que debía pasar. Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad, mientras sus piernas avanzaban algo temblorosas para guiarlos adentro de la casa y sentía como las manos de ella subían a su rostro y empezaban a avanzar junto a él. Sintió pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeando la coronilla de su cabeza a la vez que los finos dedos de ella se colaban debajo de su camiseta y acariciaban su espalda erizando su piel y despertando en él sensaciones y deseos que normalmente intentaba reprimir y que estaba dispuesto a dar rienda suelta aquella vez. Un intenso vendaval cerró la puerta a sus espaldas apagando en el proceso las lámparas que alumbraban aquel lugar.

-Yo también te amo Kaho.- Susurró mientras escuchaba las intensas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a golpear el techo y las ventanas de aquel lugar, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de su parte que hizo que su corazón se acelerara desmesuradamente. No había ninguna duda en él, ella… ella era la persona más especial de su vida.

* * *

-¿Estudiarás en el extranjero?- Preguntó Touya entre la sorpresa y la confusión. En sus miles de conversaciones Kaho jamás le había hablado de aquellos planes que tenía, de hecho apenas se enteraba de que había recibido una beca para hacer una maestría. Sabía que ella amaba su trabajo y en serio estaba feliz por aquella oportunidad que tenía por delante pero ¡Inglaterra! Aquello era demasiada distancia entre ellos. Ahora la pregunta crucial era… - ¿Cuándo?

-A partir de mañana.- La escuchó responder con simpleza mientras desviaba su mirada. Sintió que la confusión que tenía hace unos momentos se convertía en angustia y desconcierto ¿mañana? No podía ser posible.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Touya, si te lo decía te preocuparías mucho, eso me pondría muy triste y no me gustan las despedidas.- Aseguró mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla y lo miraba a los ojos con aquella sonrisa que se había obligado a mantener en todo momento aunque en el fondo la mirada llena de angustia de él taladraba su alma sin piedad. Aquello era demasiado difícil, para ella, pero… sabía que era necesario. Apartó la mano de su rostro y en cambio colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraba a las luces distribuidas por todo el templo como adorno de aquel festival que se confundían entre las rosáceas flores de cerezo y que de repente parecían lúgubres y opacas, mientras sentía como él colocaba su mano en su hombro como lo había hecho miles de veces, en un recurso desesperado por tenerla cerca todo el tiempo que fuera posible. - Debajo de este árbol nos conocimos. Ha pasado un año desde que te me declaraste en el mismo lugar. Me hiciste muy feliz. Me divertí mucho a tu lado, ya que siento lo mismo por ti Touya. – Susurró tratando de evocar los hermosos recuerdos que tenía junto a él y así hacer el dolor más llevadero. No había sido un juego todo lo que habían vivido, había sido muy real para ella y siempre lo llevaría en el corazón a pesar de que ya no habrían más momentos como ese en el futuro.

-¿Porque todo me lo dices como si ya hubiera pasado?- Indagó él temiendo lo que vendría después de aquellas palabras, su rostro y su voz eran igual de calmadas que siempre pero por dentro, por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría en mil pedazos.

-Vamos a despedirnos.- Soltó Kaho con dificultad tratando de usar las palabras que fueran menos dolorosas mientras retiraba la mano del moreno de su hombro. Extrañaría tanto aquella calidez que desprendía su cercanía, aquel sentimiento de alivio mientras la abrazaba. Lo extrañaría tanto. Le dolería tanto aquella distancia.

-¿Por qué?- El dolor de aquella pregunta casi agujereaba su pecho. ¿Por qué? Había buscado la respuesta mil veces a esa pregunta, había intentado buscar alguna señal que le indicara que aquello no era necesario. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba, ¿Por qué el destino insistía en separarlos? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente estar juntos y combatir el mundo como se habían prometido? La respuesta había resultado obvia sólo unos minutos antes, cuando al mirar a la distancia pudo ver lo que temía: El mismo atuendo, la misma contextura física… definitivamente ellos ya estaban allí y solo faltaba que ella hiciera su parte para que el encuentro se llevara a cabo, para que ambos siguieran su propio camino. -Porque cuando nos veamos nuevamente tu estarás enamorado de otra persona, y yo también.

¿Estar enamorados de otras personas? Touya estuvo a punto de refutar esa idea, de decirle que jamás amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella, que aunque pasara el tiempo el no dejaría de esperar su regreso, pero ella detuvo sus palabras poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios. Le encantaría pensar que así sería, que sus destinos no están separados irremediablemente pero no era así, el simple hecho de que estuvieran allí en aquel lugar, con aquellas nubes grises y aquella intensa luna llena, todo señalaba que había llegado la hora. -No te angusties. Cuando nos veamos nuevamente tu y yo nos convertiremos en muy buenos amigos eso te lo aseguro. Te prometo estar de regreso muy pronto. Cuando llegue ese momento…- Un nudo se había formado en su garganta al hablar de la posible amistad que tendrían, aquello no era suficiente, aquello no llenaba ese vacío que sentía en su pecho. Sabía lo que había visto y lo confiables que eran sus predicciones pero aún así era tan doloroso. Dio unos pasos al frente al sentir que las lágrimas estaban a punto de aflorar en sus ojos y fijó su vista en el cielo donde la mirada de Touya no pudiera ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. No podía más, ya no podía con aquella carga. - Qué hermosa esta la luna llena.- Susurró intentando rellenar el pesado silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos, mientras sentía la miraba llena de dolor de Touya que no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo era posible que aquello terminara de esa manera? ¿Acaso lo ocurrido no había significado nada para ella? Era claro que ya no había nada que hacer, por más que le dijera que la amaba la decisión estaba tomada. Era el fin de su relación.

-Cuídate mucho en Inglaterra y que esa persona te haga muy feliz. – Soltó él tratando de aparentar la mayor calma que pudo mientras sus piernas caminaban a prisa para salir del templo, aumentando la velocidad a medida que la desolación llenaba su corazón y su pecho perdía el aire. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándose con varías personas que estaban en su camino mientras sus ojos ardían y su garganta estaba a punto de cerrarse debido al nudo que sentía en ella. Intentó controlarse repetirse que no debía derrumbarse, y entonces sintió como pequeñas gotas caían desde el cielo, gotas que terminaron convirtiéndose en un gran aguacero empapandolo al completo. Apretó sus labios en un intento desesperado por contenerse un poco más pero fue inútil. Los sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta con una fuerza atronadora confundiéndose con la violencia del aguacero, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la fría agua que caía del cielo. ¿Acaso ese era el resultado de entregar el alma sin medida, de acabar con el corazón roto?¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Era como si su vida se hubiera acabado, como si ya no tuviera ningún sentido. Lo había perdido todo, la había perdido a ella.

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Kaho y Touya? A mi me creó un enorme nudo en la garganta, con solo imaginar los sentimientos, no sólo de él sino de ella. ¿Para cuál de los dos creen que fue más difícil?_**

**_Y claro, está el sueño del principio y la conversación entre Touya y Tomoyo. La pobre Tomoyo terminó igual de confundida que siempre._**

**_Pero tranquilos, algún día todo se aclarara. Mientras, reúnan todas las pistas que puedan pues a partir de aquí se revelarán muchas cosas importantes._**

**_En fin, déjenme sus comentarios. Siempre serán bien recibidos. Le mandó un abrazo a Sakurale agradeciendo su comentario dado que no puedo hacerlo de forma directa y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._**

**_Att: Brie97_**


	20. Princesa

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 20: Princesa_**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras un amargo sabor de boca llenaba su paladar y el molesto silbido de la maquina a su lado indicaba de manera constante que sus latidos eran rítmicos y normales. La luz que se colaba entre las blancas cortinas y que calentaba tenuemente su cuerpo y añadía algo de vida a la lúgubre habitación confirmaba sus sospechas de que ya había amanecido y que aún se hallaba en aquella clínica.

Con algo de dificultad llevó su mirada hacía su derecha y vio sentado con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados a aquel joven de cabello azabache que conociéndolo se había pasado toda la noche en vela vigilando su progreso y que obviamente se había quedado dormido en aquella incómoda posición presa de la fatiga que había implicado viajar desde Europa hasta Japón, participar en un largo proceso de examinación médica y luego quedarse en vela cuidando de su paciente y tutor mientras se le pasaba la anestesia.

Procuró con dificultad incorporarse y retirar las sábanas con sigilo para salir de la cama, mientras pensaba para sus adentros en lo molesto que era para él pasarse todas aquellas horas tendido allí con aquellos aparatos e intravenosas en su cuerpo. Siempre había tenido aversión hacía todo lo que tuviera que ver con hospitales y medicinas así que, era realmente frustrante que a sus más de ocho décadas aquello se hubiera convertido en un proceso constante en su vida.

-Espero que no pienses escaparte de la clínica anciano. – Escuchó murmurar de repente a su lado mientras intentaba retirar los aparatos distribuidos en todo su cuerpo y llevando su mirada hacía su derecha notó a aquel joven mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y aquella expresión seria de siempre.

-De hecho ese era mi plan, pero con semejante perro guardián vigilándome no tenía muchas esperanzas.- Comentó con sorna a la vez que obedecía la instrucción del joven de volver a la cama y lo veía colocarle todo lo que había retirado de si hasta ese instante, reparando entonces en la ausencia de alguien más en aquella habitación. -¿Dónde está Fujitaka?

-Está en la cafetería. Después de mucho insistir logré convencerlo de que comiera algo. No debería abusar de su resistencia física.

-No deberías decir cosas que no aplicas. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que tomaste una comida?- Indagó mientras notaba la resequedad de sus labios y la falta de color en su piel mulata. Aunque era un hombre fornido y saludable, era notable que no había tomado más que agua en muchas, muchas horas, y sabía bien, que él era la razón.

-No tengo hambre así que no importa. Además soy mucho más joven que él así que puedo resistir mucho más.- Argumentó sin mirarlo a la vez que observaba el electrocardiógrafo que marcaba sus latidos y notaba que la velocidad de los mismos había disminuido desde la última vez que revisó, de hecho parecía seguir bajando con cada segundo. Tendría que pedirle al cardiólogo que le revisara más tarde.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez o pretendes guardar el secreto por siempre?- Escuchó preguntar al señor y al bajar la mirada hacía él notó algo de impaciencia y resignación en sus ojos. Él siempre era alguien muy directo así que estaba seguro de que el que vacilara en decirle su diagnóstico hacía obvio para él el resultado.

-Ocho meses. Ocho meses como máximo será el tiempo que tardará en extenderse por todo su cuerpo y anular sus funciones vitales. No… no hay nada que hacer.- Soltó desviando la mirada y apretando sus labios con rabia al decir aquello último. ¿De que valía todo su conocimiento y preparación si no era capaz de dar una respuesta diferente a todos los demás, si no era capaz de darle alguna esperanza a aquel anciano que era más que su familia.

-Vaya… esos son dos meses más de lo que me dieron la primera vez. Entonces podré ver a mi nieta casarse después de todo. Menos mal. – El joven de ojos carmesí llevó su mirada hacía él con incredulidad intentando determinar si aquella reacción era una broma.

-¿Menos mal? ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?! Acabo de desahuciarlo. ¡Te vas a morir Amamiya!- Replicó con impotencia mientras apretaba los puños y veía al señor continuar con aquella expresión impasible y aquellos ojos llenos de compasión hacía él, compasión que era ilógica pues si alguien era digno de lástima en ese entonces era Masaki, no él.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Solo te dejé venir y examinarme para que estuvieras con la conciencia tranquila al respecto, para que comprobaras por ti mismo que no había nada que hacer. No te negaré que tenía un atisbo de esperanza de que dijeras otra cosa, pero todo mi cuerpo presiente que mi vida está a punto de llegar a su final.- Llevó su mirada hacía su mano pálida y delgada y la cerró en un puño intentando hallar en ella algo de energía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de cerrarla en su totalidad. Parecía mentira que aquellas manos hubieran criado dos generaciones de su familia y hubieran levantado aquel imperio comercial que constituía su patrimonio, ahora eran tan frágiles y desgastadas que no eran capaces de sostener ni siquiera su propia vida, sus propias fuerzas. Pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida es que no valía de nada lamentarse por las cosas que no podía cambiar. - Sería una verdadera tragedia que mi muerte empañara la boda de mi pequeña Sakurita. Por ello la esperanza que me has dado para mi es más que suficiente. Así que… te lo agradezco. – Tocó la mano del joven mientras lo veía cediendo a las lágrimas incapaz de lidiar más con aquello. Primero sus padres y ahora Masaki ¿Acaso estaba destinado a perder a todas las personas que amaba sin ser capaz de hacer nada?

Se escucharon un par de toques tras la puerta y limpiando la evidencia de su estado de melancolía, el joven indicó a la persona que pasara, comprobando así que se trataba del amable señor con el que había mantenido una amena conversación durante toda la noche y al que de manera inexplicable le había tomado algo de cariño debido al cariño con que trataba a su tutor a pesar del tortuoso pasado entre ellos.

-Oh Masaki. ¡Ya estás despierto! Me alegro mucho. Le he traído algo de comer joven Ou, usted tampoco a probado bocado desde ayer.

El hombre de mirada carmesí estuvo a punto de protestar y decir que no era necesario cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir de manera traicionera haciéndolo sentir avergonzado, sin forma de negarse a lo que era evidente. Fujitaka estuvo a punto de soltar una risita al ver la expresión del hombre, pero ambos dirigieron la mirada al anciano al escucharlo soltar un quejido de repente mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho y la apretaba con todas las fuerzas que podía mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo.

-¡Masaki! ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Me duele mucho el pecho…- Anunció con la voz ahogada, alarmando al joven que miró con terror la línea que atravesaba la pantalla de aquel aparato y que indicaba que sus latidos bajaban en picada. No podía ser verdad.

* * *

El moreno descendió despacio las escaleras mientras masajeaba su cuello, a la vez que el olor a tierra mojada dejado por la intensa lluvia de la madrugada y la agradable frescura matutina que se colaba entre las ventanas entreabiertas se aunaba a un delicioso aroma a especias y una suave y melodiosa voz que entonaba una delicada canción anglosajona cuya letra llamó poderosamente su atención.

Se acercó curioso a la parte de la casa de la que provenían esos aromas y sonidos y no pudo evitar que un deje de melancolía se alojara en su corazón mientras se acercaba a la pequeña isla que servía de separación para la cocina y el comedor, y observaba a la amatista quien yacía de espaldas frente a la estufa con una alta coleta en su cabeza y los tirantes de el delantal rosa pálido de Sakura atados a su cintura y cuello, a la vez que cantaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia ni escrutinio. Se quedó estático allí sin hacer ningún sonido, cerrando los ojos para escuchar mejor la letra y la hermosa voz que la acompañaba, perdiéndose en aquella promesa de amor que por alguna razón lo hacía sentir en paz de una manera que no era capaz de explicar.

Observarla allí era como ver nueva vez a su madre como todas las mañanas, como si por un segundo volviera a los tiempos de antaño en que su voz llenaba de alegría y vida cada rincón de la casa, como si la vitalidad volviera a aquellas cuatro paredes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquello que era como si su canto de alguna manera fuera un bálsamo reparador para su corazón, como si por ese instante todos los recuerdos amargos de su mente desaparecieran y volviera al tiempo en que era totalmente feliz, en que se sentía absolutamente completo.

-¡Oh Touya! Dis… disculpe por tomarme el atrevimiento de ponerme a hacer el desayuno. Es que me levanté muy temprano y como pensé que por la lluvia tal vez dormiría un poco más quise ayudarlo con esto. -La escuchó explicar de repente y al abrir los ojos la vio mirándolo fijamente mientras posaba su delicada mano sobre su pecho y sus mejillas se teñían al completo de carmín. Era obvio que verlo allí tan de repente la había sorprendido bastante por la manera en que balbuceaba, pero más allá de eso sus ojos dejaban en evidencia un enorme estado de nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que no estaba presente en su voz hacía unos segundos cuando no era consciente de su presencia.

-Touya ¿está bien?- La escuchó preguntarle y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándola sin decir nada, de hecho estaba seguro de que debía tener cara de retrasado por lo hipnotizado que se encontraba por la belleza natural que irradiaba aquella mañana. Pero es que se veía tan linda así sonrojada que juraba que sería capaz de observarla durante días sin cansarse. Pero claro por su salud emocional esa era una mala idea.

-No… al contrario, te lo agradezco. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada algo incómodo sintiéndose presa del mismo nerviosismo que ella irradiaba.

-Bueno de hecho, ya casi he hecho todo. Aunque le agradecería si prepara la mesa. – La escuchó señalar mientras con algo de torpeza buscaba los platos que previamente había tomado para llevar al comedor y se los extendía. El moreno extendió las manos para tomarlos en respuesta provocando que sus manos se posaran sobre las de ella por accidente haciendo que se llevaran su mirada uno al otro a punto de caer presas de el mismo magnetismo que los había embargado aquella madrugada y que los hizo estar a punto de besarse. Siendo el sonido de la cafetera lo que rompió aquel idílico momento de atracción provocando que ella retirara sus manos con prisa mientras bajaba la mirada y Touya igualmente perturbado se dispusiera a llevar los platos mientras su corazón latía con descontrol. Era obvio que lo ocurrido hacía unas horas durante la madrugada no había quedado en el olvido. De hecho había creado aquella tensión invisible entre ellos que casi podía palparse y que se hacía más factible con cada segundo que duraba el silencio entre ellos.

-Esa canción que estabas cantando. Es bastante bonita. – Comentó él de repente intentando acabar con aquel mutismo, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara ligeramente y solo entonces levantara la mirada hacía él mientras notaba un ligero temblor en las normalmente firmes manos de él y veía sus ojos brillar de una manera extraña, tanto como aquella madrugada. De hecho recordar aquel brillo era lo que la había hecho perderse en aquella melodía. Cuando la escogió aquella vez y se la mostró a su abuelo jamás creyó que adquiriría tanto significado para ella, pero ahora con todo lo que sentía estaba segura de que describía bien sus sentimientos, todo lo que sentía hacía él.

-Sí, es muy bonita. De hecho, la cantaré en unos días en el aniversario de la empresa, haré una interpretación a piano de ella.

-Ya veo. Eso es pan comido para ti. Siempre fuiste una gran artista.

La amatista se sonrojó al instante al escucharlo decir aquello, siendo como era la primera vez que él daba alguna opinión respecto a su voz. La había visto cantar decenas de veces, era cierto, pero siempre era un oidor pasivo que jamás decía nada, así que daba por sentado que no le interesaba demasiado.

-Realmente ya no es tan fácil, hace mucho no lo hago y mi voz no es la misma de antes. -Explicó intentando recuperar la calma mientras lo veía distribuir los platos y cubiertos en la mesa, haciendo que su rostro dejara entrever la tristeza que le provocaba pensar en aquel evento, en lo que pasaría después de aquello. - Será justo el día antes de que regrese a América así que estaré algo tensa.

¿Regresar a América?

El sonido sordo de un plato cayendo al suelo y quebrándose hizo eco en aquel espacio mientras la expresión incómoda de hace unos segundos del moreno era cambiada por una llena de pesar.

Había olvidado por completo que solo estaba de vacaciones en Tomoeda y que luego Tomoyo tendría que marcharse, marcharse a otro continente. Escuchó sus pasos caminando hacía él de prisa y entonces la vio agacharse frente a él tomando con sus dedos los trozos más grandes de la porcelana blanca que se había fragmentado en pedazos de varios tamaños. Se agachó en respuesta para colaborar con ella en la tarea sin salir de su estado de conmoción no pudiendo evitar quedarse estático al sentir como algunos trozos pequeños se incrustaban en su mano izquierda haciéndolo sangrar. Era curioso, pero aunque las heridas se hallaban entre sus dedos lo que realmente le dolía era el corazón.

Sintió sus suaves y cálidas manos sosteniendo su mano herida tan pronto notó el hilillo de sangre que rodaba de ella examinándola con delicadeza, retirando los pequeños trozos de aquella porcelana de su piel, mientras murmuraba algo a lo que no le prestó demasiada atención. Se sentía tan desolado, tan angustiado que no era capaz de pensar en nada, solo… solo deseaba que aquello no fuera cierto, que ella no tuviese que regresar en realidad.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró mientras la observaba intentar calmar la leve hemorragia presionando la cortada con sus dedos, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada algo extrañada por su repentina disculpa.

-Esto no es algo por lo que disculparse Touya, yo he roto miles de platos, y me he cortado con ellos otros cientos de veces. A todos nos pasa alguna vez, sino pregúntele a Sakurita.- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa recordando con diversión que su querida amiga era la reina de aquello o al menos era algo con lo que Touya siempre la molestaba. Pero contrario a hacerlo relajarse y seguirle la corriente, aquello hizo que llevara su mano a su rostro y acariciara con melancolía y pesar su mejilla mientras pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su voz. En lo mucho que extrañaría tenerla tan cerca, al alcance de sus manos.

-No es eso lo que siento. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de esto unos años atrás. – Murmuró de repente lleno de arrepentimiento mientras la miraba fijamente haciendo que la respiración de ella desapareciera al completo de su cuerpo al percibir la intensidad que había en esa mirada café. Esa mirada que le gritaba tantas cosas que no era capaz de descifrar, que intentaba transmitir lo que su garganta no era capaz de pronunciar. Que le decía que ella …

-¡Tomoyo, hermano! ¿Donde están?- Escucharon resonar en toda la estancia mientras unos pasos apresurados descendían las escaleras, y poniéndose de pie como reflejo, la amatista consiguió ponerse a la vista de Sakura mientras el moreno lanzaba una maldición por haberse golpeado la cabeza con la mesa por la forma en que intentó levantarse, eso, y el hecho de que su hermana fuera tan terriblemente inoportuna. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle y acusarla de ser un monstruo escandaloso cuando notó sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, mientras sostenía el teléfono con una mano temblorosa, haciéndolo presentir que lo que diría a continuación era realmente malo.

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es el abuelo… acaba de sufrir un infarto.

* * *

-Disculpe. ¿Podría decirme donde está la habitación del señor Masaki Amamiya? - Indagó el moreno inmediatamente llegaron a la sala de espera de aquella clínica, mientras la amatista se abrazaba a sí misma para calmar los nervios de los que era víctima y Shaoran (quien se había unido a ellos en el camino) abrazaba a la castaña que no había dejado de llorar de preocupación. Salvo esa llamada de parte de Fujitaka, ninguno habían recibido más noticias, así que la incertidumbre era terriblemente palpable.

-¡Tomoyo!- Escucharon exclamar a una voz ahogada y llorosa, y entonces vieron a Sonomi traída por Fujitaka mientras sus ojos se veían hinchados de llorar y parecía algo adormilada. La amatista corrió a abrazarla intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad comprendiendo lo afectada que debía estar, después de todo, su madre siempre había sido muy susceptible a esas cosas. Los hospitales le causaban una gran aversión, sobretodo porque tenían que ver estrechamente con la muerte.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Shaoran adelantándose a la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero nadie se atrevía por miedo a la respuesta, a la vez que veía a su suegro soltar a Sonomi y caminar hacia su hija y tomarla de los hombros mientras procuraba sonreír.

-Le están haciendo una angioplastia en la sala de cuidados intensivos, pero en cuanto terminen de eso lo traerán a una habitación normal. Así que no se preocupen. Sonomi aún no ha comido nada, así que ¿podrían llevarla a la cafetería?

-Claro Papá.

Tomoyo caminó tomando a su madre de la mano siendo seguidos por Sakura y Shaoran que decidieron acompañarla al ver el estado de la señora que obviamente no estaba del todo bien, más bien parecía tener cierta dificultad para coordinar su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo está realmente?- Indagó el moreno cuando sólo quedaron él y su padre en aquel lugar notando así como el rostro de su padre dejaba entrever la preocupación que estaba intentando disimular.

-No hemos tenido noticias de él en más de una hora. -Reconoció con pesar.- Por eso tuvieron que sedar a Sonomi, estaba demasiado afectada.

-Entiendo.- Murmuró mientras pensaba en lo histérica que debía estar la de por si alborotada pelirroja. Se trataba de un ser querido que había estado con ella desde la niñez así que era lógico que en una situación así no fuese capaz de controlar sus emociones. De hecho, si algo así le pasara a su padre, estaba seguro de que tuvieran que atarlo para que dejara de reclamar una respuesta histéricamente.

-Disculpe Señor Kinomoto.- Escucharon decir a una voz bastante profunda y al levantar la vista Touya pudo ver a un hombre cubierto con una bata blanca y con un estetoscopio colgando en su cuello. Tenía ojos carmesíes tan vibrantes como el fuego mismo y un pelo tan negro como la noche que se alzaba rebelde sobre su cabeza, contrastando con su piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Joven Ou. ¿Que tal va todo?- Escuchó a su padre preguntara ansioso, haciendo que el recién llegado posara su mano en su hombro de manera conciliadora.

-Bastante bien. Ya lo llevaremos a una habitación normal y tal vez en dos o tres días pueda volver a casa.

-Gracias al cielo. – Murmuró Fujitaka, no tardando en caer en cuenta en el sondeo visual que ambos jóvenes se hacían uno al otro. -Oh, disculpen por no presentarlos. Touya el es el doctor Ou, un médico de confianza de Masaki , joven Ou el es Touya, mi primogénito.

-Mucho gusto.- Murmuraron ambos al unísono mientras aún se sostenían la mirada, después de todo, algo en ellos le parecía terriblemente conocido. Como si no fuese esa realmente la primera vez que se veían.

-Disculpe señor Fujitaka pero estoy segura de que usted tampoco ha comido nada así que le pedí algo en la cafetería.- Señaló una cuarta voz y los tres hombres levantaron la vista al instante al escucharla, notando así como ella abría los ojos con sorpresa mientras miraba al recién llegado, provocando que este imitara la misma expresión mostrando aún más sorpresa. Habían pasado años sí, pero ¿en serio era posible? Aquella mujer tan hermosa ¿en serio era ella?

-¿Princesa?

* * *

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?- Indagó Touya mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba con suspicacia a los dos jóvenes que se habían colocado a cierta distancia de ellos mientras conversaban, siendo notable la emoción y alegría en el rostro de la amatista mientras hablaba con él que de repente tenía una tenue sonrisa. Cosa que para que negarlo le hervía la sangre de una manera inconmensurable, sobretodo al recordar aquel sobrenombre que el había usado con ella. ¿Princesa? ¿Quién rayos se creía para llamarla así?

-Bueno, en realidad Masaki fue su tutor después de la muerte de sus padres así que Tomoyo y él vivieron en la misma casa por varios años. Prácticamente son como hermanos.- Explicó Fujitaka mientras observaba las expresiones del hombre al que de repente le brillaban los ojos con una intensidad increíble mientras hablaba con Tomoyo, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía mostrar una sonrisa como aquella y lo más probable es que ni siquiera fuera consciente de que había dejado su semblante serio ante ella. Solo conocía una razón para que una persona con un carácter como aquel sufriera semejante cambio y si no se equivocaba, la incomodidad de su hijo estaba de por más justificada. Los vio acercarse de nuevo a ellos mientras el semblante de la amatista también mostraba una notable mejora. Mejora que no tenía que mirar a su hijo para saber que también había notado.

-Bueno, iré a verificar si ya se pueden hacer visitas a Masaki, pueden ver si la señora Sonomi terminó en la cafetería y así entremos todos juntos.- Sugirió el joven de ojos carmesíes mientras Tomoyo asentía sin dejar de sonreírle con cariño, soltando un "Gracias Kurorin" que lo hizo colocar sus dedos sobre su frente mientras arrugaba el ceño y cerraba los ojos al oír aquel nombre.

-No tienes remedio ¿cierto?- Murmuró con hastío mientras se daba la vuelta y la amatista soltaba una risita mientras lo veía alejarse y perderse en la distancia, haciendo que casi se oyera el rechinar de los dientes de Touya que no era capaz de ocultar su molestia ante aquella confianza entre ellos que por más que lo veía, no le parecía de un par de hermanitos.

-Qué nombre más estúpido.- Bufó sin quitar su ceño fruncido notando como Tomoyo sin prestarle demasiada atención llevaba su mano a su pecho y cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía con una alegría que no era capaz de disimular.

-No es su nombre Touya. Es solo un apodo que le puse cuando era pequeña. Aunque jamás le ha agradado y se enoja cada vez que lo uso. Es bueno saber que Kurogane no ha cambiado.- La dulzura y gozo de su voz al explicar aquello fue como una horrible punzada a su corazón. No quería ser neurótico pero… aquel tipo parecía ir a representar demasiados problemas.

* * *

Ingresaron en silencio al ascensor mezclándose entre los demás empleados que se trasladaban a sus respectivos pisos, mientras ambos continuaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Tras ver a Masaki y hablar con él, el ánimo de la amatista había caído en picada de una forma alarmante. Sobretodo cuando se vieron obligados a abandonar el lugar para ir a sus respectivas responsabilidades dejando a su madre, Fujitaka, Sakura y Shaoran allí.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina del abuelo a recoger algunas cosas. Puede adelantarse Touya.- La escuchó decir algo ausente mientras salía de el ascensor y tomaba un rumbo distinto al usual. Se veía tan afectada que su corazón no podía sentirse tranquilo, así que la detuvo antes de que se alejara demasiado tomándola de la muñeca.

-Tomoyo, ¿en serio estás bien? Si quieres puedo…

-Si claro estoy muy bien. No se preocupe.- Ella sonreía pero era obvio que no lo hacía de corazón. - Es solo… es la primera vez que veo al abuelo en un hospital. Es decir, normalmente va a sus chequeos anuales y una que otra vez ha tenido que suturarse o hacerse pruebas y análisis pero… -Un pequeño sollozo salió de su garganta mientras bajaba la mirada y no fue necesario que viera a sus ojos para saber que ella había llegado a su límite y por tanto las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo ahora salían sin control de sus ojos. - Es la primera vez que es algo serio, que… bueno, le pasa algo que pone en riesgo su vida. Es decir, es de esperar que a su edad su salud no sea perfecta pero… no puedo evitar sentir miedo de que llamen en cualquier momento y digan que…

-No va a pasarle nada. Verás que pronto estará por aquí dando ordenes y poniendo a todos a volar con sus exigencias. No te angusties.- Le aseguró mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla haciendo que ella inclinara un poco la cabeza para sentir su calor. Mientras sentía como su corazón recuperaba poco a poco la calma.

-Si, tienes razón. El abuelo es muy fuerte. Además… Kurogane está con él, no le pasará nada mientras él esté allá. Así que es hora de que deje de actuar como una nena y me ponga a trabajar. Solo así el abuelo guardará su reposo. – Levantó la vista hacía él al notar su marcado silencio y pudo notar un brusco cambio en su estado de ánimo. Como si algo de lo que dijo le hubiera causado mucho dolor.

-Mejor date prisa. Tenemos mucho que hacer.- Lo escuchó decirle mientras apartaba su mano de su rostro y se daba la vuelta haciéndola confirmar que definitivamente él no estaba del todo bien.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- Escuchó gritar a una voz que se acercaba y dirigiendo su vista a aquel lugar pudo ver a Marc viniendo a prisa hacía ella con el rostro lleno de preocupación. - Me alegro tanto de que ya llegaran. ¿Cómo sigue el señor Masaki?- Preguntó tomando sus manos tan pronto estuvo frente a ella haciendo que ella sonriera intentando disimular un poco el enrojecimiento de sus ojos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado hacía solo unos segundos.

-Está mejor. Aunque se quedará unos días más en observación.

-Ya veo. ¡Soy tan tonto! De todos los días que podía dejar eso ¿porque tuvo que ser hoy?.- Lamentó mientras era evidente su gran inquietud, causando interés de parte de ella que no entendía por que de repente el lucía tan preocupado. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para tener esa cara?

-Acompáñame Anciel. – Escucharon ambos a sus espaldas y casi pudo ver como el vello de todo el cuerpo de Marc se erizaba al ver al moreno tras ellos con los brazos entrecruzados y el ceño fruncido a más no poder, de hecho se puso tan pálido que parecía ir a colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Si… si claro. – Balbuceó el tembloroso joven y como oveja que va al degüello siguió a Touya que se perdió en uno de los pasillos sin decir nada más que aquello, dejando a Tomoyo aún más confundida de lo que de por si estaba, si aquello acaso era posible.

* * *

-Sabes… creo que ya es hora de que cortejes a Tomoyo. – Señaló el anciano de repente haciendo que el joven que en esos momentos revisaba sus latidos se sobresaltara bastante.

-¡¿De que demonios estás hablando Masaki?!

-Sólo te digo que en vez de estar aquí con esa cara de bobo pensando en ella, deberías intentar conquistarla, se que es difícil para un tipo huraño y arisco como tú, pero…

-Deja de decir tonterías. No estoy pensando en ella.- Aseguró mientras volvía a poner aquel aparato en su lugar y rehuía de su mirada, escuchándolo soltar un suspiro lleno de hastío al ver que a pesar de los años él seguía comportándose como un niño rebelde y malhumorado. Tocó con su palma el borde de la cama para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer mientras él crecía y necesitaban tener serias conversaciones, y lo vio mirar aquel lugar con suspicacia para después de resistirse unos segundos, obedecer sin descruzar sus brazos intentando mantener aquella fachada impenitente y ecuánime en la que siempre procuraba escudarse. Masaki extendió la mano para tocar la gema violeta que colgaba del cuello de él y después de examinarla unos segundos lo miró a los ojos con gran ternura mientras pensaba en el corazón tan puro y gentil que había detrás de esas facciones tan estoicas y hurañas. – Se que has amado a mi nieta desde que la cuidabas cuando apenas tenía ocho y tu quince. Se que en ese entonces te parecía que aquello no era correcto y por eso jamás dijiste nada pero ya ella es una adulta y tu también. No tienes porque ocultarlo.

Kurogane no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al escucharlo decir aquello con tanta seguridad. Él mismo había tardado bastante en entender porque se sintió tan desconsolado cuando Sonomi y Tomoyo decidieron volver a Tomoeda, cuando aquella niña algo fastidiosa y sabionda había partido de su lado, donde ya no podría cuidarla. Fue tan confuso en su momento, tan desconcertante para él, que aún ahora recordarlo le hacía un agujero en el corazón. Siete años, siete años de diferencia no habían sido impedimento para que se enamorara de ella y ahora parecía que tampoco el tiempo y la distancia lo eran. Aunque eso no significaba que simplemente iba a aceptarlo.

-Hasta hoy habían pasado más de cuatro años que no la veía en persona, así que es natural que me sintiera impresionado al reencontrarnos. Pero eso no significa nada, mañana volveré a Inglaterra y seremos casi extraños otra vez.

-Pero no tiene que ser así, aunque estén lejos puedes…

-Entiéndelo Masaki, mi destino nunca fue estar al lado de ella. Su corazón siempre le perteneció y pertenecerá a otra persona. Así debe de ser. Entiendo que quieras asegurarte de que esté en buenas manos pero esa es una decisión que debe tomar ella por su cuenta. Además deberías enfocarte en mejorar en vez de estar de casamentero. Volveré en seguida, no te mueras mientras tanto.

-Kurogane, lo siento. – Murmuró Masaki para sus adentros mientras lo veía ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, a la vez que pensaba en que en realidad quería aquello más por él que por ella. Tomoyo tenía muchas personas que la amaban y que le ayudarían a sobreponerse a su partida pero él… él estaría totalmente solo cuando por fin abandonara este mundo.

* * *

La cara de Tomoyo se puso tan pálida al leer aquella nota que casi podía verse a través de ella. Y es que si bien el arreglo floral que estaba frente a ella en esa oficina era hermoso y las palabras en la nota adjunta eran hermosas y gentiles, lo que implicaba no hacía otra cosa que alterar sus nervios. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo viera venir? ¿Qué no percibiera que aquel error que había cometido el día anterior traería desastrosas consecuencias?

-¡Tomoyo!- Casi todos los que por casualidad pasaban por aquellos pasillos se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz resonando por todos lados, haciendo que la amatista entre nerviosa y asustada se diera la vuelta mientras sonreía intentando salvar las apariencias para no dejar en evidencia que hacía unos segundos había entregado su alma al padre ante lo que parecía su inminente asesinato. Confirmando sus sospechas al escuchar aquel portazo y ver al moreno yendo hacía ella a pasos agigantados con la expresión más indescifrable que jamás lo había visto tener.

-Entonces ¿crees que soy Gay?- Escuchó preguntarle mientras la acorralaba entre el escritorio y su cuerpo colocando sus manos a ambos lados de ella, haciendo que su piel se volviera de gallina al sentir su cercanía y escuchar su pregunta.

-Eh… bueno…

-¡¿Cuando demonios afirmé que lo era?!- Preguntó lleno de indignación ofendido por el hecho de que ella dudara en su respuesta. Aunque eso no era lo peor. – ¿En que demonios pensabas cuando le dijiste eso a Anciel? Ahora él… -No pudo evitar ocultar su rostro con su mano al recordar el incómodo momento que vivió cuando enfrentó a Marc hacía unos segundos y le reclamó por estar intentando cortejar a una chica a quien acababa de conocer y quien sabía estaba pasando por un complicado proceso de ruptura. Sorpresa para él cuando el chico, que por cierto temblaba como una hoja le explicó que si bien había dejado aquel regalo para la persona que le gustaba, esa no era Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué no es Tomoyo?!- Había gritado incrédulo. Molesto de que él lo creyera tan estúpido. – Qué yo sepa, en esa oficina solo hay dos personas. Tomoyo y Yo. - La expresión que adornó su rostro a continuación cuando vio a Marc sonrojarse no tenía palabras para ser descrita. Pocas veces había querido que se lo tragara la tierra tanto como en ese momento, y lo peor de todo es que aquello era culpa de la chica que ahora parecía haber perdido la facultad del habla.

-Lo… lo siento Touya. Fue un accidente, solo… bueno… es que como estuvo enamorado de Yukito yo…

-¡¿Y el mocoso?! ¿Acaso según tu concepto también Shaoran lo es? Por que hasta donde yo recuerdo el mocoso también gustaba de Yukito cuando lo conoció y jamás te he escuchado decir que es homosexual por eso. ¡¿Por qué yo si tengo que serlo si hasta te dije que me acosté con Kaho?! -Indagó tan molesto que el cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar con furia haciendo imposible la tarea de sostenerse, terminando perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sin remedio sobre la alargada madera que constituía aquel mueble, cerrando los ojos por reflejo esperando el impacto. Abrió los ojos ante la ausencia de dolor y sonidos, perdiendo el habla al observar al moreno inclinado hacía ella mientras con una mano se sostenía del borde de el escritorio y con la otra la sujetaba por la espalda para que su torso no rosara el mueble. Su cercanía casi quemaba su piel por lo que sus labios comenzaron a temblar presas de una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo. Jamás sus cuerpos habían estado tan cerca, jamás se había sentido tan agitada ante la proximidad de un chico. ¿Por qué no podía evitar perderse en la línea que formaba sus gruesos y firmes labios y la curva perfecta que producía su mentón y lo hacía ver endemoniadamente atractivo desde aquella posición en que se encontraba? ¿Qué era lo que tenía él que alteraba sus emociones y anulaba su mente de aquella manera?

-Dime algo Tomoyo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mi?– Ella llevó sus ojos hacía los suyos con sorpresa al escuchar su pregunta, notando así que su rostro hasta hace unos segundos indignado había cambiado de repente a uno lleno de expectación, de un verdadero interés por saber la respuesta. Antes de darse cuenta sus rostros comenzaron a aproximarse mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente y sus manos sudaban como locas. Era demasiado obvio lo que sentía en esos instantes. Ella… en realidad ella…

-Lo… lo siento. No sabía que ustedes…- Escucharon decir a sus espaldas y levantando la mirada pudieron observar como Marc los contemplaba entre aterrado y sorprendido y solo entonces el moreno cayó en cuenta en lo comprometedora que era la posición en la que estaban en esos instantes. Casi parecía como si ellos estuvieran…

-¡Espera Marc!- Gritó Tomoyo a la vez que veía al joven salir a prisa de aquel espacio mientras el moreno se apartaba de ella y ella procuraba incorporarse. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿En que demonios había estado pensando?

\- ¡Soy un idiota!- Gruñó mientras alborotaba su pelo con frustración y pensaba en su falta de control. ¿En que momento se había metido en semejante lío? ¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar aún más?

* * *

-Yo… conseguí aclarar las cosas con Marc, dijo que lo entendía. Que no teníamos que preocuparnos. – Murmuró Tomoyo una vez cerró la puerta de la oficina a sus espaldas viendo a Touya alzar la cabeza que había mantenido contra el escritorio hasta ese instante, volviendo a ocultarla de ella al notar como su rostro se había teñido de rosa con el simple hecho de verlo y recordar lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

-Tomoyo… lo lamento. Yo…

-No se disculpe, en realidad yo soy quien debe hacerlo. No estuvo bien que lo malinterpretara, y mucho menos que revelara detalles de su vida personal a un desconocido. En serio lo lamento.- Al volver a levantar la vista pudo notar como ella se inclinaba en una leve reverencia a forma de disculpa y algo dentro de él se sintió profundamente culpable.

-No tienes que disculparte por algo que yo mismo provoqué.- Reconoció mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y masajeaba su nuca, a la vez que pensaba en lo exagerado de su reacción después de todo. - Es decir, estuve por más de 8 años con Yukito y creciste sin verme nunca cerca de alguna chica. Era natural que me malinterpretaras. De hecho… creo que hasta yo llegue a pensar por un tiempo que ya no me gustaban las chicas, pero actualmente estoy seguro de que no es así. Se que es algo muy confuso para entenderlo ahora… pero básicamente el que Yukito fuera un chico nunca fue un factor determinante en mis sentimientos. Yo solo lo quería por lo que él era, por como me sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Si hubiera sido una chica o incluso una piedra, mis sentimientos hubieran sido iguales.

-Lo entiendo, descuide. – La escuchó murmurar y cuando llevó su mirada hacía ella notó que estaba sentada a su lado en el borde del escritorio mientras miraba a través del inmenso ventanal a sus espaldas algo más relajada. - A mi también me pasó algo similar una vez. También me gustó una chica durante un buen tiempo, pero, bueno, en realidad me atraen los chicos.

-Oh, si claro - Murmuró dejando en evidencia su incredulidad con una leve e irónica carcajada que hizo que ella lo mirara algo desconcertada. Tomoyo era la chica más femenina que jamás había conocido, jamás le había visto ni siquiera un gesto que no destilara delicadeza y dulzura. Que alguna vez tuviera tendencias lésbicas le parecía un completo disparate.- ¿Y quien era esa "niña" entonces? ¿Sakura acaso?- Indagó sin dejar su tono burlón, pareciéndole lo segundo tan disparatado como lo primero. Que Tomoyo le hubiera gustado Sakura parecía de otro planeta, debía ser de otro planeta.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos ante aquel par de preguntas solo era superado por la expresión de terror de ella que era incapaz de disimular su pánico al verse descubierta de aquella manera, haciendo que él abriera los ojos azorado y borrara la sonrisa burlona de sus labios al verla ponerse tan roja que parecía ir a echar humo por las orejas. Esa obsesión por grabarla constantemente, aquel extraño hobbie de crearle elaborados trajes…

Claro, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-¡¿Te gustaba Sakura?!- Exclamó mientras todas las piezas encajaban en su cabeza. Por eso no le escuchó de algún novio hasta la preparatoria, por eso le daba más importancia a que Sakura luciera hermosa antes que ella misma. Por eso nunca, nunca discutían ni parecían disentir como un par de adolescentes normales.

-E…eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo y era apenas una niña entonces. – Empezó a balbucear ella mientras lo veía ponerse de pie sin quitar esa expresión de asombro de su rostro, sintiéndose de repente terriblemente pequeña ante él. – Cuando apareció Shaoran, cuando él y ella se enamoraron yo luché para no sentir aquello, yo me esforcé por olvidarla, por ponerme a un lado, yo le juro que yo…

Detuvo con brusquedad sus balbuceos y explicaciones al sentirlo rodearla con sus brazos de repente y fundirla con él en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo así la manera tan desbocada en que el corazón de Touya estaba latiendo mientras su mentón se apoyaba sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué la abrazaba tan de repente?

-Debió ser muy difícil lidiar con ello tu sola. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. - Lo escuchó susurrarle por fin y casi sintió ganas de ceder al llanto debido a la mezcla de emociones que sentía. Llevaba tanto tiempo callando ese secreto que recibir un abrazo y unas palabras como esas era lo último que esperaba. Por mucho tiempo se sintió tan confundida, tan asustada, pensaba que decir aquello solo le traería problemas, solo causaría el rechazo de los demás a su alrededor, pero Touya no solo se lo había tomado con calma sino que se oía realmente conmovido de que compartieran aquella similitud tan inusual. Ella también lo estaba, más allá de eso estaba feliz de saber que alguien podía entenderla, que alguien había pasado por algo similar.

Se quedaron fundidos en aquel abrazo, en aquel sentimiento de complicidad y calma por un buen rato hasta que de repente el repique de un teléfono puso fin al conciliador silencio que los había envuelto. Ya había escuchado ese tono antes así que no había duda de que se trataba del celular de él.

-Touya ¿No debería contestar?- Preguntó ante el segundo llamado consecutivo, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento en negación de la cabeza de él que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apoyada sobre la suya.

-Sea quien sea puede esperar ¿no crees?- Tomoyo cerró los ojos mientras asentía comprendiendo que él deseaba tanto como ella seguir manteniendo aquel contacto, pero aquel sonido en serio arruinaba la agradable atmósfera. Ya era el cuarto llamado y no parecía ir a parar pronto, algo obvio para el moreno que a pesar de su negativa había dejado salir un gruñido lleno de molestia.

-No creo que vaya a rendirse si no contesta.- Comentó ella con algo de diversión, y lanzando un suspiro lleno de hastío lo vio retirar una mano de alrededor de ella y tomar el endemoniado aparato como si quisiera derretirlo con solo tocarlo, o en su defecto estrangular al inoportuno que insistía en arruinar aquel momento.

-¿Que rayos quieres?- Bufó sin disimular su molestia sacándole una risita a Tomoyo que no se había despegado de su pecho, notando como la expresión del moreno se relajaba bruscamente unos segundos después.- No, está bien Yukito. ¿Todo está en orden?... Si, te lo agradezco. Me mantienes informado -El rostro calmado de él ahora se convirtió en uno lleno de terror y angustia, tanta angustia que su piel se puso pálida y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frio alarmando a la amatista que dio un paso atrás para darle espacio al notar que aún después de haber colgado la piel del moreno no volvía a su color original sino que ahora la miraba como si no tuviera ni la más remota idea de que iba a hacer. ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué ahora? No podía ser verdad.

-Touya… ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es Nakuru… acaba de tener contracciones. Solo fue una falsa alarma esta vez pero…- Un grueso y forzoso trago atravesó su garganta al contemplar lo que aquello significaba, lo que aquello implicaba. -Ella… podría dar a luz en cualquier momento.

¿Dar a luz? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que estaban esperando? ¿Acaso no era una buena noticia?¿Por qué se aterraba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo?

-Touya… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Yukito y usted?- Indagó la amatista mientras tomaba su mano que temblaba ligeramente y lo miraba a los ojos. Necesitaba entenderlo, solo así podría comprender… comprender que era eso que ocurría entre ellos dos, que era lo que Touya en realidad sentía hacía ella.

* * *

Y ahí está. Les dije que el chico de ojos carmesíes sería importante. Es la primera vez que hago un crossover en esta historia y espero que sea bien recibo y le de un poco de drama a la historia. (Obviamente lo elegí porque es el único que ha estado vinculado a Tomoyo en algo de las Clamp).

La sexualidad de Touya y Tomoyo está más que aclarada y contrario a causar tensión entre ellos la revelación del secreto de Tomoyo los ha unido más. Pero el parto de Nakuru y la aparición de Kurogane amenazan con acabar con aquel lazo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Acompáñenme en los próximos capítulos para descubrirlo.

Gracias por apoyarme a pesar de no estar actualizando con la misma frecuencia que antes. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

Att: Brie97


	21. Panacea

_Hola, hola mis amados lectores.__Lo sé, lo sé. Ya ha pasado tiempo. Como he dicho antes ahora estoy envuelta en algunos proyectos muy importantes que ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo así que a fin de dar calidad a los capítulos me estoy tomando más tiempo para hacerlos. Este por ejemplo estaba casi listo cuando publiqué el otro pero es tan transcendental que lo edité una y otra vez hasta conseguir capturar la esencia que faltaba. Espero que la información y las escenas contenidas en él disculpen mi ausencia y que en serio lo disfruten._

_Deseo de todo corazón terminar esta historia así que si aún estoy con vida y salud pretendo seguir publicando capítulos esporádicamente. En fin, mil gracias a aquellos que siempre dejan su comentario y perdonen por no responder los últimos. Estos meses han sido una locura y siempre que pienso hacerlo algo se me presenta. En fin no los aburro más, disfruten._

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 21: Panacea_**

Yukito caminó con premura hasta el cuarto de baño de aquella inmensa habitación viendo para su alivio desde la puerta a Nakuru recostada en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. El agua caliente cubría su cuerpo hasta sus hombros y su piel completamente desnuda se veía ligeramente enrojecida por la temperatura del líquido en el que se hallaba sumergida, pero en líneas generales parecía estar bien, bastante relajada en realidad.

Se adentró con sigilo en el cuarto y una vez a su lado tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera y por varios segundos solo la miró, mientras pensaba con algo de remordimiento en la manera en que había salido aquella tarde de el despacho de abogados en el que trabajaba con Eriol a pesar de que Kaho le había asegurado que ella estaba bien. Sabía que no le mentiría al respecto pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Nakuru estuviera en agonía de parto y que él no estuviera presente para confortarla e infundirle ánimos. No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que no la viera con sus propios ojos y comprobara su bienestar, por ello no se lo había pensado dos veces cuando Eriol le había dicho que podía retirarse si así lo deseaba, seguramente por que él mismo sabía el nerviosismo y ansiedad que implicaba ser padre primerizo.

Padre.

Aquella palabra que siempre le pareció tan desconocida, que hasta ocho meses jamás pensó que le aplicaría alguna vez, y entorno a la cual giraba su vida ahora, en lo único que era capaz de pensar a cada segundo.

Era cierto que todo fue bastante repentino y que al principio estaba aterrado con la idea, pero cada día que pasaba y convivía con Nakuru, cada centímetro que veía crecer su vientre y tenía la dicha de sentir el movimiento de aquel par de bendiciones que ella cargaba dentro de si con tanto amor, sentía que algo en él cambiaba, que su corazón y su mente cambiaban.

Todo había cambiado, todo era diferente, y contrario a aterrarle aquello le emocionaba. Le emocionaba pensar en cómo sus sentimientos por Nakuru habían cambiado de manera tan drástica antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, como, de verla como una simple conocida que compartía su origen y propósito, se había convertido en aquella mujer que no sólo había puesto su mundo de cabeza de un día para otro, sino que le había dado una razón para vivir y esperar con ansias el futuro. Todo era gracias a ella, a haber irrumpido en su vida dándole un nuevo color, enseñándole una manera más simple y significativa de ver la vida, haciéndole ver lo errada que era su forma de pensar y vivir e invitándolo a buscar aquello que en serio era su anhelo, aquello que su corazón de verás deseaba, aquello que en verdad era su felicidad. Ahora eso tenía nombre, y una larga cabellera chocolate con mechones rosas.

-¡¿Que crees que haces Yuki?! Se que es difícil resistirte a espiar este hermoso cuerpo, pero por Dios que casi me matas del susto. - La escuchó gritar de repente y al mirarla notó que se había sumergido aún más en el agua mientras cubría de manera inútil sus pechos con sus brazos en una reacción no sólo infantil sino ilógica pues, ya la había visto miles de veces desnuda, a veces incluso en contra de su voluntad. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su tono usual de voz, al notar como ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su ánimo eufórico e imperturbable y llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, la abrazó con dulzura mojando su ropa en el proceso mientras el vapor del agua continuaba llenando la habitación y el corazón de ella latía con tanta fuerza que casi explotaba sus oídos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mucho mejor, ya casi ha desaparecido el dolor. Es cierto eso de que el agua caliente ayuda. – Contestó ella mientras caía presa de aquella sensación de paz y seguridad que sentía con solo oír la voz de él, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho en respuesta a su cercanía. Yukito pudo sentir como ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en aquella posición presa de la fatiga que debía tener, así que intentando que se mantuviera despierta unos segundos más, la separó con cuidado de su pecho y tomó sus manos mientras la invitaba a mirarlo a los ojos y pensaba en que tal vez aquel era el momento adecuado para contarle aquello que había estado pensando en aquellos días. De hecho estaba ansioso porque ella conociera su deseo.

-Sabes Nakuru… cuando regresemos a Tomoeda después de que los niños nazcan y ya te recuperes, quiero que nos casemos de verdad. Quiero que seas mi esposa. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con confusión ante su repentina propuesta. Como si una parte de ella no fuera capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír y estuviera en shock.

Es decir, era obvio que eran una pareja en ese entonces, lo eran desde el momento en que él había viajado hasta Inglaterra para apoyarla durante el embarazo, pero jamás habían hablado en serio del tipo de relación que tenían. Y hasta el momento aquello no parecía ser importante. Sin embargo por más que lo pensaba algo dentro de él no se sentía conforme con aquello, en serio deseaba ponerle un nombre a lo que eran, quería que ahora que iban a ser una familia lo fueran en todo el sentido de la palabra, que estuvieran completamente unidos. Que jamás se separaran. ¿Y que mejor forma de dejar claro aquel compromiso suyo que adoptar la costumbre humana de unir su vida en matrimonio?

Su sonrisa gentil y llena de ilusión, cambió de repente a una repleta de angustia al notar que contrario a lanzarse a su cuello alegremente mientras daba una respuesta afirmativa como esperaba que ocurriera, Nakuru se quedaba petrificada mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas de manera profusa y algunos sollozos sordos empezaban a salir de su garganta. Quería decirle que sí, que nada le haría más feliz que ser su esposa, que deseaba estar para siempre a su lado, pero ahora después de lo vivido hacía unas horas estaba absolutamente segura de que eso no sería posible. Y es que en el momento en que sus nervios empezaron a retorcerse, en que aquel intenso dolor llenaba su vientre y espalda de manera constante. Sintió que su vida se esfumaba, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Si eso había pasado con una falsa alarma ¿Qué ocurriría cuando tuviera las contracciones reales, cuando tuviese que sentir ese dolor de manera ininterrumpida mientras intentaba ayudar a sus hijos a nacer? No sabía si podría resistirlo. No tenía las energías para hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?- Lo escuchó murmurar mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la miraba lleno de angustia. Su rostro sonriente y gentil había desaparecido por completo y sus manos temblaban como si presintiera que le estaba ocultando algo en serio malo. Y es que era la primera vez que la veía llorar así, que la escuchaba ser negativa con respecto a algo.

¿Pero como hacerle eso?¿Cómo decirle que todos sus planes eran inútiles? Qué no importaba cuanto lo desearan ambos, la persona con la que regresaría a Tomoeda, con la que vería crecer a sus hijos, con la que pasaría el resto de sus días, no era ella, jamás sería ella. No podía hacerlo, no podía decírselo, no podía romperle el corazón de esa manera.

-Bueno es que… soy una mujer libre Yukito. Así que el que tengamos dos hijos en común no quiere decir que dejaré que robes mi libertad. No seas tonto. - Aseguró mientras deslizaba con torpeza sus puños por sus ojos y procuraba ordenar a sus lágrimas que dejaran de salir, haciendo que él, acostumbrado como estaba a sus extraños comentarios y sus reacciones contradictorias sonriera algo más aliviado. De cualquier manera había escuchado que las mujeres se ponían muy hormonales en esas circunstancias así que tal vez le daba algo de vergüenza reconocer que estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de llorar. Si era así, entonces él se sentía en serio satisfecho.

-Si quieres, podemos discutir lo de tu libertad luego. Pero por ahora vamos a sacarte del agua, has estado mucho tiempo allí.- Explicó él más tranquilo a la vez que se ponía de pie dispuesto a buscar una toalla para cubrir a Nakuru y ayudarla a salir de la bañera.

Dio unos pasos en dirección a la pared cuando de repente comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a apoyarse de la misma para no desplomarse mientras llevaba su mano hasta su frente y presionaba sus facciones en evidencia de un agudo malestar que no pasó desapercibido a Nakuru.

-¡¿Estás bien Yuki?!- Gritó ella preocupada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para ir hacía él, deteniéndose al ver a Yukito extendiendo la mano para indicarle que no se preocupara, mientras procuraba sonreírle a la vez que su cabeza se ponía en orden y el malestar se disipaba.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña jaqueca. No es nada. – Le aseguró mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella, la ayudaba a envolverse en una toalla y colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y pantorrillas cargándola en brazos para sacarla del agua. Nakuru levantó la mirada hacia él y paseando su vista por su rostro observó sus ojos avellanas siempre gentiles y claros que de repente se veían sombríos y llenos de angustia, como si sintiera en su corazón una mezcla de terror e impotencia. Tanta como jamás lo había visto mostrar. ¿Acaso se trataba de algo provocado por su negativa de hace unos segundos o había algo más atormentándolo?

Abrió la boca para preguntarle al respecto pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente a la vez que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, haciéndola incapaz de formular alguna idea en su mente, sumiéndola finalmente en un profundo sueño. Un profundo sueño del que deseaba encarecidamente ser capaz de despertar.

* * *

\- Me alegra escucharlo. Gracias Shaoran. – Comentó Fujitaka con alivio mientras escuchaba al castaño asegurarle por teléfono que al final Sonomi había accedido a descansar junto a Sakura. Con el problema que constituyó sacarla del hospital y traerla hasta su casa, pensaba que haría un poco más de rabietas antes de ser razonable y ceder, pero como siempre ella era incapaz de negarse a una petición de Tomoyo o Sakura y usando eso a su favor consiguieron convencerla de que con los síntomas del resfriado que aún tenía, si seguía exponiéndose a aquel ambiente de la clínica terminaría sufriendo una pulmonía o algo peor. De hecho dejar a Tomoyo en la clínica y a Sakura en la casa para asegurarse de que no incumpliera su promesa de dejar a Masaki bajo su cuidado, había sido la única solución que habían podido formular de manera exitosa. No la culpaba por estar tan preocupada, pero con lo delicado que estaba Masaki, tenerla a ella haciendo preguntas por cada medicamento que le administraban no era precisamente lo mejor para mantener la confidencialidad de su real condición médica.

-Confías demasiado en ese mocoso. Dejarlo a solas en una misma casa con Sakura no es una buena idea como quiera que lo vea.- Protestó el moreno interrumpiendo su meditación mientras se mantenía apoyado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras hacía su enésima rabieta por aquel asunto desde que habían regresado de la clínica.

-No están solos hijo. Allí también están Sonomi y una decena de sirvientes. Además Shaoran sería incapaz de hacer algo que irrespetara la casa de Sonomi. Es un chico muy comprometido y lo sabes. - Señaló mientras caminaba hacía la cocina dispuesto a hacer unos sándwiches para los dos. Siendo seguido de cerca por su hijo que de inmediato lanzó un bufido al escuchar aquella afirmación.

-Puede ser todo lo comprometido que sea, pero no deja de ser un chico enamorado y estúpido. Deberías saber ya lo que pasa en esas circunstancias.

Fujitaka entendió al instante lo que su hijo había intentado insinuar pero contrario a ofenderse o sentirse incómodo por ello, continuó sacando ingredientes de la nevera sin prestarle demasiada atención, convencido de que su pésimo estado de humor no se debía únicamente a ese asunto. De hecho si la experiencia no le fallaba estaba seguro de que aquella incomodidad tenía nombre, apellido y una larga cabellera azabache y que haberla dejado a solas en el hospital con el joven Ou era lo que en realidad le molestaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Tomoyo? ¿Tú también hiciste algo estúpido mientras estaban en la misma casa?

-¡¿Qué rayos significa esa pregunta?! Obvio que no pasó nada.- Replicó él al instante mientras su padre reía por lo bajo al levantar la mirada hacía él y notar un ligero carmín en su rostro que solo él que era su progenitor sería capaz de percibir. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano con la insinuación, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para quitarle aquella expresión del rostro.

-Es un alivio entonces. Aunque… ambos llegaron bastante extraños a la clínica esta tarde, así que imagino que en la oficina si ocurrió algo. De hecho, debió ser algo en serio incómodo lo que pasó con el chico que los acompañó a la clínica para que tuvieras esa cara. – Murmuró Fujitaka mientras comenzaba a cortar algunas rodajas de tomate sin mirarlo, mientras Touya desconcertado lo observaba intentando descubrir si en realidad podía leer su mente. Realmente no tenía esa capacidad pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años era a leer las expresiones y gestos de la gente y después de un exhaustivo análisis esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. El moreno cubrió su rostro con su mano seguro de que debía estar más rojo que el vegetal en cuestión y después de dejar salir un hondo suspiro decidió aclarar las cosas lo mejor que pudiera para evitar malinterpretaciones.

-En síntesis, Tomoyo le dijo que no me gustaban las chicas y resulta que él… desarrolló sentimientos hacía mi.

-Ya veo. Fue una gran sorpresa para ti.- Comentó su padre mientras percibía el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su hijo para explicarle la situación sin dar demasiados detalles, afortunadamente no los necesitaba para imaginarse el gran desorden que implicó aquella situación para que su hijo sintiera tanta pena al respecto, y la reacción tan emocional que seguramente debió haber tenido al descubrirlo, al fin y al cabo descubrir que la chica que le gustaba lo veía de esa manera y al mismo tiempo llevarse aquella tremenda sorpresa con aquel jovencito debió ser en serio perturbador.

-Pero ¿aclararon las cosas al final?- Preguntó intentando sacar un poco más de información a su hijo, preocupado porque tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido bien desde entonces, sintiéndose más tranquilo al verlo descruzar los brazos mientras su expresión se suavizaba ligeramente.

-Si, lo hicimos.- Respondió mientras se acercaba al desayunador de la cocina y se acomodaba en uno de los banquillos frente a él, apoyando sus codos en la alargada isla mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido después de aquel suceso. - Yo y Tomoyo hablamos sobre ello calmadamente y pusimos claras algunas cosas. De hecho salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Digamos que no somos tan diferentes como imaginaba.

Fujitaka observó como por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos de su hijo dejaron de parecer oscuros e inexpresivos para verse llenos de sosiego y alegría. Como si aquello que había descubierto le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, como si la carga de sus hombros se hubiera hecho más ligera. Sonrió aliviado. Así que aquella situación extrema había terminado en algo bueno después de todo.

-Ya veo. Te contó sobre eso…

-¿Eso? ¿A que te refieres?- Indagó el moreno tan pronto lo escuchó murmurar aquello que claramente había pensado en voz alta. Su padre solo sonrió y continuó con su labor, alertando los sentidos de Touya para quien era obvio lo que implicaba.

-¡Lo sabías!- Exclamó levantándose del banquillo mientras lo miraba anonadado, quedándose aun mas desconcertado al verlo asentir calmadamente. Entonces en serio el sabía que ella… - Pero … pero… jamás dijiste nada. Tu jamás…

-Jamás vi la necesidad de intervenir.- Reconoció el amable señor mientras le extendía un pequeño plato a su hijo con el aperitivo ya terminado y recordaba a la Tomoyo de ese entonces, a la pequeña niña de ojos amatistas que siempre tenía los dedos llenos de pinchazos de aguja y que en ocasiones llevaba diminutas ojeras debajo de los párpados debido a pasarse largas noches cosiendo. Su sonriente e inocente hija quien aceptaba todos sus regalos con agradecimiento parecía totalmente ajena a todo lo que aquello realmente implicaba, pero contrario a sentirse frustrada por ello ella realmente parecía estar satisfecha con lo que hacía aunque no fuese correspondida de la misma manera. De hecho más que simplemente mantenerse al margen y dejarla ser feliz, Tomoyo había formado parte intrínseca de lo que era hoy la relación de su hija. De hecho Shaoran le había contado una vez que ella era quien le había animado a hablar de sus sentimientos a la castaña. Su amor era tan desprendido y desinteresado que había antepuesto la felicidad de Sakura a la de ella misma y eso… eso le había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

-Ella manejó las cosas de manera muy madura y respetuosa así que no había necesidad de que interviniera. De hecho creo que sí no fuera porque la observaba con detenimiento jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de ello, tal y como te pasó a ti. – El moreno bajó la mirada algo avergonzado por su falta de discernimiento al respecto y volviendo a su lugar comenzó a comer mientras su padre observaba que ahora sus facciones volvían a mostrar un gran pesar, el mismo pesar que reflejaban tanto él como la amatista durante el resto de aquella tarde, aquel pesar que le indicaba que aún había detalles que no le estaba contando y que cambiaron drásticamente la situación, que convirtieron aquel sentimiento de complicidad en una honda angustia que no era capaz de ocultar. Apretó los labios y empujando un poco el plato de sí mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro dejó de comer. Después de todo, solo pensar en aquello le revolvía el estómago y hacía que su apetito se esfumara.

-Yukito me llamó para decirme que Nakuru tuvo las primeras contracciones.- Reveló mientras recordaba con frustración lo que pasó después de aquella llamada. No había podido disimular su angustia y Tomoyo inevitablemente le había preguntado al respecto, pero como siempre se había quedado callado y de hecho se había inventado una excusa para salir de la oficina y ya no estar en su presencia. Tomoyo tampoco insistió en saber más detalles, pero cada vez que lo miraba podía ver la preocupación y la duda que carcomía su alma. Si tan sólo aquella llamada no hubiera sido en ese instante, si lo hubiera ignorado tal y como deseaba. Seguramente se hubiera animado a confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez hubiera podido sacar todo eso que tenía en su pecho y que solo ella le hacía sentir. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía decírselo a esas alturas, cuando su tiempo se había acortado?

Lo mejor era mantener distancias con ella, olvidar aquel sentimiento, resignarse de una vez por todas, pero… ¿como rayos podría conseguirlo si ese día cuando la dejó en la clínica, cuando se quedó allí a solas con aquel sujeto, juraba que sintió como si la mitad de su alma se quedara allí con ella, como si su corazón no fuese capaz de lidiar con la distancia? Aun ahora no dejaba de mirar el reloj y preguntarse si sería tan malo ir hasta allá y no dejarla sola. ¿Cómo rayos podría dejarla partir? ¿Cómo podía fingir que no sentía nada?

Pensaba que sería fácil, que podría manejarlo. Pero cada vez que la tenía cerca, que hablaba con ella, era como si sus almas se ligaran aún mas, como si de repente la afinidad entre ellos fuera innegable y necesitaran uno del otro para estar completos. Sabía que era lo mejor, que debía olvidarse de ella, pero… no podía hacerlo.

-"Vive cada día sin arrepentirte de nada". Eso es lo que te diría Nadeshiko en estos momentos ¿no crees hijo?- Escuchó señalar a su padre de repente y al levantar la vista lo vio tocar su hombro con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia mientras ponía delante de él una pequeña foto, que algo confuso él se dispuso a tomar en su mano.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- Indagó algo sorprendido mientras recorría la imagen con la mirada y constataba los detalles que aunque antiguos y algo opacos, eran lo suficientemente claros y precisos como para reconocer a su fenecida madre en su niñez.

-Le pedí una copia a Masaki. Pensé que sería buena idea agregarla a alguno de los álbumes como las demás.

El moreno deslizó su dedo en la imagen mientras examinaba aquel atuendo que llevaba su madre en aquella foto donde apenas debía tener unos siete años. Llevaba un kimono floral hasta las rodillas y una máscara de un gato níveo que cubría su rostro dejando solo al descubierto una dulce sonrisa y sus intensos ojos. Sintió un agudo dolor en su cien al observar los detalles, mientras por alguna razón imágenes de una niña con pelo más oscuro y una vestimenta similar volvían a su mente de manera difusa. La había visto en algún lugar, pero no era capaz de recordar dónde ni cuando, solo sabía que su corazón sentía una profunda tristeza en ese instante, la tristeza de haber dejado algo importante sin concluir.

-Touya, ¿estás bien?- Escuchó preguntar a su padre al verlo actuar de manera tan extraña y al levantar la cabeza pudo notar su mirada llena de preocupación. Era la segunda vez que sentía algo como eso, pero no tenía caso hablarle sobre algo que ni siquiera era capaz de entender o explicar.

-Necesito descansar. Eso es todo.- Soltó mientras se ponía de pie y su padre lo seguía con la mirada, volviendo su vista a la mesa después de verlo desaparecer en las escaleras. Había dejado el plato a medio comer otra vez.

Fujitaka dejó salir un suspiro al no saber que más hacer para ayudar a su hijo y entonces fijó su mirada en la foto que segundos antes este había estado observando. Estaba seguro de que si Nadeshiko estuviera con ellos aún, solo le bastarían unos minutos para aliviar a su hijo.

Su oído comprensivo y su empatía siempre conseguían que las cosas parecieran menos complicadas, menos engorrosas, pero aunque él procuraba demostrar esas cualidades para solventar su ausencia, reconocía que jamás consiguió igualarla. Nadie había podido jamás hacerlo, nadie había conseguido llenar aquel vacío en aquella casa. Al menos… no de manera plena.

A decir verdad sólo existía una persona a la que, cuando la veía interactuar con sus hijos, de alguna forma sentía como si llenara parcialmente aquel vacío de alguna manera, como si la esencia de su maravillosa esposa estuviera contenida en ella, en aquella amable y empática jovencita. Tal vez por ello había demostrado sin querer aquella preferencia por Tomoyo, por ello su corazón no terminaba de resignarse del todo a la decisión de su hijo.

Arrepentirse. Creía que eso era lo que pasaría si hacía las cosas tal y como las estaba pensando. Si Tomoyo conociera lo que en verdad ocurría, la guerra de lealtades que llevaba su hijo en su interior, tal vez las cosas tuvieran un desenlace distinto, tal vez hallarían juntos la manera de buscar una solución menos drástica. De hecho…

-Tal vez ella debería saberlo.- Susurró mientras para sus adentros pedía perdón a su hijo por meterse en sus decisiones, pero como padre… también se arrepentiría si se quedaba con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

Deslizó con lentitud la puerta que servía como acceso a aquella habitación privada, para evitar despertar a los ocupantes de la misma y una vez dentro se acercó con sigilo a la joven que yacía con la cabeza recostada en el borde de aquella camilla, fijando su atención en la manera en como la piel de sus brazos yacía erizada consecuencia de no estar lo suficientemente abrigada para la temperatura a la que la exponía el aire acondicionado. Sin perder tiempo retiró el abrigo de su cuerpo y en cambio lo colocó sobre sus hombros para darle algo más de calor, dando un leve respingo al verla levantar la cabeza con lentitud y mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa al comprobar su identidad. Una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de ternura que casi consiguió robarle el aliento como en el pasado, como si los años que habían estado separados uno del otro hubieran desaparecido por completo durante esos instantes.

-Gracias Kurorin. Estaba a punto de congelarme. – Reconoció ella mientras se incorporaba en aquella silla y afianzaba aun más el abrigo a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo con sus manos para que no se resbalara de sus hombros. Sus mejillas y nariz yacían enrojecidas y sus dedos habían adquirido una leve tonalidad azul debido al frío que sentía, y es que siempre había sido bastante susceptible a las bajas temperaturas. De hecho, aun no se explicaba como había tolerado aquello durante toda una noche con aquella escasa vestimenta.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte a dormir en un hospital sin estar preparada. Al final terminarás siendo tú la que te enfermes. – Replicó el joven intentando ocultar su rostro de ella para conseguir mantener su fachada impenitente, intentando dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se veía envuelta en aquella pieza de ropa que le quedaba terriblemente enorme. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto con aquellos mismos rasgos cuando era invierno en Inglaterra y ella se olvidaba de abrigarse lo suficiente en su afán de jugar con la nieve?

-Si, es cierto. Te prometo que la próxima vez me aseguraré de preparar todo de antemano. Pero bueno las cosas pasaron algo rápido y… no me sentía de humor para volver a casa y luego regresar aquí. – Murmuró a la vez que sus amatistas se ensombrecían y llenaban de tristeza, de una tristeza que él había intentado descifrar desde que ella había regresado aquella tarde al hospital.

Era cierto que desde la noticia de Masaki su humor no había sido el mejor, pero sin lugar a dudas este había empeorado después de llegar de la oficina así que era obvio que allí había pasado algo más. Sentía la tentación de preguntarle de que se trataba pero a la vez sabía que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida, después de todo, había estado ausente por años, no podía seguir actuando como su guardián ni esperar que le tuviera la misma franqueza que entonces cuando era su confidente.

-Kurogane… ¿Aún recuerdas por qué te regalé esa gema?- La escuchó preguntar de repente y al llevar su mirada hacía ella pudo ver como la sonrisa volvía a sus labios y un atisbo de ilusión llenaba de brillo sus ojos mientras observaba el alargado objeto que colgaba de su cuello y el cual inconscientemente había apretado con su mano. – Te pedí que la conservaras como símbolo de nuestra amistad, para que esta durara para siempre. Pero a decir verdad jamás imaginé que en serio la traerías aún contigo. Por eso me sentí muy feliz cuando noté que la llevabas del cuello a pesar de que ya han pasado más de una década de ello. Me alegra mucho que aún nuestra amistad siga intacta.

Aseguró ella ensanchando aún más su sonrisa provocando que para su desconcierto ahora fuera el rostro de él el que se llenaba de pesar. Más que un símbolo de amistad aquello para él había implicado una sentencia, una maldición. Era como si tenerlo en el cuello le recordara que jamás sería nada más para ella, que debía conformarse con su amistad porque aquello era lo único que ella tenía para ofrecerle. De todas formas aquello siempre había sido imposible. Ella pertenecía a una familia de gran renombre y había crecido rodeada de riquezas y lujos, mientras él solo era el niño huérfano a quien su familia había acogido en su casa por agradecimiento al servicio de su padre y que por capricho de la vida había tenido la bienaventuranza de conocerla. Si bien Masaki había intentado que se viera así mismo como un Amamiya, parte de aquella familia, la verdad es que siempre fue un simple sirviente más, un chico que había tenido mucha suerte y que se había beneficiado de la bondad de aquella familia. Pensar que algún día estarían al mismo nivel era una gran tontería.

-¿Estás bien Kurogane?- Indagó ella y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora posaba su mano en su rostro intentando examinar su expresión y así descubrir el porque de su cambio de humor y en serio se veía en serio preocupada por él. Ella siempre había sido tan compasiva, tan cariñosa, solo tenía que verla a los ojos para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que era, y eso no hacía más que hacerlo sentir aún más indigno de su trato, de que lo considerara siquiera su amigo. De llevar aquel regalo suyo del cuello.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te lo devuelva. De todas formas es un adorno para chicas.- Señaló mientras llevaba sus dedos hacía la parte posterior de su cuello dispuesto a quitar el broche, interrumpiendo su labor al sentir como ella intentaba detener sus manos mientras lo miraba con desilusión y tristeza, como si lo que había intentado hacer fuera un terrible desaire hacía ella.

\- ¿Acaso ya no significo nada para ti? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo Kurogane?

¿No significar nada para él? El problema era justo que ella significaba para él más de lo que debería, más de lo que podía permitirse. Lo significaba todo, era todo para él. Había estado atado a aquel estúpido enamoramiento por tantos años que ni siquiera era capaz de olvidarla, de dejar de pensar en ella cada día. A la mañana siguiente volvería a Inglaterra, volvería a intentar mantener distancias con ella, intentaría vivir sin su presencia como lo había hecho hasta entonces, pero sabía que sería inútil, que aquel reencuentro, comprobar que era la misma de siempre, que seguía siendo aquella Tomoyo a quien juró cuidar con su vida, aquello le haría imposible dejar de pensarla. Y estaba cansado de eso. Estaba cansado de que aquel muro de confianza lo separara de ella.

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, sus manos se trasladaron hasta los hombros de Tomoyo subiendo con lentitud desde su cuello hasta ambos lados de su barbilla y entonces, impulsado por sus sentimientos y agonía, acercó su rostro al de ella inclinándose ligeramente para poder estar a su nivel y reducir las casi dos cabezas que le llevaba de altura. Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa desconcertada por lo que aquello parecía implicar y por simple reflejo cerró los ojos con fuerza incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso Kurogane estaba a punto de besarla?

-¿Puedo pasar?- Escucharon preguntar a detrás de la puerta después de un par de toques y al instante ambos reconocieron aquella voz. Pero ¿no se suponía que Fujitaka no iría a la clínica hasta la tarde? ¿Qué hacía allí tan temprano?

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Es mejor medicarte cuanto antes.- Señaló el hombre de ojos carmesí mientras la amatista aún no salía de su estupor, y entre aturdida y desconcertada lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, saludar al señor y luego salir de la habitación dejándolos solos allí.

-¿Podríamos hablar afuera un momento?- Escuchó preguntar a Fujitaka mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella y por primera vez desde que lo conocía no pudo hallar a aquel hombre gentil y apacible en aquellas facciones, se veía tan serio y preocupado que no parecía el mismo.

Incapaz de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él o decir siquiera alguna palabra, se limitó a asentir y seguirlo para salir de la habitación mientras abrazaba a su cuerpo el abrigo que aún llevaba sobre ella y sentía ganas de llorar. Ojalá y todo lo anterior solo hubiera sido su imaginación.

* * *

Shaoran caminó hacía la puerta de su departamento mientras escuchaba repetidos e insistentes toques afuera. Se suponía que el encargado no pasaría hasta las ocho, así que no podía adivinar quien podía estar allí tan temprano. Retiró el seguro y abrió la puerta, quedándose petrificado al sentir a alguien aferrándose a su cuello mientras fundía sus labios con los de él embriagándolo con aquella agradable sensación que solo una persona en el mundo podía dispensarle. Acarició su rostro al sentir como ella separaba sus labios de los de él y recuperándose de la sorpresa apoyó su frente contra la de ella sintiendo un profundo alivio al tenerla tan cerca. Dado que Fujitaka le había llamado la noche anterior para avisarle que iba a ir a la clínica antes de ir por él, había decidido salir más temprano al apartamento dónde se hospedaba para así tener todo organizado cuando fuera a recogerlo. Aquello había significado salir antes de que Sakura despertara así que desde que la había dejado en la habitación de la Señora Sonomi no había podido verla.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí tan temprano? Pensé que vendrías junto a tu padre.

-Es que si lo esperaba jamás íbamos a poder… - La castaña detuvo sus palabras antes de terminar la oración incapaz de saber como formular aquello. No quería parecer una depravada pero tampoco quería que él dudara de su deseo. En serio quería llevar a cabo aquella unión entre ellos pero no podía dejar de sentir que él se espantaría al escuchar su solicitud. Y eso hacía que toda la valentía que había acumulado y que la había llevado a ir sola hasta aquel lugar se fueran por el retrete. Tal vez si era un error aquello, tal vez no debió ir allí en un principio. Es decir… Shaoran jamás le había dicho que quería llegar tan lejos, de hecho si su padre llegaba de repente ambos estarían en problemas, ni hablar de si su hermano se antojaba de ser un buen cuñado y ayudar a Shaoran con el equipaje. Si. Era una mala idea. Claro que era una mala idea.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no has podido hacer?- Indagó él más que confundido provocando que ella se tiñera de rosa de pies a cabeza. Con la cara tan relajada que tenía el castaño estaba segura de que ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de que era a lo que se refería. Claro quien pensaría que alguien como ella iría a la casa de su novio a algo como eso. Si hasta la chica de la farmacia la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza cuando pasó a comprar eso…

¡Oh no! ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?

-Ol… olvídalo, es una tontería. Mejor regresaré. -Comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo de allí antes de que la pena la matara, sintiendo como él extendía el brazo e intentaba detenerla, consiguiendo apenas alcanzar su bolso del que sin querer dejó caer un diminuto papel.

Shaoran se puso de cuclillas aún sin entender nada y levantando la delgada hoja del piso, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una factura.

-1 Caja de Preser… -Su cara se puso tan roja que debía estar saliendo humo de sus orejas mientras su voz desaparecía de su garganta. ¿Acaso su inocente y dulce prometida quería…?

* * *

El moreno dejó salir un nuevo suspiro de su garganta mientras avistaba a lo lejos aquel pequeño paraje al que se dirigía en su afán de aclarar su mente, y así conseguir la iluminación que no había alcanzado a pesar de haberse pasado todo un día prácticamente a solas.

Su padre le había dejado una nota sobre la mesa en la que le avisaba que había salido temprano a resolver algunas cosas antes de llevar a Shaoran al aeropuerto y cuando lo había llamado antes de salir del trabajo se había enterado de que tanto él como Sakura aún se hallaban en la clínica junto a Masaki, por lo que su casa estaba totalmente sola. En un inicio había pensado acompañarlos allí pero a decir verdad no se sentía de humor para ver a la amatista y al doctorcito ese con su derroche de nostalgia y fraternidad. No importaba que en realidad no tuviera ningún derecho a sentirse de esa manera, su subconsciente no era capaz de evitar que su sangre borboteara con solo imaginárselos juntos, y es que por muy hermanitos que fueran en el pasado, la manera en como ese sujeto la miraba no le parecía para nada la de alguien que tuviera sentimientos fraternales hacía otra persona. De cualquier modo sabía mejor que nadie que los lazos familiares no era necesariamente un impedimento cuando se trataba del desarrollo de sentimientos románticos, después de todo él y Tomoyo si compartían lazos sanguíneos reales y sin embargo allí estaba él siendo incapaz de controlar sus celos hacía alguien que acababa de conocer.

Detuvo su moto mientras agitaba la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en ello y sintiendo que estaba a punto de asfixiarse retiró el casco de la cabeza dispuesto a seguir el resto del camino a pie. No tenía idea de como lidiaría con la cercanía de Tomoyo al día siguiente, o de cómo conseguiría sacársela de la cabeza en tan poco tiempo pero debía idear algo pronto o terminaría enloqueciendo. Por ello necesitaba tanto tener aquel momento a solas en aquel lugar en donde siempre conseguía sentirse más tranquilo.

Hacía tanto que no recorría esa parte del camino a pie que en serio había olvidado lo hermoso de aquel paisaje. Cuando pasaba por allí durante sus últimos años de preparatoria los estudiantes abarrotaban aquellas calzadas mientras iban y venían a sus respectivos centros de estudios, de hecho, aun después de ir a la universidad recordaba que de vez en cuando recorría aquel camino solo para vigilar a su hermana y al molesto de su noviecito. En verano las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor eran totalmente verdes pero en primavera, especialmente a inicios de abril, hermosas flores de cerezo llenaban todo el paisaje, dándole la apariencia de un paraíso pintado de rosa que no hacía más que recordarle a su madre y a su hermana, las dos mujeres por las que había decidido vivir y luchar, aquellas cuya sonrisa lo valían todo para él, aquellas por las que se había atrevido a morir de ser necesario. Su madre había dejado la vida hacía más de quince años pero aún así trataba de vivir cada día como si fuera a su lado, algo que a su edad aún creía que ella hacía. Tal vez no la podía ver, pero algo dentro de él en serio la sentía.

Cerró los ojos al pensar en aquello mientras detenía sus pasos y sintió una suave brisa soplando en la dirección en la que iba caminando, y como si intentara dejarse guiar por ella comenzó a caminar a ciegas lentamente aprovechando que a aquellas horas el lugar era prácticamente desierto. Podía sentir las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles cercanos y que rosaban su piel junto a aquella brisa que más bien parecía acariciar su rostro.

"Por aquí Touya", "Date prisa pequeño".

Podía oír su dulce voz en su cabeza, como si su madre fuera delante de él indicándole el camino. No importaba cuantas veces cruzara por allí jamás dejaría de escuchar aquella agradable voz en su cabeza. Aquellos paseos y agradables charlas que había tenido con ella en aquel entonces estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria y de vez en cuando volvían a su cabeza llenándolo de nostalgia.

"Sabes... Un día encontrarás a alguien que querrás aún más que a mi y a tu hermanita juntas. Alguien que te hará sentir seguro y vulnerable a la vez. Hombre y niño al mismo tiempo. Su sonrisa será lo más valioso para ti y con tal de conservarla harás todo lo que sea necesario. Y más que todo conseguirá que todo el dolor de tu corazón desaparezca. Cuando sientas eso, asegúrate de quedarte al lado de esa persona. Si lo haces serás muy feliz."- Recordaba que le había dicho la última vez que fueron juntos a aquel lugar. Él la había mirado más que confundido sin entender por qué le decía aquello en esos momentos mientras ambos observaban a Sakura que estaba empecinada en alcanzar una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba en los arbustos cercanos.

"Madre apenas tengo nueve. No me interesan las niñas". – Había protestado mientras entornaba los ojos pensando en que no comprendía aún porque podrían alguna vez gustarles. Eran ñoñas, débiles y habladoras, así que aparte de su madre y su hermanita no sentía simpatía por ninguna otra chica.

"Lo harán algún día, pequeño. Así que quiero que lo sepas mucho antes de que ocurra. Así podrás tener los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos totalmente atentos. Y entonces… la reconocerás. Nadie tendrá que decírtelo, solo lo sabrás."

"¿Lo sabré? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Como puedo saber algo que jamás he experimentado?". – A cada segundo las palabras de su madre le parecía más ilógicas y ella solo sonreía ante su ingenuidad mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"No tiene que tener sentido. Cuando lo sientas, lo entenderás…".

Abrió los ojos al sentir como el camino empedrado era sustituido por la hierba junto al estanque y no pudo evitar quedarse helado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

El ambiente en ese paraje seguía siendo tan tenue y fresco como lo recordaba, la hierba lucía tan verde y abundante como siempre y las aguas tranquilas del estanque se veían tan cristalinas y puras como desde que tenía memoria. Todo seguía siendo exactamente igual que siempre, que hace dos días cuando estuvo en aquel mismo lugar. Excepto…

Excepto por ella.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi explotaba sus oídos, la respiración le faltaba y sus manos sudaban de manera anormal mientras su garganta se cerraba incapaz de decir algo. Se sentía tan nervioso que no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse allí estático sin hacer nada y aun así, a pesar de todos esos síntomas inusuales y la falta de control en su cuerpo, se sentía feliz, tan feliz que creía que su pecho explotarían en cualquier instante. ¿Acaso aquello era de lo que su madre hablaba? ¿Acaso aquello era lo que debía sentir?

Impulsado por una fuerza más allá de su subconsciente comenzó a caminar en su dirección mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Y entonces la vio ponerse de pie tan pronto sintió sus pasos acercándose y una tenue e involuntaria sonrisa llena de alivio dibujándose en sus delgados labios. No sabía si sonreír en cambio por el sosiego que implicaba para él el que no tuviese que pasarse todo un día sin verla, sin escuchar su voz o sentirse frustrado por que aquello solo dejaba en evidencia lo dependiente que se había hecho a su compañía. ¿En qué era lo que estaba pensando al no haberse marchado tan pronto la reconoció? ¿Cómo rayos podría asumir su promesa y echar a un lado sus sentimientos si apenas era capaz de contener aquellas ganas locas que tenía de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado?

Pensó en preguntarle que hacía allí o excusarse diciendo que tenía algo que hacer para poder marcharse, pero entonces la vio intentar moverse hacía él deteniéndose de repente mientras llevaba sus manos a su frente y comenzaba a caer inconsciente a uno de sus costados. Avanzó hacía ella extendiendo sus brazos de inmediato al verla desfallecer consiguiendo detener a tiempo su inminente desplome, no tardando en darse cuenta de la razón de su falta de energía.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Estás hirviendo Tomoyo!- Señaló angustiado mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acomodaba en su pecho mientras ella volvía en sí con cierta dificultad e intentaba sostenerse sobre sus piernas para disimular lo mal que se sentía. Su cabeza aún daba vuelta y sus piernas temblaban, pero aun así sentía tanto alivio de estar cerca de él, pensaba que ya no vendría, que ya no podría verlo. Volvió a sentirse mareada y perder el equilibrio al intentar incorporarse haciendo que él volviera a sostenerla y ahora la tomara en brazos, acomodándola en la hierba al ver que en realidad no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Su respiración era agitada y su frente se veía perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor evidencia de que la fiebre estaba cediendo, pero por los síntomas parecía aún ser bastante alta. ¿Qué hacía ella al aire libre en esas condiciones?

Abrió la boca para reclamarle su falta de juicio pero fue interrumpido por ella que al instante lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar en su cuello de manera lastimera, llenándolo de confusión. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo a Amamiya?

-Hoy, mientras estaba en la clínica su padre me contó todo, me habló acerca de la promesa que le hizo a la señorita Nakuru. Por eso decidí esperarlo aquí. Yo necesitaba hablar con usted… – Explicó ella entre sollozos mientras se mantenía con la barbilla apoyada en su cuello y afianzaba aun más su agarre alrededor de él al sentir como se tensaba por la sorpresa. ¿En que estaba pensando su padre? ¿Por qué le había hablado de ello?

-Cada vez que pienso en que usted ha estado lidiando con todo eso solo… yo… no puedo evitar pensar en lo duro que debe haber sido para usted. Ver como Yukito se enamoraba de alguien más frente a sus ojos, como poco a poco iba perdiendo su cariño y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, como terminó prefiriendo a esa persona y hasta llegó a formar una familia con ella y ahora cargar con el peso de verlo teniendo una pérdida tan enorme, verse ante la posibilidad de que se repita la misma historia que con su madre… debe ser tan difícil, debe sentirse tan impotente. Es alguien muy fuerte Touya.

Ella no dejaba de sollozar con cada oración y él no podía evitar sentir que una parte de su fuerza se esfumaba. No sabía si era por lo mucho que le dolía escucharla llorar de esa forma o por la manera en como esas antiguas heridas en su corazón volvían a punzar su pecho. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente vulnerable, atemorizado. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿Cómo pudo haberse involucrado en algo tan enorme?

-En realidad no lo soy… yo… no soy fuerte... – Tomoyo se alejó un poco de él para mirar su rostro mientras notaba como él bajaba la mirada intentando evitar que lo hiciera mientras apoyaba sus puños de la hierba y permanecía de rodillas. - Yo se lo que es perder una madre, he visto lo difícil que ha sido salir adelante para mi padre sin una compañera que lo ayude y en serio no quiero que él pase por lo mismo. Yuki fue una parte importante de mi vida, estuvimos juntos por muchísimo tiempo y salvo el hecho de enamorarse de otra persona, él jamás me hizo nada malo y aún eso no fue su culpa. Así que ¿cómo puedo simplemente ignorarlo en un momento tan difícil? ¿Cómo puedo pretender que no es mi asunto y dejarlo solo? Si Nakuru se muere no se si el será capaz de resistirlo y yo no sé si tenga las fuerzas para ayudarlo a salir adelante. Fui tan estúpido al prometerle eso a Nakuru, pensaba que era tan fuerte como para poder con ello, para afrontar esa situación, pero en realidad no puedo. Yo… no puedo hacerlo.

La amatista lo escuchó en silencio mientras decía todo aquello y una vez lo escuchó parar volvió a acercarse a él y poniéndose de rodillas y abrazó su cabeza colocándola entre su pecho y su hombro mientras la acariciaba con lentitud percibiendo su intenso estado de angustia. Él no era una persona de muchas palabras, no era alguien de estar hablando de sus sentimientos con tanta sinceridad, si le revelaba aquello era porque en serio aquello en lo estaba ahogando, por que no sabía que hacer. Por que no era capaz de ver alguna luz entre tanta oscuridad.

-Nakuru no va a morir, estoy segura de eso. Pero aún si lo hace, se que tiene el suficiente amor para cumplir su promesa si es necesario. Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien Touya. Pero, el que se sienta así no quiere decir que no sea fuerte. Usted también tiene derecho a sentir debilidad de vez en cuando, el mundo no se va a acabar porque deje de ser fuerte por una vez, nadie lo juzgará por eso. No tiene que contenerse siempre, nadie le ha pedido que lo haga. - Le Garantizó y a los pocos segundos sintió como diminutas gotas caían sobre sus piernas mientras la respiración de él comenzaba a entrecortarse. Acarició con aún más devoción su pelo y bajando un poco su mano la colocó en su espalda intentando transmitirle un poco más de seguridad. Lo sintió llevar sus manos a su espalda en cambio y aferrarse a ella mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse levemente y su llanto aunque silencioso se hacía más abundante, humedeciendo la falda de su vestido, haciéndola sentir profundamente conmovida. ¿Durante cuantos meses había estado conteniendo toda esa frustración, todo ese desconcierto? Estaba segura de que ni siquiera ella que estaba acostumbrada a fingir frente a los demás sería capaz de aguantar por tanto tiempo algo como eso. Solo pensarlo le hacía un agujero en el pecho y no podía evitar sentir el impulso de unirse a su llanto en una clara demostración de su podría debilidad y es que ella tampoco era capaz de fingir que no le dolía ver como él se estaba desmoronando por dentro. Claro que era una persona fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ella jamás podría llegar a ser.

Intentó alejarse un poco de él para intentar mirar su rostro ahora que de repente no lo escuchaba sollozar, pero sintió como él la abrazaba aún más e impedía que se separaran.

-Quédate así otro poco más. – Lo escuchó solicitar y obedeciendo de inmediato volvió a acariciar su cabeza a la vez que depositaba un beso en su coronilla haciéndolo evocar su lejana niñez, cuando sus problemas no eran tan complicados y las cosas parecían mucho más sencillas de resolver, cuando aún su madre estaba a su lado y podía permitirse ser débil junto a ella. Cuando un abrazo y un beso era lo único que necesitaba para que las nubes grises de su mente desaparecieran.

* * *

Touya levantó la mirada mientras veía a Tomoyo tumbada junto al tronco de aquel árbol con la cabeza inclinada hacía su derecha mientras dormía profundamente. Hacía un buen rato que él había dejado de llorar y una vez lo hizo e intentó alejarse ella lo había animado a recostarse sobre su regazo como una forma de que se sintiera más cómodo. Ella había seguido acariciando su pelo en el proceso percibiendo que aquello lo relajaba, pero de repente su mano había dejado de moverse y al abrir los ojos y mirarla, ella ya estaba rendida en aquella posición.

Estiró la mano y tocó su frente para asegurarse de que ya no tuviera fiebre, suspirando aliviado al sentir su piel ligeramente fría debido a estar al aire libre tanto tiempo. En todo ese proceso había olvidado por completo la condición en la que ella estaba, así que no se hubiera perdonado el que por su culpa hubiera empeorado. Había estado durante unos ocho años con Yukito y no recordaba ni una vez en que hubiera dejado caer una sola lágrima en su presencia y sin embargo había estado llorando como no lo hacía desde hace años, en brazos de Tomoyo. Era obvio que esa niña era más especial para él de lo que había pensado, tanto como para que se sintiera tan cómodo con ella que no sólo le contara cosas que no le había dicho a nadie más, sino que desahogara su frustración con tanta efusividad.

La observó unos segundos más mientras respiraba y se dio cuenta de que unos intentos de ronquidos empezaban a hacerse audibles en ella sacándole una sonrisa al pensar en lo cómico que era que aquellos ruidos salieran de una chica tan delicada y femenina. La primera vez que la vio dormir estaba seguro de que jamás la escuchó roncar así que era obvio que no lo hacía a menudo. Aunque eso no impediría que se burlara de ello.

-Tomoyo…- Murmuró varias veces mientras picaba su mejilla con el objetivo de despertarla, pero ella no se movía ni un ápice, parecía estar tan cansada que ni siquiera un terremoto conseguiría despertarla. -Si estabas tan agotada no tenías porque venir a mi encuentro, de todas formas nos íbamos a ver mañana en la oficina tonta.- Señaló mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, aunque siendo sincero con el mismo agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Aun tenía el mismo problema pero de alguna forma se sentía mucho más ligero, más libre, como si hubiera compartido parte de la carga con ella y el resto se hubieran hecho parte del paisaje cuando sus lágrimas se fundieron con césped. Sin lugar a dudas el que su padre hubiera hablado con ella y ella hubiera ido a su encuentro era lo mejor que hubiera podido pasarle.

-He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida pequeña, pero… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado en estos días. Solo hubiera cambiado el momento, desearía que hubiera sido mucho antes, tal vez antes de complicarme tanto la vida -Reconoció mientras posaba su mano en su rostro y le hacía suaves caricias con los dedos. -Sabes… tenía años que no me sentía así como me siento contigo, yo… en serio no sabía que podía sentirme así otra vez. Se que sonará extraño por que te he visto crecer pero de alguna extraña manera siento como si apenas acabara de conocerte, como si fueras alguien distinta a la Tomoyo que iba a todos lados con Sakura, y eso, creo que eso es lo que hace que me gustes tanto.

-Pero no se ni para que te lo digo si no estás escuchando. Creo que ya terminé de volverme loco.- Replicó mientras retiraba la mano de su rostro y posaba su muñeca sobre su frente intentando de alguna manera no sentirse tan extraño. No sólo se hallaba allí en su regazo contemplándola dormida sino que estaba declarándole sus sentimientos como si ella fuera a recordarlo. Definitivamente ella había conseguido destruir sus últimas neuronas.

Volvió a retirar su mano de su rostro para mirarla una vez más. Se veía tan adorable, tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Su piel nívea desprendía pequeños destellos alumbrados por la luna llena, pues llevaban tanto tiempo allí que había terminado anocheciendo, su pelo caía sobre su silueta entrelazándose al final con los retoños de hierva que crecían en el suelo, sus mejillas yacían teñidas de un rubor natural por el frío que hacía en aquel lugar a aquellas horas y sus labios… sus labios rosáceos y delgados tan extrañamente atractivos, tan tentadores ahora que ya sabía exactamente que se sentían tan maravillosos como se veían, que lo invitaban… invitaban a probar su sabor una vez más ahora que sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que no tuviera otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Apretó los puños, se incorporó y sin pensarlo demasiado hizo contacto con su boca mientras sentía la brisa fría golpeando su cara, agitando su flequillo mientras su paladar lo embriagaba con su dulzura.

Su idea era que solo fuera un roce, pero al contemplar la posibilidad de separarse no pudo contenerse y colocando sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro la besó con aún más ansiedad, más deseo perdiendo la cordura por aquellos momentos, sin pensar… sin pensar en que pasaría si ella despertaba. Sintió como ella movía los labios levemente correspondiendo su beso y se dejó llevar por aquel ritmo a pesar de que en el fondo sentía miedo de ver en sus ojos algún tipo de reclamo por su manera de actuar, que tal vez pensara que la estaba usando como una forma de liberar su frustración por que al fin y al cabo sus acciones y palabras estaban totalmente contrarias una de otras. ¿Para que la besaba si estaba tan resuelto a cumplir su promesa? ¿Si sabía que aquello no podía ser por mil y una razones?

"Por que me gusta. En serio me gusta mucho". – Se respondió a sí mismo a la vez que se alejaba con lentitud de ella esperando encontrarla mirándolo con sus grandes amatistas y aquella expresión de sorpresa de aquella primera vez.

Abrió los ojos tan pronto soltó el borde de sus labios y entonces notó que aún estaba dormida, tan dormida como al principio. ¿El que correspondiera su beso solo fue un reflejo involuntario de su cuerpo o tal vez estaba soñando con alguien más?

Aquella idea martilló su corazón trayéndole un profundo desconsuelo.

¿Y si soñaba con aquel sujeto? ¿Con aquel con que se pasó toda la noche en el hospital? ¿Y si él la había besado aquel día? ¿Y si ella se había sentido tan feliz por ello que se hallaba soñando con aquel momento? Bajó la mirada mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro comprendiendo su gran insensatez, lo mucho que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos. Habían estado cerca por años, años en los que no hizo más que demostrarle indiferencia. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que ella podía tener sentimientos hacía él, que podía enamorarse de alguien a quien hasta hace unas semanas apenas había tratado? Eso era imposible, era claramente improbable.

-Me gustas… me gustas mucho Touya. – La escuchó musitar entre sueños mientras se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios e incapaz de lidiar con aquella mezcla de emociones que sintió al escucharla decirle aquello la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras ahogaba un sollozo en su garganta. Era demasiado maravillosa, demasiado perfecta.

-Voy a resolver todo esto de alguna manera pequeña. Y entonces… quiero escuchar eso de nuevo.- Solicitó mientras colocaba su frente contra la de ella y pensaba en que si la dejaba ir así por así, se arrepentiría, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Tenía que buscar una solución a todo aquello, debía al menos intentarlo.

* * *

**_Y ahí está._**

**_¿Cuántos esperaban que a la hora de la verdad Sakura iba a retractarte? Pues yo me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo esa escena. Creo que me acordó un poco a mi hace unos años que era mucha espuma y poco chocolate. XD._**

**_Nuestro suegrito favorito puso las cosas en mejor camino al hablar con Tomoyo, aunque, por si se lo están preguntando no le dijo acerca de lo Touya en realidad sentía por ella. Esa es una parte que le corresponde a su hijo decir y respeta profundamente eso._**

**_Nakuru y Yukito están en una situación delicada, pero ¿por que rayos Yukito y Touya tuvieron los mismos síntomas al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué relación tiene esto con su falla en la memoria? No es porque soy la escritora pero aquí me huele a gato encerrado. XD._**

**_Kurogane es otro que ya está despertando y lo de la clínica no parece ir a ser un evento aislado. ¿Acaso traerá problemas a Touya sobretodo ahora que piensa hacer algo para poder estar con Tomoyo?_**

**_Los próximos capítulos prometen ser intensos, de hecho viene una escena especialmente intensa que escribí desde que publique la historia esperando el momento adecuado para publicarla. Así que ahora es que esto se pone bueno._**

**_En fin, dejaré de spoilearlos más y los dejaré con ansias del próximo capítulo. Les mando un enorme beso y abrazo._**

**_Att: Brie97_**


	22. Inglaterra

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capitulo 22: Inglaterra_**

Caminó dentro de la cabina del avión dejándose caer en el asiento que le correspondía mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro lleno de resignación. Para su desgracia pronto comenzaría aquel suplicio aéreo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar relajarse antes del despegue.

Miró por la ventanilla a su lado y contempló la pista de aterrizaje y los únicos edificios que se podían ver desde allí, que parecían simples casas de muñecas a esa distancia y sintió cierta incomodidad. La única vez que se había subido a un avión a parte de aquella ocasión fue cuando viajó junto a Sakura, Yukito y Tomoyo a Hong Kong por un premio que se habían ganado su hermana y esta última, así que aunque sonara algo extraño de boca de un hombre de su edad, era la primera vez que iba a un lugar tan distante solo.

Habían pasado unos nueve años desde entonces pero aún recordaba muy bien todo lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión sobre todo el hecho de que si bien los cuatro estuvieron juntos casi todo el tiempo, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en las que le dirigió la palabra a Tomoyo. Ella tampoco le decía más de lo estrictamente necesario en ninguna circunstancia, pero no por que tuviera algún problema con ello sino por que al parecer percibía su antipatía y procuraba no causarle incomodidad. La amatista siempre era amable con él y a pesar de su acidez no dejaba de sonreírle cuando sus miradas se encontraban, pero él había sido terriblemente infantil y le había adjudicado un rencor que ni siquiera era su responsabilidad, por un apellido que ella jamás eligió tener. ¿Cómo pudo tener una actitud tan estúpida con ella? ¿Cómo pudo mantener ese muro entre ellos durante tantos años?

-¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?- Escuchó preguntar de repente y retirando la mano que había posado en su rostro mientras se lamentaba, giró el cuello bruscamente para observar a la dueña de aquella voz que sin esperar respuesta de su parte, tomó asiento a su lado y se colocó el cinturón y una pequeña maleta sobre su regazo, regazo en el que había pasado dos agradables horas hacía apenas dos días, los mismos dos días en los que había tenido que hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para no besarle cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras que Tomoyo había musitado junto al árbol.

Y es que aunque ella no recordara nada de lo que había ocurrido después de quedarse dormida aquella tarde, aunque la manera en como correspondió su beso fuera algo inconsciente, todo eso estaba grabado a fuego en su propia memoria y hacía un verdadero suplicio no poder decirle lo mucho que le afectaba el simple hecho de tener que dejar de verla hasta el lunes. No tenía idea de como lidiaría con aquellos dos días en Inglaterra lejos de su presencia.

Pero espera. Si ella estaba ahí a su lado, ¿significaba que en realidad…?

-¿¡Vas a viajar conmigo!?- Exclamó de repente haciendo que ella volviera a llevar su mirada a su rostro y riera divertida ante su reacción tan tardía. Podría preguntar como demonios sabía que iría a Inglaterra aquel fin de semana si no le había hablado de ello ni siquiera a su hermana o como supo el vuelo, la hora y el número de asiento que ocuparía, pero era obvio que el que su padre se hubiera ofrecido amablemente a hacer todo el papeleo y no le permitiera ver más que su boleto de avión no había sido simple casualidad.

Le fastidiaba un poco sentir a su progenitor con las narices metidas en su vida personal y obvio que le reclamaría por ello, pero sería hipócrita decir que estaba molesto por la idea de que se hubiera asegurado de que la tuviera a su lado en aquella engorrosa misión. A decir verdad el simple hecho de tenerla allí a unos centímetros suyos le recordaba que lo que iba a hacer valía la pena. Que en serio podía encontrar la manera de cumplir su promesa sin que ello la alejara de ella. Y eso era algo que sea por experiencia o intuición su padre sabía muy bien.

"A todos los pasajeros, le avisamos que el vuelo con destino a Londres/Inglaterra despegará en solo unos segundos. Favor abrochar sus cinturones correctamente y permanecer sentados."

-¿Le teme a volar?- La escuchó preguntar de repente mientras lo miraba llena de curiosidad y escepticismo al ver lo pálido que se puso con solo escuchar el anuncio, provocando que se sintiera terriblemente avergonzado de que quedara al descubierto su secreta aversión a los aviones.

-No le temo. Es solo que no me agrada la idea de estar encerrado aquí por horas.- Replicó frunciendo el ceño mientras procuraba mirar por la ventanilla intentando no pensar más en ello. Miles de personas viajaban todos los días en aviones, no podía tener tan mala suerte de que justo aquel día ocurriera algo. Todo estaría bien durante aquellas catorce horas. Solo debía tranquilizarse y disfrutar de las aburridas e invariables nubes y de las inquietantes turbulencias aéreas.

Volvió su mirada hacía ella al sentir una calidez inusual en el dorso de su mano y entonces pudo notar como le sonreía con cariño mientras acariciaba sus dedos y murmuraba que todo estaría bien. El dulce tono de su voz, la apacibilidad de sus ojos y la calidez y suavidad de su tacto hicieron desaparecer al instante sus temores e inseguridades. De hecho, tenerla allí tan cerca, mirándolo de esa forma, solo le hacía pensar en lo mucho que le alegraba que decidiera acompañarlo y lo insoportable que era contener ese enorme deseo de envolverla con sus brazos, expresarle lo maravillosa que era a sus ojos y si se lo permitía, besarla hasta que la falta de aliento de alguno de los dos los obligara a separarse, cosa que evidentemente ella podía percibir por la forma en que la vio sonrojarse al notar como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella y sus ojos desviaban su trayectoria a su boca, haciéndola tragar en seco mientras entreabría sus labios, provocando así que lo atractivo se convirtiera en terriblemente irresistible. Comenzó a acercarse a su boca aprovechando la oportuna cercanía notando como ella en respuesta cerraba los párpados dándole su evidente permiso mientras podía sentir como sus manos sudaban y su respiración se agitaba ante la tentativa. Tal vez aun si el aire llegaba a faltarles solo la dejaría alejarse lo suficiente para que recuperara el aliento y entonces, repetiría el proceso una y otra vez hasta que alguno de los dos se sintiera satisfecho o alguien en el avión se quejara de su falta de pudor. Por que en realidad, de veras necesitaba embriagarse con el dulce sabor de su boca.

Sus labios casi estuvieron a punto de unirse, cuando el intenso sonido de las turbinas encendidas y el movimiento del avión en la inmensa pista los hicieron tambalearse rompiendo el idílico instante y haciendo que Touya se golpeara con el asiento de enfrente. Demonios. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba algo en momentos como esos?

-¿Está bien Touya? ¿Se hizo daño?- La escuchó preguntarle al ver como frotaba su mano contra su frente intentando disipar el dolor y algo incómodo aún por la anterior interrupción solo se limitó a murmurar un "Si, estoy bien" mientras entrecruzaba los brazos y volvía a mirar por la pequeña ventanilla. Ya el avión se había elevado y lo único que podían ver sus ojos eran nubes blancas y una expansión tan azul como el mar profundo y extenso que había bajo ellos y que sería su destino si algo salía mal. Rayos. Ya recordaba porque jamás se había decidido a visitar a Yukito antes. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba repetir a su mente que aquella estructura de metal no se desplomaría y sintió como los dedos de ella se posaban brevemente en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y haciendo que el delgado cordón de un auricular colgara de su oído y se uniera al derecho de ella mientras sacaba una pc de la maleta que tenía sobre su regazo, usando solo una de sus manos, ya que después de todo, inconscientemente él aún no la había soltado.

-No tiene que retirarla si eso lo hace sentir más tranquilo.- La escuchó decir mientras él intentaba mover sus dedos para soltarla y al mirar el sonrojo que aun cubría su rostro entendió que para ella era igual de agradable seguir sintiendo aquel contacto, y que en lo posible deseaba seguirlo experimentando. Por que, aunque ninguno lo dijera de manera audible, todo estuviera en contra y el futuro pareciera ser incierto, ambos necesitaban sentirse mutuamente lo más que se lo permitieran sus circunstancias.

* * *

-¿Puedes creer que el insípido del doctor acaba de decirme que no me dará de alta hasta el lunes? ¡¿Acaso mi dinero no vale en este lugar?! - Replicó el anciano al teléfono mientras el hombres de ojos carmesíes abrochaba los botones de sus muñecas a la vez que el teléfono descansaba en su hombro y escuchaba las quejas de Masaki ante la posibilidad de permanecer durante tres días más en aquella habitación. Sabía lo mucho que le fastidiaba tener que estar postrado en aquella cama de hospital por días pero en realidad no había nada que hacer, aquel era el procedimiento lógico ante su situación y por mucho que le molestara y pataleara por ello debía seguir las instrucciones de su doctor.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Kurogane! Si hubieras querido quedarte en Tomoeda, estoy seguro de que me hubieran dejado guardar el resto de reposo en la casa.

-Masaki… ya te lo dije. Tengo trabajo. -Señaló con algo de indiferencia mientras entornaba los ojos y caminaba a la cocina al escuchar el sonido de la cafetera. A veces, en serio se preguntaba quien de los dos era el más joven, pues cuando Masaki se lo proponía podía llegar a ser como un molesto y caprichoso niño de cinco años.

-¿Tienes trabajo o no quieres enfrentar a Tomoyo después de haber intentado besarla?

Kurogane no pudo evitar detenerse en seco al escucharlo preguntar aquello.

-¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

-Deberías asegurarte de que el paciente esté verdaderamente dormido antes de hacer alguna locura muchacho.

El silencio que se extendió entre ellos era realmente atronador. No sólo era el hecho de no fijarse en que Masaki no estuviera dormido realmente, todo lo que había hecho dejaba en evidencia lo mucho que había perdido el control de si mismo en aquel instante. ¿Cómo rayos ella podía tener tanto poder en él? ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos siguieran siendo tan intensos a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido?

-Eso fue un error anciano, es todo. Simplemente olvídalo ¿quieres?- Replicó mientras frotaba su frente y trataba de despedir aquel recuerdo que había estado atormentándolo desde entonces. Sabía bien lo que había hecho y claro que reconocía su responsabilidad por ello, pero lo último que necesitaba era pensar en lo ocurrido. Lo mejor era enterrar ese recuerdo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Eres muchas cosas Kurogane, pero nunca un cobarde, tú no eres del tipo de personas que huyen de las situaciones y estoy seguro de que jamás te hubieras ido sin aclarar las cosas con ella si no tuvieras una buena razón. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad está pasando? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente de Tomoeda?

Kurogane apretó el teléfono con excesiva fuerza mientras un sentimiento indescriptible de desolación e ira llenaba su corazón. Era cierto. Jamás hubiera dejado a Masaki solo por algo como aquello, de hecho, después de pensarlo bastante había ido al encuentro de Tomoyo aquel día para aclarar lo ocurrido con ella antes de marcharse pero… entonces los vio.

En un rincón junto al estanque de la zona apoyados en un árbol la vio besarse con aquel sujeto, con la persona que el día anterior Masaki le había presentado como su bisnieto. Obviamente se marchó de allí antes de que se percataran de su presencia pero aquellas imágenes no salían de su cabeza y lo llevaron a decidir que tenía que irse antes de que su indignación lo dominara. ¿Cómo eran capaces de hacer eso? ¿De traicionar a su propia familia aún en la condición tan delicada en que estaba Masaki? ¿Acaso no les importaba lo que pudiera sentir al enterarse?

-¿Kurogane? ¿Aún estás ahí?- Escuchó preguntar del otro lado de la línea, y al sentir la preocupación en la voz de Masaki entendió que si bien sentía que la ira quemaba su cuerpo, debía calmarse. Era incapaz de revelarle algo así en sus condiciones. Jamás se perdonaría si el anciano sufría otro infarto por una noticia como esa.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Se me hará tarde para el trabajo, hablamos luego. - Mintió mientras se tragaba sus palabras y se daba la vuelta a la vez que colgaba el teléfono y cerrando la hornilla de la estufa dejaba la cafetera en el mismo lugar sin siquiera tocarla. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar y tomar aire fresco o de otro modo seguro que aquello lo asfixiaría.

* * *

Transitaron entre los caminos empedrados que separaban las secciones del hotel una de otras mientras observaban a las personas que se agolpaban en los diferentes comedores o se hallaban sentados observando el paisaje en las bancas de los alrededores. Habían llegado al hotel hacía unas dos horas y hace unos minutos que ambos habían terminado de cenar, pero siendo apenas las ocho de la noche, Tomoyo había insistido en que merodear un poco los alrededores era lo mejor hasta que tuvieran sueño, después de todo, no todos los días se estaba en un lujoso lugar vacacional extranjero como aquel y aunque no estaban de vacaciones en realidad sería un verdadero desperdicio al menos no examinar la zona.

Pronto los caminos adoquinados fueron sustituidos por arena y se hallaron frente a una costa tan hermosa como solitaria, llena de pasos que habían dejado las personas que durante el día habían llenado sus aguas. Casi podían sentir como la sal golpeaba sus caras y su respiración se llenaba de un aire más puro y fresco, contrastando poderosamente con el clima caluroso que en aquella época del año arropaba su lugar de origen.

-Adoro el mar. Es tan hermoso.- Comentó la amatista mientras observaba como las olas iban y venían en la orilla de aquel lugar borrando a su paso las huellas que segundos antes habían marcado su trayectoria. Touya llevó su mirada a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos llenos de ilusión mientras se hallaba embobada con aquel espectáculo, a la vez que, como con cada cosa que le había parecido interesante aquel día, sacaba su teléfono para tomar una foto. Tal vez ya no iba a todos lados con una cámara de vídeo, pero sin lugar a dudas jamás había abandonado su gusto por la fotografía. De hecho la manera en como brillaban sus ojos mientras estaba tras el lente era algo que sólo era igualado al fulgor de cuando hacía algún trazo para un vestido. Sin duda aquello era algo que amaba y que de verás disfrutaba hacer.

-Si quieres puedo tomarte una.- Ofreció convencido de que tal vez era algo que ella desearía, quedándose algo desconcertado al escucharla murmurar un "Gracias, pero por ahora no" mientras se acercaba más a la orilla de la playa y evitaba mirar en su dirección. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás la había visto tomarse fotos, de hecho hasta donde recordaba cuando ella y Sakura se graduaron fue un verdadero problema convencerla de tomarse alguna como recuerdo, es más, en los distintos álbumes de su hermana ella aparecía de manera casi nula a pesar de que eran prácticamente inseparables. Acaso sería que…

No pudo evitar lanzar un bufido mientras entrecruzaba los brazos y aquella expresión maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro con solo pensarlo.

-Eso sí que es una verdadera ironía señorita Daudoji. Tienes el extraño hobbie de tener videos y fotos de todo a tu alrededor pero no te gusta que te fotografíen. ¿Temes romper la cámara o algo así?

Pudo notar como ella se tensó al escuchar su afirmación, intentando de inmediato recuperar la calma para no dejarse en evidencia. Ahora todos los cabos estaban unidos y estaba seguro de que aquello no era una equivocación. La fotógrafa tenía una severa aversión a las fotografías que había procurado mantener en secreto.

-Simplemente no soy de las que salen bien en fotos, así que prefiero no tomármelas.- Explicó ella sin mirarlo esta vez poniéndose de cuclillas para recoger algunas conchas marinas, mientras una inesperada ola subió de repente mojando sus sandalias y dedos haciéndola sonreír entre sorprendida y maravillada al sentir un escalofrío recorrerla entera. Era tan fresca y suave que le hacía cosquillas y casi la hacía olvidar su bochorno por verse descubierta por Touya en aquel discordante asunto.

A decir verdad se había acostumbrado tanto a estar tras el lente de una cámara que le incomodaba tomarse fotos, en parte porque jamás se había considerado tan bonita o interesante como para inmortalizarse de aquella manera que consideraba tan sublime. En vez de eso prefería ser la chica tras la cámara, la que captaba el mejor momento de las personas a su alrededor y que eternizar su felicidad. Con tener dos o tres fotos que le recordaran como había cambiado con el paso de los años le era más que suficiente.

-No se de que te quejas. A mi me parece que has quedado muy bien. – Lo escuchó comentar mientras pensaba aquello y al llevar su mirada hacía él pudo observar como la apuntaba con su teléfono mientras sonreía con aquella malicia que lo caracterizaba. No tardó en entender lo que ocurría. ¡Había estado fotografiándola todo ese tiempo!

-Bórrala por favor. Debo estar horrible.- Suplicó mientras poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad, corría hacía él para intentar quitarle el aparato mientras él lo elevaba para que ya no estuviera a su alcance.

-Vamos, no es tan malo Tomoyo. Todos hemos quedado bizcos alguna vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que bizca? ¡Es imposible que quedara así! Tienes que borrarla.

-No lo creo, la conservaré para extorsionarte algún día.- La satisfacción que sentía mientras decía todo aquello y la veía ponerse roja de la mezcla de vergüenza e impotencia realmente era indescriptible. Sabía que estaba mal que le gustara tanto picarla pero evitarlo era casi imposible. Verla apretando los puños de esa manera e inflando los cachetes inconscientemente era realmente adorable y su gusto por lo adorable era malicioso e incontenible.

-Bien. Creo que no puedo convencerlo. -La escuchó soltar en un suspiro lleno de resignación mientras bajaba la mirada y relajaba sus manos. Parecía realmente atormentada y triste, tanto que le hacía sentir algo de remordimiento. Lo normal era que después de que hiciera algo así recibiera un par de pisotones y entonces se viera obligado a borrar la foto, pero Tomoyo no era como Sakura, ella no tendría una reacción tan violenta y por ello tal vez si se le había pasado la mano con aquello después de todo. ¿Qué haría si se enojaba de verdad, si ya no quería hablarle? Tampoco era como si quisiera que en serio se enemistara con él por algo como eso.

-Oye, no te pongas así, en realidad estaba bromeando, tu no…

Intentó explicar, cuando la vio levantar la mirada y de un salto intentar alcanzar el teléfono provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio por la sorpresa y cayera sobre la arena mientras ella también caía junto a él, mientras él cerraba los ojos esperando el sonoro impacto.

-Lo… lo siento Touya. No quería derribarlo. En serio lo lamento. Déjeme… - Comenzó a balbucear avergonzada mientras se levantaba un poco de sobre él intentando quitarle su peso de encima, a lo que él la rodeó con sus brazos y la obligó a volver al lugar donde había estado acostada justo en su pecho. Podía sentir como su rostro ardía al sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca, al experimentar una proximidad que solo habían tenido fugazmente una vez, el día en que se reencontraron. Aquel día salvo la pena de haberlo derribado no había sentido nada en lo absoluto, pero ahora realmente su cuerpo se estaba agitando con solo sentir su pecho y abdomen bajo ella y recordar cuando se encontraron fuera de la ducha y pudo observar aquellos firmes y bien trabajados músculos que escondía tras una pieza de ropa cada día y que ahora se aplastaban contra su torso. No quería tener pensamientos impuros pero con semejante adonis próximo a ella y sus sentimientos a flor de piel no podía evitar pensar en que pasaría si él decidía girarse e invertir posiciones. Que haría si, al final él terminaba siendo quien estuviera sobre ella mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía de aquella manera que paralizaba sus sentidos. Si se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y después de sonreír una vez más la embriagaba con el dulce sabor de su paladar, seguro… que caería rendida a sus pies.

"Cálmate Tomoyo, deja de pensar en ello." Se exigió así misma mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba poner sus pensamientos a raya. Tantas conversaciones con la desquiciada de su amiga acerca de esas cosas le habían estado haciendo demasiado efecto y habían influenciado su manera de pensar, estimulando su curiosidad. Era cierto que Touya le gustaba mucho, más de lo que quisiera admitir, y había tenido una que otra fantasía que no era del todo casta, peor solo eso, nada pasaría entre ellos dos.

Se lo había jurado a Fujitaka y ni la cercanía, ni su calor, ni lo mucho que la derretía sentir cómo la rodeaba con sus brazos, ni el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo por no sucumbir ante su seductor aliento que golpeaba su frente sin compasión cambiaría eso. Ella era una chica con mucho autocontrol y ni siquiera Touya conseguiría derrumbar sus grandes defensas.

-Tomoyo… gracias por haber venido. – Lo escuchó murmurar de repente y levantando un poco su mirada pudo ver como sonreía con el rostro extrañamente sosegado mientras miraba al cielo. Se veía tan contento, tan en paz, que su corazón no podía evitar agitarse de una manera desmedida. Era como si ya no sintiera miedo a lo que pasaría en el futuro próximo, cómo si su preocupación, su angustia e inseguridad se hubieran ido para nunca volver y en él solo quedara serenidad y optimismo, la creencia fiel de que pasara lo que pasara conseguiría resolverlo.

Estaba feliz porque él se sintiera de esa manera pero… la verdad es que sus sentimientos al respecto eran totalmente distintos.

Lo sintió llevar su mirada hacía ella al sentirla volver a esconder su rostro en su pecho a la vez que levantaba su torso para quedar sentado sobre la arena con e intentaba invitarla a mirarla al rostro para entender que ocurría. Por qué, de repente había comenzado a sentir cierta humedad sobre su camiseta, quedándose desconcertado al ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

-No. No es nada. No me prestes atención. – Aseguró mientras intentaba limpiar sus ojos y después de sonreír para restarle importancia procuraba incorporarse al notar que en serio se veía preocupado por ella. Si había hecho aquel viaje era porque quería ser un apoyo para él, porque quería confirmarle que no estaba solo en ello, que podía contar con ella si necesitaba algún tipo de desahogo. No estaba allí para que él la viera llorar, para lamentarse de su suerte, para que se sintiera culpable de que no pudiera controlar su tristeza, de que su terquedad no la dejara asimilar la realidad de todo ello. Sintió como él la detenía antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie aferrándola en un abrazo, haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera prácticamente nula.

-No importa si es nada. Quiero oírlo, pequeña. – Lo escuchó murmurar a su oído y escuchar su voz llamándola de aquella manera fue suficiente para que sus fuerzas se esfumaran y comenzara a llorar sin control mientras aferraba sus manos a su camiseta y la intensidad de sus gimoteos aumentaba, como si estuviera luchando consigo misma para decidir si debía o no hablarle de aquello que la atormentaba hasta las lágrimas, aquello que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que se enteró de su verdadera situación, desde que adquirió consciencia de que el destino de Touya, en realidad no era tan libre como parecía. De que aquel podría ser el momento en que sus destinos se separaran de manera definitiva.

-Yo no quiero que vuelva a alejarse de mi. – Reconoció entre pequeños sollozos, sintiendo que aquello no era suficiente para definir la desolación que sentía en ese instante. Sabía que para Touya cumplir aquella promesa era muy importante y que lo menos que necesitaba era escucharla decirle que aquello le entristecía, pero no era capaz de fingir que la posibilidad de que todo se quedará solo como el dulce recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser, de algo que pudo haber sido perfecto pero que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollarse le dolía inconmensurablemente. No mentía al decir que jamás había sentido algo como aquello por nadie más, que sus sentimientos por él la hacían dudar de la autenticidad de todo lo que había experimentado anteriormente. Pero ¿de que valía que aquello hubiera crecido tanto en su corazón si al fin y al cabo debía olvidarse de ello, si debía fingir que aquello jamás había ocurrido, si Touya tendría una nueva vida muy lejos de ella?

-Eso no va a pasar Tomoyo. Porque eres una persona muy especial para mi.- Lo escuchó garantizarle y sintió como la impotencia y el temor que sentía eran sustituida por una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad que calmó su llanto. Sabía que aquellas palabras no eran tan claras como un me gustas o tan grandes como un te amo, pero estando tan relacionada como lo estaba los Kinomoto era obvio que sabia bien lo que aquello buscaba transmitir. No pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se elevara en una sonrisa llena de alivio e incapaz de hablar para dar una respuesta se limitó a volver a esconder su cara en su pecho para intentar ocultar la sonrisa boba que se había dibujado en su boca mientras intentaba normalizar el latido de su corazón que palpitaba con tanta fuerza como lo hacía el de él.

-También me alegra haber venido. –Reconoció en voz baja mientras se dejaba embriagar por aquella paz que le brindaba su cercanía y cerraba los ojos lentamente presa de la fatiga mental. Aquellos habían sido unos días muy agitados pero lo que acababa de escuchar la llenaba de esperanza. Tal vez aquello implicaría el inicio de algo en verdad maravilloso.

* * *

Apoyó sus brazos en el barandal de aquel balcón mientras miraba la luna clara y llena que alumbraba el firmamento, y dejaba que su mente se llenara de recuerdos.

Hasta hace unos meses aquel satélite solo era para él un cuerpo celeste de extraordinaria belleza que podía contemplar cuando regresaba a su casa después del trabajo y que poseía una versatilidad estética fascinante.

Pero ahora, en aquel momento crucial de su existencia, era mucho más que eso. Era el contacto más cercano que tenía a su propia existencia, a la esencia de su propio ser, de su yo mágico, y desde hacía cinco noches cuando despertó a plena madrugada y recordó los sucesos que había vivido su contraparte y de las que lo había eximido sin razón aparente era la única con la que podía compartir su pena y hesitación.

Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, había abrigado la duda de porque Yue había aislado su existencia, porque no le permitía poseer sus recuerdos al completo, que tanto había escondido dentro del guardián que él no quería que su parte humana supiera, pero ahora lo entendía, entendía por que tanto pesar, por que tanta angustia en su corazón.

¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo pudo mantener aquel secreto durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Touya?

-La luna está muy hermosa está noche. ¿No es cierto?- Escuchó murmurar a su lado y al girar la cabeza pudo ver a Kaho apoyada en el barandal, cubierta con una larga bata azul cielo mientras su largo cabello caía sobre su cuerpo de manera desordenada, evidencia de que aunque lo había intentado no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta esa hora de la madrugada.

Sus profundos ojos rojizos lo miraban con una mezcla de compasión y melancolía como si pudieran leer su alma, como si, en toda aquella casa, ella fuera la única capaz de percibir que el imperturbable Yukito tenía algo atormentándolo y no era precisamente su inminente paternidad.

-Ya lo recordaste, ¿no es así? Ya recordaste la razón por la que Touya estuvo enamorado de ti todo este tiempo.- Murmuró y el joven de mirada avellana no pudo evitar mirarla con una expresión que iba entre la confusión y la duda. ¿En realidad ella sabía que…?

-Si lo sabía ¡¿Porque jamás dijo nada?! ¿Por qué jamás se lo advirtió? ¿Por qué lo dejó estar conmigo hasta ese momento? -Replicó con una mezcla de indignación e impotencia, sentimientos que, aunque así parecieran no estaban dirigidos hacía ella sino hacía él mismo, más concretamente hacía la parte de él que si conocía esos detalles. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yue no puso fin a aquello cuando aún se podía? ¿Cuándo las cosas no habían tomado un rumbo tan turbio? Ahora, simplemente no tenía cara para decirle a Touya la verdad, para decirle que durante casi diez años vivió en una mentira. Una mentira que Yue conocía y que jamás decidió decirle.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el barandal y cubriéndola con sus manos intentó recuperar la calma. Ya no valía de nada agitarse por lo que no había pasado, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Sabes Yukito… tu y yo no somos tan diferentes. Ambos no supimos corresponder al amor que él nos mostró y terminamos causándole mucho dolor. Así que… de alguna manera entiendo lo que sientes. -Escuchó murmurar a Kaho mientras elevaba su vista al cielo y sus ojos casi siempre claros y misteriosos se volvían sombríos y melancólicos, llenos de tanto pesar como mostraban los del mismo joven que ahora levantó la cabeza para mirarla. A decir verdad, en los más de seis meses que había convivido con ella bajo el mismo techo jamás habían conversado más de lo necesario, pero si algo la caracterizaba era su carácter apacible y amable que parecía inmutable y que había cambiado de repente cuando hace dos días había anunciado a los demás de la casa que Touya vendría de visita aquel fin de semana. Era obvio que estar en su presencia aún era doloroso para ella, que la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con el moreno aún le afectaba mucho, algo que parecía realmente ilógico tomando en cuenta que no sólo no se habían visto en mucho tiempo sino que ella tenía una vida totalmente ajena a él, con un hijo y un esposo a quienes estaba de más decir que amaba con todo su corazón, entonces ¿por qué le afectaba tanto la idea de reencontrarse nueva vez con Touya?

-Kaho, ¿usted aún lo amaba cuando lo dejó?- Preguntó sin quitar la vista de ella sintiendo que era la única respuesta a sus dudas y, después de unos segundos en silencio, la vio asentir como respuesta dejándolo aún más desconcertado. - ¿Porque terminó con él si sus sentimientos por él no habían mermado?

-Porque sabía que era la única forma en que él podría encontrar su propio destino, que podría hallar la felicidad. Estar conmigo por injusto que pareciera solo sería retrasar lo inevitable.- Murmuró volviendo su mirada al cielo mientras pensaba en lo difícil que había sido asimilarlo en el proceso. ¿Cuantas veces se halló mirando al firmamento como en esos instantes intentando encontrar una señal que le dijera que aquello no era necesario, que valía la pena seguir luchando por ello? Hoy por hoy estaba más que convencida de que hizo lo correcto, que aquello debía ocurrir. Pero… el resultado no la había dejado satisfecha. Nunca se imaginó que aquello que parecía tan inevitable en ese entonces cambiaría de manera tan abrupta y repentina, que aquella persona que estaba parada a su lado con el mismo miedo que sintió aquella noche dibujado en el rostro, llegaría sin avisar y lo cambiaría todo. Por eso no le sorprendía que estuviera tan desorientado, que estuviera viviendo semejante infierno desde que lo descubrió. Debía estar muriendo de miedo ante la posibilidad de ganarse el rencor de alguien que implicó todo lo bueno en su vida y a quien, indirectamente había traicionado dos veces.

-Debes decírselo. Mientras más tiempo esperes, el resultado será peor, ¿no crees?- Señaló mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de él y lo escuchaba soltar un enorme suspiro mientras asentía y apretaba sus puños hasta hacer blancos sus nudillos para detener el temblor que de repente llenaba su cuerpo. Era obvio que estaba aterrado, pero su lealtad era muchísimo mayor que su miedo y si había alguien a quien le debía toda la franqueza del mundo era a él, aún si eso implicaba perder su amistad para siempre.

"Ojalá y tengas mejor suerte que yo". Murmuró Kaho para sus adentros mientras volvía su mirada al cielo una vez más y veía el enorme lucero que se alzaba majestuosamente sobre el firmamento y que tenía un fulgor similar a aquella noche, a la noche en que se dio cuenta de que el perdón de Touya era un bien que jamás alcanzaría.

* * *

-¿Me concederías está pieza como regalo de bodas?

No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro del moreno ante su proposición. Tal y como esperaba esté le dejó la mano con la que lo invitaba extendida mientras parecía preguntarle con la mirada si aquello acaso era una broma. Sonrió algo divertida. No sólo no era una broma si no que no que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Vamos Touya no puedes rechazar una invitación de la novia. Te prestaré a mi esposa un rato.- Escuchó comentar a Eriol un poco más atrás de ella igual de sonriente, y intentando colaborar con su ahora esposa en lo que planeaba extendió la mano a Sakura para que bailara con él y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado a Shaoran que gruñía de pura costumbre, a pesar de que sabía que él no tenía ningún tipo de interés en su novia y los demás ocupantes de la mesa los miraban algo divertidos desviando su atención del moreno que aún miraba a la pelirroja con una expresión que iba de la incredulidad a la indignación. Lo vio dirigir su mirada a Yukito, como si le suplicara que lo salvara de aquello, pero, como era de esperarse de el gentil y calmado sujeto, este solo se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa mientras le recordaba que efectivamente rechazar a la novia en su propia boda sería poco amable.

Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación y entonces lo vio ponerse de pie de mala gana y tomar su mano para prácticamente arrastrarla a la pista, juntando su mano derecha a la de ella mientras la posaba la otra en su cintura casi sin tocarla.

-Vamos Touya, no seas tímido. No tienes que estar tan lejos de mi. Esa no es la manera en que me tomabas cuando bailábamos. - Señaló mientras veía a Touya tratar de mantener la mayor distancia posible con ella, como si su simple cercanía lo quemara.

-Eso era porque en ese entonces éramos pareja. Ahora estás casada con un hombre con cara de pervertido. Así que no debería ni siquiera bailar contigo, es más ni siquiera debiste invitarme a esta boda.- Gruñó él como de costumbre dejando claro que no estaba allí por gusto, si había aceptado aquella invitación era solo porque su no asistencia podía malinterpretarse.

-El que esté casada no quiere decir que no podamos compartir un baile, de hecho ambos sabemos que te encanta bailar y que eres muy bueno en eso.

-Estás hablando del antiguo Touya. Ese mocoso murió hace más de 8 años.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo apostaría a que está por ahí escondido esperando que llegue el amor de su vida a sacarlo.- Aseguró sin borrar su sonrisa, notando como él se detenía bruscamente mientras la miraba indignado por sus palabras.

-El amor de mi vida estaba sentado en esa mesa junto a mí por si no lo habías notado.- Comentó irritado, sintiéndose ofendido de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. Era obvio que escucharla hablar del amor le causaba un gran malestar, que casi sentía como si se burlara de él, de el tiempo en que él la consideró a ella el amor de su vida. Cosa que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

-Lo siento Touya, no te enojes por favor. No estoy aquí para que discutamos. Sólo… quiero tener una conversación contigo. - Aclaró con rapidez a la vez que daba varios pasos hacía él y volvía a extenderle su mano a modo de tregua mientras él daba un paso hacía atrás con el ceño fruncido. Lo último que quería era que las puertas del diálogo se cerrarán entre ellos tan pronto, cuando ni siquiera había conseguido introducir el tema verdaderamente importante, aquel que la había motivado a acercarse a él y tener una conversación tan engorrosa en un día tan especial como el día de su casamiento. Cada segundo que tardara en decírselo empeoraría las cosas.

El moreno miró a su alrededor y sintió las miradas de todos sobre él ante aquel desplante que le hacia a la novia y sintiéndose avergonzado, aceptó la mano que le extendía la pelirroja y se dejó guiar por ella a un pequeño balcón situado lejos de la algarabía de la celebración, zafándose de su agarre tan pronto estuvieron a solas en aquel lugar caminando hacía el barandal de aquel balcón. La fría brisa nocturna golpeaba su rostro mientras descansaba sus manos allí y dirigía su mirada al horizonte contemplando el hermoso espectáculo que se desataba frente a sus ojos, la pugna entre la magnificencia del cielo repleto de estrellas, coronado con una hermosa luna llena y las luces de el enorme Tokio que se alzaban soberbias intentando igualar su fulgor. Era un espectáculo tan fascinante que uno pudiera quedarse toda la noche solo contemplándolo, pero la amargura e incomodidad de su corazón le impedían disfrutar de aquella hermosa escena seminatural.

-¿De que es lo que quieres hablar Kaho?- Indagó con acidez mientras se volvía hacía la pelirroja y sus ojos cafés se volvían fríos e indiferentes, haciendo un contraste amedrentador con las luces a su alrededor.

Kaho apretó sus labios intentando no sollozar de dolor. Era desconcertante que aquellos ojos que habían brillado con tanto amor hacia ella en el pasado ahora la miraran con tanta aversión. Había más oscuridad en sus cuencas que en la noche misma, pero no podía dejarse amedrentar por ello.

-¿Recuerdas la última profecía que te di?- Indagó intentando volver a su fachada calmada y gentil, notando al instante como el rostro de él se deformaba en una expresión llena de ironía.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue la "excusa" que usaste para dejarme.- Comentó él con sorna haciendo énfasis en la palabra que describía lo que él estaba convencido había sido aquellas palabras de despedida.

¿Cómo era posible que pensara aquello de ella? ¿Qué creyera que se había inventado aquello para salir airosa de su relación? Había pensado tantas veces en cual era la mejor forma de hacerlo, había puesto todo su empeño en no ceder a las lágrimas mientras intentaba explicarle y convencerse a sí misma de porque hacía aquello. ¿Acaso no vio la manera en evitaba su mirada? ¿En que su voz luchaba por no quebrarse en aquellos instantes? Pero debía mantener la calma no podía derrumbarse en aún.

-Se que te pareció sólo una excusa, pero era la verdad Touya. Sabes como funciona eso de las premoniciones, yo… intenté resistirme al principio pero luego no tuve otra opción que colaborar con aquel carril de sucesos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que soñaste Kaho? Mi cara de estúpido cuando me dijiste que te ibas tan repentinamente o mejor aún tu encuentro con tu actual esposo.

\- Un poco de lo segundo, pero también soñé acerca de ti. De tu encuentro con el amor de tu vida.- Respondió calmadamente mientras procuraba no mostrar el dolor que le causaban los reproches de Touya, con el objetivo de redirigir la conversación hacía la parte que quería tocar originalmente.

-¿Con Yuki, querrás decir?

-No. Con el verdadero amor de tu vida.- Aclaró sintiendo al moreno intentando reprimir las ganas que tenia de marcharse y dejarla sola allí. - ¿Quién se supone que era entonces?

-No lo sé, no pude ver su rostro.

-¿Y porque afirmas que no era Yuki?

-Porque no conociste a Yuki hasta varios años más tarde y en mi profecía conocías esa persona esa misma noche en que terminamos. Tal y como te dije cuando volviéramos a vernos estarías enamorado de otra persona y yo también.

-Exacto. Y cuando nos vimos otra vez, después de tres años yo estaba enamorado de Yuki.

-Touya… nos vimos de nuevo muchísimo antes de eso. Justo el día después de que terminamos. Yo me marchaba al aeropuerto y cuando pasé frente a tu casa, tu estabas justo ahí.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se agitaba al recordar aquello. Era cierto, la vio en aquel auto mirando por la ventana y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, pero él estaba tan disgustado que fingió haberla ignorado. Ahora que lo pensaba, había otra persona a su lado conduciendo, y esa persona… esa persona justo era…

-Eriol. Eriol estaba junto a mi en el auto. Después que te fuiste de el templo nos conocimos. Por eso se supone que esa persona… esa persona debió encontrarse contigo justo esa noche.

-¿Quieres convencerme de que mi destino está atado a una persona que conocí hace más de una década, en un día de feria en que medio mundo estaba aquí en Tomoeda y ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme quien o como era esa persona? Solo esperas que crea que mi pareja no lo era.

-Estaba de espaldas en mi premonición, por ello apenas pude ver que llevaba un kimono floral y un cordón atravesaba su cien presionando su pelo corto y oscuro por lo que debía tener una máscara sobre su rostro. Estoy segura de que si intentas hacer memoria vas a recordarlo, viste a esa persona aquella noche, ustedes…

-Lo lamento pero no recuerdo a nadie que me encontrara aquella noche.- Interrumpió Touya mientras su rostro que hasta ese momento estaba lleno de indiferencia dejaba ver un profundo dolor, uno que dejaba en evidencia lo mucho que aun le afectaba recordar lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche en la que en lo posible trataba de no meditar. - ¿Sabes que si recuerdo? Que vagué durante horas por media Tomoeda porque estaba desconcertado y dolido, que estuve solo durante toda aquella noche hasta que me resigné y dejé de llorar de frustración. Todo por que la mujer a la que amaba con toda mi alma no le importó abandonarme escudándose en su estúpida premonición. – Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Touya luchar por no quebrarse, que lo escuchaba pausar tan abruptamente para evitar que su fortaleza se fuera por el caño. ¿Cuantas veces había evitado los mismos lugares, los mismos escenarios? Lo hacía porque no podía con aquel recuerdo, no era capaz de tolerar pensar en la vulnerabilidad de si mismo en esa situación, de pensar en cómo sentía su corazón desquebrajándose con cada paso mientras corría bajo la lluvia. - ¿Sabes lo que habría hecho yo si me hubiera tocado estar en tus zapatos, si hubiera visto que nuestros destinos estaban separados? Hubiera luchado contra el mismísimo destino para quedarme contigo, me hubiera importado un comino lo que dijeran las estrellas, el hilo rojo o lo que sea que nos separara, lo hubiera hecho porque te amaba, porque te amaba con mi vida. Pero era obvio que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi. Que yo no era verdaderamente importante para ti. Así que tampoco tienes derecho a poner en duda la relación que tengo ahora con alguien que se ha quedado conmigo a pesar de todo. De hecho te agradecería que jamás volvieras a hacerlo.

La intensidad de su mirada mientras la veía aguantar los sollozos con sus manos sobre sus labios agujereaba su corazón, ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse ante sus reproches, había evitado pensar en todo lo que aquello le había dolido a él, en que había sido de él después de desearle lo mejor antes de partir del templo, pero ni siquiera sus peores conclusiones se comparaban con la desoladora imagen que le daba el relato de él, lo había destrozado, le había hecho demasiado daño, sus intenciones no eran malas, solo quería que él fuera feliz, pero aún así si tal y como él decía aquella persona jamás había aparecido tenía todo el derecho a guardarle rencor por abandonarlo, por romperle el corazón. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido, si tan sólo hubiera sido consciente de ello…

Lo vio darse media vuelta para marcharse, para dejarla sola y en un momento de lucidez recordó lo que originalmente había querido hacer. No tenía tiempo para lamentarse por lo que había ocurrido, por lo que no podía remediar. La salud emocional de Touya estaba en juego una vez más y esta vez… está vez si evitaría que lo tomara desapercibido. Extendió su mano y tomó el borde de su camisa provocando que él se detuviera y antes de que él siquiera pudiera darse la vuelta para exigirle que lo soltara tomó aire en sus pulmones y soltó de un solo golpe y sin más introducciones aquello que necesitaba advertirle.

-En un futuro no muy lejano, cuando las hojas de los árboles se vuelvan doradas y la fría brisa invernal comience a sentirse a tu alrededor, la persona que hoy consideras el amor de tu vida se unirá a alguien más de forma permanente. Cuando eso ocurra, quiero que intentes mantenerte en pie, que no dejes que eso te derrumbe, eso no tiene porque significar el final, tal vez sólo un nuevo inicio, el inicio que debiste tener desde el principio. En ese momento confío en que la encontrarás y… deseo que sientas tanta dicha que por fin seas capaz de perdonarme.

Se quedó observándolo mientras él permanecía de espaldas con los puños cerrados. Sabía que aquello era demasiado para asimilarlo así por así, para aceptar que lo que él conocía hasta ese momento pronto llegaría a su final pero era necesario decírselo, debía estar prevenido. Todo cambiaría muy pronto y jamás se perdonaría si se quedaba callada, aunque eso significara que él la odiara aún más.

\- Felicidades por su boda, Señora Hiragizawa.- Lo escuchó soltar como única respuesta mientras comenzaba a caminar para irse y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarlo mientras recordaba aquella despedida y el dolor que sintió después, a partir de aquel día sabía que no podía siquiera esperar que la tratara de manera cordial como lo había hecho hasta entonces, acababa de romper por completo el delgado hilo que los unía y ya no había vuelta atrás. Dio varios pasos adelante deteniéndose cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar la puerta y apoyó su cabeza del umbral mientras lo observaba dejarse caer en la mesa en la que había estado y tomar de un solo sorbo el contenido de una copa mientras su rostro se veía realmente perturbado como si estuviera luchando entre la incredulidad hacía sus palabras y el miedo de que no se estuviera equivocando. Era la segunda vez que lo veía tan conmocionado y realmente le dolía ser la culpable de ello.

-Querida ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo fue todo? – Escuchó preguntar a su lado y al levantar la mirada pudo ver a su esposo quien se acercaba preocupado a ella, mientras la abrazaba al notar como sus ojos yacían enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado. Estar entre sus brazos siempre conseguía tranquilizarla y hacerle sentir que sus problemas no eran tan grandes como creía. En verdad no tenía idea de que sería de ella si él no la hubiera consolado aquel día, si, con aquella amable sonrisa no le hubiera ofrecido un pañuelo mientras lloraba sentada en los escalones de la entrada del templo y como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida hubiera musitado aquellas palabras que eran su norte en aquellos momentos.

"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable". – Era inevitable que encontrara a Eriol, que Touya la odiara y que Yukito terminaría de alguna extraña manera con Nakuru. También debía ser inevitable que Touya encontrara el amor que se había perdido en las lagunas del tiempo, así que confiaba en que pronto la hallaría. Todos tenían derecho a tener un nuevo comienzo y esperaba que el de Touya no tardara en llegar.

* * *

Y aquí está un capítulo más. Hay muchas cosas cocinandose en este que determinaran el desenlace de los próximos.

¿Qué será eso que oculta Yukito? ¿Qué tan importante es la profecía de Kaho en todo esto? ¿Acaso aquella simple declaración de Touya será suficiente para que este par de chicos tengan un futuro juntos? ¿La información que tiene Kurogane influirá de alguna forma en todo esto?

El próximo capítulo responderá estas y más preguntas, así que estén atentos. Saben que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

Att: Brie97


	23. Verdad (05-04 13:02:00)

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capitulo 23: Verdad_**

Caminaron por el inmenso jardín de aquella enorme mansión mientras el moreno bostezaba como resultado de lo poco que había podido dormir la noche anterior. A decir verdad se había quedado por demasiado tiempo a la intemperie mientras Tomoyo yacía dormida en su pecho, y cuando ella por fin había despertado y ambos habían subido cada uno a su cuarto, se había quedado en vela un buen tiempo más pensando en muchas cosas. Aquella visita, pasara lo que pasara representaría un antes y un después en su vida, así que era lógico que necesitara reflexionar en cada una de sus palabras y acciones de aquel momento.

Llevó su mirada hacía ella, que en esos momentos caminaba a su lado y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Tras aquella conversación nocturna ella no había dicho nada más de lo necesario, pero la manera en la que sonreía de manera tímida de vez en cuando al encontrarse con su mirada, le hacía entender que había comprendido perfectamente lo que le había intentado transmitir el día anterior.

"Eres una persona muy especial para mi".

Era la frase más simple que conocía para confesar sus sentimientos pero no le parecía suficiente para declararle su amor. Estaba bien para un niño algo tímido que jamás había tenido un romance, pero a su edad consideraba que sus palabras debían tener aún más peso y diafanidad, debían expresar aún más compromiso. La única razón por la que dijo aquello era porque no le pareció del todo correcto abundar en ese instante y es hasta que no remediara todo, no podía prometerle amor de ninguna manera, así que había decidido guardar las palabras adecuadas para aquella tarde cuando ya se arreglara todo. Entonces le hablaría al respecto con franqueza.

Levantó la vista al hallarse frente a unos escalones que separaban el jardín frontal de la entrada y al subir por ellos se encontraron con unas inmensas puertas hechas de roble que se abrieron al instante permitiendo su acceso a un enorme salón hermosamente adornado que les dio la bienvenida a aquella inmensa estancia. No sólo era un lugar imponente sino que podía sentirse la magia borboteando en cada rincón dejando claro que era el hogar de la persona más poderosa de toda Inglaterra.

-Es un verdadero placer recibirlos en mi humilde hogar. Aunque debo confesar que jamás me imaginé que la hermosa señorita Daudoji sería la acompañante de el joven Kinomoto. – Escucharon señalar a una voz masculina que retumbó en el amplio salón mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de ellos con el simple movimiento de su mano derecha y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír llena de nostalgia al ver a aquel señor descendiendo las escaleras del centro.

Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de que aquel elegante hombre con la mitad de su pelo cubierto de canas fuese el mismo chico que estuvo en la primaria con ella y Sakura, pero esa sonrisa y aquella forma de caminar definitivamente eran de aquel educado y amable inglés con alma juguetona y traviesa que de manera indirecta colaboró con ella en hacer que Shaoran se confesara a Sakura. Sintió como él tomaba su mano una vez estuvo frente a ellos y después de murmurar un "ha pasado tiempo" lleno de galantería, la llevaba a su boca para depositar un beso en ella que la amatista respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tres años, Señor Hiragizawa. No nos habíamos visto desde su hermosa boda.

\- ¿Señor? Debo confesar que eso de señor no es de mi agrado doncella. Me sentiría más cómodo si me llamaras como siempre. - Aseguró mientras volvía a incorporarse y le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que ella soltara una risita divertida. Cualquiera podría pensar que Eriol era un donjuán empedernido por como se comportaba, pero ella sabía que solo le gustaba jugar con las reacciones de los demás. La verdad es que jamás se comportaría de esa manera con alguien en quien de verdad estuviera interesado, sino que esa era su forma de poner al descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor.

-Deberías ponerte en tu lugar anciano.- Escuchó reclamar a un Touya con el ceño exageradamente fruncido mientras entrecruzaba los brazos y veía al hombre de mirada añil con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que este último levantara la mirada y ensanchara su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban de aquella forma traviesa que lo caracterizaba. Alguien había caído redondito en su trampa y aquello si que era una gran sorpresa.

Un par de voces acercándose hicieron desaparecer el clima tenso y silencioso de aquella parte de la mansión, llamando la atención de los tres presentes que habían dejado de intercambiar miradas para intentar reconocer a quienes por como sonaban parecían estar destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡Nakuru espera! No puedes correr embarazada.

-¡Claro que puedo!

-Nakuru por favor. Touya no se irá porque te tomes unos minutos para llegar.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una tortuga panzona y lenta?- Indagó la mujer de pelo café mientras se daba la vuelta bruscamente, ponía las manos en su cintura y miraba al sujeto que la perseguía con gran indignación, haciendo que este colocara los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz intentando pedir paciencia al cielo mientras murmuraba un "no, no es lo que estoy diciendo" fastidiado, levantando la vista al escuchar como Eriol se carraspeaba para llamar su atención. Se quedó helado al ver al par de personas que los observaban totalmente estupefactos sin saber si sentirse más sorprendidos por que él estuviera molesto por algo o porque aquella mujer con tan enorme panza pudiera aún ser tan energética.

-¿Qué tanto miras Yuki? ¡¿No ves que te estoy reclamando?!- Preguntó ella sacudiéndolo de los hombros para llamar su atención, desviando la mirada hacía esa dirección al notar que Yukito no respondía, lanzando un enorme grito emocionado al detallar a la jovencita de ojos amatistas que le sonrió al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-¡Tomoyo!- Exclamó de manera eufórica mientras se acercaba a ella a prisa y la rodeaba con sus brazos casi tacleándola, a la vez que frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella como si pretendiera hacerle un agujero. - ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Has crecido mucho! ¿Por qué viniste con Touya? ¿Te ha tratado bien ese viejo gruñón?

-También me alegra verla Nakuru. ¿Cómo va con su embarazo?- Indagó Tomoyo sin saber cual de todas sus cuestiones responder primero sintiendo un gran sosiego al comprobar que seguía siendo tan entusiasta y simpática como siempre. Con lo que le había dicho Fujitaka acerca de su estado de salud y lo afectado que se veía Touya la noche en que habló con él de eso, se imaginaba que la encontraría tendida en una cama terriblemente pálida y desmejorada, pero verla tan llena de energía realmente la aliviaba y hacía impensable que un desenlace fatídico se avecinara de alguna manera.

-Pues estaría mejor si no tuviera tantas personas molestas cuidándome de más. – Señaló mientras la soltaba y dándose la vuelta lanzaba una mirada acusadora al joven de ojos avellanas que ni siquiera estaba reparando en ella pues se hallaba aun completamente petrificado, alertando a un Touya que sabía de por más que aquello no era normal en él.

Las últimas veces que había hablado con Yukito por teléfono había percibido algo extraño en su comportamiento aunque, considerando el proceso tan delicado por el que estaba pasando, se lo había atribuido a sus nervios por el alumbramiento de Nakuru. Pero ahora teniéndolo cara a cara se daba cuenta de que en realidad algo no andaba bien, Yukito no estaba actuando de manera normal, de hecho juraba que estaba tratando de evitar su mirada, como si su presencia lo pusiera sumamente nervioso.

-Que agradable es sentir tanta alegría en la casa. Muchas gracias por venir a visitarnos. - Comentó una cuarta voz llena de amabilidad mientras sus pasos hacían eco en el salón y aquella elegante mujer se ponía de pie junto a Yukito, tocando su hombro mientras le sonreía, haciendo que este, instantáneamente recobrara un poco el ánimo y se relajara. Touya estaba a punto de reclamar una explicación acerca de que demonios estaba pasando, cuando vio a Tomoyo dar un par de pasos al frente e inclinándose en una reverencia para agradecer su recibimiento. Ella sonreía de manera tan sincera y alegre que por un instante lo hizo olvidar su preocupación, de hecho consiguió calmar aquel clima tan tenso que había en aquel salón hasta casi hacerlo desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? Saluda a nuestros invitados.- Solicitó Kaho moviendo un poco su falda y en respuesta unas diminutas manos se asomaron tras ella mientras una pequeña cabeza observaba sigilosamente su alrededor y algo inseguro un pequeño niño salía de su escondite e imitando la reverencia de Tomoyo murmuraba un "Es un gusto conocerlos" mientras se mantenía con la cabeza baja. Era un niño de unos tres años de grandes ojos rojizos y pelo negro con rasgos ingleses que hacían indiscutible su semejanza a su padre Eriol no sólo en el físico sino en los gestos, aunque parecía ser de personalidad mucho más reservada y calmada como la de su madre.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo. El placer es mío pequeño.- Respondió ella notando como él se sonrojaba al sentirla acercarse y posar su mano en su pelo, mirándola tan fijamente que daba la impresión de estar profundamente hipnotizado, haciendo que Eriol no pudiera evitar reír al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Parece que Zen ha sido prendado al instante por la señorita Tomoyo. Aunque no me sorprende, cualquiera caería rendido ante una belleza tan espectacular. ¿No es así Joven Kinomoto?- El moreno miró con rabia a Eriol que colocando una mano sobre su hombro claramente se burlaba de él, haciendo que todos alternaran la mirada entre ellos extrañados por la observación de aquel último.

Que recordaran Touya y Eriol jamás habían cruzado demasiadas palabras así que el que esté último estuviera actuando con tanta confianza o indicaba que en algún momento que no conocían se habían hecho amigos o que Eriol estaba buscando la manera de sacarlo de quicio, cosa que parecía más probable por la manera en que Touya parecía querer asesinarlo.

-¡Cómo sea! He venido a ver a la bola embarazada así que les agradecería si me dejan hablar con ella un instante.- Gruñó él incómodo mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano de Eriol de su hombro y tomaba por la fuerza la muñeca de Nakuru casi arrastrándola en cualquier dirección, girándose ligeramente para fulminar con la mirada al hombre que por la sonrisa que llevaba no cabía duda de que se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en años, encontrándose en cambio con la mirada de Tomoyo que lo observaba con una tímida sonrisa intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se extendía por toda su cara. Era obvio que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y eso contrario a incomodarle le causaba cierta felicidad. A decir verdad, verla así también lo hacía sentir feliz, aún cuando era sumamente incómodo para él que alguien intentara provocar sus celos a propósito.

-Vamos señorita Daudoji. Les mostraremos nuestro jardín mientras Touya y Nakuru hablan. -Solicitó Kaho mientras le mostraba el camino y sin poner ninguna resistencia Tomoyo la siguió mientras se alejaba de la escena a la vez que podía sentir los ojos de Touya sobre ella. Ambos tenían mucho de que hablar pero mientras tanto lo mejor era hacer como si nada estuviera pasando para que todo saliera bien. Al menos, mientras Eriol y Touya no estuvieran en el mismo espacio confiaba en que nadie saldría herido.

* * *

Touya continuó avanzando con Nakuru tomada de la muñeca cuando sintió un extraño tirón, y al girarse la vio a punto de desfallecer a sus espaldas, a lo que reaccionando con rapidez consiguió sostenerla antes de que terminara haciéndose daño.

Lo sabía. Todo aquel circo de entusiasmo y energía había sido demasiado para su verdadera condición.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, ya no puedes pensar solo en ti.- Reclamó mientras procuraba ayudarla a ponerse en pie y la acercaba a uno de los sillones distribuidos en aquella sección de la casa que parecía ser una amplia terraza.

-No me sermonees ¿quieres? Mejor escupe de una vez eso que quieres decirme. Y espero que no sea que te diste cuenta que fue un error dejarme ir, porque te advierto desde ahora que ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos. – Parloteó ella mientras se acomodaba en el mueble, a la vez que el moreno se colocaba en una mesa frente a ella sin protestar, haciéndola entender por la expresión de su cara que no era momento para sus juegos. Aquello que él quería conversar con ella era en verdad serio para él y no tenía que pensarlo demasiado para descubrir de que se trataba. Lo percibió en el momento en que vio a su creador divirtiéndose a costa suya.

-Descuida, quedas libre de tu promesa.- Soltó en un suspiro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie alertando a Touya quien volvió a sostenerla al ver que aún estaba mareada y estaba a un paso de volver a desplomarse.

\- Pero… yo aún no he dicho nada.

-No puedes quedarte con Yuki y los niños porque quieres a alguien más. Eso es lo que ibas a decirme ¿no? Pues ahí está la respuesta, así que quita esa cara de pesar. – Demandó ella mientras volvía a dejarse acomodar en el mueble y llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. Ya estaba harta de tantos mareos y debilidad.

-Pero… ¡Deberías estar molesta! Arrepentirme a estas alturas es muy irresponsable y egoísta. No es justo para ti. – Exclamó él angustiado mientras la miraba a los ojos y si no fuera porque no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse ni a sí misma, juraba que se hubiera lanzado a su cuello por la ternura que le provocaba verlo así. Ella había sido la persona que había puesto su mundo de cabeza y le había robado a Yukito y aún así, se sentía apesadumbrado por aquello. ¿Acaso los Kinomoto eran santos o qué?

-Vamos Touya, cálmate, no pasa nada, en serio. De todas formas tenía planeado llamarte para cancelar ese acuerdo aunque no vinieras. -Explicó ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus dedos a la vez que observaba a lo lejos a Yukito paseando en el jardín junto a los demás no pudiendo ocultar aquella boba sonrisa que siempre tenía al sentir aquella prenda que ahora adornaba su mano y con la que había despertado hacía tres días, después de todo se había quedado dormida mucho antes de que él pudiera mostrárselo. - Sabes, Yukito me propuso matrimonio. Se que dirás ¿para que alguien querría casarse con alguien tan escandalosa? Pero, Yuki es tan tonto que cree que es buena idea pasarse el resto de la vida conmigo. Ya le dije que es una locura y que no quiero ese tipo de compromisos pero él es muy insistente, claro, no puedo culparlo es natural estar tan loco por una mujer tan hermosa como yo pero… - Touya volvió a sentarse en la mesilla frente a ella para estar a su altura al escucharla dejar salir el primer sollozo notando como su cara ahora estaba llena de lágrimas.

– ¡Yo quiero vivir Touya! No sólo por ti, no sólo por él y los niños, yo… en serio quiero disfrutar de todo lo bueno que me esta pasando. Y si para conseguirlo tengo que dormir durante las siguientes semanas y comerme toda la alacena para ahorrar energía, pues estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, así que no, simplemente no puedo dejar que lo tengas otra vez.

Touya la rodeó con sus brazos al verla llorar aún más profusamente, sintiendo una profunda empatía hacía ella. Era obvio que seguía aterrada por todo aquello pero su amor por Yukito y sus ganas de vivir le daban las fuerzas que necesitaba para exigirse a sí misma que siguiera soportando. Con razón Yukito la amaba tanto, sin duda era un molesto y bullicioso dolor de cabeza con un corazón y una voluntad enorme, por eso jamás pudo odiarla por lo ocurrido, de alguna forma hasta él sabía que Yukito no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que ella.

-Felicidades. Todo va a salir bien.- Murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la escuchaba dejar de sollozar poco a poco mientras soltaba un inentendible gracias. Era bueno saber que todo había sido zanjado entre ellos y que no habían rencores, ambos ahora tenían razones diferentes por que vivir y eso hacía desaparecer por completo cualquier obstáculo entre ellos.

\- Bueno mejor me voy a la cocina. Necesito recargar energías y yo… -Intentó argumentar Nakuru pero el quejido que de repente soltó intentaba ponerse de pie puso en alerta a Touya quien de inmediato se levantó para ver que le pasaba, notando como ella se doblaba sobre si misma, a la vez que su rostro dejaba claro que experimentaba mucho dolor. Con rapidez la ayudó a levantarse para llevarla a dentro pero al ver que ella no era capaz de caminar la tomó en brazos como pudo, mientras uno a uno los demás de la casa se reunían alrededor de ellos.

-Creo que ya es hora.- La escucharon soltar como pudo mientras intentaba respirar para no desmayarse del dolor provocando que Touya abriera los ojos de manera inconmensurable mientras poniéndose en marcha todos comenzaban a avanzar dispuestos a preparar todo con rapidez. Aquello no era una falsa alarma, los niños en serio estaban a punto de nacer.

* * *

Touya observaba a Yukito mientras este iba de un lado a otro del pasillo incapaz de controlar su nerviosismo. Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos sin que nadie saliera de la habitación y era obvio que el normalmente imperturbable hombre estaba luchando consigo mismo para no irrumpir ruidosamente en la habitación y pedir explicaciones, de hecho si no fuera por los quejidos de Nakuru que resonaban en toda la casa cada diez segundos, pensaría que estaban escondidos pues ninguno se decidía a darles la mala noticia.

-Harás un agujero en el piso. Así que siéntate ya Yuki. No vas a hacer que salgan más rápido así.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que desearía estar ahí apoyando a Nakuru. No sé porqué de repente no quiso que me quedara. -Reconoció él sin dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro alterando aún más al moreno que ya estaba mareado de tanto mirarlo.

-¡¿Quieres sentarte de una maldita vez?!- Demandó mientras se ponía de pie harto ya de lo mismo. -Demonios, ni siquiera te reconozco. ¿No qué yo era el impaciente y neurótico?

-Tienes razón. Debo calmarme.- Murmuró mientras obedecía y se dejaba caer en uno de los muebles a la vez que intentaba pensar positivo. Hacía un rato que no se oía a Nakuru quejarse así que seguramente todo había terminado. Eso o algo realmente malo había pasado en la habitación y no sabían a quien adjudicar dar la noticia. Su cara se puso aún más pálida de lo que de por si era al pensar en ello.

-¡Rayos, voy a entrar! – Exclamó de repente mientras se ponía de pie haciendo que el moreno tuviera que sujetarlo por la fuerza para que dejara de avanzar, mientras este intentaba resistirse. Touya no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse de la ya cómica escena.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-Lo mucho que ha logrado hacer Nakuru en ti. Ahora eres más humano. Sin ofender, pero una persona que siempre sonríe y es amable no es precisamente natural.

-Descuida. No me ofendo. De hecho, también me siento diferente, más vivo. – Dejó salir un suspiro mientras decía esto último. – Es algo difícil de explicar, pero…

-Creo que sé de lo que hablas, descuida.- Susurró mientras lo soltaba al notar que ya se había calmado, haciendo que Yukito se girara levemente para mirarlo mientras por primera vez en todo el día sonreía como siempre lo hacía normalmente. Al principio se le hizo difícil creerlo pero, aquella era toda la prueba que necesitaba. Si era cierto después de todo.

-Me alegro mucho de verdad. La señorita Tomoyo es una buena persona.

Touya lo miró contrariado, dejando salir un suspiro lleno de hastío al darse cuenta de que no tenía caso intentar desmentir aquello.

-¿Desde cuando las personas aquí son tan intuitivas?

-No es intuición. Es que cuando Eriol se comporta así es porque…

-Si, si ya entendí. Ese sujeto es una molestia.- Bufó él al pensar en el molesto y fastidioso señor mientras Yukito reía algo divertido de verlo enojado mientras el clima hasta ese momento tenso entre ellos desaparecía. Ahí mientras ambos estaban de pie en alguna manera todo lo que una vez hubo entre ellos parecía haber quedado en el olvido. Ambos habían sido parte intrínseca de la vida del otro pero su tiempo juntos había terminado para bien. No habían rencores ni reproches en su corazón, y era obvio que ambos estaban contentos de que hubieran encontrado un nuevo camino que si les dispensara la felicidad que merecían. Lastima que aún estaba aquello que amenazaba aquella armonía.

Yukito apretó los puños mientras se ponía serio, llamando la atención de Touya quien colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él, lo miró dispuesto a preguntar acerca de su extraña actitud, pero entonces el ruidoso chillido de la puerta de la habitación que vigilaban provocó que ambos llevaran su mirada en esa dirección viendo a Tomoyo salir de la puerta con el rostro lleno de una expresión indescriptible, como quien va a dar una noticia que no es capaz de terminar de creer, noticia que ambos pudieron leer en sus ojos y que llevó a Yukito a cruzar la puerta pasándola de lado antes de que ella pudiera evocar palabras, a la vez que su corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal y Touya le seguía. Casi no podía respirar y sus manos sudaban como locas. Necesitaba ver aquello con sus ojos, necesitaba… comprobar que fuera verdad.

* * *

-Hay está el reporte de los pacientes de hoy. Tengo dos cirugías programadas para dentro de dos semanas y un paciente en internamiento que podrá ser dado de alta en dos días. – Explicó Kurogane mientras colocaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio del director de la clínica y se levantaba de el sillón para retirarse a su labor.

-Gracias por el informe. Aunque no es por eso que te pedí que vinieras a la oficina.

-¿Cuál es la razón entonces?- Preguntó él extrañado mientras siguiendo las indicaciones del algo regordete señor volvía a ocupar el oscuro asiento.

-¿Cómo sigue la salud de tu tutor?

-Va mejorando, creo que le darán de alta médica mañana.

-Ya veo. Necesitará mucho cuidado entonces. ¿Qué tal si te tomas unos días libres para dárselo?

-No, no puedo. Acabo de regresar después de tres días fuera. Los pacientes…

-Los pacientes están preocupados por ti. Dicen que estás más distraído y pareces perturbado. Yo también lo noto. Kurogane, jamás tomas vacaciones, siempre sustituyes a tus compañeros y duermes más aquí que en tu casa.

-Amo mi trabajo.

-Lo sé. Estoy seguro de eso. Pero se que hay otras cosas que también amas y que necesitan tu tiempo y energías. Cargarte de trabajo no le devolverá la salud a Masaki. – El señor respiró profundo al ver como la tristeza volvía a llenar los ojos del muchacho al enunciar aquella desafortunada realidad. Kurogane tenía un temple increíble para su edad y realmente lo creía capaz de sobreponerse a tal pérdida, pero aquel tiempo que estaba perdiendo con aquella persona a la que tanto valoraba, realmente terminaría por hacerle mucho daño y eso era algo que hasta el sabía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. - Escucha, no voy a obligarte. Por ahora ¿qué te parece si te tomas la tarde libre? Mañana hablaremos acerca de mi propuesta.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por sus buenas intenciones. – Murmuró mientras hacía una leve reverencia dejando en evidencia su origen nipón y poniéndose de pie abandonaba la oficina mientras pensaba con pesar en que rayos haría toda una tarde a solas. ¿Por que era tan difícil para las personas entender que volver a Japón era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento?

* * *

Yukito entró a la habitación de manera estrepitosa, quedándose de pie a cierta distancia incapaz de manejar sus emociones. Ya no se oían quejidos en la habitación, y Kaho y Eriol se hallaban a un lado de la cama mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y ambos miraban al joven de ojos avellanas quien de repente comenzó a sollozar y llorar de manera descontrolada, limpiando torpemente sus ojos mientras intentaba controlarse. Muchas veces había pensado en aquella escena, lo había imaginado, pero aquello que sentía excedía a todo lo que pensaba que experimentaría en ese instante, casi no podía respirar y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Había ocurrido, por fin había ocurrido.

-Vamos Yukito. ¿Quieres dejar de llorar y ayudarme con alguno? Después de todo el trabajo que he hecho no puedo cargarlos a ambos.- Protestó Nakuru mientras apretaba los labios intentando no llorar también, aunque de hecho, para ser sincera apenas había dejado de hacerlo, se sentía tan emocionada que había intentado salir corriendo en busca de él, pero obviamente estaba demasiado fatigada para hacerlo.

Yukito se acercó de inmediato para tomar en brazos a el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul que Nakuru tenía en su mano derecha mientras trataba de quitar un poco de tela de su cara para ver su rostro. Sus ojos tan dorados como la miel lo miraban vivaces y despiertos mientras hacía leves sonidos y movía sus pequeños brazos como si estuviera cansado de estar en aquella manta y quisiera liberarse de ella, mientras el segundo permanecía tranquilo en el pecho de su madre pero con aquellos ojos de un añil que daba la impresión de ser más profundos que el mismísimo mar. Yukito ahogo un nuevo sollozo mientras limpiaba con torpeza sus ojos. Aun no podía creerlo, no podía creer que al fin… al fin se hubiera convertido en padre.

-Gra… gracias Nakuru. Yo… me siento muy feliz.- Balbuceó como pudo mientras la chica intentaba no llorar igual que él sin demasiado éxito. También estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, lo había conseguido. Ya no tendría que separarse, ya no tenía porque dejar de verlo, porque no disfrutar de aquellos tesoros. Estaba viva, y aunque agotada y soñolienta se sentía bien. Feliz.

-Ni siquiera sabes sostener un bebé. Menudo idiota de padre se han ganado estos pobres niños.- Comentó el moreno con malicia mientras se acercaba a ellos y dando una sonrisa a Nakuru a modo de felicitación, quitaba de las manos de Yukito al pequeño niño para que este pudiese tomar asiento en la cabecera de la cama y se acercara a Nakuru para besar su frente y tocar a su segundo retoño como sin duda había estado deseando hacerlo.

Ahora que veía aquella escena con sus propios ojos se daba cuenta de lo sin sentido que había sido aquello que habían planeado en el peor de los casos. Aquel escenario jamás sería tan dichoso y conmovedor si Nakuru no fuera parte de él, si Yukito y ella no pudiesen disfrutar de tal dicha uno junto al otro. Ese sin duda era el lugar ideal para cada uno de ellos y él de ninguna manera hubiese podido llenar aquel vacío. Levantó la vista para ver a Tomoyo y al verla sonreír tan enternecida agradeció al cielo haberla recogido aquella noche bajo la lluvia. Su objetivo aquel día había sido socorrerla en la situación tan complicada en la que estaba pero al final ella terminó siendo la que lo socorría a él, quien le daba una nueva razón para pensar en el futuro.

-¿Quieres cargarlo también?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacía ella provocando que agitara las manos y cabeza en negación de manera eufórica, nerviosa con la simple idea de sostener a un ser tan pequeño.

-No. No puedo. Jamás lo he hecho.

-Eso no importa, siempre hay una primera vez. – Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba a sus espaldas y depositaba al bebé en su seno con cuidado, indicándole que lo envolviera con su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza con su codo y colocando su mano debajo de él, mientras extendía sus brazos a alrededor de ella y con sus manos la ayudaba a colocarlo en la posición correcta, haciendo que ella levantara la vista algo sorprendida de que supiera tanto de bebés. Él sonreía con cariño mientras acariciaba al niño con sus dedos con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos tan genuino que casi parecía como si fuese el padre.

-Lo haces muy bien. Creo que le agradas.- Lo escuchó murmurar mientras llevaba su mirada hacía su rostro encontrándose con sus amatistas mirándolo con gran ternura mientras sonreía. De hecho, ahora que lo notaba, la cercanía entre ambos y la manera en como la rodeaba a ella y al bebé con sus brazos le hacía recordar cuando su hermana había nacido y sus padres cuidaban de ella. No era raro verlos en aquel abrazo íntimo, solo disfrutando de el sentimiento de satisfacción de contemplar una vida que juntos habían creado. Sabía que ese no era su hijo, y que ellos ni siquiera eran una pareja, pero por primera vez en su vida, en serio añoró tener la dicha de vivir algo como eso, de que tanto ella como él pudieran compartir algo tan maravilloso, tan especial. Su futuro parecía claro en ese momento. Eso… eso era lo que quería para el resto de su vida.

-¡Por Dios, ya bésense!- Escucharon gritar de repente a Nakuru y solo entonces ambos recordaron de que no sólo no estaban solos, sino que todos tenían puestos los ojos en ellos y sonreían de una manera cómplice y divertida, provocando que no sólo se separaran bruscamente sino que hasta Touya terminara por sonrojarse tanto como ella.

-¡Nakuru, es grosero decir esas cosas! Mira como pusiste a la señorita Tomoyo.- Protestó Yukito alarmado mientras veía como ella se abanicaba eufóricamente a punto de sufrir un desmayo de la pena, mientras Nakuru afirmaba que no tenía nada de malo porque todos en la habitación pensaban lo mismo.

Mientras el par discutían acerca de lo importante que era ser éticos y considerados con los demás, Eriol miraba con alivio a Kaho que después de varios días se veía tan en paz como no lucía en años. El observar a Touya tan cerca de alguien ante la perspectiva de una nueva vida frente a él, era algo que sólo había contemplado en sus sueños, así que ver tanto amor en sus ojos mientras sin quererlo continuaba observando a Tomoyo que seguía intentando poner cómodo al bebé, era algo que en serio la reconfortaba.

-Saben… este niño se parece mucho a Kero, ¿no creen?- Comentó la amatista de repente mientras veía a la criatura succionar su dedo como si tuviese un hambre voraz, haciendo que Yukito y Nakuru lo pensaran un momento. El niño tenía el pelo tan dorado como sus ojos y el de el pequeño que aún tenían en brazos era tan oscuro como la noche, rasgo que no compartían con ninguno de los dos, pero que de alguna extraña manera los hacía pensar en las dos bestias que habían sido guardianes junto a ellos.

-Eso es porque es él. Los bebés son la reencarnación de los guardianes.- Aclaró Eriol mientras sonreía de aquella manera enigmática y confiada que lo caracterizaba haciendo que los demás no pudieran ocultar su gran sorpresa e incredulidad. Pensar que de alguna forma se tratara de la esencia de ellos en una nueva vida, parecía tan improbable que no serían capaces de creerlo si no fuese porque la persona que lo afirmaba era una reencarnación de un famoso mago de hace un siglo, que por cierto había sido el creador de ellos.

-Bien, nada más que hablar. Se llamarán Kerberos y Spinel.- Concluyó Nakuru sin darle demasiada importancia a como, cuando o porque aquello había pasado, mientras Tomoyo mas que emocionada comentaba lo lindo que sería llamarlos Kero y Suppie de cariño como de hecho siempre lo habían hecho, mientras el moreno profundamente turbado se preguntaba si acaso él era el único adulto ético en aquella habitación que creía que ponerle a un bebé el nombre de una bestia del inframundo era una idea atroz.

Dejó salir un suspiro lleno de resignación mientras concluía que entre tantas incoherencias y anomalías aquello sería lo menos raro allí, viendo entonces a Yukito murmurarle algo al oído a Nakuru y después de ponerse de pie caminar hacía él pidiéndole que lo siguiera, con una seriedad de por más repentina e inusual. Sin entender demasiado la razón decidió seguirlo mientras los demás se quedaban en la habitación, notando al acercarse al inmenso jardín trasero de la casa, que el cielo que cuando habían llegado lucía un sol radiante, ahora estaba lleno de inmensas nubes grises que auguraban una gran tormenta.

-Lo siento mucho Touya. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.- Lo escuchó murmurar de repente mientras se detenía y se daba la vuelta y entonces pudo notar en sus ojos aquel pesar que había percibido desde que llegó a la mansión aquella tarde.

-Vamos Yuki, pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación. El que tú y Nakuru estén juntos es…

-No me refiero a eso Touya. Hay algo más que no sabes.- El moreno no pudo evitar quedarse extrañado mientras, por primera vez en su vida veía a Yukito temblar mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Parecía realmente nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir, no quería ser neurótico pero sin lugar a dudas aquello estaba comenzando a darle un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Algo más? ¿A que te refieres?

-Touya, no recuerdas bien el día en que nos hicimos amigos ¿verdad?

-¿Ese día? Bueno… se que me desmayé y evitaste que me golpeara la cabeza, después me ayudaste a ir a la casa porque no me sentía bien. ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

El temblor en todo el cuerpo de Yukito mientras lo escuchaba decir aquello comenzó en serio a ponerlo inquieto. Estaba tan tenso y extraño que el color normalmente claro de su piel se estaba convirtiendo en rojizo.

-Ya me estás asustando Yuki. – Reconoció mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía para que levantara la mirada y entonces pudo notar el terror en sus cuencas. Aquello en serio lo estaba matando, le estaba causando mucha agonía. No sabía de que se trataba pero para poner a Yukito tan inquieto debía ser algo en serio grave.

-Yuki… ¿qué fue lo que pasó en verdad ese día?

* * *

\- Me he enterado de que la pequeña Sakura está enferma. ¿Podría ir a verla?- Indagó con amabilidad mientras veía al chico de ojos cafés clavar su mirada con indignación en él al escucharlo llamar a su hermana con tanta confianza. Desde que por accidente escuchó su nombre no había dejado de hacerlo así que no era la primera vez que parecía querer sacarle los ojos por ello.

-No llevo extraños a casa. – Gruñó como única respuesta mientras seguía guardando sus cosas dentro de la mochila. Yukito tomó uno de sus cuadernos para ayudarlo, pero este le quitó el objeto con aspereza y colgando la mochila de uno de sus brazos pasó a su lado chocando su hombro contra el de él, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de atravesar la puerta mientras continuaba dándole la espalda.

\- No tengo idea de que pretendes. Pero por tu bien mantente alejado de mi hermana y de mi. – Lo amenazó mientras terminaba de cruzar la puerta haciendo que su identidad mágica se turbara terriblemente. Habían pasado dos meses ya y aún no había podido acercarse a la casa donde estaba guardado el libro de Clow y todo por culpa de ese enmarañado chico.

Jamás dejaba sola a su hermanita así que acercarse a ella era casi imposible, por ello había entendido que si quería aproximarse a la vivienda debía ganarse su simpatía, pero aquello parecía imposible, por muy amable que intentara ser con él, este siempre le hablaba con aquella acidez que parecía querer espantarlo.

No lo entendía. Ese chico sin duda era uno de los descendientes de Clow así que con solo acercársele su poder de la luna debía hacerlo caer preso de una irremediable atracción hacia él, de un sentimiento tan arrollador e incontrolable que fuese incapaz de resistirse. Y sin embargo no sólo se resistía a ello de manera inexplicable sino que estaba resuelto a mantenerlo alejado de ellos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tenía él de diferente a la niña de ojos verdes que se derretía cada vez que la miraba?

-Voy a averiguarlo. Y lo quitaré del camino.- Se resolvió harto de esa situación y tomando la mochila impulsó a su identidad falsa a salir de la escuela dispuesto a seguir al moreno sin que este lo notara, algo bastante difícil considerando que pedaleaba a prisa haciéndole imposible mantenerle el paso sin causar revuelo entre los estudiantes que transitaban a su alrededor.

A lo lejos pudo verlo detenerse cerca del puente que cruzaba el estanque de aquella zona, y antes de darse cuenta había una segunda persona sentada en la parte trasera de su bicicleta dónde usualmente iba Sakura, aunque por la distancia a la que estaba ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir de quien se trataba.

Los siguió por todo el camino con la mayor discreción que pudo hasta que lo vio dejar a la diminuta persona frente a un inmenso portón y entonces continuar solo, aumentando la velocidad de repente para emprender la huida evidencia de que había sentido su presencia mágica tras él. Intentó alcanzarlo siendo Yukito, pero al ver que era inútil asumió su verdadera identidad, emprendió el vuelo y descendió en picada poniéndose en su camino, obligándolo a parar de golpe para no impactarse contra él, mientras provocaba que una estela de polvo los rodeara por la brusquedad con que detuvo su bici, mientras extrañamente, Touya dibujaba una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia en sus labios al verlo.

– Así que por fin decidiste mostrar tu verdadera forma Tsukishiro.- Sentenció él con voz confiada sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, haciendo que el habitualmente inexpresivo ser, no pudiera ocultar su terror y desconcierto al verse descubierto. Las cosas eran peor de lo que pensaba, ese chico sin duda era más peligroso de lo que había percibido. Si las cosas seguían así, acercarse al libro y encontrar a su nuevo amo sería imposible. Debía hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o su misión estaría en riesgo.

Extendió la mano tan pronto pensó en ello y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar tocó su frente dejándole paralizado mientras sondeaba su memoria. Su objetivo era borrar de su memoria aquel momento, pero al intentar hacerlo una cadena de varios recuerdos se desplegó junto a aquel impidiendo su supresión. Según su creador le había explicado, cuando un recuerdo estaba conectado a los sentimientos de la persona no se podía borrar a menos que aquel sentimiento desapareciera de su corazón, lo que no ocurría a menos que uno diera con el origen de este y lo eliminara pero… ¿como demonios sabría cual era ese recuerdo entre tantos?

-Me desharé de todos y punto. No pienso arriesgarme a que me recuerde.- Murmuró mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo a lo besaba pues era obvio que con su escaso poder en ese momento tocarle no bastaría para extraerlos todos. Provocando así que el moreno cayera inconsciente tan pronto aquellos recuerdos desaparecieron de su memoria. Detuvo su caída antes de que se hiciera daño, pues lo último que necesitaba era que el muy molesto fuese incapaz de llevarlo a su casa después de haber invertido más de la mitad de su energía en sacarlo de su camino e invocó a su identidad falsa para no correr el riesgo de que lo reconociera si por casualidad decidía despertar.

Touya abrió los ojos lentamente mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza, pero estos lucían diferentes, ya no lo miraban con desconfianza ni frialdad sino que parecía más bien aturdido, deslumbrado, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho con solo mirarlo.

-Te has desplomado de repente y por suerte pasaba por aquí y he conseguido detenerte. ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó con su acostumbrada sonrisa intentando probar suerte, sintiendo un inmenso alivio al escucharlo murmurar un gracias mientras escondía su rostro tras su brazo e intentaba incorporarse. Lo vio intentar tomar de nuevo su bicicleta y volver a pedalear pero al no haber recuperado del todo su conciencia y motricidad no tardó en volver a desplomarse haciendo que Yukito tuviera que sostenerlo nueva vez para evitar que se golpeara.

-Aún estás algo mareado. Te acompañare a tu casa para asegurarme de que estés bien Kinomoto. – Propuso mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y este no opuso ninguna resistencia, de hecho un casi imperceptible rubor cubría todo su rostro mientras él no era capaz de entender que le ocurría, porque de repente se sentía tan nervioso con solo sentirlo tan cerca.

-Touya… puedes llamarme Touya.- Lo escuchó murmurar mientras escondía la mirada y por primera vez vio en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento que tenía la niña de ojos verdes. Por fin su poder estaba haciendo en él el efecto que debía, aunque no podía entender bien porque había sido tan difícil desde el principio.

-Yo jamás vengo por aquí. ¿Por qué tomé este camino?- Lo escuchó murmurar de repente y después de pensarlo un poco recordó que él se había desviado para dejar a aquella niña, pero ¿por qué había olvidado hasta ese detalle?

-Tal vez sólo quisiste probar una ruta nueva. – Contestó mientras miraba al cielo intentando no darle detalles al respecto para evitar que de alguna forma aquello estimulara su memoria, solo había conseguido suprimir esos recuerdos, así que un evento importante relacionado podía comenzar a hacerlo recordar todo aquello y eso no le convenía. Si él se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer seguramente haría imposible que cumpliera su misión por lo que lo mejor era mantenerlo bien vigilado. Mientras menos problemas le diera sería mejor para los dos.

* * *

Touya continuó observando a Yukito mientras esté le relataba aquellos sucesos y no podía ocultar el torrencial de emociones que había en su cuerpo. Y es que ahora que lo pensaba habían demasiadas lagunas en su memoria con respecto a aquel día, jamás le había dado importancia a ello, pero ahora, todo cobraba sentido. Jamás estuvo realmente enamorado de Yukito, en realidad estaba siendo víctima del mismo poder que había afectado tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran, solo qué al no poseer los recuerdos que él había eliminado tampoco era capaz de darse cuenta de ese hecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos distribuidos en aquel jardín a la vez que intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Si aquello era lo que en verdad ocurrió entonces, sus sentimientos por Yukito, su confusión moral, los años que había durado su relación. Todo había sido parte de una mentira, de una mentira que Yue había preferido dejarle vivir.

-Tampoco lo sabía.- Reconoció Yukito mientras se sentaba a su lado y respiraba profundo. - Cuando Yue notó que comenzabas a apegarte a mi en verdad, también suprimió mis recuerdos para que no fuera a revelar la verdad, y aunque llegó un momento en que ya no vio necesario ocultártelo no conocía la manera de revertir su propio poder. Sin embargo por alguna razón mientras dormía hace una semana sentí un agudo dolor de cabeza y comencé a recordar.

El moreno no pudo evitar mirarlo azotado mientras de repente una idea llegaba a su mente.

-¿Hace una semana? ¿Por casualidad aquí eran… las dos de la mañana del domingo?

-Si, eso creo.- Contestó Yukito mientras intentaba recordar la hora que marcaba el reloj en ese momento.

-Y volviste a sentir algo similar a las… 11 de la mañana del martes.

-Si. Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sentí lo mismo en ambas ocasiones.- Explicó Touya ya que después de todo aunque sintió aquello a las once de la mañana del domingo y a las ocho de la noche del martes, debido a la diferencia horaria concordada perfectamente con el momento en que los sintió él. – Vi a una niña que no recuerdo. Creo… creo que se trata de la niña por la que me desvíe, tal vez ella es la clave para recordarlo. ¿Quién es ella?

-Lo lamento Touya. No vi su rostro en ningún momento.

-Ya veo.- Murmuró él mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla y trataba de unir cabos. Aquella zona era dónde vivían las personas más adineradas de Tomoeda así que solo había grandes mansiones y no creía que hubiera llevado a alguna niña si no la conocía o realmente no necesitaba ayuda. En realidad sólo conocía a una persona que vivía en ese sector pero al no poseer aquel recuerdo no podía afirmar que fuera ella.

-Touya…- Escuchó murmurar a Yukito y al mirarlo pudo notar que aquella tensión había vuelto a su cuerpo mientras un gran pesar llenaba sus ojos. - Si me odias por lo ocurrido de veras puedo entenderlo. Por mi culpa perdiste una década de tu vida y yo…

-Descuida, no la perdí. – Aseguró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y para sorpresa de él le sonreía. – Antes de conocerte era terriblemente arisco y jamás hablaba con nadie por que a decir verdad no confiaba en las personas.- Reconoció mientras pensaba en lo resentido que había quedado después de lo de Kaho y lo mucho que se había alejado de las personas porque había jurado no volver a apegarse a nadie más. -Fuiste el primer amigo que tuve en mucho tiempo y de alguna manera suavizaste mi carácter. No tengo malos recuerdos contigo, al contrario cuando pienso en el pasado creo que tuve el mejor amigo que pudiera haber podido pedir. Aunque claro, eso de entrar a mi vida a la fuerza no es nada amable. Tal vez algún día me la desquite.

-Gracias. Eso me tranquiliza mucho.- Murmuró Yukito en medio de un sollozo mientras limpiaba sus ojos con su antebrazo y Touya se limitaba a seguir dando golpecitos en su cabeza mientras le decía que debía dejar de ser tan llorón porque ahora era un hombre de familia.

Era increíble cómo habían cambiado los papeles entre ellos. Ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó siendo el sereno de los dos y quien por tanto tenía que corregir los malos hábitos de el otro, pero a decir verdad eso le causaba cierta alegría. Ahora Yukito era una persona mucho más transparente y se notaba que pensaba y actuaba por si mismo, no como cuando estaban juntos y él solo sabía fingir sonrisas.

\- Sólo no entiendo una cosa. Si al final lograron acercarse a Sakura ¿por qué siguieron estando conmigo?

-Es que cuando nos entregaste tu poder Yue creyó que para agradecértelo debía permanecer junto a ti el tiempo que lo quisieras. Por eso si no hubieras insistido en que fuera con Nakuru, jamás te hubiera dejado por su cuenta.

-Ya veo. Así que el témpano de hielo en realidad tenía sentimientos.- Murmuró Touya mientras dejaba caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la banca, colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y miraba al cielo. Aún recordaba el tiempo en que había intentado acercarse a Yue porque creía que aunque aparentara ser frío en realidad tenía un cálido interior al igual que Yuki, aunque a decir verdad más bien lo hacía porque de alguna extraña manera le recordaba a el mismo antes de conocerlos. Debía reconocer que hubo un momento en que tiró la toalla al respecto porque Yue insistía en resistirse, pero ahora comprendía que en realidad sentía tanto remordimiento que eso le impedía aceptar su bondad. Se fijó en las nubes que ahora eran demasiado oscuras y estaban llenas de destellos de luz lo que confirmaba que aquello no sería una simple lluvia. Lo mejor era que regresaran al hotel lo antes posible si no querían llegar mojados hasta los calcetines.

-Touya, tal vez puedas revertir el hechizo y recuperar tus recuerdos de la misma manera en que Yue lo aplicó a ti en un principio.

Señaló Yukito haciendo que el moreno volviera a incorporarse de golpe al escucharlo y ver lo incómodo que lucía al sugerir esa idea. Un beso. No estaba hablando de eso ¿verdad?

-Bien, creo que no pasa nada si lo intento.- Murmuró mientras respiraba profundo y se giraba para quedar frente a frente, era algo que había hecho en múltiples ocasiones, no debía ser un problema en ese momento. Extendió su brazo por encima de el respaldo de la banca y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Solo se trataba de un roce, con ello podría confirmar la identidad de la dichosa niña y comprobar si se trataba de la misma persona que sospechaba y entonces Tomoyo…

-¡No! Demonios. ¡No puedo hacerlo Yuki!.- Exclamó mientras se alejaba de golpe a la vez que un extraño escalofrío lo recorría entero con solo recordarla. ¿Qué rayos pensaría si lo veía en tal acción? No sólo era el hecho de que el estuviera con Nakuru y acabara de tener dos hijos, el rechazo que su cuerpo mostraba hacía la idea era en serio insoportable. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, simplemente no podía besar a Yukito. No podía hacerlo ahora que le gustaba ella. Llevó su mirada hacía él al escucharlo carcajearse ligeramente a lo que él de inmediato frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué rayos se reía si fue su idea desde el principio?

-Lo siento Touya, es solo que también has cambiado. La señorita Tomoyo te ha hecho cambiar.

-Si. Supongo que lo ha hecho.- Reconoció después de dejar salir un hondo suspiro mientras sin quererlo una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en sus labios al recordar lo adorable que ella se veía cargando al hijo de Yukito y lo cerca que estuvo de en serio besarla allí, antes de que la inoportuna de Nakuru rompiera el idílico instante. – Rayos. Es una locura. Apenas han pasado tres semanas desde que regresó, desde que nos acercamos. No creerías todo lo que a ocurrido. Pero… me siento feliz de que pasara. Ella… ella me hace sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo. Así que en realidad sería incapaz de besarla después de besarte a ti.

-¿Besarla? Así que ya la has besado.- Preguntó Yukito algo sorprendido haciendo que Touya cayera en cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos. Además ¿no deberías estar con tu mujercita? No creo que a Nakuru le haga gracia que estés aquí conmigo en vez de con ella.

La manera en como el pálido hombre se puso de pie de golpe mientras su piel se volvía casi traslúcida era realmente hilarante. Ella acababa de tener una extenuante labor de parto y en vez de estar allí cuidándola se había quedado más tiempo del que le prometió hablando con Touya. Claro que iba a enojarse. De hecho seguramente duraría toda una semana antes de dejar que la viera a ella o a los niños.

-Tranquilo, Nakuru y los niños se han quedado dormidos.- Escucharon anunciar a Eriol mientras se acercaba a ellos y solo entonces Yukito comenzó a respirar aliviado, mientras el hombre de mirada añil ahora llevaba su mirada a Touya con una seriedad impropia de él. – Kinomoto, Tomoyo tuvo que hacer algo importante y se ha ido primero.

-¿Irse primero? Pero ni siquiera sabe llegar al hotel sola.- Señaló Touya mientras se ponía de pie a prisa. ¿En que rayos estaría pensando para no esperarle?

-Acaba de irse caminando hacia el este, creo que si te das prisa puedes alcanzarla antes de que empiece a llover.- Aseguró Eriol haciendo que el moreno pasaba a su lado a prisa dispuesto a ir por ella.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué cosa importante tendría que hacer Tomoyo? Me sorprende que no le dijera nada a Touya.- Reconoció Yukito mientras veía al Eriol quien estaba más silencioso de lo normal, de hecho miraba al cielo como si se hallara profundamente preocupado.

-Era mentira. Solo me dijo eso para que no me diera cuenta de que lloraba.- Reconoció por fin mientras sentía las primeras gotas de lluvia. Esas nubes de tormenta tan cargadas siempre eran un mal augurio.

* * *

Kurogane avanzó por las estrechas calles camino a su hogar mientras observaba las nubes grises que adornaban el cielo. Era obvio que pronto llovería y por desgracia ni siquiera había pensado en llevar el paraguas.

Aceleró sus pasos al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él y se colocó debajo de el techado de la parada de autobuses, justo antes de que comenzara el aguacero. Lo último que necesitaba era pescar un resfriado que lo obligara a permanecer en su casa. Necesitaba estar ocupado si no quería pensar en ella.

Giró su cabeza un poco al escuchar pequeños sollozos a su lado y entonces notó a una chica sentada en el alargado banquillo que cubría su cara con sus manos para ocultar su llanto, haciéndolo sentir profundamente incómodo.

No era bueno para esas cosas pero si algo sabía era que jamás debía dejar a una chica llorar sin interesarse en lo que ocurría. Nunca se sabía quién podía necesitar ayuda, y como médico jamás se haría sordo a un llamado de auxilio.

-Disculpe pero, ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó en inglés mientras le extendía un pañuelo, quedándose helado al verla levantar la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos amatistas que se veían terriblemente hinchados y llorosos.

-¡¿Tomoyo?!- Exclamó profundamente turbado mientras se dejaba caer en el banquillo y tomaba su rostro mientras la veía intentar ocultar la mirada. Inmediatamente había notado que tenía el pelo y la piel igual que ella, pero pensó que era una mala jugada de su mente porque después de todo las posibilidades de que estuvieran ambos en Inglaterra y que se encontraran en el mismo lugar, sobretodo cuando normalmente no tomaba esa ruta eran de una en un millón.

Miró alrededor de ella intentando encontrar alguna pista que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo, porque ella estaba allí llorando tan desconsoladamente y entonces lo vio…

Corría en dirección a ellos bajo la lluvia mientras miraba a todos lados como si hubiese perdido algo o a alguien.

Bajó la mirada hacía ella que aún continuaba llorando y siguiendo sus impulsos la rodeó con sus brazos aferrándola a su pecho mientras levantaba la vista y veía a Touya detenerse de repente al reconocerlos. Se veía realmente confundido, realmente contrariado. ¿Acaso aquello era lo tan importante que ella tenía que hacer? ¿Acaso por él había salido tan a prisa aún sin importarle mojarse en la lluvia? Se sintió incapaz de escuchar la respuesta y volviendo sobre sus pasos comenzó a alejarse por donde había venido mientras Kurogane continuaba observándolo fijamente. No sabía que demonios había pasado pero si por su culpa Tomoyo estaba llorando de esa manera, entonces merecía haber malinterpretado las cosas.

* * *

_Y listo. No se como fue para ustedes leerlo, pero para mi escribir este capítulo fue tremendamente intenso, sobretodo al final._

_Ya sabemos el desenlace de Nakuru y Yukito, y algunas revelaciones del pasado de Touya y sus sentimientos. Pero sin duda esto último pone en peligro el clima propicio que se había formado. ¿Por qué Tomoyo salió así? ¿Qué pasará con ellos dos ahora que Touya tiene una idea equivocada de los sucesos?_

_Esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Les cuento que le hice una pequeña modificación al final del capítulo 14. Ahí explicó por qué así que si pasan a leerlo creo que sería lo mejor para entender el resto de la historia._

_Mil gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores. A quienes se han interesado y han comentado la historia. Leo sus comentarios con mucha alegría y aunque tarde en responder a veces por ciertas circunstancias de veras valoro mucho su interés y que les guste este trabajo que estoy haciendo con mucho amor._

_En fin. No los detengo más. Espero me dejen su opinión de este capítulo y teorías y nos leemos pronto, antes haciéndole una gentil invitación a la otra historia en la que estoy trabajando:_

_La nueva emperatriz. Es otra historia qie estoy haciendo con muchísimo cariño y que tiene un poco de TXT, así que seguramente les agradará._

_Att: Brie97_


	24. Magnolia

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 24: Magnolia. _**

Observó algo distraída el fuerte torrencial que golpeaba la ventana mientras la intensidad del aguacero enmudecía todos los sonidos a su alrededor y sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo intentando hacer desaparecer aquel sentimiento de desolación que la embargaba. Era como si estuviera viviendo un horrible deja vú, como si estuviera condenada a repetir la misma cadena de sucesos una y otra vez. Su pelo estaba húmedo, sus ojos hinchados y llorosos, y estaba cubierta con unas prendas de vestir de hombre mientras su ropa se secaba en algún lugar de aquel departamento y revivía una y otra vez la misma escena.

Había salido de la habitación cuando Nakuru y los niños se habían dormido, dispuesta a ir en busca de Touya. Se sentía tan ansiosa por verle, por hablar con él, que creía que su corazón abandonaría su pecho en cualquier instante. Todo parecía de repente ser tan favorable que era difícil de creer, jamás había sido la chica más afortunada del mundo pero por primera vez en su vida, en ese momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de él, en que pudo leer en sus ojos aquella ilusión desbordando por cada detalle de su iris, en serio se sintió como el centro de su propio mundo, como la chica cuyos sueños se cumplían, cuyo destino estaba escrito. Había alguien en el mundo a quien quería con todo su corazón y por primera vez en la vida podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que su amor era correspondido al completo.

Convencida de ello atravesó el inmenso pasillo que consistía en gruesas columnas de mármol que sostenían un techo en forma de cúpula cubierto de flores y se detuvo al escuchar voces. El cielo estaba muy nublado y había comenzado a refrescar, pero un poco más adelante dos figuras se hallaban sentadas en una de las bancas distribuidas por el jardín. No podía oír bien lo que decían pero reconociendo el rebelde pelo achocolatado de Touya, caminó unos pasos hacía ellos dispuesta a acercarse, deteniéndose en cuanto lo vio volverse hacía Yukito, colocar su brazo por encima del espaldar de la banca y sin demasiadas ceremonias comenzar a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de él mientras giraba ligeramente la cabeza.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Fue lo único que alcanzó a expresar mientras cubría su boca con sus manos al comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y sin poder controlarse las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No entendía nada, no sabía porque estaba pasando aquello, pero lo que veía lastimeramente no era su imaginación. Se dio la vuelta incapaz de continuar observando y como pudo salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras intentaba controlarse. No tenía derecho a llorar. Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Él… él aún no lo había olvidado.

-Entonces ¿ya me dirás que haces en Inglaterra?- Escuchó preguntar de repente mientras una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y no pudo evitar levantar la vista con la esperanza de encontrarse con el rostro de Touya, quedándose algo decepcionada al observar a Kurogane acomodarse a su lado mientras revisaba la temperatura del termómetro que le había pedido que usara hace unos minutos. Este la había llevado a su departamento al comprender que el aguacero no se detendría y la había tratado con mucha amabilidad y consideración, pero en los ojos de él podía leer la gran curiosidad que tenía por lo ocurrido y por tanto sus ansias por saber los detalles de dichos sucesos.

-Vine a visitar a unos viejos amigos.- Respondió con simpleza, con la vana esperanza de que aquello fuese suficiente para saciar su interés, a la vez que volvía su mirada a la ventana que aún era azotada por aquella tormenta.

-¿Y por eso llorabas?

-No. Solo descubrí algo para lo que no estaba preparada. En realidad ya lo sabía pero supongo que tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada.- Respondió a la vez que sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse y su voz intentaba no quebrarse. Aquello había sido más que una visita, que un reencuentro. Aquel día se habían derrumbado murallas, creado familias, pero también se habían construido y destruido sueños en su corazón de manera simultánea. Así que solo pensar en lo efímera que fue aquella felicidad era demasiado duro.

Lo vio ponerse de pie sin preguntar nada más y comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo mientras veía el reloj que ahora marcaba las siete de la noche.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, el único que la usa es Masaki cuando viene a verme así que está limpia.- Propuso sin mirarla mientras caminaba dispuesto a perderse en el pasillo, deteniéndose bruscamente al escucharla decir que aunque lo agradecía, no podía quedarse por que entonces Touya se preocuparía mucho.

La espalda de Kurogane veía tremendamente tensa y sus manos se habían convertido en puños. No tenía que verle el rostro para percibir su indignación, para darse cuenta de que algo de lo que acababa de decir le había caído terriblemente mal, cosa que comprobó al verlo girarse y mirarla con aquel par de rubíes encendidos que tenía por ojos y detallar la línea que ahora se arrugaba en todo su ceño.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta ese sujeto, Tomoyo?

Lo escuchó preguntarle a la vez que su usualmente calmada voz se llenaba de ira tomándola completamente por sorpresa. Jamás se imaginó que él percibiría algo como eso. Es decir, acababa de conocer a Touya y salvo en el hospital jamás los había visto relacionándose. Era cierto que el que hubieran hecho aquel largo viaje juntos podía levantar sospechas, pero él no estaba preguntando si le gustaba, estaba tan seguro de que así era que la interrogaba acerca del tiempo que llevaba con aquel sentimiento. Su primera idea fue fingir indiferencia, al respecto, negar completamente aquella realidad, pero si Kurogane seguía siendo el mismo chico intuitivo de antes, estaba segura de que podía oler una mentira suya a kilómetros, así que cualquier esfuerzo suyo por ocultar la verdad era inútil.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que hace varias semanas, cuando regresé a Tomoeda. – Contestó resignada comprendiendo que no tenía más opción que decir la verdad, aquella verdad que hasta ese momento jamás había revelado a nadie más y que era la razón del agujero en su pecho.

-Entonces él es el culpable de que estuvieras llorando ¿verdad?- Preguntó nueva vez y esta vez si prefirió quedarse callada. Kurogane era un hombre de carácter fuerte que jamás había tolerado la idea de que la lastimaran. Si sabía que Touya había estado tratándola con interés y de repente había besado a su ex hiriendo así sus sentimientos, pues seguro lo malinterpretaría y saldría como loco dispuesto a pelear con él. Lo último que deseaba es que aquella situación causara más problemas, que Touya saliera perjudicado por que ella se hubiese dejado cegar por una ilusión. Sabía que él jamás había querido herirla, que aquello no lo había hecho con malicia, solo dejaba claro que aunque él intentara aparentar lo contrario, aún no terminaba de asimilar que aquello hubiera terminado, que una relación que tuvo por tanto tiempo hubiera llegado a un final definitivo.

-No volverás al hotel. Mañana te llevo temprano para que empaques tus cosas.- Sentenció él ante su falta de respuesta sin dejar lugar a réplicas mientras procuraba volverse nueva vez para seguir su camino, deteniéndose al escucharla exclamar un "¡No puedo hacerle eso!" mientras se levantaba del sofá, haciendo que la poca calma que Kurogane había conseguido mantener hasta ese momento se esfumara y su voz reflejara sin tapujos toda la ira y decepción que estaba sintiendo.

-¡¿Por que demonios no puedes?! Te rompió el corazón ¿no? Llorabas por que algo hizo que te hirió ¿No es así? ¿Por qué debe interesarte como se sienta? ¿Por qué no puedes devolverle un poco de la angustia que sientes en este momento?

-¡Por qué lo amo Kurogane!- Exclamó ella mientras su voz se partía y las lágrimas volvían a salir como cascadas de sus ojos, haciendo que él se quedara helado al escuchar su siempre suave voz gritar aquello con tanta amargura. - ¿Acaso jamás te has enamorado de alguien que sabes perfectamente que no debes querer pero que aún así no puedes evitarlo? ¿Acaso jamás te ha pasado que te enojas y piensas en que ya no va a importarte lo que ocurra con esa persona, pero solo con pensar en su posible sufrimiento terminas sintiendo mucha más angustia que si simplemente la dejaras ir? Todos pasamos por ese tipo de situaciones en que las cosas no salen como uno desea y yo, simplemente me enamoré de alguien que aún no estaba preparado para dejar su antigua vida atrás. Y… aunque no tenga idea de como voy a verlo a la cara ahora, de cómo voy a fingir una sonrisa cuando siento que estoy rota por dentro, no soy capaz de angustiarlo, de hacerle sentir culpable. Él también está sufriendo, esto también es duro para él. Yo… yo no quiero hacerle más daño. No quiero verlo sufrir más.

La manera en como ella sollozaba con dolor mientras decía todo aquello, mientras sacaba todo lo que había en su corazón realmente consiguió destrozarlo. Claro que sabía lo que sentía, claro que era consciente de lo duro que podía ser amar a alguien que no reparaba en tu existencia. Era lo que había vivido toda la vida con ella, era lo que había tenido que tolerar a su lado. ¡Si hasta había intentado besarla en la clínica y se había pasado los días angustiado por las consecuencias de ello!, pero era obvio que ella estaba tan enfocada en ese sujeto que lo mas probable es que en serio creyera que se había acercado tanto solo para tomarle la temperatura. Aquello que ella sentía por Touya no se trataba de una simple ilusión, de un desliz pasajero. El corazón de Tomoyo estaba tan ligado a él que estaba dispuesto a tragarse su dolor con tal de no provocarle sufrimiento. ¿Qué rayos era lo que le veía?¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en arrancarse la piel para cubrir sus heridas cuando él estaba dispuesto a quebrarse entero por sanar su corazón?

-Tan pronto termine de llover nos iremos. – Murmuró derrotado dándose la vuelta mientras escuchaba su corazón fragmentarse y caminaba en dirección al pasillo dispuesto a perderse en su cuarto. No podía seguir viéndola derramar tantas lágrimas por una persona que no era él y seguir fingiendo no sentirse miserable.

* * *

Tomoyo se acercó lentamente a él al verlo sentado a la orilla de la playa mientras observaba como la fría brisa nocturna agitaba su pelo achocolatado. Tan pronto había ingresado al hotel decidió preguntar a la recepcionista si le había visto y ella le había informado que había estado allí desde que llegó.

Sin demasiadas ceremonias se sentó a su lado y notó como sus pies yacían dentro de la masa añil de agua.

-Ya llegaste.- Murmuró Touya sin mirarla y al llevar su vista hacia él se percató de lo que había a su lado. Una botella de algo que por como olía debía ser algún tipo de alcohol. -El molesto de el esposo de Kaho la envió como regalo para papá, pero como él no toma se iba a desperdiciar. También envío eso para ti. – Lo escuchó aclarar al sentir su vista puesta en el objeto mientras le extendía un pequeño paquete de forma rectangular.

-Ya veo. Gracias.- Murmuró mientras tomaba la pequeña caja y la abría, notando que se trataban de chocolates de una marca inglesa muy conocida. No sabía que aún después de tantos años recordara cuanto le gustaban. Eriol era un hombre sumamente gentil a quien se había visto obligada a mentirle aquella tarde así que un regalo como ese era lo que menos se merecía.

-¿Como quedaron los demás?

-Bien, aunque algo preocupados porque te fuiste tan repentinamente.

-Si. Lo siento, tenía algo de prisa. – Explicó mientras tomaba un chocolate de la pequeña caja y lo ponía en su boca. Debía reconocer que eran tan deliciosos, como siempre aunque su estado de ánimo no le permitía disfrutarlo a plenitud.

-¿Pudiste hacer aquello tan urgente?

-Si, así es. – Contestó una vez más mientras tomaba otro dulce de la caja y su mirada comenzaba a vagar a su alrededor. Aunque era cierto que Touya estaba teniendo aquella conversación con ella era obvio que tenía la cabeza en otro lado. De hecho el que estuviera tomando dejaba en evidencia que no se sentía bien. Solo lo había visto hacerlo en una ocasión y tenía justo esa expresión llena de desconcierto en el rostro. Observó un pequeño destello entre la arena y al extender su mano hacia aquel lugar descubrió una nueva botella de la misma bebida solo que esta estaba completamente vacía.

-Touya… ¿se ha tomado toda esa botella?- Preguntó algo preocupada mientras lo veía encogerse de hombros a la vez que murmuraba un tal vez, provocando que ella tomara la botella de su lado al verlo llevar su mano hasta ella.

-Debe estar ebrio entonces. Debería dejar de tomar.

-Deja el drama ¿quieres? No estoy borracho. Además ya estoy grandecito para saber lo que puedo o no hacer. - Aseguró con fastidio mientras la miraba y extendía su mano para que le entregara la botella que aún estaba prácticamente llena y ella no pudo evitar apretar los labios con dolor al ver la desolación en los ojos de él. Se veía como alguien que acaba de darse cuenta que su mundo se había hecho pedazos y que intentaba aliviar su pena de alguna manera. Podía saber exactamente que aquello era lo que significaba porque era justo lo que ella estaba sintiendo y estaba segura reflejaban sus violáceos ojos. Acercó la botella a sus labios y tomó un gran trago de la bebida tosiendo sin parar al sentir como el alcohol quemaba su inexperta garganta mientras él le arrebataba la botella alarmado.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Acompañarlo.- Contestó ella mientras aún tosía por lo desprevenida que lo había tomado el exceso de alcohol de aquella bebida mientras se preguntaba cómo rayos Touya había soportado toda una botella. -También soy lo bastante grandecita para saber lo que lo que me conviene o no, así que démela de vuelta. – Exigió mientras le arrebataba la bebida de la mano dejándolo sorprendido no sólo por que quisiera seguir con aquello sino por la actitud que de repente había adoptado, era la primera vez que la veía con aquella mirada tan llena de rebeldía.

-Tch, has lo que quieras.- Gruñó mientras volvía a su posición original y la veía tomar un nuevo trago de la bebida y toser de nuevo solo que de manera más leve. Las aguas de la playa aún estaban agitadas y de vez en cuando se formaban olas lo suficientemente grandes para hundir a una persona. Salvo aquel vaivén marino no estaba observando nada más en aquella dirección, pero por alguna razón ver que incluso el agua tenía sus momentos de inestabilidad le hacía sentir menos desolado. Aún no sabía cómo había llegado a la casa de Eriol bajo aquel torrencial pero cuando al fin lo había conseguido y los demás le habían preguntado por ella, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue mentirles y decir que no la había encontrado. ¿Cómo explicarles que la había visto junto a otra persona? ¿Qué aquella seguridad que había sentido y que lo había llevado a surcar medio mundo en un avión para aclarar su pasado ahora era tan incierta que le asustaba? ¿Y si todo había sido su imaginación y si todo ese tiempo había confundido su amabilidad y compasión con amor?

-En la orilla el agua es cálida, tal vez el agua de toda la playa esté igual de agradable. - La escuchó comentar después de un buen rato que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eran horas o minutos, ella acababa de quitarse las sandalias así que sus dedos jugueteaban con el agua que subía y bajaba a la orilla de manera constante.

-Obvio que está helada, mensa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te has bañado en esta playa.

-Porque he nadado en otras playas de noche y son heladas. Además después de tanta lluvia debe estar aún más fría.- Contestó con fastidio ya harto de sus preguntas y argumentos sin sentidos. No sabía cuando había comenzado a hablar solo sandeces pero aquello lo tenía más mareado que el mismo alcohol.

-¡Es injusto que generalices! ¡No todas las playas son iguales! De hecho, voy a demostrarte que estás equivocado.- Protestó ella indignada mientras se ponía de pie con algo de torpeza, haciendo que Touya se quedara helado al llevar la mirada a ella y verla de espaldas bajando el cierre de su vestido dejándolo caer a sus pies mientras se quedaba en ropa interior.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡¿Estás borracha?!- Preguntó alarmado respondiéndose mentalmente al instante. Si era la primera vez que bebía como sospechaba, debía estarlo desde el quinto trago, de lo contrario no se desnudaría frente a él con tanta ligereza.

-Vamos Touya sólo es un baño. ¿O es que temes perder contra una chica?- Replicó mientras se colocaba las manos en la cadera y se volteaba para mirarlo. Su pelo caía de manera rebelde sobre su cuerpo cubriendo toda su silueta mientras su blanca piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada recorrió con asombro la silueta de la jovencita, adornada únicamente por aquellas bragas y brassier rosa. Era como si ella fuera consciente de que su figura era demasiado sensual y quisiera aminorar el impacto que provocaba verla de esa manera añadiendo un toque dulce a su estilizada silueta.

Sintió su cuerpo agitarse ante la magnifica visión mientras perdía el habla y sus ojos eran incapaces de mirar a otro lado y entonces la vio caminar mas allá de la orilla hasta que la mitad de sus piernas estaban sumergidas en las aguas y juntando sus manos frente a ella la vio lanzarse al agua cual sirena volviendo a su hogar, haciéndolo sentir una gran decepción al no poder contemplar más aquella deliciosa figura. "Deliciosa Figura." ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?

Se puso de pie aprisa y sintió la brisa salina golpear su rostro y agitar su pelo a la vez que mantenía su mirada fija en las revoltosas aguas intentando verificar con preocupación el estado de ella quien hacía un rato se había perdido en las profundidades, sintiéndose profundamente aliviado al verla salir de repente del agua mientras le sonreía y temblaba ligeramente. Esa necia debía estar congelándose por lo rosácea que se veía su piel y aún así sonreía como si hubiese ganado su apuesta imaginaria. La vio comenzar a nadar hacia él, ya habiendo culminado su experimento, abriendo los ojos con terror al ver como una ola se levantaba a sus espaldas y amenazaba con caerle encima.

-¡Cuidado detrás de ti!- Gritó intentando avisarle, mirando como era arrastrada por la masa de agua que la tomó desprevenida y la sumergió bruscamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua al instante y nadó hacía dónde había sido sumergida, sacándola por la cintura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y tosía sin parar.

-Tomoyo ¡¿Estás bien?!- Le preguntó mientras la miraba angustiado y procuraba verificar que no se hubiera hecho daño, quedándose desconcertado al escucharla reír de repente mientras dejaba poco a poco de toser y reconocía que tenía razón que el agua estaba muy fría.

-¡Claro que tenía razón! ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?! Eso fue muy ... - Exclamó alterado mientras pensaba en el terror que sintió al pensar que ella podía haber muerto ante sus ojos, que pudo haberse ahogado en aquel lugar, quedándose petrificado al sentirla abordar su boca de repente interrumpiendo su reclamo, a la vez que su paladar se llenaba de una mezcla de alcohol y chocolate proviniendo de sus suaves y rosáceos labios. La miró fijamente mientras ella rompía el beso con lentitud y reparó en la manera en como ella lo miraba, en como sus ojos amatistas brillaban llenos de anhelo y pasión.

-¿Qué tanto te gusto?- La escuchó preguntar de repente y sintió como su corazón latía sin parar mientras sin poder evitarlo sus ojos recorrían su delicada figura extasiado con toda la belleza que desprendía su nívea, escasamente cubierta y completamente mojada piel, que se veía extrañamente hipnotizante alumbrada tenuemente por la luz de la luna y adornada por el rosáceo que se asomaba en sus mejillas por el frío del que era víctima, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo entre aquellos rincones ocultos detrás de su ropa interior. Incapaz de dar una respuesta que describiera todas esas sensaciones que lo embargaban, tragó en seco debido a la extraña incomodidad que de repente llenaba su cuerpo ante la visión que tenía en frente y que comenzaba a perturbarlo enormemente mientras continuaba siendo tentado por aquellos labios que ya había probado y cuyo sabor le parecía endemoniadamente adictivo.

La vio sonreír ante su falta de respuesta mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios y sin oponer resistencia él cerraba los ojos esperando experimentar de nuevo aquel delirante sabor, mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al sentir su paladar llenarse de aquella calidez que desprendían sus suaves labios. Ya la había besado antes y aquello le había parecido algo realmente placentero, pero ahora, con la posibilidad de perderse en su boca por más tiempo, sintiendo que ella estaba de acuerdo con ello, aquella sensación que lo recorría superaba todo lo antes experimentado. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera explorar a plenitud aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo ante aquel contacto.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y sin ser capaz de contenerse más, profundizó aquel beso dejando salir toda la pasión que sentía en su cuerpo, saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios, llenándose de su esencia, de su sabor. Pronto sus labios quisieron explorar un poco más y se deslizaron a su cuello, bajando posteriormente a sus hombros. La escuchó gemir ligeramente ante aquella sensación llena de electricidad y presa de un hambre voraz volvió a abordar su boca con ansias. Sus labios se fundían de una manera tan perfecta que era difícil saber donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro pero aún aquello no parecía suficiente. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rosarse, a juguetear entre ellas y antes de darse cuenta la pasión con la que se besaban y acariciaban se hacía cada vez más lujuriosa e íntima, cada segundo que dedicaba a besarla de aquella manera era un segundo en que su cuerpo exigía sentirla aún más cerca, probar aún más de ella, amarla a plenitud mientras seguía siendo derrotado por sus ojos y labios, incapaz de mirar a otro lado presa de un hechizo que iba más allá de sus fuerzas y que poco a poco doblegaba su voluntad, haciendo que el deseo de poseerla allí mismo entre aquellas aguas bajo la luz de la luna se hicieran difíciles de contener.

Se separó de sus labios por la falta de aire, mientras volvía a recorrer con la mirada su terriblemente atractiva figura y no pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a pensar en cómo se sentiría deslizar sus dedos y labios por cada centímetro de aquella tersa piel, recorrer cada rincón de su inexplorado cuerpo y escuchar a su dulce voz deshacerse en suspiros y gemidos provocados por sus caricias. Intentó obligar a sus ojos a desviar la mirada, a dejar de pensar aquello, sabía que si seguía haciéndolo si dejaba que su mente se siguiera imaginando aquella escena terminaría haciendo la mayor locura de su vida, terminaría tomándola como no hacía con alguien en muchísimo tiempo. Y eso

… eso sería muy malo en aquellas circunstancias.

-Vamos a dentro.- La escuchó solicitar y llevando su mirada hasta sus ojos se encontró con aquel brillo decidido y lleno de deseo que lo había dejado sin aliento hace sólo unos segundos, era como si ella estuviera pensando en justo lo mismo que él, como si deseara llevar aquello hasta el mismísimo final. La sintió halar su mano mientras se disponía a salir del agua y no fue capaz de poner ninguna resistencia, de decir alguna razón por la que aquello no era correcto, por la que debían detenerse, sintiendo que el alcohol, el frío y el deseo controlaban sus sentidos.

No podía detenerla, no quería detenerla, en ese momento, justo en ese instante, mientras la miraba caminando sobre la arena, con su mano entrelazada con la de él exhibiendo sin inhibiciones su delicada figura, cualquier duda en su mente o corazón había desaparecido, solo… solo quería sentirla al mayor grado posible, sentirla antes de que se marcharan y si era posible evitar que se fuera más de su lado, no dejarla salir de aquella habitación hasta que le asegurara que a partir de ese momento jamás se separaría de él.

Antes de darse cuenta se hallaron atravesando todo el hotel hasta la recepción, tomando así el ascensor hasta la habitación donde ella se estaba hospedando. Torpemente la vio introducir la llave en la cerradura tras soltarlo y una vez consiguió quitar el seguro, empujar la puerta e ingresar a su habitación. Entró junto a ella a la misma y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a cerrarla tras de si, colocándole seguro para evitar que alguien interrumpiera aquel momento o tomara alguna prueba de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, de lo que sin lugar a dudas estaba resuelto a que pasara entre ellos en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Se volvió nuevamente, esperando encontrarla a sus espaldas mirándolo con aquella sonrisa, con aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria, pero ya no estaba allí, solo se veían las huellas de agua y arena dejadas en el suelo en una parte del pasillo y varios quejidos proviniendo de lo que creía sería el tocador de aquella habitación.

Caminó en esa dirección y no pudo evitar llenarse de una mezcla de desilusión y ternura, al verla de rodillas frente a la taza del baño vomitando y jurando que jamás bebería una sola gota de alcohol mientras toda la seducción y encanto que irradiaba hace unos segundos quedaba en el olvido. Resignado se acercó a ella en silencio y tomando los mechones de pelo que le estorbaban en el rostro, los sujetó para que aquella desagradable tarea se le hiciera aún más sencilla y entonces la vio girar la cabeza sobre su hombro y dándole las gracias sonreírle, sonreírle como si estuviera paseando en un hermoso día de primavera y lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo más gratificante del mundo, y entonces sintió que la embriaguez abandonaba su cuerpo y todo en su mente y corazón estaba claro.

La haló hacía sí, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras sus ropas aún gotereaban y sintió que quería quedarse así el resto de su vida. Quería ser la persona que estuviera con ella al despertar, que la viera en sus peores momentos y que disfrutara de cada gota de placer en su cuerpo, quería ser la persona que secara sus lágrimas y a quien perteneciera su sonrisa, quería… quería ser el primero y el último, ser quien la amara cada día hasta que uno de los dos dejara este mundo y aún entonces seguirse amando igual. La amaba, la amaba. No tenía ninguna duda de ello.

-Quédate a pasar la noche conmigo. – La escuchó proponerle por fin y sin quererlo sus ojos volvieron a recorrer su figura observando la ropa interior pegada a su piel, que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación y sus labios entreabiertos como si esperaran a que él los abordara con pasión. Agitó su cabeza en negación comprendiendo que si bien él era consciente de cada uno de sus actos, ella estaba demasiada embriagada para pensar aquello con claridad y posando su mano detrás de su nuca, la haló hacía sí, acariciando su cabello por unos instantes mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

-Debes descansar, has hecho muchas locuras por una noche. – Murmuró a su oído con la poca fuerza de voluntad que había conseguido reunir y contrario a recibir alguna respuesta, el silencio se hizo patente en la habitación. La giró un poco para ver su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, allí en el baño, semidesnuda, después de haber vomitado frente a él, y aún así en aquellas circunstancias se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso me vas a volver loco. – Reconoció mientras besaba su frente y la miraba unos segundos sin poder quitar aquella boba sonrisa de sus labios, y acomodándola entre sus brazos la cargó hasta su cama. Seguramente se odiaría cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente sin ella a su lado, pero si iba a amarla deseaba que ella lo recordara con lujo de detalles. Era lo mínimo que se merecía después de toda aquella dicha que le hacía sentir.

* * *

Tomoyo se removió incomoda en la cama mientras sentía como las sábanas insistían en mantenerse pegadas a su cuerpo a pesar de sus intentos de retirarlas de sobre sí. De hecho los hasta el día anterior agradables sonidos de las personas riendo y divirtiéndose fuera eran un verdadero suplicio. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los sentía tan cargados que era incapaz de hacerlo de golpe, mientras un intenso malestar estomacal y un agudo dolor de cabeza hacía aún más tortuoso su despertar. Sentía como si un camión la hubiera arrollado.

Se incorporó tan pronto consiguió manejar la forma en que su cabeza daba vueltas y quedándose sentada sobre la cama intentó observar su alrededor. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas así que la habitación estaba a oscuras pero afuera se oían a las personas disfrutando de la cercana piscina, así que debían ser por lo menos las nueve.

"Cómo sea, tengo que ir al baño". Murmuró mientras retiraba la manta de su cuerpo y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas quedándose helada al notar que no tenía más que la ropa interior sobre su cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba semi-desnuda en la cama?

-Ya despertaste dormilona. Pensé que harías que nos dejara el avión. - Escuchó decir en dirección a la puerta y al mirar hacía allí pudo ver al moreno caminando hacia ella con una bandeja en la mano. Cubrió su cuerpo con la manta de inmediato mientras se teñía de rosa al verlo sentarse en el borde de la cama, sin siquiera inmutarse por su escasa vestimenta. – Esto es lo único que me dejaron traer hasta acá arriba, así que si quedas con algo más de hambre puedes ir al comedor cuando termines. Y esas pastillas reducirán los efectos de la resaca. No quiero apresurarte pero sería mejor que te duches en cuanto puedas pues nos sacan de la habitación al medio día.

El moreno levantó la vista al escucharla balbucear su nombre mientras con nerviosismo sus manos aferraban con fuerza la cobija y el carmín de sus mejillas se hacía aun mayor. Parecía incapaz de siquiera moverse, de hablar de manera normal, de hecho una mezcla de miedo y pena llenaba sus ojos. Parecía haberlo recordado.

-Bueno, si lo que vas a preguntar es si intentaste seducirme y luego te quedaste dormida frente a la taza del baño después de haber vomitado la comida de una semana. Pues sí. Eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. -Relató con excesiva calma haciendo un verdadero poema de la cara que ella puso al escuchar aquella corta descripción de los sucesos que su mente acababa de recordar. Por Dios que si no fuera porque era realmente tarde y en serio necesitaban marcharse ya, juraría que se hubiera lanzado a sus labios y hubiera terminado lo que habían iniciado la noche anterior, pero durante las casi tres horas que llevaba esperando a que despertara había tenido tiempo de hacer muchos planes al respecto, así que por mucho que ella lo tentara eso no pasaría aquel día.

-Oye…- Colocó su frente contra la de ella para intentar ocultar de sus ojos la boba sonrisa que seguramente debía tener debido a todo lo que estaba imaginando, mientras la sentía tensarse ligeramente ante su cercanía. Se sentía como un adolescente emocionado porque la chica de sus sueños había aceptado su invitación a un baile, pero mucho mejor. - Tendremos quince largas horas en una máquina de la muerte así que podemos hablar acerca de lo lindo que te queda el rosa cuando estemos en el aeropuerto. Aun tengo que explicarle a la recepción que usar el ascensor de un lugar público en ropa interior es exactamente igual de ético que hacerlo en traje de baño. Deséame suerte.

Se puso de pie, mientras la veía cubrir su rostro con sus manos al pensar en que personas a quienes ni siquiera conocía la habían visto borracha, semidesnuda y halando a un chico a su cuarto. Si pudiera enterrarse tres metros bajo tierra lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Aunque… cuando el moreno se refería a lo bien que le quedaba el rosa ¿no se refería a…?

-¡Touya!- Gritó llena de impotencia al pensar en que él estaba haciendo alusión al color de su ropa interior para fastidiarla, mientras aventaba la almohada en dirección al pasillo sin conseguir darle. No sabía si enfadarse con él por permitirle hacer todas esas locuras o morirse de la pena de que tuviese que lidiar con ella en esas condiciones. Definitivamente no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara nunca más.

Dio leves toques a la puerta y al escuchar su voz pidiéndole un momento, no pudo evitar sentir dudas acerca de si aquello era una buena idea después de todo. Era cierto que lo había consultado con la almohada durante toda la noche pero no dejaba de ser un paso sumamente arriesgado. Apretó con fuerzas el objeto que llevaba en la mano pidiéndole a todo su cuerpo que mantuviera la calma. Por nada del mundo quería que ella notara lo inquieto que se ponía solo con mirarla.

-Oh, Kurogane. ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí.

-Olvidaste esto en mi casa.- Aclaró de inmediato mientras le extendía aquel adorno de pelo que había descubierto en el baño después de dejarla en el hotel y que había resultado ser la excusa perfecta para ir a su encuentro.

-Ya me preguntaba dónde había ido a parar. Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras estaban frente a la puerta y Kurogane no pudo evitar maldecir para sus adentros. Parecía tan sencillo cuando lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente todo el camino ¿Porque ahora simplemente no salía nada de su garganta?

-Kurogane, gracias por todo. Se que ayer no fui la persona más fácil de tratar pero ya no debes preocuparte, me siento mucho mejor. Me alegra mucho saber que puedo contar contigo. Eres realmente un buen amigo Kurorin.

Él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y apretar los puños al escucharla decir aquello que lo perturbaba enormemente. ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan ciega, de no notar lo mucho que lo hería cada vez que decía esas cosas?

No valía la pena seguir preocupado por aquello. Nada podía ser peor que seguir viviendo en aquel estado, que seguir conformándose con que ella viera sus palabras y actos con los ojos de la simpatía.

-Sabes… dicen que la capacidad de aguante de las personas conoce los límites.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ella algo confundida mientras notaba como aquella aura sombría volvía a cernirse sobre él mientras ahora llevaba sus ojos hacía ella y la miraba con fijeza.

-Que antes estaba agradecido de que me llamaras tu amigo, pero ahora definitivamente aborrezco esa palabra. – Explicó mientras daba un paso hacía adelante y tocaba su mejilla. - Te daré solo cinco segundos para lanzarme una bofetada.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué…? - Sus palabras fueron selladas por un sorpresivo beso que la disoció de la realidad por unos segundos y que de repente eliminó aquella venda que hasta ahora había estado cubriendo sus ojos, mientras lo veía alejarse de su boca sin quitar ni un segundo la mirada de sobre ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero que sufras más por alguien que no valora tu amor, cuando yo moriría porque me ames solo la mitad de lo que lo amas a él.

-Kurogane, yo… lo lamento. No es tan sencillo…

-Nunca he esperado que lo sea.- Aseguró él mientras la veía continuar mirándolo desconcertada y llevando sus dedos a su cuello, se retiró el collar, para luego llevar sus manos al cuello de ella y, colocarle la prenda mientras ella permanecía petrificada, incapaz de reaccionar.- Iré a Tomoeda durante las próximas dos semanas y quiero que lo pienses mientras tanto. Se que no me amas pero… me encantaría que me dejaras intentar hacer que te olvides de él, así que si ser tu amigo es un obstáculo para ello. Pues ya no soy más tu amigo.

Se alejó unos pasos de ella después de dejar claro el significado de sus actos y dando su misión por terminada salió de su vista mientras ella continuaba mirándolo profundamente turbada. Sabía que aquella declaración de amor significaba el fin de años de confianza y amistad pero en realidad aquello ya no le preocupaba demasiado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía genuinamente libre y en paz consigo mismo y eso era algo que no tenía precio.

Caminó en dirección al ascensor y no pudo evitar reparar en un ramo de magnolias blancas que yacía tirado en el suelo y que parecía haber sido dejado caer recientemente. Se puso de cuclillas, tomó una con su mano y llevándola a su nariz se llenó de buenos recuerdos. Aquellas eran las flores favoritas de Tomoyo y definitivamente olían como ella.

* * *

Touya miró con alegría el inmaculado ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Tomoyo se iba a sorprender y emocionar al verlo. Afortunadamente el día anterior cuando fueron a casa de Eriol habían pasado frente a la floristería y ella se había quedado embobada mirando aquellas flores que se exhibía en la vitrina, por ello había decidido ir en busca de un ramo antes de partir de allí.

Jamás había sido un hombre de muchas palabras o expresiones de cariño así que su manera de decir las cosas iban más de la mano con algo físico como un regalo. Llevárselo a Tomoyo antes de hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos le parecía lo más adecuado, después de todo sentía que si iba a hacerlo debía tratar de crear un ambiente agradable sobretodo después de la pena que ella tenía por todo lo ocurrido.

Ingresó al ascensor y sonrió al par de chicas que lo miraban algo celosas de no ser la persona a la que le llevaban tan hermoso obsequio, pero contrario a lo que pasaría usualmente ni siquiera le incomodaba que no le quitaran la mirada de encima. De alguna forma había perdido importancia cualquier cosa, buena o mala que hicieran las personas a su alrededor porque en ese momento solo le importaba la opinión de una persona. Aquella persona por la que estaba sonriendo como un idiota y sus manos sudaban sin parar.

Levantó la vista al ver las puertas del ascensor abrirse y caminando un poco en dirección a la habitación de ella notó a lo lejos a una persona frente a la puerta. Se ocultó detrás de un muro intentando que Tomoyo no viera el ramo antes de que llegara el momento, quedándose desconcertado al, no sólo ver a Tomoyo en el umbral sino notar que quien estaba frente a ella no era otro que el doctorcito.

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí ese sujeto?- Gruñó mientras procuraba escuchar la conversación que mantenían inútilmente y es que estaba demasiado lejos para entender sus palabras. El sujeto continuaba con aquella expresión insípida grabada en su rostro, pero Tomoyo… Tomoyo sonreía cada tanto mientras hablaba.

Odiaba cuando la veía sonreír para ese tipo, cuando la veía hablarle. Sabía que no estaba bien que se sintiera tan celoso aún cuando sabía que eran como hermanos, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo único que deseaba era interponerse entre ellos y apartarla de su vista.

-Debes confiar en ella Touya. - Intentó alentarse a sí mismo para serenarse pero no pudo evitar destrozar el envoltorio del ramo por la fuerza en que apretó su mano al observar que el susodicho tocaba la mejilla de ella y en cuestión de segundos la besaba allí mismo en el pasillo.

Presa de una furia más allá de sus sentidos dejó caer el ramo y caminó hacía ellos con la resolución de deformarle el rostro a golpes por su atrevimiento, cuando una duda golpeó con intensidad su cabeza.

¿Y si ella había estado de acuerdo con ello? ¿Y si en realidad tenía sentimientos hacía él?

Sabía que Tomoyo no era de ese tipo de chicas pero, demonios, había salido al encuentro de él en primer lugar, los había visto abrazados en aquella parada de autobús. ¿Y si el tonto allí era él y si aquello que había dicho y hecho mientras estaba tomada solo era un reflejo de la tensión que quedó en ella después de su encuentro con Kurogane? Eso explicaría porque lucía tan aterrada al pensar que ellos habían estado juntos. ¿Y si en vez de sentirse avergonzada por su conducta solo estaba asustada de que hubieran tenido tal contacto cuando él no era el objeto de su cariño? ¿Si no había encontrado la manera adecuada de aclararle todo aquello, si había evitado hablarle de sus sentimientos hacía aquel sujeto para evitarle preocupaciones en consideración de la situación por la que estaba pasando con todo lo de Yukito?

Sintió una mano tocando su brazo y solo entonces de dio cuenta de que se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación con la llave colgando de su mano y su mirada totalmente perdida.

-¿Te sientes bien Touya?- La escuchó preguntar y al llevar su mirada hacía ella, no pudo evitar concentrarse en la gema que ahora adornaba su cuello y que había visto a aquel sujeto colocarle y sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. Así que no era un malentendido después de todo, en serio estaban juntos ahora.

-Aún queda algo de la medicina que me llevaste está mañana. Si te duele la cabeza tal vez…

-No. Estoy bien. Terminaré de empacar para que nos vayamos.- Murmuró ausente mientras intentaba introducir la llave en la cerradura de manera inútil, y es que sus dedos temblaban tanto que era imposible realizar aún aquella sencilla tarea. ¿Cómo había podido volver a ser tan ingenuo?¿Cómo se había dejado embobar de esa manera por ella?

-Tomoyo, con respecto a lo que ocurrió en la playa. Creo que lo mejor es que lo olvidemos. - Ambos no estábamos en pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales y al final nada pasó en realidad, así que no tiene importancia. - Murmuró sin mirarla mientras por fin la llave entraba en el agujero y dándole vuelta conseguía quitar el seguro. ¿No darle importancia? Él mismo estaba sorprendido de la sobriedad con que aquella mentira había salido de su boca. ¡Si se había pasado las últimas doce horas meditando en ello!, ¡si había tenido que luchar consigo mismo por no dormir al lado de ella, por no llenarla de besos y caricias hasta que despertara, por no hacerla suya justo como estaba resuelto a hacer al ingresar allí después de salir de la playa! Jamás podría desprender de su cabeza aquellas imágenes, jamás podría eliminar de su mente la interrogante de que hubiera pasado si la hubiera amado entre la arena, si ella jamás se hubiera quedado dormida. La dulzura de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel entre sus dedos, la belleza y perfección de cada rasgo de su silueta. Todo aquello lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, le harían imposible verla como antes, acostumbrarse a la idea de que otro gozara de la dicha que él tuvo efímeramente y fingir que aquello no lo desquiciaba.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Protestó ella después de unos segundos de silencio mientras tocaba su brazo sintiendo que aquello no tenía ninguna lógica. -Es cierto que tomaste bastante pero jamás perdiste por completo la cordura, es decir al final evitaste que pasara y me acomodaste en la cama, ¿no? De hecho esta mañana parecía como si jamás hubieras tomado. Así que creo que…

-Es la primera vez que terminas una relación ¿no Tomoyo?- Preguntó interrumpiéndola mientras se giraba hacía ella. - Cuando las personas tienen el corazón roto, de manera inconsciente intentan encontrar una manera de convencerse a sí mismos de que pueden superar su situación, de que no sienten tanto dolor, y usualmente eso lo hacen dirigiendo su atención y sentimientos hacía otra persona. Ambos estábamos en una situación similar e intentamos hallar consuelo en el otro. Eso es todo.

-¿Consuelo?- Murmuró ella mientras bajaba la mirada. – Es decir que lo amable que había sido conmigo, todo el cuidado que me ha dado, el que me besaras como lo hiciste en la playa… todo eso ¿solo fue un malentendido?

-Lo lamento. Pero así es.- Aseguró él aparentando tranquilidad sin poder evitar quedarse desconcertado al verla levantar la mirada y con una dulce sonrisa agradecerle por aclarar aquello. Aquella sonrisa era lo que necesitaba para convencerse, para estar seguro de que mentirle era lo mejor. Seguramente la había aliviado enormemente. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por herirlo, porque la hubiera malinterpretado, ahora podía aceptar el cariño de ese sujeto y tener un amorío sin ningún remordimiento. Todo estaba bien, era la manera más adulta y madura de poner fin a aquello que desde el principio jamás debió pasar. Había hecho lo correcto pero… ¿porque el pecho le dolía tanto, porque sentía como si una parte de él hubiera muerto?

-Bueno, debo terminar de empacar. Nos vemos en la recepción. – Anunció con la voz más calmada que pudo y dándose la vuelta atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás ni un segundo convencido de que si seguía frente a ella no podría controlar sus agitadas emociones. Intentó mantener su bien aprendida fachada para ocultar el dolor el mayor tiempo posible y así terminar de prepararse, pero su cuerpo había llegado a su límite y no le permitió dar un paso más. Impotente se dejó caer en el suelo contra la puerta y tomando su teléfono intentó borrar la foto que le había tomado cuando llegaron a aquel lugar y que como estúpido no había podido dejar de ver una y otra vez en su letargo amoroso, y sin quererlo sus ojos se cristalizaron al verse incapaz de eliminar siquiera aquella parte de ella de su vida. Lanzó el aparato sobre la cama sin importarle si terminaba cayendo al suelo y se hacía pedazos y maldijo su candidez, su suerte, su obstinación, el que no supiera enamorarse sin depender, sin aferrarse. Cuando pasó lo de Kaho se había jurado jamás ser tan impulsivo, jamás encariñarse tan enormemente, no permitir que alguien se colara en su vida hasta el grado de hacerse indispensable. Pero hay estaba, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima y la amargura llenaba su ser hasta ahogar cualquier atisbo de esperanza. No importaba que tan difícil le fuera desprenderse de sus sentimientos, olvidar lo ocurrido, necesitaba olvidarla, necesitaba sacarla de su corazón o aquella desolación terminaría por enloquecerlo.

* * *

Y fin.

Lo sé, lo sé. Han de querer matarme por lo que acabo de hacer, pero les prometo que tengo una buena razón.

Seamos realistas. Una declaración de amor y un felices para siempre a estas alturas después de tantas complicaciones sería demasiado fácil. Además si recuerdan la historia trata acerca de cómo Touya se relaciona con la parte de la familia a la que pertenece Tomoyo así que sus sentimientos entre ellos es solo un caldo de cultivo para las demás situaciones. Esto no quiere decir que no sea importante, no, ¡Es súper importantísimo! Me dolió mucho escribir todo eso y aún más sabiendo todo lo que se avecina por estas malinterpretaciones e inseguridad, pero recordemos que en su momento Touya también hizo sufrir a Tomoyo con su conducta, así que un poco de lo mismo no está de más.

No sé si su reacción al pensar que Tomoyo quiere a Kurogane fue algo exagerada para ser un hombre, pues obviamente no soy varón, pero imagino que aún ellos sufren ante las desilusiones, sobretodo Touya quien ya ha pasado por algo similar en el pasado.

En fin, acepto todos sus tomatazos. Mil gracias por leer y esperaré con ansias sus opiniones y comentarios.

Una cosa más.

Aquí entre nos, la escena de la playa la escribí hace mucho, cuando inició la historia y era una de las partes que más ansiaba agregar así que espero la hallan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice.

En fin, les envío un montón de besos y abrazos. Recuerden cuidarse mucho en medio de esta pandemia.

Att: Brie97


	25. El principio del fin

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 25: El principio del fin._**

La vista de Tomoyo vagó entre la fina porcelana distribuida sobre el amplio comedor, mientras miraba ausente los exquisitos platillos que adornaban aquel almuerzo y las caras sonrientes de los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa que conformaban aquella variopinta y especial familia a la que pertenecía.

Desde el momento en que los Kinomoto y los Amamiya hicieron las paces de manera definitiva hacía varios años, era natural que se desarrollara aquel cálido escenario siempre que el abuelo tenía un rato libre e iba de visita a la mansión, y por lo general aquello la llenaba de tanta alegría que terminaba insistiendo en guardar aquel recuerdo en su cámara, pero ese día, a pesar de sentirse aliviada al tener al abuelo allí con el alta medica, no podía evitar reparar constantemente en el asiento vacío justo frente a ella y sentir un inmenso pesar al recordar la ausencia de aquel sexto participante que para bien o para mal llevaba en sus venas la sangre Amamiya y quien inevitablemente era la razón de su inquietud.

Desde aquella conversación que habían tenido frente a la puerta de aquella habitación no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras entre ellos, y es que el Touya que iba en el asiento delantero del taxi que los llevó al aeropuerto, aquel que había atravesado medio planeta sentado justo en el asiento a su lado sin siquiera mirar en su dirección y había esperado junto a ella a que llegarán a recogerlos una vez pisaron suelo nipón, definitivamente no era el mismo que la había sujetado entre sus brazos y le había besado con mucha más pasión que lo que lo había hecho nadie antes tan solo la noche anterior, y eso no hacía más que confirmarle lo que se había esforzado por negarse a sí misma aquellas últimas semanas: Todo aquello que había sentido junto a él, aquella magia que hizo aletear su corazón mientras se perdía en su mirada, que la hizo sentir que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, que hizo que en su estado de embriaguez estuviera dispuesta a entregarse al completo a él, todo aquello no era amor, jamás había sido amor, ella solo fue una persona que coincidencialmente había aparecido en medio de su dolor y a quien había utilizado para sentirse mejor, una simple vendita que cubrió una herida que aún no había terminado de sanar y que por tanto debía ser desechada al no cumplir su cometido.

Reconocía que al darse cuenta de ello quiso llorar, maldecir su suerte, pedirle una explicación al respecto pero al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a tener aquella expresión llena de frialdad que siempre le había mostrado, aquella indiferencia que hacía que sus ojos que usualmente eran de un atrayente café claro ahora lucieran casi negros, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Todo era bastante claro, ella solo había sido un consuelo al que había recurrido para paliar sus sentimientos por Yukito y ahora que él había comprobado que hacerlo era inútil, deseaba que todo quedara en el olvido, que tanto él como ella hicieran como si no hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia lo ocurrido y eso le dolía… dolía demasiado.

Agitó su cabeza intentando desviar sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse sin remedio y entonces levantó la mirada al escuchar a Sakura gritar alarmada mientras intentaba cubrir con una servilleta el dedo anular izquierdo de su padre que según parecía acababa de hacerse alguna herida. El señor no dejó de sonreír ni decir que solo era un rasguño pero por la manera en que el improvisado vendaje se teñía de un intenso carmín debido a la abundante hemorragia, era obvio que no era tan leve como el presumía y que en realidad si necesitaba asistencia inmediata. Sin dudar ni un segundo se puso de pie y le pidió amablemente que le acompañara para darle los primeros auxilios, cosa a la que el señor no se resistió siguiéndola fuera del comedor mientras los demás se quedaban allí almorzando por su propia petición.

Pronto ambos se hallaron a solas en la terraza y después de indicarle que le esperara allí, la amatista salió en busca de un botiquín médico y poniéndose manos a la obra retiró con cuidado la servilleta que cubría la herida comprobando entonces que tal y como temía se trataba de una cortada bastante profunda, demasiada grande para haber sido un accidente con un cuchillo de mesa ligeramente afilado.

-Según parece se me pasó un poco la mano. Supongo que aún no he aprendido a dominar mi fuerza.- Comentó de repente Fujitaka mientras la veía desinfectar la herida y ella no pudo menos que mirarlo confundida intentando determinar si acaso había escuchado mal, cambiando su expresión a una de completo terror al comprobar que lo que había oído era justo lo que él había querido decir.

-¡¿Se ha hecho esto a propósito?!- Preguntó intentando disimular lo mucho que aquella idea la perturbaba recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del señor que comenzó a rascar su nuca algo apenado.

-La verdad es que quería crear una cuartada para poder hablar a solas contigo, pero en realidad no esperaba que doliera tanto.

A pesar de seguir profundamente aturdida por las palabras del señor, Tomoyo se quedó en completo silencio mientras guardaba el líquido antiséptico en el botiquín y en cambio sacaba un rollo de vendaje para cubrir la herida ahora que la hemorragia se había detenido, mientras sentía los ojos avellanas de Fujitaka observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba segura de que en realidad había notado que estaba a punto de ceder a las lágrimas y había actuado con rapidez antes que los demás se percataran. De hecho estaba segura de que tan pronto los vio en el aeropuerto había notado la distancia entre ella y su hijo y había intuido que había algo que no andaba bien, algo que era la razón por la que estaba a punto de perder por completo su resistencia.

-Tomoyo, no necesitas fingir conmigo. Se que algo sucede.- Lo escuchó señalar con voz gentil mientras tocaba la mano que se disponía a sellar el vendaje y la miraba con cierta tristeza, y casi al instante una lágrima rodó por su mejilla humedeciendo el vendaje mientras ella llevaba su mano derecha hasta su boca al sentir que a pesar de su esfuerzo los sollozos estaban a punto de salir de su garganta, haciendo que él la aferrara a su pecho en un abrazo paternal que buscaba brindarle algo de seguridad y confianza para desahogarse. Cosa que evidentemente había funcionado pues tan solo unos instantes después Tomoyo se sacudía levemente mientras las lágrimas salían con ímpetu de sus ojos y su garganta reprimía los dolorosos gemidos que dejaban claro lo profundo de su pena.

-Me imagino que lo último que quieres es hablar de lo ocurrido, pero necesito saber que ocurre para poder ayudarte. Esto tiene que ver con Touya ¿no es así?

Un simple asentimiento fue lo único que recibió como respuesta a su pregunta pero fue suficiente para confirmar sus temores al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo y escuchar la conversación de Masaki por teléfono antes de salir del hospital. Algo muy malo había pasado y de una u otra forma las cosas se habían tornado aún más complicadas que como estaban antes de viajar a Londres.

La escuchó dejar salir un sollozo intentando serenarse y entonces soltó contra su pecho lo único que jamás se esperó escuchar en toda aquella conversación. "Touya aún lo ama". Fujitaka no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar su afirmación y entender que hablaba de Yukito pero aun así se quedó en silencio unos segundos como si intentara determinar cuál sería la mejor reacción en ese instante, que podía decir para abrir las puertas del diálogo y entender por que de repente la misma chica que había aceptado con decisión aquel boleto de avión apenas tres días dispuesta a acompañar a su hijo en aquel tortuoso viaje pasara lo que pasara ahora estaba allí entre sus brazos llorando como jamás le había visto hacerlo. Nakuru había sobrevivido ¿no? ¿Acaso había pasado algo más de lo que no estaba enterado?

-¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que sea un malentendido? Es decir, ¿Estás cien por ciento segura de ello?

-En realidad, una parte de mi corazón se niega a creerlo. Es que… todo estaba bien hasta que Nakuru dio a luz, hubo un momento en que estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos por mi, pero después de que habló con el joven Yukito, simplemente Él…

-Ya veo… Gracias por decírmelo. – Murmuró mientras la sentía volver a llorar profusamente como si decir aquello le hubiese hecho recordar algo especialmente doloroso y entonces comenzó a acariciar la coronilla de su cabeza para intentar transmitirle calma una vez más, sintiendo como unos segundos después levantaba la cabeza para separarse de él sintiendo que ya había abusado demasiado de su empatía. Al verla con los ojos enrojecidos y aquella fatiga emocional dibujada en todo su rostro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no decirle que estaba seguro de que su hijo sentía lo mismo que ella y que debía haber una explicación para lo que sea que le había hecho pensar lo contrario. Pero aquello no era lo correcto, su intervención en ello sin conocer todos los detalles solo conseguiría tensar aún más las cosas en vez de ayudar en algo y es que aunque confiaba plenamente en el criterio y los sentimientos de su hijo, reconocía que había una posibilidad latente de que aún no tuviese todos los detalles y su hijo estuviese ocultándole algo al respecto, por eso necesitaba conocer su versión antes de emitir cualquier juicio, sobretodo después de que aquella situación había sido en esencia su culpa. -Has tenido unas horas muy intensas así que creo que deberías descansar. Yo me encargaré de excusarte con los demás.

Sugirió y entonces la vio asentir ante su sugerencia comenzando a avanzar de inmediato en dirección a las escaleras auxiliares mientras con su mano intentaba retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos para evitar que alguien de servicio la viera e informara a su madre de ello. Lo que menos necesitaba era que se armara un alboroto a su alrededor por algo que simplemente no podía explicar en sus condiciones, sobretodo cuando se cernía sobre ella otro problema igual de complicado.

Aun no tenía todos los detalles pero al verla sostener con fuerza la gema violeta que ahora colgaba de su cuello mientras apretaba sus labios no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento. Debía darse prisa o aquello terminaría terriblemente mal para su hijo.

* * *

-Toc, toc.

-No tienes que hacer esos sonidos si ya estás dentro Kinomoto. No tienes cinco años ¿sabías?.- Refunfuñó Masaki mientras entornaba los ojos al ver caminar hacia él con una inmensa sonrisa a su nieto político quien tal y como había prometido había ido por él bien temprano para completar el papeleo para que saliera del hospital.

-Lo lamento. Solo quería llamar tu atención. Llevo un rato aquí y aun no me habías notado. Estás algo pensativo.

-Si, lo estoy.- Reconoció en medio de un suspiro mientras aceptaba la mano de Fujitaka para ponerse de pie y comenzar a cambiarse. -Me siento preocupado por Kurogane.

-¿Pasa algo malo con el joven Ou? ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

-No. Su trabajo está bien. Se trata de otra cosa. Sabes… Kurogane está interesado en Tomoyo.- Miró fijamente a Fujitaka mientras lo veía sacar de una bolsa la ropa que usaría notando así que no se inmutó para nada ante su anuncio.

-No pareces muy conmocionado.

-No lo estoy, de hecho lo sospechaba ¿Y que piensas tú de eso Masaki?

-Me agrada la idea. No podría elegir a alguien mejor para mi nieta, pero… ella no parece sentir lo mismo que él. De hecho… Kurogane me dijo que le había rechazado en el día de ayer.

-Ya veo. Te preocupa que esté deprimido entonces.

-Al contrario, lo que me preocupa es que no lo esté. De hecho parece aún más determinado a convencerla que antes. Por lo que sospecho… que hay otro tipo involucrado.- Fujitaka se detuvo un segundo al escucharlo decir eso mientras veía a Masaki poner los botones de su camisa sin saber si sentirse más conmocionado por la reacción del joven Ou ante la negativa de Tomoyo o por la posibilidad de que Masaki sospechara acerca de lo que le había motivado a rechazarlo.

-¿Otro tipo? ¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser?

-Tengo mis conjeturas. Pero eso tampoco es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Y entonces?- Fujitaka no pudo disimular demasiado lo mucho que le preocupaba el que Masaki le estuviera dando tantas vueltas al asunto. Él no era una persona de andarse con rodeos pero ese día estaba alargando el tema más de lo necesario y eso le asustaba, después de todo por donde quiera que lo viera eso no era buena señal.

-Digamos que Kurogane puede ser algo sádico cuando se lo propone. Creo que está tan determinado a sacar a esa persona del camino que haría lo que sea para lograrlo. Hasta algo que haga que Tomoyo lo odie si lo descubre.

Fujitaka se quedó mirándolo mientras con algo de dificultad Masaki se sentaba en el sillón cerca de su cama y extendiendo las manos le pedía sus zapatos, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no le causara ni la más mínima preocupación, a pesar de que aquella era una seria sospecha.

-¿No deberías pararle entonces?

-No es tan sencillo, jamás tuve tanto poder sobre él, si así fuera viviría conmigo aquí en vez de estar solo en Inglaterra. En otras palabras he desatado un desastre que no puedo detener, y la verdad tampoco quiero hacerlo.

El anciano se puso de pie al decir aquello último y como si no hubiese notado el terror que ahora estaba dibujado en el rostro del imperturbable señor de ojos avellanas comenzó a caminar dispuesto a salir de la habitación donde había estado recluido por casi una semana, deteniéndose al escuchar un porque casi mudo salir de la boca de él. Soltó apenas un "eso es un secreto" que no dejaba lugar para decir nada más y salió de la habitación dejándolo con una angustia similar a la que llevaba aquel caluroso día en llegó a su casa para anunciarle su relación con Nadeshiko. Por qué si, cuando se lo proponía no había nadie más sádico que el mismo Masaki.

* * *

Touya miró una vez más el delgado pedazo de papel que llevaba en su mano mientras dejaba salir un hondo suspiro. La verdad no era consciente de la última vez que le fue tan mal en alguna prueba o de que algún maestro le había llamado personalmente para hablar de sus calificaciones. Siempre había sido una persona con una muy buena memoria y en general sacaba buenas notas desde la primaria pero aquel día simplemente su mente estaba en otro lado y no fue capaz de acertar ni una sola vez en aquel examen. En síntesis le había ido mal porque todo su cuerpo se sentía mal, porque su cerebro no estaba en condiciones de concentrarse en cosa alguna.

Aquella era la misma razón por la que no había salido en su moto aquel día. Cómo si pudiese sentir el estado mental de su dueño y percibiera que con lo distraído que se encontraba lo único que conseguiría sería tener un accidente, esta no había querido encender y la verdad él tampoco estaba de humor para intentar repararla. Su padre y hermana llegarían en cualquier momento de la tarde y si estaba allí para entonces no tendría manera de evitar el interrogatorio de su progenitor, de hecho aún no sabía cómo se libraría una vez llegara por fin a su hogar. Así que hay estaba, recorriendo a pie con extrema lentitud la distancia que había desde la parada de autobuses hasta su casa, viendo sin mirar al cielo estrellado que era ligeramente opacado por las luces de los faroles que alumbraban la acera mientras era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella, en todo lo ocurrido, en lo difícil que era lidiar con aquella distancia entre ellos y lo mucho que lo lastimaba el recuerdo de verla con aquel sujeto.

Levantó la vista al escuchar una serie de objetos cayendo a poca distancia mientras una voz femenina dejaba salir un quejido y al fijar su mirada en la figura que yacía sentada en el suelo mientras masajeaba su pelvis y la caja enorme desparramada a pocos centímetros de ella, no tardó en entender lo que había ocurrido y en parte para alargar aún más el tiempo de llegada a su hogar decidió acercarse para prestarle su ayuda.

-No debería cargar todo eso sola. Podría hacerse daño.- Señaló una vez estuvo junto a ella mientras la veía extender la mano para alcanzar los objetos desparramados, quedándose sorprendido al reconocer el rostro de aquella delgada mujer que lo veía con la misma sorpresa que tenía dibujada en el rostro mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse. Su pelo caía más allá de sus hombros y era más alta de lo que recordaba pero su rostro no había cambiado nada en todos aquellos años.

-¿Yoko?

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Touya. Disculpa las molestias.

-Descuida. ¿A donde llevabas todo esto?- Indagó mientras recogía los objetos que habían caído y los colocaba dentro de la caja notando que su contenido no era más que un montón de libros.

-A mi departamento, en el segundo piso. Son unas cosas que pedí prestada en el trabajo para preparar mi programa de enseñanza.

-¿Enseñanza? ¿Eres maestra?- Preguntó él mientras tomaba la caja en brazos dejándola sólo con un par de libros que aún tenía en las manos, caminando en dirección a la escalera de aquel complejo de apartamentos.

-Si, de arte. Ya sabes que siempre me gustó el teatro y la música así que ahora me dedico a enseñar a niños lo básico de ambas cosas.

-Si, ¿cómo olvidarlo?... fue tu idea lo de esa molesta obra después de todo.- Acusó en medio de un cansino suspiro mientras recordaba aquel incordio de hace diez años. No podía recordar como terminó metido en semejante lío pero jamás olvidaría toda la vergüenza que le produjo aquella dramatización que le hizo decidir que jamás le haría caso a Yukito.

¿A quien podía ocurrírsele que un tipo como él sería una buena cenicienta?

-Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Creo que en su momento fue la única manera que encontré de acercarme a ti.- Reconoció ella mientras introducía la llave en el orificio de la puerta y la abría en un solo movimiento mientras cierta melancolía adornaba su hasta ese momento sonriente rostro, haciéndolo sentir culpable al recordar lo ocurrido entonces.

Después de él tortuoso final de la obra en la que ambos estuvieron en peligro, Yoko se había acercado y con gran nerviosismo le había confesado sus sentimientos hacía él, en ese momento sabía que no podía querer a otra persona que no fuera a Yukito, y a simple vista ella lo había aceptado de buena gana aunque no conocía todos los detalles, pero con todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente estaba seguro de que nadie podría pasar por algo así sin sentirse profundamente herido y algo en su expresión le indicó que aquella herida aún le escozaba en el fondo.

-En fin, bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. No es muy espacioso pero esta cerca de mi trabajo y me dicen que es un vecindario muy tranquilo, así que me siento cómoda por ahora. Estoy a punto de preparar un curry, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas en agradecimiento por tu ayuda? Será una buena oportunidad para ponernos al día.

A pesar de que su voz expresaba mucha amabilidad algo dentro de él le indicó que aquella no era una buena idea, y con tacto rechazó su oferta mientras colocaba la caja en un espacio libre del piso para luego marcharse después de desearle las buenas noches.

Descendió las escaleras mientras cierta incomodidad abordaba su cuerpo y entonces vio tirado en uno de los peldaños lo que parecía ser una foto que seguramente se había caído mientras transportaban los libros. La tomó en su mano, le dio la vuelta y entonces sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza mientras imágenes de intensas luces doradas rodeando un enorme árbol de cerezo en medio de la noche y una niña agitando su mano a lo lejos volvían a su mente.

Era la misma niña que había en aquella foto, la misma que había recordado en las otras ocasiones en que había sentido la misma molestia. Si aquella foto realmente era de Yoko ¿Significaba eso que ella era la niña de sus recuerdos?

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- Indagó Masaki luego de dar un par de toques a la puerta abierta, observando a Tomoyo levantar la mirada hacia él sonriéndole al reconocerle.

-Claro abuelito, ¿necesitas algo?

-No en realidad. Solo deseaba pasar unos minutos con mi nieta antes de irme a dormir, pero pareces estar muy ocupada.

-Descuida, sólo estoy dándole los últimos toques al vestido de novia de Sakura. Puedo dejarlo para más tarde.

Masaki dio un rápido escaneo al espectacular atuendo frente a él y no pudo menos que sentirse transportado a otra realidad. Aquel vestido parecía haber sido sacado de algún mundo de fantasía, de un blanco que iba más allá de lo inmaculado y con una pedrería que aunque escasa estaba cuidadosamente colocada de tal manera que no le hacía ver ostentoso pero añadía tanta luz como irradiaba su dueña. Siempre supo que su nieta tenía un talento especial para la costura pero al observar aquel hermoso atavío no podía menos que percibir el inmenso amor con el que lo estaba confeccionando, aquel amor tan puro y desinteresado que solo ella sabía entregar a las personas. Sintió como Tomoyo tiraba con ligereza de su mano guiándolo hasta la cama para que tomara asiento allí y sentándose sobre la alfombra colocó su cabeza en su regazo mientras el deslizaba sus dedos por sus cabellos como ya era una costumbre desde que era niña y observaba su, en esos momentos, desordenada habitación.

No sólo habían todo tipo de instrumentos de costura sino que varios cuadernos se hallaban abiertos sobre un escritorio esperando a que ella completara algunas tareas de la universidad y por otro lado la luz de una laptop encendida mostraba algunos archivos en edición en los que parecía haber estado trabajando para el día siguiente. Fujitaka había dicho que ella se había quedado en su cuarto para descansar pero era obvio que aquello era lo último que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

-Hija… ¿en serio estás bien con tantas cosas? No has descansado nada desde que llegaste de vacaciones.

-No te preocupes abuelito, soy una Amamiya, adoro estar ocupada.

-Eso lo sé. Pero… ¿no crees que ahora que solo te quedan poco más de dos semanas aquí deberías intentar tomarte un respiro? Tal vez dejar que Kinomoto y Marc se hagan cargo del proyecto.

-No lo sé. Estamos en un momento crucial y hemos perdido el día de hoy con todo esto del viaje. Me gustaría al menos esperar hasta que Touya consiga un buen asistente. Él es hábil y sé que podría hacerse cargo solo, pero es del tipo de personas que no conoce sus propios límites. Ya me lo imagino haciéndolo todo sin descansar ni un segundo.

Masaki sintió la tentación de señalar que le recordaba a cierta persona que tenía a su lado, pero él tampoco era el más indicado para juzgar a alguno de los dos. No recordaba la última vez que se tomó realmente un respiro o unas vacaciones mientras se sentía saludable así que en realidad su mal ejemplo era el que había creado en su nieta el hábito de querer hacerlo todo por ella misma.

-Entiendo. Aunque si cambias de opinión en el futuro sabes que no tengo ningún conflicto. Ahora que estaré aquí aburrido me vendría bien algo de compañía.

-Siendo así, lo pensaré.- La calidez del beso que depositó en su mejilla le hizo sentir cierta vitalidad que no era capaz de explicar, pocas cosas le hacían sentir tan orgulloso como saberse ligeramente responsable del crecimiento de aquella magnífica joven de corazón tan altruista. Era un viejo cascarrabias y algo egoísta pero cuando estaba con ella no podía sentir nada más que un deseo inconmensurable de entregarle cualquier cosa existente en el universo. Siguió acariciando su cabeza al verla colocarse nueva vez en la misma posición y siguió observando su creación mientras pensaba en como se vería ella misma vestida con un atavío similar. Jamás le había escuchado hablar de que quisiera casarse o hacer una familia pero no creía que una persona pudiese tener tal imaginación para esas cosas si no hubiese deseado verse a sí misma así alguna vez. De hecho aún si no estaba en sus planes, verla pasarse el resto de su vida sola no era una idea que le agradara en lo absoluto y justo por ello estaba allí aquella noche.

-Por cierto querida, Kurogane llegará esta madrugada y se quedará aquí mientras esté en reposo, perdona por no comentártelo antes fue algo de último momento, de repente cambió de opinión con respecto a venir a Tomoeda.

Un profundo silencio se cernió sobre ellos ante su anuncio pero comprendió de inmediato que su nieta cuidadosa y sensata como era estaba evaluando cual sería la mejor respuesta. Kurogane seguía siendo médico después de todo y ella jamás le negaría la salud a su abuelo solo por no exponerse a una situación que resultara ser incómoda para si misma.

-Está bien, descuide. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Aunque aquellas palabras buscaban encontrar algo positivo en ello la verdad es que era obvio que le hacía sentir cierta incertidumbre. Si bien el cariño que tenía hacía Kurogane seguía intacto ¿Realmente podía verlo y tratarlo de la misma manera ahora que sabía que cuando la miraba no veía a la niña a quien juró proteger sino a una mujer a quien deseaba amar.

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué piensas de Touya?

-¿Touya?... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Indagó la amatista extrañada no solo por ser la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del moreno de su boca sino por lo repentina de su cuestión.

-Bueno es que aunque es mi bisnieto no lo conozco demasiado, pero tú has pasado más tiempo con él que yo, así que me gustaría saber tu opinión de él.

-Bueno…- Tomoyo levantó la cabeza unos segundos mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de explicar algo así y entonces sin quererlo una leve sonrisa llena de melancolía se dibujó en sus labios mientras volvía a colocar su cabeza sobre su regazo a la vez que pensaba en la personalidad de aquella persona que hasta hace unas semanas era casi un misterio para ella. -El es un chico serio y desconfiado que puede ser algo arisco a veces pero en el fondo es alguien muy dulce y considerado que haría cualquier cosa por las persona que ama. Creo… creo que es exactamente como usted.

Aunque la posición de su cabeza le impedía ver su expresión en su totalidad, Masaki solo pudo limitarse a dejar salir un profundo suspiro al observar los ojos de su nieta y el ligero carmín de sus mejillas, hasta cierto grado se sentía culpable de que las cosas hubieran llegado a tal punto pero a estas alturas ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Es muy molesto para mi pero estos medicamentos ya me están provocando sueño. Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto y sigamos hablando otro día.

Tomoyo lo observó mientras decía esto y quedándose allí sentada sobre la alfombra lo vio ponerse de pie y avanzar hacía la puerta con ayuda de su bastón. Su abuelo siempre había sido alguien enigmático y reservado a quien era difícil de leer, pero si algo sabía es que si cortaba una conversación de manera tan brusca era porque lo que había escuchado no era para nada lo que deseaba oír.

-Abuelo ¿que piensas tú de él?- Se animó a preguntar y entonces lo vio detenerse en silencio antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Creo que es territorio apache. Aún necesito conocerlo mejor para tener alguna opinión.

-Eso no es un "no me agrada".- Sentenció ella divertida ante su escueta respuesta y casi pudo jurar que una especie de bufido había salido de su boca antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, tal y como seguramente hubiera hecho el moreno si hubiera tenido una conversación similar con respecto a su abuelo.

Ya a solas en aquel inmenso espacio que era su habitación observó con algo de tristeza el vestido casi terminado y su corazón no pudo menos que entristecerse al recordar el roce de los dedos de Touya mientras le indicaba los detalles que creía podían hacer aquel vestido ideal para su hermana y la calidez de su sonrisa al verla realizar dichos trazos mientras imaginaba a su amiga llevándolo el día más importante de su vida. En ese momento, pensó en que él sería la primera persona a la que le mostraría su obra maestra, en que lo haría un poco más escotado solo para verlo sobresaltarse, y que luego daría el golpe de gracia haciendo algún comentario sobre lo importante que era abrir el apetito para la noche de bodas, y así verlo arder de la rabia contra el pobre Shaoran a quien claro está, defendería con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, pero en esos momentos aquello no parecía más que un sueño lejano.

Por eso no entendía porque aun así, aún después de haber sentido los labios de Kurogane contra los suyos, a pesar de sentirse profundamente turbada por haberle herido con su incapacidad de corresponderle, aunque supiera que el seria incapaz de hacerle daño, aún no podía evitar estremecerse con solo recordar los momentos algo difusos que le hacían revivir todas aquellas sensaciones que la recorrieron mientras él la besaba de aquella manera tan pasional. De hecho, justo en ese momento podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con solo imaginar la calidez de su paladar recorriendo su cuello con ansiedad. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía querer a quien le quería? ¿Por qué no podía tomar la ruta rápida hacía la felicidad si la oportunidad se restregaba contra su cara intentando llamar su atención?

Kurogane estaría bajo el mismo techo a partir de entonces y por más que lo intentaba no podía pensar en una manera de hacer de aquella convivencia algo más o menos normal pues era obvio que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una posición neutral de su parte.

¿Él o yo? Esa era la pregunta que le planteaba y su viaje no era más que la manera de demostrar que hablaba muy en serio.

Abrumada por sus pensamientos y por lo que se sobrevenía apoyó su cabeza contra la base que servía para elevar el maniquí de costura y allí envuelta entre los volantes de encaje de la falda del vestido y miles de sueños rotos de manera efímera antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormida pensando en el enorme problema que se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

-Buenas noches padre. - Soltó Touya tan pronto levantó la mirada y vio a su progenitor sentado en los pequeños escalones de la entrada de la casa contemplando las estrellas. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que había llegado a casa a tan altas horas de la noche pero todas aquellas veces su padre le había esperado despierto sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar resguardado del frío de la noche, así que verlo sentado allí envuelto en su bata de dormir había sido una verdadera sorpresa.

-Bienvenido hijo. Sakura a hecho un estofado muy rico esta noche. Si quieres puedo calentarte un poco en el microondas.

-No, no tengo hambre, gracias.

A pesar de percibir la mirada ausente de su padre, Touya continuó avanzando atravesando la cancela de la entrada dispuesto a ingresar a la casa y perderse en su cuarto donde pretendía enviar la foto que había encontrado a Yukito para que le confirmara si aquella era la misma persona de los recuerdos que había perdido.

-Sabes… hoy he hablado con Tomoyo. No se veía nada bien, pero no me fue posible descubrir el porque, ¿sabes algo al respecto?- Lo escuchó preguntar mientras empujaba la puerta haciendo que se tensara un poco al notar que su padre no estaba por andarse con demasiados rodeos ni dejarle pasar aquello esa noche. Para ser sincero lo supo tan pronto lo vio esperándolo allí donde los oídos de su hermana no podrían escucharlo pero aun así debía probar suerte antes de darse por vencido.

-Si no quiso decirte debe ser algo muy personal.

-Eso pensé, aunque por otro lado sospecho que se debe al joven Ou. Masaki me dijo que le había rechazado mientras estaba en Inglaterra y conociéndola imagino que hacerlo la perturbó bastante, no es del tipo de persona que le guste herir a otros. Aunque no creo que eso sea razón suficiente para llorar como lo hizo.

La mente del moreno se quedó paralizada justo en el momento en que su padre dijo la palabra rechazo. ¿Rechazarlo? ¿Acaso…?

-¿Estás seguro de eso? En serio… ¿Tomoyo le rechazó?

Fujitaka se puso de pie al notar que había captado la atención de su hijo y aunque sabía que la seriedad de su rostro lo decía todo, prefirió dejar bien claro que Masaki no mentiría con algo semejante para que no existieran malinterpretaciones, notando que una hecatombe de emociones que iba desde la sorpresa, el alivio hasta un completo terror se alternaban en la cara de su hijo. Si así era, lo que le había dicho, la manera como la había tratado… acababa de cometer el peor error de toda su vida.

-Deberías hablarle. Antes de que Sakura se durmiera la escuché decir que Tomoyo trabajaba en su vestido de bodas. Tal vez aun esté despierta. No se que ha pasado estos días pero… a veces la soledad y la tristeza nos hacen elegir los brazos equivocados y no creo que al joven Ou le importe ser quien le brinde dicho calor.

Oír aquello de boca de su padre fue el empujón que necesitaba para atravesar el umbral con extrema rapidez maldiciendo el momento en que en su desconcierto decidió dejar su teléfono en casa para no ser contactado. En ese momento le pareció la mejor manera de conservar su tranquilidad pero ahora anatematizaba cada uno de los tortuosos escalones que lo separaban de su objetivo.

Había sido tan estúpido que le había dicho a Tomoyo que todo lo que había hecho esos días solo habían sido una consecuencia de su despecho, cuando la verdad era que cuando la tenía a su lado ni siquiera recordaba haber amado a nadie más.

¿Y si ella había decidido aceptar el amor de Kurogane? ¿Y si, en su propia amargura había terminado intentando olvidarlo fijándose en aquel sujeto? Entonces sus celos, sus malditos celos terminarían por arrebatársela de manera definitiva.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y abriendo su cajón encendió el teléfono escarneciendo los 15 segundos que tardó en encender y entonces marcó su número con el corazón en la palma de la mano.

Escuchó el primer repique, un segundo y otro tercero y entonces pensó en que tal vez ni siquiera querría hablarle. Tal vez era demasiado cobarde intentar aclarar las cosas por un simple celular. Lo que le había dicho había sido cara a cara, y tal vez la manera en como debía resolverlo era de la misma manera. Aunque esperar a la oficina era perder mucho tiempo, tal vez debía usar la noche para intentar reparar su moto, tal vez recogerla en su casa era lo más adecuado, así podría conversar con ella con tranquilidad, así podría ver la tristeza de su rostro y darse cuenta de lo miserable que le había hecho sentir. Le pediría que le perdonara, se arrodillaría ante ella de ser necesario. Le haría saber lo mucho que había sufrido con solo pensar que quería a otro y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que deseara si eso recompensaba lo ocurrido.

Retiró el teléfono de su oído comprendiendo que lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente notando que la llamada se abría de repente antes de que pudiese colgar, siendo un "diga" lacónico y áspero lo que escuchó del otro lado de la línea de una voz que claramente no era la de Tomoyo.

Por simple reflejo miró el nombre del contacto con la esperanza de haber cometido alguna equivocación pero fue inútil, aquel era el celular de ella y aquella voz, sin lugar a dudas era la de Kurogane.

Respiró profundo intentando serenarse antes de volver a hacerse una idea equivocada, después todo ni siquiera sabía si Kurogane estaba en Tomoeda, y tal vez Tomoyo había olvidado su teléfono en el hotel y le había pedido que lo recogiera.

-Deseo hablar con la señorita Daudoji. ¿Está cerca suyo?

-Hasta hace unos segundos dormía plácidamente a mi lado hasta que un inoportuno a quien le colgaré en este instante amenazó su descanso. – Lo escuchó decir con total fastidio y a pesar de que el sonido de la llamada finalizada retumbó en su oído un "espera" lleno de angustia salió de forma ahogada de su garganta. La verdad no tenía idea de que iba a decirle si hubiese continuado en línea, para ser sincero solo estaba pensando en voz alta, solo se estaba exigiendo a si mismo no pensar lo peor. Tomoyo se había quedado dormida a su lado en muchas ocasiones sin que pasara nada en lo absoluto, aquello no tenía que ser diferente. No era diferente. Por su salud mental no debía ser diferente.

Ella jamás dejaría que aquel sujeto la tocara, y si así era…

…pues simplemente terminaría por enloquecer.

* * *

Una vez hubo acomodado su equipaje dentro del baúl de aquel taxi, Kurogane miró su reloj de mano para asegurarse de que fuese la hora correcta.

Su vuelo saldría a las 6:15 am así que aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto, hacer el papeleo y dormitar un poco antes de abordar. Tan pronto le había dicho a Masaki que había decidido volver a Tomoeda este había movido cielo y tierra con tal de conseguirle un pasaje para el día siguiente y a cambio no había tenido más remedio que contarle lo ocurrido con Tomoyo aunque obviamente le ocultó el detalle de los sentimientos de ella por su bisnieto.

Paseó su mirada a través de la ventanilla del vehículo contemplando las luces de las calles que comenzaban a apagarse ante la inminente llegada del alba y allí a lo lejos avistó la enorme verja de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Era una hermosa mansión de amplios jardines llenos de magnolias, hortensias y azaleas que el mismo Masaki había ordenado plantar y que daban un aire increíblemente elegante a aquella construcción georgiana que había ocupado hasta que comenzó la universidad.

Aun recordaba bien la primera vez que atravesó aquellas puertas y conoció a Tomoyo. Tenía 10 años entonces y acababa de perder a sus padres en un aparatoso accidente por lo que en nombre de su estrecha amistad con su progenitor quien fue su guardaespaldas por décadas Masaki le había llevado a vivir con él y su familia.

La amatista entonces era una diminuta y delgada niña de casi cuatro años con unos grandes ojos violetas, piel pálida y corto pelo negro que hablaba muy poco pero lo miraba con gran curiosidad. Dado su personalidad arisca y en exceso reservada, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cruzara alguna palabra con ella, pero aún así ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraban, una sonrisa que por alguna razón le hacía sentir menos sólo.

Fue entonces cuando a Masaki se le ocurrió la idea de convencerlo de convertirse el guardaespaldas de su pequeña nieta. Le había explicado que Tomoyo era como una princesa y necesitaba un valiente caballero que le protegiera y él, obsesionado como era con las historias de héroes antiguos aquella idea no hizo más que cautivarlo. Antes de darse cuenta se hallaba acompañando a Tomoyo por cada rincón de la casa y cuando tuvo la suficiente sabiduría para entender que aquello había sido más que una treta de Masaki para sacarlo de su agujero y hacer que cultivara una amistad con Tomoyo, ya le había tomado demasiado cariño a aquella pequeña que no hacía más que decir su nombre de manera incorrecta.

Tomoyo continuó creciendo y se convirtió en una niña temeraria y sabionda que estaba obsesionada con el arte en todas sus facetas, aunque más que todo amaba las fotografías y hacia lo que fuera por conseguir una buena foto de todo a su alrededor. Aun recordaba claramente una ocasión en que al regresar del colegio la había encontrado llena de cortadas y raspones. Al principio ella se había negado a decirle como se había hecho todo aquello, pero después de amenazarla de decirle a Masaki que le quitara su cámara, le había explicado que al ver a una mariposa volar entre uno de los rosales, se le había ocurrido la idea de meterse en él para tomar una buena foto de la misma. Obviamente la rezongó por ello y a propósito le colocó alcohol en cada una de sus heridas para castigarla, pero de repente después de patalear un rato le había preguntado que haría cuando fuera un adulto.

-Seré guardaespaldas como papá.- Había sido su respuesta pareciéndole lo más obvio del mundo, pero Tomoyo no se vio nada feliz con aquello, solo eso podía explicar el enorme ceño fruncido que se escondía tras su flequillo.

-¡Eso es muy peligroso, podrían hacerte daño de verdad!

-Si, pero es necesario para conservar la vida de las personas importantes.

-Pero si lo que quieres es conservar la vida de las personas... ¿Por que no te haces doctor? Los médicos son geniales y hacen que los demás se sientan bien. Te querría más si te hicieras médico que guardaespaldas.- Aseguró con una tierna sonrisa, aunque sus palabras fueron infantiles e inocentes su corazón de niño se lo tomó muy en serio. Lo único que querría en el mundo era que su princesa le quisiera así que si ser médico era lo que lo ayudaría a lograrlo pues justo eso haría.

Desde entonces aquella idea siguió rondando su cabeza hasta volverse una meta. Para cuando empezó la secundaria ya se había decidido a llevar consigo un caleidoscopio en vez de un arma y aquello había hecho muy feliz no sólo a Tomoyo si no a Masaki quien comenzó a sufragarle todo tipo de artefactos y libros con tal de que aquella meta se hiciera realidad. Fueron años bastante tranquilos y felices, hasta que la parte de la empresa que estaba en Japón comenzó a sufrir una gran crisis y para resolverla Sonomi había decidido regresar a Tomoeda con Tomoyo.

Se esforzó mucho por mostrarse conforme con ello pero la verdad es que la idea de estar lejos de ella lo destrozaba. Apenas le faltaban dos años para terminar la escuela así que no podía irse a Japón junto a ellos, lo único que le quedaba era luchar por convertir su sueño en realidad y hacer que Tomoyo se sintiera orgullosa de él mientras se mantenían en contacto.

Pasaron los años y antes darse cuenta las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y a crearse una enorme distancia entre ellos. Tomoyo poco a poco fue creciendo y haciendo nuevos amigos, y por su parte el estaba cada vez más ocupado. Volverse un adulto era complicado y prepararse para la inminente vida universitaria hacía que cada vez tuvieran menos en común para conversar.

Entonces, notando que hablar por teléfono no era para nada útil, Tomoyo tomó la resolución de enviarle fotos y videos acerca de sus logros y experiencias para que estuviera al día, videos que casi siempre giraban en torno a una niña de ojos esmeraldas que según había sido descrita por ella, fue su primera amiga en la escuela y que por azares de la vida también resultó ser su familiar. Tomoyo seguía absorta en vivir al máximo junto a sus amigos mientras él se hallaba inmerso entre libros y prácticas, y cuando se había dado cuenta tenía meses sin tener una conversación real con ella o de ver los videos que le enviaba.

A pesar de su falta de respuesta o ausencia de interés Tomoyo no dejaba de contarle las cosas que le iban ocurriendo y de enviarle felicitaciones y regalos en cada festividad, pero él continuaba absorto en su mundo, en sus problemas, en su soledad.

Su vida amorosa también resultó ser un desastre y no porque no tuviese ninguna relación, pues por alguna extraña razón la idea de un aspirante a médico taciturno y reservado era algo realmente atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas a su alrededor, pero aquellas con las que había aceptado salir no habían conseguido realmente calar en su corazón, claro está era agradable su compañía y liberador terminar cada cita entre las sábanas de su cuarto, pero ellas al final terminaban cansándose de tal rutina y abandonándolo.

Aquello no era como si le afectara demasiado, después de todo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta aquellas relaciones solo eran para él un mero pasatiempo ocasional. Terminó por no creer en el amor, por pensar que el asunto de las mariposas en el estómago no era más que simple poesía romántica proveniente de la experiencia de personas que no habían terminado de madurar. La vida de adultos era más complicada, menos profunda, la idea de ser dependiente de alguien a quien uno sentía necesitar para ser feliz era mera patraña fantástica. O al menos lo creyó hasta ese día.

Aun recordaba cada segundo de ese momento, la manera en como ella yacía de espaldas conversando con aquel par de personas, como su pelo azabache se elevaba en una alta coleta, en que sus perfectas curvas delimitaban su cuerpo y su voz, su voz más adulta y aterciopelada pero igual de agradable, igual de amable relataba con algo de preocupación el estado de Sonomi.

Antes de darse cuenta su garganta había soltado aquel mote que tenía décadas sin usar y al verla girarse y sonreírle al reconocer su voz, pues todas sus teorías se fueron por los suelos. No era capaz de respirar, su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez, sus ojos eran incapaces de mirar a otro lado, se sentía tan feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo, tan dichoso y abrumado a la vez. Ella era la razón por la que era el mismo, la única persona quien conocía su corazón desde adentro, ella, su princesa, su musa, a quien deseaba proteger, era la única a la que había amado y a la que creía podía llegar a amar.

Se adentró en la inmensa mansión mientras era escoltado por una de las sirvientas y halló la sala de estar completamente vacía. Apenas era media noche pero todos parecían estar dormidos ya.

-Su habitación está arriba al final del pasillo.- Le anunció la ama de llaves que había aguardado su llegada por petición de Sonomi, y después de darle las gracias y pedirle que le mostrara la habitación de Masaki antes de llevarlo a la suya, revisó que este estuviera correctamente medicado. En la etapa tan avanzada de su enfermedad necesitaba grandes cantidades de tranquilizantes para poder dormir así que era importante asegurarse de que no hubiese más de la cuenta en su sangre.

Al finalizar su labor liberó de sus obligaciones a la señora para que pudiera irse a dormir también y entonces al mirar en la dirección en que se había perdido observó una luz salir de detrás de una de las puertas. Había visitado escasamente aquella mansión pero por el color con que estaba pintada la puerta una parte de él percibió que se trataba de la habitación de la amatista e impulsado por su curiosidad no pudo evitar empujar su mano contra la puerta para ver si aún estaba despierta, haciendo que esta se abriera ante la ausencia de seguro dejándolo ver aquella figura que yacía dormida bajo aquel blanco vestido. Caminó adentro y tomándola en brazos la colocó sobre su cama para que descansara en una mejor posición y se quedó a su lado solo observando su rostro. Tomoyo había cambiado bastante desde lo que recordaba pero algo en ella seguía conservando aquella esencia que no podía evitar amar.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a apagar las luces y marcharse, cuando vio una luz parpadear en la mesilla junto a la cama. Estiró su mano dándose cuenta que se trataba de su celular recibiendo una llamada pero no pudo evitar que al leer el nombre en la pantalla una gran amargura se apoderara de su cuerpo. Aquel sujeto era el único obstáculo en su camino, el único que impedía que pudiese recuperar a Tomoyo y eso jamás conseguiría perdonárselo.

Se alejó unos centímetros tomó la llamada y tergiversó la verdad ante el silencio desconcertado del sujeto que escuchaba del otro lado de la línea seguro de haberle creado enormes dudas. Ahora sólo tenía que alimentar esas dudas y dejar que la naturaleza desconfiada y rencorosa de aquel sujeto hiciera lo demás. Tomoyo lo odiaría si sabía lo que había hecho pero cuando decía que no lo dejaría tenerla con tanta facilidad hablaba muy en serio.

Con un par de toques a la pantalla eliminó el registro de la llamada y después de poner el teléfono justo en su lugar se acercó a la aún dormida joven que como si le invitara a llevar a cabo su plan, ahora tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha dejando su cuello completamente al descubierto.

Sólo bastó un fugaz acercamiento y una leve succión de su blanca piel para poner la cereza del pastel a su trinchera y sintiéndose satisfecho se dio la vuelta mientras salía de su cuarto sin dejar más evidencia que aquel círculo enrojecido que seguramente terminaría de sacar de quicio a Touya.

* * *

Y hay está, perdonen la tardanza. Estaba en medio de un bloqueo creativo pero creo que ya he vuelto a las andadas. Les pido mil disculpas a los fans de Kurogane por si mi descripción de él no es tan fiel al personaje.

Confieso que no he tenido la oportunidad de darle tanto seguimiento como para hacerme una idea clara de como actuaría en estas situaciones pero he tratado de ser lo más equilibrada posible.

Con respecto a esto de las confusiones, por si no teníamos muchas ha aparecido un nuevo personaje que parece ir a convertirse en un obstáculo más. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

Síganme en el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto.


	26. Estigma

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 26: Estigma _**

-¡¡Mmm!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda cocinar de manera tan exquisita?!- Exclamó con entusiasmo a la vez que soltaba toda clase de sonidos de satisfacción aquella alegre y hambrienta invitada que degustaba con voracidad los alimentos distribuidos en aquella improvisada mesa colocada en medio del pequeño patio de la casa a la vez que su acompañante comía con el mismo entusiasmo aunque con algo más de discreción. Aquellas dos personas sin duda eran diferentes en muchos aspectos pero ser capaces de devorar tres veces el alimento de alguien normal y aquella cara de felicidad que ponían cuando algo realmente les agradaba sin duda era una característica que compartían y que no había cambiado a pesar de la marea de sucesos que los había arropado en el último año.

-Lamento que no haya mucho más. Fue una verdadera sorpresa el que regresaran hoy. Mi hermano no dijo nada de ello.- Explicó Sakura mientras retiraba de la boca de el pequeño bulto en sus brazos el segundo tetero de leche desde que los había recibido en la puerta y tal y como le había indicado la madre colocaba un chupón en su lugar antes de que este soltara algún grito por la ausencia de aquel preciado líquido. Y es que aquella diminuta criatura rubicunda sin duda le hacía honor a su nombre al ser demasiado glotón para su diminuto tamaño, muy contrario a su hermano quien desde que habían llegado estaba dormido entre los brazos de su padre sin quejarse ni llorar ni una sola vez, pero con el pequeño ceño fruncido como si estuviese molesto por algo.

Para ser sincera aún no se recuperaba de la alegría y sorpresa que le produjo encontrarse con aquel par de personas frente a la puerta justo después de que el sonido del timbre retumbara en toda la casa con insistencia. Nakuru, Yukito y los pequeños Spinel y Kerberos habían llegado a Tomoeda está vez para quedarse y claro está, solo les bastó arrojar sus maletas en casa para ir a su encuentro.

-En realidad tampoco le dijimos nada pequeña Sakura, Nakuru pensó que sería más divertido si era una sorpresa. Así que no se preocupe por la comida. Estamos más que satisfechos, muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos. Será un placer recibirlos siempre que deseen ahora que seremos vecinos otra vez.- El chico de cabello plateado no pudo evitar sonreír mientras notaba que los ojos de aquel señor a quien veía como su padre seguían mirándolo con el mismo cariño de siempre a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Al principio no estaba seguro de si las cosas podrían ser normales otra vez y debía confesar que la idea de volver a verle le había causado cierto nerviosismo, pero ahora observándolo sostener a su hijo con tanto cariño sentía una alegría y paz que no podía contener en el pecho.

-Bueno, la comida ha sido de ensueño en verdad. Pero hablemos de lo importante.- Propuso Nakuru después de pasar su dedo por el resto de salsa sobrante en el plato mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante en la mesa y veía a todos entusiasmada. – Cuenten. ¿Cómo están los tortolitos? ¿Ya ha dejado Touya de ser un gruñón ahora que está perdidamente enamorado?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar aquello mientras su padre poniéndose realmente inquieto intentó hacerle alguna seña a Nakuru para indicarle que no era una buena idea plantear tal tema, cosa que no evitó que Sakura contagiándose de su entusiasmo se sintiera aleccionada a hablar de aquel asunto que hasta ese momento había sido un misterio en esas cuatro paredes.

-Mi hermano no hablado nada al respecto con nosotros pero… hace unos días llamó para avisar que se quedaría en casa de una antigua compañera de preparatoria para cuidarla. Lo sospechoso es que desde entonces él llega bastante tarde a casa, y en una ocasión hasta trajo labial en una camisa, así que estoy casi segura de que ellos…

-Hija… ¿No crees que tu hermano se enojaría si te oyera hablando de sus cosas cuando no hay nada confirmado? Creo que es mejor idea que comamos el postre. -Propuso Fujitaka interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa, a lo que Sakura obedeciendo de inmediato le entregó al pequeño Kero a Nakuru y caminó hasta dentro de la casa mientras el pequeño bebé como si percibiera la confusión de sus padres comenzaba a llorar profusamente haciendo que fuese imposible para Sak9ura escuchar lo que se estaba hablando en aquel ahora tenso comedor.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Yo hablaba de la señorita Tomoyo, cuando nos visitaron esos dos estaban locos uno por el otro.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, querida Nakuru. – Reconoció el señor mientras se perdía en su bebida y reflexionaba en lo difícil que se habían puesto las cosas de hacía dos semanas hasta allá. Touya estaba cada vez más distante y la verdad es que hacía mucho no tenía una conversación real con él, la última vez que había conseguido sacarle algo de información le había preguntado acerca de el lugar donde se estaba quedando tanto tiempo y su hijo le había explicado ambiguamente que estaba frecuentando la casa de una amiga. Touya jamás había sido del tipo de chicos que visitaban mujeres a solas así que él que le dijera aquello evitando su mirada le indicó que aquella relación que tenía con ella no era precisamente la de dos simples amigos, lo que le había dejado tan descolocado como lo estaban aquellos dos en ese momento, aunque lo peor de todo había sido la expresión de su rostro al preguntarle sobre que había pasado con Tomoyo, no recordaba la última vez que lo vio mostrar tanta desilusión y enojo al mismo tiempo. Cuando intentó investigar un poco mas el había sido sumamente tajante y le había solicitado no preguntar más al respecto. Un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios para intentar disipar un poco el peso de su impotencia en ese asunto que ahora definitivamente se le había salido por completo de las manos y retirándose los lentes procuró limpiarlos en un esfuerzo por esconder la tristeza de su mirada.

-Se que deben tener muchas preguntas, pero yo no soy el más indicado para contestarlas. Solo les puedo decir que esos dos han tomado caminos separados.

-¡Eso no es posible!- No tardó en exclamar una enfurecida Nakuru mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa llena de platos vacíos. -Usted debió ver como la miraba. ¡Jamás había visto a Touya con una expresión tan boba en la cara! Él es un tipo raro pero de ahí a cambiar de sentimientos de manera tan repentina, eso ni hablar. ¡¿Cómo demonios terminó con otra mujer?!

-También es desconcertante para mi, pero aunque me pese inmensamente decirlo no hay mucho por hacer. El asunto es que Sakura no sabe ni de Tomoyo ni de la otra chica así que lo mejor es no hablar de ello en su presencia.

Nakuru estaba a punto de lanzar una nueva réplica para refutar aquello que se negaba a aceptar cuando Sakura apareció con un gran pastel en las manos diciendo que podían comer todo lo que quisieran, cosa que la bulliciosa chica ni siquiera miró. Solo se limitó a ponerse de pie estruendosamente y salir caminando dispuesta a irse del lugar mientras Yukito se disculpaba con ellos dos y salía tras ella, comprendiendo sin que le dijera nada lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Y es que después de oír tal noticia Nakuru estaba tan molesta que ya no tenía hambre.

* * *

-También me alegro de que estén en Japón, ¿pero era necesario hacer tanto escándalo para saludar?- Indagó Touya mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz y se dejaba caer en el banquillo de la cafetería que Nakuru le había obligado a buscar para que le comprara algún postre y dejara de vociferar frente a la empresa toda clase de barbaridades en su contra mientras Yukito solo la observaba algo apenado por la situación.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar. Aquí solo eres el desgraciado que contestará mis preguntas con toda la verdad.- Señaló ella en voz alta apuntándolo con el tenedor que había estado hundiendo en aquel pedazo de tarta con una fiereza tal que parecía ir a hacerle un agujero a la pequeña mesa. - Tienes cinco segundos para decirme quien es esa arpía con la que sales y porque demonios no estás con Tomoyo.

-Primero ella no es ninguna arpía. Es maestra de primaria, una chica bastante calmada y no vocifera mentiras frente al trabajo de otras personas. Estoy seguro de que Yukito aun recuerda a Yoko.- Aclaró mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba un poco el nudo de la corbata que Nakuru le había arruinado cuando lo cogió de ella para meterlo en aquel establecimiento mientras el aludido colocaba la mano en su barbilla y procuraba hacer memoria.

-En realidad la señorita Nakagawa como la conocía entonces, siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica aplicada, bastante tranquila y respetuosa. Una de las pocas chicas con la que Touya cruzaba más de dos palabras.

-Lo ves.

-¡¿Y por esa aburrida profesorcita de mocosos tiraste a la basura tu hermosa relación con Tomoyo?! ¿Qué? ¿Ella si quiso acostarse contigo a la primera?

-Cálmate Nakuru por favor.- Solicitó Yukito algo inquieto mientras intentaba que bajara la voz para quitar de ellos el medio centenar de miradas que los cubrían en aquella cafetería prácticamente llena. Touya no había respondido ni su pregunta ni su acusación pero tenía los brazos entrecruzados y una ceja más elevada que la otra por lo que conociéndolo bien como de hecho lo hacía estaba seguro de que la insistencia de Nakuru en mencionar el nombre de la amatista ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-No puedo tirar a la basura algo que jamás existió. Y sea cual sea mi razón para salir con Yoko, creo que a mi edad puedo decidir estar con quien me plazca.

-¡Te equivocas! Solo puedes estar con la persona a la que amas y esa es Tomoyo. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender para esa cabeza hueca tuya?- Vociferó ella aun más indignada teniendo que ser detenida por Yukito para que no cruzara sobre la mesa y le diese un par de bofetadas al moreno, mientras miraba a todos lados profundamente preocupado, y es que si no conseguía que se comportara solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que algún encargado apareciera y los echara del lugar por poner en peligro la paz de los demás comensales.

-Se que todo esto es difícil de asimilar para ustedes, pero deben aceptar que ella es mi realidad ahora.- Señaló él moreno mientras soltaba un suspiro lleno de cansancio y masajeaba su cada vez más estresada cabeza. - De hecho mañana su clase tendrá una obra por el verano y me dijo que puedes ir si tienes un boleto. A ti te encantan esas cosas Nakuru, si quieres le pido que les consiga alguno y así te convences de que es una buena chica.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No voy a conocer a esa mujer! ¡Odio a los cobardes que abandonan lo que quieren, ese no es el Touya que yo conozco! - Gruñó la enardecida mujer y en un dos por tres salió de la cafetería llevándose por delante al camarero que iba en su dirección derramando en el suelo el pedido que este cargaba en su bandeja y que tal y como ella le indicó al siniestrado, Touya tendría que pagar también.

-Discúlpala, está enojada porque no pudo comerse el postre en tu casa.

-Está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus locuras. – Reconoció el moreno mientras insistía en masajear su frente en un esfuerzo por manejar su enorme tensión, a la vez que Yukito quien no había probado nada de lo que pidió su compañera continuaba mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

-Touya… ¿en serio estás bien?

-Si, lo estoy. Yoko es una buena chica.

-No es ella la que me preocupa. Cuando hablamos hace dos semanas atrás, parecías muy convencido de tus sentimientos por Tomoyo, así que el que ahora estés con alguien más me parece inaudito.- Reconoció el hombre de cabello plateado mientras lo veía llevar sus manos a la taza de café que aún no lo habían dejado probar frunciendo a más no poder el ceño al tomar el primer sorbo.

-Lo estaba, hasta que ella se revolcó con un tipo tan pronto regresamos.

-¡Eso es absurdo, Touya! Ella jamás haría algo como eso, no está bien que seas tan desconfiado.

-¡Tu tampoco parecías ir a alejarte de mi y mira donde estamos ahora! - Le gritó mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba a los ojos con indignación. - Así que perdóname si tengo problemas de confianza, si no puedo ser el mismo crédulo de siempre, pero cuando le entregas todo a alguien y lo tira como si fuera nada, algo dentro de ti se quiebra.

Aquel amargo sabor que sintió en su paladar al ver como la mirada de Yukito se llenaba de pesar ante su reproche, fue aun peor que el que bajó por su garganta debido al líquido oscuro que había llevado a su boca unos segundos antes y al que había olvidado agregarle azúcar. Sabía que Yukito aun no se perdonaba por lo ocurrido y que de por si se sentía responsable por su falta de seguridad en los demás. Pero aunque lo cierto es que había zanjado ese asunto en su corazón hacía mucho ya y la verdad aquella no era la manera en cómo en realidad se sentía, arremeter en su contra era la única forma que conocía para liberarse de su propia culpa. Para justificar lo injustificable en su conducta.

-Solo… déjenme en paz. – Murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada incapaz de seguir viendo a aquella persona que se había quedado completamente muda frente a él y volvió a sentarse en su lugar agregando un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su taza y entonces escuchó a Nakuru entrar a la cafetería como una bala y después de rezongar a Yukito por ponerse del lado de los traidores, lo sacaba casi a rastras de la cafetería mientras él hacía señas para que le trajeran la cuenta y miraba su reflejo en aquella turbia taza cuyo líquido sabía ya no iba a beber.

¿Acaso era cierto que era un cobarde? ¿Acaso en serio se había convertido en una persona diferente, menos humana tal y como le había acusado Nakuru?

El llamado de atención del camarero que ya había regresado con su cuenta le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y colocando el total a pagar dentro de la carpeta se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar, concluyendo que de poco servía darle más vueltas al asunto. Hace dos semanas, justo después de confirmar sus temores, había aceptado que Yoko fuera parte de su destino, así que a aquellas alturas nadie tenía derecho a opinar al respecto.

* * *

-Fue una grata sorpresa que vinieran a casa. Aunque no le voy a negar que me preocupó un poco que la señorita Nakuru se haya quedado dormida tan de repente. - Reconoció Tomoyo mientras una de las sirvientas de la casa servían algo de té tanto a su taza como a la de Yukito mientras mecía al pequeño Spinel entre sus brazos haciendo que este se quedara plácidamente dormido a la vez que el pequeño Kero descansaba a sólo unos metros acostado sobre el pecho de su madre quien había caído rendida sentada en aquel cómodo sofá tan pronto llegaron a allí hacía unos minutos.

-Hoy ha sido un día algo agitado para ella y como sus fuerzas aun no están del todo restablecidas creo que le ganó el cansancio. Pero no te preocupes despertará tan pronto le de hambre y será la misma de siempre.

-Me alegro entonces.- Tomoyo se acomodó en el sofá y colocó al pequeño sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba su oscuro y liso pelo y sonreía con cariño. Ella había dicho que nunca había tenido un bebé en sus brazos antes, pero era obvio que tenia un don especial para transmitir paz aun a aquel algo malhumorado retoño suyo. Suponía que esa misma calma era lo que había relajado tanto a Touya en su momento y por tanto le desconcertaba que este hubiera dejado de lado tan fácil algo que le hacía tanto bien y que para colmo acusara a alguien como ella de haberle traicionado con otra persona. Touya jamás mentía, pero aquello no era algo que pudiese siquiera considerar.

-Disculpe que sea indiscreta Joven Yukito pero le veo desanimado. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Perdóname por preocuparte, supongo que soy muy obvio.- Reconoció él mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa y miraba a la taza que tenía entre las manos y que en esos momentos calentaba sus palmas hasta hacerlas rojizas. - La verdad es que hace un rato estuvimos con Touya y las cosas no salieron bien. Para ser sincero Nakuru se molestó mucho con él porque nos enteramos de que ustedes no son tan cercanos como antes, y bueno fue aún más chocante enterarnos de su propia boca que… está saliendo con alguien más.

-Imagino que están aquí para preguntarme que pasó. Pero la verdad le mentiría si le dijera alguna explicación al respecto.- Aseguró ella mientras veía el humo subiendo de la taza humeante que aún permanecía sobre la mesilla de la sala de estar y se perdía en sus recuerdos de aquellas tortuosas dos semanas que había luchado por olvidar, dibujando en su cara una leve sonrisa para tratar de ocultar un poco toda la tristeza que le causaba aquel tema tan doloroso. -Creo que ambos estábamos algo confundidos en ese entonces, pero al final entendimos que debíamos tomar caminos distintos y justo eso hemos hecho. Así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Yukito intentó decir algo al respecto pero al ver en la mirada de Tomoyo la misma resignación que había notado en los ojos de el moreno no fue capaz de vocalizar nada más. Seguir indagando en el tema solo parecía ir a revivir viejas heridas y en serio no deseaba ser portador de dolor para ninguna de aquellas personas que a su manera intentaban sostener la rotación normal de su mundo aunque para ello tuvieran que enterrar sus propios sentimientos. Touya le había dicho que Tomoyo había terminado con otra persona pero por más que la observaba aquello aun no podía caberle en la cabeza, Tomoyo seguía siendo la misma chica pura y considerada de siempre y la creía incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de él de alguna manera. Pero claro con el humor tan malo que tenía Touya en esos instantes considerar preguntarle al respecto estaba completamente descartado por unos días.

-Entiendo, pues en ese caso cambiemos de tema señorita Tomoyo.- Propuso mientras sonreía con algo más de sinceridad comprendiendo que no sería considerado seguir escarbando en un tema del que ella no quería hablar. – La pequeña Sakura nos contó que usted es la encargada de su boda y que de hecho ya ha terminado un hermoso vestido para ella. Siempre ha sido muy buena para esas cosas, tal vez debería pedirle sugerencias acerca de la mía con Nakuru.

-¿Suya con Nakuru? ¿Acaso ustedes van a casarse? ¡Oh Dios! Esa es una noticia maravillosa. Me niego a dar solo sugerencias. ¡Debo ser la organizadora de su boda!. Haré algo alegre pero elegante, tal y como la señorita Nakuru. Necesito una lista de invitados y que escojan algunos detalles que le gustaría usar. Y claro está las flores, las flores son muy importantes.– Enumeró ella mientras sus ojos centelleaban de la emoción y tecleaba algunas cosas en su teléfono, llamando la atención de el hombre de cabello plateado cuando de repente un brillo triste se alojó en sus ojos amatistas. - Solo hay un problema joven Yukito. Apenas me quedan unas dos semanas en Tomoeda, en realidad pensaba regresar justo este fin de semana a América pero como el abuelo aun está en reposo hemos retrasado una celebración importante en la empresa a la que no puedo dejar de asistir. Así que…

-Descuide, si cree que puede planearse para entonces podemos hacerla dentro de ese lapso. No podríamos celebrarla si no está presente. Aunque tal vez sea demasiado trabajo para usted.

-De ningún modo.- Aseguró mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba ante la posibilidad que se extendía ante ella de participar en aquel emotivo momento, conmovida por que quisieran hacerla parte de aquel día especial. – Los Amamiya creemos firmemente que la abundancia de ocupación mantiene el cuerpo saludable.

-"Y también es un buen antídoto para los pensamientos desagradables"- Pensó para sus adentros Yukito mientras continuaba mirándola y percibía que aquella era su propia terapia personal. En realidad, ella intentaba huir de sus pensamientos cargándose con tantas responsabilidades, según parecía era la única forma que conocía para mantener a raya toda la tensión de su cuerpo y para bien o para mal era una característica que también compartía con el chico de ojos cafés que había perdido casi tanta vitalidad como ella misma y que conociéndolo debía estar matándose trabajando tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

-Yuki… tengo hambre.- Escucharon murmurar a una voz adormilada y entonces al dirigir su mirada hacía Nakuru pudieron verla incorporándose mientras estiraba los brazos a la vez que su pequeño retoño bostezaba. Yukito sonrió al cumplirse exactamente lo que dijo y Tomoyo complacida por lo bien que se conocían aquella especial pareja se puso de pie dispuesta a conseguir algo delicioso para ella, mientras colocaba al pequeño bebé en los brazos de su padre colocando los mechones de su pelo detrás de sus orejas para que no le molestara en el rostro al incorporarse haciendo que Yukito se percatara de un detalle que sea por estar demasiado distraído o por no haberse fijado lo suficiente no se había percatado.

-¿Se ha cortado el pelo señorita Tomoyo?

-Sí, así fue.- Confirmó mientras un deje de melancolía volvía a llenar su mirada y agitando la cabeza, volvió a sonreír mientras aseguraba que traería algo realmente rico y caminaba hacía la cocina a prisa, mientras su cabellera que ahora apenas rosaba sus omóplatos ondeaba libre y ella deslizaba con sutileza los dedos por sus ojos intentando retirar las lágrimas que no pudo evitar que se asomaran ante tal recuerdo que volvía a su mente cada vez que se veía al espejo y que le recordaba aquella pena que la ahogaba. Que le recordaba, que aún habían cosas que no era capaz de entender.

* * *

Al descender las escaleras la amatista no pudo evitar contener la respiración al ver a Touya de pie en la sala de estar masajeando su cuello visiblemente exhausto. Dado que el día anterior había tenido una alta temperatura al despertar, Kurogane no le había permitido ir a trabajar ninguno de los últimos dos días por lo que había perdido cualquier esperanza de verlo.

Por eso había saltado con tanta prisa de su cama y había dejado su secador de pelo conectado a la electricidad mientras procuraba comprobar que aquello de que Touya había ido de visita a su casa a algo mas de las diez de la noche no fuese una broma de mal gusto. Y efectivamente no lo era.

En ese momento tenía frente a ella a la persona que le dejaba sin aliento y como si fuese la primera vez que le hablaba en la vida ni siquiera sabía que decir para anunciar su presencia.

-Bu… buenas noches Touya. – Soltó intentando que su boca por fin dijera algo y maldijo aquel balbuceo nervioso que salió de su garganta. Lo escuchó soltar un "buenas noches" cuando por fin elevó la mirada hacía ella al oír su voz y pudo notar que aunque sus ojos cafés lucían algo cansados y opacos sin duda la manera en cómo la veía no se parecía a aquella mirada tan fría que le había dedicado durante las últimas horas que estuvieron juntos, al contrario había cierto alivio en su rostro. Aquel mismo alivio que sentía ella de que por fin pudiese ver el rostro del otro y comprobar que las cosas no estaban tan mal como de hecho creían.

Descendió las escaleras un paso a la vez para no sufrir una caída por la manera en que sus piernas temblaban ante la expectación y una vez estuvo a su lado le invitó con amabilidad a pasar al jardín dónde hacía un poco más de frescor. Aquel día se había reportado en Japón la temperatura más alta en décadas y por tanto a pesar de ser de noche ya, la sala de estar aún podía considerarse un verdadero horno humano.

-Pediré que traigan algo de tomar. Espéreme un momento.- Solicitó mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos distribuidos en aquel jardín de rosas blancas y entonces lo sintió tomar su muñeca para detenerla antes de que volviera sobre sus pasos así que no pudo evitar quedarse quieta mientras lo escuchaba murmurar que no tenía sed. Aquel cálido contacto que la dejó petrificada mientras su corazón se aceleraba solo duró unos segundos y cuando él la hubo soltado ella se limitó a tomar asiento junto a él en aquel banquillo a unos veinticinco centímetros de distancia. El silencio casi podía palparse entre ellos y es que aunque quien había ido de visita era él, no parecía dispuesto a decir ni una palabra.

-Lamento haber faltado últimamente. Seguro tuvieron muchísimo trabajo por mi ausencia.- Inició ella rompiendo el silencio mientras sostenía sus manos una con la otra y miraba hacía sus pies incapaz de detener la manera en cómo sus manos sudaban por el exceso de nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes. No es tu culpa que no te sintieras bien. Además ya casi completamos la plataforma, así que si mañana sigues mal no tienes porque ir.

-Se lo agradezco, pero en realidad espero no tener que quedarme otro día aquí. Estar en estas cuatro paredes me vuelve loca. Si fuera por Kurogane ni siquiera me dejaría levantarme de la cama.

Por alguna razón el silencio que siguió a su declaración fue aun más pesado que el anterior, de hecho el rostro del moreno había adquirido un marcado ceño que intentó disimular masajeando su frente. No estaba segura de que había dicho de malo pero era obvio que lo había molestado mucho.

-¿No te atas el cabello cuando estás en tu casa? Sinceramente no se como toleras el calor insoportable que hace con tanto pelo pegado al cuerpo.- Comentó él en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema que más bien pareció un reproche, haciendo que ella cayera en cuenta en que en realidad no se había percatado de que el pelo de los bordes de su rostro estaba empapado de sudor a pesar de no haber salido de la ducha hacía ni diez minutos.

-Bueno, si lo ato. Es solo que acabo de terminar de secarlo y lo olvidé.

-Debe ser un problema secar todo ese cabello tu misma. ¿No has pensado cortarlo un poco alguna vez? Creo que jamás te he visto con el pelo corto.

-A veces he pensado hacerlo, pero me da miedo que al final no se me vea bien.

-Eso es imposible. Eres demasiado bonita para que algo no te quede bien.

Tomoyo lo miró algo sorprendida por lo que había escuchado y entonces notó que el moreno agitaba su cabello algo incómodo mientras explicaba que si al monstruo le quedaba medianamente bien el pelo corto no debería de ser diferente en su caso como una forma de que no se oyera tan comprometedor lo que había afirmado. Algo sonrojada por el cumplido la amatista estiró un mechón de su pelo y dejándolo caer sobre ella otra vez, sonrió pensando en que tal vez aquello no era tan grave como se lo había planteado.

-En ese caso ¿lo cortaría usted?. Se que en algunas ocasiones en que el señor Fujitaka no estaba, usted ayudaba a Sakura con ello.

-No creo que sea lo mismo. Tal vez sea mejor que visites un profesional para esto, no quiero ir a arruinarte el peinado y que luego me odies por ello.

-No se preocupe. Estoy segura de que hará un buen trabajo. Confío en usted.- La comisura de sus labios se elevara de manera exponencial mientras decía aquello último y desviando la mirada para dejar de verla a la cara lo escuchó decir que no se haría responsable de lo que ocurriera. Lo que la hizo sentir aún más emocionada.

-Espéreme aquí un momento. -Solicitó mientras se ponía de pie y poniéndose de pie salía a toda prisa en busca un par de tijeras y un peine para pelo. Acercándose posteriormente a él mientras les extendía el par de objetos y se giraba un poco para quedar de espaldas a él, mientras colocaba cada mechón de su pelo hacía atrás y solicitaba que lo dejara por encima de sus hombros.

-¡¿Estás segura?! ¡Es un cambio muy drástico!

-Si. Lo estoy. No se preocupe.

-De acuerdo.- Lo escuchó murmurar en medio de un suspiro y entonces lo sintió deslizar el peine por su suave pelo quitando los nudos que se habían hecho entre las hebras al haberse apresurado tanto en buscar aquellos utensilios dejándolo caer sobre su espalda baja una vez quedó totalmente desenredado.

-Jamás debí plantear algo como esto.- Lo escuchó murmurar y soltando una risita divertida por su inseguridad al respecto, ella le aseguró que crecería muy pronto así que no debía preocuparse.

Lo escuchó soltar un nuevo suspiro y después de sentirlo colocar sus dedos entre las hebras para sostener los mechones hasta donde deseaba cortar escuchó el sonido de la tijera haciendo cortes y supo que realmente estaba poniendo fin a las casi dos décadas de inmutabilidad en su apariencia, aunque aquello no se comparaba a la sorpresa que la embargó al sentir la delicadeza y precisión de la labor de Touya. Era increíble que un par de manos tan fuertes como aquellas pudieran actuar con tanta suavidad, de hecho estaba segura de que se estaba relajando tanto que podría quedarse dormida en cualquier instante.

-Ya terminé. Puedes darte la vuelta.- Lo escuchó anunciar mientras colocaba las tijeras a un lado después de varios minutos y la amatista obedeció volviendo a su posición original, notando como al observarla frente a frente una expresión indescriptible se dibujaba en su rostro. Una expresión que no sabía si interpretar como sorpresa o terror.

-¿¡Que… que pasa Touya?! ¿Me veo tan mal? – Indagó preocupada mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara y sentía el pelo rosando los lados de su rostro. Al principio le pareció una excelente idea, todo un hito personal pero ahora… ahora se daba cuenta de que fue una estupidez.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! A mamá le va a dar un infarto. La gente no va a reconocerme. Ni siquiera sabré como peinarme. No debí hacerlo, no debí cortarlo.- Comenzó a lamentar ella de manera confusa y apresurada mientras cubría su rostro comenzando a ser víctima de una gran inquietud. Diecinueve años, ese era el tiempo que había tenido aquella melena, el tiempo en que sólo lo había cortado cuando se hacía más largo de lo que podía manejar. Había puesto fin a su marca personal por simple impulso y ahora… ahora al ver los largos mechones sobre el banco y sentir como las hebras de su pelo rozaban sus hombros por primera vez desde los siete, en serio estaba aterrada.

Sintió de repente como Touya acomodaba los mechones de pelo que rozaban los lados de su rostro detrás de su oreja y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que la miraba de manera distinta. Se veía mucho más tranquilo, más complacido y sus ojos cafés brillaban de una forma muy inusual mientras continuaba viéndola al rostro en silencio y una encantadora sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, una sonrisa tanto o más sorpresiva que las palabras que dijo a continuación.

-Te ves realmente hermosa. - Lo escuchó susurrarle mientras la veía a los ojos y su sonrisa se hacía aún más sincera, más encantadora, acelerando sin compasión sus latidos.

Era la primera vez que le sonreía de esa manera, que le decía algún cumplido sin arruinarlo luego con alguno de sus audaces comentarios y la verdad no estaba preparada para ello, de hecho, sentía que si seguía mirándolo al rostro se moriría de la pena en cualquier instante, pero la posición en que estaban las manos de él hacían imposible que desviara la mirada. Lo sintió aproximarse a su rostro mientras continuaba mirándola con aquella intensidad que le hacía contener el aliento, y en respuesta no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y esperaba el roce de sus labios mientras tragaba en seco.

-Tu pelo… aún está algo desigual, ¿te molestaría si lo arreglo?- Lo escuchó preguntar con amabilidad y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos bruscamente mientras asentía de manera nerviosa, se ponía extremadamente roja y volvía a colocarse de espaldas para poner fin a la incómoda situación. ¡Touya asegurándose de hacer bien su trabajo y ella pensando en que la besaría! Era una tonta. No le importaba que la tierra se la tragara en aquel mismo instante.

Lo sintió deslizar el peine por su pelo nueva vez verificando que cada mechón fuera igual de largo que el anterior y aunque en escasos segundos lo sintió dejar de cortar decidió quedarse de espaldas hasta que él no le indicara lo contrario.

-Tomoyo ¿te has golpeado el hombro recientemente? Se ve como si tuvieras un moretón . – Lo escuchó preguntar mientras tocaba dicha área con cuidado y extrañada llevó su mano al lugar donde se unían su hombro izquierdo y su cuello al sentir cierta molestia. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que le dolía un poco al tocar ese lugar pero dado que hace dos días se había quedado dormida en una posición muy incómoda había pensado que solo se trataba de algún tendón mal posicionado y no le había prestado mayor atención pensando que tal molestia desaparecería sola. Hizo a un lado su blusa para que el pudiese ver mejor el área y le confirmara si se trataba de algún moretón pero contrario a decirle algo, él se quedó extrañamente callado, poniéndose de pie de repente mientras murmuraba que debía irse y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar caminaba a toda prisa fuera del jardín.

Aun sin comprender lo que ocurría pero sospechando que había pasado algo malo salió corriendo tras él dispuesta a alcanzarlo, viéndolo cerca de el portón de salida tomando a Kurogane del cuello de su camisa mientras su puño estirado parecía tener el claro objetivo de golpearle y uno de los guardias que estaban de servicio intentaban detener su brazo para que parara. No entendía nada, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero aun así no tardó en gritarle para que lo soltara viéndolo llevar su mirada hacía ella con tanto dolor y decepción que le provocó un enorme escalofrío.

Lo vio soltar a Kurogane mientras quitaba sus ojos de sobre ella y sin decir nada salir con decisión hacía afuera ante su mirada confundida. Intentó seguirle para aclarar las cosas pero Kurogane se interpuso en su camino extendiendo ambos brazos para evitar que escapara tras él.

-Por favor retírate Kurogane. Tengo que alcanzarlo.- Solicitó mientras intentaba escabullirse de él sin éxito sintiendo como este la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba realmente indignado.

-¿Para que quieres alcanzarlo? ¿Quieres comprobar que solo está jugando con tus sentimientos?

-Touya no juega conmigo.

-Entonces ¿te explicó porque no fue a trabajar hoy?¿Te dijo por que acababa de venir del departamento de otra mujer o por que ayer pasó toda la noche en casa de la misma?

-¿De que hablas Kurogane?

-De lo que tu querido primito ha estado haciendo a tus espaldas. Le pedí a una persona que le siguiera. Quería asegurarme de que se trataba de un tipo tan despreciable como supuse y así fue. Te apuesto a que no es la primera vez que se acuesta con esa persona, es más, te aseguro que justo ahora va hacía ella.

Se quedó desconcertada mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Kurogane que parecían convencidos de lo que decían. Su abuelo tenía muchas personas de ese tipo a quienes solicitaba información que siempre era totalmente verídica pero aquello no parecía más que el disparate de un hombre que estaba terriblemente celoso y que no terminaba de aceptar que la mujer que amaba solo tenía ojos para otra persona.

-Eso no es cierto. Touya no es así. Él… él jamás haría eso.

-Bien. Ven conmigo entonces y compruébalo tu misma.- Gruñó él mientras la soltaba y caminaba hasta el vehículo que su abuelo había puesto a su disposición abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que ella ingresara al mismo. Se sentía terriblemente insegura y sabía que Kurogane estaba muy molesto por dudar de sus palabras pero en serio deseaba ir al encuentro de Touya y si no era en su vehículo el hombre de ojos carmesíes jamás la dejaría partir.

Resignada y ansiosa Tomoyo abordó el vehículo y dejó que él la llevara, notando que conducía en la dirección contraria a donde estaba el hogar Kinomoto, pero aun así no quiso protestar aunque sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho al palpar aquella tensión que había en el vehículo y recordar el dolor de aquellos ojos café que últimamente cambiaban de expresión cada dos por tres y se sentía terriblemente confundida. No sabía que pensar, que sentir, sabía que Touya era un hombre íntegro y que conocía bien sus límites, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre ¿no?, no dejaba de estar dolido ¿no? ¿Acaso había la remota posibilidad de que lo que decía el hombre a su lado fuese cierto?

Sintió a Kurogane detener el vehículo y al levantar la vista al complejo de apartamentos frente al cual se detuvieron vio la silueta del moreno ascender con prisa las escaleras hacía el segundo piso.

Quitó el seguro del vehículo dispuesta a bajarse e ir a su encuentro cuanto antes, pero Kurogane detuvo su mano antes de que pudiese empujarla y le pidió que observara tranquilamente. Touya tocaba con insistencia la puerta de una de las habitaciones en medio de la oscuridad y de repente se había encendido la lámpara del pasillo y entonces vio salir a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos café de aquel departamento y solo fue capaz de llevar sus manos a su boca incapaz de creer lo que veía.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó suspendida en la misma posición solo mirando, pero al sentir las manos de Kurogane posándose en sus hombros y susurrándole que él no le merecía se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una pesadilla de la que en algún momento despertaría. Aquello que vio era justo lo que había pasado y por mucho que le pesara Kurogane había tenido razón.

Touya se estaba besando con aquella mujer y luego mientras aún continuaban más cerca de lo que hubiese podido desear ambos habían ingresado a tal departamento con un objetivo que hasta una niña de pequeña sabría reconocer.

-Vámonos ya.- Suplicó mientras su voz se partía incapaz de seguir imaginándose lo que estaba ocurriendo tras esa puerta que él había cerrado a sus espaldas y al sentir a Kurogane quitar su cinturón y abrazarla se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y sollozando sin parar. Lloraba por él, por lo mucho que dolía quererlo, por lo normal que se había vuelto llorar por su causa, porque a pesar de todo su corazón no dejaba de intentar justificar las cosas, de intentar buscar alguna explicación que le convenciera de que él no había estado jugando con ella. Pero no tenía caso, ella seguía siendo un mero desahogo y obviamente él había hallado alguien que cumplía dicho papel mucho mejor.

\- Él no merece que llores por su causa. Mereces ser amada Tomoyo. Mereces estar con alguien que te haga sentir feliz, alguien que no complique tu vida. Alguien que no te lastime. Déjame ser ese alguien, Tomoyo. Por favor. - Escuchó solicitar a Kurogane mientras la invitaba a mirarlo al rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos mientras sus ojos centelleaban de furia contra Touya quien si antes le caía mal ahora se había convertido en un auténtico enemigo a sus ojos. Sabía que quería protegerla, que quería amarla, pero no podía evitar que su cabeza estuviera puesta en el moreno y lo que le había visto hacer hacía solo unos segundos. Sabía que Kurogane también estaba sufriendo, sabía que sufría porque ella no pudiese quererlo como él lo hacía pero no sabía que hacer o decir al respecto. Jamás había sido buena olvidando sentimientos, jamás había conseguido obligarse a querer a alguien aunque supiera que esa persona realmente quería.

El rostro de él comenzó a aproximarse hacía ella después de hacerle esa petición pero la verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Tal vez aquello era lo que necesitaba, olvidar a Touya, olvidar lo ocurrido, comenzar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse a sí misma de ello y dejó que sus labios se fundieran con los de Kurogane mientras las lágrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas y con cada gota que caía dejaba allí los pedazos rotos de su corazón. Por que al fin y al cabo después de aquello no quería volver a usarlo nunca más.

* * *

_Y ahí está._

_Lo sé, lo sé. Creerán que me he vuelto loca y deben sentirse tanto o más confundidos que la mitad de nuestros personajes pero todo tiene una explicación y razón de ser._

_Así que antes de que me tiren unos cuantos tomatazos y dejen de seguir la historia por ser tan sádica, les adelanto que el otro capítulo cuenta los detalles de la otra cara de la moneda, ya que después de todo aquí solo está la óptica de Tomoyo._

_¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Touya enloqueció? ¿Hay que matar a Kurogane? Pues nuestro moreno se lo contará._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen la historia y la comentan por su apoyo, pero quiero hacer una mención especial para sakuxsyao quien continúa siguiéndome aunque sea como visitante y me deja comentarios aunque no se los pueda responder. Te mando un besote enorme y si, claro que recuerdo mi promesa._

_También quiero invitarles a pasarse por mi otra historia, La emperatriz para que me cuenten su opinión. Tiene un poco de TxT así que creo que les encantará, aunque gira sobretodo alrededor del SxS._

_En fin, nos leemos muy pronto._

_Att: Brie97_


	27. Secuela

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 27: Secuela_**

Revisó su reloj una vez más mientras fruncía el ceño y se preguntaba que demonios le había pasado a Tomoyo para que se retrasara tanto aquella mañana. Sabía que apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que había llegado y se había situado cerca del ascensor de aquel parqueo subterráneo en el que normalmente se encontraba con ella al principio del día, pero sentía que tenía una eternidad en aquel lugar.

La verdad es que había tenido una noche sumamente tortuosa en la que por mucho que lo intentó no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño ni siquiera unos minutos. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, dejar de preguntarse si lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido sólo un malentendido o Tomoyo había sucumbido a la tristeza y había terminado aceptando el amor de ese sujeto. Solo pensarlo lo volvía loco, lo llenaba de rabia. Debía preguntarle pronto o si no, no podría con tanta ansiedad.

Presionó los lagrimales de sus cuencas mientras cerraba los ojos para controlar el ardor en ellos debido a la falta de descanso y suspiraba con fuerza tratando de eliminar el nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar y entonces, como si se tratara de una revelación divina levantó la vista al escuchar a un vehículo ingresando al parqueo.

Se incorporó de inmediato dispuesto a ir a su encuentro al comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de uno de los transportes en los que normalmente Tomoyo se trasladaba, y entonces, vio como se abría la puerta del piloto y para su desconcierto aquel sujeto de ojos carmesíes descendía del mismo, mientras lo miraba con una animosidad que no era capaz de disimular y que sabía era lo mismo que se veía en su rostro al tenerlo frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Indagó con más enojo que curiosidad, viendo como totalmente inexpresivo este se limitaba a introducir su mano dentro del vehículo y luego de sacar una carpeta llena de papeles extendérsela mientras él continuaba mirándolo con escepticismo.

-Tomoyo ha despertado con fiebre así que como le ordené que se quedara en cama para que descanse me ha pedido que traiga esto.

-¿Fiebre? Debió llamarme entonces, podría haber ido personalmente.

-Tal vez solo no quería verte ¿no te parece?- Señaló con aquella actitud prepotente y ácida que hacía que el simple hecho de escuchar su voz resultara terriblemente estresante para él y Touya no pudo hacer otra cosa que morderse la lengua antes de estallar en cólera. En aquel momento deseaba restregarle en la cara lo pobre de aquella insistencia suya en no ser capaz de aceptar el rechazo de ella solo para ver su insípida e inexpresiva cara deformarse de la sorpresa porque conociera dicho detalle, pero algo dentro de él sabía que si extendía aquella conversación solo unos segundos más su de por si mermada paciencia terminaría por agotarse y aquello acabaría muy mal para alguno de los dos.

-Cómo digas. No me interesa tu opinión.- Soltó mientras le arrebataba la carpeta de la mano y se daba la vuelta para marcharse antes de borrarle aquella insufrible expresión de un puñetazo. Si Tomoyo estaba mal lo último que necesitaba era saber que se había ido a los golpes con el tipo aquel, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar sus provocaciones y cumplir lo mejor que pudiera con su trabajo hasta que pudiese ir a su encuentro y aclarar todo aquello de una vez por todas. No debía perder su tiempo con él, no debía caer en sus provocaciones.

-Y los detalles de lo que ocurrió anoche antes de que llamaras. ¿Eso es algo que te interesa?- Lo escuchó preguntar mientras intentaba caminar hacía él ascensor y solo entonces se dio cuenta que aquello que llamaba paciencia no existía en él y que le importaba un pepino que hasta el primer ministro se enterara de lo que ocurriría allí. Se dio la vuelta en un solo movimiento y sin pensarlo demasiado asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Kurogane, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa tras de eso y estrellándolo contra la puerta de aquel vehículo con una fiereza tal que aquel golpe resonó en todo aquel parqueo mientras el hombre de ojos carmesíes escupía la sangre que le había hecho brotar con el golpe y sonreía complacido al ver la furia dibujada en su hasta ahora imperturbable rostro mientras murmuraba sin una gota de amedrentamiento que al menos no golpeaba como niña.

-Lo que dices no es cierto. Tomoyo jamás dejaría que te le acercaras.- Aseguró en medio de un gruñido mientras volvía a estrellar su torso contra la puerta sin que este dejara de sonreír con malicia complacido de haberlo hecho perder la compostura. No recordaba la ultima vez que había peleado en serio con alguien, la ultima vez que sintió aquella furia asesina corriendo por sus venas, sabía que si algún conocido pasaba por aquel lugar y lo veía actuar de esa manera se escandalizaría enormemente por ser tan inusual en el recurrir a aquella conducta tan violenta, pero todo tenia un limite en la vida, todo tenía una línea que no debía cruzarse, él había cruzado esa línea y no sólo la había cruzado si no que estaba disfrutando el verlo enloquecer.

-Me tomé la libertad de dejarle un pequeño recuerdo por si quieres comprobarlo. No tienes que agradecérmelo. Ya ella se encargó de ello.- Aseguró Kurogane con burla y simplemente eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No había dudas en su mente, esta vez si que no tendría ni una pizca de piedad.

-¡Oigan ¿que ocurre aquí?!- Touya detuvo el puño con el que se proponía volver a golpearlo al escuchar la voz de uno de los guardias que se acercaban apresuradamente hasta ellos y que fueron alertados por la alarma del vehículo que no había dejado de sonar, y entonces Kurogane aprovechó para asestarle un fuerte cabezazo y fulminarlo con un golpe en el estómago mientras los guardias le apuntaban con sus armas y le ordenaban retirarse del lugar. Sus ojos rojizos parecían arder de la rabia, era obvio que le tenía unas ganas tan grandes como las que Touya le tenía a él y que si no fuese por la intervención de aquellas personas que acababa de aparecer seguro que ambos se hubieran golpeado hasta que alguno de los dos saliera de allí en una ambulancia, pero aun así accedió a marcharse ante la insistencia de los guardias mientras Touya le miraba con una expresión que haría temblar a cualquiera mientras rechazaba con brusquedad la ayuda de los hombres que de inmediato habían reconocido que era uno de los empleados de la fábrica y que por tanto insistían en llevarlo a la enfermería a pesar de su negativa.

Cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aire y vio al vehículo salir de la propiedad el moreno procuró incorporarse y caminar hacía el ascensor mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba desde su frente hasta el inicio de su nariz.

El dolor que sentía en su estómago no se comparaba con aquella tensión en sus poros. Sus manos estaban sudando y su corazón no podía estar más agitado. Era como si tuviese una daga clavada entre pecho y espalda, como si sus pulmones estuviesen a punto de colapsar. Sabía que debía mantener la cabeza fría, sabía que no debía caer en su juego pero…

-¡Demonios!- Rugió mientras golpeaba su puño contra la puerta del frío aparato provocando que sus nudillos sangraran y el ascensor se estremeciera. Si ese malnacido en verdad se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima, no podía hacerse responsable de lo que terminaría por pasar.

* * *

-Aun no se como pudiste trabajar todo el día con ese golpe en el estómago Touya. Deberías tomarte más en serio tu salud y más si tuviste un accidente en tu moto.

-Si, lo sé. Gracias por llevarme al hospital.- Respondió a Marc a la vez que yacía en el asiento del copiloto de su vehículo y se limitaba a mirar por la ventana intentando no poner en evidencia lo mal que le hacía sentir haberle dicho aquella tremenda mentira. La realidad es que se había hecho todo un escándalo en el piso al verlo llegar con la cara ensangrentada y la única forma en la que creyó que dejarían de hacer preguntas y podría evitar aquel tema era si decía algo como eso. Al final había conseguido calmar a la multitud aunque eso no evitó que Marc no lo dejara regresar a su casa hasta que un doctor lo revisara.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Si la señorita Tomoyo estuviera aquí estoy seguro de que también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por cierto ¿Por qué no dejaste que le dijera de tu accidente hace un rato?

-Ya la conoces, se atrevía a venir enferma y tendríamos dos problemas en vez de uno.

-Eso es cierto.- Murmuró Marc con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en todo lo que sin duda ella haría si se enteraba que Touya estaba así de herido. No era difícil imaginársela yendo hasta allá con una fiebre sobre los cuarentas, ropa de pijama y su pelo totalmente despeinado de tanto dar vueltas en la cama, aunque esta de mas decir que la prudencia y la pulcritud era su marca personal intrínseca. La verdad es que cualquiera de los dos haría lo mismo en el caso contrario aunque no lo dijeran de manera audible, al fin y al cabo después de verlos intercambiar esas mirada cómplices y coquetear uno con el otro de manera inocente y solapada en su día a día en aquella oficina, se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan estúpido en un principio para no darse cuenta de lo que esos dos sentían uno por el otro cuando la verdad es que no podían ser más obvios.

-Y dime ¿aun nada?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Vamos! Pensé que después de que viajaran juntos por fin serían sinceros con sus sentimientos, ¡no me digas que no han avanzado nada!

Touya se quedó callado ante la observación de Marc y volvió a mirar por la ventana sin ni una pizca de ganas de hablar del asunto. Después de todo él era el primero que pensaba que todo cambiaría después de hacer aquel viaje y hablar con Nakuru. Era cierto que todo había salido bien en ese aspecto pero… las cosas con Tomoyo estaban igual o peor que antes.

-Sabes, no se que es lo que te impide hablarle de tus sentimientos pero no deberías perder tanto el tiempo. Tomoyo es una chica maravillosa estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre haría lo que sea por tener algo con ella.

-¿Desde cuando te dedicas a actuar de cupido Anciel?

-No estoy haciendo tal cosa, solo intento poner mi granito de arena a la felicidad de mis colegas. Odiaría que uno de estos días ustedes terminaran separados solo porque ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente sincero con lo que siente.

Marc dejó salir un suspiro al verlo quedarse totalmente callado mientras pensaba en lo difícil que era hablar con ese sujeto cuando no quería comunicarse. Era una buena persona si, y ya las cosas entre ellos estaban mas o menos bien después de aquel incidente, pero podía ser tan terco como una mula cuando se lo proponía y eso le frustraba en verdad.

-Sabes… si no estas seguro, yo podría tener algo con la señorita Tomoyo, después de todo siempre he estado algo enamorado de ella.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación tenía los ojos del moreno bien puestos en él y no precisamente de una manera amigable. La verdad es que por un momento parecía haber olvidado por completo que ya había quedado más que claro que a él no le gustaban las chicas. Lo sabia porque era obvio que quería arrancarle la lengua por el simple hecho de plantear la idea de robársela.

-Solo era una broma Touya, pero demuestra mi punto. Si te molesta tanto que otro la tenga deberías decírselo. Si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto aparecerá uno que no tendrá miedo de acercarse a ella y perderás tu oportunidad. Tomoyo no deja de ser una jovencita después de todo, puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, no va a esperarte para siempre.

-Déjame en la parada de autobuses.

-¡Claro que no! Te llevaré a tu casa.

-Estamos en pleno Tokio y te has perdido una docena de veces, no quiero tener que ir a salvarte a media noche porque no encontraste la manera de salir de Tomoeda.- Gruñó él mientras se bajaba del vehículo en la primera luz roja que vio y entre dientes le daba las gracias por traerlo y cerraba la puerta bruscamente, haciendo que Marc sabiendo bien que lo mejor era dejarlo solo cuando se enojaba dejaba salir un suspiro lleno de resignación y arrancaba nueva vez el vehículo.

La verdad es que le sabía mal haber sido grosero con él pero lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le recordara lo que ya tenía tatuado en medio de sus cejas. Sabía que no tenía nada con ella, que ni siquiera le había hecho saber sus sentimientos claramente. Si al final ella decidía quedarse con el idiota ese porque él si había dado el primer paso ¿Qué demonios podía hacer contra eso? Eso solo dejaría claro que todavía era una adolescente inmadura y que sus sentimientos eran tan maleables cómo las de cualquiera de las mujeres que prácticamente tenía que sacudirse a cualquier lugar que iba.

Masajeó su cien sintiendo que la vena de su frente volvía a hincharse de la rabia y no queriendo pensar más en ello caminó hacia la parada de autobús al ver el vehículo acercarse, murmurando una maldición al sentir a una persona chocar contra él en medio de su caminar distraído.

Un acongojado y débil disculpa salió de la boca de aquella chica cuyo rostro lloroso no tardó en reconocer y que sin mirarlo continuó su paso con la misma premura de antes, y relajando sus facciones extendió la mano para detenerla y entonces comprobó que todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar.

-Yoko ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó mientras tocaba su rostro invitándola a mirarlo y entonces al reconocerlo esta soltó un enorme sollozo mientras caía al suelo por la incapacidad de sus piernas de seguir sosteniéndola y un "mi padre está muy mal" salía de su garganta como un doloroso lamento que solo consiguió aumentar la fuerza de su llanto mientras se abrazaba así misma incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

Llevó su mirada hacía el autobús estacionado a su izquierda que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas sabiendo que era el último que pasaría en alrededor de una hora, pero al verla tan aturdida concluyó que no podía abandonarla allí en plena calle cuando era más que obvio que en sus condiciones no podría seguir avanzando, que no podía quedarse sola.

Sabía que aquello era justo lo contrario a lo que Marc le había advertido pero esta vez, Tomoyo tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

-Buenos días Yoko.- Saludó el moreno mientras veía a la chica ingresar algo ausente a la sala, sorprendiéndola bastante al verlo todavía allí.

El día anterior después de ayudarla a incorporarse, la había acompañado al hospital al que se dirigía con tanta prisa y donde su padre estaba ingresado con el objetivo de irse en cuanto la dejara con algún familiar, pero para desconcierto suyo la madre de esta no sólo había llegado llorando a su encuentro sino que traía la desafortunada noticia de que los médicos habían desahuciado a su padre. Yoko comenzó a temblar como una hoja a su lado y antes de darse cuenta había sufrido un ataque de histeria que obligó a los médicos a medicarla y enviarla a casa. La verdad es que aun recordar su desesperación al comprobar lo ineludible no podía evitar que su corazón se estrujara de empatía al recordar su propia experiencia, y es que no importaba la edad que alguien tuviese la impotencia de saber que no podías hacer nada por un ser querido que estaba al borde de la muerte era un duro golpe para cualquiera. Tal vez aquello era lo que lo había motivado a ofrecerse a llevarla a casa y le había impedido marcharse durante la madrugada. Aunque por la sorpresa que no dejaba de mostrar el rostro de Yoko era obvio que al sentir el aroma que llenaba la cocina lo último que esperaba era encontrarlo a él frente a la estufa.

-Ya el desayuno está listo, así que puedes sentarte si deseas. Lo he hecho con lo que encontré en la alacena. Así que espero te guste aunque no sea la gran cosa.- Continuó explicando viendo como ella ahora reaccionaba y después de soltar un gracias se sentaba en el pequeño comedor de dos asientos, tomando el tenedor al verlo colocar el plato frente a ella y sentarse justo en el asiento del frente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras intentaba maniobrar el tenedor junto a ella pero al menos no estaba paralizada del terror como el día anterior, de hecho le había tomado menos tiempo del que creía llevar el primer bocado a su paladar.

-¡Oh Dios! Esto está delicioso. ¿En serio lo hiciste tú Touya?- La escuchó exclamar sorprendida mientras no podía abrir más los ojos y sonrió al verla cambiar por fin su expresión desde el día anterior mientras murmuraba que le alegraba que le gustara y volvía a enfocar la vista en su propio plato.

-Touya… siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

-No te preocupes. No es nada.- Aseguró mientras llevaba un bocado de lo que había preparado a su boca más por cortesía que por hambre, y la veía volver a poner esa triste expresión al recordar todo lo ocurrido. La verdad es que aun no estaba seguro de si era buena idea dejarla sola allí sobretodo cuando su propia hermana le había dicho que su padre podía morir en cualquier momento del día. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con ella si al atravesar esa puerta la llamaban del hospital para decirle la triste noticia.

-Descuida, estoy mucho mejor. Vete tranquilo a tu trabajo, no quiero causarte más problemas.- La escuchó decir seguramente intuyendo lo que estaba pensando, aunque el que apenas hubiera tocado su plato no le decía que estaba realmente mejor. Llevó su mano a la que sostenía el tenedor y que de repente estaba temblando aun mas de lo habitual y al murmurar un "no es ningún problema" notó como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas mientras incapaz de seguir conteniéndose más ella empezaba a sollozar mientras cubría su rostro con su mano. Era obvio que aún no podía con ello, que aún no era capaz de quedarse sola.

-Escucha, en unos minutos volveré a casa a cambiarme de ropa. Si te preparas mientras tanto puedo pasar a recogerte y acompañarte hasta el hospital antes de ir al trabajo. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella asintió mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas y él acarició su mano intentando ayudarla a serenarse. Hacer aquello significaría llegar al menos una hora mas tarde al trabajo pero seguro hasta el mismo Amamiya entendería tal situación. ¿Qué clase de corazón fuera el suyo si sólo la ignoraba en un momento como ese?

* * *

-Discúlpame de nuevo Anciel. Prometo quedarme hasta tarde mañana.- Aseguró Touya al amable joven detrás del teléfono mientras masajeaba su nuca intentando liberar su estrés. La verdad es que contrario a lo que había planificado, aquel día no pudo llegar al trabajo por que tan pronto había entrado al hospital junto a Yoko los había recibido la noticia de que el padre de ella ya había fallecido. No hace falta decir que esa noticia la puso tan mal que no había podido marcharse de allí.

Al final se había quedado para ayudar con los trámites funerarios a su madre y hermana que estaban igual de destrozadas y justo en ese momento, a las siete y cuarto de la noche acababan de regresar del sepelio. Tomoyo tampoco había podido ir al trabajo aquel día. Según le había dicho Marc, la razón por la que estaba sufriendo de aquellas fiebres era por exceso de estrés y el médico que estaba atendiendo a su abuelo y que para su fastidio sabía bien de quien se trataba le había impuesto reposo obligatorio por al menos tres días más por lo que estaba obligada a permanecer en su casa hasta entonces. No sabía si tal diagnóstico era genuino o solo había sido una treta de Kurogane para evitar que la viera pero aquello definitivamente representaba una gran traba para aclarar las cosas con ella, por lo que según parecía solo le quedaba una sola opción para conseguirlo. Tendría que ir a aquella endemoniada casa aun sabiendo que tanto Amamiya como ese sujeto estaban allá.

Después de colgar y respirar profundo dirigió sus pasos hacía Yoko que aún permanecía sentada en el sofá sosteniendo el vaso de agua helada que él le había puesto en las manos antes de tomar la llamada y que aún seguían intacto mientras ella continuaba con la mirada perdida.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mejor. Lamento haberte hecho perder otro día.

-No pasa nada.

-Eres muy amable Touya. No cualquiera hubiera pasado tanto problemas por un desconocido.

-No eres una desconocida. Además si a alguien de mi familia le pasara algo similar, me encantaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo.

-Si. Es verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos mientras afuera se escuchaban los pasos de los ocupantes de el departamento contiguo que seguramente estaban llegando de sus labores. La verdad es que aunque supiera bien lo que era perder un ser querido no tenia ni idea de lo que debía decir o hacer en un momento como ese. De hecho de por si era bien malo para hablar de cualquier cosa, no era la persona adecuada para acompañar a alguien en un momento como ese.

-Yoko… ¿en serio no crees que hubiera sido mejor si te quedabas con tus familiares? Las personas no deberían estar solas en momentos como estos.

-Si estuviera con ellas solo me pasaría el tiempo llorando y le haría las cosas más difíciles.- Aseguró mientras reprimía un sollozo y volvía a mirar a la nada a la vez que su mano limpiaba con discreción una lágrima que se había colado por su mejilla y su voz se volvía cada vez más acongojada. -Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como mi hermana Akane. No la he visto llorar ni una sola vez. No se como logra mantenerse en pie a pesar de cargar con todo.

-Supongo que es una característica que adquirimos los hermanos mayores.

-Debes ser un excelente hermano mayor.

-No creo que el monstruo opine lo mismo.

-Si la llamas de esa manera no la culpo.

Ambos rieron ante la observación y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido la vio sonreír genuinamente, algo que no pudo menos que llenarlo de sosiego. Tal vez después de todo si valía la pena intentar buscarle algo de conversación antes de marcharse.

-Es una bella foto familiar.- Comentó al levantar la vista y fijarse en la foto que ella había traído desde casa de sus padres y que ahora se exhibía sobre una pequeña repisa y en la que se veía un sonriente señor abrazando a un par de jovencitas y a una señora que pudo reconocer como la madre de Yoko.

-Mi padre tenía la costumbre de llevarnos cada año a casi todos los festivales que se hacen aquí en Japón. Fueron experiencias muy bonitas.- Los ojos de Yoko se llenaron de añoranza y tristeza al decir aquello y entonces Touya pudo notar que en aquel retrato estaba el mismo escenario que en la foto que le había provocado aquellos recuerdos y que aun conservaba en su poder. Seguramente era una foto que le había tomado su padre en alguno de esos paseos.

-Sabes Touya, tu y yo nos vimos por primera vez en una feria de primavera hace exactamente doce años. Intenté saludarte cuando nos vimos en el primer día de clases la semana siguiente pero la verdad ni siquiera me miraste, los chicos decían que estabas amargado porque tu novia te había dejado durante las vacaciones pero se que solo lo decían por fastidiar, se que solo eras alguien muy reservado.

-Era cierto. Lamento haber sido poco amable.- Lo escuchó reconocer mientras sus ojos se oscurecían ligeramente y su voz dejaba entrever algo de pesar y ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada por haber tocado aquel tema que evidentemente no era nada agradable para él.

-El amor es algo complicado y doloroso, así que entiendo entonces porque estabas de tan mal humor. Lamento haberlo mencionado.

-Descuida. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Cuéntame más de como era tu padre.

Yoko asintió comprendiendo su deseo de cambiar de tema y colocando su dedo en su barbilla intentó hacer memoria para determinar qué podía decir con respecto a él. La verdad era la primera vez que había tenido que describirlo en lo que tenía de existencia.

-Era fotógrafo, por eso la gran cantidad de retratos tanto aquí como en lo casa aunque también le encantaba la música y el arte. Creo que eso lo heredé de él. ¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?

-Esa que dice que las personas están unidas a otras por un hilo rojo que jamás se destruye y que controla su destino, ¿no es así?

-Así es, nuestro padre tenia una versión ligeramente diferente de esa leyenda. Decía que en realidad ese hilo era una maldición de parte de los dioses para los humanos desobedientes.

-¿Maldición?

-Así es. Según contaba si bien una persona podía ser inmensamente feliz si encontraba a la persona del otro lado de su hilo, si alguien se resistía a seguir el camino al que intentaban guiarlo, se condenaba a él mismo y a la persona destinada para él a tener una vida llena de desilusiones amorosas y rompimientos. Por eso decía que debías asegurarte bien antes de establecer cualquier relación de que esa era la persona destinada para ti para que así pudieses llevar una vida feliz. Claro eso solo lo decía para que tanto yo como mi hermana no tuviésemos novios a la ligera, él era muy sobreprotector en realidad.

Yoko sonrió divertida al recordar otras miles de leyendas que su padre había alterado a su conveniencia, pero al notar que Touya se había quedado muy serio mientras guardaba silencio no pudo evitar tocar su brazo para llamar su atención, comprobando así que efectivamente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿He dicho algo malo otra vez?

-No, discúlpame, solo pensaba en eso que dijiste.- Contestó él con una pequeñísima sonrisa y aunque su rostro buscaba transmitir desinterés, la verdad es que sus ojos gritaban otra cosa. Rodeado como siempre estuvo de cosas sobrenaturales sabía que lo que parecía ser simple casualidad no siempre lo era y durante mucho tiempo creyó al igual que lo hacía Kaho en que no existían coincidencias sino sólo inevitabilidad, aunque pensaba que dejar de creer en ella había eliminado de él también su creencia en el destino, después de lo dicho por Yoko no podía dejar de preguntarse si acaso aquella idea tenia algo de real y sus últimos doce años de aparatosos fracasos amorosos se debían a su resistencia a fuerzas mayores que él. Era eso o tenía muy mala suerte con esas cosas.

-Sabes Touya… -La escuchó susurrar con voz temblorosa y al llevar la mirada hacía ella pudo notar en sus ojos aquel nerviosismo que ya había visto antes hacía mas de una década y pronto experimentó un ligero escalofrío al sentir el toque de sus dedos sobre la mano que descansaba sobre su pierna y que no pudo evitar tensar ante la sorpresa mientras continuaba mirando aquel par de ojos que intentaban rehuir de la confusión de su mirada. - algo más que decía mi padre es que la manera en que podías reconocer si una persona era la que se unía a tu hilo era porque sin importar cuanto tiempo estuvieran separados cada vez que se encontraran su corazón latiría con el mismo ímpetu y sentirías el deseo de permanecer a su lado sin importar que. A decir verdad yo solo he tenido esa experiencia con una persona, no importa si me ha tratado de manera amable o indiferente, o si nos vemos a diario o pasan años sin verlo, yo… sigo sintiéndome enamorada de ti Touya.- La escuchó confesarle mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él y él se quedaba mirándola desconcertado pues jamás imaginó que Yoko se le declararía una vez más. Y la verdad no tenia idea de que contestar.

Ahora que lo pensaba Kaho había dicho que se suponía que aquel día de feria en que terminó con él y conoció a Yoko encontraría al amor de su vida y le había asegurado que se reencontraría con ella cuando Yukito se uniera a Nakuru y tendría la oportunidad de seguir su destino. Si todo eso era cierto y Yoko era esa persona ¿significaba aquello que debía aceptar sus sentimientos si quería asegurar tanto su felicidad como la de ella? ¿Acaso eso era lo que envolvían sus recuerdos perdidos?

La vio comenzar a acercar su rostro a sus labios ante su aparente parálisis mental y después de desviar su rostro de su trayectoria y retirar su mano con lentitud de bajo la de ella susurró un "perdóname Yoko" que la hizo detenerse algo apenada y después de pedirle que cerrara la puerta al salir, se levantaba del sofá y caminaba apresurada hacía su cuarto mientras él intentaba levantarse bruscamente alterando el dolor de su herida.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá aún incapaz de asimilar el rumbo que había tomado todo eso en cuestión de segundos y aunque una parte de él quería seguirla, la otra sabía que no había nada que decir. Le dolía rechazarla por segunda vez pero la verdad era que él amaba a alguien más y aquello no era algo que pudiese permitirse. Aunque los hilos de su destino indicaran lo contrario, en su corazón solo había espacio para Tomoyo y eso aunque fuese doloroso para ella era algo que ninguna profecía podría cambiar.

* * *

-La señorita Tomoyo bajará en seguida.

-Se lo agradezco.

Touya masajeó su cuello algo exhausto y miró de nuevo su reloj luego de ver a aquella servicial señora perderse en dirección a la cocina. Seguramente Tomoyo debía estar a punto de dormir cuando le avisaron de su llegada pero la verdad es que con lo ocurrido con Yoko hacía unos minutos ya no podía esperar más para verla y aclarar las cosas, ya estaba harto de los malentendidos y las tensiones emocionales, lo único que quería era saber la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos y así poder dormir en paz por fin después de tantos problemas.

No era capaz de describir la sensación que lo embargó al verla de pie sobre aquella escalera mirándolo llena de sorpresa. Sabía que apenas habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que se vieron pero en serio sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Soltó el primer saludo que le vino a la cabeza y atendiendo sus indicaciones la siguió hasta el jardín. Si no se equivocaba era la primera vez que visitaba aquella sección de la lujosa mansión pero estaba tan enfocado en ella que no se fijó demasiado en ningún detalle.

Después de un gran silencio entre ellos, ella había iniciado una conversación de lo más trivial que terminó mal al ella mencionar al doctorcito y la palabra cama en una misma oración. Sabía que no era más que sus celos jugándole una mala pasada pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse realmente molesto a pesar de que ella se veía confundida. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en su cabello y en el clima horrible que hacía aquel día. Antes de darse cuenta estaba cortando su larguísimo, brillante y suave pelo para su pesar y por su desafortunada sugerencia y si no fuera por lo hermosa que terminó viéndose con el cambio seguro aquella culpa lo hubiese perseguido el resto de su vida.

La verdad lo primero que pensó al colocar aquel mechón de pelo tras su oreja en medio de su desconcierto fue besarla, pero lo último que quería era que Sonomi o Amamiya aparecieran de repente y armaran un alboroto cuando ni siquiera había aclarado las cosas con ella, aunque sentía que no había nada que aclarar. Ahora que estaba junto a ella y su rostro parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba con toda aquella situación no podía entender como pudo estar mortificado por ello durante tanto tiempo. Aquellos ojos seguían siendo tan puros como siempre y seguían mirándolo de aquella manera que le hacía perderse en ellos. No podía dudar de ella cuando la veía cerrando sus ojos con tanta inocencia, mientras notaba aquel pequeño temblor en sus labios y la observaba tragar en seco ante su tardanza en fundir sus bocas en un cálido beso.

Le pidió que le dejara igualar sus mechones antes de que se le olvidara porque era que no debía besarla y sonrió al verla darse la vuelta nerviosamente y pensar en lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de aquella jovencita. Si no le había dicho con claridad sus sentimientos no era por que sintiera miedo de hacerlo sino porque simplemente se quedaba sin palabras en su presencia, por que no hallaba la manera de describir aquella sensación. En el fondo lo único que temía era asustarla con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando la tenía así de cerca por que a veces el mismo se sentía asustado por ello. ¿Cómo era posible que amara tanto su inocencia y a la vez quisiera explotar aquella parte osada y apasionada que había conocido en aquel momento que no podía sacar de su cabeza y en que estuvo a punto de hacerla suya?

Podía besar miles de chicas, podría dormir con otras cientos de ellas y no creía que ninguna consiguiera agitar tanto su corazón como lo hacía ella con solo mirarlo, con sólo estremecerse ligeramente cuando sus dedos rosaban la piel de sus hombros por accidente en su afán por cortar las puntas de su pelo. Solo estaba mirando su pequeña espalda y sentía que no podía respirar de la ansiedad que lo llenaba por aquel deseo de besar su cuello, de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba al oído. Se conformaría con solo eso, con sólo sentirla respirar de manera agitada ante su cercanía, con sólo perderse en el dulce aroma de su piel. La amaba así, serena, nerviosa, recatada, la amaba así audaz, temeraria, cuidadosa. Amaba saberse el único que podía conocerla a plenitud, el único que podía conocer aquella hilera de lunares que comenzaba en su hombro y se perdían entre su vestimenta, conocer aquella pequeña cicatriz en el costado de su vientre que no tenia idea de como rayos se había hecho, le gustaba saberse el único que conocía aquellas cosquillas en su oído derecho que le hacían suspirar. La quería solo suya, solo de sus dedos, solo de sus labios. No quería que nadie la tocara, que nadie más la besara y él, él prometía que seria solo suyo. Tan suyo como lo había sido de nadie más.

La miró una vez más al por fin terminar su labor y haciendo a un lado su pelo buscando sorprenderla con un beso en su cuello y entonces notó una marca rojiza sobresaliendo ligeramente desde detrás de la hombrera de su blusa que estaba seguro jamás le había visto antes y le preguntó si se había golpeado al oírla quejarse cuando la tocó.

Ella hizo a un lado un poco de la tela para que lo viera mejor no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse totalmente mudo. Su color estaba cambiando a púrpura y delimitaba la parte trasera de su cuello pero era una marca tan uniforme que resultaba inconfundible, y al recordar las palabras que le había dicho aquel sujeto en el parqueo pues su cuerpo no hizo otra cosa que paralizarse mientras el desconcierto y la rabia llenaban hasta el último rincón de su ser. Así que no había sido una mentira.

-¿Qué ocurre Touya? ¿Se ve muy mal?- La escuchó preguntarle preocupada por su silencio pero sentía su cabeza tan nublada por los celos que solo alcanzó a decir que debía irse y poniéndose de pie salió de la casa antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, fue entonces cuando lo vio descender de uno de los vehículos, cuando vio al maldito que le había hecho aquella marca y que ahora le sostenía la mirada y sin pensarlo demasiado simplemente se le fue encima dispuesto a acabar con su miserable existencia, siendo detenido por la persona corpulenta que se encargaba de guardar la entrada y salida de la mansión que avanzó hacia ellos tan pronto se dio cuenta de sus hostiles intensiones.

-¡Ahora si voy a matarte idiota! No voy a perdonarte por esto. - Gritó casi ahogándose en su propio sufrimiento y al verlo quedarse totalmente indiferente mientras levantaba la vista hacia la puerta por la que había salido hacia un segundo como si no existiera se preguntó si en serio tenía sentido eso que estaba haciendo. Solo estaba repitiendo la misma historia otra vez, la misma cadena de sucesos que había vivido con Kaho y Yukito.

Vio a Tomoyo caminar hacía ellos visiblemente turbada por la escena e incapaz de manejar sus sentimientos contradictorios solo salió corriendo dispuesto a comprobar el bienestar de la chica a quien había dejado a su suerte aun en medio de todo su dolor.

Mientras avanzaba sentía que la decepción iba embotando más y más sus sentidos. Se sentía como un completo imbécil. ¿Y si Yoko tenía razón y si aquello solo era el resultado de seguir negándose a su destino? Ella estaba sufriendo también ¿no? Sus sentimientos si eran algo en lo que podía confiar ¿no es así? Sabia que Yoko le quería, nunca había tenido duda de lo genuinos que eran sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué había de Tomoyo? Ella había ido al encuentro de Kurogane en Inglaterra ¿no es así? El mismo la había visto dejar que le besara en el hotel ¿no? Ella había permitido que le hiciera aquella maldita marca ¿cierto? Tal vez sólo estaba jugando a dos bandas, tal vez sólo quería llenar su propio ego jugando con las personas que se dejaban embaucar por su aparente inocencia. O simplemente jamás había tenido ningún interés en él en realidad.

¿Por qué siempre las cosas terminaban de esa manera? ¿Por que siempre tenía que ser él el que sufriera cuando la persona que quería le traicionaba? ¿Acaso había algo malo en el orden de sus prioridades, acaso estaba mal que se enamorara de una manera tan profunda? Tal vez su error era no asegurarse de que los sentimientos de la otra persona fuesen iguales que los suyos, tal vez su error era ser el primero en enamorarse. ¿Y si hacía las cosas a la manera inversa y si se enamoraba de quien si le quería, de quien si había intentado confirmarle su amor? ¿Y si… dejaba de luchar contra su destino?

Antes de siquiera ser capaz de reaccionar o retroceder se hallaba frente al departamento de Yoko. La puerta se abrió varios segundos después y al ver sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de llorar su cuerpo se movió solo llevándolo a poner sus labios sobre los de ella mientras ella, cuando consiguió recuperarse de la sorpresa rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Antes de cruzar aquella puerta unos segundos después sabia lo que pasaría pero la verdad no tenia fuerzas para resistir o pensar en lo que estaba bien o mal en aquel momento. Después de todo tal vez aquello era lo que necesitaba, convencerse a si mismo de que podía estar con otra persona y sentirse bien al menos por aquella vez.

* * *

-Has estado algo pensativo hoy ¿a pasado algo nuevo?- Escuchó preguntar a Yoko a la vez que sus delgadas manos se envolvían en su torso mientras intentaba colocarse los zapatos sentado en el extremo de la cama y la semtia apoyar su cabeza contra su espalda como una forma de sentirlo un poco mas antes de que se marchara a su casa. La verdad es que normalmente ella entendía y respetaba su deseo de no irse a deshoras de allí para no levantar las sospechas de su hermanita pero ese día sabia que no dejaría que se fuera tan fácil después de que hubiera estado de mal humor durante toda la presentación de lo niños de su clase y ahora solo se quedara suspendido pensando mientras sostenía con ambas manos aquella pieza de calzado.

-Más o menos.- Soltó en medio de un suspiro mientras continuaba con su labor. - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Yukito ahora tenía una familia?

-Si. Lo recuerdo.

-Pues han regresado a Tomoeda. Hoy fueron a verme al trabajo.

-No pareces muy feliz al decirlo.

-No es que no esté feliz, es solo que… - Respiró con algo de cansancio mientras masajeaba su frente y esta colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro para poder mirar su rostro que ahora volvía a mostrar la misma fatiga y desconcierto que lo había acompañado durante toda la tarde. – Tuve una incómoda discusión con su mujer, y bueno tampoco es que me fuera mejor con él. Ya puedo imaginármela esperándome en casa para llenarme de sus molestos reproches.

-Pues no tienes que regresar a tu casa. Puedes quedarte aquí a vivir conmigo si deseas.- Propuso ella para la sorpresa del moreno que no pudo evitar girarse hacia ella desconcertado intentando determinar si aquello era una broma. La verdad sabia que no era una broma antes de mirarla, ella jamás bromeaba con cosas como esas.

-Yoko, no te parece que eso…

-Sería inadecuado porque apenas estamos iniciando, lo sé. Es que la verdad me siento tan bien cuando estás aquí conmigo que a veces desearía que jamás te marcharas.

La manera en cómo le hablaba al proponerle aquello realmente le hacía muy difícil negarse. En condiciones normales ni siquiera consideraría algo como eso. Por mucho que fuese a casarse, Sakura no dejaba de ser una asustadiza y algo atolondrada jovencita y su padre estaba algo mayor para cuidar de ambos solo, aunque la verdad es que tampoco era como si últimamente pasara demasiado tiempo con ellos, o como si eso fuese lo más "inadecuado" que hubiese hecho en las últimas semanas, después de todo acababa de pasar los últimos minutos descargando su estrés entre las sábanas de su novia con quien aquello se había hecho casi una costumbre.

-No tienes que contestar ahora si no estas seguro. Lo que quiero decir es que no estaría mal que te quedaras a dormir de vez en cuando. Es agradable sentir tu calidez mientras cierro los ojos. – Murmuró ella mientras se acomodaba en su regazo y sentía como en respuesta Touya acariciaba su brazo en un contacto algo impersonal pero bastante relajante en realidad.

Le hacía sentir mucha culpa comportarse como uno de esos hombres que en el pasado se había dado el lujo de criticar y que usaban la lujuria como válvula de escape de sus emociones y luego simplemente se marchaban dejando sola a su amante, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de como mantener las cada vez mas inestables apariencias en su casa sin tener que renunciar a aquel placer culposo al que últimamente terminaba entregándose debido a su falta de autodominio y exceso de tensión. Ahora con Yukito y Nakuru por los alrededores seria aun mas difícil para ignorar todo aquello intentaba olvidar ¿en serio estaba tan mal que solo por una noche se diera el lujo de desconectarse de su realidad y complacerla?

-¿Te parece si me quedo esta noche? Lo de vivir juntos lo pensaré un poco más.

-Me parece bien.- Aseguró ella mientras le sonreía y le daba un corto beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama diciendo que le haría algo de comer y caminaba a la cocina vestida apenas con su camisa algo desabotonada dejando prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

Yoko era bastante atractiva, una mujer que no dejaba nada que desear en ningún aspecto a considerarse pero que en lo personal no le provocaba más que el propio morbo que de por si era natural debido a su propia curiosidad viril.

La verdad es que si aún seguía con aquel juego era porque desde lo ocurrido aquella noche en que fue a su encuentro en busca de cierto alivio emocional comenzó a sentirse terriblemente avergonzado por su conducta, por haberla usado para liberar la frustración que tenia en ese momento aunque no sentía nada por ella, quiso remediarlo intentando corresponder a sus sentimientos, apoyándola durante el delicado proceso de su duelo y procurando complacerla en todo lo que deseara, pero aquello no hacía más que complicar las cosas. La verdad es que Yoko parecía cada vez más atada a él y por tanto mas dispuesta a tener aquellos encuentros a los que siempre terminaba por no poder negarse. Al principio intentaba decirse a sí mismo que la razón por la que accedía a ello era porque no quería rechazarla y herir sus sentimientos pero la verdad es que no era más que una excusa suya para justificar su creciente necesidad de liberar su cada vez más alto desasosiego de esa manera. La verdad es que el que fuera Yoko o cualquier otra mujer realmente no le importaba, solo quería experimentar aquella sensación tan liberadora que lo embargaba al culminar cada encuentro y por ello se sentía como una escoria, como el peor de los hombres del mundo, pero no tenía idea de como salir de aquel círculo vicioso sin herirla ni soltarle la desafortunada verdad que seguro le haría odiarlo el resto de su vida.

Ya a solas en la algo diminuta habitación y después de dejar un breve mensaje en el celular de su padre par avisarle que no llegaría, caminó hacía el pequeño balcón que hacia las veces de tendedero y mirando al cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en cómo había terminado de aquella manera. En lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado y lo mucho que aunque se esforzara por no admitir la extrañaba, la extrañaba a ella.

* * *

Touya caminó entre los pasillos de la tienda mientras miraba los anaqueles en busca de los elementos de la lista.

Al despertar en la mañana e intentar hacer el desayuno pues Yoko estaba tan cansada que no había despertado aun, se había dado cuenta que faltaban muchísimas cosas en la alacena por lo que había intentado ir a la tienda en su busca, después de todo por más que fuese su iniciativa invitarlo a quedarse le sabía mal solo estar sentado esperando sus atenciones, eso y que necesitaba distraer un poco su cabeza, después de todo lo ocurrido.

Respiró profundamente ante de entrar al supermercado intentando dejar de pensar y enfocarse en su objetivo, aunque la verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvo en aquel comercio que no tenia idea de donde estaban los pasillos, eso y que ahora lo que había sido una pequeña tienda, era un enorme complejo departamental de dos niveles.

Persibiendo que aquella búsqueda terminaría siendo mucho mas eterna de lo que deseaba, extendió su mano para tocar el hombro de la persona que caminaba con un carrito unos pasos delante de él y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos incrédulo al observar aquellos ojos amatistas que lo veían profundamente sorprendidos de encontrarlo en un lugar como aquel. La verdad es que no había podido reconocerla pues aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ahora llevara el cabello corto pero aun así ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer en un momento como ese después de aquellas largas semanas en que no se habían visto o hablado ni una sola vez. ¿La saludaba y le hacía la pregunta o solo fingía indiferencia y la ignoraba?

-¿Usted también está desubicado por los cambios? Si me deja ver su lista puedo decirle dónde está lo que busca. Llevo más de una hora dando vueltas aquí.- Propuso ella después de recuperarse del shock inicial mientras le extendía su mano y él algo inseguro y aun sin decir nada le entregaba el pequeño trozo de papel.

No pudo evitar reprocharse a sí mismo al descubrirse examinándola con más interés del debido. Era un fastidio admitirlo pero verla a plena luz del día con el pelo ligeramente ondulado y aquel vestido rosa pálido que le hacía ver como una auténtica muñeca de porcelana, realmente le hacía difícil no seguir cada movimiento suyo mientras leía el diminuto escrito y colocaba un nuevo mechón detrás de su oreja en lo que ya estaba seguro debía ser una manía adquirida por no estar acostumbrada a su nueva apariencia. Los únicos defectos que podía hallarle eran ese par de líneas oscuras debajo de los párpados y la falta de brillo en aquellos luceros que no le habían sostenido la mirada ni siquiera por dos segundos desde su forzoso encuentro.

-Bueno, la mayoría de estos están al final del pasillo a la derecha. Lo segundo puede encontrarlo cerca de los refrigerados que están en la entrada.

-Gracias. ¿Harás una fiesta de tartas o algo así?-Preguntó con algo de indiferencia mientras veía los ingredientes que ella cargaba en su carro de compras y tomaba la lista de su suave mano.

-De hecho es algo para el joven Yukito y la señorita Nakuru. Quería hacerles un presente para celebrar su compromiso y paternidad pero como me preocupaba que un pastel no fuera suficiente haré un montón de ellos.

-Creo que ni eso bastará con esos dos. Pero aún así se pondrán muy felices con lo que sea que le des mientras sea comida, así que no te preocupes.

La vio dibujar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo hablar con tanta familiaridad de la pareja, como si estuviera aliviada de que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como para no querer mencionarlos y entonces el sonido de su celular irrumpió en la conversación antes de que alguno pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, haciendo que Touya no pudiera evitar dudar en contestar al ver el nombre de ella aparecer en la pantalla.

-Es la señorita Nakagawa ¿no es así?

-¿Nakuru te contó de ella?

-No en realidad, quien me habló de ella fue Sakura, aunque ella solo hace suposiciones, no tiene idea de quien es. La verdad es que yo la reconocí de inmediato aquel día, después de todo era la misma persona de la que me inspiré para hacer el traje de príncipe que usó Sakura en la obra de la bella durmiente.

Los ojos de Touya no pudieron evitar abrirse inconmensurablemente mientras la veía posar sus manos en el carrito dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¿De que día hablas? ¿Cuándo la viste?- Preguntó mientras el teléfono que había dejado de sonar en su mano ahora volvía a replicar con insistencia ante su falta de interés y Tomoyo se detenía mientras continuaba dándole la espalda.

-Sabe, se que las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para usted últimamente y que no soy la más indicada para hablarle de ello. Pero creo que es bueno que se tome mas en serio sus sentimientos. Cuando las chicas nos enamoramos por alguna razón nos hacemos muchas expectativas al respecto y cuando esas expectativas no se cumplen entonces sufrimos bastante. Y no importa si ella dice que no es importante que no se sienta comprometido, la verdad es que sin importar lo fuerte que sea una mujer siempre desea tener a alguien que la proteja y si la persona que quiere no lo hace, se siente como vacía. Por eso, intente entender sus sentimientos y contéstele antes de que se preocupe.

Sabía bien que Yoko debía estar preocupada por haber despertado y no hallarlo a su lado y que el que no contestara seguramente le hacía sentir peor pero la verdad es que necesitaba aclarar aquello antes de hablarle, necesitaba… necesitaba saberlo…

-Me seguiste. Aquel día, me seguiste hasta su casa.- Aseguró mientras unía los cabos en su mente y concluía que aquello era la única explicación posible. Estaba seguro de que ellas no se habían visto, estaba seguro de que Yoko no la conocía y de que ni siquiera su padre sabia dónde vivía o trabajaba. Era la única explicación que podía hallar y si era así, pues eso lo cambiaba todo.

-Eso no importa ya.

-Claro que es importante. Tomoyo… ¿no me digas que…?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Touya no pudo evitar entornar los ojos al escuchar aquella molesta voz a sus espaldas y sentir como este le halaba del hombro para que se girara hacía él mientras volvía a repetir su pregunta casi expulsando humo de las orejas.

-No se si lo sabes pero en Japón los supermercados son lugares públicos.

-Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero idiota.

-Kurogane, él solo se encontró conmigo por casualidad. Le estaba explicando como encontrar las cosas en este desastre. ¿Pudiste encontrar el polvo de hornear?

-No. Iba a revisar el segundo piso.

-No te preocupes, hay otro lugar camino a casa. Solo compremos esto.

-También me amas ¿no es así? Por eso me seguiste. - Preguntó a pesar de verlos volver sobre sus pasos y dirigirse al cajero y no tuvo más respuesta de ella que el cese de sus pasos y un ligero temblor en las manos que de repente no eran capaces de seguir empujando el metálico objeto. Caminó varios pasos hacia adelante dispuesto a tomarla del brazo y hacerla girarse hacia él y verlo a los ojos, pero antes de cumplir su cometido Kurogane la tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la besó frente a sus ojos mientras esta al separarse de los labios de él escondía su cara entre su pecho mientras continuaba en silencio y Touya apretaba los dientes de la rabia.

-Han pasado medio mes ya ¿no crees que es algo tarde para preguntarle algo como eso?- Preguntó Kurogane mientras aferraba aun mas su agarre alrededor de ella y al verla llorar en su pecho mientras el teléfono seguía repicando decidió atravesar aquel pasillo al lado de los ellos y marcharse del lugar aun sin los enseres que debía comprar, aunque más que hacerlo por preocuparle que le cobraran todo lo que al final terminaran rompiendo en medio del conflicto que seguro tendría con él, ahora comenzaba a inquietarle ese sentimiento que embargaba su corazón y que intentaba empujarlo a tomar a Tomoyo de la mano y llevársela a un lugar donde pudiese borrar en medio de caricias cualquier rincón en el que ese sujeto le hubiese tocado hasta que ya no sintiera más dolor al recordar todo aquello. Si se quedaba, si seguía mirándola terminaría hiriendo a Yoko y por mucho que su sangre hirviera de deseo en su interior, no era capaz de hacerle algo como eso.

* * *

-¿Estás satisfecho con los resultados de tus acciones?- Escuchó preguntar al señor que descansaba en el estudio de su nieta y que no había dejado de seguirle con la mirada desde hacía varios segundos mientras guardaba en su lugar el frasco de morfina que debía inyectarle cada doce horas para disminuir el dolor que cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

-¿De que hablas?

-Al final Tomoyo aceptó estar contigo ¿no? ¿Estás satisfecho con la forma en la que lo conseguiste?

-¿No lo estás tú? Fuiste quien me pediste que estuviera con ella.

-Te sugerí que la cortejaras, no que enloquecieras a tu rival hasta sacarlo de la escena.- Kurogane levantó la mirada hacia él al escucharlo señalar aquello. La verdad ya se lo imaginaba, Masaki había estado realmente raro durante los últimos días. Demasiado pensativo, demasiado alterado, demasiado callado para su tranquilidad mental.

-¿Entonces ya lo sabias?

-¿En serio creíste que no me enteraría después de el espectáculo que montaron dentro de mi propiedad?

-Y ¿por que no habías dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿estabas de acuerdo acaso?

-Lo que piense al respecto es asunto mío.

-También lo es lo que hice para sacarlo del camino.

-¡No lo es si hieres a mi nieta!

-¿Herirla? ¿Crees que no estaba lo bastante herida antes de mi intervención?- Su voz estaba subiendo de volumen y sabía que su rostro estaba mostrando la misma rabia con solo recordarlo. Con sólo recordar la forma tan lastimera en la que ella lloraba mientras la llevó a su departamento aquella lluviosa tarde. Ella misma había dicho que él amaba a alguien más, ella misma había dicho que no era capaz de odiarlo a pesar de todo. Sabía que los métodos que había usado rayaban en lo inmoral pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como ese sujeto se burlaba de ella. De su familia.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que él los detestaba. Tal vez sólo la estaba usando como venganza contra ti. Quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho con tal de humillarlos.

-Kinomoto no es de ese tipo de personas. No era un juego para él.

-¿Y por eso vas a aceptarlo sin mas?

-Nunca he dicho que lo acepte. Actualmente ambos me parecen igual de malos para ella.

-¿Y que significa esto? ¿Por qué me estas reprochando?

-Porque al menos mientras estaba con él ella no era tan infeliz. No tolero verla tan deprimida, no se como lo soportas.

-Ya se le pasará.

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Tal vez él no haya ganado, pero tu perdiste en el momento en que dejaste de priorizar su bienestar sobre tu ira. Ya no puedo aprobar tu conducta.

-No necesito aprobación de los muertos.- Aseguró Kurogane y el portazo que terminó por poner fin a la conversación fue menos sonoro que la fragmentación de el alma de Masaki. Había querido pensar que no se había equivocado del todo, que solo necesitaba unos días para calmarse pero era obvio que otra vez había jugado mal sus cartas.

Estaba actuando por ira, por dolor, por desahogo. Estaba actuando tal y como él había actuado cuando se entero de lo de Nadeshiko, cuando prefirió pensar que Fujitaka solo era un desgraciado que había llegado a arruinar su vida y quiso castigarle por ello. Causó tantas cosas entonces, aun cargaba con las consecuencias de sus propias acciones. ¿En serio era posible que cometiera los mismos errores en la recta final de su vida? ¿que aquello también fuera igual de irremediable que la primera vez?

* * *

Derribó la puerta del departamento ante la ausencia de respuesta de Yoko ante sus constantes llamados y al verla tendida en el suelo, dejó la pequeña bolsa en el suelo y se acercó a ella mientras procuraba incorporarla y sentir su pulso, viéndola abrir los ojos lentamente al escucharlo llamarla angustiado.

-No te preocupes. Solo es un leve mareo.- Aseguró ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero al final terminó perdiendo el equilibrio una vez más haciendo que él tuviese que tomarla en brazos y ayudarla a recostarse en el sofá.

La verdad no sólo se veía realmente pálida sino que tenía una cortada en la mejilla que tal vez se había hecho con el cuchillo que había quedado tirado en el suelo y que también sostenía cuando la encontró. A juzgar por las naranjas sobre la isleta de la cocina parecía haber intentado empezar el desayuno al momento de sufrir aquel desmayo.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia.- Anunció mientras intentaba ponerse de pie siendo detenida por ella que lo tomó del brazo algo temblorosa.

-No, no es necesario. Llevo varios días así, no pasa nada.

-¿Varios días? ¿Cuántos exactamente?- Preguntó y la vio dudar un segundo. La verdad es que antes de ver su indecisión ya había tenido un mal presentimiento.

-Toda la semana. La verdad… también he estado vomitando en las mañanas.

Los ojos del moreno no pudieron abrirse más de la impresión, por lo que ella intentó incorporarse mientras decía que tal vez sólo había comido algo que le había hecho mal a la vez que intentaba sonreír para sostener sus palabras aunque por el terror que había en su mirada era obvio que aquello no era sólo un leve malestar estomacal. De hecho, era lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No es nada confirmado aún, aun debo esperar la primera falta. Se que la primera vez no tomamos medidas pero las posibilidades son de una en un millón. Además si así fuera solo tendría dos semanas, no puedo tener tantos síntomas tan rápido y si aún así fuera cierto pues no es como si tienes que estar conmigo por ello, entiendo que tenemos muy poco tiempo juntos, esto no estaba en tus planes, debes estar aterrado.- Al final ella era la que había terminado cediendo a las lágrimas. Ahora entendía porque su repentina propuesta de irse a vivir con él. Ella solo estaba intentando preparar el terreno para decirle aquello. ¿Cuántos días debía tener reprimiendo sus sentimientos, intentando ocultar su condición?

Levantó su rostro hacía él mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y colocaba su frente contra la de ella intentando que no viera reflejado en sus propios ojos el terror que aquella noticia le causaba y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien aunque la verdad eso era algo que ni el mismo sabia.

¿Tener un hijo juntos? Ni siquiera se veía diciéndole a su familia lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, no se veía pasando el resto de sus días con ella. ¿Qué iba a prometerle? ¿Qué sería un buen padre? ¿Qué tendrían una bonita familia? La abrazó a su pecho entendiendo que en verdad no tenía nada que decir y que ella tenía todo el derecho de llorar. Aquello por donde sea que lo viera no podía ser bueno, no podía ser conveniente para ninguno de los dos. Kurogane tenía razón, ya era muy tarde, ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

* * *

_Y bueno, se los advertí._

_Ahora respiren._

_Y si, yo también los quiero matar a todos ¿qué rayos le pasa a estos hombres?__Espero que ahora no odien tanto a Yoko, en realidad de Tomoyo y ella no se a quien tenerle más lastima. Pero no es algo extraño en realidad está situación pasa más a menudo de lo que la mayoría queremos aceptar.__En fin, trataré de publicar pronto el próximo capítulo para que no los mate la incertidumbre. Al menos aquí saben porque era importante la foto esa y todos los guiños que ido dejando a traves de los capítulos. El destino alcanzo a Touya y se las está cobrando todas juntas ¿o no?__Les doy las gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de contestar mi nota, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de ustedes con los que no había tenido la dicha de socializar y eso me pone muy feliz. Tal y como me dicen seguiré echándole ganas a esta historia, intentaré seguir con mis ideales aun si me equivoco y sobretodo seguiré esperando que me halen las orejas de vez en cuando para llevarme al camino.__Les mando un beso a todos y nos leemos en la próxima._

_Att: Brie97_


	28. Príncipe Oscuro

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 28: Príncipe Oscuro_**

-¿Estás segura de esto Yoko?- Preguntó Touya mientras bajaba la maleta por las escaleras antes de que esta se marchara. Anteriormente ella le había contado acerca de sus intenciones de irse a partir de aquella tarde a pasar parte de las vacaciones con su madre y hermana, pero con aquella nueva circunstancia que se planteaba ante ellos definitivamente no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Estaré más segura estando con más personas en casa que aquí sola. ¡Y no me digas que puedes quedarte conmigo!- Solicitó mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios para detener lo que seguramente diría. -Ambos sabemos que eso solo te va a complicar las cosas. Solo serán unos días, los suficientes para completar la primera falta, así que cuando regrese podremos saber si… tendremos un hijo.

Al sentir la manera en cómo su estómago se comprimió con la simple mención de aquella posibilidad se dio cuenta de que en verdad la solución de Yoko era la mejor. Había conseguido mantener la calma toda aquella mañana para que ella no volviera a llorar de puro milagro, la verdad es que se estaba volviendo loco con la simple idea. Lo que menos necesitaba era una mudanza forzada que agitara las cosas en su casa, había mucho que resolver, que arreglar y sobretodo debían esperar el tiempo necesario para confirmar si aquello era o no una falsa alarma.

-De acuerdo. Pero si pasa algo debes llamarme enseguida. Ya buscaré la forma de ir por ti.

-De hecho… ¿te molesta que te llame de vez en cuando? Se que puedo ser algo intensa en ocasiones pero con los nervios que tengo seguramente necesitaré alguien con quien hablar a menudo y aquí entre nos mi hermana es algo boca floja, así que no puedo contarle de esto hasta que no esté confirmado.

-No hay problema.- Aseguró mientras abría la puerta del taxi, recibiendo un abrazo de parte ella quien ahora había escondido su cabeza en su pecho mientras sonreía.

-Gracias… por todo. La verdad me siento algo asustada pero si esto iba a pasar, me alegro mucho que sea contigo. Me haces sentir que las cosas marcharán bien.

-Lo estarán. Pero debes cuidarte mucho.

-Si, lo haré. – Aseguró ella sin borrar la sonrisa a la vez que cerraba la puerta al verla entrar y dando un par de palmadas al vehículo indicó al chófer que arrancara a la vez que se quedaba ahí ausente mirándola mientras se alejaba. Si antes se sentía fatal con todo esto después de oírla expresarse de esa manera con respecto a él se sentía aun mas miserable, ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado confiada. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando cuando inició aquel peligroso juego? ¿Cómo le decía que no era tan amable como ella creía, que si aquello había pasado era justo por ser la persona menos indicada para lidiar con las situaciones adversas?

¡Rayos! Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerse. Siempre había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, fingiendo ante las ocasiones en que no quería mostrar su verdadero yo, pero jamás se imaginó que usaría aquella habilidad suya para engañar a alguien que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y su corazón. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?¿Acaso tendría que tragarse aquello mientras rezaba por que terminara por no ser real?

Regresó a su casa mientras meditaba en aquello, mientras sentía su corazón al borde del colapso, mientras reprendía así mismo por todo aquello y para su bienaventuranza o desdicha su hermana no estaba en casa, según su padre esta había quedado tan encantada con la visita de los recién llegados que había decidido dormir aquella noche en casa de ellos y que de hecho aquella noche haría lo mismo para aprovechar el resto del fin de semana y que tanto ella como Tomoyo pudiesen ayudarla con los planes de la boda que se efectuaría en menos de dos semanas. Aquello la verdad fue como un balde de agua fría para él. Si hubiese actuado un poco como él mismo a esas alturas estaría celebrando aquello junto con ellos, tal vez haciendo alguna broma a Yukito acerca de las desgracias que le acarrearía tal decisión mientras miraba con disimulo la cara de felicidad de la amatista mientras hacía aquello que más le gustaba en el mundo, pero no sólo no podía aparecerse por ahí por haber herido a Yukito y haber enojado a Nakuru, si no por las lágrimas que Tomoyo había derramado al hacerle aquella pregunta en el supermercado era obvio que había cometido un terrible error o más bien las últimas semanas solo habían sido una secuencia desafortunados desaciertos que la vida terminaría por cobrarle muy caro.

-Hey, ¿estás dormido?- El ligero golpecito en la puerta junto al sonido de la amable voz de su padre lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. La verdad llevaba tanto tiempo tirado en la cama mirando a la nada que no se había dado cuenta que ya había anochecido. Tal vez su padre llevaba un buen tiempo llamándolo para que bajara a la cena y ante su falta de respuesta había decidido ir el mismo a buscarlo, aunque a decir verdad no tenía animo de llevar nada a su boca aquel día.

-Hace días he estado pensando en hacer alguna cena especial para que traigas a la señorita Nakagawa. Creo que no sería mala idea que tu hermana ya la conozca, es cada vez más difícil sostener sus sospechas.- Había comentado su progenitor mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde tras su espalda. Sabía que en el fondo su padre quería reprocharle lo irresponsable que había sido al quedarse en casa de ella el día anterior pero si por algo era famoso aquel señor con el pelo salpicado de canas era por ser un hombre diplomático y perspicaz que jamás decía nada que fuese a provocar una pelea de las que últimamente eran comunes en esas cuatro paredes.

-Tal vez otro día. Ahora está de vacaciones.

-Entiendo. Pues tal vez ella pueda conocerla en la boda de Yukito, así puedes presentársela a todos.

-No iré. No seré bienvenido en ella.

-Si lo dices por la señorita Nakuru, ya se le pasará el mal humor. Solo está algo descolocada por la sorpresa pero no es nada que no pueda remediarse con un enorme pastel.

-No todo se resuelve con comida, padre.- Había replicado mientras continuaba en la misma posición arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos de que su voz hubiera subido un par de tonos. Últimamente no hacía más que gritarle a todo mundo.

-Aun tienes los zapatos puestos, estas dormido de costado y las venas de tus manos están bastante alteradas de tanto apretar los puños por demasiado tiempo. Según parece estás metido en algo muy complicado y eso es mucho decir considerando todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente.

Su padre esperó alguna respuesta de su parte pero al ver que aquello no era suficiente para hacerle hablar continuó con su análisis.

-Según parece esto es mas grande que lo de Yukito, más grande que lo de Tomoyo. Es tan grande que crees que voy a alarmarme en cuanto lo sueltes.

Tampoco recibió ninguna respuesta.

-No crees que voy a alarmarme… crees que me voy a enojar más de lo que jamás me enojado. De hecho, tu estás enojado, no conmigo, si no contigo mismo. Al parecer tu…

-Embaracé a Yoko. No está confirmado pero… estoy casi seguro de que así fue y… yo… - Soltó casi en un sollozo agobiado por la manera tan exacta en que su padre le estaba leyendo y aunque este se quedó en silencio por segundos que parecieron eternos pronto lo sintió acariciar su cabeza intentando conseguir que dejara de temblar. No hubo gritos, no hubo reproches, ni siquiera la abstinencia a tener algún contacto con él, solo había ese suave toque de unos dedos que estaban temblando tanto o más que él.

-No importa lo que ocurra o lo que hagas, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte hijo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. -Lo escuchó decirle y aunque solo fue apenas un susurro, fue suficiente para sacar de él todas aquellas ganas de ceder al llanto que tenía. ¿Por que rayos él tenía aquella facilidad para pasar por alto sus errores cuando ni el mismo conseguía perdonarse por ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué su padre seguía siendo tan bueno con él cuando él no hacía más que desquitarse todo con personas inocentes?

-Lo sé padre. Lamento si te hecho sentir que no lo comprendía. O si he sido malo contigo o si no he valorado lo suficiente lo comprensivo que has intentado ser. Soy un desastre, no hago más que darte problemas.

-Solo eres el hijo de Nadeshiko, Touya. ¡Ni te imaginas en los líos que se metió por ser tan impulsiva! Yo también me metí en muchos problemas por querer resolver todo solo, así que, ya no nos imites más ¿si?

Touya asintió sin mirarlo en ningún momento mientras lo sentía seguir acariciando su cabeza aunque sinceramente aun no hallaba ningún parecido con ellos. Sus padres se amaban y por eso terminaron teniéndolo a él, eso no se comparaba a tener un hijo con alguien queriendo a otra persona.

-Te traeré algo de comer. Espero no te moleste que cene aquí contigo. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Sintió a su padre levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la puerta, y entonces se permitió girarse y colocar su brazo contra su frente mientras miraba al techo. Con todo contarle aquello a su padre había desaparecido el nudo en su estómago. Yoko en serio era una buena chica y hasta ahora se habían llevado bastante bien, tal vez aquello no tenía porque ser del todo malo, en realidad tampoco es como si él o ella fueran críos o no tuviesen las condiciones de tener un hijo. Tal vez… con un poco de esfuerzo y algo de paciencia al final podía acostumbrarse a esa idea y tener una familia con ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en ello y al abrirlos escuchó el repique insistente de su teléfono. Había una bandeja sobre la mesita junto a su cama por lo que seguramente su padre la había colocado allí al ver que se había quedado dormido y junto a ella la luz de la pantalla del aparato brillaba constantemente. Extendió su mano y atrayéndolo a él contestó la llamada con un soñoliento "hola" que estaba seguro iría dirigido a Yoko quien como había prometido lo estaba llamando, pero no pudo evitar incorporarse de golpe al escuchar aquella algo insegura voz preguntarle si le había despertado. La verdad es que solo fue capaz de soltar un escueto no mientras procuraba determinar si su mente le estaba traicionando y miraba la pantalla para confirmar si en verdad se trataba de la amatista.

-Perdóname que te llame a esta hora pero… quería saber si te molestaría que nos viéramos mañana a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Creo que sería bueno que habláramos en persona de lo que me preguntaste esta mañana.- Propuso ella y sin duda su voz sonaba algo más baja de lo habitual como si intentara evitar que la persona a su lado le escuchara. Su mente intentó pensar que se trataba de aquel sujeto pero afortunadamente su cabeza estaba lo suficientemente fría como para recordar lo de la reunión con Nakuru para las cosas de la boda. Lo más probable es que esos ligeros ronquidos que oía fueran los de Sakura y lógicamente ella intentara no despertarla.

-Si. Está bien. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-Te recogeré en el parque pingüino, iré en una furgoneta negra. Pasaré de camino a comprar algunas cosas para la boda así que espero no te moleste el desvío.

-No. No tengo nada que hacer.

-Bien, pues nos vemos entonces.

-Si.

-Touya… - Su voz suave y ligeramente temblorosa por alguna razón le causó un ligero escalofrío. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba decir su nombre con tanta timidez, murmuró un ¿Si? que estaba seguro se oyó también distinto a lo normal y juraba que escuchó cuando su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. Casi podía verla del otro lado de la línea colocando un puño contra su pecho mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y apretaba el teléfono un poco mas de lo habitual. No sabía si era su idea pero podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, aunque tal vez sólo se trataba del suyo que estaba destrozando sus tímpanos por la fuerza de su palpitar.

-Trate de dormir bien hoy. Se veía realmente cansado esta mañana.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

-Lo intentaré. Nos vemos.

Aunque el sonido de la llamada finalizada se escuchó fuerte y claro, él continuó con su teléfono justo allí, situado en su oído. Tal vez sólo estaba alucinando pero casi podía jurar que había escuchado un suspiro suyo del otro lado de la línea un milisegundo antes de que ella colgara.

Sus manos estaban sudando y su corazón aun no había parado de latir con descontrol. Tal vez sólo estaba demasiado sensible después de tantas emociones en un solo día. Su mano apartó el teléfono de su oído al escuchar un corto repique muy distinto al anterior y al mirar la pantalla pudo leer un mensaje que acababa de llegar a su teléfono.

"Perdona por no haberte avisado de mi llegada. Aquí no me han dejado el chance ni de respirar. He estado bien toda la tarde aunque sentí un poco de náuseas cuando estaba de camino. Mañana intentaré llamarte más temprano.

Descansa bien. Te quiero."

El nudo en su estómago volvió a aparecer como si jamás se hubiera esfumado. Lo sabía, lo presentía. Había cometido otra vez un error.

* * *

Se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido de aquel vehículo deteniéndose frente al parque y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la persona que descendió de aquella furgoneta con unas gafas oscuras, un diminuto sombrero tejido y una chaqueta oscura cubriendo una pieza de ropa amarilla que llevaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. La verdad al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna mujer perdida que se había equivocado de planeta, pero no tardó en reconocer aquel andar pausado y vocecilla cantarina dándole las buenas tardes algo temblorosa, concluyendo así que era una broma de la delgada chica que quería iniciar aquello sacándole una sonrisa o algo así.

-¿Por qué viniste en esas fachas Tomoyo?- Preguntó casi al borde de la hilaridad mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en que si bien siempre iba bien vestida a todos lados, aquel día se había pasado de desaliñada y casi sintió la tentación de morderle un dedo al verla cubrirle la boca con la mano mientras miraba a todos lados con suspicacia.

-¿No ves que estoy de incógnita? Media Tomoeda nos conoce, no podemos andar juntos sin que uno de los dos esté disfrazado.

-¿Y eso como por qué? Ni que fueras a secuestrarme.

-No quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia.- Su voz se tornó algo melancólica al decir aquello y sus dedos abandonaron su cara mientras ella miraba fijamente al que fue el lugar de muchas de sus aventuras cuando era niña. La verdad es que sintió la tentación de decirle que Yoko no era su novia pero a esas alturas al menos debía tener la dignidad de otorgarle aquel título.

-Ya no es el parque pingüino ¿no lo crees?- Comentó ella cambiando de tema por completo y al mirar al lugar a sus espaldas Touya no pudo evitar asentir. Los columpios estaban destruidos y la mayoría de las pequeñas estatuas de pingüino estaban arruinadas y sin color. Solo el enorme pingüino rey seguía en pie y solo porque era demasiado pesado para que alguien hiciera algo en su contra, aunque eso no evitaba que lo vandalizaran un poco colocando un par de cejas enojadas que servían para asustar a los pobres niños que ni siquiera se acercaban allí.

-El tiempo puede ser cruel con algunas cosas. Pero siempre podemos atesorar los buenos recuerdos que tuvimos aquí. – Murmuró ella mientras suspiraba profundamente casi como si reprimiera las ganas de llorar al ver aquel tesoro hecho pedazos y dándose la vuelta caminó hacia el vehículo dejando allí no solo su nostalgia sino su efímera familiaridad. – No quiero quitarle mucho tiempo así que vámonos Joven Touya.

Aquella última frase en serio le amargó el estomago. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ya no agregaba aquel título para referirse a él, desde que se había acostumbrado a la forma tan agradable en que su nombre sonaba viniendo de sus labios?

-¿Y tu novio? ¿Estás segura de que está de acuerdo con que nos veamos?- Preguntó sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño mientras la ayudaba a subir al algo elevado vehículo y la escuchaba decir que Kurogane no era su novio.

-No es lo que pareció en el supermercado.

-Supongo que tampoco he tenido el valor para decírselo con claridad.- Reconoció ella mientras se ponía el cinturón y colocaba las manos en el volante, a la vez que Touya daba la vuelta al vehículo y se colocaba en el asiento del pasajero. La verdad es que conociéndola no se la imaginaba rechazando a alguien de manera directa, seguramente intentaba disimular tanto aquello que terminaba por dejar lugar para posibles dudas de parte de la otra persona. Eso explicaría porque el insoportable aquel seguía intentando meterse entre ellos a pesar de que su padre aseguraba que ella le había rechazado ya. De hecho la verdad es que a estas alturas no estaba seguro de que era o no cierto en todo aquello.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar el motor del vehículo encenderse y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo cayó en cuenta de que él no estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Tu vas a llevarnos?- Preguntó algo descolocado y casi quiso reírse del "¿crees que voy a matarnos?" que se dibujó en su la cara de la amatista que ahora se veía bastante indignada por su falta de fe. – Lo que quiero decir es que no sabía que conducías.

-Lo hago desde los quince, es solo que me parece más cómodo dejar que otro conduzca. No soy buena rebasando ni mucho menos defendiendo mi lugar en la carretera.

-En otras palabras eres una tortuga.

-Solo soy cuidadosa. No se usted pero yo espero llegar a vieja.

-Si, lo que digas. Esto va a ser muy interesante.- No pudo evitar colocar sus manos detrás de su cuello después de ponerse el cinturón mientras la veía fallar en el primer intento por poner la marcha. Seguramente ella había visto su sonrisa burlona pues un "no me mire que me pongo nerviosa" al borde de la histeria salió de su boca antes de iniciar su segundo intento.

-Vale. Me despiertas cuando lleguemos entonces. Espero no abrir los ojos en el cielo, ¿de acuerdo?

La verdad es que aunque permaneció con los ojos cerrados y los brazos entrecruzados no pudo contener aquella risita al sentirla golpear su brazo mientras hacía un puchero visiblemente indignada. La verdad es que Tomoyo siempre era compuesta y respetuosa con todo el mundo pero casi podía jurar que él era el único que se había ganado sus indoloros golpes. Hacerla enfadar le causaba mucha ternura y la verdad ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar a solas con ella, lo que hacía aún más doloroso pensar en que aquella podía ser la última vez que hablaran con tanta familiaridad, después de todo no podía darse el lujo de seguir cerca de ella cuando lo distraía tanto de sus posibles nuevas responsabilidades. La verdad es que había ido a su encuentro porque quería que todo terminara de la manera mas amigable posible para al menos estar tranquilo en ese sentido.

La radio comenzó a sonar al ella encenderla y su melodiosa voz compitiendo con la de la cantante original casi lo hizo suspirar. Era una chica en serio talentosa y la verdad su voz le traía tanta calma cómo no había sentido desde hacía semanas.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Solo compraremos unas telas aquí y a dos cuadras suvenires y adornos. – Anunció ella mientras estacionaba el vehículo haciendo que él, quien sin querer si se había quedado dormido despertara algo azorado. Definitivamente ya no estaban en Tomoeda. Lo sabía porque aquella era un área mucho más urbana y más allá de eso porque ella había abandonado sus gafas y chaqueta dejando a la vista un sencillo vestido amarillo y su cabello algo ondulado por la presión del sombrero que hasta ese instante había cubierto su cabeza y aquellos ojos tan llamativos que lo miraban con una sonrisa traviesa esperando que la felicitara por su buena conducción. Gusto que se negó a darle saliendo del vehículo mientras bostezaba, se estiraba y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-¿No deberías haber pedido a la novia que te ayude con todo eso? Es su boda no la tuya.

-Nakuru tiene un par de bebés que atender y yo ahora que no estoy trabajando tengo mucho tiempo libre. Además este es el paraíso, siempre me pone de buen humor venir a este lugar.- El brillo de sus ojos y aquella enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hizo evidente para él que no bromeaba, más aún al entrar y salir tienda por tienda cargando de cada una miles de telas y elementos de costura, además de muchísimos adornos para bodas. A esa chica en serio le gustaba organizar fiestas y coser atuendos o solo era una desparramadora empedernida de dinero.

-Eres muy extraña. – Aseguró mientras cargaba un nuevo par de enormes bolsas hasta la parte trasera del vehículo y la veía colocar un par más un poco mas pequeñas donde ya de por si había un montón de cajas selladas haciendo que ella lo mirara algo extrañada. -Te encanta estar celebrando y haciendo cosas para todo el mundo y nunca he escuchado que hayas celebrado siquiera un cumpleaños, mucho menos que te hayas hecho un vestido y ni hablemos de grabarte o hacerte fotos.

-Es más divertido cuando es para otra persona. Además… no soy tan especial como para andar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas para mi.

-Hey…- Murmuró el mientras colocaba su par de brazos a cada lado de sus hombros haciendo que ella no tuviese más opción que mirarlo mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. -Tienes un concepto muy malo de ti misma.

-No tengo un concepto malo, es solo… siempre he pensado que soy algo rara… físicamente.

-¿Físicamente?

-Bueno, la verdad siempre he odiado mi color de piel, es decir, ¡parezco un papel de lo blanca que soy!, no es raro que me pregunten si estoy enferma y bueno… cuando ando por la calle la gente se queda mirando mis ojos como si hubiera salido de un cuento de terror. De hecho… - Habló muy bajito mientras colocaba su mano cerca de su oído.- cuando acabo de levantarme te juro que me parezco a la chica del aro.

-¡¿Qué disparate es ese?!

-¡Es de verdad! Científicamente probado.

-No me refiero solo a eso. Todo lo que dices de ti misma… es como si hablaras de alguien más.

Ella bajo la mirada algo avergonzada por sus palabras y después de masajear su frente con sus dedos se le ocurrió la única solución posible a ese problema.

-De acuerdo. Ven conmigo.- Solicitó mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y casi la arrastró por la calle mientras la mayoría de las personas se quedaban mirándolos fijamente mientras ella parecía querer meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra para evitarlo. La verdad es que jamás se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de personas que la miraban con embeleso a cada paso que daban y si ella tenía aquella idea equivocada de si misma desde niña eso explicaba porque se sentía tan insegura.

Miró a su alrededor intentando determinar quienes eran los mejores candidatos y localizando a cinco ancianos que estaban sentados en un par de bancas alimentando palomas, la arrastró hasta ellos colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para que no escapara.

-Disculpen… ¿les parece que está jovencita es rara?- Preguntó para sorpresa de Tomoyo quien no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacía él sorprendida. Tiñéndose de rojo al sentir las miradas del quinteto examinándola con cuidado.

-¿A que se refiere?

-En mi opinión. Su piel es tan blanca que parece que está enferma y sus ojos la hacen ver como una alienígena.- Aseguró Touya con seriedad provocando que los ancianos se pusieran a discutir entre ellos bastante incómodos con la descripción.

-Se equivoca jovencito, a mi más bien me parece una linda muñeca.

-Oh si. Una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Sus ojos son bellísimos!

-¡Ojalá y hubiera sido tan bonita en mi juventud!

Comenzaron a opinar ellos a coro y aun aquella que no dijo nada, no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle al notar lo nerviosa que estaba con la cercanía del moreno quien dándole las gracias a todos, volvió a tomarla de la muñeca mientras caminaba un poco más adelante para seguir con el interrogatorio.

-¡Oye! Eso fue muy vergonzoso.

-Es que si te lo decía yo seguro ibas a seguir con lo mismo.

-Pero no era necesario. La manera en cómo me vea no es importante.

-¡Claro que lo es!- El volvió a colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros y girándola ligeramente la hizo mirarse en la ventana de cristal de una de las tiendas. -Tienes que saber todo lo que vales si quieres que los demás lo sepan. Debes pararte frente al espejo y darte cuenta de que habría personas que pagarían por verse como tú. Es cierto que la gente se te queda mirando cuando pasas pero no es porque halla algo malo en ti, sino porque eres distinta a todo lo que han visto antes. De hecho yo creo que eres muy especial.

La manera en cómo su piel se tiñó de rosa al escucharlo decir todo aquello le indicó que se le había pasado un poco la mano con los halagos. Obviamente no se arrepentía de lo dicho, pero no parecía estar intentando terminar allí aquella historia entre ellos, de hecho nada de lo que habían hecho aquel día lo parecía. De hecho en cada una de las tiendas en que habían entrado las vendedoras los habían confundido con el novio y la novia de la boda que planeaban, sin mencionar que la había tomado de la mano un par de veces cuando algún tipo intentaba coquetear con ella.

-Bueno, regresemos a la furgoneta. Ya casi va a anochecer y si no me equivoco es probable que llueva en unos minutos.- Propuso mientras se daba la vuelta y al intentar avanzar sintió como sus delgados y níveos brazos se ataban a su cintura mientras colocaba su frente contra su espalda y la sentía tan cerca que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo casi le quemaba.

-Te amo. Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta de aquel día. Te seguí porque quería decírtelo, quería que lo supieras.- La escuchó asegurar en medio de un ligero balbuceo y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, mientras su mente le gritaba que la detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No se suponía que aquello iría por aquel rumbo, solo quería que ella no le viera como un enemigo cuando asumiera su nueva vida, solo quería dejar todo claro. Aquello solo amenazaba con quebrar su voluntad ahora que estaba intentando aceptar aquel momento de inflexión en su vida.

-Tomoyo yo…

-Se que sales con ella ahora y aunque no entiendo del todo tu decisión la respeto.- Le interrumpió ella mientras apretaba aun mas el agarre alrededor de él y su voz comenzaba a partirse. - Solo… quería decírtelo porque siento que no hemos sido lo suficientemente sinceros el uno con el otro y no quería que fuese a resultar que perdíamos algo que pudo haber sido bueno solo porque alguno de los dos no dijo lo que tenia que decir. Pero… - Sus manos abandonaron su posición y al sentirla dar unos pasos hacia atrás decidió girarse para mirarla. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado y torpemente ella intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que traicioneramente caían de ellos, mientras su voz sonaba cada vez más acongojada. -No es como si espere que esto cambie nada, solo quería asegurarme de que no tenía de que arrepentirme, se que no puedo pedir que me quieras como la quieres a ella. Así que solo…

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera inconmensurable mientras lo sentía colocar sus manos a los lados de su rostro y fundir sus labios con los de ella en un contacto que solo duró unos segundos, tras lo cual apoyó su cabeza de su hombro mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y podía escuchar su errática respiración en su oído junto con su voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-Jamás podría quererla como te quiero a ti. Yo… no puedo dejar de pensarte a cada momento, cada vez que la toco, no puedo evitar intentar encontrar en ella la suavidad de tu piel, la dulzura de tus labios. Yo… realmente me arrepiento de cada segundo que he perdido lejos de ti. Aunque intente pensar que te olvidaré algún día, que dejaré de inventarte en ella, se que no voy a conseguirlo. Se que no dejaré de pensarte. Yo… jamás querré a nadie como te he querido a ti. Pero…

-No, no lo arruines por favor.- Suplicó ella mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos. -Déjame vivir este instante aunque sea mentira. Déjame… déjame sentir que esto es real aunque sea un momento más.

-Es real… yo… de verdad te amo Tomoyo.- aseguró él mientras levantaba su mirada hasta ella y la veía sonreír sin poder ocultar su alegría por escucharlo. Estaba tan satisfecha que ni siquiera reparó en las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre ellos ni en las personas que corrían a su alrededor buscando guarecerse de la inminente lluvia y sus labios empezaron a acercarse otra vez mientras ella cerraba los ojos y casi sus bocas se rosaron, pero el repentino y copioso aguacero comenzó a caer sobre ellos empapándolos por completo mientras ambos dirigían su mirada al cielo que se había tornado increíblemente oscuro.

A decir verdad solo tuvieron tiempo de tomar la mano del otro y salir corriendo hacía la furgoneta mientras él la sostenía con fuerza para que no fuese a resbalar en las inundadas aceras y la escuchaba reírse presa de una extraña fusión de gozo y adrenalina. La verdad es que su risa aunque suave y recatada por alguna razón le curaba el alma, casi tanto para hacerle olvidar el problema en el que se estaba metiendo. Sabía que ella era la que había insistido en que no le dijera la verdad pero aquello no era algo que simplemente pudiese ignorar, aunque aún así su cuerpo se negaba a soltar su mano. Intentó abrir la puerta del conductor para que ella fuese la primera que se resguardara de la lluvia pero entonces la sintió tirar de él mientras le decía que esa no era buena idea.

-Antes usaba esta furgoneta para transportar los atuendos que creaba, seguro y hay algo que podamos usar para cambiarnos.

Él se miró y la miró a ella y se dio cuenta de que en serio estaban realmente empapados y cubiertos de gotitas de barro. Si regresaban así era seguro que alguno de los dos terminaría resfriado. Asintió seguro de que aquello era lo mejor y abriendo la compuerta la ayudo a subir mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellos pues el aguacero se estaba metiendo dentro y amenazaba con arruinar todo lo que acababan de comprar. Pronto aquel lugar que había estado completamente oscuro se iluminó y solo entonces se dio cuenta de el mundo de cosas que había dentro y que la amatista no tardó en explorar. La verdad es que se trataba de una furgoneta con un espacio enorme, el simple hecho de que pudiese estar en el de pie en el interior lo demostraba, además de que hubiera un enorme armario en una de las esquinas y un espejo en el que podían verse dos personas a cuerpo completo.

-¡Eureka! – Exclamó ella mientras sacaba de uno de los armarios lo que parecía ser un traje de hombre y él no tardó en soltar un rotundo no al reconocer el atuendo.

-No voy a usar eso.

-Vamos Touya, solo es el traje de príncipe que usó Shaoran en nuestro café medieval. Puede que le quede algo ajustado pero no se morirá de frío.

-Uno, no usaré nada que haya usado ese mocoso infernal, y dos no soy uno de tus conejillos de indias.- La manera en que elevaba sus dedos enumerando las razones por la que no se pondría aquello resultaba algo cómica, pero contrario a reírse la amatista parecía más que resuelta a obligarlo a ello.

-Vamos… no sea malo. No le tomaré más que una diminuta foto.

-Ni hablar.

-Touya… no tenemos cinco años así que colabore. – Replicó ella mientras se acercaba a él después de soltar un suspiro y llevaba sus dedos a los botones de su camisa desabrochándolos uno a uno para demostrarle que no jugaba, provocando que de repente el aire se hiciera pesado y él se mantuviera extrañamente quieto sin protestar ni un poco más.

La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba desnudando sin permiso hasta que apenas quedaban dos botones que aunque comenzó a ponerse nerviosa no dudó en retirar. La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera y ya sea solo idea de ellos o que los sonidos se habían tornado más agudos desde que sus respiraciones se habían hecho más pesadas afuera llovía cada vez más fuerte.

Touya intentó bajar la mirada hacía ella mientras detenía sus inquietas manos diciéndole que él continuaría pero contrario a hacerla parar aquello la había animado a ponerse de puntillas y besarle mientras despacio sacaba de sus brazos aquella camisa de mangas cortas completamente empapada.

-Su camiseta también está húmeda así que es mejor que se la quite también. – Había sugerido ella mientras se separaba de él y bajaba la mirada pero al intentar alejarse dando un paso hacía atrás comprendiendo que lo que había estado haciendo no era del todo adecuado había tropezado en el intento a lo que Touya en un movimiento de reflejo tomó su muñeca atrayéndola hacía él, provocando que ahora no sólo sus rostros estuvieran demasiado cerca sino que cada uno pudiera sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro por la manera en que estaban unidos. Touya pudo notar como los labios de la amatista temblaban de lo nerviosa que aquello la había puesto y por ello inevitablemente los mordía ligeramente para evitar que aquello siguiera sucediendo, cosa que, contrario a calmar su temblor solo logró hacerla ver extrañamente atractiva, tanto que sentía ganas de acercarse un poco más y…

Sus labios fueron más rápidos que sus pensamientos y antes de darse cuenta se hallaba besándola con una pasión tal que ella no tuvo otra opción que aferrarse a su cuello para no caer al suelo por la manera en cómo sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

Se separó de ella para tomar aire un segundo pero Tomoyo se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarle mientras él algo inseguro intentaba contenerse al notar que no era sólo él quien estaba fuera de sí. Era cierto que la deseaba, la deseaba muchísimo, pero también tenía el suficiente autodominio para controlarse por su bien, para intentar contener sus impulsos. O al menos eso quería pensar. Con cada roce de sus labios su mente se nublaba cada vez más, podía sentirla deslizando su mano por su espalda en una tímida y suave caricia mientras su otra mano se enredaba en sus cabellos y jugueteaba con la línea de su cuello.

Derrotado la envolvió con sus brazos mientras profundizaba el beso y la sentía ahogar un suspiro por sentirlo presionar su cabeza contra de él para sentir la dulzura de su paladar, y colocándola sobre una de las sólidas cajas tras ella y situarse entre sus piernas mientras apenas la escasa y húmeda tela de su ropa era lo único que los separara de la piel del otro intentó no ir tan aprisa, solo roces y caricias, pero ella parecía tan imbuida en aquello, tan entregada a aquellas sensaciones que sus manos ansiosas no pudieron tolerar la tentación de tomarla con ansiedad y acariciar su humedo cuerpo.

La verdad no sabía si aquello había sido su iniciativa o la de ella pero era obvio que se estaba aventurando a un lugar sin retorno. Lo sabía por el calor que ambos emanaban y que parecía ir a abrasarlos, por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al roce leve pero constante de el cuerpo de ella y a que aquellos besos que al principio eran breves y tímidos y que ahora recorrían su cuello y hombros cuando no se hallaban explorando todos los rincones de su paladar. La escuchó gemir al rosar sus manos por sus piernas y supo que debía detenerse en ese instante o si no aquello se haría peor de lo que de por si era.

-No vayamos tan aprisa.- Soltó casi en un gruñido que le hizo ver que él mismo tampoco había sido inmune a todo aquel roce y la había sentido colocar su cabeza contra su pecho mientras asentía y su respiración aun sonaba errática y forzada.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y sus piernas temblaban sin control. Ella parecía realmente avergonzada de su conducta, por haberse entregado con tanta facilidad a aquello. Tanto que no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta que mil veces había surcado su mente en aquellos minutos en que se habían entregado a ese tipo de caricias y que le confirmaba que jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre. La sintió asentir sin levantar la mirada, murmurando bajito que se había besado con Ryu muchas veces pero que siempre paraba después de varios minutos pues nunca se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda para dejarle llegar mas allá, confirmando así que aquella vez en la playa era la única en que había estado tan cerca de tener aquel tipo de contacto.

-¿Tampoco has estado con el doctorcito?- Le preguntó meramente para confirmar y la mirada desconcertada que recibió fue una respuesta aun más convincente que él "claro que no" que le siguió a su pregunta.

Lo sabía, era un estúpido. Claro que ella era demasiada inocente para haber tenido antes un contacto similar. Había sido un idiota por sólo acariciar la idea de que hubiese traicionado sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo el único que había traicionado todo aquello crasamente era él con sus dudas y desconfianza. Ella solo había sido una víctima más de aquel juego, una agraviada de su falta de comunicación y su miedo a resultar herido.

Tomó sus manos mientras ella continuaba mirándolo confundida por su repentino silencio y la manera en cómo su rostro se había llenado de pesar y depositando un beso en ellas intentó buscar las palabras para contarle lo ocurrido, para hablarle del dilema en el que ahora se encontraba, pero al final el teléfono de ella había comenzado a sonar y con sólo leer el nombre de su madre esta había saltado de su asiento disparada mientras intentaba obligar a su voz a no sonar tan afectada.

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro persibiendo que aquel tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablarle de aquello, levantando la mirada al sentirla darle un corto beso en la frente mientras cubría el auricular y después de sonreír caminaba hasta la puerta para darle privacidad mientras se cambiaba, cosa a la que esta vez no se resistió demasiado.

La sintió halarle del brazo emocionada al darse la vuelta y ver su apariencia y después de colocarlo frente al espejo para que se observara volvió a sentir aquel nudo en el estómago.

La verdad colocarse aquel disfraz de príncipe no le causaba nada de comodidad, y no porque lo hubiera usado Shaoran o por qué como ella había augurado le quedaba algo más ceñido de lo que estaba acostumbrado a usar, sino porque… si un príncipe se suponía era la persona que debía proteger y ofrecer a su princesa un felices para siempre. ¿Qué clase de villano se suponía que era él en aquella historia?

* * *

Es corto lo sé pero les dije que tuvieran paciencia, que todo tenia una razón. No voy a hablar mucho, besos para quienes confiaron en que no enloquecí y también para los que tuvieron un colapso nervioso y dejaron de seguir la historia.

Esto es solo un medio de libre expresión para entretenernos y no hay porque sentirse mal por lo que digan o hagan los demás (aunque la verdad a mi me pone muy triste así que no me traten tan mal :( )

En fin hasta la próxima.


	29. La novia del príncipe

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 29: La novia del príncipe._**

-Buenos días…

-¡Discúlpame por favor por quedarme dormida al teléfono! Apenas a cabo de despertar.- Touya no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar aquella impaciente voz interrumpirle mientras contestaba el teléfono. Casi podía imaginársela toda despeinada, en pijama y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras esperaba angustiada su respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Cualquiera sería amable y le restaría importancia después de escuchar la preocupación en su voz pero para desgracia de ella, él no era cualquiera.

-¡¿Eh?! Me dejas hablando solo y luego solo te disculpas. No pensé que fuese tan grosera Señorita Daudoji.- Bufó mientras caminaba hacía el ventanal de cristal y casi se partía de la risa al escucharla comenzar a balbucear aun mas inquieta y comprobar que su intento por fastidiarla había dado resultado.

-En serio lo siento. ¡Te juro que no volverá a pasar! ¡Haré lo que desees con tal de que me perdones!

-Hey… no deberías decir esas cosas tan a la ligera. No sabes que clase de pervertido puede aprovecharse de una declaración así.- Por la manera en cómo ella contuvo la respiración al él a propósito hacer su voz mas grave para añadir fuerza a su observación, supo que un adorable sonrojo había teñido su recién levantado rostro y aunque lo estaba disfrutando como no tenía una idea, sabía que debía parar antes de que también se lo tomara en serio. - Solo bromeo contigo. No podría molestarme por que estés cansada, así que la próxima vez nos fijamos mejor en la hora y punto, pequeña.

-Hacía… hacía mucho que no me llamaba de esa manera.- La escuchó balbucear ya más tranquila y esta vez fue él quien se sintió ligeramente avergonzado. De por sí el que la noche anterior se hubiera pasado de hora hablando con ella por celular ya era demasiado comprometedor, así que en sus circunstancias llamarla por ese mote era probable que le hiciera sentir algo incómoda pues sonaba como si fueran pareja ahora, aunque la verdad es que ninguno de los dos habían hablado de ello aún.

-Lo lamento, me sale sin querer.

-No se disculpe. Me pone feliz escucharlo. Me hace sentir que somos… realmente cercanos ahora.- Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza casi al mismo compás que el de Tomoyo al comprender que ella se había referido a lo mismo que el estaba pensando. Casi era como si le diera permiso para tratarla como su pareja y eso a él también le llenaba de mucha felicidad. - Bueno… lo dejaré para que siga con el trabajo. Me saluda al joven Yukito.

-De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día, pequeña.- Soltó él antes de colgar y se quedó un poco más en el auricular para escuchar la risita nerviosa que salió de los labios de ella por la emoción que le provocaba todo aquello. La verdad a él también le emocionaba mucho, casi se sentía como un adolescente que acababa de aprender lo que era estar enamorado.

-Esa es una linda manera de llamar a la señorita Tomoyo.- Touya no pudo evitar hacer malabares con el teléfono para que no cayera al suelo y se hiciera pedazos, al escuchar casi a su oído la voz de aquel cuatro ojos con sonrisa de "no mato ni una mosca" que quien sabe en que momento había ingresado a la oficina y se había mantenido cerca escuchando la llamada.

-Es de mal gusto estar husmeando las conversaciones de los demás, zopenco.- Gruñó dándole una mirada fulminante a la vez que caminaba a su escritorio y se ponía a trabajar para intentar disimular su vergüenza por haber sido descubierto siendo cariñoso mientras exhibía aquella cara de retrasado que seguramente debía tener mientras hablaba con la amatista.

-Lo lamento, es que te veías tan feliz que no pude resistirme. Que bueno que pudiste poner las cosas en orden con ella y Yoko tan pronto. Me preocupaba que se te saliera de las manos.- Había reconocido Yukito mientras caminaba a su propio escritorio y se disponía a cumplir sus funciones tal y como había hecho en los escasos dos días que llevaban trabajando en la misma oficina, y el pesado silencio que le siguió a su declaración fue casi tan incómodo como aquel nudo en el estómago que casi se había hecho parte de el cuerpo del moreno. Aun no le había dicho a Yukito acerca de su problema con Yoko y a juzgar por la felicidad en su sonrisa y la tranquilidad en su mirada la verdad dudaba mucho que lo hiciera pronto.

¿Que podía decir? De repente todo aquello que había arruinado parecía volver a la normalidad, todo estaba irrealmente bien con su padre, con Yukito, con Tomoyo, hasta en el trabajo volvía a sentirse cómodo ahora que la amatista había convencido a su abuelo de que contratara al cuatro ojos como su asistente. Era como si ella hubiera llegado para poner todo en su lugar, como si esa paz que le trasmitía a él, la irradiara a todos a su alrededor. Todo parecía ir bien, todo estaba en orden, todo estaba bien hasta que…

Llevó su mano a su bolsillo al sentir su teléfono vibrar y dejó salir un suspiro al ver el nombre en la pantalla mientras se levantaba y le decía a Yukito que iría al baño un momento.

… hasta que recordaba el lío en el que se había metido.

La verdad es que aquel mismo domingo pensaba haber decidido lo que iba a hacer luego de que Tomoyo le había obligado a ir a casa de Yukito y arreglar las cosas con él. La verdad es que todo fue algarabía al verlo llegar con ella tomándolo de la mano y casi no había tenido que decir nada, hasta Nakuru se le había colgado del cuello y le había felicitado por dejar de ser un estúpido y haber aclarado sus asuntos con ella. Ellos solitos habían asumido que ya había dejado a Yoko y la verdad por lo contenta que se veía Tomoyo pensaba que hacerlo era lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien y la felicidad de los dos, o al menos eso pensó hasta que llegó a su casa e intentó decírselo a su padre.

Al llegar a su casa lo había encontrado en el sótano revisando cosas y al ver tal desastre pues obviamente le pregunto que rayos estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando lo recibió su cariñosa sonrisa y una caja llena de cachivaches de quien sabe cuantos años atrás que él explicó eran las cosas que no se habían arruinado con la mudanza y que pertenecieron a él cuando era bebé.

La verdad no había nada que sirviera ya en todo aquello, pero la ilusión en la mirada de su padre al contemplar aquellos objetos llenos de recuerdos no le dejó protestar ni mucho menos interrumpir su remembranza de fechas y sucesos que obviamente no era capaz de recordar.

Todo lo que decía era realmente irrelevante a sus ojos y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviera para explicarle que había estado haciendo toda la tarde y comenzar de una vez aquella conversación. Hasta que el había afirmado que había una historia de su nacimiento que aún no le había contado.

Según había relatado su progenitor, un par de meses después de llevarse a su madre a vivir con él, cuando habían conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente habían enviado una invitación a Masaki para la sencillísima boda que habían decidido efectuar para simbolizar su unión y para su sorpresa casi al día siguiente su bisabuelo había ido a la escuela a invitarle a almorzar con él.

Su padre había aceptado la invitación pues pensaba que Amamiya quería hacer las paces con él, pero al llegar al lugar al que lo llevó el anciano en su lujosa limosina pues su abuelo soltó la propuesta más bizarra y tentativa de la historia que alguien le hubiese hecho jamás. Le ofrecía todo el dinero que pudiese escribir en el cheque en blanco que le había puesto delante con tal de que permitiera que Nadeshiko volviera a su casa y lo dejara criar al niño como hermano de ella sin decirle nunca que él era el papá.

Su padre había relatado con una triste sonrisa que lo único que le faltó aquel día fue voltear la mesa entre aquellos millonarios que estaban almorzando en aquel lujoso y excesivamente costoso restaurante, y que antes de que los guardias lo sacaran para mantener la paz del lugar le había gritado a Masaki que si no era capaz de aceptarlo como parte de la vida de Nadeshiko pues lo mejor que podía hacer era no acercarse nunca más a su familia.

Obviamente su bisabuelo se lo había tomado muy literal y tal y como él había pedido jamás visitó, escribió o llamó a ninguno de sus hijos o esposa, hasta que un día hablaron e hicieron las paces.

Está de más decir que se quedó a cuadros incapaz de asimilar que su pacífico y prudente padre hubiera hecho tal rabieta frente a esas personas y su padre le había explicado que él no siempre fue tan paciente, que aunque en general sabía controlar sus emociones habían ocasiones en que simplemente su carácter salía a flote y le hacía perder la compostura. Obviamente le había preguntado la razón por la que nunca le había dicho aquello y su padre le había explicado que no quería que usara eso como una excusa para no relacionarse con su abuelo y que de todas formas hacia mucho habían dejado eso atrás. Pero que aquello se lo contaba en ese momento para que viera que aunque a veces fuese difícil decidir, pues en realidad hacerse cargo de un hijo era algo que nadie debía dudar jamás. "Lo único peor que un hombre que comete errores es uno que no asume las consecuencias de sus equivocaciones" había dicho su padre para rematar y como es obvio la valentía para defender su resolución a quedarse con Tomoyo y si resultaba que Yoko estaba realmente embarazada ofrecerle su apoyo mientras criaran al niño aunque vivieran separados pues se había hecho añicos. Y al final no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido con Tomoyo.

Así que hay estaba. Incapaz de contarle aquel dilema suyo a ninguno de sus conocidos, siendo, por cobarde e irresponsable que sonara, su única esperanza que en cualquier momento Yoko le dijera que no tenía de que preocuparse, que aquello solo era una falsa alarma. Cosa que esperaba justo en ese instante al contestar aquella llamada.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Murmuró al teléfono mientras se apoyaba de la pared de el área de descanso de aquel piso, junto a la cafetera y la escuchaba decirle un más o menos que obviamente le preocupó bastante.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, no es eso. Es que desde anoche me ha estado doliendo mucho el vientre.

-¿Has estado esforzándote más de la cuenta?

-No, para nada. He estado cuidándome. Es solo… - Ella había respirado tan profundo que consiguió que la piel se le erizara del otro lado de la línea, y es que el que balbuceara y diera tantas vueltas al asunto no era para nada normal.

-Buenos días Touya. ¿Estas hablando con la señorita Tomoyo?- Había escuchado preguntar a su lado y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Anciel estaba sirviéndose una taza de café mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y lo miraba traviesamente. No se dio cuenta de lo grave que había sido aquello hasta que escuchó a Yoko preguntar del otro lado de la línea si Tomoyo era alguna amiga, y entendió que debía irse de allí antes de que Marc soltara alguna otra cosa que empeorara la situación.

-Era una compañera de trabajo, mi antigua compañera de oficina. Pero no tiene importancia. ¿Ibas a decirme algo de tus malestares?- Reconoció entendiendo que decir una mentira a la corta o a la larga le afectaría negativamente mientras procuraba cambiar de tema antes de que ella hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

-Iba a decir que no te preocuparas. Seguiré teniendo mucho cuidado. No debí molestarte en el trabajo, así que te llamaré más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Pero no dejes de informarme si sigues empeorando.

-Si. Descuida.- Murmuró ella justo antes de colgar y concluyó en que está vez si mataría a Anciel. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más Yoko se habría enterado de aquello de la peor manera posible, sobretodo ahora que se añadía otro malestar a la lista. Adiós a su esperanza de que fuese una falsa alarma. Esta vez si parecía que estar jodido.

-Que bueno que ya regresaste. Nakuru te invita esta tarde a casa. Haremos algo delicioso.- Escuchó anunciar a un entusiasta Yukito tan pronto regresó a su oficina y masajeando su frente se dispuso a caminar en silencio hacia su escritorio mientras su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a su crítica situación y prácticamente ignoraba al hombre que aún así no desistió de su esfuerzo por convencerlo.

-No te preocupes. No te pondremos a cocinar está vez. Te prometo que te pondrás muy feliz si vienes.

-¿Ponerme feliz una comida? No soy tú cuatro ojos.- Gruñó sonando aun mas arisco de lo normal mientras veía que su amigo conociéndolo como lo hacía no era capaz de alejarse de él a pesar de lo desconsiderado que a veces era. De hecho el que estuviera allí como si nada hubiera pasado era una clara prueba de ello. Había herido sus sentimientos y sin embargo aun seguía procurando su bien y felicidad.

-Oye Yukito…- Murmuró sintiendo que necesitaba contárselo y pedirle alguna sugerencia pero al observar lo tranquilo y sonriente que se veía después de todo lo ocurrido esos días pues simplemente no fue capaz de amargarle el día y se limitó a bufar un "ponte a trabajar si no quieres que te despida" mientras enfocaba su vista en sus propias actividades. Él se había metido en ese problema y él solito tendría que resolverlo.

* * *

-Muy buenos días. Lamento hacerlos esperar. - Canturreó una de por más alegre Tomoyo mientras ingresaba al comedor de la mansión, siendo recibida por un saludo similar de parte del trío de comensales a quien no les pasó desapercibido su excelente humor de aquella mañana.

-Oh querida. Que bueno que ya despertaste. ¿Dormiste bien?

-De maravilla abuelito.- Confirmó con una sonrisa más reluciente que un millón de estrellas, que hizo que a pesar de estar en pijama, con el pelo aun húmedo del baño y un par de líneas visibles dejadas por la almohada en su cara, se viera radiante, satisfecha, feliz.

-¿Es solo idea mía o mi Tomoyo se ve mucho más contenta desde hace unos días? Hasta sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa inconscientemente como si recordara algo que la pone muy feliz o mejor dicho… alguien. - El par de toques del codo de su madre en su brazo, la hicieron brincar de su asiento mientras su ya de por si cara sonrojada subía un par de niveles más y ella comenzaba a balbucear abrumada por estar siendo tan obvia.

-No… no es eso. Solo estoy muy contenta con todo esto de la boda que estoy organizando. Creo que el reto de hacer algo inolvidable en sólo dos semanas me llena de frenesí.

-Lo entiendo. Si la está organizando mi Tomoyo sé que será espectacular, aunque no tanto como su propia boda. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y proponérselo de una vez Kurogane. – Señaló Sonomi mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas y miraba al hombre de ojos carmesíes que se había quedado en silencio todo aquel tiempo y que ahora se puso de pie de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacía la amatista quien intentaba hacer ver a su madre que las cosas no funcionaban así, abriendo los ojos inconmensurablemente al sentir al susodicho tomar su mano y mirándola seriamente murmurar aquel "Cásate conmigo" que la hizo quedarse helada a la vez su madre soltaba un grito de fangirl emocionada mientras tomaba su teléfono para sacar una foto y ella lo miraba intentando determinar si aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

-Dejen de jugar con Tomoyo de una vez. ¿Ya olvidaste que hoy me llevaras al desayuno con esos inversionistas Sonomi? - Gruñó de repente Masaki mientras quitaba la servilleta de su cuello y se ponía de pie de la mesa caminando hacia afuera mientras Sonomi lo seguía pidiéndole que no fuera tan cascarrabias y una aún aturdida Tomoyo agradecía a su abuelo su intervención mientras Kurogane aun la miraba con aquella imperturbable expresión de su cara y ella una vez estuvieron a solas se soltaba de su agarre mientras volvía su mirada a su plato.

-No tenías que decir algo como eso para complacer a mamá. Ella solo estaba bromeando.

-Yo no lo estoy. Mi propuesta es totalmente genuina. Solo haría falta que te decidieras.- Aseguró con la misma expresión impasible como si aquello no fuese realmente serio. Estaba hablando de pasar el resto de su vida con ella. ¡Por Dios! ¿Como podía decirlo con aquella calma?

-Eso… yo no…

-No puedes aceptarme porque volviste con ese tipo. De hecho, estabas esperando el momento adecuado para terminar conmigo ¿no es así?

-No puedo terminar algo que jamás a existido.- Aclaró buscando todo el valor en su corazón mientras apretaba con fuerza la falda de su pijama e intentaba evitar su mirada para no quedarse muda como ya le había pasado antes en situaciones similares. -He estado muy triste estos días y no he podido comunicarme de la manera adecuada contigo, pero jamás he tenido intención de tener una relación cuando tengo sentimientos por alguien más. Lo lamento.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Y creo haberte dicho que no me importaba. No pienso hacerme a un lado solo para que él vuelva a jugar contigo. No espero que termines siendo mía pero él tampoco será tu dueño.

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! Soy una adulta Kurogane, puedo decidir con que persona quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y si esa persona es él… no tienes derecho a oponerte. Te lo prohíbo.- Sus manos y su voz temblaba mientras él continuaba aún impasible y ella intentaba sonar lo más firme posible. Odiaba esa debilidad suya, esa incapacidad de defender su propio criterio. Sabía que Kurogane solo quería protegerla, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y que su compromiso con ella hasta el grado de llevar aquello a un matrimonio no era una broma, pero eso no era lo que quería su corazón, no era algo que ella se pudiese obligar a elegir. Lo había intentado, esas dos semanas había tratado de verlo como un amor que sustituyera a Touya pero no lo había conseguido. Solo habían bastado unas horas, un par de minutos, una sola frase, para tenerla totalmente a sus pies, para hacerla llenarse de mariposas y comprender que solo al lado de Touya era así de dichosa. Tal vez fuese un error, tal vez estuviera hiriendo en serio a Kurogane, tal vez en unos días se arrepintiera de sus palabras, pero ya no quería huir. Esta vez, estaba dispuesta a luchar por aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Bien, pero recuerda esto princesa.- La mano de él se posó en su barbilla obligándola a elevar su mirada hacía él mientras sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca para que ella pudiese mantener la serenidad. - Eres demasiado valiosa para ser la segunda opción o el secreto de alguien. Si él no puede exhibirte con orgullo y darte una vida como mereces, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, seguiré esforzándome por sacarlo del camino, aun si al final terminas por odiarme. No permitiré que te haga llorar nunca más.

Lo sintió soltarla y alejarse a pesar de que su plato estaba totalmente intacto y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su boca mientras lloraba al comprobar que aquel Kurogane no era el que conocía.

Él estaba lleno de dolor, de angustia, de desesperanza, había vuelto a ser ese niño huraño que solo conocía resultados sin importarle los fines y que hallaba en el dolor ajeno cierto alivio al suyo, pero que aún así, la miraba con tanto cariño, con tanta resolución, la tocaba con tanta delicadeza como si ella fuese en realidad hecha de cristal. Ella lo sabía, lo entendía, él solo estaba tratando de no dejarla ir sin pelear, de aferrarse a sus sentimientos. Aquel era un intento desesperado por gritar aquello que su boca no era capaz de decir.

"Eres lo único que me queda".

* * *

-Así que has hecho una amistad estrecha con la escandalosa.- Comentó Touya mientras tomaba de la mano de Tomoyo un delantal que esta le ofrecía y la escuchaba reírse ante aquel apodo que le tenía a Nakuru y que reflejaba su fastidio porque al fin y al cabo si había tenido que cocinar.

La verdad es que sabía que su cara debió ser un verdadero poema al ser recibido por aquella cálida sonrisa al ingresar a la normalmente bulliciosa casa de Yukito y entender porque este había afirmado que ir de visita lo pondría feliz y es que estaba tan sorprendido que no podía evitar mirar a la calmada jovencita que cada tanto escondía la mirada incapaz de manejar el nerviosismo que le provocaba tener su vista tan fija en ella. Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que habían hablado de sus sentimientos y se habían visto en persona, pero en ese momento simplemente sus corazones estaban latiendo con la fuerza de un par de tambores. En ese momento él había olvidado su problema con Yoko y ella el dolor de haber desahuciado a Kurogane, solo sentían la existencia del uno y el otro y esas ansias locas de tomar la mano del otro y no dejarlo ir de su lado, de aprovechar cada segundo en que pudiesen disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Cosa que la mujer de Yukito aprovechó con pericia para obligarlo a meterse a la cocina si es que quería tener un rato a solas con ella.

-Nakuru es alguien muy agradable. Me hace sentir muy cómoda su personalidad. Además de que estoy realmente agradecida con ella.

-¿Y eso como por qué?

-Bueno… técnicamente ella fue la que me animó a hablarle de mis sentimientos.- Explicó ella mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y sacaba la primera ronda de vegetales de la bolsa de compras colocándolas en el lavabo para que él las aseara. - Me dijo que usted era algo atolondrado e inseguro y que necesitaba que le dijera las cosas claramente o si no terminaría por crearse un mundo distinto en la cabeza. ¡Claro yo no creo que sea cierto!- Aclaró ella mientras batía las manos nerviosamente al verlo levantar una ceja al momento de escucharla describirlo de esa manera. – Lo que quiero decir es que… en realidad siempre he pensado que no puedes esperar a que la otra persona te lea la mente. A veces es necesario convertir los sentimientos en palabras para que los demás nos entiendan, y por eso sí quieres a alguien siempre debes decírselo. Aunque soy más buena diciéndolo que haciéndolo.

Le parecía adorable escucharla reconocer aquello mientras rascaba su cabeza y lo hacía pensar en si mismo. La verdad también creía que siempre era importante ser claro con los sentimientos cuando alguien te gustaba pero después de varios fracasos amorosos suponía que se había vuelto mucho más precavido y por ello había perdido tanto tiempo para confesarse, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que alguien que en verdad le agradara era el primero en decir lo que sentía y por lo nerviosa que aún parecía con solo recordarlo era obvio que también había sido la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa en ello. Solo recordar la emoción del momento y la increíble sensación de besar sus labios después de tanto tiempo le invitaba a repetir aquel proceso ahora que estaban a solas, pero se había propuesto que no volvería a hacerlo hasta que no resolviera lo de Yoko así que lo mejor para él era cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

-Háblame de la boda. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?- Indagó al observar la pequeña curita que cubría su dedo anular derecho, al recibir de uno de los cuchillos y que podía jurar que había sido víctima de demasiados pinchazos de aguja y vio su sonrisa ensancharse mientras colocaba una olla bajo la llave y sus ojos casi se hacían estrellas por la forma en que brillaban.

-¡Todo va excelente! Hoy conseguimos cortar y medir todas las piezas del vestido de Nakuru, y Sakura nos ayudó con los souvenires y adornos. Solo faltaría pedir las flores y coordinar algunas cosas del lugar donde se celebrará y tendremos todo listo. La señora Kaho fue muy amable al convencer a la gente del santuario para que nos permitiera usarlo para la celebración, ¡Hasta aceptaron que adecuemos una pequeña pista de baile alrededor del árbol espiritual! Me sorprendió bastante eso, pero bueno siendo hija de uno de los sacerdotes pues supongo que no pudieron negarse a su solicitud, y como es un lugar tan importante para ellos dos pues no se me ocurre un mejor lugar para que unan sus vidas. Estoy hablando mucho ¿verdad?!

Touya negó con la cabeza mientras la observaba con una media sonrisa y ella aún mas emocionada continuaba con su relato mientras ambos se entregaban a la tarea de rebanar y pelar ingredientes. Le había contado acerca de las dificultades que le había provocado convencer a Nakuru de usar un vestido cubierto dado que harían su boda en un lugar religioso y la emoción hasta casi el llanto que tuvo después de que eligieran el que ella había estado confeccionando. Habló de medio millón de cosas más las cuales escuchó sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras estaba enfrascado en llenar su mente del recuerdo de su sonrisa, de aquella paz y euforia que mostraba cuando hablaba de cosas como esa. Todo iba realmente bien, hasta que mencionó al sujeto ese.

-Creo que la única dificultad que tuvimos hoy fue que cada tanto ella intentaba husmear en la habitación de Kurogane.

-¿Husmear?- Sabía que estaba mal pero el solo hecho de oír el nombre de aquel sujeto fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de su boca, aunque era obvio que ella no lo notó pues siguió relatando aquello con el mismo entusiasmo de lo demás.

-Bueno al parecer ella se lo encontró atractivo y dijo que no se iría de la casa hasta verle sin camisa. Usted sabe lo ocurrente que es la señorita Nakuru, cada tanto teníamos que quitarla de la pared contigua para que dejará de intentar saber si estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Entonces su habitación está junto a la tuya?- Preguntó y la manera en que ella le miró fue obvio para él que aunque su cara intentaba mostrar indiferencia su voz no estaba disimulando nada su incomodidad. De hecho con solo preguntarle si aquello le molestaba terminó perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

-No, para nada.- Gruñó con evidente sarcasmo mientras añadía más fuerza necesaria al cuchillo que terminó por no sólo rebanar los vegetales sino desprender algunos trozos de la tabla de cortar que estaba usando. -No me molesta ni un poco que no sólo vivas bajo el mismo techo que el tipo que intenta robarte de mi lado sino que una estúpida pared sea lo único que lo separe de ti cada noche.

-¿Por eso me preguntó si había estado con él?

-No.- Contestó mientras se giraba para mirarla mientras fruncía el ceño a más no poder.- Te lo pregunté porque fue lo que él me dijo el día que enfermaste, de hecho estuve a punto de partirle la cara por la misma razón.

-No tenía idea.

-¡Claro que no tenias idea! ¡Eres demasiada confiada! Seguro hasta le dejas la puerta abierta para que haga contigo lo que quiera. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo si no, te hizo aquella marca de beso en el cuello?

Por la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron era obvio a aquellas alturas aun no sabia que el moretón que él había mencionado y que tardó días en desaparecer era en realidad algo como aquello. De hecho por la forma en que llevó sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron medida que los cabos se iban atando en su cabeza era obvio que no era consciente de nada de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor. Había pasado tantos días preguntándose el por que de su conducta, porque había tenido tantos cambios repentinamente, por que había terminado con esa persona cuando todo parecía indicar que tenia sentimientos hacia ella y ahora… ahora se daba cuenta de que en parte era su culpa por dejar que Kurogane interviniera, por haberle dicho que él era la persona que le gustaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Jamás pensé que él llegaría tan lejos. Jamás creí que le daría tantos problemas. Lo siento tanto. - Reconoció ella mientras sollozaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas torpemente haciéndolo sentir profundamente culpable. Se había pasado, claro que se había pasado. Aquella ni siquiera era su propiedad así que ella no tenía forma de opinar al respecto y aun si la hubiera tenido si se suponía que aquel sujeto se había criado junto con ella, era natural que no pensara que corría algún tipo de peligro con él. Otra vez había dejado que los celos nublaran su cabeza y como siempre ella había recibido la peor parte de ello. Siempre era la que llevaba la peor parte de su malhumor.

-Perdóname a mí por hablarte de esa manera…- Susurró mientras la abrazaba a su pecho y besaba la coronilla de su cabeza. -También fue mi culpa por desconfiar de ti. Si aquel día hubiese hablado contigo en vez de irme furioso de tu casa nos hubiéramos evitado todo ese tiempo separados. Así que… solo olvidémonos de ello. Aunque si quiero que tengas cuidado, no me perdonaría si él terminara por hacerte algo.

-Si, lo tendré. Intentaré convencer a mamá de hacer un cambio. Gracias por decirme la verdad.- La escuchó murmurar mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos intentando abrigarse más en aquel abrazo mientras sus sollozos se detenían y ambos se quedaban en silencio. Últimamente él se había vuelto más temperamental y ella contenía cada vez menos sus lágrimas, todo por que los malentendidos, las dudas y la confusión les había vuelto vulnerables. Tenían tanto miedo de perderse uno al otro, de que algo los alejara, que sus cuerpos reaccionaban involuntariamente en busca aquella cercanía. La verdad es que el simple hecho de sentir la calidez y el aroma del otro envolviéndolos los llenaba de paz, de tanta paz que ambos cerraron los ojos mientras Touya cada tanto besaba su frente como una forma de seguir disculpándose por su mala reacción y por provocar su llanto que al final terminó por desaparecer por completo.

-Se siente bien… Esto de hablar de lo que nos preocupa y escuchar al otro. Deberíamos prometernos hacerlo siempre que tengamos miedo o dudas. Prometer que ya no habrán más secretos entre nosotros. ¿No lo crees?

-Si. Eso sería lo mejor.- Murmuró él mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro y la sentía elevar su mirada hacia él intuyendo que tenía algo que decir al respecto. Aún no estaba del todo seguro pero tal vez aquel era el mejor momento para contárselo. Tal vez si escogía bien sus palabras y describía sus sentimientos con sinceridad ella lo comprendiera y hasta le apoyara con aquello, tal vez si le contaba todo, aquello podría resolverse con tanta facilidad como el asunto de Kurogane. Abrió la boca para contarle su secreto y ponerla al tanto de su dilema pero entonces la intensa voz de su hermanita irrumpió en la casa haciendo que ambos se separaran antes de que ella ingresara a la cocina.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Que bueno encontrarte aquí! No hallo mi cuaderno de matemáticas y mañana tengo un examen. Lo he buscado como loca en casa. ¿Sabes si se me quedó aquí?

-¿Los monstruos no deberían saber donde guardan sus cosas?- Protestó Touya incómodo por la interrupción haciendo que la ahora furiosa jovencita soltara las manos de la amatista y comenzara a dar pasos pesados en su dirección.

-¡Deja de decirme monstruo hermano! Además ¿Qué haces aquí cuando te toca hacer la cena? Papá no está en casa para sustituirte como siempre y después de insultarme tampoco lo haré yo.

-¿Papá no está?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Todos los años da una charla a los nuevos arqueólogos de la universidad en que trabaja. Llegará mañana en la tarde a casa. Eso me hace pensar en que… ¡Quédate en casa hoy Tomy!- Solicitó mientras batía a la amatista, quien amablemente le indicó que no estaba bien que lo hiciera sin antes pedirle permiso al señor Fujitaka.

-¡Pero estoy segura de que reprobaré el examen sin mi cuaderno! Solo si me ayudas a estudiar sacaré al menos un siete. ¡Te lo suplico! Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Jamás podría negarme si me lo pides con esa cara. De todas formas busquemos el cuaderno ¿si?- Propuso la amatista haciendo que la castaña diera un enorme brinco de felicidad e intentara tomarla de la mano para sacarla de la cocina siendo detenida por Touya quien tomó la otra muñeca de Tomoyo y halándola la colocó tras de él para evitarlo.

-Eres demasiado descuidada monstruo, búscalo tu sola.

-¡Tomoyo dijo que me ayudaría!

-Y yo dije que no.- Sentenció él mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la sacaba casi a rastras de la cocina mientras le pedía a Tomoyo que continuara con la cena hasta que él regresara, mientras esta reía divertida por la cómica escena fraternal.

Se giró sobre si misma para continuar con los preparativos de la comida mientras tarareaba presa de una inmensa felicidad, llevando su mirada a la isleta de la cocina al escuchar aquel repique que le indicaba que Touya había olvidado su teléfono allí y que alguien le llamaba.

Dudó un instante en si seria correcto o no tomarlo sin su permiso, pero al notar que el sonido no parecía ir a detenerse pronto y pensar que tal vez era algo urgente, se acercó al aparato solo para comprobar de quien se trataba quedándose de piedra al leer aquel nombre en la pantalla centelleante.

-Touya me ha pedido que le ayude en lo que regresa con Sakura. No soy tan bueno como él pero creo que podemos hacer algo delicioso entre los dos. – Había anunciado Yukito con su eterna sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la cocina, quedándose extrañado al verla quedarse muda ante su anuncio mientras su mirada estaba perdida y apretaba con excesiva fuerza su delantal intentando contener las ganas de ceder al llanto sin poder entender… por que ella aún le llamaba.

* * *

-¡Definitivamente el monstruo es un desastre! Te invita a casa para que la ayudes a estudiar y se queda dormida en sólo una hora. Todavía no sé como pretende convertirse en maestra de esta manera.- Bufó el moreno mientras descendía las escaleras después de acomodar a Sakura en su cama y observaba a lo lejos a la amatista recoger los libros y apuntes desparramados sobre la mesa de centro sin decir nada acerca de su comentario.

Ella había estado muy callada desde que su hermana había llegado y aunque al principio pensó que solo estaba tratando de ser discreta para evitar que ella sospechara de aquello, el hecho de que aún se negara a contestarle más que con un "unjú" le hacía ver a todas luces que algo no andaba bien. Casi podía jurar que ella estaba molesta con él pero la verdad es que esa vez no recordaba haberle hecho nada en concreto. ¿Estaría molesta porque al final tuvo que hacer la cena con Yukito?

-Pensé que no habría secretos entre nosotros señorita. ¿Por que no me dices que es lo que ocurre?- Intentó nueva vez mientras extendía sus brazos para evitar que ascendiera hacía el cuarto de su hermana, al notar que a pesar de encontrárselo en el pie de la escalera ni siquiera lo miró, y entonces la escuchó resoplar con fastidio mientras se giraba sobre si misma dispuesta a volver a la sala sin contestarle al darse cuenta de que por más que lo intentara él no la dejaría subir.

Comprendiendo que a ese paso ella en serio se iría sin decirle nada tomó su brazo para detenerla y por primera vez en la vida ella le dedicó una mirada llena de enojo que fue más que suficiente para que él la soltara al comprobar que no sólo estaba enojada sino que se atrevía a arrancarle el brazo de una mordida si seguía tocándola. ¿Era idea suya o la había visto fruncir el ceño? ¿Desde cuando Tomoyo tenía tal temperamento? ¿Acaso estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Sakura y Nakuru?

-Bien, no quería llegar a estos términos pero no me dejas otra opción. Que quede claro que lo intenté por las buenas. - Anunció él mientras caminaba detrás de ella y antes de que pudiese reaccionar y resistirse la tomaba de la cintura y se la trepaba en el hombro mientras ella intentaba poner en su lugar la falda de su vestido y le ordenaba que la bajara en ese instante. La depositó en el sofá contra su voluntad a la vez que detenía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y flexionaba sus piernas a los lados de ella para evitar que pudiese escapar por más que intentara zafársele haciendo que ella se sonrojara al instante por la comprometedora posición en la que estaban ahora mientras el sonreía con malicia y cuando la tenía lo suficientemente dominada comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas para sorpresa de ella, quien no tuvo más opción que suplicarle que parara mientras se reía frenéticamente y se retorcía como una lombriz.

-Pararé si me dices que es lo que te tiene tan enojada conmigo.

-¡Es una tontería! Olvídelo.

-No es una tontería si no me hablas por ello. A ver, repite después de mi. Touya estoy enojada por que…

-Por favor… pare ya… - La escuchó suplicar una vez más y al notar que las risas de ella se habían convertido en sollozos de repente, obedeció de inmediato mientras la liberaba y le pedía perdón por intentar obligarla a hablar de aquella manera.

-Lo siento no sabía que te incomodaría tanto. Es solo que así es que me arreglo con Sakura cuando no quiere hablarme. -Explicó él realmente avergonzado por empeorar la situación sin ser capaz de comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Ella se veía tan sonriente antes de que saliera de la cocina ¿Qué era lo que había pasado desde entonces para que se pusiera tan sensible?

-Entiendo si estás enojada conmigo y no quieres hablarme, pero si no me dices que ocurre no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo.- Reconoció al verla quedarse en silencio mientras intentaba deslizar sus dedos por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y la veía desviar la mirada para evitarlo, dejándole claro que el que la tocara no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos sin saber que más hacer y entonces la miró desconcertado al escucharla preguntar si él aun dormía con Yoko a la vez que la confusión en sus ojos cafés era tan grande como el dolor que se veía en su níveo y lloroso rostro por aquella pregunta que más bien era una acusación. La verdad no tenía idea de donde había sacado aquello pero si era lo que había estado pensando todo aquel tiempo pues comprendía bien porque estaba tan enojada.

-¡Claro que no Tomoyo! ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

-Mientras estaba en la cocina vi que ella le estaba llamando. Me quedé esperando que usted me comentara algo al respecto, pero por el contrario comenzó a actuar de manera sospechosa, como si estuviera ocultándome algo.- Relató ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma y su rostro dejaba ver toda la incomodidad que aquello le había estado causando. Ahora que lo pensaba después de devolverle la llamada a Yoko y escucharla anunciarle que regresaría antes de lo planeado se sintió bastante inquieto, creía haberlo disimulado bien pero era obvio que Tomoyo quien había estado atenta a su reacción, sí había notado que algo no andaba bien y aquello había aumentado su malestar.

\- Yoko no está en Tomoeda en estos momentos, así que estoy esperando a que regrese para aclarar las cosas con ella en persona. Así que necesito que me tengas algo de paciencia.– Le explicó mientras intentaba tocar su mano, sintiéndose aun más angustiado al ver que ella la retiraba también de su alcance y apretaba los labios como si aquello no hubiera hecho más que ponerla más furiosa.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ¿Pretendía ocultarme que soy la otra hasta que eso sucediera?

Touya abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de saber que decir a todo aquello. Visto de esa manera no podía culparla por sentirse tan molesta. ¿Cómo rayos podía creer en él si solo hacía unos días se había estado acostando con otra, cuando seguía recibiendo llamadas de aquella mujer a la vez que se suponía estaba comenzando a salir con ella?

Si fuese el caso contrario no habría forma de convencerlo de que aquello solo era una muestra de consideración hacía aquella persona, si fuese el caso contrario…no estuviesen hablando de manera civilizada ante una situación como esa. Siendo sincero consigo mismo ni siquiera merecía que ella hubiera pasado por alto tan fácilmente aquello, ni siquiera merecía que estuviese llorando por su causa en ese instante. Sí tan solo hubiera sido un poco más humilde, si hubiese confiado más en ella… ahora no tendría tanto miedo de decirle que era probable que tuviese un hijo con otra y que por ello no podía simplemente abandonarla. No tendría tanto miedo de que ella no fuese capaz de perdonarlo cuando al fin se enterara del lío en que se había metido.

La sintió aferrarse a su cuello y abrazarlo mientras él intentaba torpemente decir algo para defenderse y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cristalizado y su voz se había llenado de congoja ante el dolor que todo aquello le causaba.

-Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, si no hubiera intentado olvidarte con Yoko, si hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentar la realidad sea cual fuera al final. No estarías sufriendo por su culpa.- Reconoció mientras la abrazaba con fuerza al sentirla sollozar en su cuello y le pidió perdón incontable número de veces a la vez que le juraba que no tenía interés en nadie más, que solo tenía ojos para ella aunque entendía que en aquellas circunstancias era muy difícil que confiara en sus palabras.

-Yo te creo. Yo se que solo estás tratando de ser atento con ella, pero… cuando pienso en que ella ha conocido cosas de usted que yo no, no puedo evitar sentir incomodidad, sentir que no tengo manera de competir contra ella, que usted terminará por aburrirse de que sea tan vacilante y volverá a su lado. Tengo miedo de que se vaya otra vez, no quiero volver a sentirme tan sola nunca más, no quiero que nada vuelva a separarnos.

-Nada va a separarnos. Te lo prometo. No tienes que sentir miedo de que me aleje de ti de nuevo. - Le aseguró mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos que temblaban ligeramente y la invitaba a mirarlo a los ojos mientras ella intentaba dejar de sollozar y esta vez si lo dejaba limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Pero usted mismo dijo que a dormido con ella más de una vez. Sin embargo cuando lo intentó conmigo pues me puse tan nerviosa que tuvo que contenerse.

-El que estuvieras nerviosa no es la única razón por la que me contuve, pequeña. Me contuve porque se que puedo perder el control fácilmente cuando estoy contigo, por que me gustas tanto que me vuelvo loco con solo besarte. Por que me atraes más de lo que nadie jamás me ha atraído y se que si no me detengo terminaré por secuestrarte aun si Amamiya y Sonomi me cortan en pedacitos por ello. - Ella soltó una ligera risilla ante aquel último comentario y eso poco que mucho tranquilizó su alma y aligeró aquella tensión que los había estado envolviendo. Tensión que terminó por desaparecer cuando dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo y él comenzó a acariciar los mechones de su pelo que por cierto estaba más largo que el día en que lo cortó, haciéndolo recordar que ya habían pasado tres semanas de ello. Tres semanas en las que seguramente ella había estado conteniendo todos esos sentimientos en su corazón y que explicaba porque últimamente estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal.

-Para ser sincero, lo único que conseguí de las experiencias que tuve el tiempo que estuvimos separados fue sentir vergüenza y desprecio hacía mi mismo. - Continuó explicando él mientras ella se giraba un poco para poder mirar su rostro y lo sentía enlazar los dedos de su mano libre con los de ella como si intentara que de esa manera ella pudiese sentir que no le estaba mintiendo. - Yo… realmente me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos y por eso en estos momentos no me siento digno de ti, de tu candidez. Por eso quiero volver a ganarme tu confianza, conseguir que creas tanto en mis sentimientos que no te de miedo de entregarte cuando estés lista ni mucho menos que estés asustada de que me vaya si no lo haces. Pero que te quede claro que ella jamás me ha atraído más que tú y mucho menos me interesa que tengas o no menos experiencia. De hecho… me gusta que seas tan inocente y te sonrojes por todo, aunque también me agrada cuando me sorprendes como ese día en la playa, o como cuando me besaste en la furgoneta. Es difícil explicarlo… creo que son de las cosas enigmáticas que pasan cuando uno se enamora.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo bien.- Reconoció ella mucho más tranquila mientras sonreía ligeramente y cerraba los ojos. – Es como el que me guste cuando es tan dulce conmigo pero a la vez me encante que sea fastidioso y enigmático. O como cuando estoy cerca de usted y siento que mi cuerpo se vuelve cálido y todo en mi cosquillea.

-Es un alivio entonces, significa que sentimos lo mismo.- Aseguró él mientras sonreía también e intentaba inclinar su cabeza para acercar sus labios a los de ella, deteniéndose mientras volvía a incorporarse al comprender que aquella no era una buena idea después de todo. No sólo estaban a solas en la planta baja sino que ambos sabían que después de que sus neuronas colapsaran de tanto estudiar Sakura no despertaría ni aunque ocurriera un terremoto. Si le besaba en ese instante y escenario tal vez lo ocurrido en la furgoneta no sería nada en su comparación.

Intentó sugerir que ambos se fuesen a dormir para no caer en ese error pero en cuanto intentó retirarla de sobre si la sintió incorporarse y besarlo mientras sus brazos se enredaba en su cuello y sus labios destilaban una sed similar a la suya, un deseo latente de aprovechar aquellos efímeros instantes lo más que pudieran después de tanto tiempo perdido inútilmente, después de haber desperdiciado toda la noche en aquellas discusiones y temores sin sentido.

Sus manos se ataron alrededor de ella extasiado por aquel contacto tan ansiado por los dos y cuando supo de ellos, se hallaban tumbados en el sofá mientras aun se besaban y sus piernas se enredaban una a la otra. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre él mientras el dulce aroma de su piel lo dopaba, no hacía más que empujarlo a mandar todo al demonio y poseerla con aquellas ansias locas que solo sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Quería amarla… lo deseaba tanto. En serio lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero sabía que aquello no era lo mejor en sus circunstancias.

-Eres demasiado adictiva para mi, así que mejor dejemos esto antes de que no pueda parar.- Sugirió él mientras movía su cabeza hacía el agujero de su cuello para detener el cada vez más sediento beso y entonces la escuchó susurrarle que no tenía que detenerse, mientras su voz sonaba tan extasiada como la de él y le provocaba un escalofrío que lo obligó a levantar su mirada hacía ella intentando determinar si aquello había sido una invención de su pérfida imaginación o en serio ella quería que continuara.

Sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de aquel brillo decidido que le había hecho perder el control en la playa, que había desencadenado aquel casi encuentro entre ellos que jamás había podido sacar de su cabeza, era casi como si le explicara sin hablar que el que se pusiera nerviosa en esas situaciones no quería decir que no quisiera hacerlo, que si estuviese asustada de lo que pudiera pasar ella misma le hubiera detenido como había hecho miles de veces en el pasado con su antigua pareja, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, dejando que sus manos jugaran con los límites de su cuerpo, que su ropa desacomodada por sus caricias dejara ver parte de sus piernas sin hacer ningún intento por acomodarla, que su cuerpo se aplastara contra el de él a pesar de saber que desde aquella posición él podía ver más de su escote de lo que normalmente ella estaría dispuesta a mostrar. Si ella no lo quisiera, si no lo deseara también, ella hubiera usado a Sakura de excusa para evitar esos acercamientos entre ellos.

Levantó su torso para tomar asiento en el sofá mientras ella hacía lo mismo quedando de rodillas prácticamente sobre su cuerpo e indiscretamente agitado por el simple pensamiento de que ella estuviera de acuerdo con seguir con aquello intentó encontrar en su rostro por lo menos un atisbo de inseguridad que evitara que apagara las luces y diera rienda suelta a sus impulsos justo en aquel lugar, mientras ella como si leyera sus pensamientos volvía a abordar sus labios mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo hasta el grado de que cada uno sintiera los cambios que estaban experimentando por la intensidad de su deseo. Las manos de él se movieron con lentitud a su espalda y tocaron la cremallera de su vestido parar retirar de ella la única prenda que le impedía volver a contemplar su cuerpo semidesnudo antes de dejar todo a oscuras por si Sakura despertaba en cualquier instante, pero entonces el rugido del estomago de ella desapareció el clima erótico por completo haciendo que él al entender lo que ocurría no pudiese hacer otra cosa que esbozar su sonrisa de guasón mientras ella se sonrojaba y cubría su rostro completamente avergonzada de que el que no hubiera comido casi nada por estar molesta le estuviera pasando factura en un momento como ese.

-Vamos a hacerte algo de comer tragona.- Sugirió él con su tono burlón de fábrica mientras deshacía el intrincado enredijo que eran sus cuerpos hasta ese instante y justo en el momento en que ella se levantó para explicarle que su apetito podría esperar lo vio colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le pedía que no dijera nada más.

-No es fácil ser un tipo sensato cuando tu novia no deja de insinuar cosas que le provocan malos pensamientos. Así que… déjame ser el adulto esta vez y contenerme ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió mientras sonreía y abrazaba su cuello contenta de escucharlo darle por fin un nombre a aquello que tenían y confiando en que ya habrían más oportunidades para terminar lo iniciado hacía unos segundos, decidió aceptar su mano y seguirlo a la cocina mientras arreglaba su ahora arrugado vestido e intentaba apoyar su resolución de no llevar las cosas tan lejos aún, a pesar de que para ser sincera se sentía ansiosa por descubrir que era lo que pasaba por esa despeinada cabecita suya cuando su voz se tornaba así de grave y su cuerpo desprendía tanto calor.

* * *

Y fin.

Jeje. Estos dos son un par de pillines. Pobre Sakurita si Tomoyo no hubiera tenido hambre.

La verdad es que soy muy cuidadosa a la hora de agregar ese tipo de momentos a mis historias. Pero ¡por Dios! Ya necesitábamos estos despliegues de afecto después de tanto sufrir. Ya se que a una de ustedes les agrada mi manera de describir estas escenas pero a los que les incomode un poco les advierto por ahí viene una todavía más detallada así que ya saben.

Que decir de las cosquillas. Bueno, en mi casa es como mi esposo cree que se resuelven las cosas, así que como ambos tienen personalidades similares pues casi todas las reacciones de Touya las baso en lo que creo que él haría. (Aunque no en lo de los celos y eso, no, por fortuna mi esposo no es nadita celoso, aunque si es fastidioso, serio y bastante pervertido (a veces ni yo lo soporto, gracias) XD) y bueno obviamente las reacciones de Tomoyo también son más o menos lo que yo haría (la verdad es que me siento muy identificada con su personalidad y mi esposo dice que la tipa de la que escribo es igual de dramática que yo XD).

Y bueno, Kurogane posee la aprobación de la suegra pero no de la hija, aunque claro la que tiró fue super fortissima y no sé a ustedes pero aunque no lo perdono del todo ya me da un poquito de pena.

Poco a poco nuestros protagonistas han ido aclarando los malentendidos entre ellos y su relación se ha ido fortaleciendo rápida y sólidamente. Pero será positivo o negativo el que Touya aun se niegue a decirle a Tomoyo la verdad acerca de Yoko. ¿Cómo lo tomará ella cuando se entere? ¿Cómo lo tomará Yukito? ¿Cómo lo tomará su padre?¿Que era lo que Yoko quería decirle a Touya antes de que Marc los interrumpiera?

Esto y más en los próximo capítulos.

Les envío un beso enorme a todos.

ATT: Brie97


	30. La hija del príncipe

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 30: La hija del príncipe._**

Touya caminó a través de aquel estrecho puente de madera mientras observaba a la pequeña criaturita que intentaba con lentitud introducir su pie en las aguas del estanque mientras sostenía la falda de su vestido.

No debía tener mas de cinco años y a juzgar por lo desierto que estaba todo allí, parecía estar completamente sola. La vio dar un enorme brinco hacía atrás al escucharlo llamándole la atención para que desistiera de aquella peligrosa acción y si no fuera por lo seria que sería la situación si terminaba cayendo al agua tal vez se hubiera reído de la manera tan cómica en que ella agitó sus diminutos brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio ante el repentino sobresalto.

Terminó de recorrer la distancia hacía ella y cuando al fin ella estuvo a salvo, la vio darse la vuelta y mirarlo con una inocencia que no podría describir. Sus ojos eran de un vivas esmeralda y hacían un contraste enorme con los mechones oscuros de pelo que apenas podían notarse bajo el gorro que cubría su cabeza y aquel vestido lleno de vuelos y lazos que la hacían ver ridículamente adorable justo como a una delicada muñeca de exhibición. De hecho pensaría que lo era si no fuera por la manera tan constante en que sus ojos parpadeaban y su pequeña cabeza se movía de un lado a otro como si intentara determinar si él era real y sin razón aparente cierta simpatía hacía ella llenaba su corazón impulsandole a iniciar una conversación.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- Había probado a preguntarle ante su silencio al comprobar con la mirada que efectivamente no había ningún adulto cerca, y un escueto "están trabajando" había salido de sus labios mientras su pequeña frentesita se arrugaba cómicamente y sus cachetes se inflaban en un adorable puchero, dejándolo ver sin palabras que no le era del todo agradable el hecho de que ambos dedicaran horas a sus actividades laborales, aubqur tanppco era como si conociera a ningún niño que le complaciera la ausencia de sus padres en casa por muy apremiante que fuese conseguir lo necesario para subsistir.

-Entonces si tu padre trabaja y tu mamá también, ¿quién te cuida cuando ellos no están?- Preguntó y un escueto "Shisuka" fue pronunciado por su infantil voz, dejándole sin ninguna respuesta realmente útil.

-¿Y donde está Shisuka?¿Por que dejó que vinieras sola a este lugar?- Preguntó una vez más y por primera vez la niña vaciló en su respuesta, para luego murmurar muy bajito casi entre dientes que no la había dejado ir allí si no que se había escapado a la vez que su pequeño rostro se llenaba de tristeza y sus manos se movían torpemente por sus ojos intentando secar las lágrimas que sin previo aviso comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ojos.

Incapaz de saber que hacrr para levantarle el ánimo y sintiendose profundamemjre culpanle por hacerla llorar, su mano se movió casi sola en dirección a su cabeza intentando acariciarla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una nueva voz se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que la pequeña levantara la mirada en su dirección y sin decir nada para despedirse saliera corriendo hacía la mujer que no tardó en abrazarla mientras la examinaba con cuidado para asegurarse de que no se hubiera hecho daño.

Era una chica alta de pelo corto que por las propias palabras de la niña parecía ser su madre, pero por mucho que quiso ver su rostro la niebla que de repente había cubierto el lugar le hizo imposible ver más que sus siluetas difusas mientras escuchaba claramente la conversación que mantenían sin reparar siquiera en su presencia.

-¿Dónde está Shisuza? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

-Está en casa con esa mujer mala.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto amor. – La escuchó recalcar mientras se arrodillaba frente a la diminuta niña y tomaba sus pequeñas manitas con dulzura. – La esposa de tu padre no es mala. De hecho es quien te hizo ese hermoso vestido que traes. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Pero se robó a papá. Por eso él no vive con nosotras ¿no es verdad? Papá nos dejó porque la quería a ella más que a nosotras.

La madre se quedó en silencio ante sus afirmaciones mientras la indignación de la pequeña dejaba de ser graciosa para Touya, y una parte de él ansiaba explicarle que aquello no tenía que ser necesariamente cierto. El amor que su padre podía sentir por ella no tenía que estar ligado necesariamente al que sentía por su madre ni tampoco el que viviese con otra persona tenía que significar necesariamente que la amara más que a ella. "Los sentimientos y decisiones de los adultos son complicados" tal vez hubiera dicho para resumir todo lo implicado pero estaba seguro de que aquello no sería suficiente para convencer a una niña tan pequeña de que el que su padre no estuviera presente allí no equivalía a abandono.

Mientras reflexionaba en ello un par de nuevas figuras se unieron al par haciendo que la niña que hasta ese instante le había parecido la criatura más confiada del universo se escondía detrás de su madre mientras esta se ponía de pie y le pedía a una de las recién llegadas, la niñera al parecer, que se adelantara a la casa junto a su hija.

Todo pasó excepcionalmente rápido y la niebla aun seguía impidiéndole ver, pero por la distancia que guardaban el par de mujeres aun después de haber partido el primer par y lo tenso que se volvió el ambiente al quedarse a solas, era obvio que no se llevaban nada bien y que, si no se equivocaba, la recién llegada era la mujer "mala" que la niña había descrito tan convencida. Quiso darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido para no seguir inmiscuyéndose en conflictos ajenos que no era de su incumbencia, pero el "¿Dónde está Touya?" que soltó la madre de la pequeña, no sólo lo hizo detener sus pasos de golpe sino que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espina a la vez que escuchaba a la voz amable y serena de la otra mujer vacilar ante la hosca pregunta, y luego explicar con toda la dulzura que la caracterizaba que aún estaba en el trabajo y que por eso ella misma había decidido pasar a buscar a la pequeña para pasar un rato juntas antes de que él llegara, cosa que según parecía solo provocó que su interlocutora se enojara aún más.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que a Nad no le agradas?! No puedes comprarla con tu dinero ni con tus ridículos vestidos. Así que hazte un favor y dile a ese irresponsable que si no es capaz de siquiera venir por ella, tal vez no debería preocuparse por aparecer nunca más en su vida.

-Espera Yoko, yo…

-Por cierto asegúrate de que si quiera ese niño. Seguro y se va con otra en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.- Fulminó la cada vez más esquiva mujer haciéndolo salir del estupor que lo había mantenido quieto todo ese tiempo dispuesto a enfrentarle por tratarla tan injustamente. Ella no le había alzado la voz ni una vez, ella ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo, ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla tan cruelmente? ¿Por qué tenía que desquitarse su enojo con ella?

Atravesó la densa niebla consiguiendo situarse en el espacio en el que habían estado las dos, pero ya Yoko no estaba allí, de solo aquella pasiva mujer permanecía allí parada mientras por simple reflejo tocaba su vientre permitiendo que por fin pudiese verse la ligera pancita que escondía bajo aquel vestido holgado a la vez que incapaz de contenerse más comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente dejando ver lo mucho que lo dicho por esa mujer le había afectado. Era una situación realmente complicada pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella no merecía ese trato, no merecía esos reproches. Intentó decirle que remediaría la situación, que jamás permitiría que volviera a hablarle de esa manera pero ella continuaba llorando cabizbaja como si sus palabras no fuesen suficientes para consolarla, como si supiera que si no era capaz de convencer a su hija de sus sentimientos por ella, ni convencer a la madre de la misma de la falta de malicia en sus decisiones, tampoco podía convencerla de que aquella historia no se repetiría siendo ella y aquella nueva criatura las víctimas de todo aquello.

Intentó rodearla con sus brazos para confortarla sintiéndose abrumado por su propia impotencia, pero tal y como si su existencia fuese simplemente espectral su cuerpo pasó de ella dejándolo profundamente confundido mientras el dulce y armónico sonido de su voz se escuchaba levemente, casi a la distancia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras los rayos de luz solar entraban tenuemente por la ventana y aunque su cabeza no se había asociado a la realidad del todo, descendió de su cama a toda prisa y saliendo de su habitación comenzó a descender las escaleras con paso apresurado, mientras aquella voz se hacía cada vez más cercana y tranquilizante, eclipsando por completo el aroma que cosquilleaba su nariz y que le indicaba que ella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno completamente en paz con su alrededor, totalmente ajena a todo lo que se le venía encima.

El sobresalto que le provocó sentirlo abrazarla tan de repente antes de siquiera poder darle los buenos días fue casi tan grande como el de escucharlo disculparse sin razón aparente, sobretodo cuando habían conversado tan amenamente el resto del tiempo en que permanecieron despiertos y un beso y una sonrisa habían terminado siendo el ultimo recuerdo compartido. Él sabía que ella estaba muy confundida por su repentina reacción, pero sinceramente no era capaz de explicarle exactamente lo que le ocurría. Aun se sentía realmente abrumado y cada vez que pensaba en lo real que aquel sueño fue no podía resistirse al impulso de abrazarla con aun más fuerza como si en cualquier momento fuese a escurrirsele entre los dedos. Como si el tiempo juntos estuviese a punto de acabar.

* * *

Descendió las escaleras a prisa al escuchar su voz en salón y una mezcla de tranquilidad y alivio llenó todo su cuerpo al verla conversar tan animadamente con las chicas de servicio quienes la habían recibido al llegar.

Su rostro se veía sereno, mucho más sereno que durante los últimos días y una hermosa sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, no como esas sonrisas falsas que ella acostumbraba mantener y que engañaban a todos a su alrededor, no, esta era completamente genuina reflejo de la alegría desbordante que llenaba su ser y que sin duda revelaba que le había ido realmente bien durante su velada nocturna.

Sintió un inmenso nudo en el estómago. Aún no había superado aquella terrible incomodidad que le provocaba la simple idea que pensar que él fuese la razón de su sonrisa y peor aún, que al fin hubiese conseguido aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad emocional durante aquella noche en que durmieron bajo el mismo techo y que a él le pareció una eternidad.

Escuchó su nombre de boca de una de las chicas preguntándole si ya iba a desayunar y al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Sus labios habían abandonado por completo su sonrisa y no hacía falta que se lo dijera para que supiera que su presencia le había arruinado por completo el humor.

Se dio media vuelta y decidió volver a su habitación concluyendo que lo mejor era apartarse y no pudo evitar que aquel desagradable recuerdo volviera a llenar su cabeza con solo mirar aquel largo pasillo.

Aquella noche se había removido mil veces en su cama sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño pensando en la cara que ella pondría cuando descubriera todo lo que acababa de hacer. Era cierto que estaba celoso, que quería de alguna manera provocar al sujeto que no sólo parecía no tener ningún aprecio por la unidad de aquella familia sino que según lo poco que Tomoyo le había contado estaba jugando algún tipo de juego de dos bandas en las que ella era la víctima, pero lo reconocía, esta vez se había pasado en serio.

Suspiró una vez más. Tal vez lo mejor era que le dijera aquello antes de que despertara, lo descubriera por si misma y lo estrangulara por no tener control de si mismo.

Caminó a través de aquel pasillo que estaba más oscuro que hacía unas horas y notó que debajo de la puerta de la habitación en la que la había dejado dormida se escurría una leve luz que le confirmó que debía estar despierta. Dio un par de toques lo suficientemente débiles para no despertar a los demás miembros de la casa pero al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió empujar la puerta que aún estaba entreabierta y entrar.

La cama estaba vacía y la luz que había visto provenía de el tocador de la habitación en la que se escuchaba una llave destilando agua de manera constante haciendo obvio que era allí donde ella se encontraba. Retrocedió un paso para marcharse y evitar que fuese a verla salir de la ducha y las cosas empeoraran, pero entonces la escuchó soltar un quejido y se detuvo justo antes de salir, al escucharla sollozar subsiguientemente.

Su trabajo como médico le hacía mantenerse expuesto constantemente a múltiples sustancias y medicamentos, de modo que podía reconocer el aroma de muchas de ellas a la distancia, en especial si se trataba de aquel olor metálico tan particular que comenzó a hacerse evidente proviniendo de aquel lugar. Caminó unos pasos hacía aquella dirección intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible, pero al asomarse a la puerta comprobó que lamentablemente no era su nariz jugándole una broma.

Ella tenía las manos bajo el grifo del lavabo y los ojos cerrados, mientras el agua levemente teñida de rojo se escapaba por el desagüe. Sus ojos violetas le miraron desconcertados por su presencia mientras él sin mediar palabras se acercaba y tomando su muñeca miraba los cortes frescos que ella de inmediato intentó ocultar pero que no había forma de esconder. Sangraba, aun lo hacía y aunque su boca se abrió varias veces para intentar dar alguna explicación, la verdad es que era consciente de que no había ninguna, solo un "no se lo digas a mamá ni al abuelo" salió de su boca dejándolo aun más desconcertado mientras volvía a mirar la herida.

Quiso preguntarle desde cuando o porque lo hacía pero era obvio que no contestaría, jamás lo hacía, jamás decía nada. Ese era su gran problema. Jamás sabías lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni mucho menos podías predecir o imaginártela haciendo algo similar, por ello nadie podía ayudarla, o protegerla de si misma. Todos incluyéndolo se habían dejado convencer por aquella sempiterna sonrisa y conducta perfecta, por aquella aparente calma y autocontrol cuando era obvio que ella se estaba ahogando en si misma, que en cualquier momento aquello que era una relativamente inofensiva liberación para su dolor terminaría siendo un atentado real contra su vida, y lo peor de todo era que aquello aumentaba aun mas su ira hacia la persona a la que sentía responsable de ello, que creía la había empujado a llenarse de tanta angustia que quisiera dañarse a sí misma.

Aquella noche no se apartó de su lado después de vendar su herida y administrarle una baja dosis del medicamento que usaba Masaki para dormir, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en ello, en que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante aquella situación… no la dejaría hacer aquello con su vida. No la dejaría sufrir sola nunca más, no la dejaría sufrir más por él. Si ella no podía soltarlo, él mismo tendría que encargarse de que ese sujeto lo hiciera.

Antes de darse cuenta se hallaba conduciendo a la fábrica y tan pronto lo vio caminar en su dirección su mente se nubló de ira y dolor. Lo que dijo e hizo después lo perseguía cada día, sabía que había sobrepasado sus límites pero no podía detenerse. Estaba tan abrumado, tan aterrado, no podía soportar la idea de que ella muriera por algo como eso, de que ella terminara con su vida por su solo rechazo.

-Un si o un no hubiera sido suficiente para decir que no tenías hambre.- Su voz siempre amable y calmada irrumpiendo en su cuarto le sorprendió bastante pero aun así prefirió ignorarla aun cuando la sintió sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirar a su alrededor curiosa. Casi todo estaba aun en las maletas que había traído, pero aun así aquella habitación que normalmente estaba vacía por no teber demasiadad visotas en la casa había adquirido cierto aire a él, cierta esencia a su persona que estimulaba su memoria.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jamás me dejabas entrar a tu cuarto Kurogane?

-¿Como olvidarlo? Eras una niña bastante intensa, además de que por alguna razón creías que todo el mundo incluyéndome debía cumplir tus absurdos caprichos.

-Es verdad. Fuiste la primera persona que me dijo un no en mí vida o me corrigió severamente por algo. Por eso te adoraba. - Reconoció ella con voz melancólica y por alguna razón se dio cuenta de que su rostro se había transformado. Ahora no se veía tan serena y feliz como al llegar, de hecho parecía realmente apesadumbrada con aquel solo pensamiento.

-¿A que se debe esa repentina nostalgia tuya? Acaso estar con tu noviecito te hizo pensar en tu pasado.

-De hecho si, estar con él me hace pensar en muchas cosas.

-Me alegro por ustedes.- Bufó con fastidio y aunque quiso seguir fingiendo que aquello no le importaba sabía que su cara no era capaz de disimular la mezcla de dolor e impotencia que le provocaba verla tan encantada con el mismo tipo que hace menos de una semana se había estado revolcándo con otra mientras ella sufría con su solo pensamiento. ¿Acaso era ciega? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que aquel sujeto no le convenía?

-Él me habló de aquel incidente que hubo entre ustedes.

-¿Has venido para reprocharme?

-De hecho… más bien creo que te debo una explicación sobre el incidente de ese día.- Aseguró ella y por la forma en la que apretó sus labios se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era hablar de eso para ella.

Kurogane la miró algo inseguro de si acercarse o no, pero al notar que en serio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por comunicarse decidió tomar asiento a su lado, y después de halar su cabeza para que la posara en su hombro, acarició su mano intentando invitarla a desahogarse, a saciar esa duda que había estado carcomiendo su interior desde esa noche.

Que le dijera porqué si era una chica con una gran fortuna, con mil habilidades, con un gran futuro por delante, por que en ese momento, en esas circunstancias, ella quería morir.

* * *

-Te agradezco que me acompañaras a esto Touya. Si estuviera solo, seguro no tendría idea de que buscar.

-No lo hago por ti menso, solo intento que tu mujer no enloquezca a Tomoyo con tantas exigencias. – Bufó con algo de fastidio el trigueño mientras le ayudaba a colocarse la chaqueta de el traje que se estaba probando y de paso le alejaba a la excesivamente amable dependienta que hasta ese instante había estado a punto de ayudarlo a vestirse, ya sea porque el tipo que tenía delante era bastante estúpido o porque quería ver el charco de sangre que sin duda dejaría la desquiciada con la que estaba a punto de casarse si le hallaba a menos de cincuenta centímetros de cualquier otro ser vivo.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de que sea justo el color de la foto? También es tu boda ¿sabes? Deberías dar tu propia opinión y evitarnos todo este trabajo.

-No es necesario que opine en esto Touya. Si ella es feliz por mi está bien, medirme una veintena de trajes no es nada.

-Ya van treinta y tres, y espero que tengas el coraje de decir lo mismo cuando termines de amarrarte la soga al cuello. No quiero que pidas mi ayuda entonces.

Aunque su tono a decir todo aquello era bastante arisco, la verdad es que estar allí con él había servido para distraer un poco su angustiada cabeza.

Aquella mañana no había sido capaz de explicarle a Tomoyo la razón de su desasosiego y aunque ella tampoco había insistido en saberlo, era consciente de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella conversación volviera a surgir. Ahora tenía demasiado en que pensar, que evaluar, llegar a su casa y mirar a su padre a la cara sabiendo que seguía ocultándole cosas no era precisamente lo que necesitaba para mantener la cabeza fría.

Suspiró resignado y ya con su trabajo terminado, se alejó unos pasos de él para permitirle darse la vuelta y mostrarle lo que estaba resuelto a que fuera la ultima prueba del día, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido al notar que en realidad si se veía bastante bien con ese tono de gris en especial.

-Y bien ¿que tal?

-Te ves menos tarado de lo usual. Eso para mi es un avance.- El apacible hombre sonrió sabiendo que en el idioma del trigueño eso era un halago y al comprobar que en serio aquello se acomodaba a lo que quería su prometida pues decidió reservar ese para que así ambos pudiesen ir a casa a descansar.

-Por cierto Touya, casi lo olvido. Nakuru me dijo hace poco que se supone que tenemos que escribir unos votos para la ceremonia, pero no tengo idea de por donde empezar. ¿Qué me sugieres?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas que quiere que digas y punto? Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas. - Indagó a la vez que explicaba a la chica detrás del mostrador el día y la hora en la que pasarían a buscar el traje y recibía en cambio un documento que podía usar quien fuese a retirarlo.

-Es que si lo hago perdería la esencia. Se supone que debe ser algo que salga de mi corazón, algo que en serio quiera decirle a Nakuru y que describa las razones por las que estoy tomando esta decisión.

-A ver ¿y por qué estás metiéndote en este lío si sabes que ella terminará por desquiciarte con sus locuras? Si me lo preguntas para mi eso es suicidio.

-Por que esa parte de ella es lo que me hace sentir tan cómodo a su lado. Me encanta que sea tan alegre y positiva, que no tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa ni de hacer lo que cree correcto. La verdad jamás se que esperar de ella y eso hace que cada día sea más interesante, que cuando abra los ojos en las mañanas y me doy cuenta de que ella, mis hijos, todo esto es real, no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea devolverle toda esa alegría que ella me ha regalado sin siquiera pedírsela.- Touya llevó su mirada a él a la vez que la dependienta soltaba un par de suspiros y entonces se dio cuenta dw que sus ojos brillaban mucho más intensamente de lo que lo había hecho desde que lo conocía y eso para ser sincero le alegraba. Sin duda no se parecía a aquel sujeto pálido y desconcertado que no dejaba de disculparse con él por haber faltado a su compromiso, por haber preferido a alguien más a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenían juntos. Ahora lucía totalmente convencido de sus decisiones, en paz con su pasado y eso de alguna manera le hizo darse cuenta de lo desorientado que estaba el mismo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Escuchar a su amigo preguntar aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había distraído pensando, pero aun así se limitó a decirle que no sabía que fuese tan cursi mientras salían de la casa de bodas, notando asi que ya casi iba a oscurecer. Aquello le había tomado mucho más tiempo del que tenía planeado en un principio pero aun así ya había llegado el momento de volver a su realidad, a aquella realidad que lo hacía sentir entre la espada y la pared.

-Oye Yuki, ¿tú nunca tuviste dudas de si en serio estabas haciendo lo correcto? ¿Nunca pensaste que esto de Nakuru y los niños terminaría siendo un error?- Preguntó no tardando en arrepentirse de formular tal cuestión. Estaba hablando de Yukito después de todo, era obvio que jamás tendría ese tipo de sentimientos contradictorios que él estaba experimentando en esos momentos, o al menos eso pensó hasta escucharlo admitir en un susurro que lo había pensado muchas más veces de lo que quisiera reconocer a la vex que su expresión eternamente serena cambiaba por completo a una llena de melancolía y pesar mientras aun parados frente a la entrada de aquel establecimiento rememoraba cada pensamiento que lo acompañó durante esos nueve atemorizantes meses que le hicieron replantearse la razón de su existencia, el rumbo de su futuro.

-Pero no lo entiendo, tú siempre quisiste a Nakuru ¿no?, siempre deseaste una familia. ¿Por qué dudabas entonces?

-Por ti. Dudaba por que no quería alejarme de tu lado, no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa. Muchas veces incluso quise poner la lealtad sobre mis sentimientos y deseos y volver a tu lado, pero luego observaba a Nakuru y sentía a mis hijos crecer en su interior, y entendía que aunque ella dijera que estaría bien y que podía tomar mi propio rumbo si eso quería, la verdad es ellos en serio me necesitaban, necesitaban que estuviera allí al menos para tomar su mano cuando su fuerza estuvieran en su límite. Por eso ahora, a pesar de lo mucho que a veces me pesa no haber correspondido a tus sentimientos como merecías, al verla tan llena de vida y ver a mis hijos crecer tan sanamente, se que tomé la decisión correcta.

Era la primera vez en su vida que veía tanta convicción en su mirada, que lo veía tan seguro de sus palabras. Yukito siempre había sido un tipo gentil, tan gentil que tendía a guardarse sus opiniones y deseos si eso implicaba ir en contra de lo que pensara él o su contraparte. Ahora, era un hombre completamente independiente, libre de cualquier atadura física, emocional o mágica salvo las que el mismo había elegido y aun cuando estaba atado perpetuamente a ese trío de individuos que habían irrumpido en su vida de manera repentina y apresurada, la verdad es que se veía más libre de lo había visto serlo jamás. Al menos, era mucho más libre que él que estaba lleno de secretos y ni siquiera era capaz de contarle a alguien acerca de su angustia, de su frustración, de su miedo. Que él que no estaba seguro de siquiera lo que ocurriría en las próximas horas de su vida, que no sabía si era mas inmenso el temor que sentía a decepcionar a la mujer que amaba o el que sentía al pensar en que su hijo creyera que no le quería. Estaba realmente abrumado, realmente confundido. No tenía idea de que hacer o pensar, de que decir o callar. Su cabeza estaba vuelta un lío y lo peor es que no hallaba ninguna salida posible para aquella situación.

Levantó la mirada al sentir a Yukito tocar su hombro para traerlo a la realidad y al ver sus ojos mirarlo con tanta compasión, entendió que ya no podía seguir cargando con ello solo, que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando una realidad que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, que en serio, por primera vez en su vida, en serio necesitaba su ayuda.

* * *

-¿Para que me trajiste a este lugar?- Indagó el moreno mientras examinaba con algo de fastidio la fachada de aquel comercio en el que Yukito le había animado a parar y que según veía a través del amplio ventanal de cristal se trataba de una tienda de bebés. Para ser sincero había sospechado que terminaría por hacerlo entrar en alguna panadería en busca de algún dulce que levantaran su ánimo, pero realmente no esperaba que al desviarse terminaran frente a aquel colorido recinto.

-Vi este lugar cuando venía de camino y estaba ansioso por entrar.

-Pues yo tengo meses recorriendo esta ruta y apenas la veo.

-Eso es porque jamás necesitaste nada de lo que había aquí, a partir de ahora solo pensarás en pañales y teteras.- Aseguró él haciendo que Touya soltara un "genial" lleno de sarcasmo mientras entornaba los ojos y entrecruzaba los brazos incapaz de disimular su gran incomodidad. Obviamente no le hacía nada de gracia que después del tremendo esfuerzo que significó para él contarle su encrucijada, aquel sujeto le hubiera traído precisamente a un lugar que le recordara el tedioso dilema al que se enfrentaba, pero este sin prestarle demasiada atención a su ceño fruncido o darle oportunidad de quejarse se había adentrado al lugar mientras no le dejaba más opción que seguirlo casi arrastrando los pasos.

No recordaba haber visto tantos objetos infantiles desde que Sakura era una bebé y su madre estaba obsesionada con comprar todo lo rosa que le pasara por el frente, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ni en ese tiempo en que ayudaba a su algo descuidada madre a empujar el carrito de su hermana y que le incomodaba estar entre señoras demasiado entusiastas que le picaban las mejillas cada tanto por encontrárselo adorable, se había sentido tan fuera de lugar.

-¿En que puedo ayudarles?- Había preguntado una joven mujer que seguramente era la dueña del lugar mientras les brindaba una amable sonrisa y después de que Yukito le explicara lo que buscaban ella los guio hasta un rincón con un alargado escaparate de cristal y varios percheros llenos de diminutas prendas infantiles que el pasivo hombre no tardó en examinar con entusiasmo mientras él se quedaba a cierta distancia pensando en que definitivamente jamás aceptaría de nuevo ir con él a ningún sitio. Tal vez era mejor idea hablar con su padre en vez de con ese sonso con residencia en la luna.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Escoge algo para tu hijo.

-Ni siquiera se que es, retrasado.

-Vamos, no seas gruñón y escoge algo. Te prometo que nos iremos de inmediato en cuanto lo hagas. – Aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerle caso, no tuvo otra opción que mirar a su alrededor con desinterés y fastidio para buscar algo para el niño que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Lo más fácil sería tomar lo primero que se le presentara y sacar al cuatro ojos a rastras de allí, pero sabía que no le saldría tan fácil con el Yukito que tenía al lado y que ahora era una mini versión tóxica de Nakuru. ¿Qué rayos podía escoger entre tantas cosas si ni siquiera sabía porque comenzar?

Posó sus ojos en cada objeto de la sección sin demasiado éxito y ya cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla pudo observar en la vitrina de cristal puesta a sus espaldas un pequeño par de zapatos puestos en una caja de algún tipo de plástico traslúcido que destacaba entre los demás por la gran cantidad de destellos plateados que recubrían toda su superficie.

-¿Quiere ver este artículo joven?- Le preguntó la chica que aún no se había apartado de su lado y dado que no tenía nada que perder por mirar se limitó a asentir y esperó a que ella lo pusiera en su mano. Se trataba de unas ballerinas que no podían ser mas grandes que un par de dedos suyos y que eran adornados por un simple listón blanco. Al verlo de cerca no pudo evitar preguntarse si en serio podía existir una criatura que calzara de esa manera o aquel era parte del atuendo de una diminuta muñeca y había terminado colándose entre todos aquellos artículos de infantes.

-Tenemos otros modelos similares si quiere puedo mostrárselos. – Propuso la joven mientras él continuaba viendo el pequeño par de zapatillas pero él estaba tan enfocado en el objeto que antes de poder explicarle que no era necesario, Yukito ya había dicho a la chica que se lo llevaría haciendo que al final este no tuviera más remedio que aceptar que la tendera empacara el artículo. Saliendo a los pocos minutos ambos de la tienda con una diminuta bolsa cada uno y un Yukito más sonriente que al principio.

-¿Cómo sabías que escogería algo cuatro ojos?

-No lo sabía. Solo repetí contigo algo que hicieron conmigo.- Explicó el hombre de ojos avellanas mientras se sentaba en una banca de un parque cercano y miraba directamente a un grupo de niños que corrían de un lado a otro en algún tipo de juego en el que parecían divertirse bastante y pensaba en lo ansioso que estaba porque los suyos ya pudieran correr de esa manera. -Sabes cuando llegué a Inglaterra yo también era un manojo de nervios tal como tu en este momento. Sabía que debía hacerme cargo de Nakuru y los niños pero no tenía ni la menor idea de por donde empezar. Fue entonces cuando notándolo Eriol me recogió en el aeropuerto y me llevó de paseo a una tienda de niños cercana pidiéndome que escogiera algo para ellos. Y allí, entre todos los objetos que vi, escogí un par de chupetes.

-¿Chupetes? ¿No pudiste tomar algo mejor?

-Bueno, es que se trataba de una tetera pequeñísima. ¡Era difícil pensar que alguien pudiese alimentarse con una boca tan diminuta!- Explicó él totalmente convencido de su buena elección mientras sonreía con ingenuidad. La verdad con lo importante que era para ese sujeto estar tragando todo el tiempo pues no le sorprendía del todo que aquello fuese lo que más le preocupara en esos momentos en que iba a convertirse en padre de dos.

-El punto es que mientras regresábamos justo antes de entrar a la casa y encontrarme con Nakuru por primera vez después de lo ocurrido, Eriol me preguntó: "¿Por qué le tienes miedo a algo tan pequeño?", y al verlo nueva vez me di cuenta de que estaba temblando por nada. Se trataba de algo diminuto que necesitaría de mi total cuidado y atención para crecer y convertirse en un adulto fuerte y saludable que a su debido tiempo tendría su propia familia también. Tal vez suene algo abrumador pero no hay nada de tenebroso en eso.

-Lo es si significa decepcionar por segunda ocasión a la persona que amas.- Había protestado con la voz completamente decaída sintiendo como el que comparara su situación con la que él hacían aun mas reales sus temores, despertaba su mente a la realidad de que posiblemente pronto tendría un bebé con una mujer que no amaba, peor aún mientras amaba con locura a quien en ese momento era su novia. Era un desastre, definitivamente lo era. ¿Cómo demonios había podido caer tan bajo en aquella situación? ¿Cómo… como demonios iba a convertirse en padre si Yoko resultaba estar embarazada de verdad?

El ligero golpecito que sintió en la frente mientras se perdía en su angustia le hizo llevar su mirada hacía su compañero a la vez que soltaba una maldición, no tardando en darse cuenta de que Yukito acababa de hacer lo mismo que él acostumbraba a hacer para llamar su atención cuando estaba agitado, aunque este tenía una sonrisa llena de diversión en vez de la expresión desinteresada con la que acostumbraba rematar ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿En serio crees que la señorita Tomoyo es lo único que puedes amar en esta situación? ¡Has amado a tu madre y a tu hermanita como loco! ¡¿Te imaginas lo que amarás a un hijo tuyo?! De hecho si llega a ser una chica mejor procuro que mis hijos no pasen cerca de ella para que no le saques los ojos.

-No es gracioso Yukito.

-Por que estás enfrascado en verle el lado malo Touya. Has un esfuerzo por imaginártela, por dejar de pensar en esto como un error que pondrá tu vida de cabeza. Cuando por fin nazca será tan frágil que no querrás ni tocarla por miedo a lastimarla. Sus manitas serán igual de diminutas que sus piecitos, tal vez ni siquiera serán lo suficientemente extensos para tomar tu dedo. Con lo sobreprotector que eres, con algo así en tu casa seguro no podrás dormir en las noches por miedo a que algo le pase, te sentirás tremendamente inquieto si llora y no puedes saber el porqué. Ni decir que enloquecerás de angustia si sufre alguna caída y se lastima. Y no es que no hayas visto lo mismo en otros niños antes sino que ella será tuya, tu responsabilidad.

-Un buen día despertarás en la mañana y la verás sonreír mientras te mira con sus pequeños ojos. – Continuó explicando a pesar de que la expresión ausente del moreno no desaparecía de su rostro cabizbajo y los mechones de su pelo castaño oscuro cubrían sus ojos cafés que seguramente debían estar reflejando la misma angustia a la vez que sus manos sostenían la pequeña caja traslúcida que representaba su inminente paternidad. - Con el tiempo te reconocerá, te llamará papá, tocará tu rostro con sus manitas. Avanzará hacía ti mientras empiece a gatear, luego dará sus primeros pasos, correrá y saltará, rompiendo todo a su paso. Acudirá a ti cuando esté asustada, tal vez hasta te esperará en la puerta cuando sea la hora de regresar del trabajo y se dormirá entre tus brazos creyendo que no hay lugar más seguro en todo el universo, y tú, en ese momento no desearás estar en otro lugar tampoco, pues esa sería tu alegría, tu añoranza, tu razón de vivir. Será tu hija y te necesitará, te necesitará solo a ti.

-¿Eso también te lo dijo el cuatro ojos pervertido?

-No, es lo que me imagino cada día al ver a los míos crecer.- Explicó mientras se quedaba sorprendido al ver como pequeñas gotas caían sobre el frágil empaque y se deslizaban por su cubierta hasta fusionarse con la hierba bajo sus pies a la vez que los brazos de él se movían torpemente por sus ojos limpiando su ahora húmeda cara. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar en su presencia pero por el hecho de que no hiciera nada para ocultarlo hacía obvio que últimamente se había hecho casi una costumbre en él, algo que de alguna manera le tranquilizó pues, no era nada bueno que se quedara con todo eso dentro de sí. Sabía que era difícil, más de lo que su mente era capaz de asimilar en ese momento pero también sabía que aunque no lo expresara con sus labios ya lo había entendido y por primera vez no veía aquel posible embarazo como un problema. Al fin y al cabo, ambos sabían que cuando por fin naciera no amaría a nadie en el mundo como a esa criatura y aunque las circunstancias no eran las que hubiera deseado, no era como si su hija tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones. Ya no se lamentaba por eso, esa no era ya la razón de su desasosiego. La razón por la que no podía contener sus lágrimas era por lo que implicaría para aquella persona que tendría que cargar con las consecuencias de su estupidez. Por lo que pensaría Tomoyo de todo aquello.

-¿Que voy a hacer con ella? Seguro se va a morir de la angustia cuando se entere, seguro no me dirigirá la palabra nunca más. – Lamentó mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos a la vez que apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y sentía que aquella impotencia casi no lo dejaba respirar. Le había prometido que no dejaría que nada los separara, que no debía temer porque hubiera estado con otra mujer mientras estaban separados. Obvio que no volvería a creerle otra palabra, que desde ese instante lo odiaría con todo su corazón.

-Es probable que al principio la desconcierte, pero creo que quedarte callado sería un desatino más grande que el que hayas acabado con Yoko en un inicio. Cuando tratas de sostener tu realidad a base de mentiras terminas haciendo de tu vida y la de los demás un infierno.

-Eso temía.- Reconoció Touya mientras volvía a colocarse en aquella posición y miraba a la hierba bajo sus pies. Siempre supo que aquella situación terminaría haciendo daño a alguien, pero jamás pensó que intentar que no fuese él el que sufriera terminaría por hacerlos sufrir a todos al final. No quería herir a Yoko ni a su hijo, tampoco quería hacerle daño a Tomoyo o dañarse el mismo, pero parecía que a aquellas alturas eso era imposible.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara tan larga. Tomoyo es una chica muy comprensiva y perspicaz, estoy seguro de que si le explicas las cosas con calma y le hablas desde el corazón, no sólo lo entenderá sino que hasta te ayudará a aclarar tus ideas. Solo piénsalo, a pesar de estar asustada por la relación que llevabas con Yoko reunió todo el valor en su corazón y te habló de sus sentimientos, ella ha demostrado que su amor por ti es real y que tiene las suficientes agallas para aceptar tu pasado y convivir con tu presente. Si me lo preguntas yo diría que tiene la entereza necesaria para aceptar esta nueva situación tuya y aun si se le hace difícil o termina por ser demasiado para ella ¿No crees que al menos tiene el derecho de saber que es la mujer por la que te debates en dejar de lado tu paternidad? Creo que siendo alguien que se crió solo con su madre sería la persona mas idónea para darte un punto de vista realista al respecto, para hacerte ver lo que pensaría tu hijo de tus decisiones. Creo que a diferencia de mi ella si sabría valorar todo lo que tienes para darle.

-Yukito… perdóname. En realidad yo no…

-No hay nada que perdonar. Yo también hice cosas estúpidas en su momento y herí tus sentimientos, pero ya todo está bien. Estoy seguro de que también estarás bien. Aunque cuando Nakuru lo sepa seguro que te golpea en serio así que si resulta ser cierto no vayas a la casa un tiempo.

-Lo sé. No soy tan estúpido.- Reconoció mientras sonreía ligeramente algo más tranquilo y veía una vez más el pequeño empaque que ahora más que un simple objeto era más bien un recordatorio, una señal que le decía que no tenía caso seguir dudando. Debía afrontar sus errores, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y aunque lo perdiera todo en el proceso seguiría teniendo una diminuta luz en su vida, seguiría teniendo un propósito. Su hija sería su propósito.

* * *

-Cuando te dije que querías que nos viéramos jamás pensé que habría un polizonte presente.- Señaló Touya con el ceño fruncido a la vez que sostenía la mirada del tipo que tenía en frente y a quien estaba a un solo paso de moler a golpes sino fuera porque Tomoyo había sostenido su mano todo el tiempo como un seguro para que no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Había pensado bastante desde el día anterior en que momento y lugar escogería para hablarle a Tomoyo de su asunto, y después de romperse la cabeza al final se había decidido por usar el soplo de valentía que había adquirido y pedir la tarde libre en el trabajo solo para que tuviesen una cita solo los dos. Por eso su enojo cuando al llegar no sólo ella no estaba sola sino que ese tipo se hallaba ocupando su lugar favorito de aquella cafetería.

-Bueno en realidad Kurogane está de paso, solo vino porque tiene algo importante que decirte Touya.

-¿Algo que decirme? Me mata la curiosidad por saber que es.

-Kurogane. Por favor.

-Me disculpo por mi conducta errática y maliciosa. Creo que como adultos no deberíamos prestarnos a ese tipo de conflictos infantiles, sino que debemos resolver nuestros problemas de manera civilizada.- La verdad el trigueña no sabía si reír o llorar por la manera tan hermética y falsa en la que el sujeto le extendió aquella disculpa al mismo tiempo que lo miraba como si fuera a arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco en cualquier momento. De hecho seguro se hubiera reído a carcajadas y hubiera soltado uno de sus comentarios llenos de saña si no fuera porque Tomoyo le estaba pisando el pie para recordarle que debía comportarse como el cuasi treintañero que era.

-Supongo que mi actitud tampoco ayudó mucho, así que acepto tu disculpa y te agradezco haber cuidado de Tomoyo en estas semanas. Aunque sostengo que deberías cuidar a quien andas besuqueando.

-Al menos yo no me ando con rodeos a la hora de expresar y demostrar mis sentimientos.

-Bien, con todo esto zanjado pidamos algo, este postre se ve delicioso ¿no creen?- Intentó intervenir la amatista mientras colocaba la carta entre ellos para que dejaran de fulminarse con la mirada pero era obvio que era inútil. Esos dos definitivamente estaban a nada de destrozar el lugar y ni sus chantajes, ni los deliciosos postres del lugar cambiarían ese hecho inevitable.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada al escuchar a la sonriente camarera decir su nombre emocionada y pisando aun mas fuerte a Touya para que no se moviera intentó tener una conversación más o menos normal con la chica que miraba la escena de por más que curiosa y que resultaba ser una de sus antiguas amigas de la infancia.

-Chiharu, querida ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, trabajo aquí después de la universidad. Es el restaurante de los padres de Takashi.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y él cómo está?- Indagó mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Kurogane con la carta de pedidos al sentirlo a punto de ponerse de pie, sin quitar ni un segundo su sonrisa mientras un "pequeña bruja" era musitado por el hosco hombre que estaba a nada de sacarle los ojos al trigueño que ahora se burlaba de él por haber sido golpeado, ganándose un carpetazo también de parte de la amatista que ya estaba convencida de que era mejor lidiar con niños y no con ese par de pubertos.

-Bueno… En estos momentos lo tengo atado en la cocina para que no entretenga a los clientes. Ya sabes como son los hombres de irracionales, casi parecen animales en ocasiones. Si vienes conmigo lo puedes saludar. Se alegrará mucho de verte.

-No sé si eso…

-Ve Tomoyo. Tal vez encuentres la mesa limpia cuando regreses.- Aseguró Touya con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida mientras Kurogane aseguraba con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba que tal vez lo que encontraría sería la cabeza de alguien en una bandeja. Decidido, ni niños ni animales, esos dos definitivamente entraban en una nueva categoría.

-Bien, necesito tomar un respiro.- Suspiró ella resignada mientras se alejaba junto a la chica de pelo castaño oscuro y el ambiente de la cafetería se arruinaba con todas las malas vibras que seguían enviándose el par que aunque estaban en silencio seguían mirándose como si intentarán determinar quien haría el primer movimiento.

-Espero que te quede claro que él que accediera a esto no significa que acepte lo que hay entre ustedes. Aun no creo que seas un sujeto en quien confiar.

-Lo sé, no creo que seas del tipo de persona que saben reconocer una derrota.

-¡Escúchame bien Kinomoto! - Gruñó Kurogane mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa, perdiendo el diminuto atisbo de paciencia que le quedaba ante tanto cinismo. -Tu no conoces realmente a Tomoyo, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado. Si no estas seguro de lo que realmente quieres te aconsejo que la dejes de una vez por todas, porque si vuelves a hacerle daño, te lo advierto, no, te lo juro, eso es lo último que harás en tu vida.

-¡Kurogane! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Escuchar la voz de Tomoyo abrumada por la escena fue lo único que impidió que Touya también se pusiera de pie y lo desafiara a cumplir sus amenazas en ese instante. Aun no olvidaba que por su culpa había terminado desperdiciando todo ese tiempo, que por su malicia había perdido la cabeza. Entendía que Tomoyo no quisiera que fuesen enemigos por el cariño que les tenía a los dos, pero llegar a un punto en el que fuesen algo cercano a amigos estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Eran rivales, enemigos, némesis uno del otro y a menos que apareciera otro que se interpusiera en su camino teniendo más posibilidades que cualquiera de los dos, lo serían hasta que sus huesos se pusieran blancos bajo tierra.

-Me marcho. Me llamas si necesitas que te recoja Tomoyo.- Señaló el hombre de ojos carmesíes mientras caminaba hacía la salida, a la vez que Touya le animaba a no olvidar de lo que habían hablado dejando a Tomoyo llena de curiosidad por ello.

-¿De que hablaron Touya?

-De la noche de frenesí que deseabas, ¿Por qué si no reunirías a dos de tus pretendientes en un mismo lugar? Debo reconocer que no pensé que fuera tan pervertida señorita Daudoji. - Explicó él con la misma calma con la que diria que aquel lugar olía a vainilla y decir que la cara de Tomoyo se puso como un tomate, sería poco para describir lo que pasó con ella al entender su insinuación.

Kurogane continuó con su camino mientras Tomoyo entre la pena y la indignación golpeaba a Touya por ser tan perverso a la vez que él mantenía su mirada puesta en aquel sujeto que aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta le había dado en que pensar.

Apenas habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que él y Tomoyo se habían acercado, ¿aquel era tiempo suficiente para conocerla realmente?

* * *

Y bien. Otro capítulo intenso.

Para los que se lo pregunten a esta historia le queda poquito mas de media docena de capitulos así que estamos en la recta final, algo que me hace sentir muy feliz por que aunque ha sido un largo camino ya casi llega a su feliz culminación.

¿A quien más le sorprendió las razones de Kurogane para ser tan radical? ¿A quien le aterró el secreto de Tomoyo?

A partir de este capítulo vamos a conocer mejor los pensamientos y conductas de nuestra protagonista y al mismo tiempo descubriremos si Touya tendrá o no un hijo.

Por otro lado, ¿Que les pareció la imagen mental de Touya de su hija y la descripción de Yukito de la paternidad? Ambas situaciones estaban burbujeando en mi cabeza hace mucho intentando encontrar el mejor momento para salir, y ahí están. Personalmente las ame ambas.

En fin. Me hacen saber sus opiniones y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	31. Pasado Sombrio

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 31: Pasado Sombrío._**

-¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas molestias con todo esto? Ya estás planeando la boda de esos dos. Al menos deberías dejar que se encarguen de la luna de miel.

-Solo quiero que puedan disfrutar lo más posible de esta experiencia Touya. Hacer un vestido, organizar algunas cosas y prestarle este lugar no es nada mientras ellos sean completamente felices. - Había asegurado ella con una radiante sonrisa mientras ingresaban a la primera habitación de la planta alta y comprobaban que todo estuviera tal y como lo había pedido, así como ya habían hecho con cada uno de los espacios del primer nivel.

Cuando Sonomi la llamó en medio de su cita y él aceptó acompañarla a resolver ese asunto, no iba a negar que se había preocupado un poco por lo comprometedora que podía llegar a ser la situación, pero afortunadamente contrario a sus pensamientos todo había transcurrido de forma muy natural dado que ella estaba más concentrada en admirar la construcción que sorpresivamente apenas había cambiado en los últimos años, que en el hecho de que estaban ellos dos solos en una choza de verano a dos cuadras de la casa más cercana.

Ni siquiera aquella vez en que había estado allí con su familia durante dos días y Sakura iba de aquí para allá emocionada con cada mínima cosa que encontraba, había visto a alguien subir tan a prisa por la escalinata de madera que daba acceso al pequeño porche delantero y decir con tanta alegría lo mucho que amaba ese lugar. Esa vez hace una década completa, recordaba que se había sentido feliz de ver a su hermanita tan contenta por visitar por primera vez un lugar donde se respiraba un aire tan puro, pero aun aquello no se comparaba al revoltijo de emociones que llenaba su corazón al ver a Tomoyo observar su alrededor con aquella ilusión en la mirada, vestida con esa camisa azul celeste que se perdía bajo la falda gris de vuelos eternos que traía y su cabello azabache ondeando en el aire cual águila libre, siendo apenas aquel objeto violeta con forma de mariposa lo que conseguía que no terminara completamente despeinada con la brisa y que se trataba del broche que le había obsequiado antes de siquiera imaginarse que llegaría a fijarse en ella.

Aun su corazón se llenaba de calidez al recordarla hablar de cuanto adoraba ese sencillo obsequio y lo mucho que le dolería si un día se estropeaba, y es que a pesar de ser ridículamente rica ella era con mucho la persona mas sencilla y desinteresada del mundo, y eso no hacía más que quedar claro con el hecho de que en pos de ayudar a sus amigos hasta estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar el día de su primera cita con tal de que todo estuviera listo a tiempo. Aunque a la vez el que hubiera insistido en encargarse ella misma de asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto para recibirlos y el que soltara aquel grito aterrado al comprobar que las cortinas eran de un tono más oscuro del color que las había pedido le decía que a pesar de no ser vanidosa consigo misma, cuando se trataba de detalles podía ser tan perfeccionista como cierta anciana pelirroja de ojos azules de quien agradecía al cielo haberse librado hace varios meses atrás.

-A ver… ya se que lo mandona e histérica lo sacaste de tu madre, entonces ¿que sacaste de el santo que consiguió enamorar a la misántropa de Sonomi?- Preguntó con su acostumbrado tono burlón mientras la ayudaba a quitar lo que ella describió como una ofensa al buen gusto, mirándola extrañado al verla quedarse en silencio de repente a la vez que su rostro que hasta ese entonces se veía rebosante de alegría, ahora estaba lleno de pesar como si lo que había dicho hubiera tocado una fibra sensible en su corazón.

-Sabe Touya, a las personas siempre se les ha hecho complicado entender la actitud de mamá. La catalogan como una persona arisca y algo complicada pero la verdad es que es alguien muy amorosa y entregada. - Explicó ella mientras miraba a través de la ventana ahora descubierta y veía el hermoso paisaje silvestre que se extendía frente a sus ojos y que por alguna razón en ese instante se veía extrañamente melancólico. –Pero haber tenido que criarme prácticamente sola mientras trabajaba duro al mismo tiempo a endurecido un poco su carácter y hace que sea algo desconfiada. Se que durante el tiempo que trabajaron juntos tal vez no lo trató de la mejor manera pero en realidad ella lo aprecia bastante.

-Lo sé. Siento haber sido desconsiderado. Es solo que se me hace muy complicado mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía ellos dos. Perdóname por herirte. – Reconoció realmente avergonzado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y notaba que ella estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas haciendo que su corazón le gritara que se había pasado de la raya. Durante todo aquel tiempo había dado por sentado que el que ella no dijera nada cuando hacía sus comentarios mordaces acerca de su madre o abuelo significaba que no le importaban, pero tomando en cuenta que se trataba de su única familia era obvio que debía dolerle. Él mismo no toleraría escuchar a nadie hablar mal de su padre, hermana o madre fallecida por eso resultaba tan desconsiderado de su parte decir esas cosas cuando la verdad era que después del tiempo en que habían trabajado juntos le había tomado cariño a su manera.

-Se que no es lo que realmente sientes, es solo que me da mucho miedo que no sean capaces de llevarse bien ahora que estamos saliendo. Sería muy duro para mi que las tres personas que más amo en el mundo no soportaran verse la cara.

-Descuida te prometo que eso no pasará. – Murmuró mientras besaba su mejilla y la abrazaba con más fuerza a la vez que se daba cuenta de que aún no había madurado en ese aspecto. En esos meses no sólo se había acercado a Tomoyo si no que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucho más de sus familiares y aunque era cierto que su actitud hacía ellos no era tan mala como al principio, tampoco era como si los tratara o viera como su familia.

Por solo poner un ejemplo a sus ojos Sonomi Daudoji era una mujer realmente fuerte y astuta que podía prácticamente con cualquier cosa y que siempre estaba ocupada con un itinerario que apenas le dejaba tiempo para tomar una comida. No era raro que a la hora de marcharse ella se quedara en su escritorio con montañas de documentos que revisar y firmar, y aun así no recordaba una sola vez en que la escuchara decir que estaba cansada o que le obligara a quedarse más tiempo del necesario ayudándola. Siempre estaba más pendiente que él mismo de los días en que debía ir a clases y vivía rezongándolo cada vez que se excedía trabajando más allá de la hora del almuerzo. "No me sirve de nada un asistente flacucho y débil" era lo que decía con su ceño fruncido, sus brazos entrecruzados y su tono de voz soberbio, pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y la buena disposición a garantizar su bienestar, aquel calor de madre que ella daba a los demás a su propia manera y que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta no había dejado de extrañar desde que decidieron trasladarlo a la fábrica. Eso era lo que su mente pensaba, pero su boca solo soltaba sarcasmos e improperios. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar su actitud y forma de hablar o tendría que habituarse a ver esa cara de angustia en la cara de la persona que más deseaba en el mundo ver sonreír.

-Oye, una vez me dijiste que cuando quisiera me contarías más sobre nuestra familia y que tal vez eso me ayudaría a comprenderlos mejor. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo cuando terminemos de esto?

Ella le sonrió mucho más tranquila y después de garantizarle que así sería tomó su mano y lo sacó de allí para que pudieran continuar. El cielo había comenzado a llenarse de nubes grises y el sol se perdía en el horizonte, así que si no se daban prisa, la noche y un gran aguacero los tomaría en aquel solitario lugar.

* * *

-¿Sabe cuál era el nombre de su abuelo materno?

-No me digas que Touya.

Ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa como respuesta mientras rebuscaba en su teléfono la versión digitalizada de algunas fotos antiguas de su familia. La madre de él jamás habló mucho de sus padres debido a su incapacidad de recordar demasiado de ellos por la tierna edad que tenía cuando murieron, pero ahora saber que no sólo tenía el nombre de su abuelo sino que tal y como había confirmado una vez en la mansión era increíblemente parecido a él, le dejaba una extraña sensación en el pecho, un sentimiento de auto reconocimiento que lo llenaba de una inusual satisfacción.

-Podría decirse que esa es una antigua tradición. Cuando uno de los miembros de la familia mueren jóvenes, se le pone su nombre a un descendiente para mantener su memoria viva. En el caso de mi nombre pasó de la esposa del abuelo a mi.

-¿Y la esposa de Amamiya murió joven?

-Si. Murió en el parto de mi abuela materna.- Relató ella sin poder ocultar la tristeza que mencionar aquello le causaba, y es que aun después de los más de sesenta años que había pasado de aquello aún notaba la inmensa tristeza que llenaba los ojos de Masaki en las escasas ocasiones en que la llamaba por su nombre. Estaba segura de que en esos momentos no podía evitar recordar a la mujer que amó y perdió, y de cuya muerte jamás pudo recuperarse por completo.- Supongo que por eso cuando todo mejoró, él y el señor Fujitaka se hicieron tan buenos amigos. Ambos saben lo que es perder a su esposa demasiado jóvenes y tener que criar a sus hijos sin ayuda, así que son capaces de entenderse y compartir su dolor.

El trigueño se quedó muy pensativo al escuchar aquello, mientras una enorme melancolía y compasión llenaba su alma al imaginarse la dolorosa escena. Si lidiar con un niño de diez años y una de tres era difícil para su padre, no quería ni imaginarse como debía ser criar uno de cinco y una bebé tan pequeña para Masaki, mientras lidiaba con la pérdida prematura de su compañera de vida.

-El abuelo en serio amaba a sus dos hijos, pero el tío Touya era un caso mucho más especial. El abuelito dice que no sólo era un chico muy entregado y responsable sino que prácticamente tomó el lugar de su madre fallecida. Cuidaba de su hermanita, se hacía cargo de muchas cosas de la casa y lo ayudaba con el trabajo cuando tuvo suficiente edad. Tal y como usted. – Señaló ella con una dulce sonrisa al pensar en lo poderosa que era la genética. No sólo era su físico, Touya había heredado la personalidad y voluntad de su abuelo y eso que ni siquiera llegó a conocerlo o escuchar hablar de él.

-Con el tiempo esos dos niños comenzaron a crecer y él se convirtió en un hombre muy hábil que asumió la mayor parte de el control de la empresa del abuelo cuando apenas tenía veinte años y su hermana iba en preparatoria. El abuelo cuenta que a veces se escapaba del trabajo y se le aparecía en la escuela para espantarle a los chicos. - Relató mirándolo acusadoramente como si quisiera decirle que le acordaba a alguien en especial. - Pero bueno, eso fue hasta tres años más tarde, en ese entonces el abuelo le consiguió una asistente. Con el tiempo él quedó prendado de ella y dejó de perseguir a su hermana porque estaba muy ocupado siguiéndola a ella. El abuelo dice que daba asco de lo enamorado que estaba. -Narró aquello último con una risita, recordando las estupideces que Masaki le había contado acerca de él y sus intentos fallidos para declarársele. Y es que si bien la chica era extremadamente dulce y amorosa era mas lenta que una tortuga para entender las indirectas, tal y como luego lo fueron tanto su hija como su nieta Sakura.

-Al final, después de muchos esfuerzos ellos terminaron casándose y tres años después ella quedó embarazada de su madre, pero para sorpresa de todos mi abuela que entonces solo tenía dieciocho años también reveló que estaba embarazada de su novio, un chico de la universidad que no tenía una fama nada agradable. El abuelo se enojó mucho al principio, pues ambos estaban en su primer año de universidad, pero al ver lo decidida que estaba su hija a seguir con él, les ofreció una casa y ayuda para los gastos para que así ambos se enfocaran en terminar su carrera y prepararse. Seis meses más tarde nació mamá y tres después de ella nació la señora Nadeshiko.

La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció con tan solo pensar en lo siguiente que iba a relatar, en como aquel cuento que al principio parecía ir a tener un final feliz se volvía cada vez más gris hasta ser más bien una crónica trágica de como el mundo de alguien puede derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

-Pero poco tiempo después descubrieron que la abuela siempre estaba llena de moretones y golpes que le provocaba su esposo, así que incapaz de tolerar aquello el abuelo la trajo tanto a ella como a su hija a vivir con él y se hizo cargo de ambas desde entonces. Por eso mamá y el abuelo son tan apegados, él siempre fue como un padre para ella. Siete años más tarde una noche lluviosa de verano, el abuelo se había quedado en casa con Nadeshiko y mamá mientras sus padres visitaban a unos amigos en Fukuoka, pero durante la madrugada les informaron que los tres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando el vehículo se despeñó por un barranco. Así que el abuelo se hizo cargo de tanto su mamá como la mía desde entonces. Y bueno creo que conoce el resto de la historia.

La amatista dirigió su mirada a Touya que había permanecido en silencio desde hacía un buen rato, notando la mezcla de desconcierto y dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Él había sufrido una pérdida, la más grande que creía poder sufrir en su entonces relativamente corta vida y aún después de todos aquellos años aún había momentos en que no era capaz de lidiar con la pena. ¿Cómo era posible vivir con el dolor de ver morir a tu esposa e hijos y tener que sacar fuerzas de todo ello para cuidar de las supervivientes?

Masaki siempre parecía tan firme, tan confiado, tan inquebrantable, ¿cómo era posible que se viera de esa manera cuando llevaba tanto dolor en su corazón?

-Sabe Touya.- Murmuró ella después de unos segundos de profundo silencio, mientras el trigueño ausente aún parecía no saber cómo reaccionar ante toda aquella información. -A pesar de la vida llena de tristezas y desgracias que ha tenido el abuelo, de las veces en que la vida lo hizo desplomarse y llenarse de dolor, él siempre ha sido un hombre muy amoroso con los suyos. Yo también perdí a mi padre antes de tener memoria de ello, así que él a cumplido su papel como tal por lo que tengo de vida. Se que en el caso de ustedes cometió un terrible error al no acercarse durante todos esos años, pero estoy segura de que si se esfuerza por entenderlo y le da el beneficio de la duda, descubrirá que jamás tuvo una mala intención, que le dolía a él tanto como a ustedes esa separación forzosa y que nada lo haría más feliz que ver a su familia junta de nuevo viviendo en armonía. Solo era un hombre lleno de dolor que cometió grandes errores y que luego no supo como repararlos, pero que aún así está intentando hacerlo.

-Lo sé. Creo que lo comprendí hace mucho tiempo…- Reconoció en medio de un suspiro mientras masajeaba su cien y pensaba en todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho a un anciano que solo estaba intentando integrarlo a su familia.

Los Amamiya no eran un grupo de acaudalados e indiferentes villanos que escogían cuidadosamente quienes se beneficiaban de su compañía, como él había pensado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Eran un pequeño grupo de parientes tremendamente golpeados por la tragedia que habían intentado mantenerse unidos y que aún era una familia por que Masaki se había entregado porque así fuera. Su padre lo sabía y por eso no se había cansado de animarlos a conocerlos mejor, a entender sus motivaciones. Y ahora que al fin lo hacía de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber cedido a ello antes. Por que al fin y al cabo …

-Después de tanto tiempo despreciándolo y evitando acercármele, es difícil solo… llegar y llamarlo abuelo.

-Yo tampoco creo que él espere algo así, pero podría iniciar por tener una conversación amistosa con él. Tal vez se sorprenda de lo afines que son.

Touya asintió mientras ella continuaba sonriendo y aunque él no dijo nada más al respecto algo en su mirada había cambiado. Era como si se hubiera quitado una enorme venda de los ojos, como si al fin fuese capaz de ver algo que todo aquel tiempo se había negado a aceptar.

-Con respecto a mi padre…- Ahora la que suspiró profundamente fue ella haciendo que él tomara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos como una forma de hacerla sentir más cómoda ante lo que parecía algo de lo que le era realmente difícil hablar. - Solo se que él y mamá estuvieron casados y que murió antes de que yo naciera. Pero mamá jamás habla de él, así que creo que es alguien que le hizo mucho daño y a quien ella prefiere no recordar. Siempre he pensado que las Amamiya tenemos algún tipo de maldición, en la que o jamás encontramos el verdadero amor o no podemos disfrutarlo lo suficiente, así que cuando siento que las cosas van tan bien entre nosotros no puedo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento todo va a desplomarse y tendremos que separarnos.

Al reconocer aquello pudo leer el miedo y la angustia en sus ojos y se sintió terriblemente mal de no ser capaz de garantizarle que no sería así, por que la verdad es que dependiendo de su reacción cuando al fin le revelara su situación, aquella podía no ser solo la primera sino la ultima cita que tenían. Pero no podía decirle aquello en ese momento, no podía romper su corazón después de haber escuchado sus temores. Así que, aunque fuera por un momento quería que sintiera que su historia no tenía que ser tan trágica como la de las demás de sus parientes. Que ella podía tener la posibilidad de hallar y disfrutar a plenitud el cariño de alguien que en verdad la amara.

-Antes habías dicho que soy una especie de príncipe ¿no es así? Entonces si la bella durmiente necesitó un beso para despertar, ¿cuántos necesitas para romper esa maldición que tienes? - Preguntó fingiendo extrema seriedad haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de ella que queriendo seguirle el juego colocó su mano en su barbilla y fingió estar analizando aquello con la misma mesura que el mostraba.

-Ya he recibido varios besos de usted, algunos realmente intensos si me lo pregunta, por lo que es obvio que uno solo no bastaría. ¡No tenemos otra opción! Supongo que tendrá que besarme todas las veces posibles hasta que lo averigüemos. - Propuso ella mientras sonreía entusiasmada y al sentirlo acomodarse para quedar justo frente a ella cerró los ojos para recibir lo que creía sería el primer beso que él le daba en todo el día. Sintió la mano de él rosar su mejilla en una delicada caricia pero en vez de juntar sus labios con los de ella, lo sintió besar su hombro mientras argumentaba que tal vez el problema era los lugares donde la besaba y no la cantidad de besos.

Ella abrió los ojos algo decepcionada y aunque aquello no era precisamente lo que esperaba, siguió dejando que se deslizara a lo largo de su brazo percibiendo que después de el incidente de aquella noche en su casa, él estaba intentando no ponerlos en una situación comprometedora que los llevara a perder el control. Es decir, estaban a solas en un lugar realmente aislado al que nadie jamás llegaría. Obvio que si se descuidaban podían terminar enredados de maneras en las que aún no se habían aventurado a sentirse.

Se quedó extremadamente quieta mientras él tomaba su mano y bajaba de su codo hasta su palma convencida de que aquello tampoco se sentía tan mal, pero al sentirlo tocar su muñeca e intentar quitarle el reloj de pulsera que traía retiró la mano con rapidez como reflejo, no tardando en darse cuenta por la cara que él tenía que mientras estaba distraída él sin quererlo había sentido algo extraño en ese lugar que despertó su curiosidad.

-Déjame ver tu mano .

-¡No es necesario! Creo que han sido suficientes besos por un día.

-¡Que me dejes ver tu mano, Tomoyo!.- Solicitó con voz firme, visiblemente molesto con la idea de que estuviese intentando ocultarle algo como lo que creía y aunque estaba terriblemente nerviosa pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que él le habló de esa manera extendió la mano hacía él, cerrando los ojos al sentirlo quitando el aparato descubriendo así el par de cicatrices horizontales que intentaba ocultar tras el diminuto reloj.

-¡¿Que es esto Tomoyo?!

-Lo siento. Se que fui egoísta pero…

-¡Claro que fuiste egoísta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste intentar algo como eso?! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que todos hubiéramos sufrido? ¿De lo mucho que aquello me hubiese enloquecido si algo te pasaba? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? -Gritó con tanto dolor e impotencia que el llanto hasta ese momento contenido de ella se desbordó, mientras ella intentaba inútilmente explicar entre sollozos las razones por las que había llegado a ese punto.

-Es tan complicado Touya… no podrías entenderlo.

-Tienes razón, no puedo entenderlo, por eso necesito que me lo expliques. ¡Necesito saber que no vas a salir por esa puerta y hacer una locura!- Él tomó sus hombros con fuerza mientras le decía aquello haciendo que lo mirara, notando que sus palabras solo consiguieron aumentar la intensidad de su llanto. Le estaba hablando demasiado fuerte, estaba siendo bastante rudo. Su corazón sentía tanto dolor al pensar en que pudo haberla perdido que no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera tan inadecuada. Ella no necesitaba que la cuestionara, que la presionara, aquello le dolía mucho y por eso le era tan difícil hablarlo con él. Su actitud no ayudaba en nada, el que estuviera al borde de la histeria no ayudaba en nada.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Siento haberte gritado, no quiero gritarte… pero en serio estoy aterrado. Se que es difícil para ti hablar de ello pero… por favor… me volveré loco si no me lo dices. Tomoyo… por favor necesito saber por qué te haces esas cosas.

Él tomó sus manos intentando ser delicado esta vez y procuró calmarse para ya no alterarla. Ella seguía llorando ahí en silencio y el no tenía idea de que hacer. Esas marcas no debían tener mas de un par de semanas de hechas, su otro brazo también tenía marcas similares aunque más antiguas. Aquel no era solo un desliz pasajero, era algo que ella había intentado al menos media docena de veces, pero por más que lo pensaba no conseguía comprender por qué una chica que lo tenía prácticamente todo podía intentar atentar contra su vida.

-Desde que soy pequeña... -Comenzó a explicar ella mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas y su voz temblaba. - tengo este sentimiento de que estoy volando fuera de mi cuerpo mirándome y ... odio lo que veo.. Y llega un momento en el que todo parece demasiado, donde estoy demasiado cansada para seguir luchando contra esos pensamientos y solo quiero darme por vencida. Me esfuerzo por no sentirme así, por sonreír siempre, por convencerme de que en algún momento pasará, pero al final del día, aunque dé lo mejor de mí aunque me esfuerce por hacer felices a quienes están a mi alrededor, al final cuando estoy sola en el silencio, me siento completamente vacía y me odio por sentirme así. Yo... había conseguido manejarlo, había logrado mantenerlo bajo control por mucho tiempo pero últimamente cuando recuerdo todo lo que pasó aquel día, todo lo que él me hizo yo... solo quiero dejar de pensar, de sentir, de recordar.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

El silencio que ella guardó tras su pregunta fue aun mas desesperante que cualquiera que hubiera sentido en su vida. Su mente no dejaba de pensar todo tipo de barbaridades, de tragedias. La tentación que sentía de volver a alzar la voz y exigirle que se lo dijera era realmente intensa, pero esperó, esperó a que ella reuniera las suficientes fuerzas para volver a hablar mientras casi no podía contener sus constantes gimoteos.

-En realidad te mentí. Yo… no es cierto que aquella era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca de un hombre, tampoco es cierto que siempre detenía a Ryu cuando trataba de llegar mas allá. En una ocasión, en el día de su cumpleaños diecinueve, decidí ir a su casa para darle una sorpresa, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que estaba actuando raro, quise irme, alejarme de él pero... terminó por encerrarme con llave y a partir de allí ya no fui capaz de detenerlo. Fueron las peores horas de mi vida.

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella terminaba de perder la compostura y lloraba con tanta desesperación que pensaba que se desmayaría por su incapacidad de respirar, tal y como aquel día en que ese imbécil había intentado forzarla. Aquel día en especial cuando tuvo aquel ataque de pánico, en realidad le sorprendió bastante que siendo tan serena ella reaccionara de manera tan histérica a aquella situación, pero ahora entendía que lo hacía por que le aterraba que le hiciera revivir todo aquel sufrimiento que ya le había hecho experimentar en el pasado, que volviera a hacerla vivir aquel infierno que aún después de años la había estado haciendo sentir tan miserable que terminaba haciéndose daño a sí misma.

-¿Por qué seguías con ese desgraciado, por que toleraste algo como eso?

-Él me juró que no recordaba nada. Dijo que estaba muy tomado en ese momento y que aquello no había sido intencional. En serio creí que decía la verdad, que no era tan cruel para lastimar así a alguien a quien decía amar. Y es tan frustrante, por que aunque pase el tiempo aquello sigue doliendo igual, sigo teniendo pesadillas al respecto. Y aunque estoy segura de que no vas a hacerme daño aunque estemos aquí a solas, mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte que casi no me deja mantener la calma. Y ya no quiero que eso me suceda, ya no quiero que esto me perturbe tanto, ya no quiero odiarme por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada, ya no quiero que tenga que buscar las cosas que yo no puedo darle en otra persona.

-Tomoyo… no es cuestión de que temas que me vaya porque tengas miedo, es que si me voy porque temes entonces simplemente deberías dejarme ir.

-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya, yo no quiero que deje de amarme.

-Pequeña…- Susurró mientras rompía el abrazo e intentaba mirarla a los ojos, destrozado con la simple idea de que ella creyera que sus sentimientos se basaban en algo tan trivial como el placer que podía o no conseguir de ella.- Cuando te digo que te amo no es porque te desee, o por qué quiera conseguir algo de ti, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Amo lo que eres, lo que haces, como lo intentas. He visto tu amabilidad y tu entrega, y creo que eres la persona más fuerte que jamás he conocido, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo soy o llegaré a ser alguna vez. He visto lo peor y mejor de ti, y entiendo con perfecta claridad quien eres realmente. Eres la mujer que amo y que amaré el resto de mi vida, independientemente de que tan roto tengas el corazón. Y si tengo que pasarme el resto de la vida intentando que ya no tengas miedo, que ya no quieras lastimarte, te juro que eso haré. Eso jamás será razón suficiente para alejarme de ti.

-Gracias. No te imaginas lo mucho que me tranquilizan tus palabras.

Al verla sonreír tan desastrosamente feliz, sabiendo que estaba tan jodidamente rota por dentro, sintió unas ganas incontenibles de gritarle que se merecía un amor tan grande como el universo tantas veces como fuera necesario para que ella le creyera.

En ese momento, solo quería decirle cuanto le dolía que no supiera lo perfecta que era solo porque un tonto le hizo pensar que estaba rota, solo quería recordarle y hacerle sentir que era hermosa por todo lo que él la hirió, por todo lo que él mismo la había herido con sus estupideces. Ella se había pasado toda su vida pensando que había algo malo en ella, que no se merecía el amor de los demás, cuando la verdad era que cuando la veía sonreír, simplemente no entendía como alguien no supo cuidarla antes. Pero nada salía de su garganta, nada le parecía suficiente para que aquello ya no siguiera haciéndole daño.

¿Cómo podías luchar contra un recuerdo, contra una herida invisible que había marcado su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo? ¿Con palabras, con sentimientos, con acciones o simplemente con todo aquello junto? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no la quería ver sufrir así nunca más.

-Escucha... quiero intentar borrar esos malos recuerdos de tu cabeza, quiero intentar… que al menos sientas que esas cosas no tienen porque ser así de tortuosas. Pero necesito que me prometas que si no te sientes cómoda o no te gusta, solo… me detendrás. ¿De acuerdo?- Solicitó mientras se ponía muy serio y aunque ella tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo al ver la impotencia en sus ojos asintió dándole el permiso para que lo intentara.

El cielo estaba teñido de un intenso rojizo anunciando la inminente llegada de la noche, mientras un par de nubarrones estorbaban la poca luz que aun entraba a través de la ventana de aquel salón. Ya llevaban un buen rato sentados en aquel sofá en silencio, pero nunca antes habían sido tan conscientes de los gestos y movimientos del otro como en ese instante. Él estaba muy pensativo, aunque había dicho aquello no tenía idea de por donde comenzar. ¿Y si la tocaba de alguna manera que le trajera un mal recuerdo? ¿Y si en vez de aliviarla solo conseguía empeorar su trauma?

Después de un rato la sintió inclinarse hasta él para besar sus labios y quitarle la carga de ser quien tomara la iniciativa en ello, y aunque él seguía dudando respondió a su beso con calma y dulzura, hasta que por fin la hizo recostarse en el sofá lentamente sin tocarle ni un solo cabello.

Era obvio que estaba dándole tiempo a arrepentirse, a retroceder, pero ella seguía tranquila, abrazándole mientras él seguía allí apenas rosando sus labios. Continuó así un buen rato hasta que naturalmente aquellos besos fueron volviéndose cada vez más largos y profundos, y cuando ya no les quedó más opción que alejarse para poder recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, se miraron mientras ambos sentían como sus labios palpitaban a la vez que las primeras gotas de lluvia hacían eco contra la ventana junto a ellos.

Él seguía inseguro, buscando en sus reacciones algo que le indicara que debía parar, pero ella seguía tranquila, solo dejando que poco a poco renunciara a sus temores. Sabía que tampoco era fácil para él, que aquello era demasiada responsabilidad, así que siempre que podía intentaba acariciar su pelo u espalda para recordarle que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello.

-Puede quitar los botones si quiere. De todas formas no es la primera vez que me ve de esa manera. -Señaló ella al verlo dudar entre sí tocar o no el cuello de su blusa y al notar que aún así seguía inseguro, ella misma deslizó sus dedos por los botones antes de que él simplemente la detuviera diciéndole que ya había entendido, haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar reírse de que estuviera actuando como si no hubiera hecho aquello antes, aunque a la vez era algo que agradecía. Saber que no era la única que estaba nerviosa le daba un poco mas de calma. Le hacía sentir que más que sensaciones realmente estaban compartiendo sentimientos.

Él volvió a inclinarse ligeramente hacía ella para besar sus labios pero esta vez cuando volvieron a separarse, fue descendiendo a través de su barbilla y cuello a la vez que más tranquilo retiraba uno a uno los botones de su blusa, besando el caminillo que se iba formando al paso de sus dedos quienes ni siquiera intentaron quitarle por completo aquella prenda. Él seguía moviéndose con extrema parsimonia y ella apenas podía controlar sus reacciones ante aquel nuevo tipo de cosquilleo.

-Si nos vamos ahora no nos atrapará el aguacero. -Susurró cuando sus labios estaban a punto de descender hasta su ombligo intentando ver si aquello era suficiente para sacar a flote sus dudas, pero en cambio solo recibió una sonrisa mientras ella le decía algo divertida que no se libraría de aquello con una excusa tan barata.

-No sólo soy mandona e histérica sino muy curiosa. No voy a dejar que te vayas sin antes saber que es lo que me quieres hacer.

-¿Qué crees que quiero hacerte?- Preguntó sin relajar sus facciones tan tenso que casi parecía estar molesto, pero escuchar aquel "Feliz" salir de los labios de ella fue casi tan demoledor como aquella enorme sonrisa que atravesó la comisura de sus labios en ese instante.

Se escondió en su pecho unos segundos sin poder tolerar que siguiera leyendo sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos y ya cuando reunió suficiente voluntad en si mismo gracias a la manera tan dulce en que ella acariciaba su cabeza se movió hasta donde descansaban sus pies y quitándole los zapatos besó sus dedos con extrema dulzura mientras ella sentía pequeñas y agradables cosquillas recorriéndola entera, siendo apenas un tembloroso resuello lo que salió de sus labios al sentirlo ascender desde allí hasta sus pantorrillas mientras sus manos la acariciaban más allá de sus muslos haciendo que sus labios comenzaran a temblar. Él seguía moviéndose con extrema lentitud y ella sentía como su piel se erizaba cada vez que su roce se acercaba más al sur, y al sentirla comenzar a removerse abrumada por su roce él tomó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras levantaba la vista le preguntó si quería que parara. Su respuesta fue negar con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de él y le aseguraba que estaba bien.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me besan en esos lugares, así que tengo más cosquillas de lo normal. Es todo. Continúe por favor.

Obedeciendo él volvió a besarla justo dónde se había quedado y deslizó sus dedos lentamente debajo de su falda terminando por rodar su ropa interior a través de sus piernas mientras ella contenía la respiración y sus dedos rosaban su entrepierna con delicadeza notando para sorpresa que ella ya estaba tremendamente húmeda. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar con ello que en verdad ella había disfrutado todo lo que había hecho hasta ese instante y mucho más motivado decidió que se daría la oportunidad de seguir con lo que ya tenía planeado.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo arquear sus piernas y colocarse entre ellas era obvio que esperaba que en cualquier momento él también se quitara la ropa y la poseyera en ese instante, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando lo sintió arrodillarse frente a ella y sin retirar su falda, besarla en aquel lugar escondido, separando luego los pliegues de su intimidad con los dedos y comenzando entonces a estimularla con su lengua y labios, haciendo que su voz se convirtiera en un tembloroso hilo. Ella pareció resistirse al principio por lo vergonzoso que le resultaba sentirlo allí pero no tardó en ceder embriagada por aquellas nuevas sensaciones mientras él sentía su temperatura aumentar, su esencia llenar su olfato y su cuerpo contraerse al mismo tiempo que aquellas sensaciones eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo llevándola a jadear ante el contacto mientras su piel se erizaba.

Después de un rato en aquella tarea él le preguntó mas confiado si le molestaba que intentara algo más, y al verla negar con la cabeza apenas consciente mientras cubría su boca con la mano, intentó asomar sus dedos en su abertura tan lentamente que ella apenas notó el cambio hasta que él comenzó a estimularla internamente a la vez que respiraba profundo intentando no pensar en lo cálida y agradable que se sentía y en aquella necesidad que comenzaba a experimentar su cuerpo de unirse a ello.

En ese momento pensó en que debía retroceder y parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para él, pero al sentir los dedos de ella enredándose en sus cabellos incapaces de hallar otra manera de sostenerse ante el estímulo adicional mientras comenzaba a gemir sin contenerse, abrumada con aquella sensaciones que la hicieron estremecer, se deleitó con lo avergonzada que parecía estar de sus propios sonidos que a ella le parecían indiscretos y a él adorables, y ya llegados a un punto sin retorno la escuchó murmurar algo confundida que sentía que moría.

Sonrió ante su pura inocencia mientras le aseguraba que era justo lo que debía sentir y la dejó entregarse a aquello comprobando por lo tensa de su respiración que acababa de llegar al límite. Su cara estaba tremendamente enrojecida, sus labios permanecían entreabiertos como si el aire que respiraba normalmente fuera insuficiente para su cuerpo y casi podía escuchar el sonido palpitante de su corazón agujereando su pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó cuando la vio al fin incorporarse y al escucharla soltar aquel "de maravilla" mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho pudo leer en sus ojos desde la emoción por lo desconocido, hasta aquella ligera pena por todo lo implicado en aquello, pero afortunadamente no había ni miedo ni arrepentimiento en ella. Besó su frente mientras la dejaba recuperarse y permanecía en silencio intentando que su propio cuerpo se calmara, pues decir que todo aquello ni siquiera lo había inmutado sería mas que una crasa mentira. Claro que en ese momento lo único que quería era tomarla por completo, mostrarle lo delirante de aquellas sensaciones cuando ambas partes estaban resueltas a hacerse sentir bien, pero sabía que lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese instante cruzaba por mucho la barrera de lo que sentía podía permitirse en sus desastrosas circunstancias. Y es que aun ni siquiera había tenido el valor de contarle la verdad, y después de lo recién descubierto mucho menos quería hacerla pasar por esa desagradable experiencia.

-Imagino que esto le encantaba a Yoko.- Comentó ella sin poder disimular cierta incomodidad al mencionar a la que consideraba su rival y riendo ante lo graciosa que se veía celosa le aseguró que ella era la primera mujer a la que le hacía algo como eso, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de ella quien se alejó de su pecho solo para comprobar si le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Bromea? Lo hace demasiado bien para ser la primera vez.

-Eso es por que soy un genio, pequeña. Todo lo que me propongo lo hago demasiado bien. - Aseguró mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente y la veía sonreír satisfecha y volviendo a recibirla en su torso pensó en que aunque aquello lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo, al mismo tiempo aquello le causaba cierto escozor.

Se había acostado con Yoko cerca de una decena de veces y la verdad no sabría decir con exactitud si ella realmente lo había disfrutado o simplemente participaba en aquello como una especie de pago por el buen trato recibido en aquel momento de crisis emocional, eso sin mencionar que él estaba demasiado ocupado en si mismo para si quiera considerarlo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba dándoselas en justo, conteniendo sus impulsos para no revivirle a Tomoyo un trauma que le había causado otro tipo que la había usado como un mero objeto de placer. Y es que si bien era cierto que jamás la obligó a nada y que en líneas generales ella era quien usualmente tomaba la iniciativa en aquellos encuentros, tampoco era como si él alguna vez le preguntara si en serio estaba cómoda con ello o si de verdad se sentía a gusto con su forma de tratarla.

En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que dormir con ella sin amarla no era honorable, pero en vez de ser sincero y dejar de actuar por despecho, había decidido seguir con aquella farsa aun sabiendo que nunca llegaría a sentir por ella más que compasión y empatía. No era que Tomoyo fuese mas sensible, ni que con Yoko siempre tuviera poco tiempo, no era que Tomoyo le fuera más atractiva o que la experiencia que Yoko manifestaba no le fuera placentera, era que simplemente nunca le interesó que ella lo disfrutara, porque ella nunca le interesó más que para dar salida a su frustración. Se sentía tan cínico con solo pensarlo. En el fondo solo era un hombre egoísta, celoso, temperamental y narcisista que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que todo lo que haces en la vida tiene consecuencias y que había afectado a una chica inocente en el proceso. Tomoyo se merecía un amor tan grande como el universo y definitivamente no estaba seguro de que el que él le ofrecía estaba a la altura de ello.

Se quedó meditando un buen rato en todo aquello y cuando su mente se cansó de tanto pensar, miró el aguacero que se deslizaba por la ventana y comentó a Tomoyo que tal vez debía llamar un taxi para que la llevara a casa en vista de que no parecía ir a dejar de llover pronto, comprobando así que ella se había relajado tanto que se había quedado dormida. Definitivamente sería rico si le cobrara por todas las veces en que lo usaba de cama, aunque sería hipócrita decir que no le alegraba sentirla así tan cerca respirando con tanta calma mientras tenía la camisa desabrochada y podía ver parte de sus pechos y su diminuto ombligo.

Debía reconocer que daban ganas de despertarla a besos y explorar todos los lugares que no había podido sentir y disfrutar hasta ese momento, pero aquella parte cuerda de él lo motivó a solo deslizar sus dedos cuidadosamente por la pieza de ropa y abrochar los botones para cubrirla, porque al fin y al cabo así era lo que sentía por ella.

No sólo era lujuria y atracción, pasión y frenesí. Cuando la tenía cerca sentía una necesidad indescriptible de cuidarla, de hacerla rabiar y sonreír, de observar hasta la más simple de sus reacciones, de conocer aquellas cosas que los otros ni siquiera sabían que existían en ella. Encontrarla bajo la lluvia aquella noche en condiciones tan deplorables sin duda representó un antes y un después en su relación, pero el momento exacto en que eso se convirtió en amor era realmente desconocido para él. Solo sabía que un buen día al conocer el mal humor que había detrás de ese carácter tan apacible, al descubrir que en el fondo de aquella eterna sonrisa era una llorona, al ver sus ojos brillando por algo que le gustaba, al observar su sonrisa, la más radiante que había visto hasta ese momento, simplemente se enamoró, y desde entonces era feliz intentando llenar sus vacíos emocionales, curando su alma del pasado, cicatrizando cada herida, y al verla así tan indefensa entre sus brazos no le cabía ninguna duda de que aunque su amor no fuera suficiente… al menos quería intentar hacerla feliz.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza una vez más y acomodándola en el sofá, tomó el teléfono y saliendo al porche de la casa hizo aquella llamada. Llovía con demasiada fuerza y las gotas de aquel aguacero empapaban sus zapatos, pero no quería retroceder ni dudar más. Esperó uno, dos, tres repiques y justo cuando iba a colgar escuchó aquella voz detrás de la línea y un "justo estaba a punto de llamarte" que salió de sus labios.

Las palabras siguientes hicieron eco en su cabeza casi tanto como las finales, y cuando vino a darse cuenta Tomoyo le estaba abrazando allí bajo la lluvia mientras él era incapaz de siquiera reaccionar a su calor y al hecho de que ambos estaban empapados, solo un lastimero "no la tendrá" salió de sus labios mientras ella le miraba realmente desconcertada y sin decir nada al respecto sintió su delgada mano halándolo hasta dentro de la casa mientras apenas podía arrastrar sus pies tras de ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo y aunque afuera estaba helando, nada en él se sentía tan frío como su propio corazón.

* * *

_Y hay está el capitulo.__Les cuento que he tenido que dividirlo en dos porque era demasiado intenso para resumir todo en menos de 9000 palabras que es lo que usualmente dura cada capítulo.__La historia familiar y confesión de Tomoyo realmente puso en jaque los objetivos y deseos del moreno pero ahora después de tener aquella engorrosa conversación con Yoko ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Tomoyo a toda esa información que tiene que asimilar de golpe?¿Que pasará con nuestros dos protagonistas.__Espero que se hayan sentido cómodos con la escena subida de tono y que se preparen para el próximo capítulo en el que a menos que cambie de opinión al editar habrá mucho más acción, además de llegará la tan esperada boda de Yukito y Nakuru.__En pocas palabras, si este capítulo fue intenso, les faltaran pañuelos y pastillas para el corazón en el siguiente. Pero siempre recuerden a Sakura, pase lo pase todo saldrá bien, se los prometo.__Les envío un montón de besos y abrazos y nos leemos pronto.__Att: Brie97_


	32. Mi luz

_Hola, hola.__Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Antes de comenzar les cuento que en este introduje una canción que si desean pueden buscar para ambientar la lectura cuando al fin aparezca. Es **Lemon** de **Kenshi Yonezu,** hay un muy buen cover femenino de una chica llamada **Asagiinyo** que me hace pensar en la voz de Tomoyo, y claro está Kenshi es mi ideal de como sonaría Touya. Cuando escribía escuché ambas fracciones para introducirme en la escena pero está a opción de ustedes si quieren escuchar ambas. Por ahora era lo único que quería decir. Más abajo, seguiré con la reseña tal y como es una costumbre.__Besos y disfruten. _

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 32: Mi_****_ luz_**

-Tenga cuidado aún está algo caliente.

Sus ojos se escurrieron vagamente hacía la figura que caminaba de vuelta a la sencilla cocina mientras le agradecía por la taza humeante que colocó en la mesa de centro, al mismo tiempo que intentaba buscar alguna expresión en su rostro que le diera una idea de su estado de ánimo en ese momento. Ambos estaban cubiertos apenas con aquellas batas de baño que ella había encontrado en uno de los cajones, debido a que sus ropas yacían en algún lugar de la casa intentando secarse después de haberse empapado de lluvia, y una lámpara de aceite alumbraba el espacio en sustitución de la energía eléctrica que se había cortado a razón de la tormenta, pero aunque ella se había encargado de todo e intercambio una que otra palabra con él en el proceso, su silencio general desde el momento en que le dijo aquello bajo la lluvia dejaba claro que en realidad estaba tanto o más conmocionada que él.

Le preocupaba no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo que sentía su corazón, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier manera de enterarse de aquel asunto hubiera sido mejor que esa, y que si estaba cuidando así de él era mas por su carácter compasivo que por que realmente estuviera cómoda con su presencia.

-Tomoyo, en realidad yo...

-Descuide, lo escuché todo desde el principio así que no tiene que darme ninguna explicación.- Explicó ella interrumpiéndolo mientras caminaba en su dirección y tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sofá soplando su taza insistentemente sin dejarle lugar para escusas o argumentos. Él volvió su mirada a su propia taza y tomándola entre sus manos dio un sorbo al humeante líquido sin saber que decir, y aunque este quemó su lengua al escucharla comentar lo curioso que era que llamara "hija" a su bebé como si ya supiera lo que era aquella criatura, no tuvo fuerzas para ni siquiera quejarse del ardor que sentía en ese instante. En esos momentos lo único que quería era abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que aquello solo era un mal sueño, una horrible y desafortunada pesadilla, pero para su desgracia no solo no lo era si no que a esas alturas ya no podía sólo evadir su comentario.

-Supongo que se me habrá quedado la costumbre después de un sueño que tuve.

-¿Un sueño? Eso suena interesante. ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte si le pido que me hable de su sueño?

-No lo es, pero… no se si esté de humor para hablar de eso.

Ella murmuró un simple "entiendo" y siguió soplando su taza mientras miraba a través de la ventana aunque estaba totalmente oscuro afuera y apenas podía verse algo más que el aguacero, y él tomó otro sorbo de la suya volviendo a mirarla de soslayo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza. Su cabello aun gotereaba después de la ducha, y sus uñas estaban ligeramente teñidas de púrpura por el frío que seguro debía embargarla a razón del tormentoso clima que había afuera, pero aun viéndola intentar acurrucarse a sí misma procurando calentarse, no era capaz de acercarse y abrazarla para contribuir a ello.

En ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba bien que estuviesen compartiendo el mismo espacio y ahora con su negativa a cumplir su solicitud, el pequeño puente de comunicación que se había formado entre ellos se derrumbó, pero es que hablar de aquel sueño solo echaría más sal a la herida, le haría sentir aun más miserable de lo que de por si era en ese instante. La vio rodearse a sí misma intentando no empezar a temblar de frío una vez hubo terminado su bebida y entendió que aún revivir esos recuerdos era mejor que solo quedarse allí en silencio sin que ella siquiera le mirara, y colocando la taza sobre la mesa intentó buscar en él el valor para responder a su petición sin entrar en demasiados detalles que complicaran las cosas.

-En mi sueño… -Suspiró profundamente-caminaba a través de el puente cerca de la primaria de Tomoeda y me encontré con una niña pequeña. Ella estaba junto al estanque e intentaba meterse al agua, así que me acerqué a detenerla y le hice algunas preguntas, tuvimos una conversación más o menos fluida, y entonces me enteré que se había escapado de su cuidadora en medio de una rabieta. La niña… estaba molesta porque creía que su padre no la quería, de hecho, todos parecían sufrir por las malas decisiones de aquel hombre negligente. Y bueno, creo que ya puedes imaginarte quien era esa persona al final.

-Debió ser muy difícil para usted.

-¿Difícil? -Las manos de él se posaron sobre sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante incapaz de soportar el peso de su carga a la vez que soltaba aquella pregunta en un angustioso suspiro. Ella se acercó y acarició su rostro intentando dibujar una leve sonrisa en su boca, y él incapaz de responder a su gesto de la misma manera se limitó a besar su mano y sostenerla con fuerza sin levantar su mirada hacía ella que ahora estaba arrodillada a su lado escuchándolo en silencio. - Supongo que lo fue al principio. Es decir, en serio estaba aterrado con todo esto, con la idea de perderte por haber hecho aquella estupidez. Muchas veces deseé que no fuera cierto, que ella no estuviera embarazada por que creía que así las cosas serían más fáciles para nosotros. Pero… cuando conseguí asimilarlo, cuando por fin entendí lo que significaría, me sentí diferente, por un momento en serio pude imaginarla en mi mente, una parte de mi sintió felicidad. Y cuando la escuché decirme por teléfono que en verdad lo estaba, que si me convertiría en padre… una extraña mezcla entre miedo, incredulidad y emoción estaba brotando en todo mi pecho… creo que nunca me había sentido tan ilusionado en mi vida. - Reconoció con la voz acongojada mientras recordaba esos escasos minutos de conversación con Yoko, conversación que terminó de la peor manera posible. Ella le había contado algo nerviosa que ya no había podido ocultar su condición de su hermana y esta le había animado a hacerse la prueba aquella misma tarde, confirmando así su embarazo. Recordaba que no supo que responder en ese instante, pero que al escucharla hablar de ello tan emocionada él también se había contagiado del mismo sentimiento, justo antes de que intentara ser sincero con ella y todo comenzara a ir terriblemente mal, dejándolo profundamente conmocionado por el resultado. Su voz vacilaba y se quebraba. La forma en la que apretaba los labios dejaba ver lo impotente que aquello le hacía sentir, pero aún así Tomoyo no hizo ningún intento por interrumpir su desahogo sino que se quedó quieta mientras él continuaba hablando contra sí mismo con tanta rabia como jamás lo había visto mostrar.

\- Pero aun así, aun sintiendo todo eso, yo no pude decirle que si quiero tener a mi hija, que no quiero que tome una decisión tan apresurada. Yo sabía que ella estaba insegura, que aquello la tenía muy preocupada y aun así le dije que no viviría con ella. Pude haber esperado otro momento, pude habérselo explicado de otra manera. Yo prácticamente la he empujado a que se deshaga del bebé, yo le he dado permiso para que le quite la vida. Soy un hombre horrible, debería morir en vez de mi hija.

-No es tu culpa Touya. No eres una mala persona. El que estés tan triste por ello lo demuestra. Solo estabas asustado por que no es fácil tomar una decisión tan delicada en un momento tan tenso. Solo estás realmente asustado y sientes mucha culpa. – Aunque sus palabras eran sinceras y deseaban ayudarlo a encontrar paz, ella misma sabía que no tenía caso, y es que el dolor que él sentía era más grande de lo que podía verse a simple vista. Tomó su rostro con sus manos para ayudarlo a incorporarse y para sorpresa de él lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lo dejaba llorar en silencio hasta que ya no hubo más fuerza en él para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo buena conmigo? ¿No deberías odiarme en este momento?

-Al contrario, de alguna extraña manera, esto me hace un poco feliz.

-¿Feliz? ¿A que te refieres?

-Veras… desde que te conozco tu prioridad en la vida siempre ha sido tu familia sobre todas las cosas. El que sus sentimientos hacía mi debatan con algo tan valioso como un hijo, me dice que en realidad me quiere bastante y no puedo odiarlo por quererme. Solo… me pregunto si algo hubiese cambiado si hubiera tenido la confianza de decírmelo antes.

-Lo sé. Jamás debí ocultártelo. Pensé que podría resolverlo, que todo estaría bien si actuaba con cuidado. Pero ya vez que no hice más que arruinarlo.

Al reconocer aquello con tanto dolor sus ojos cafés carecían de vida, el frío que desprendía su siempre cálido cuerpo era alarmante. Le partía el alma verlo así tan desolado pero aún así se quedó totalmente muda. Aun en ese instante sentía la tentación de no decir nada, de seguir haciendo la vista gorda ante aquella situación, de limitarse a esperar que aquel duelo solo pasara, pero sabía que eso jamás ocurriría, que no podía seguir huyendo de ello.

La verdad es que tan pronto dejó de sentirlo a su lado después de quedarse dormida, se levantó del sofá e intentó encontrarlo, pero justo en el momento en que se asomó a la puerta y quiso acercarse a él, la conversación que mantenía con Yoko se volvió muy tensa. Él fue muy prudente y al notar que Yoko no estaba reaccionando bien evitó decirle que tenía a alguien más, pero sabía que todo eso lo había hecho para quedarse a su lado, para mantener su promesa de no dejar que nada los separara. Pero aunque estaban juntos tal y como quería, jamás lo había visto tan desolado, tan vacío. Y eso hacía más que obvio lo que ya de por si sabía.

-Pensándolo bien Touya, si de verdad es una niña lo mejor será que el joven Yukito mantenga alejados a los gemelos de ella. Podría ocurrir una tragedia si no fuese así.- Tal y como esperaba la reacción de él ante su observación fue inmediata y mirándola con el ceño fruncido le preguntó si parecía un padre sobreprotector y neurótico que le haría daño a un par de niños solo por acercarse a su hija. Ella intentó responder la obvia pregunta con una sonrisa pero él no tardó en detenerla suponiendo que sacaría a la luz la década de malos tratos al único novio vivo de su hermana, sin mencionar su mala costumbre de seguirla a todos lados y que claro está, si era un hombre sobreprotector y neurótico.

-Mejor olvídalo. Es obvio que mi reputación está por los suelos entre mis conocidos. – Soltó él derrotado comprendiendo que su conducta lo precedía y la leve risa de ella ante su resignación no sólo llenó el espacio opacando el bullicio del furioso aguacero sino que realmente hizo sentir mejor a su corazón. Al menos las cosas no parecían estar tan mal como creía, al menos ella no parecía estar decepcionada del todo. Obvio que no esperaba que saltara de la alegría o lo felicitara por aquello, pero el que al menos tuviese las fuerzas para reír, le indicaba que no estaba tan herida como había creído, cosa que quedó más que clara cuando ella atrajo su cabeza a su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su pelo mientras él cerraba los ojos presa de la agradable sensación que le dispensaba su tierna caricia. Yukito tenía razón, hablar con ella era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación. Ella siempre sabía exactamente que decir y que hacer, ella siempre conseguía consolarlo, aun el simple hecho de estar así con ella le traía tanta paz, tanta alegría que ya no tenía ninguna duda de que si quería llevar aquello a buen puerto, lo mejor era que ya no se guardara nada, que sacara todo lo que tenía en su corazón y así dejara que sus pensamientos hallaran sosiego en ella.

-La verdad es que también pensé en que si era una niña la llamaría Nadeshiko, como una forma de honrar la memoria de mamá. Aunque suena tonto porque no es algo que pudiese decidir solo, es decir, tal vez la madre también tuviese otra cosa en mente y…

-Es maravilloso. Nadeshiko sin duda sería el nombre ideal.

-Me alegra oír que te guste. Si tenemos una hija en el futuro, llamémosla de esa manera.

Ella no contestó a su proposición pero aunque su mano no dejaba de acariciar su pelo ella volvió a mirar a través de la ventana mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y una traicionera y tibia lágrima rodaba por su mejilla terminando sobre uno de los párpados de Touya, quien de inmediato la miró y notando que ella estaba llorando, se incorporó y atrajo su mirada a él profundamente preocupado. Tal vez había dado por sentado demasiado pronto que todo estaba bien, tal vez ella aun estaba molesta y solo lo disimulaba, pero en cuanto intentó preguntarle al respecto ella detuvo sus palabras colocando sus dedos contra sus labios mientras sus ojos violetas lo miraban con ternura y tristeza y el "estoy bien" que escuchó de sus labios no pudo sonar más falso y lleno de melancolía.

-¿Sabe porque lo sigo amando aun después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros Touya?- Ahora Tomoyo sostenía sus manos con fuerza mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente haciéndolo estar cada vez más seguro de que algo no andaba bien, pero aunque quería hacerle mil preguntas al respecto y decirle otras miles de cosas, algo en la mirada de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo, así que para su pesar se limitó a negar con la cabeza para que ella pudiese continuar.

-Lo amo es por que sé que eres una persona de sentimientos profundos, una persona que ama y sufre con intensidad.- Ella intentó sonreír a pesar de que sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo mostrando su verdadero estado de ánimo. – Lo amo por que sé que debajo de toda esa fortaleza, eres vulnerable, que detrás de toda esa sabiduría eres realmente ingenuo, que sobre todo ese autocontrol hay mucha impulsividad en tu corazón. Por que sé que aunque pretendas ser intachable y justo, eres tan imperfecto como cualquiera o tal vez un poco más. Y por que a pesar de que a veces en serio cometes muchas equivocaciones, a pesar de que a veces eres tan terco que resulta frustrante y haces cosas que en serio me enojan, se que nunca lo haces porque quieras herir a los demás o por qué sientas ira o rencor. Lo haces por que tienes miedo a que te hieran a ti y a los tuyos. El miedo es aquello que hace que dejes de ser tú, que dejes de medir tus pasos. Que dejes de ser ese hombre de puros sentimientos que haría cualquier cosa por su familia y que hace que todos los que se cruzan en su camino terminen por amarle irremediablemente. Por eso… -Ahora su garganta se había roto en un inmenso sollozo que ella se apresuró a ahogar con su mano y que indicaba claramente que su resistencia había llegado a su límite mientras él tomaba sus manos y las apretaba con una mezcla de ternura e impotencia, mientras él había comenzado a perder el control de las primeras lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y que ella se apresuró a secar sin soltarse de su agarre, como si le pidiera que se contuviera un poco más hasta que ella pudiese terminar su declaración antes de que su voz se quebrara sin remedio. – Por todo eso que he dicho… quiero que ya no sienta miedo y que la convenza a ella de no tener miedo. Quiero… quiero que se case con Yoko y crie a su hija tan bien como sé que lo hará.

-Tomoyo, eso no es posible. Ella dijo que no quiere tenerla. Dudo mucho que quiera siquiera verme la cara. – Intentó explicarle mientras la miraba totalmente desconcertado sin ser capaz de entender lo que ella estaba diciendo. Sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que le pedía. Pensaba que todo estaba bien, que ella le había perdonado, ¿entonces por qué le decía aquello tan de repente?

-Touya… las personas mentimos cuando nos sentimos amenazados. Estoy segura de que ella solo dijo todo eso porque siente miedo de enfrentarse a algo así de serio sola, seguro y justo en este instante está llorando al igual que usted por no saber que hacer. Pero si habla con ella y le explica que solo estaba asustado y que quiere intentar que sean una familia, si le garantiza que hallarán la manera de salir adelante. Estoy segura de que no se negará.

-¡Ese no es el único problema Tomoyo! Mi hija es importante para mi, pero tu lo eres de igual manera.

-No tiene que preocuparse por mi. Pase lo que pase yo estaré bien. Pero por el contrario si se queda conmigo, si no vuelve con Yoko, no conservará a su hija, a aquella personita que amará aun más que a mi y que lo unirá a ella. Usted jamás la ha visto realmente y sin embargo nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta ilusión de algo o alguien o sentir tanto dolor e impotencia por haber errado una decisión, y si eso es ahora ¿se imagina todo lo que la amará cuando la tenga en sus brazos? ¿Todo lo que se atormentará si muere por que no hizo nada para conservarla? Yo no quiero que pierda eso por mi culpa, no quiero que pase el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose de no haber intentado salvarla. Quiero que sea realmente feliz y no va a conseguirlo mientras esté dividido entre dos amores imposibles.

Él ocultó su vista de ella al sentir que volvería a llorar de impotencia. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, él había vivido toda su vida atado al recuerdo de su madre fallecida a destiempo, él había odiado con toda su alma a aquellos que entendían no habían hecho nada para salvarla. Si él daba otro paso en esa dirección, si seguía en ese derrotero, era obvio que jamás se lo perdonaría, que aquello lo perseguiría en lo que le quedara de vida. Pero aún así era tan doloroso, tan desolador. Ella o su hija, decidir entre una de las dos era la cosa más cruel que alguien podía jamás haberle pedido, la consecuencia más terrible que jamás hubiera sufrido por sus malas decisiones. No era tan fuerte para lidiar con una pérdida así, claro que lo mataría su consciencia, claro que la imagen de aquella criatura lo perseguiría aun si llegaba a tener una decena de hijos. Ella le conocía mejor que él mismo y sabía… sabía que aunque dijera que tendrían una hija que sustituiría a aquella y que solo dejaría su recuerdo atrás, la verdad es que si se quedaban juntos, su amargura no los dejaría tener un futuro feliz.

-No tienes idea… de lo mucho que me odio por hacerte esto. Por hacerle esto a ella. Estoy tan cansado Tomoyo. Creo que jamás había deseado tanto solo desaparecer.

-Descuide, se que no es fácil para usted, que tiene mucho en lo que pensar. Usted me prometió que no dejaría que nada nos separara y justo eso está haciendo, y en serio lo agradezco. Pero el hombre que está aquí sentado conmigo no es el mismo que tomó mis manos hace unos minutos y me consoló, no es el hombre maravilloso que me hizo ver que mis penas no eran tan tremendamente grandes como creía, que me hizo descubrir que aún puedo sentir más que dolor. Este hombre que tengo frente a mi es alguien que ha visto vivir y morir su corazón en un instante y que ya no tiene fuerzas para mirar al futuro siquiera, que en este momento no entiende como puedo quererlo cuando el mismo no es capaz de hacerlo. Yo sé lo que es vivir con ese sentimiento y no quiero que usted se pase la vida sintiendo lo mismo, arrepintiéndose de no haber luchado por algo que realmente valía la pena.

-Touya… sus poderes de príncipe no son para romper mi maldición, son para darle una vida maravillosa a esa pequeña que no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en estas circunstancias. -Susurró mientras le sonreía y aunque él quería decir algo al respecto simplemente no podía. Sabía que en cuanto dijera la primera palabra terminaría perdiendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba, que sucumbiría al llanto ante aquella sonrisa que dolía más que el que le gritara, que el que le hubiera dicho que le odiaba. Aquella sonrisa que le decía que a diferencia de él, ella si era madura y había entendido desde el principio que aquello era simplemente imposible. Así que comprendiendo que si seguía mirando a sus ojos no lo soportaría, bajó la mirada mientras soltaba un nuevo sollozo que esta vez cerró su garganta por varios segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Ella se quedó a su lado por un rato pero luego la sintió soltar sus manos y ponerse de pie mientras decía que buscaría su teléfono para pedir un taxi que los llevara a casa en vista de que no parecía ir a dejar de llover pronto, y aunque quiso ir tras ella al verla ascender las escaleras simplemente su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba tan perturbado, tan desconcertado. Aquello había sido el fin, tanto posponerlo para conseguir el mismo doloroso resultado y lo que más le dolía era la calma con la que ella había asimilado, aceptado y decidido todo. En ese momento hubiera deseado incluso que le dijera que le había decepcionado, que no quería verlo en su vida, pero solo le sonreía. Sonreía con aquella dulzura y comprensión que la caracterizaba y que en ese momento era para él más amarga que la hiel misma.

Pasaron varios minutos de pesado y angustioso silencio y al ver que no regresaba, él arrastró su cuerpo hasta la planta alta como pudo, tropezándose con todo a su paso. Todo estaba oscuro, pero aun así él siguió los apenas audibles sollozos que salían de una de las habitaciones y al colocarse en el umbral y ver aquella figura de rodillas junto a la cama llorando en silencio, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó mientras le pedía perdón por no dejar de herirla, por solamente hacerla sufrir.

-No es tu culpa Touya. Yo no debí oír esa conversación, yo no debí haberte confesado mis sentimientos sabiendo que estabas con ella. No hice más que ponerte en una situación incómoda.

-¡Claro que no es tu culpa! Deja de ser tan indulgente conmigo. Yo era quien tenía toda la información, yo era que sabía que esto ya no se podía. No tienes porque compartir mi carga, porque contenerte por mi bien. Nadie te está pidiendo que ocultes tus verdaderos sentimientos, Tomoyo. Tu también tienes derecho a llorar, a enojarte, a ser egoísta. O dime, ¿es que en serio estas conforme con esto? ¿En serio te parece justo que tu seas siempre la que renuncies a lo que quieres? ¿Qué siempre seas la que debe sonreír aunque sienta dolor? ¿porque no dices que es lo que realmente sientes, que es lo que realmente quieres en este momento? Te juro que haré lo que sea que me pidas.

-Yo solo… Solo le pido que me deje retenerlo conmigo por esta noche. Solo quiero que me deje sentir su amor a plenitud por una última vez. Solo quiero tener un recuerdo que pueda usar a medida que te vea alejarte de mi. Por qué… ¿que sucederá si jamás vuelvo a sentir esto? ¿Si jamás vuelvo a enamorarme como lo he hecho contigo?¿Si jamás descubro lo que se siente estar con alguien que en verdad me ama?

-Tomoyo…- Murmuró él en un sollozo mientras volvía a abrazarla sin ser capaz de decir nada más y es que al escucharla llorar con tanto desconsuelo al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía, del gran esfuerzo que representaba para ella renunciar a él con tal de que hiciera lo correcto, y no era justo. Ella era tan buena, tan considerada y siempre tenía que llevarse la peor parte de las cosas, siempre tenía que soportar la carga de la felicidad de los demás. Ella se había habituado a renunciar a lo que quería para promover la felicidad de sus seres queridos, para ayudar a los demás a resolver sus problemas y en el fondo él ya lo sabía. Apenas se daba cuenta de que la razón por la que no quería decirle aquello no era porque temiera que se enojara o no quisiera verlo jamás, temía porque sabía que en cuanto supiera que había una criatura por en medio, ella no dudaría en terminar con aquello sin importar cuanto lo amara, cuanto aquello la hiciera sufrir. Claro que le dolía, claro que la lastimaba el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que sonreír cuando atravesara aquella puerta, que tendría que verlo tomar a otra de la mano y sentirse feliz por él, pero aún así no era capaz de imaginarse en otro rumbo, no era capaz de pensar en ella misma pidiéndole que se quedara con ella sabiendo lo mucho que perder a su hija lo dañaría.

Así que comprendiendo para su desasosiego que aquello era inevitable y que ayudarla a dejar de sentir miedo y espantar aquellos recuerdos que le causaban tanto dolor era lo único que quería que intentara cumplir, la atrajo hacía si y la besó mientras aquellas pequeñas lágrimas se transformaban en torrentes y perdiendo por completo el control de si mismo, la depositó con suavidad sobre la amplia cama vestida de algodón, besándola con ansiedad mientras su resistencia simplemente desaparecía y dispuesto a curar sus heridas aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, volvió a repetir aquellas caricias que la habían enloquecido aquella tarde pero esta vez con el claro objetivo de unir sus cuerpos por completo.

Sus dedos se movían por su piel tal y como si se tratara de un hábil músico tocando un instrumento, y aunque no podía verla a detalle en aquella relativa oscuridad parecía conocer exactamente como y dónde tocarla o al menos era lo que ella sentía mientras su piel se erizaba ante su roce y su corazón latía desbocadamente abrumada por todo lo que sentía. Aquella era su única oportunidad para crearle un recuerdo agradable que otro no pudiese borrar, para disipar sus temores al respecto, así que deseaba conseguir que la próxima vez que dejara a alguien tocarla se sintiera segura de la diosa que era y supiera que los seres inferiores que no fuesen capaces de hacerla sentir la mitad de bien que él estaba intentando hacerle pues no tenían derecho ni siquiera a besar sus labios. No podría tocarla nunca más, pero al menos quería que aquella ocasión fuese tan inolvidable para ella como lo estaba siendo para él.

Pasaron varios minutos así entre caricias y besos hasta que él comprobando que estaba lo suficientemente lista para recibirlo, se colocó en su abertura con cuidado mientras se abría paso lentamente a través de su cálido y húmedo interior y ella se aferraba a su espalda a la vez que soltaba un profundo resuello al sentirlo llenarla al fin, aliviada de que aquello se sintiera tan diferente a como había temido. Era increíble lo sencillo y agradable que él lo hacía parecer, lo dulce que era el que siempre le preguntara si estaba cómoda o había algo que le molestara. Apenas podía ver su silueta en aquella oscuridad pero aquello no representaba un problema para ella y sus recuerdos, sabía bien qué era él quien estaba a su lado por que nadie le hacía sentir tan segura y querida, tan tranquila y ansiosa. Su cuerpo seguía respondiendo favorablemente a aquel lento vaivén y cuando se hubo acostumbrado a ello lo suficiente, lo escuchó preguntarle si deseaba que fuese un poco mas a prisa.

Tal y como había anunciado lo sintió aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas mientras se dejaba embriagar con aquellas sensaciones que lo estaban haciendo delirar, y al escucharlo reconocer extasiado que sentirla de esa manera era tan agradable que parecía irreal, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo más fuerte mientras su nombre se escurría de sus labios de una forma tan agradable que le provocó un gran escalofrío, haciéndole casi imposible no llorar de amargura y alegría.

Ahora seguro la recordaría cada vez que alguien le llamara. Seguro que desde entonces no dejaría de buscar su dulce voz cada vez que estuviese con otra de esa manera. Era demasiado castigo, demasiada penitencia. Vivir con el recuerdo de alguien a quien jamás pudiste amar sin duda no se parecía al de amar eternamente a alguien a quien tuviste entre tus brazos y a quien sabías no podrías tener jamás.

No deseando ya que sintiera su angustia que se hacía cada vez mayor, se escondió en su pecho y volvió a embestirla mientras tomaba sus caderas con firmeza pero esta vez ya no era cuidadoso o pausado, si no brusco, salvaje. Tal vez así ella le odiaría, tal vez así lo recordaría como un hombre agresivo y egoísta, así al menos ella no se sentiría tan desolada cuando lo recordara. Pero aún eso era inútil, aun aquello se sentía endemoniadamente bien, aun aquello le hacía pedir casi a gritos que no se detuviera. Estaba agujereándole hasta el alma y aun así aquello le resultaba placentero, aun la dosis de dolor que sentía con sus embestidas era realmente delirante. ¡Demonios! Por que tenían que complementarse tan bien. Por que tenían que entenderse uno al otro como si tuviesen toda una vida amándose. Era tan doloroso y placentero a la vez, tan desafortunado y tan dichoso al mismo tiempo. Era el infierno y el mismo cielo. Y todo sería tan efímero, tan distante. Tendrían que mirarse con una sonrisa cuando lo que sintieran fueran ganas de morir uno en brazos del otro.

La escuchó decir su nombre una y otra vez mientras volvía a alcanzar el clímax y él no pudo soportarlo más. Realmente se oía tan bien cuando se quejaba, cuando le dejaba saber todo lo que sentía, ella le encantaba, le gustaba en realidad, tanto que casi de inmediato su cuerpo se estremeció mientras él alcanzaba su propio límite, sacándole un nuevo gemido al sentirlo temblar incontrolablemente mientras se derramaba al alcanzar el cielo como nunca antes.

Se dejó caer a su lado para no aplastarla y atrayéndola a su pecho se quedó allí abrazado a ella por casi un cuarto de hora. Ella respiraba con bastante dificultad y él apenas podía besar su cuerpo desnudo y perlado de sudor mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos fatigada de tanto dejarse querer, a punto de caer en el sueño profundo. Sabía que estaba cansada, que ese día había sido muy tenso pero la angustia de pensar que si se dormían la mañana llegaría más a prisa lo motivó a pensar en que aunque sonara egoísta, no podía dejarla caer en brazos de Morfeo aún.

-Es lindo cuando me pides que no pare. Me recuerda que eres la pervertida que me trajo a este lugar para aprovecharse de mi.- Murmuró a su oído para fastidiarla y aunque consiguió que pataleara y le golpeara un rato, al regresar de repente la luz y observarla completamente desnuda por primera vez, se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos no eran capaces de dejar de recorrerla y ella avergonzada intentaba torpemente cubrirse con las sábanas, haciendo de lo atractivo terriblemente tentador.

Era realmente preciosa, tanto que sentía que estaba viendo a una criatura mítica o algo así. Que él, un simple mortal, acababa de encontrarse con una preciosa y mágica ninfa. Le encantaba como sus senos eran derrotados por la gravedad mientras ella los presionaba con sus brazos intentando ocultarlos ante su indiscreta mirada, le cautivaba el que su silueta se dibujara en un semiperfecto reloj de arena y que el sudor sobre su piel tan blanca y tersa brillara como la mejor lencería que podría usar, haciendo que el que cerrara los ojos avergonzada de su propia desnudez le pareciera el mayor disparate del mundo.

Terriblemente motivado, en un impulso casi salvaje tomó sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la cama, y comenzó a explorar su boca con su lengua en un beso nada inocente que debía ser el más apasionado que jamás había recibido de él, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe profundamente sorprendida de su espontanea reacción, mientras él soltaba una maldición y se dejaba caer sobre su pecho visiblemente frustrado por su mala suerte. Claro que quería volver a poseerla ahora que podía mirar cada uno de los bordes y pliegues de su cuerpo pero la realidad era que a duras penas había venido preparado para aquella vez y obviamente entre sus planes no estaba arriesgarse a embarazarla. Así que no importaba lo delirante, tentador y placentero que haya sido lo de hace un rato, ni cuanto su cuerpo la deseara, definitivamente debía controlar sus impulsos. Lo mejor era que cerrara los ojos, se atara a una silla y se encerrara en una de las habitaciones para no hacer una de sus locuras.

-Hay una caja en mi bolso si quiere usarla.

Escuchar aquello casi en un murmullo le hizo mirar a Tomoyo para comprobar si lo había imaginado, pero al ver su cara terriblemente sonrojada y la forma en la que intentaba evitar su mirada, no pasó mucho hasta que su expresión llena de sorpresa se deformó en una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa.

-Entonces Señorita Daudoji, ¿si me trajiste aquí para aprovecharte de mi?

Ella intentó explicar torpemente como había llegado aquello a su bolso pero un total mutismo se apoderó de ella al verlo quitarse la bata que había mantenido sobre él para no hacerle las cosas incómodas, dejando a su vista todo su trigueño y fornido cuerpo, que también era mucho más atractivo de lo que jamás había imaginado, y al sentirlo abordar sus labios otra vez no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder de la misma manera haciendo que aquello se sintiera tan bien que terminara siendo un derroche tal de ímpetu y lujuria que ella no podía hacer otra cosa que arquear su cuerpo incapaz de respirar o renunciar a ello, hasta que de repente lo sintió tomarla de la cintura colocándola sobre su hombro a la vez que argumentaba que no tenía sentido tener toda una casa para ellos dos solos si se quedaban todo el tiempo en la cama, y le prometía que no la dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

Y es que aunque aquello seguía siendo increíblemente doloroso para él, sabía que si se la pasaban lamentándose solo estarían desperdiciando el tiempo. Tendrían muchas horas para llorar y lamentarse al día siguiente, tendrían toda una vida para hacerlo. No tenía caso pensar en el día de mañana. Si tendrían que despertar de golpe, si tendrían que tolerar el dolor de la estrepitosa caída del día siguiente, pues lo ideal era alcanzar la cima del mismísimo cielo y caer desde allá sabiendo que aunque murieran al llegar por fin al suelo, el trayecto disfrutado había valido la pena.

* * *

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración mientras intentaba mantener su resistencia. No era el momento de rendirse ni transigir, sin duda alguna está vez debía prevalecer hasta el último segundo. Él también se veía enfocado, ya habían pasado unos veinte segundos y permanecía allí, inmutable, tanto que parecía invencible. Siguió animándose a sí misma, intentando ignorar el ardor que ya comenzaba a experimentar por la falta de lubricación en sus cuencas. ¡Vamos ojos solo un poco más y podrían hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera! solo les estaba pidiendo un poco de resistencia. Solo unos segundos más y…

-¡Eso es trampa!- Exclamó indignada al darse cuenta de que había parpadeado tan pronto como él le sonrió. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!, solo una sonrisa y ya había olvidado que estaban en una acérrima competencia de miradas, mientras él se partía de la risa por su mala aceptación de la derrota.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Touya?

-Es que no recuerdo la última vez que hice algo como esto. Me siento como un niño bobo.

-Hablas como si fueras viejo. Apenas estas en tus veinte.

-Veintiséis, y pronto seré padre así que, si, soy un anciano.

Ella bajó la mirada ante la mención de aquel asunto y comprendiendo que había echado más sal a la herida, se puso de pie y tomando asiento a sus espaldas, la abrazó mientras besaba su mejilla. Ambos se quedaron sentados en el pórtico de aquel balcón mientras veían las finas gotas de lluvia caer en la relativamente oscura madrugada. Habían terminado realmente exhaustos después de tanta actividad así que se habían quedado ahí solo hablando y mirando el paisaje que no habían tenido tiempo de contemplar hasta ese instante, terminando por jugar aquella infantil competencia por que ninguno de los dos quería quedarse dormido hasta el último segundo. La lluvia había disminuido su furia y ahora se deslizaba suavemente por las hojas de los árboles, llenando de rocío las coloridas flores que cubrían el suelo húmedo mientras él posaba su cabeza sobre su estilizado hombro.

-Por cierto Tomoyo… Tu atraes la lluvia ¿verdad?

-¡¡Yo!! ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Es que siempre que lloras, llueve.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad. Supongo que si tendré alguna conexión con las nubes. ¡Tal vez ese es mi poder mágico! Puedo ayudar al mundo provocando lluvias en los lugares más secos del mundo.

-Supongo.- Él sonrió complacido de que haya recuperado su ánimo tan fácilmente a la vez que recordaba que aquella era la tercera ocasión en la que pasaba algo similar. La primera había sido aquella vez de la carretera, la segunda la de Inglaterra y esta sin duda la tercera. Siempre momentos de infracción en su vida, siempre ocasiones en las que ella lloraba con amargura por que lo que quería parecía alejarse de ella, y siempre él estaba a su lado como héroe o villano. Aquella era la tercera ocasión y tal vez también la última, la próxima vez que llorara y lloviera seguramente alguien mas estaría estrechándola entre sus brazos y secando sus lágrimas, eso siendo sincero era realmente desolador.

-Sabe Touya, creo que después de todo si le diré al abuelo que no puedo cantar el domingo.

-¿Por qué? Has ensayado muchísimo para ello.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que ahora no podré cantar esa melodía sin llorar, y no puedo preparar todo en solo dos días con una canción nueva.- Él pensó un poco en lo que ella expresaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón. Aquella canción sin duda era hermosísima para cualquiera que la escuchara por simple afición, pero hacerlo cuando acababas de pasar por un adiós tan emotivo como el que experimentaban en ese instante hacía más que obvio que algo saldría mal. En serio sabía que ella no quería decepcionar a su abuelo, que en serio quería cumplir su compromiso, pero si cedía a las lágrimas y no podía cantar en medio de todas aquellas personas obviamente todo el mundo se alarmaría y sabrían que algo andaba mal.

-¿Y si la cantas ahora hasta que ya no sientas nada al oírla? Yo no voy a juzgarte si desafinas un par de veces.- Propuso intentando ayudarla de alguna manera y después de pensarlo un poco ella lo miró con una inmensa sonrisa mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas al ocurrírsele lo que consideraba una magnífica idea.

-Solo lo haré si la canta conmigo. Aun no he perdido la curiosidad por escucharlo, solo lo dejé para cuando tuviera suficientes herramientas para chantajearlo.

-¿Piensas obligarme a hacer algo que no he hecho en décadas? Lo siento, pero dudo mucho que tengas las herramientas para tal chantaje.

-Tal vez tenga razón. Solo soy una pobre chica de cuya inocencia se han aprovechado y que no será más que una aventura de verano a partir de mañana. Ni siquiera me merezco que me dediquen una ultima canción. ¡Es tan desafortunada mi suerte! - Aunque debía reconocer que su drama era bastante bueno, solo bastó mencionarle que no era él quien había llevado aquella caja de preservativos a su primera cita, para que ella desistiera de chantajearlo.

La verdad es que aquella se trataba de la caja que había comprado Sakura aquella vez que estaba resuelta a perder su inocencia y de la que le había rogado deshacerse para no dejar evidencias en su casa. Obviamente siendo la amiga perfecta jamás la desechó por si acaso necesitaba sacarlos de un apuro algún día, y sabiendo que Shaoran regresaría aquel fin de semana para poder asistir a la boda, pues había pensado en devolvérsela a su amiga por si las dudas. Pero por mas que quisiera defenderse simplemente no podía decirle aquello a Touya.

-Bien, si no hay de otra comenzaré.- Anunció ella resignada mientras se enderezaba y tomaba aire en sus pulmones comprendiendo que era su integridad como mujer pura y sana o la vida de sus amigos, y en cuanto se sintió lista comenzó a entonar aquella melodía que ya él había escuchado en varias ocasiones y que tal y como ella había dicho ahora más que hermosa era terriblemente melancólica para ambos.

**_Si en realidad un sueño fuese lo que hubo aquí,_**

**_Podría ser mucho mejor aunque aún pienso en ti,_**

**_Como si pudiera encontrar aquello que perdí,_**

**_Los recuerdos que forjamos no se alejarán de mi_**.

**_Fuiste tu él que hasta el final siempre me enseñó,_**

**_Que hay que valorar cada instante de felicidad._**

**_El oscuro pasado que mantuve oculto y callado,_**

**_Se hubiera mantenido por siempre oscuro sí no te hubiera conocido,_**

**_Se que no es posible que pudiera estar más herido que ahora._**

**_Incluso la tristeza de ese día, incluso el sufrimiento de aquellos días,_**

**_No los cambiaría, los amaba porque estabas junto a mí._**

**_En mi corazón hay amargura desde aquel momento en que te vi_**

**_Caminando con tu espalda a mi bajo una nube gris_**

**_Y a pesar de todo sigues siendo luz en mi vivir._**

Tal y como había augurado ella tuvo que detenerse pues las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos y ahogar su garganta, intentó calmarse para continuar pero de repente escuchó una voz uniéndose a su canto llevándola a levantar su mirada hacía él que en ese momento estaba completando la melodía.

**_En la oscuridad, delineé tu espalda_**

**_Recuerdo vívidamente su contorno_**

**_Cada vez que encuentro algo que no logro aceptar del todo,_**

**_Lo único que salen son mis lágrimas no paran de brotar_**

**_¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? ¿Qué pensabas al verme a mi?_**

**_La respuesta jamás surgió en tu bello mirar._**

**_Si ahora estás en algún lugar, al igual que yo_**

**_Atrapada en la soledad, sufriendo y llorando_**

**_De algún modo tan solo olvídame,_**

**_Lo deseo tanto con todo mi corazón,_**

**_Por que aún ahora tu eres mi luz._**

Él se detuvo de repente al sentirla empujarlo hasta el suelo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza pero antes de que pudiese reclamarle, ella estaba sobre él sin preguntas ni ceremonias quitándole la bata del cuerpo y retirando la suya, sacándole una sonrisa al pensar en el hecho de que sin quererlo de tanto amarla, había liberado el monstruo pervertido y lujurioso que ella tenía dentro.

-Las personas amables preguntan antes de hacer esas cosas.

-Es su culpa por mostrarme su increíblemente sexy voz. ¿Por que no me había dicho que cantaba así de bien? Ahora voy a castigarlo por recordarme lo perfecto que es y lo mucho que me voy a odiar mañana.

-Yo también me voy a odiar si eso te tranquiliza.- Le garantizó mientras secaba el par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin ella darse cuenta y dejándola incorporarse esperó a que tal y como quería ella tomara el control de aquello.

Su lentitud y ligera torpeza en ello era adorable, pero aun así la dejó ser e intentó cerrar los ojos para no incomodarla con su mirada, pero era inútil intentar no perderse en su silueta. Se iba a ir al infierno por partida doble pero no iba a olvidar jamás esa imagen ni el frenesí que lo llenaba con la idea de estar haciendo aquello en un lugar demasiado visible. Se veía tan linda mientras sus senos brincaban así, cuando arrugaba la nariz preocupada de no conseguir que se sintiera tan bien como cuando él tomaba el control, hasta la manera en cómo se sostenía de sus piernas mientras estaba allí de rodillas y la pieza de tela apenas cubría su cintura era terriblemente atractiva, demasiado adictiva, su propio desenfado por ni siquiera intentar verse sensual la hacían ver terriblemente deseable.

Se veía tan adorable que solo quería que volviera a gemir sometida a sus embestidas. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo perder por completo la compostura así que la haló hacia si, la hizo colocar sus brazos detrás de su cuello y cargándola en su cintura cerró la puerta tras de ellos dispuesto a amarla una vez más con aquella ansiedad abrumadora, de todas las formas y en todos los lugares que llegaran a su imaginación, hasta que sus fuerzas llegaron a su límite y ya no hubo más objetos en la dichosa cajita. La verdad no supieron en que momento dejaron de amarse y se acurrucaron en el sofá. Pero antes de caer en el sueño profundo lo escuchó musitar a su oído un "te amo" que la hizo sonreír.

Al final todos callaron y afuera solo se oía a la lluvia haciéndole el amor a la tierra aquella noche. Imitando a aquellos dos amantes que aún en la inconsciencia seguían soñando con amarse de mil y una maneras. Que aún sabiendo que aquello era un adiós definitivo, seguían abrazándose como si aquello no fuese a tener final, mientras que aquel estribillo seguía sonando en su cabeza como el réquiem de un amor que pudo haber sido perfecto, aferrándose al recuerdo de aquella mujer que definitivamente jamás podría dejar de amar.

**_Desde entonces cuando pienso en ti,_**

**_Alguien a quien amé_**

**_Más de lo que imaginé_**

**_Mi respiración se detiene,_**

**_Aunque en realidad te tuve aquí,_**

**_Siento que mentira es,_**

**_Pero jamás lo olvidaré,_**

**_Eso es lo único que sé con seguridad._**

**_Incluso la tristeza de ese día, incluso el sufrimiento de aquellos días,_**

**_No los cambiaría, los amaba porque estabas junto a mí._**

**_En mi corazón hay amargura desde aquel momento en que te vi_**

**_Caminando con tu espalda a mi bajo una nube gris_**

**_Y a pesar de todo sigues siendo luz en mi vivir._**

**_Eras la mitad que completaba todo mi existir,_**

**_Incluso ahora tu eres mi luz. _**

-Esa es una hermosa canción.- Escuchar a su padre reconocer aquello mientras ingresaba a la habitación, lo motivó a retirar las lágrimas que sin querer habían aflorado en sus cuencas ante todos los recuerdos que le traía aquella melodía. Ya habían pasado dos largos días en los que no había sabido nada acerca de ella después de que hubiera regresado a su casa sin despedirse de él aquella mañana, y aunque la había cantado un millón de veces en su cabeza desde entonces, aun no había dejado de llorar cada vez que lo hacía y pensaba en aquella indeleble noche.

Por eso, aunque sabía que sus maletas le esperaban en la entrada y el que su padre estuviera allí indicaba que ya estaba listo para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, no pudo resistirse a hacer un esfuerzo por terminarla adjunto con el piano como una forma de darle apoyo a distancia en ese momento en que seguramente ella debía estarla cantando ante todas aquellas personas.

Se puso de pie del banquillo del piano, aceptó el par de palmadas que su padre le dio para recordarle su apoyo e intentó sonreírle agradecido por aun seguir teniéndole paciencia. Después de todo al final le había contado todo lo ocurrido y él le había felicitado por haber conseguido mantener la calma ante algo tan difícil. Sin lugar a dudas tenía el mejor padre del mundo y esperaba de corazón llegar a ser la mitad de bueno que él algún día.

Dio una última mirada a la casa en la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida y la que ese día abandonaba de forma definitiva, y girando sobre si mismo al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que corría hacía él mientras Yukito la seguía empujando el carrito con sus dos retoños, se quedó quieto mientras ella le decía que era un idiota y golpeaba su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le había pedido encarecidamente a Yukito que no le dijera nada hasta que no se hubiera ido justo para no verla llorar así, pero era obvio que él tampoco había tolerado la idea de no despedirse antes de que iniciara su nueva vida. Sus ojos avellanas le miraban con la misma tristeza que lo había hecho cuando le puso al tanto de todo, y algo le decía que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa mirada llena de compasión y pesar.

Respiró profundo incapaz de enojarse con él en esas circunstancias y abrazando a la alborotada mujer le pidió que cuidara de Tomoyo todo lo que pudiera, recibiendo la garantía de que no la dejaría ir sola ni siquiera al baño.

-Confío en eso.- Susurró con una sonrisa mientras veía a la alborotada chica secar sus lágrimas con sus mangas y pensaba en que definitivamente ya entendía por que el cuatro ojos estaba tan loco por ella, y aunque habían tantas cosas que quería pedirle al respecto, al escuchar preguntar a su padre si ya podían irse, se limitó a asentir mientras caminaba hacía el asiento del copiloto y hacía una ultima seña en despedida, respirando profundo cuando sintió que su corazón quería oprimirse al palpar su bolsillo y sentir aquel sobre en él y recordar la dolorosa promesa que contenía. Aquella que aún ese momento seguía motivándolo a no retroceder.

Sería feliz, al menos lo intentaría, lo haría por su hija, lo haría por ella.

* * *

-¿Qué haces levantada Yoko? Te dije que te llevaría el desayuno a la cama. – Señaló él mientras se daba la vuelta a prisa a la vez que guardaba aquel papel que había estado leyendo en su pantalón y avanzaba con rapidez hacía la pálida chica a quien ayudó a sentar en el comedor mientras tocaba su frente y comprobaba su temperatura. Había pasado toda la noche en vela vigilando su fiebre y apenas sentía que había bajado.

-No te preocupes Touya, estoy bien. Solo es un pequeño resfriado, nada por lo que alarmarse.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedo quedarme del trabajo y llevarte a emergencia para salir de dudas.

-No es necesario, pero gracias por cuidarme tanto.- Ella se puso de pie mientras le sonreía para demostrarle que hablaba en serio y él se limitó a respirar profundo concluyendo en que en serio estaba siendo demasiado neurótico. Era cierto que Yoko estaba más pálida últimamente y los mareos y vómitos eran cada vez más comunes pero no era la primera vez que se quedaba sola mientras el trabajaba y su padre ya le había prometido que pasaría un rato con ella en cuanto resolviera algunas cosas en la mañana así que debía dejar de volverla loca con tantas restricciones y preguntas.

-¡Huele realmente bien! ¿Qué preparas?

-No es nada del otro mundo. Solo pensé que te vendría bien algo ligero para evitar las náuseas. También hice una jarra de jugo para que lo tomes durante el día y hay fruta en el refrigerador por si te da algo de hambre antes del almuerzo. Papá vendrá entonces, así que seguro te trae algo delicioso.

Dio un paso hacía atrás para evitar caerse al sentirla colgarse de su cuello y besarle mientras le daba las gracias y le preguntaba si estaba seguro de que no era perfecto, y aunque intentó devolverle la sonrisa no pudo evitar reconocer con algo de pesar que estaba a mundos de distancia de serlo y pensaba en que seguro no tendría la misma opinión si supiera lo que estaba leyendo justo antes de que ella ingresara a la sala.

-Pues a mi opinión estas a la vuelta de la esquina de serlo. ¡Nuestro hijo tendrá un gran padre! - Sentir su mano colocando la suya en su aun inexistente vientre mientras le hablaba le hizo darse cuenta de lo muerto que estaba por dentro, y es que aunque la tenía al frente y convivía con ella sinceramente no sentía nada al mirarla. Era la madre de su hija y realmente sabía que era una buena mujer, pero simplemente era difícil obligar a su corazón a sentir algo que no quería. Pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por besar su mano y sonreírle en cambio, mirando su reloj para comprobar que afortunadamente ya era hora de partir y podría tomar un respiro de todo aquello.

-Bueno, debo irme. Llámame si te sube la fiebre.

-No te preocupes por mi. Estaré como nueva para ir a la boda de Yukito mañana. Una semana ha pasado volando ¿no lo crees?

-Si, supongo que así es. - Murmuró mientras cruzaba la puerta, tocaba su bolsillo y pensaba en lo mentiroso que se había vuelto. ¿En serio aquellos días habían pasado a prisa? Por que la verdad era que para él habían sido toda una eternidad. En ocasiones hasta sentía que no podría tolerar seguir fingiendo más y ahí era que ella volvía a su cabeza y se veía en la obligación de acudir a aquella carta para recordarse a sí mismo porque era que hacía aquello.

Por eso no podía deshacerse de ella aunque sabía que podría traerle problemas con Yoko si algún día la encontraba, sinceramente no creía ser capaz de seguir adelante sin las fuerzas que le daba aquella panacea emocional. No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, cuanto se lo imaginaba, sin el impulso moral que ella le daba aun en la ausencia simplemente colapsaría ante toda aquella presión.

-Buenos días Kinomoto.

Touya no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un enorme brinco al oír aquella voz a su lado y ver a Masaki allí parado mirándolo seriamente después de que no le hubiera saludado al ingresar al ascensor a pesar de llevar un rato mirando sus expresiones. Estaba distraído, demasiado si se lo preguntaban, después de todo esa era la única explicación para que no viera a su jefe justo a su lado en un espacio tan reducido.

-Buenos días señor Amamiya. No sabía que regresaba hoy.- Contestó de inmediato mientras hacía una reverencia y lo veía llevar su vista hacía adelante sin ponerle demasiada atención ahora que había conseguido por fin su saludo. Había pasado algo más de un mes desde la ultima vez que se habían visto en persona y aunque su cuerpo se veía algo más delgado de lo normal en líneas generales el viejo parecía lucir bien, aunque extrañamente fatigado. Su padre le había dicho que estaría al menos unas dos semanas mas en reposo para que pudiese recuperar su ritmo de trabajo, así que encontrárselo allí era lo último que esperaba aquel día.

-No he regresado, solo me he detenido a recoger unas cosas. Me dicen que ya tienen todo casi listo con el nuevo proyecto y que su nuevo asistente se está desempeñando bien.

-Así es. Pronto podremos lanzar los primeros prototipos al mercado. Y con respecto a Yukito, hoy ha tomado el día libre por lo de su boda mañana.

-Ya veo, mis felicitaciones para él.

Los números del ascensor avanzaban, el anciano seguía hablándole de trabajo con aquel toque de antipatía de siempre y él seguía con la cabeza en blanco limitándose a simplemente contestar. Había prometido a ella hacer un esfuerzo por tener una conversación con él, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué podía hablar con un anciano de casi un siglo con él que jamás había tenido relación alguna y a quien vio como un cruel villano por más de media vida?

-Hablando de bodas.- Probó mientras apretaba sus puños. - Mi padre me ha contado hace unas semanas acerca de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes antes de la de él y mamá y eso me hizo entender muchas cosas.

-Ya veo.- El anciano suspiró profundo mientras limpiaba sus lentes y un "si lo haces rápido recibiré tu renuncia hoy mismo" salió de su boca como única respuesta, haciéndole caer en cuenta en qué estaba tan tenso que aquello había parecido más un reclamo que un intento conversación.

-¡No, no pienso renunciar por eso! Se que su intención no era comprarnos a mi y a mamá, de ser así lo habría hecho desde un principio. - El anciano levantó una ceja ofendido pues aquello parecía más bien una acusación. -Es decir, percibo que más bien se desesperó al darse cuenta de que papá iba en serio e impulsivamente hizo lo primero que se le llegó a la cabeza para evitarlo.- Aquello definitivamente no estaba funcionando. Ahora parecía que lo estaba criticando. – Me refiero a que era… como su última carta para evitar que arrebataran a mamá de su lado. Eso es obvio porque de lo contrario no creo que se hubiera dejado intimidar por el enojo de papá.

¡Bien¡ ¡se rendía! Eso de conversar no era para él.

-No me dejé intimidar por Fujitaka. Tu papá molesto no es más que un chihuahua bullicioso e insignificante.- El anciano rascó su cabeza mientras suspiraba aparentemente resignado y al fijar su vista en él Touya pudo notar algo de pesar e incomodidad en sus siempre imperturbables ojos. - Quiero decir, si no volví a intentar acercarme fue porque me preocupaba la reacción de Nadeshiko, creo que no era capaz de soportar que unas palabras similares a las de tu padre salieran de su boca, eso y que daba algo de miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Creo que eso me impidió portarme mal mientras estaba en vida.- Comentó algo más tranquilo al notar que el anciano tenía la misma dificultad que él para comunicarse, y más que todo que si había entendido lo que quería decir a pesar de la forma tan arisca y burda en que lo había hecho. Tomoyo tenía razón, había más en común con él de lo que creía y por tanto había sido tonto de su parte no haber intentado aquello antes.

-Por cierto Kinomoto, hablando también de bodas. Mi nieta piensa hacer la suya en América, dijo que odias los aviones y seguro no querías ir, pero puedo enviar una invitación para ti y tu mujer si quieres asistir.

Se quedó algo descolocado al escuchar al anciano decir aquello, mientras una parte de él no era capaz de asimilar del todo el significado de sus palabras. ¿Nieta? ¿De que nieta estaba hablando?

-¡¿Habla de Tomoyo?!- Preguntó sin poder disimular su sobresalto con la simple consideración de aquello y al escuchar al anciano explicarle que ella y Kurogane pensaban casarse aquel enero, tuvo que contenerse para no vociferar algún improperio al respecto. El anciano seguía mirando cada una de sus expresiones y al ascensor abrir las compuertas al llegar a su piso, se dispuso a dirigirse a su oficina mientras el trigueño se quedaba allí totalmente paralizado incapaz de asimilar aquella información.

-No se puede sostener una realidad a base de mentiras Kinomoto. Trata de hacérselo ver. Tal vez a ti si te escuche.

-Eso haré. Gracias por decírmelo.- El anciano le sostuvo la mirada un poco más mientras tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del ascensor y aunque movió sus labios para decir algo concluyó en que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Touya tenía sus propios problema ahora y aquello tal vez sólo complicaría las cosas, así que sólo se limitó a marcharse y dejarlo solo mientras él volvía a sacar aquella carta de su bolsillo y mirando su estilizada y cuidadosa letra fijamente soltaba lo único que estaba en su cabeza en ese instante.

\- ¿Casarte Tomoyo? ¿En que rayos se supone que estás pensando?

* * *

_Y bien. Este es el final.__Se que tal vez querrán matarme tanto porque Yoko si está embarazada como porque les prometí que estaría la boda y no está, pero la razón de lo primero es que esto era algo que no podía modificarse para darle sentido al final y lo segundo pasó porque otra vez el capitulo se hizo tremendamente largo y no tuve más opción que dejarlo en esta parte. Pero tranquilos, en el otro capítulo entramos a la boda casi de manera directa, además de que conoceremos la dichosa carta de Tomoyo.__Tomoyo ha vuelto a sacrificarse como siempre y Touya está intentando sobrellevar su nueva vida, pero desde ahora es obvio que su decisión no fue del todo acertada, pues no sólo él está atado a su recuerdo, sino que ella ha decidido casarse con Kurogane de repente para desconcierto de Touya que apenas acaba de enterarse. Aunque si pensamos en algo positivo, ¡por fin Touya habló con su abuelo como gente civilizada!__¿Qué pasará ahora, irá a parar este lío a buen puerto? Les prometo que si y muy pronto, de hecho en el próximo capítulo si todo sale como lo planeado, aunque no de forma tan indolora como podría desear. Pueden que lloren un poco, pero luego saltarán de felicidad.__Les cuento que solo quedan cuatro capítulos de la historia, uno de ellos un epílogo, así que estamos justo en la recta final. Estoy contentísima por ello y espero de todo corazón poder culminar la historia antes de finalizar agosto. Este ha sido un viaje largo de muchas emociones y espero de todo corazón cumplir sus expectativas, así que sigan teniéndome fe.__Les envío un súper abrazo, esperando que me cuenten que les pareció y a aquellos que comentan pero no puedo contestarles directamente por no tener una cuenta en fanfiction les mando un besote desde aquí y les agradezco en especial todo su apoyo esperando que nos leamos muy pronto.__Att: Brie97_


	33. Resiliencia

**_Los Amamiya_**

**_Capítulo 33: Resiliencia_**

Levanté la vista al escuchar a Touya removiéndose en el sofá incómodo por mi ausencia, y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante lo adorable que se veía plácidamente dormido en un espacio tan reducido. Todavía estaba sorprendida de haber tenido tiempo suficiente de ducharme, cambiarme y ordenar un poco antes de que él se despertara, pero a la vez no podía culparlo por estar exhausto después del intenso día que habíamos tenido y de habernos quedado en vela durante la mayor parte de la madrugada.

El calor que sentí en mis mejillas casi encendió mi rostro con sólo recordar aquella inolvidable noche de la que sólo quedaría como prueba aquel escrito mío que se proponía fungir como último desahogo para que tomáramos caminos separados de manera definitiva, y que revisaba por última vez antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro para que fuera lo primero que él viera al despertar.

_Querido Touya_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya me he marchado y seguro te sientes frustrado porque me fui sin despedirme. Se que parece muy cobarde de mi parte solo marcharme sin decirte nada, pero te juro que solo lo hago porque sabía que si volvía a ver tus ojos, si volvía a escucharte decir que me amas, no tendría las fuerzas para hacer lo que tengo que hacer._

_A partir de hoy muchas cosas en nuestras vidas cambiarán, pero tal vez pase mucho tiempo hasta que podamos mirarnos sin sentir algo de melancolía, hasta que nos acostumbremos a la idea de que no podemos formar parte de la vida del otro, pero a pesar de eso me consuela saber que los recuerdos que conseguimos forjar juntos seguirán vivos aun a través del tiempo y la distancia._

_¿Había alguna última cosa que quisieras decirme? ¿Pensarás en mi cómo estoy segura de que yo pensaré en ti? Tengo miles de preguntas en mi cabeza en este momento, pero a la vez prefiero no saber las respuestas. Prefiero guardar todo eso en mi corazón para mantener latente este sentimiento, para recordar vívidamente cada roce, cada sonrisa, cada beso. Para jamás olvidar que más que dormir conmigo o hacerme el amor usted anoche me besó y me abrazó como si necesitara de mi para sentirse vivo, y allí entre roces y caricias conseguí comprender lo que en verdad significa amar a alguien, lo que realmente debe sentirse cuando dos personas están conectadas más allá de lo físico. Por eso, sin importar lo inalcanzable que sea ahora, ni lo mucho que cambien nuestras vidas a partir de este punto, jamás seré capaz de olvidar ni arrepentirme de todo lo dulce y lo amargo que viví a su lado. Te recordaré y espero que todos esos recuerdos se queden conmigo, y que tu mente y tu corazón puedan comenzar de nuevo tan pronto cruces esa puerta, para que así puedas ser feliz en tu nueva vida._

_Te amo y viviré para que tu puedas vivir. Para que puedas disfrutar de todas las cosas bonitas que sé que la vida te tiene reservadas. Espero que tu también vivas por mi, para que pueda ver tu felicidad y para que cuando nos encontremos y hablemos puedas tener muchas historias que contarme._

_Eres un hombre maravilloso y yo… me siento honrada de que me dejaras estar a tu lado aun fuera tan efímeramente. Fuiste la forma más triste y bonita que tuvo la vida para explicarme que no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, y por mi parte a partir de este agridulce adiós, siempre serás una historia que recordaré sonriendo porque sin importar el final… lo bonito fue haberlo vivido._

* * *

Lo había olvidado. Esta es un área fuera de cobertura así que no puedo llamar un taxi. Podría volver y pedirle a Touya que me lleve a casa o ir hasta la mansión del abuelo y pedir a uno de sus chóferes que lo haga pero… no quiero ser una molestia, así que solo caminaré mientras mis piernas lo soporten y en algún punto del camino regresará la señal y podré llamar a alguno.

Ojalá y Touya no despierte aun, si descubre que he caminado todo este trecho sola seguro y se enojará conmigo. Es increíble lo sobreprotector que puede ser. Seguro y el que le recuerde que tengo dos años completos viviendo sola en un país extranjero no será suficiente para que lo acepte de buena gana, aunque eso tampoco importa, después de todo a partir de hoy no seremos más que simples conocidos.

Que tontería. Cada vez que lo pienso así mis ojos arden y no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar. Seguro que si Kurogane me ve en este instante me dirá que los masoquistas como yo no deberían ser tan sensibles.

Kurogane. Tal vez no le diga lo que ocurrió está noche a menos que no sea estrictamente necesario. Seguro se molestará muchísimo cuando se entere y no quiero que se sienta herido por mi culpa.

-No hace falta que lo hagas.- Al girarme sobre mi misma ante el escalofrío que me provocó escuchar aquella voz a mis espaldas me quedé petrificada al ver a Kurogane de pie a cierta distancia de mi. Había una extraña mezcla de dolor y enojo en sus ojos, pero aun así no dejaba de sostenerme la mirada mientras su auto yacía a su lado, en evidencia de que se había detenido allí tan pronto me vio caminar sola por aquel desolado paraje lleno de fango y vegetación silvestre. Ahora que lo pensaba mi ropa estaba bastante sucia y mis zapatos apenas podían distinguirse por todo el lodo que había pegado a ellos, pero aquello no me pareció nada importante, lo que más me angustiaba en ese instante era que dado que estaba vestido exactamente como la tarde anterior, seguramente nos había seguido y por tanto sabía exactamente que había pasado la noche con Touya.

Intenté darle una explicación, disculparme por haberle hecho pasar por algo tan doloroso, pero él solo se limitó a gruñir que no necesitaba mi lastima, y subiendo al auto esperó pacientemente a que yo también me subiera. Justo el día anterior le había jurado que ya no haría más estupideces, que sería cuidadosa de ahí en lo adelante a cambio de que se disculpara con Touya, pero al final había terminado haciendo todo lo contrario y por su expresión era obvio que ya había agotado su paciencia. No cruzamos ni una palabra más aquel día y al intentar cambiarme de ropa en casa me di cuenta de que ya no traía el broche que Touya me había obsequiado. Seguro que lo había dejado sin querer en la casa de verano al salir con tanta prisa. Pensé en llamarle y preguntarle pero una parte de mi era consciente de que aquella era una mala idea. Si quería dejarlo tener una nueva vida pues teníamos que limitar nuestro contacto a sólo el estrictamente necesario, de lo contrario correría el riesgo de desatar malentendidos que solo complicaran más las cosas. Duele mucho pero, creo que lo mejor es darlo por perdido.

-Hay muchas personas en torno al paso peatonal. Deberías ir a ver que pasa. – Señaló el abuelo justo en el momento en que nos disponíamos a salir de Tomoeda para llegar al aniversario durante la tarde de aquel domingo y yo levanté la vista hacía esa dirección mientras Kurogane obedecía y abandonaba en silencio el asiento del conductor para verificar lo que ocurría.

Tomoeda era un pueblo pequeño así que el que se tratara de alguien conocido no parecía ser algo demasiado sorprendente, aunque para ser sincera jamás imaginé que sería la ultima persona que deseaba encontrarme aquel día, la única que podía hacer que la calma que había reunido en las últimas 48 horas se fuera por el desagüe. Yoko se había desmayado en pleno paso peatonal mientras volvía del supermercado, pero afortunadamente salvo un rasguño en la mejilla y un pequeño moretón en la pierna no parecía tener nada lo suficientemente grave como para trasladarla al hospital, o al menos fue lo que explicó Kurogane cuando nos avisó que tomaríamos un pequeño desvío para llevarla a su casa con tal de evitar que algo así volviera a sucederle.

-Si tienes malestares tan severos no deberías salir sola. La próxima vez podría ser algo en serio peligroso.

-Lo sé. Discúlpeme doctor Ou, es solo que como quería hacerle algo especial a mi pareja para darle la bienvenida creí que estaría bien si no tardaba demasiado. Aunque estoy segura de que Touya se enojará si sabe que me arriesgué por algo así. No deja de decirme que tenga cuidado para que no le pase nada al bebé, y justo ocurre esto el día en que vendrá a vivir conmigo.

-¡Espera! ¿No será Kinomoto el apellido de tú Touya? - Soltó mamá para mi desgracia como si el ambiente allí dentro no fuese lo suficientemente asfixiante y de inmediato ella curiosa nos preguntó si acaso lo conocíamos. No estaba segura de si estaba sorprendida o indignada con mamá por lo conversadora que estaba y todas las preguntas que le hizo acerca de su relación con el susodicho, pero no pude menos que agradecer al abuelo por intervenir y corregirla por ser tan indiscreta. Obviamente Touya no había dicho a nadie la razón por la que no asistiría a la actividad, así que ni el abuelo, ni mamá, ni mucho menos Kurogane sabían que tendría un hijo hasta ese instante, por lo que su curiosidad era mas que justificada pero aun así las ganas inmensas que tenía de cubrirme los oídos para no escuchar una palabra más al respecto eran sencillamente insoportables.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz de que hubieran arreglado las cosas tan pronto, que verla así de ilusionada después de lo tensas que se habían puesto las cosas entre ellos debía tranquilizarme, pero no fue así. No sólo no pude soltar la respiración que contenía hasta que ella no se despidió al ingresar a su casa, sino que escuchar a mamá comentar lo sorprendida que estaba de que alguien tan arisco como él terminara con una mujer tan agradable y bonita como ella despertó en mi un sentimiento que no era capaz de identificar, y que me persiguió hasta el momento en que comencé a tocar las teclas del piano con todas aquellas miradas puestas sobre mi.

Piel dorada, media melena castaña, fuerte olor a rosas, caderas extremadamente anchas y piernas larguísimas. Yoko era una mujer realmente hermosa, de eso no había duda. Ahora que vivirían juntos seguramente Touya no tardaría en amarla con todo su corazón, sobretodo ahora que le daría un hijo. Pero… así debía ser, ¿no? Si eso ocurría Touya sería realmente feliz, ¿no es cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho con solo pensarlo?

La respuesta surgió en mi cabeza amarga y desgarradoramente y al final solo me puse de pie, miré a mi alrededor como si le pidiera en silencio perdón a todos los presentes por lo que iba a hacer y abandoné el escenario a media canción, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y una inundación de lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos. No quería ver a nadie, no quería oír a nadie. Sabía que fui yo quien le animó a tener una nueva vida junto a ella, que fui yo quien insistió en que terminar todo esa noche era lo mejor para los dos, pero aun así todo mi cuerpo ardía mientras lloraba con tanto dolor que sentía que mis pulmones en cualquier momento colapsarían. Él pronto me olvidaría, seguro que pronto se acostumbraría a mi ausencia. Yo era la única que seguiría aferrándose a ese sentimiento, que seguiría atada a su recuerdo.

Los brazos de Kurogane me detuvieron mientras corría y tomándome de la mano me sacó del lugar, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos medios que intentaban investigar por que la heredera del mayor imperio industrial de todo Japón estaba llorando con tanta amargura y subiéndome al auto se dispuso a llevarme a casa sin aun decirme una sola palabra.

Nunca, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños lo había visto tan enojado conmigo. En ese entonces aunque cascarrabias y algo frío, él siempre estaba a mi lado vigilando mis pasos y defendiéndome de cualquier peligro, pero en ese momento ni siquiera me miraba a través del retrovisor provocándome un inmenso nudo en la garganta. Me dolía tanto el que las cosas entre nosotros tomaran ese turbio rumbo, que sin quererlo nos hubiéramos involucrado en un amargo triángulo amoroso en él que el siempre parecía salir perdiendo. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de remediarlo, si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Me casaré contigo. Si aún me quieres lo suficiente para desear que sea tu esposa, me casaré contigo. -Solté en un sollozo más para mi misma que para él, pero al escucharlo decir aquel "de acuerdo" me di cuenta de que lo había dicho más alto de lo que creía. Él seguía sin mirarme pero el ambiente se había suavizado, creo que a su manera estaba contento de que al fin hubiera recuperado el juicio y decidiera rendirme con respecto a Touya. Cuando vine a darme cuenta aquel anillo brillaba en mi dedo anular y de lo único que se hablaba en mi casa era de una vistosa boda digna de una princesa de cuentos de hadas que a mi no me provocaba ni la más mínima emoción.

Era irónico. Kurogane me había dicho que no quería mi compasión y al final, justo eso era lo que me llevaría al altar en sólo unos meses.

-Tomoyo… ya han llegado la mayoría de los invitados. El ministro pregunta si ya pueden comenzar con la ceremonia.- Escuché anunciar a Shaoran mientras se asomaba por la puerta, y después de deslizar cuidadosamente mis dedos por mis ojos para eliminar cualquier prueba de que había estado llorando, le pedí que indicara a los demás que fueran tomando sus puestos, y alisando un poco más mi vestido, tomé el ramo de flores que acababa de terminar para Nakuru e intenté salir de la habitación dispuesta a hacer gala de los casi veinte años de autodominio y templanza que había cultivado, hasta que él extendió sus brazos delante de mí con la intención de detenerme.

Sus ojos dorados me miraron fijamente con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba y que ahora estaba mezclada con preocupación y angustia, y llanamente cuestionó mis razones y sentimientos, me preguntó si en verdad estaba bien con todo aquello de casarme, con todo aquello de la nueva vida de Touya. Según parecía el preocupado grupo no había podido contenerse de ponerlo al tanto de todo con la esperanza de que me hiciera entrar en razón dado a que a todos ellos no hacía más que rebotarles sus preguntas con una de mis vacías sonrisas, y aunque mi garganta se cerró unos instantes al estar a punto de ceder a la lágrimas incapaz de admitir la cruenta verdad, le sonreí tiernamente y solo salí de la habitación dejándolo atrás mientras le pedía que no se preocupara.

Aquella sería una boda maravillosa y aunque agradecía la preocupación de todos no dejaría que ni mi dolor ni mi debilidad lo arruinaran.

* * *

Sublime. Esa era la palabra ideal para describir lo que veían mis ojos. Aun no podía asimilar que el patio de un templo viejo y aburrido como ese pudiese adquirir tal fulgor y hermosura con unos cuantos adornos y flores.

A donde quiera que veía las rosas rojas lo embellecían todo, haciendo un contraste extraordinario con las elegantes sillas blancas apostadas a ambos lados de un camino de pétalos carmesíes y níveos que terminaban justo debajo de un arco de rosas de la misma combinación, mientras a pocos metros una carpa heptagonal igualmente adornada aguardaba el momento en que comenzara la posterior celebración dónde pequeñas luces blancas alumbraban lo que sería la pista en la que los relativamente pocos invitados bailarían a la luz de la luna.

Volví a mirar al inicio del camino al escuchar a Yoko indicarme que ya comenzaría la boda y acomodándonos en el par de asientos vacíos al final del camino intenté poner atención a la ceremonia que ya estaba por empezar, fijándome en la pareja que ahora hacía su entrada como parte del cortejo nupcial y que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de mi hermana y el mocoso.

Sakura tomaba del brazo al insoportable de mi cuñado mientras escondía la mirada y avanzaban muy despacio por aquel camino, a la vez que el susodicho no podía estar más patitieso. Era obvio que ambos estaban nerviosos por tener los ojos de todos puestos sobre ellos, pero a la vez hacían galantería de el amor puro e inocente que representaban al llevar ambos las mejillas sonrosadas como si fuese la primera vez que estaban tan cerca uno del otro, cuando la verdad es que en sólo unos meses estarían caminando a través de un pasaje similar, pero para unir sus vidas permanentemente. Aun la idea de imaginármela lejos de casa llevando las riendas de su propio hogar me causaba cierto escozor, pero aunque odiara admitirlo verla colocarse a un lado del arco con su pelo recogido y aquel vestido escalonado de encajes carmesíes que le daban un aspecto elegante y maduro, me di cuenta de que ya mi monstruo no era más una niña. No, era una bella mujer que muy pronto volaría del nido y quien ya no necesitaría de su hermano mayor para cuidarla.

Un montón de cuchicheos se colaron entre los asistentes ante la entrada de la próxima pareja de acompañantes y al mirar al inicio del camino de rosas entendí perfectamente porque todos se habían alborotado tanto. Ella avanzaba despacio junto a ese sujeto, con un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas en las manos y el mismo estilo de vestido que llevaba Sakura, mientras apenas reparaba en cualquiera de los indiscretos que la veían impactados por su perfecta figura destacada en todos los lugares donde aquel vestido se ceñía a ella. Era tan difícil saber que estábamos en el mismo espacio y que no podíamos ni siquiera intercambiar una sonrisa, cuando la verdad era que en ese instante no había lugar en su cuerpo que no conociera, cuando habíamos compartido más que sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos, cuando la sentía tan mía que creía morir y ella sonreía ajena a todo como si ni siquiera supiera que existía, como si lo ocurrido hubiera pasado de largo sin dejar ninguna huella en su corazón.

No sabía si lo que más rabia me daba era que aquel sujeto se estuviera regodeando de su compañía aun sabiendo toda la historia entre nosotros o que aquel anillo brillara en su mano con descaro como si quisiera que me quedara más que claro que aquello no era una mala broma del viejo, pero al sentir a Yoko tocando mi brazo me di cuenta de que la había estado observando por más tiempo del que debería y tragándome mi amargura volví a mirar al inicio del camino para contemplar la tan esperada entrada del novio cuya apacible sonrisa consiguió espantar brevemente todos mis fantasmas y devolverme un poco de calma.

Yukito se veía tan tremendamente nervioso que daba algo de risa, pero aun así seguía avanzando paso a paso mientras Kaho le guiaba y sostenía hasta dejarlo bajo el arco y colocarse junto al par de chicas que intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice a la vez que él acomodaba sus lentes insistentemente y suspiraba cada dos segundos como si fuese incapaz de respirar con normalidad. A pesar de su carácter siempre sereno había sido un verdadero fastidio lidiar con él y sus nervios prenupciales durante toda aquella semana, pero a la vez contar con su oído atento y sus palabras llenas de comprensión era lo que me había mantenido cuerdo hasta ese instante.

Él no dejaba de recordarme desde el día anterior que Tomoyo era una chica sensata, que jamás haría nada sin una razón y que seguro si le abordaba y hablábamos tal vez podría entender cosas que en ese momento para mi eran incomprensibles. Según sus propias palabras mas que corregirla o acusarla mi deber era meramente él de proporcionarle una opinión amistosa sobre un asunto delicado, asimilar que ahora que ambos habíamos decidido tomar caminos diferentes mi deber era aceptar sus decisiones aun no fuesen de mi agrado y no voy a negar que la idea no terminaba de convencerme.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a juzgarla, que su cuerpo, sus decisiones, sus sentimientos, todo era solo de ella y que tan pronto me dejó a solas aquella mañana yo había perdido cualquier relevancia en ello pero… pero aun así dolía, quemaba, ardía. Mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido de tanto desasosiego. Jamás me imaginé que verla a lo lejos tomando de la mano a alguien más me haría aquel agujero tan grande en el pecho. Agujero con el que ya no tenía más opción que aprender a vivir.

Intenté ya no pensar más en ello y notando el cambio de melodía dirigí por última vez mi mirada hacía el fondo del auditorio y entonces vi a Nakuru hacer su tan esperada entrada. Hiragizawa la llevaba del brazo con gracia y temple mientras ella lucía más que espectacular con aquella obra de arte de encajes y perlas blancas. Su cabello estaba hecho un elegante chongo alto y una sencilla pero brillante corona sostenía el velo que rodaba a su espalda, mientras apenas me enteraba de que aquella bulliciosa y algo insoportable chica tenía una figura tan femenina y delicada.

Era más que obvio todo el esfuerzo y cariño puesto en cada puntada y doblez de aquel vestido personalizado, por eso aquella noche ella brillaba con tanto esplendor que hizo imposible que el cuatro ojos continuara controlando las lagrimas de emoción que intentó torpemente secarse antes de que ella llegara a su lado y tomara su mano. Sus frentes se tocaron por varios segundos mientras ambos compartían la misma forma nerviosa de sonreír y entonces el ministro anunció que daría inicio a la ceremonia de manera formal, haciendo las preguntas correspondientes a una boda occidental tal y como demandaba el origen inglés de la novia y una buena parte de los presentes, y a la señal del ministro Nakuru tomó la mano de Yukito y después de equivocarse de dedo media decena de veces en el intento de colocarle el anillo y soltar un improperio que hizo que los padres tuvieran que cubrir los oídos de los pocos niños presentes, comenzó a recitar de memoria su voto de amor, que esperaba por el bien de todos los presentes no fuese una de sus muestras de indiscreción y falta de juicio.

\- Yukito, yo jamás tuve una familia normal. Claro, no quiero decir que no fuera buena. Eriol siempre me dejó comer todo lo que quisiera, Kaho también fue amable aunque al principio no la soportaba, y Spinel era como un malhumorado y gruñón hermano menor al que no dejaba de fastidiar. – Masajeé mi frente intuyendo que aquello sería solo el inicio de los votos más irracionales y vergonzosos del mundo, pero al ver sus labios temblar y su voz llenarse de congoja mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla al mencionar al diminuto personaje que no estaba revoloteando por allí, me di cuenta de que las cosas comenzarían a tomar un melancólico y emotivo rumbo.- Pero aunque era muy feliz entonces, muchas cosas cambiaron de repente y yo sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, que ya no podía seguir adelante. Fue entonces cuando llegaste tú, me sonreíste y llenaste mi oscuridad de más luz de la que pude imaginar jamás. Ahora siento que no me falta nada, que tengo todo lo que podría desear. Por que tu eres mi familia, mi presente y mi futuro. Y yo te amo Yukito.

El susodicho besó sus manos mientras conmovido le sonreía con el fulgor de mil soles. Ya no se veía nervioso o preocupado sino que la luna llena sobre nuestras cabezas comenzó a brillar como si pudiese sentir la alegría que él emanaba mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo con delicadeza y tocaba su mejilla secando las lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro.

-Nakuru… eres tan hermosa, tan amable, tan alegre, tan divinamente desquiciada.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más como si al decir aquello último hubiera recordado alguna de sus tantas ocurrencias. - Jamás conocí un desastre tan maravillosamente hecho, ni una personalidad tan llena de caos que precisara tanto de mi excesiva calma. Cada día junto a ti es una aventura. Y yo deseo con toda mi alma seguir viviendo bajo la luz que me da tu sonrisa, porque también eres mi familia, y también te amo, mucho más de lo que podría expresar.

\- ¡Yuki…! - Chilló la ahora emocionada chica mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, quien hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no caerse ante aquel sorpresivo y eufórico beso que esta le dio en ese instante y dado que ya no tenía otra opción, el ministro se limitó a declararlos marido y mujer mientras todos se ponían de pie y aplaudían.

Ambos se veían tan felices, tan rebosantes de vida, tan seguros de su decisión. Era cierto que eran como el agua y el aceite, la luz y la oscuridad, pero lo diferentes que eran era justo lo que lo hacían perfecto el uno para el otro. Lo que los unía no era una fuerza abstracta e invariable como el destino que los obligaba a tomar un rumbo determinado, tampoco era un capricho momentáneo que los llevara a la deriva sin un lugar fijo al cual ir. Esos dos habían tomado la decisión consciente de estar juntos, de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, de asumir el dolor que podía devengar su decisión. Aun si él jamás los hubiera perdonado, aun si Nakuru no conseguía sobrevivir, aun si en unos años su decisión de permanecer juntos se veía afectada por la ausencia de uno de los dos, aun así, ellos decidieron quedarse uno al lado del otro. Su felicidad era algo que ellos mismos habían creado, algo a lo que ellos habían apostado. No estaban intentando sostener su realidad a base de mentiras ni engaños, habían asumido la verdad de sus sentimientos y eso, de una u otra forma los había terminado liberando. Y eso, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta me daba mucho en lo que pensar.

-Me alegra mucho que pudieran venir, ¿te sientes mejor Yoko?

-Si, mil gracias por su preocupación señor Kinomoto. Touya ha estado muy pendiente de mi todo el día y casi no me ha subido la fiebre hoy. Además, estaba tan ansiosa por conocer al fin a la mujer que consiguió enamorar a Yukito que no podía faltar de ninguna manera. Él y Touya siempre fueron un misterio en la escuela, nadie entendía porque no tenían novia, hasta se especulaba que en realidad eran… bueno, diferentes a los demás chicos y se gustaban entre ellos. ¡Se imagina lo descabellado que suena eso! Las personas siempre tergiversan todo.

-¿Descabellado?- Mi padre, quien se había acercado a nosotros tan pronto terminó la ceremonia y en poco tiempo había labrado una afectuosa relación con ella, me miró desconcertado como si me preguntara en silencio si acaso no le había hablado a Yoko al respecto, y no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros para indicarle que aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, había decidido reservarme esa información. No se trataba de que me avergonzara de ello o no estuviera seguro de mi mismo y mis preferencias en ese momento, mi mayor temor era que se escandalizara o no pudiese aceptar esa parte de mi pasado. Esperaba algún día querer a Yoko, llegar a verla como una persona importante que me había dado uno de mis mayores tesoros, pero dudaba mucho que algún día le tuviera ese grado de confianza. Compartiría mi día a día con Yoko y tendríamos una hija en común, pero nunca sería capaz de abrirle por completo mi corazón. Al menos no como a ella.

El simple pensamiento de ello puso a trabajar mis neuronas y sin quererlo en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrarla. Aquel sujeto se hallaba sólo conversando con Shaoran, así que tal vez aquella era mi única oportunidad de abordarla sin tener una acalorada discusión con él, así que tan pronto escuché a Yoko anunciar que iría al tocador y la vi perderse entre los demás invitados, le pedí a papá que se quedara un rato con ella hasta que yo regresara y salí en su busca recorriendo así cada rincón del templo sin éxito alguno, saliendo a las afueras del templo como última opción, dónde su furgoneta, aquella en la que habíamos estado a punto de perder el control la primera vez se hallaba estacionada.

Aun recordaba vivazmente aquella sensación de estarme quemando por dentro, aquella sed insaciable de perderme en su boca. La había extrañado tanto durante ese par de semanas que ensordecido por el constante golpeteo de la lluvia, dopado con el olor de su piel, motivado por la manera en cómo la ropa de ella se pegaba a su cuerpo por lo empapada que estaba, estuve a punto de llevar aquello hasta el mismísimo final. Esa vez pude detenerme por puro milagro, pero aquella noche, mientras estábamos a solas en la oscuridad de aquella habitación… simplemente hubo un momento en el que había olvidado que aquella era una despedida.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche más que fungir como una liberación de mis sentimientos se habían convertido en una atadura, habían avivado aquella ávida necesidad de ella. Por eso me enojaba tanto verla tomar a ese sujeto del brazo como si nada, pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez había cruzado aquella línea con él también, que alguien aparte de mi había conocido su lado más irreverente y pasional. Estaba celoso, más celoso de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Celoso de sus ojos, de sus manos, de su boca, celoso de que él si tuviera la oportunidad de descubrirla cada día, de verla sonreír a lo largo de los años. De que al fin y al cabo hubiera conseguido lo que yo no era capaz de seguir deseando a pesar de ya estar fuera de mi alcance.

Levanté la vista al escuchar el constante golpeteo de unos zapatos de tacón acercándose a toda prisa y al encontrarme con sus luceros amatistas simplemente me perdí en su mirada presa del alivio de que mi búsqueda hubiera dado al fin frutos, pero ella sin mediar palabras, sin siquiera hacer algún intento por saludarme, solo se dio la vuelta procurando regresar sobre sus pasos, haciendo que casi en un impulso inconsciente la tomara de la muñeca y la hiciera volverse para comprobar lo que imaginaba. Ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido Tomoyo?

-Nada.

-Las personas no lloran por nada. ¿Acaso el idiota de tu prometido te ha hecho algo?

-Eso no es algo que debería preocuparte a estas alturas. - Por alguna razón escucharla decir eso me hizo sentir aun más rabia de la que de por si llenaba mi cuerpo y entonces un "¿Te parece que una semana basta para romper nuestros lazos?" Lleno de ira, dolor e impotencia salió de mi garganta ante el hecho de que después de toda una semana pensando en ella, extrañándola con cada gramo de mi ser, aquello fuese lo único que me mereciera, lo único que quedara de lo que había entre dos.

-No se que piensas tú Tomoyo, no se lo que tu sientes al respecto, pero mis sentimientos no son tan volubles como eso. Y lo entiendo, entiendo que quieras tomar tu propio camino lo más pronto posible, entiendo que quieras olvidarte de todo cuanto antes. Pero ¿por qué demonios tienes que tomar el camino fácil y casarte con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué pisoteas mi orgullo haciéndome sentir que todo esto no ha significado nada para ti?

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera si por más que quiera no puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento?! Creía que si me lo tomaba en serio, si dejaba a Kurogane quererme tal vez eso me frenaría, que tal vez me daría una buena razón para no echar todo a la basura e ir tras de ti en cualquier momento. Pero es inútil, no dejo de sentir dolor cada vez que la veo tomarte del brazo, cada vez que imagino que la amas a ella cada noche mientras yo me quedo sola intentando bastarme con simples recuerdos. ¡¿Y dices que estoy tomando el camino fácil?!

Un torrente de lágrimas se estaban deslizando por sus mejillas mientras ella temblaba y solo entonces me di cuenta de que la tomaba de la muñeca con más fuerza de la que debería y entonces no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable de hacerla pasar por toda esa agonía. Ella solo había intentado reponerse a todo aquello, resignarse a que él estaba con alguien más. Ella solo había estado tratando de olvidar el dolor, de dejar de sufrir, y después de una semana lidiando con todo eso sola, lo único que hacía era desahogar contra ella toda mi frustración. Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos y la atraje a mi pecho mientras murmuraba que lo sentía, que en serio sentía haberle causado tanta angustia, pero aquello solo aumentó la fuerza de su llanto, mientras ella apenas se movía, apenas me miraba, mientras la poca calma que había intentado mantener hasta ese instante se desmoronaba.

-Ya no lo soporto Touya. No debiste enseñarme lo maravilloso y doloroso que es enamorarme, últimamente solo he sentido tristeza, dolor e ira. Desde que comencé a quererte solo he estado sufriendo, mi cabeza solo está llena de pensamientos sobre ti. Me he vuelto celosa, le he mentido constantemente a mi familia, he usado los sentimientos de Kurogane para paliar mi tristeza. Yo sé lo que es crecer sin padre, se lo insustituible que puede ser su presencia y aun así no dejo de sentirme enfadada contigo por tener un hijo con otra, por preferirla a ella antes que a mí. ¡Y es tan injusto, ¿porque no puedo olvidarte cuando al fin y al cabo se que estas con otra persona, cuanto se que tendrás un hijo con ella?! Me estoy convirtiendo en una mala mujer.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu no has cambiado nada pequeña.- Susurré con la mayor dulzura que pude mientras colocaba mi frente contra la suya e intentaba conseguir que mi voz no se partiera también. Las manos de ella temblaban tanto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, se veía tan destrozada, tan decepcionada, tan triste, que sin quererlo mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas al verla haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su llanto. Me dolía tanto escucharla hablar así de si misma, pensar que durante todo ese tiempo su cabeza había estado llena de esos pensamientos, cuando al fin y al cabo todo eso estaba pasando porque yo también quise huir de mis problemas en su momento, por que intenté mentirme a mi mismo y a los demás acerca de lo que en verdad sentía. Por eso no quería que ella viviera como yo arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones. No quería que se pasara el resto de su vida junto a alguien a quien jamás podría amar, porque creía que si lo hacía, si daba un paso más en esa dirección nunca podría ser feliz. Pero la realidad era que si había un lugar en el que ella no sería capaz de alcanzar la felicidad era junto él.

La había extrañado tanto. Aun la buscaba en la oscuridad, aun intentaba dibujar los bordes de su silueta cuando Yoko dormía a mi lado pero aun así, había seguido mintiendo, había seguido fingiendo solo por que no quería reconocer que me había convertido en el mismo tipo de personas que había odiado, que había despreciado toda la vida. Pero la verdad era que yo también había dado la espalda a alguien que me necesitaba por mi propia conveniencia, también yo había intentado hacer la vista gorda a mis equivocaciones y tener aquella familia que mis propios errores me habían negado. ¿Qué sentido tenían todos esos años de rencores y malos tratos si al final iba a hacerle lo mismo a la persona que decía amar?

Sentí de repente que alguien me halaba del cuello de la camisa y entonces, vi los ojos de Ou mirándome lleno de furia mientras me sacudía y preguntaba qué le había hecho en su ausencia. La verdad no tenía fuerzas para responder ni mucho menos defenderme, si en ese momento él decidía partirme la cara no sería capaz de mover ni un músculo para detenerle, pero ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera y le extendió la mano para que se la llevara al aeropuerto, mano que después de gruñir hastiado tomó mientras yo entendía por primera vez que aquel sin duda era el final de manera definitiva. La próxima vez que la viera ya sería su esposa, la próxima vez que nos encontráramos ella estaría completamente fuera de mi alcance. Y aunque me dolía, también parecía ser lo mejor.

Levanté la vista al escuchar que me llamaban y al ver a Yoko y mi padre caminando a prisa hacia mi mientras aquel objeto brillaba en el cabello de ella entendí con claridad lo que había ocurrido solo unos minutos antes. Seguro que Tomoyo se había encontrado con ella en el tocador y al verla llevar prendido del cabello el broche que yo le había obsequiado pensó que había renegado de lo nuestro, que la había sacado completamente de mi vida. Y es que ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ni siquiera hubiera mirado a Yoko lo suficiente para notar algo tan evidente, para darme cuenta de que algo así podía pasar?

Una chica tan dulce y considerada como Tomoyo no se merecía a alguien como yo, alguien que había desconfiado tanto de sus buenos sentimientos que hubiera terminado en brazos de otra, alguien que se había dejado dominar tanto por el dolor que ahora le estuviera haciendo tanto daño, alguien que era tan débil que ni siquiera podía sostener por si mismo sus propias promesas y esforzarse por darle una buena vida a la criatura que ella traía en su vientre, que ni siquiera podía controlar sus propias emociones y prestarle la suficiente atención a la mujer que llevaba del brazo. Yo… ni siquiera me merecía que alguna de las dos me perdonara. Tal vez lo mejor que podía pasar de hay en lo adelante era que yo me quedara totalmente solo y las liberara de la carga de su egoísmo.

-Lo siento Yoko, pero… ya no puedo seguir con esto.- Ellos se detuvieron extrañados sin poder entender lo que ocurría y aunque intentaron hablarme de algo volví a interrumpirlos. Supongo que sentía que si no lo aclaraba en ese momento, jamás podría hacerlo, que tendría que seguir sosteniendo mi realidad a base de mentiras y por extensión haciéndole daño a ellas.

-En realidad la persona que me gustaba cuando te me declaraste en la escuela era Yukito. Es más, hasta hace poco menos de un año aun salíamos juntos. Pero eso no hace que me considere gay o bisexual creo más bien que aunque prefiero por mucho a una chica, si llego a enamorarme en serio no me importaría que fuese una cosa o la otra. -Declaré mientras la veía mirarme desconcertada como si no pudiera creer lo que decía, pero aun así continué con mi confesión sabiendo que aquello solo era la punta del iceberg y que lo que diría a continuación era aún peor que aquello.

-También… estuve saliendo con otra mujer mientras estabas con tus familiares, por eso te dije que no podía vivir contigo, por eso no fui capaz de responder de inmediato cuando me dijiste que no tendrías a nuestra hija. La verdad es que la única razón por la que volví contigo es porque ella me animó a intentarlo, porque ella me dijo que mi hija debía ser más valiosa para mi que cualquier relación amorosa y que cuando al fin naciera yo comenzaría a verte de manera diferente y hasta podría quererte en serio. Pero… ahora estoy convencido de que no es justo para ti el que tengas que quedarte con alguien que en realidad no te ama como mereces y que a parte no es capaz de dejar de pensar en alguien más, y aunque sé que lo mas probable es que ya no quieras tener nada mas que ver conmigo a ahora que sabes la verdad y puedo aceptarlo si eso deseas. Pero te pido, no, te suplico, que no hagas pagar a mi hija por mis errores, que no la prives de vivir solo por tener un padre estúpido e irresponsable.

No estaba seguro de si ella pudo entender algo de lo que dije con aquel hilo de voz pero al escucharla sollozar con tanta amargura llevé la mirada a mi padre que profundamente acongojado me pidió perdón por no poder hacer nada, mientras ella sostenía su vientre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me aseguraba que ella también hubiera querido que su hija naciera bien.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a nosotros tres conduciendo camino al hospital mientras ella intentaba soportar el intenso dolor que la había hecho dirigirse al baño en un principio y que le ayudó a descubrir que estaba sufriendo un serio sangrado. Mi padre había intentado buscarme tan pronto lo supo con el objetivo de animarme a llevarla al hospital, pero como no me había encontrado había decidido hacerlo el mismo y por eso ambos habían salido a las afueras del templo justo unos segundos después de que Tomoyo se marchara y yo egoístamente los detuviera intentando liberarme de la culpa.

Estaba tan asustado, tan angustiado, no era capaz de creer que la vida fuera a cobrarme tan caro todos mis errores, que al final el mayor de mis temores fuera a hacerse realidad, pero supongo que todo siempre cae por su propio peso y el de mis equivocaciones era tan inmenso que no podía ser simplemente pasado por alto.

No recuerdo demasiado de lo que pasó después de escuchar el funesto veredicto médico, ni cuanto tiempo pasamos en el hospital antes de que papá me llevara a casa y la dejara a ella junto a sus familiares, pero aquella mañana al abrir los ojos en mi antigua habitación, Sakura estaba vuelta un ovillo junto a mi, mientras se sacudía de vez en cuando presa de los sollozos que había intentado reprimir antes de quedarse dormida, y aunque no le dije nada al respecto agradecí internamente el que no quisiera dejarme solo en aquellas circunstancias. Aun una parte de mi no creía nada de lo que había ocurrido y aquel pedazo de realidad que ella representaba era lo único que me motivaba a quedarme despierto al menos momentáneamente.

Los días siguientes no tuve demasiadas ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, pero casi todas las tardes cuando regresaba del trabajo al cual me obligué a seguir asistiendo, recibía visitas de Yukito y los demás quienes intentaban sacarme del mutismo en el que me sumí desde ese día, aunque sinceramente no es que le hiciera demasiado sencilla la tarea. Solo quería estar solo con mis pensamientos lidiando con mis emociones como mejor sabía hacer o tal vez, sólo sentía que en mis circunstancias no merecía la compasión y el apoyo que los demás intentaban darme. Y así, antes de darme cuenta, había pasado un mes completo.

No había sido capaz de deshacerme de aquellos escarpines a pesar de ya no necesitarlos, tal vez por que en el fondo una parte de mi seguía convencido de que aquella solo era una pesadilla y que mi hija estaba creciendo en silencio esperando a ver la luz del sol, o solo porque sentía que si lo hacía, si intentaba borrar por completo su recuerdo volvería a caer en los mismos errores, pero guardando la pequeña caja en uno de las gavetas, me incorporé en la cama y después de resoplar frustrado harto del estúpido timbre que no había dejado de sonar a pesar de lo mucho que me había esforzado por ignorar a quien sea que osaba molestarme aquel sábado en que estaba completamente a solas, bajé las escaleras con desgano y abrí la puerta con tal brusquedad que seguro cualquiera hubiera salido huyendo augurando que le haría algún tipo de daño. Y aunque Shaoran se quedó allí parado sin inmutarse pues la cara de pocos amigos que traía era con la que lo recibía desde el día en que lo conocí, aun así seguí dando lo mejor de mi con el objetivo de ahuyentarlo y obligarlo a dejarme solo.

-El monstruo no está.- Solté cerrándole la puerta en la cara mientras intentaba subir las escaleras y encerrarme de nuevo en mi cuarto, entornando los ojos al escucharlo a mis espaldas mientras afirmaba que ya lo sabía y que había venido a hablar conmigo quedándose de pie en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación que en ese momento parecía más bien la zona de desastre tras el paso de un huracán, porque si, el aseo era una de las tantas cosas que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer.

-A menos que vayas a decirme que te diste cuenta que sólo eres un mocoso mimado y que ya no vas a casarte con el monstruo no creo que me interese nada de lo que tengas que decirme.

-Ni siquiera si se trata de Tomoyo.- Reconozco que oír su nombre hizo que me detuviera unos segundos de mi tarea de aventar objetos en cualquier dirección para ignorar a Shaoran. Pero aún así con la mayor hipocresía que pude le pregunté porqué habría de interesarme lo que hiciera la neurótica amiga de mi hermana y la manera tan cansina en que suspiró me indicó que el que la introdujera en la conversación no era una simple casualidad.

-¡Vamos! ¿En serio no creerás que no se nada a estas alturas? La única en toda Tomoeda que no sabe lo de ustedes es Sakura porque nadie a tenido las agallas de decirle que su intachable hermano mayor jugó con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Quién demonios te dijo que jugaba con ella? - El muro de desinterés e ignorancia que tanto esfuerzo me había costado labrar se derrumbó al instante con solo escucharlo afirmar aquello pero aun cuando lo escuché preguntarme porque si la amaba no había hecho nada para evitar que se casara con Ou, solo murmuré que tenía mis razones mientras seguía escondiendo cosas debajo de mi cama al más puro estilo de mi hermana menor. Siempre fui algo quisquilloso con el orden y la limpieza pero conservar aquel desastre a mi alrededor me hacía pensar menos en el lío que era todo mi ser en ese momento, aunque ahora que ya no había nada sobre mi cama creo que sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima. ¿Cómo demonios había estado tirado en ese mar de suciedad y desorden hacia solo unos minutos?

-No me digas que se te pegó la estupidez que ella defiende acerca de que ver a los demás felices hace que automáticamente uno sea feliz.- Cuando llevé mi mirada al mocoso me di cuenta de que media habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada y no pude evitar pensar en que era una fortuna que al menos Sakura no fuera a casarse con un tipo igual de desorganizado que ella, aunque claro está eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta. La verdad es que mi cabeza había pensado una y otra vez en ese mantra que ella solía usar y eso me había convencido de que aunque la amara con todo mi corazón dejar que encontrara a alguien mejor que no la hiciera sufrir como yo era el mejor aporte que podía hacer a su felicidad. Pero a la vez por alguna razón el que él dijera que era una estupidez no me parecía del todo mentira, después de todo Tomoyo era la persona mas altruista del mundo y sin embargo él sabía más que nadie que su vida no había sido precisamente feliz. Entonces ¿qué se suponía que brindaba verdadera felicidad?

-Tomoyo siempre fue alguien muy importante para mi.- Explicó Shaoran mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba que la luz que aun brindaba el sol vespertino entrara a la hasta entonces oscura habitación. - No sólo la veo como una hermana, como alguien a quien proteger. La admiro… la admiro y le agradezco inconmensurablemente porque sé que si tengo toda esta felicidad entre mis manos se lo debo en buena parte a que siempre haya estado ahí para guiarme y abrirme los ojos. Y aun así nunca he conseguido ni siquiera que me cuente lo que le atormenta, que me deje ayudarla a resolver sus problemas. Pero llegas tú con tus malos tratos y miles de problemas a poner su vida de cabeza y no sólo consigues que te abra su corazón, si no que te conviertes en la única persona que puede obligarla a mostrar sus verdaderas emociones y abandonar esa falsa sonrisa. Llegas, te conviertes en alguien indispensable y solo… te alejas porque crees que así puedes conseguir que sea feliz. - Tuve que hacerme a un lado cuando lo vi frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba de la cobija que cubría mi cama y sintiéndome acusado, abrí uno de los cajones y tomando una limpia lo dejé terminar con su labor de rescate mientras pensaba en que no debí ser tan severo con mi pobre hermanita mientras crecía. ¿En serio yo daba tanto miedo cuando estaba enojado?

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ella en ese aspecto, no hay forma de que alguien sea feliz solo viendo la felicidad de los demás, por que, la felicidad es estar con la persona a la que quieres. Aunque sucedan cosas malas y dolorosas por estar juntos, la verdad es que no ser capaces de estar juntos es aún más doloroso. Por eso… - Alisó un poco una esquina de la ahora perfectamente vestida cama y tomando asiento en ella me miró como si estuviera juzgando y reprobando mi apariencia que para que negarlo dejaba mucho que desear. No sólo no había cortado mi pelo en todo aquel tiempo sino que un vestigio de barba que me hacía ver como veinte años mas viejo de lo que realmente era cubría mi normalmente aseado rostro, eso sin mencionar que aún traía puesta la pijama desde la noche anterior.

-Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué de todos los hombres insoportables del mundo terminó enamorándose de ti, lo que si se es que es de cobardes decir que la vas a dejar porque merece a alguien mejor. Si de verdad la quieres, pues cambia y se tu esa persona. ¡No seas imbécil!

No se si era el que fuese tan llano, el que me mirara como si fuese un bicho raro o el que supiera que decía la verdad pero no contesté a su desafío en lo absoluto. Me sentía como un niño corregido severamente por su padre por haberse portado mal y eso que cuando el escuincle ese apenas había aprendido a hablar ya yo resolvía operaciones matemáticas de tres dígitos.

Lo vi sacar de su bolsillo un alargado sobre amarillo que colocó sobre la cama mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba a mi lado y justo antes de cruzar la puerta lo escuché recordarme que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de ella y que al menos debía llamarla.

Me quedé allí solo observando el enorme cambio que había sufrido mi habitación con solo un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo, y me pregunté si algo similar podía ocurrir con las personas. Cultivar virtudes y desarraigar malos hábitos no sería una labor de varias horas de trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo nadie nacía con una personalidad predefinida. Si se pudiera tomar las cosas malas y convertirlas en buenas, entonces tal vez alguien como yo en serio podía volverse mas apacible y tolerante o al menos, menos impulsivo y prepotente.

Me acerqué a la cama mientras comenzaba a sobrecalentarse mi cabeza ante aquella utopía puesta ante mi, y al observar el contenido del enigmático sobre, miré la hora profundamente preocupado.

Mierda, si no me daba prisa jamás conseguiría hacerlo a tiempo.

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles se tiñen de dorado rojizo mientras el viento abrasador del verano que comienza a despedirse para dar paso al plácido otoño las hace caer al suelo suavemente terminando su ciclo de existencia y así, tan efímera y vacilante, la vida seguía pasando junto a todos sus cambios y etapas. Tomó en su mano la diminuta hoja que se había colado a través de la ventana de su cuarto y pensó con algo de melancolía en que el dos de septiembre había llegado antes de darse cuenta.

Ya había pasado todo un mes desde que se fue de Tomoeda y por tanto un mes completo que no sabía más de él de lo que Sakura angustiada le contaba de vez en cuando. ¿Cuántas veces ya, había mirado la pantalla de su teléfono con su nombre en la pantalla pensando en hacerle una llamada o al menos mandarle un mensaje? Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, pero una parte de ella no creía que comunicarse fuera una buena idea.

Ella no haría más que recordarle lo que había perdido, que quedarse en silencio solamente escuchándolo con compasión. Ella ni siquiera era capaz de lidiar con su propia tristeza, de lidiar con sus propios demonios. Él necesitaba otro tipo de persona a su lado, una que tuviera las fuerzas para sostenerlo en su dolor, que le recordara que la vida seguía adelante. Ella no lo era. Simplemente ella no estaba preparada para algo así.

Se quedó unos instantes con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada en su momento diario de reprensión mental y al escuchar su teléfono repicar puso el auricular en su oído sin siquiera moverse imaginando que se trataba de Sakura con alguna novedad, dando un enorme brinco al escuchar aquella grave voz saludando del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿To… Touya?!

-Disculpa si no esta bien que te llamara, es que…

-No, no hay problema.- Murmuró mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza para intentar disipar el dolor que le provocó haberse caído de la cama de la impresión y sosteniéndose del borde de la misma mientras colocaba el teléfono entre su hombro y su oído, intentó ponerse de pie mientras pensaba que las cosas serian más fáciles si durmiera en un futón y no en una cama de casi tres plantas. Un día le diría a su madre que no sólo no tenía la piel tan delicada como la princesa del cuento de la habichuela, sino que sus mejores siestas habían sido en espacios tan reducidos como el ancho de unos brazos.

-Oye Tomoyo ¿Lo que oí fue golpe?

-No, solo estaba viendo una película de acción. Ya sabe que me encantan las aventuras.

-Muy interesante manera de pasar tu cumpleaños.

-Bueno técnicamente aun no es mi cumpleaños aquí.

-Eso es verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras la línea mientras al trigueño se le acababan los temas de conversación y ella comenzaba a tener miedo de que de repente colgara. Había tenido el mes más difícil de su vida y aun así se había tomado la molestia de ser el problema de hacerle una llamada, y aunque oír su voz había sido tan reconfortante como un vaso de agua fría en pleno verano, o una vivaz fogata en medio de un crudo invierno, ahora solo se quedaba muda sin saber que decir. En serio era inútil, ¿por qué no se le ocurría nada sobre lo que hablar?

-Bueno, te dejaré descansar.

-Espere. Siento mucho lo de su bebé. Seguro que estos días…

-No hay nada que sentir. De todas formas no estaba preparado para ser padre, así que fue mejor así. – La forma tan llana y desinteresada en la que dijo aquello echó más sal a la herida y sin darse cuenta le gritó con impotencia que nadie le estaba pidiendo que ocultara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Que él también tenía derecho a no estar bien de vez en cuando.

Al principio la respuesta de él fue solo silencio. Pero al escucharlo respirar profundo intentando reprimir un sollozo se dio cuenta de que efectivamente aquello aun le dolía tanto como el primer día. Pero sentía que después de lo ocurrido no tenía derecho a sentir tristeza por esa criatura, que reconocer su dolor era una muestra de debilidad o incompetencia.

-¿No te parece tonto que aun esté deprimido por alguien que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de conocer?

-No, no lo es. No puede esperar que algo que le provocó tantas emociones y por lo que hizo tantos cambios desaparezca sin dejar ningún sentimiento a su paso. Así que, el que esté triste es lo mas normal en esta situación.

-Me pregunto de donde sacará esa cabecita tuya tanta sabiduría.- Murmuró él con su usual tono burlón para ocultar el hecho de que intentaba secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos, pero al escucharla aclarar que aquello no era sabiduría, que solo había dicho lo que ella sentiría en una situación similar, comprendió con exactitud porque con ella siempre se le hacía tan fácil dejar salir sus verdaderas emociones. Tomoyo no sólo era una buena oyente, sino una chica llena de empatía y consideración, una persona que siempre se ponía en el lugar del otro y se esforzaba por entender sus sentimientos y circunstancias. Por eso todos la amaban, por eso las personas tendían a acercarse a ella cuando tenían problemas. Su apacible voz, su oído comprensivo, su mirada afectuosa y cálida, todo en ella era un aliciente activo para el desahogo y la liberación. Ella daba lo mejor de sí a los demás y a cambio ellos le entregaban su absoluta confianza.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio pero esta vez no era algo incomodo o forzado, sino conciliador, reconfortante. Uno que les recordaba porque habían intentado por tantos medios estar juntos a pesar de las adversidades. No sabían si era el que pudiesen leerse uno al otro o el que supieran cuando debían callar o hablar en determinada situación, pero cuando tenían ese tipo de momentos juntos se sentía tan bien, que parecía no haberse roto nunca.

-Sé que no es tu cumpleaños aun, pero te molestaría recibir un regalo por adelantado.

-¿Un regalo por adelantado?

Tan pronto terminó de hacer aquella pregunta, un par de toques retumbaron en la puerta de entrada y entonces sintió que su corazón se detenía. Estaba segura de que no había pedido nada y no recibía visitas a menudo, así que avanzó hasta la puerta algo insegura y al abrirla se quedó helada mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca para evitar soltar un grito que alertara a toda la seguridad del edificio mientras él seguía mirándola con aquella media sonrisa complacido de la sorpresa de su rostro. Había al menos un millón de razones por las que era imposible que él estuviera allí justo frente a ella, pero a la vez ni en sus sueños más absurdos seria capaz de imaginarse algo así por lo que solo podía ser algo real.

Se retiró de un brinco de delante de la puerta tan pronto este le amenazó con llevarse su regalo si no le dejaba entrar y lo vio recorrer curiosamente el lugar aprovechando su completo estupor. Aquel departamento debía ser un par de veces más espacioso de lo que jamás imaginó pero de alguna extraña forma reflejaba el espíritu sencillo y apacible de la única habitante del lugar, que seguía allí junto a la puerta mirándolo como si fuera algún tipo de espectro.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tomé corriendo el vuelo nocturno. Ese estúpido mocoso debió haberme hecho entrar en razón un día antes al menos.

-¡¿Viniste solo?… ¡en un avión!!

-Los barcos tardan mucho.

-Pero el trabajo, la universidad, tu familia…

-Hey, ¿te alegra o no que viniera?

Ella se sonrojó al instante evidenciando claramente la respuesta. Claro que le alegraba, nada podría haberla hecho más feliz que verlo. Pero ¿realmente estaba bien que lo dijera en voz alta después de todo lo ocurrido? ¿Después de aquella discusión que habían tenido la ultima vez? Se acercó lentamente al él al verlo hacerle señas para se sentara a su lado y manteniendo una respetuosa distancia se quedó a su lado en completo silencio , hasta que él sacó de su mochila una alargada caja que le extendió disculpándose por no tener tiempo de envolverla.

-La verdad es que me daba algo de rabia que lleves algo que te dio otro tipo, así que lo compré el día antes de nuestra cita, aunque al final cierta personita se fue antes de que pudiese dárselo en la mañana. No es que diga que tienes que tirar el anterior pero si no lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida sería muy feliz.- Explicó mientras la veía abrír la caja y sus ojos violetas se iluminaban al ver aquel collar en forma de cuarto menguante con una magnolia blanca en la punta inferior.

-Por alguna extraña razón lo vi y pensé en ti, ya no puedo cambiarlo si no te gusta pero…

-Es precioso. Me encanta. -Susurró mientras lo colocaba contra su pecho y le preguntaba si podía colocárselo, mirándo el dije con una enorme sonrisa al tenerlo por fin alrededor de su cuello, con aquella sonrisa que desde el principio le había hecho saber que el día en que por fin la soltara le iba a doler muchísimo. Aunque nunca se imaginó que tanto.

-Sabes pequeña… en realidad no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea venir a verte, creía que sería mejor si ya no nos veíamos en lo adelante. Pero un molesto mocoso me dijo algo que me dejó pensando, una tontería acerca de cambiar y convertirme en lo que necesitas. El punto es que creo que estoy muy viejo para eso y que contrario a lo que piensan los demás no debería intentar estar contigo. Tal vez a simple vista pueda parecer una buena persona pero la verdad es que soy todo lo contrario a ti. Me enojo rápidamente, soy celoso y en el fondo egoísta, egocéntrico y posesivo. Si estás conmigo seguramente te celaré todo el tiempo, me enojaré cada vez que me entere que eres muy cercana a un hombre y me haré tan dependiente de ti que llegaré a ser una verdadera plaga si alguna vez intentas alejarte. Eres demasiado joven para atarte a algo como eso.

-Solo eres unos años mayor que yo, Touya.

-Siete para ser exactos.

-Seis y medio para ser exactos.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- Replicó mientras colocaba sus manos contra su cara y se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas. - He vivido muchísimas mas cosas que tú. No puedo simplemente ignorar todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días. Yo… simplemente no me siento como si fuese el mismo que derribaste frente a la oficina de tu madre hace sólo dos meses, y si han cambiado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo ¿cuántas no irán cambiando en ti hasta que alcances mi edad? Lo que quieres hoy probablemente no sea lo que quieres en unas semanas. Tal vez no sepas ni siquiera que es lo que realmente quieres hacer o ser en tu futuro. Por eso quiero que sigas creciendo, que conozcas nuevas cosas, que te relaciones con más personas, que tengas otros amores. Quiero que descubras por ti misma que es lo que realmente quieres para tu futuro y si aún así sigues queriéndome, entonces yo te esperaré con los brazos abiertos, y si por el contrario quieres casarte con el doctorcito al final de todo, también lo aceptaré.

-La verdad es que yo y Kurogane rompimos nuestro compromiso ese mismo día. Creo que se dio cuenta de que era imposible obligarme a abandonar mis sentimientos y no pudo soportarlo. – Explicó ella haciendo que él levantara la vista mientras por primera vez se daba cuenta de que aquel vistoso anillo ya no adornaba su mano. - Me dijo que era estúpido el que intentara resolver los problemas de los demás cuando no era capaz de resolver ni siquiera los míos, y que un hombre tan problemático como usted necesitaba una mujer que siguiera siendo fuerte aun en las situaciones desfavorables, no una que llorara cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles. Así que lo pensé y en vez de regresar, decidí venir y poner en orden mi vida, mientras esperaba a que usted fuese el que decidiera si quería esto o no. Por eso cumpliré su deseo. Intentaré aprender todo lo que pueda de la vida, conoceré gente, pensaré en que es lo que realmente quiero en mi futuro y entonces, al final de todo, seguiré esperando el momento en que consideres que ya estoy preparada para esto y consigas asimilar todas estas cosas por las que has pasado.

-Pero… tal vez nunca puedas ser feliz a mi lado.

-Touya… - Sus suaves y cálidas manos se posaron en su rostro mientras ella esbozaba una tenue sonrisa al notar que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar ante la simple idea de que ella tuviera que llorar por su culpa todo el tiempo. - En el momento en que yo me enamoré de ti sabía exactamente lo que eras. Sabía que tendríamos miles de obstáculos, que nada de esto iba a ser fácil. Yo no quiero que me digas que vamos a ser felices, ni que vas a ser alguien perfecto, ni siquiera que no vamos a discutir de vez en cuando. Yo solo quiero que me asegures que vamos a tener días buenos y días terribles pero que al final de todo siempre estaremos juntos, el uno para el otro. Así que no intentes convencerme de no esperarte. Soy en serio caprichosa y obstinada cuando me lo propongo.

-Creo que no tengo argumentos contra eso.- Un golpe en su hombro le indicó que ella esperaba que negara lo que había dicho y un "acepto tu propuesta" salió de su boca mientras acariciaba su mano profundamente agradecido de que estuviera dispuesta a seguirlo soportando a pesar de todo. Su padre siempre le había dicho que el verdadero perdón se daba cuando al recordar los errores de los demás ya no te dolía ni tenías ganas de vengarte y aunque nunca entendió lo necesario de perdonar de esa manera, en ese momento en que tenia su frente contra la suya y ella sonreía como si aquel día no hubiera estado llorando con tanta amargura se sentía tan agradecido que no era capaz de hablar. Definitivamente no se merecía ni la mitad de el amor de una mujer tan maravillosa, pero estaba decidido a un día ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Sacó de su bolsillo el broche que había recuperado de manos de Yoko la ultima vez en que se vieron y después de preguntarle si aún quería conservarlo, lo colocó en su pelo pensando en que tal vez la próxima vez le obsequiaría un par de aretes, una pulsera u otro adorno similar, o tal vez sería una casa, una isla, una nave espacial. Lo que quisiera. Deseaba dárselo todo, todo lo que sus manos pudieran alcanzar y construir y si lo que quería no existía pues se lo inventaría. Haría lo que fuera por mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque por ese día ya se había beneficiado demasiado de su infinita suerte.

-Bien, entonces creo que es hora de que me vaya. – Explicó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta la puerta, revisando la dirección del hotel que Shaoran le había reservado junto con el boleto de ida y vuelta de avión. Debía reconocer que aunque fuese insoportable e insufrible le debía una esa vez. -Ah si, mi vuelo de regreso sale al anochecer mañana, así que si quieres podemos salir a celebrar tu cumpleaños un rato. Iremos a donde quieras y…

Se detuvo al sentir una ligera presión contra su espalda y ver los brazos de ella rodearlo de repente. Podía escuchar el palpitar ansioso de su corazón y su respiración vacilante pero aun así se quedó quieto en completo silencio hasta escucharla invitarle a que se quedara a cenar al menos dado que había viajado tan lejos solo para verla y entonces en el afán de fastidiarla le preguntó si acaso aquello no era una de sus tretas para aprovecharse de él.

No hubo protestas, ni intentos de explicaciones de su parte sino que un vacilante "¿Aun se quedaría si lo fuera?" fungió como sorpresiva respuesta haciéndolo girarse lentamente incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, comprobando que no era una broma al verla tan sonrojada que apenas podía diferenciarse el verdadero color de su piel.

Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se quedaba en un silencio tan profundo que ella comenzó a preocuparse de que sus palabras le hubieran creado algún tipo de conflicto, pero antes de que ella pudiese disculparse y pedirle que lo olvidara, él reconoció que aunque le encantaría quedarse, una parte de él temía que entonces le querría mas y al final ella también desaparecería, como todos los que alguna vez amó y perdió en el pasado. Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y levantando su rostro para que estuvieran cara a cara depositó un cálido beso sobre sus labios mientras sonreía y le garantizaba que jamás se iría a ningún lugar si él no lo quería.

-De hecho… ¿porque en vez de solo quedarse a cenar no se queda a vivir conmigo? Es un lugar espacioso, tranquilo y su compañera está algo desquiciada pero en el fondo es buena gente.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-No lo sé. ¿Aceptaría si se lo preguntara?

-Uhn, creo que papá me mataría si hago algo así después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Además de que le he caído tan mal al guardia de la entrada que seguro y se encarga de decírselo a tu madre y abuelo, y entonces perderé el trabajo y tendré tras de mi la mafia, los yakuzas, la Cia... Pero te aceptaré la cena por ahora, me muero de hambre.

Ella se rio ligeramente mientras le tomaba de la mano para conducirlo a la cocina ahora que todo estaba aclarado y al final entre conversaciones y bromas acerca de cómo serían las cosas si al final se fugaban juntos y vivían como fujitivos, cenaron juntos, hablaron por horas y se durmieron abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente y eso en cierto modo, fue mejor que haber hecho el amor.

Y así pieza a pieza, paso a paso al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro y sonreírse mientras la luz del sol matutino se colaba por la ventana, solo dejaron que los besos y las caricias marcaran el compás mientras un "feliz cumpleaños" era musitado a su oído y ella sonreía sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

No había torta, ni decoraciones, ni montañas de regalos, ni siquiera estaban vestidos en ese momento y sin embargo ella sentía que era el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Por que su felicidad era tenerlo a él allí cerca, a su lado.

* * *

El capítulo más largo de esta historia sin duda alguna, pero también el más satisfactorio de escribir si me lo preguntan. Ahora creo que entenderán mejor porque tanto drama y complicaciones. Touya aprendió a compartir sus problemas y sentimientos con los demás y a dejarse ayudar y Tomoyo comprendió que si bien es bueno contribuir a la felicidad de los demás, también hay que luchar por la suya propia y no tener miedo de decir lo que se quiere decir.

Les anuncio que a partir de este capítulo habrán pasado poco mas de seis meses en el futuro, y veremos el desarrollo de la relación de estos dos y la conclusión del asunto de su familia, pues después de todo aun hay que aclarar lo que pensarán Sonomi y Masaki de su relación, el asunto del padre de Tomoyo, y claro está la boda y reacción de Sakurita cuando se entere.

Solo quedan dos capítulos y un epilogo. Así que ya no habrán más dramas que separen a estos dos. De hecho estarán muyyyyy unidos XD. Hay por lo menos un trío de sorpresas agradables, así que todo lo que han sufrido habrá válido la pena.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, esperaré con ansias su opinión.

Att: Brie97


End file.
